Paradis perdu
by Uma to Hebi
Summary: 500 ans avant l'arrivée de Goku, un paradis en pleine crise tente un rapprochement avec celui de Tempo, Kenren et Konzen… Mais l'arrivée de ces étrangers bouleversera le quotidien bien morne de nos 3 petits dieux! EN PAUSE POUR CAUSE MEDECINE...on revient
1. Un monde en perdition

**Titre : Paradis Perdu**

**Résumé : **500 ans avant l'arrivée de Goku, notre paradis en pleine crise tente un rapprochement avec celui de Tempo, Kenren et Konzen… Mais l'arrivée de ces étrangers bouleversera le quotidien bien morne de nos 3 petits dieux ^^ Couples : vous verrez^^

**Auteurs **: 2 fans totalement déjantées ( c'est pas moi qui l'ait dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Tous les perso nous appartiennent….euuuh…ok….on avait dit sérieux…Mais à deux on l'est jamais alors…. ! OK : Tous les perso de la Grandissime Kazuya Minekura sont pas à nous malheureusement…. (allez rien qu'un petit peu ?) mais certains sont à nous quand même !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

**Maria : **Bonjour !

**Niniel :** Salut ! ^^

**Niniel et Maria :** Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre ! C'est notre première fanfic (publiée) donc on espère que ça vous plaira ! Voilaaa ^^

**Maria : **Et même que dedans, eh ben il ya …

**Niniel :** Nan ! Maria pas de spoilers ^^

**Maria :** OK ^^

* * *

**-Chapitre 1-**

**Un monde en perdition**

Une réunion importante avait lieu dans la grande salle du palais de l'empereur céleste. Beaucoup de monde s'était réuni. Des gens de l'armée, des personnes hautes placées, et tous attendaient la venue de l'Empereur qui avait une annonce à faire. Cela concernait l'autre monde céleste, dans un monde parallèle.

Quand il entra, tout le monde se tut et se rangea pour le laisser passer. Il était suivi d'une jeune déesse aux cheveux noirs et portant un kimono violet qui lui faisait ressortir ses yeux foncés. Traversant le tapis rouge, il s'assit sur son trône doré. La jeune fille qui l'accompagnait s'arrêta devant lui, lui faisant face.

« Cher monde céleste, les accords pour un traité avec l'autre monde vont enfin pouvoir commencer. J'ai mis l'une de nos meilleures négociatrices, la fille de Tadeg, pour s'en charger…. » Déclara l'Empereur en désignant la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. « Ces accords auront pour but d'améliorer nos relations. Niniel a été d'accord pour s'en occuper. Elle partira après demain par le portail, pour se rendre dans l'autre monde… Je vous ai convoqués pour avoir votre avis sur ce choix… »

«… . Excusez moi, ô Empereur… » Intervint une voix dans la foule présente. Un jeune homme se détacha de celle-ci et baissant la tête pour parler devant l'Empereur, ajouta :

« C'est….. Une femme… Elle… Elle ne peut pas… »

« Doutez-vous de mon choix ? C'est la fille de Tadeg, Niniel, elle a été élevée dans les meilleures conditions, elle sera parfaite pour assurer ce traité…. »

« … Ce n'est pas cela…. Il se peut que ce soit dangereux pour elle…. Un homme serait beaucoup plus avantagé en cas de problème, je peux…. »

« Excusez-moi Empereur ! » Coupa une autre voix parmi la foule.

« Venez. » Ordonna celui-ci.

La personne ayant parlé sortit alors du groupe. C'était une jeune déesse blonde, avec des yeux bleus. Elle portait deux sabres dans son dos et semblait bien armée. Son uniforme noir indiquait qu'elle faisait partie de l'armée, et l'écusson sur sa veste, son grade.

« Si c'est une question de danger, je me propose de l'accompagner… » Déclara-t-elle, après avoir mis un genou à terre, baissé la tête en signe de respect.

« Tu as des hommes sous ta responsabilités, général Maria. » Lui répondit l'Empereur.

La jeune fille était en effet général. Et c'était bien la seule femme de l'armée. Elle avait réussi à se faire respecter et avait maintenant des soldats sous ses ordres.

« Je peux demander à mon meilleur soldat de prendre le commandement durant le temps où je serais absente… »

« … Tu as vraiment confiance en lui ? »

« Oui. Il est très fidèle. »

« Et pourquoi te proposes-tu ? Tu seras absente pendant trois longs mois…. »

« Ils sont fidèles, je les connais…. Je veux aller là-bas pour aider à améliorer nos relations avec l'autre monde, il faut signer ce traité…. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Bien…. Très bien… Tu iras donc avec Niniel ! Vous partez dans deux jours ! Préparez-vous ! »

« Hai. » Acquiescèrent les deux déesses.

L'Empereur céleste se leva donc et se dirigea vers la déesse aux cheveux noirs.

« Je compte sur toi. Ton père a mis toute sa confiance en toi, lui aussi…. Beaucoup de personnes ici sont contre, mais nous devons signer ce traité. Sois convaincante, comme l'a été ton père pour me convaincre de te choisir.

« Oui…. »

« Bien…. Je ne tolérerais aucune erreur. Il faut faire bonne impression. Sinon, je serais obligé de sévir, car beaucoup sont contre le fait que ce soit toi qui y aille…. Allez, prépare-toi bien ! » Finit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la déesse guerrière qui était toujours agenouillée.

« Général Maria ! »

« Hai ! » Répondit-elle d'une voix claire et nette en se levant brusquement. Elle se tenait maintenant droite, le visage levé, le bras droit en équerre, le poing dirigé vers elle. Le signe d'obéissance des soldats.

« Protège la comme si ta vie en dépendait. »

« Hai ! »

« Et comporte toi comme ici. Du respect, de la discipline ! Fais honneur et montre la force de notre armée ! »

« Hai ! »

« Au fait, ces nouveaux soldats ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ils sont mutés aujourd'hui chez moi. Je les accueille tout à l'heure. »

« … Bien…. Allez-y ! »

Maria salua une dernière fois l'Empereur comme tous les soldats devaient le faire. D'un geste vif, elle tendit son bras droit sur le côté, fit un bref signe de tête et un tout de 180° rapidement, après avoir donné un bref coup de pied sur le sol.

Les deux déesses sortirent alors de la salle, puis se retrouvèrent seules un peu plus loin dans la cour extérieure du palais.

« Merci Maria…. Je me sentais pas le courage d'aller là-bas toute seule ! » S'exclama Niniel.

« C'est rien ! »

En fait, les deux filles se connaissaient très bien. Elles s'étaient rencontrés il y avait cinq ans et étaient maintenant très amies.

« Mais dis moi… » Commença Niniel. « Tu dois toujours te comporter comme ça devant l'Empereur ? »

« Oui, et devant mes supérieurs… » Soupira-t-elle. « Pour leur montrer du respect, il faut que je fasse tout ça…. Salut, on regarde pas dans les yeux, voix claire, déterminée quand on parle, arguments, avant de partir salut ! »

« Wouah ! C'est tout un programme ! »Ironisa son amie.

« Oui ! Et il faut le respecter à la lettre ! »

« En tout cas, je t'avais jamais vue avec ça…D'habitude, tu es super souple et calme ! »

« Et ouais ! »

Soudain elles entendirent appeler : «Général Maria ! Général Maria ! »

« Je crois que c'est pour toi ! » Se moqua Niniel.

En effet, deux soldats accouraient vers les déesses.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »Interrogea l'interpellée.

« Général ! Les nouveaux ! »S'exclama le premier homme, un grand brun, faisant presque une tête de plus que son général.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est juste un entraînement, ils peuvent s'entraîner ! Ils ont pas besoin de moi pour ça ! »

« Justement… »Commença l'autre soldat.

« Ils ne veulent pas s'entraîner… »Continua le premier, Kiéran, « J'ai essayé, mais c'est impossible… »

« … ? Mais pourquoi ils ne veulent pas s'entraîner ? « S'étonna Maria.

« Ils disent qu'ils ne veulent pas être commandés par une femme…Et qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de s'entraîner car ils sont plus fort que vous, général… »Expliqua-t-il.

« …Comme d'habitude… »Soupira-t-elle.

« Pourquoi comme d'habitude ? » Demanda son amie.

« …Tous les nouveaux disent ça… »

« Mais c'est parce qu'ils ne vous connaissent pas ! »Coupa le deuxième soldat.

« Merci Guerric…Bon ! Faut que je vienne c'est ça ? »

« …Bah…Ce serait mieux… » Répondit Kiéran.

« Et mettez leur la raclée de leur vie ! » S'exclama Guerric.

« Maria ? » Appela Niniel. « Je peux voir ça ? » Demanda-t-elle, curieuse. « Je te connais calme, mais je t'ai jamais vue combattre, et affirmer ton autorité ! »

« Tu sais, c'est pas si exceptionnel que ça ! »

« Ca veut dire oui ? »

« …. Si tu veux ! » Finit-elle en riant.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les quatre au lieu d'entraînement des soldats de Maria. Ceux-ci étaient tous regroupés autour de six personnes qui , se croyant les plus forts et très machistes criaient :

« On veut pas de votre soit disant général ! »

« Ouais ! On sera jamais commandés par une femme ! »

« Ne parlez pas comme ça du général Maria ! » Protestèrent les fidèles soldats.

« C'est ici…. Ce sont eux… » Déclara Kiéran à Maria lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

« Je m'en charge… »

La déesse s'avança donc d'un pas déterminé vers le groupe qui, en la voyant, se mit en rang. Tous, sauf les six nouveaux soldats.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? Quelqu'un aurait un problème avec mes ordres ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte et autoritaire, tout en s'avançant devant ses soldats.

« C'est toi le général Maria ? » S'exclama un des nouveaux, pouffant de rire.

« Belle comme t'es, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper d'autre chose, comme la cuisine ou le ménage par exemple ! » Ajouta un autre.

« Je fais très bien le ménage…. » Commença-t-elle d'une voix douce, avant de continuer d'une voix forte. « LE MENAGE DE SOLDATS COMME VOUS ! »

« C'est qu'elle se croit forte parce qu'elle a un joli petit grade ? » Dit un des hommes, cynique.

« Venez… » Ordonna-t-elle.

« …. ? Pourquoi on vous obéirait ? » S'étonnèrent-ils.

« Vous pensez être plus forts que moi, c'est ça ? »

« ... Évidemment, plus forts qu'une femme, c'est pas dur ! »

« Alors venez. Venez vous battre et nous verrons….. »

Les six nouveaux se regardèrent, puis s'élancèrent sur la déesse qui esquiva facilement toutes les attaques qu'ils lui portaient. Et un à un, elle les mit au tapis.

« Alors ? Êtes-vous prêts à m'écouter maintenant ? »

« …. Oui, oui…. » Répondirent-ils, à terre, se tordant de douleur.

« Allez, remettez-vous de vos blessures et revenez demain pour l'entraînement….. » Reprit-elle d'une voix calme, ce qui étonna les nouveaux.

En effet, Maria avait pour habitude d'être très calme et douce. Utile pour établir des tactiques et des plans d'attaque. Mais elle savait être très autoritaire quand il le fallait. Pour se faire respecter, surtout au premier abord avec de nouveaux soldats, comme aujourd'hui.

Elle les aida donc à se relever, puis tous les six se mirent en rang avec les autres. Maria se posta devant eux et déclara :

« Désolée pour ceux qui viennent de nous rejoindre, mais ce ne sera pas moi qui vous commanderait ; Je serais absente pendant quatre mois maximum. C'est une affaire très importante que je dois remplir pour le bien de notre monde…. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je ne serais pas là qu'il ne faudra rien faire…. S'entraîner, aider sont nos règles d'or…. C'est pour cela que pendant mon absence, je nomme Kiéran pour vous commander. Vous le connaissez tous alors écoutez-le…. En ce qui concerne nos six nouvelles recrues, entraînez les bien…. Et qu'ils se sentent bien dans notre régiment ! »

« Hai Général ! »

« Et à mon retour, nous ferons la fête ! » Finit-elle en riant. « Allez ! Entraînez-vous ! »

Les soldats s'exécutèrent donc, un peu déçus de ne pas voir la déesse pendant de longs moi. Celle-ci justement s'approcha de Kiéran.

« ….. C'est….. Un honneur….. Général…. » Déclara-t-il en la saluant.

« Je sais que tu feras du bon travail ! »

« Merci de votre confiance, Maria Taishou…. »

« Maria ? » Appela Niniel, complètement abasourdie par son amie, qui d'habitude si calme, ait une telle autorité. « Comment tu fais ? T'as combien d'hommes ? »

« Et bien…. J'ai environ une cinquantaine d'hommes sous mes ordres et…. Ma tactique c'est fermeté et douceur….. »

« ….. Wouaah…. »

« Allez ! Reste pas la bouche ouverte comme ça ! » Se moqua-t-elle. « Tu devrais y aller, t'as des valises à faire, non ? »

« …. oui, c'est vrai….. Toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je prends pas grand-chose ! Tout tient dans une simple sacoche ! J'ai pas un père qui m'offre pleins de vêtements moi ! » Ironisa Maria. « J'ai juste mon uniforme, deux kimono, une robe et mes armes ! »

« Oui, c'est pas faux ! » Répondit son amie en pensant tristement : « La pauvre, elle n'a même pas de père du tout….. »

En effet, Maria, contrairement à Niniel, avait perdu ses parents très jeune. Elle avait donc apprit à se débrouiller seule, et son caractère déterminé l'avait aidée à entrer dans l'armée. Niniel, elle, était la fille de Tadeg, conseiller de l'Empereur Céleste, donc une personne très haute placée. Elle avait toujours vécu aisément et avait fait beaucoup d'études. La déesse travaillait dans les affaires intérieures du Paradis Céleste, dans les bureaux, bien qu'elle déteste ça.

« Allez ! Dans deux jours, tu sors enfin de tes bureaux ! » Se moqua Maria.

« Ouais…. »

« Je sais que ça t'emmerde de travailler là-bas…. »

« C'est chiant ! Au moins, toi, t'as une vie plus active ! »

« Oui, et plus dangereuse aussi ! Mais toi, il faut que tu fasses plaisir à ton père…. C'est ce qu'il sent le mieux pour toi…. »

« …. Ouais….. T'as peut être raison…. »

« …. Tu sais…. Si mon père était là, je ferais ce qu'il voudrait…. » Déclara Maria d'une voix triste.

« Il te manque beaucoup ? »

Son amie acquiesça.

« Oui, j'espère seulement que….. Là d'où il est, il est fier de moi…. Tu sais, il a toujours voulu avoir un fils pour qu'il rentre dans l'armée….. Mais il m'a eut ! » Finit-elle en riant. « Allez ! Ton père doit t'attendre. Tu vas lui manquer pendant ces trois longs mois…. Alors profites en ! »

« …. Maria…. »

« Allez ! Vas-y ! »

Niniel s'exécuta. Elle comprenait que parler de famille avec Maria, c'était toucher une corde sensible, surtout qu'elle, elle ne s'entendait pas très bien avec son père. Surtout au sujet du travail. Et cela faisait de la peine à son amie. Elle sortit donc de la cour où les soldats s'entraînaient, en saluant son amie.

Maria soupira en la voyant s'en aller. Le cœur un peu lourd, elle se demandait pourquoi fille et parents pouvaient se disputer, alors qu'elle n'en avait pas.

Kiéran s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda, inquiet :

« Ça ne va pas ? »

La jeune déesse se retourna et lui sourit.

« Non, non ! Ça va ! »

Elle était toujours comme ça. Elle ne laissait pas paraître ses sentiments douloureux et gardait le sourire devant les autres.

« Pourquoi partez-vous, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? » Interrogea le dieu.

« Pour l'autre monde, je dois protéger Niniel pour les accords…. » Expliqua-t-elle en prenant la bouteille de saké à la ceinture du jeune homme.

« Nous ne pouvons pas vous accompagner ? La protection sera plus sûre comme ça….. »

« …. Non…. T'inquiète…. Reste là. Et en cas de pépin, y'aura toujours vous… »

Elle but une gorgée de la bouteille du dieu qui, étonné par ces propos, s' inquiéta :

« Un….. Pépin ? »

« Je blague ! » Se moqua-t-elle*. « Pourquoi y'aurait un pépin ? Non, c'est juste que venir avec cinquante homme, ça fait un peu déclaration de guerre au lieu d'un traité de paix ! » Expliqua-t-elle en riant. « Mais dis moi…. » Reprit-elle, très sérieusement mais avec un sourire en coin. « Tu ne devrais pas t'entraîner ? »

« …. ? ….. Ah….. Euh….. Oui, oui…. » Balbutia-t-il, gêné.

Un autre soldat arriva soudainement à leurs côtés, plusieurs armes à la main.

« Général…. »

« Oui ? »

« Avec plusieurs soldats, on…. Vous a fait ces armes…. » Dit-il en montrant deux couteaux, plusieurs kunais, stylets et flèches.

« Merci beaucoup, fall….. »

« Et on vous a réparé votre armure ! » Ajouta-t-il.

« Fallait pas ! J'allais le faire ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire qui fit plaisir à tous ses soldats. « Merci…. »

Les soldats de Maria étaient vraiment très attachés à elle. Ils aimaient lui faire plaisir et feraient tout pour elle. Ce n'était pas qu'un général, elle était plus que ça. Elle les écoutait, était très attentive, et c'est ce qu'ils aimaient. Mais par-dessus tout, ils aimaient la voir sourire et la trouvaient tellement belle. Ils étaient tous sous son charme, particulièrement Kiéran qui était fou amoureux d'elle. Mais il n'osait le lui avouer. C'était pour cela qu'il fit d'énormes progrès pour devenir le meilleur et se rapprocher encore plus d'elle. Et le meilleur moyen étant de s'entraîner avec elle. C'était le cas ce jour là, comme presque tous les jours…

A la fin de l'entraînement, tous les soldats se rendirent au bar avec leur général. Puis plus tard ils rentrèrent chez eux se reposer, fatigués.

Maria, elle, fit un tour dans les jardins, admirant les arbres et les fleurs, puis seule, retourna chez elle.

La journée du lendemain fut très speed pour Niniel qui dut préparer toutes ses affaires, subir toutes les recommandations de son père. Maria, elle, était plutôt calme. Elle alla voir l'Empereur, puis après s'être entraînée avec ses soldats et avoir donné le minimum de recommandations pour son absence, car pas besoin d'en faire si on fait confiance, elle déambula dans les ruelles de monde céleste. Histoire d'avoir des images de son monde plein la tête avant son départ. Elle finit par une promenade dans les jardins, comme à son habitude, puis rentra chez elle où elle fit tranquillement son sac.

Puis le jour du départ, les deux déesses se retrouvèrent, après avoir fait des adieux à leurs proches, et l'Empereur Céleste les fit passer par un grand portail doré, sculpté de toutes sortes de scènes et d'animaux mythologiques.

* * *

_**Voila pour le premier chapitre ^^!Le second sera mis en ligne dans quelques jours! Pas d'inquiétude^^**_

**Maria :** Désolée on ne voit pas encore nos petits dieux dans ce chapitre! Mais...Dans le prochain...hé hé hé!

**Niniel:** Maria...?

**Maria:** Oui? :D

**Niniel:** Tu recommences là...

**Maria:** Ah...oui!

**Niniel:** bon excusez la ^^...Une review s'il vous plaît? ^^ Et on vous promet de mettre les dieux attendus dans le prochain chapiiiitre^^

**Maria :** Tu vois...T'es pas mieux que moi ! XD


	2. Réunion et rencontres

**Titre : Paradis Perdu**

**Résumé : **500 ans avant l'arrivée de Goku, notre paradis en pleine crise tente un rapprochement avec celui de Tempo, Kenren et Konzen… Mais l'arrivée de ces étrangers bouleversera le quotidien bien morne de nos 3 petits dieux ^^ NO YAOI ^^ Couples : vous verrez^^

**Auteurs **: 2 fans totalement déjantées ( c'est pas moi qui l'ait dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :**Tous les perso nous appartiennent….euuuh…ok….on avait dit sérieux…Mais à deux on l'est jamais alors…. ! OK : Tous les perso de la Grandissime Kazuya Minekura sont pas à nous malheureusement…. (allez rien qu'un petit peu ?) mais certains sont à nous quand même !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

**Maria et Niniel : **Ouaiiiis enfin nos petits dieux !

**Konzen :** Hein? Vous êtes qui vous?

**Niniel : **Ton piiiire cauchemaaard ^^

**Konzen :**...Hein ?

**Niniel :**...Lis idiot!

**Konzen :** Tch'!

**Kenren:**Moi je veux bien être à vous ^^ Deux jolies mam'zelle comme ça ...Ça se refuse pas..

**Maria: **Cooool..._(d'un air pervers)_

**Niniel : **Oh mon dieu...Bon ben bonne lecture quand même! ^^''

* * *

** -Chapitre deux-**

**Réunion et rencontres**

« Konzen ! »

Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds qui était à son bureau, en train de signer des papiers qui faisaient une pile presque aussi haute que lui, leva la tête en râlant.

« QUOI ? »

« Mon cher neveu s'est levé du mauvais pied ? » Se moqua la personne qui lui avait appelé, la Bodhisattva Kanzeon Bosastu, déesse de la compassion. Elle s'assit sur le bord du bureau et reprit, plus sérieuse. « J'ai quelque chose pour toi…. »

« Ah oui ? Encore des papiers à signer ? » Cingla-t-il. « Désolé, je suis déjà en retard et ça m'énerve ! »

« Tu l'es toujours ! »

« De quoi ? »

« En retard…. ET énervé ! » Ironisa Kanzeon.

« Pars d'ici et laisse moi ! Vieille carne ! »

La déesse se mit à rire de la mauvaise foi habituelle de son neveu, puis déclara :

« Je t'ai chargé d'assister à l'élaboration du traité avec l'autre monde céleste…. »

« NANI ? J'ai pas assez de travail comme ça, et en plus il faut que je passe des p^lombes assis sur une chaise à se mettre d'accord sur un foutu traité à la con ! »

« Au contraire, ce traité est important, Konzen…. » Corrigea la Kwannon. « Au fait ! Faut que j'aille accueillir les représentants de l'autre monde ! » Reprit-elle en se levant. Tu viens ? »

« Non. »

« Ah ! Comme tu veux ! » Finit-elle en riant. « Mais tu vas rater quelque chose. C'est pas tous les jours que des représentants inconnus arrivent ! »

« Ouais, ouais…. » Soupira-t-il, genre foutiste en posant un papier sur le haut de la pile.

« Tu devrais aller les voir…. »

« Je les verrais bien assez grâce à tes foutus magouilles ! Maintenant DEGAGE ! » Hurla le jeune dieu en lançant sa plume d'oie sur le déesse qui l'esquiva facilement.

« Très bien ! On se passera de ta mauvaise humeur Konzen ! » Finit-elle avant de partir, tandis que la tempe du jeune homme tiltait dangereusement.

La Bodhisattva se dirigea donc vers la Grande salle où étaient déjà réunis des personnes hautes placées dans l'armée et dans la société. Quand elle arriva, tout le monde cessa de discuter. Elle rejoignit tranquillement l'Empereur Céleste et son conseiller Ritoten, et s'assit à ses côtés.

Les discussions reprirent alors, et l'impatience de voir ces dieux d'un autre monde se faisait ressentir. Quand soudain, une grande lumière blanche jaillie de nulle part, apparut devant les trônes.

Tous purent voir deux silhouettes dans cet éclat de lumière qui, s'éteignant, laissa la place à deux jeune déesses.

La première, en kimono violet et cheveux noirs, se tenait debout, et la seconde, un genou à terre, tête baissée avait de longs cheveux blonds et une grande veste noire de l'armée.

Toutes les personnes présentes n'en revenaient pas. Un, par leur arrivée peu commune, mais de deux, parce que l'autre monde avait envoyé deux femmes ! Ritoten ne l'accepta pas du tout. Il se leva donc.

« Vous êtes les représentants ? »

« Oui. Je me présente, déesse Niniel. Je me chargerais des traités. Et voici le général Maria. Ici pour ma protection. » Déclara la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.

« …. Gé….. Général. »

« Hai. » Acquiesça Maria. « Général du 39ème régiment, celui des tigres rouges, de l'armée de l'Ouest de notre monde. »

« C'est le meilleur général. » Ajouta son amie.

« C'est peu être un peu exagéré…. » Lui répondit la déesse blonde.

« Empereur…. » Chuchota Ritoten à l'Empereur Céleste. « …. L'autre monde a osé nous envoyer des femmes ! C'est de la pure provocation ! »

« Ou du pur génie ! » Lui répondit Kanzeon avec un sourire en coin.

« ….. Mais ce sont….. Vous êtes des femmes ! » S'exclama-t-il en se retournant vers les deux nouvelles arrivantes. « Vous ne pouvez pas ! Des hommes seront plus aptes à signer ces traités ! Retournez chez vos mères et envoyez nous des personnes qui….. »

Mais Niniel, bouillante de nature, démarra au quart de tour.

« Comment ça ? Vous osez nous refuser ? C'est inadmissible ! Refuser les représentants pour signer un traité ! Vous savez ce que ça vous coûte ? »

« Calme toi….. » Lui conseilla Maria, habituée à ses réactions et n'ayant pas bougé depuis leur arrivée.

« Mais Maria ! »

« Rappelle toi ce que nous a dit l'Empereur…. »

« Et que vous a dit votre empereur ? » Demanda Ritoten, cynique. « De nous humilier en acceptant un traité avec vous ? Des femmes à un conseil, on aura tout vu ! »

« Je serais seule ! » Répliqua Niniel. « Le général Maria n'est pas là pour le traité, mais pour ma protection hors du conseil ! »

« Le général Maria ! » Se moqua-t-il. « Une femme à un conseil, et une autre général ! Mais quel est donc votre monde ? Votre armée est-elle aussi constituée de femmes ? »

« Ritoten. » Coupa l'Empereur, qui jusque là n'avait rien dit. « Laissons les faire leurs preuves….. »

« Bien sûr, mais….. » Commença-t-il.

« Vas-y ! Parle ! »

« Se pourrait-il que cette chère général nous montre tout de suite de quoi elle est capable ? » Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

« Maria ? » Interrogea son amie en se retournant vers elle.

« Recule…. » Ordonna celle-ci d'une voix calme. « Et éloigne toi de moi…. »

« Mais bien sûr…. » Répondit l'Empereur avec un sourire cynique.

Maria sentait que quelque chose allait arriver. Qu'ils voulaient la mettre à l'épreuve. Mais elle restait agenouillée, attendant que cela arrive avec un très grand sang froid. Elle ferma les yeux, et se fia maintenant à son ouïe pour deviner d'où allaient venir les soldats qui l'attaqueraient.

Et quand Ritoten claqua des doigts, une dizaine de soldats, armés tous différemment, s'élancèrent sur la jeune déesse qui, d'un geste rapide, esquiva, sortit un petit couteau et se mit en garde.

« Un petit spectacle ne nous ferait pas de mal…. » Murmura l'Empereur Céleste, assis sur son trône, regardant le combat.

Les dix soldats encerclaient maintenant Maria, qui malgré tout, restait calme, contrairement à son amie. Celle-ci, mains sur la bouche, était très inquiète. Elle étouffa même un petit cri lorsque le fouet de l'ennemi attrapa le bras de la déesse guerrière. Mais cette dernière, pour s'en débarrasser, le prit dans sa main et tira un grand coup, faisant voler son utilisateur sur plusieurs mètres. Puis elle s'occupa du reste de la bande, en se battant presque à mains nues, car' son petit couteau l'aidait à blesser sans tuer. Ainsi, elle les mit tous à terre, mais sans qu'aucun ne soit mort.

« Ça le ferait pas…. Nous sommes ici pour la paix…. » Pensa-t-elle en pointant son arme sous la gorge du dernier soldat. Couteau qu'elle rangea immédiatement après avoir donné un coup de poing dans l'estomac de son ennemi.

Personne n'en revenait. Elle avait réussi à battre les gardes du corps de Ritoten…

« Elle est très forte…. » Se disait celui-ci. « Je n'aime pas ça…. »

« Puis-je ? » Demanda Maria, s'étant agenouillée pour avoir la permission de parler.

Kanzeon, satisfaite et amusée par ce combat et ce qui allait suivre pour les mois à venir, déclara : « Vas-y Maria Taishou, parle. »

« Merci…. Si nous avons été envoyées ici, c'est parce que nous sommes compétentes…. il est vrai que nous sommes des femmes, mais comme vous avez pu le voir, j'ai battu vos soldats…. La déesse Niniel n'est pas si différente de moi…. Elle est aussi compétente dans les affaires que je le suis pour le combat. Elle est la meilleure de notre monde pour assurer ces traités dont nous avons besoin…. »

« Très bien général, nous en prendrons compte…. » Finit l'Empereur, peu habitué à un discours pareil, surtout venant d'une femme. « On vous conduira dans vos appartements et vous communiquerons l'heure de la réunion…. »

« Merci…. » Répondirent les deux déesses.

Des serviteurs les conduisirent donc à leur chambre, et un peu plus tard, mangèrent ensemble, avant de se rendre à la salle de l'Empereur. Plus tard, Niniel sera conduite à la salle de réunion.

Devant la porte, Niniel demanda à son amie, un peu inquiète :

« Ça va aller ? Je peux te laisser seule ? »

« C'est plutôt moi qui devrais dire ça ! » Se moqua-t-elle. « Tu ne vas t'énerver ? »

« ….Oui, oui….. Je vais essayer…. Mais toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Je sais pas…. Me promener ? M'entraîner ?... Non, me promener semble une bonne idée ! Je t'attendrais ! »

« T'oublie pas, tu m'as promis, hein ? »

« T'inquiète ! »

« Bon…. Faut que j'y aille ! » S'exclama Niniel en entrant dans la salle.

« Bon courage ! »

« Il m'en faudra ! »

Maria retourna alors dans sa chambre pour se changer.

« Pas besoin d'uniforme pour se promener ! » Se dit-elle en ressortant de ses appartements, vêtue d'un court kimono bleu et blanc qui faisait ressortir ses yeux.

Elle déambula dans le palais, puis se retrouva devant la porte de la salle du conseil.

« Pff…. C'est calme ici…. Trop calme…. » Soupira-t-elle.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, et vit, au milieu de la cour, devant la salle de réunion, un cerisier en fleurs.

« Wouah…. Que c'est beau ! Faut que j'aille voir ça ! »

Émerveillée par la beauté de l'arbre, elle se dirigea au milieu de la cour. Arrivée en dessous du cerisier, elle leva la tête, posa sa main sur le tronc et ferma les yeux quelques instants pour sentir l'odeur des fleurs fraîches. Une odeur sucrée qui fait rêver. Une odeur qui lui rappelait son monde qui lui manquait déjà…

Un sifflement guilleret se faisait entendre dans les couloirs du palais…

Un jeune dieu avec de courts cheveux noirs, vêtu de l'uniforme noir des soldats se promenait en sifflotant un air guilleret.

« …. Pff…. Comme d'habitude, rien d'intéressant aujourd'hui ! » Se dit-il en buvant dans sa bouteille de saké avant de la rattacher à sa ceinture.

Il continua son chemin tranquillement tout en pensant à la réunion du matin où il ne s'était pas rendu.

« Encore des accueils lourds ! Heureusement que j' n'y suis pas allé ! Qu'est-ce que je serais fait chier ! Tant pis si mon supérieur m'engueule…. J'avais une bonne raison ! J'étais en ville pour aller draguer les minettes !... ? Tss…. non, c'est pas une bonne raison….. De toute façon, je me fait chier en temps normal, alors avec des réunions en plus…. Et pire, j'ai dragué toutes les filles d'ici, et aucune ne m'intéresse vraiment… !... Si seulement y'avait une belle déesses qui…. »

Il se stoppa. Il avait aperçu en plein milieu de la cour, sous un cerisier, une jeune fille avec un kimono bleu assez sexy. Un sourire de dragueur s'étira alors sur son visage, et satisfait, il se dirigea vers elle.

Il s'approcha donc doucement et l'examina en peu plus à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il vit d'abord sa taille fine, ses longs cheveux blonds qui s'arrêtait en bas du dos, et aperçu sa main sur le tronc de l'arbre. Une main gracieuse, mais qui étrangement, semblait avoir beaucoup de force.

« Pas mal ! Mais je l'ai jamais vu ici…. » Se dit-il avant de déclarer tout haut : « Vous êtes nouvelle ? »

La jeune déesse ne fut pas étonnée et se retourna calmement. Elle avait senti la présence du jeune homme derrière elle et savait qu'il l'avait observée.

« Je viens d'arriver…. » Lui répondit-elle doucement, tout en regardant le dieu et en se disant qu'il n'était pas mal du tout.

« Quels yeux ! » Pensa-t-il, subjugué. « Ils sont magnifiques…. D'un…. Magnifique bleu… »

Il reprit bien vite son mode dragueur pour la faire tomber sous son charme et pouvoir en profiter, comme il le faisait avec toutes les déesses de son monde.

« Je m'appelle Kenren. Puis-je savoir comment se nomme une belle et jeune déesse comme toi ? »

« Maria… » Répondit-elle, amusée, et souvent habitué à ce genre de scène.

« Maria…. Les jolies filles ont toujours des jolies noms…. » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. « Tu viens donc d'arriver ? »

« Oui, moi et mon am…. » Commença-t-elle avant d'être coupé par le dieu qui s'en fichait pas mal de ses réponses et n'avait qu'un seul but. L'inviter pour faire un tour.

« As-tu déjà visité le centre ? »

« Non, pas encore…. »

« Veux-tu le visiter ? »

« … Euh…. Oui…. Mais…. » Balbutia-t-elle. Elle avait fait une promesse à son amie. Mais ce dieu ne l'aidait pas du tout.

« Veux-tu que je sois ton guide ma jolie ? » S'exclama Kenren en lui tendant la main.

« Je sais pas si… » Hésita-t-elle, ayant peur de rompre sa promesse. « Allez Maria ! Il faut que…. Que…. Je fasse comme si c'était un soldat…. Tiens il faut que je me comporte comme avec Kiéran ! » Se dit-elle. « Mais le problème, c'est qu'il est vraiment à tomber…. Non ! J'ai promis à Niniel de ne pas me comporter comme dans notre monde ! Allez ! Comme avec Kiéran ! » Se promit-elle.

« Allez ! Viens ! » Insista-t-il.

« Pas trop longtemps, mon amie risque de m'attendre sinon…. Je dois rentrer en fin d'après midi…. » Déclara-t-elle finalement.

« On aura tout notre temps pour en profiter alors… » Répondit-il avec un sourire pas très recommandable sur le visage et en s'approchant dangereusement.

« Euh…. Juste la visite ! Pas plus ! » Déclara la déesse en l'écartant doucement.

« Tu es sûre ? »

« …. Euh…. Oui…. »

« Sûre ? »

« Oui, oui ! Sûre ! » Assura-t-elle, mais pensant : « C'est pas dans mes habitudes de refuser ça…. D'habitudes je leur saute dessus, mais…. Allez ! Pour Niniel, pour notre monde, pour le traité ! » Se convainc-t-elle. « Il faut que je me comporte comme si c'était un ami, et non une conquêtes ! Tss…. Ça va être dur…. J'ai pas l'habitude…. A part mes soldats…. »

« C'est ce qu'on verra ma chérie…. » Se dit-il, alors qu'elle lui prenait la main. « Tu vas bien tomber sous mon charme…. »

Ils partirent donc ensemble au centre du quartier le plus animé du monde céleste. Maria était étonnée de toute cette blancheur. Des murs blancs, presque tout était blanc. Elle trouvait que ça faisait un peu triste. De la couleur mettrait de la gaieté.

Mais elle se laissait tout de même entraîné par le dieu…

« C'est quoi ça ? » Demanda-t-elle en pointant une tour.

« ….. ? Ca t'intéresse ? » S'étonna Kenren.

« Bah…. Ca dépend, c'est intéressant ? »

« ….. Non…. »

« Ah…. »

« …. »

« Alors montre moi les coins sympa ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

« …. Y'a pas grand-chose de…. » Commença le jeune homme en se passant la main dans la nuque, avant d'être coupé par la déesse qui s'écria en le tirant par le bras :

« Là-bas ! J'ai entendu beaucoup de monde ! »

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi dans une rue bondée de monde à cause du marché. Les vendeurs criaient les bonnes affaires du jour et la foule était nombreuse autour des étalages.

« Oh pitié…. ! » Soupira le dieu en pensant : « Elle va me ruiner ! »

« Un problème ? » S'inquiéta Maria.

« …. ? …. Euh…. Non, non…. » Mentit-il, ce que remarqua la jeune fille qui reprit avec un sourire en coin.

« Sûr ? »

« Oui, oui ! »

« Ok ! »

Mais au moment où ils allaient entrer dans la foule, Kenren tira la jeune déesse dans une petite ruelle.

« …. ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » S'étonna-t-elle. « Si t'aimes pas les marchés, fallait le dire…. »

« Non, non ! C'est juste que…. » Commença-t-il. « Merde…. J'ai vu mon supérieur ! » Pensa-t-il. « Faut que je fasse gaffe ! »

« C'est juste que quoi ? » Demanda calmement Maria qui attendait la suite, voyant bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le gênait. Elle était habituée, ce n'était pas le genre de réaction pour l'emmener autre part. Pour faire autre chose par exemple…

Le dieu, lui, réfléchissait sur comment ne pas rencontrer son supérieur pour ne pas se faire engueuler devant la jeune fille.

« C'est que…. » Balbutia-t-il avant de reprendre avec un sourire pervers. « Tu veux pas faire autre chose plutôt ? »

« …. ? Euh…. Si tu veux, mais pas ce que tu penses en ce moment ! » Lui répondit-elle, amusée.

« Dommage…. » Se dit-il, déçu.

« Allez ! Viens ! Ça va être bien ! » L'encouragea Maria en lui prenant les mains.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis Kenren soupira un « Ok… ». Mais il pensait à son argent…

« Bien, j'en doute pas que ça va être bien…. Mais pour mon porte monnaie, pas sûr ! Les femmes veulent toujours des trucs chers ! …. La dernière fois, j'avais l'impression d'être une mule tellement j'avais de paquets dans les bras ! C'était avec qui déjà ?... J'sais plus ! Mais mes économies, si ! »

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Maria ne demanda rien. Elle se contentait en effet de regarder les étalages qui, pour la plupart, n'avaient pas l'air de l'intéresser…

« Hein ? » S'étonna-t-il en la voyant passer très rapidement devant les bijoux et vêtements. « Maria ? »

« Hai ? »

« …. Euh…. Non… Rien…. »

« Ah…. »

« Elle a vu ou pas ? » Se demanda le dieu. « Elle doit pas avoir vu !... Tant mieux ! Les bijoux, ça coûte cher ! »

La déesse avait bien vu au contraire, mais ne s'intéressait pas aux bijoux. Elle n'en portait qu'un, un collier de sa mère, en souvenir d'elle. Et elle ne le quittait jamais.

Ce qui l'intéressa vraiment sur les étalages ne vint que plus tard. Des armes… Il y en avait de toutes sortes, pistolets, sabres, kunais, shuriken, arc, flèches… Mais elle décida de ne pas embêter son guide avec ça. Et puis, elles avait ses propres armes, celles fabriqués par ses soldats. Et son sabre, unique, qu'elle ne quittait jamais.

Ils finirent donc par sortir du marché assez rapidement, au plus grand étonnement de Kenren.

« Tu peux me montrer les monuments les plus importants, Kenren ? » Demanda la jeune fille.

« …. Oui…. Mais…. Tu…. N'as rien acheté ? …. Même pas de bijoux ? » S'étonna celui-ci.

« Non. Je suis plutôt simple…. Les bijoux, c'est pas mon truc…. » Expliqua-t-elle. « Tu me montres alors ? »

« …. Oui…. Pas de problème…. » Balbutia le dieu, n'en revenant pas.

Il lui fit donc une visite rapide des monuments principaux. Palais, centre ville, bibliothèque, fort… La jeune déesse était très intéressée et amusée par les commentaires que faisait Kenren à chaque fois qu'il lui montrait un bâtiment. Elle le trouvait de plus en plus à son goût. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti ça. Et apparemment, c'était réciproque. Le dieu la trouvait adorable. Drôle quand elle répliquait à ses blagues. Et surtout, il la trouvait très belle. Il aimait son sourire, son rire, et plus particulièrement, ses yeux. Un frisson lui parcourait le corps quand il s'y plongeait dedans. Il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment. Il lui était inconnu. Mais tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il voulait rester avec elle, comme ça, pour toujours…

« Va falloir que j'y aille…. » Déclara-t-elle, en se levant de table. Le jeune homme l'avait emmenée dans un petit restaurant pour faire une pause.

« Déjà ? »

« Mon amie va m'attendre…. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Je vais te raccompagner… »

« Tu n'es pas obligé Kenren…. »

« Cet endroit est nouveau pour toi. Ce serait bête que tu te perdes ! » Se moqua-t-il, se disant qu'il voulait surtout rester avec elle.

« Ça m'étonnerais que je me perde ! » Répliqua-t-elle en riant. « J'ai un très bon sens de l'orientation ! »

« Ah bon ? » Fit-il avec des yeux tout tristounets.

« Mais ça n'empêche pas que tu me raccompagnes ! »

Le jeune homme paya donc les deux verres commandés, et l'accompagna jusqu'à l'endroit où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ils riaient gaiement quand ils arrivèrent près de l'arbre.

« Merci…. » Déclara Maria en s'adossant contre l'arbre.

« Merci de quoi ? » S'étonna le dieu.

« Pour m'avoir fait passer un super après midi…. » Expliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire. « C'était génial…. » « Peut être que la promesse peut…. Tss…. Y'avait une condition…. Faut que j'y aille doucement alors… Ça va être dur…. » Pensa-t-elle. « Surtout avec lui…. »

« Moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup aimé….. » Dit-il doucement en se rapprochant d'elle.

Entre temps, au début de l'après midi, Niniel, après avoir quitté son amie, dut se rendre chez l'Empereur Céleste de ce monde.

« Empereur ? La déesse Niniel est arrivée. » Annonça une garde.

« Bien. Faites la entrer. »

Le garde s'exécuta et fit entrer la jeune déesse qui s'inclina respectueusement.

« Nos délégués vous attendent Déesse Niniel. Je ne serais pas présent aux tractations malgré le fait que je sois favorable à cet accord. Vous serez donc seule face à eux. Tachez de défendre votre monde. »

« Je comprends Majesté, notre Empereur aussi se désole de ne pas pouvoir venir. Les affaires dans notre monde doivent être aussi nombreuses que les vôtres… » Répondit-elle, croyant au moins qu'elle aurait pu s'appuyer sur le soutien de quelqu'un.

« Alors vous pouvez vous retirer. Ah ! Au fait…. Vous désignerez l'un de dieux présents, le plus favorable à notre projet, pour me faire un rapport en fin de semaine. »

« Bien Majesté. Mais comment pourrais-je le désigner, ne les connaissant pas ? »

« Je compte sur vos talents, Niniel. J'ai entendu dire que vous et votre amie étiez des déesses majeures, non ? »

« C'est exact. Je suis, pour ma part, la déesse de la Nuit et de la Lune. Mon amie… Je préfère qu'elle le révèle à qui elle le préfère, sauf mon respect. »

« Hmm… Vous pouvez y aller. Bonne chance. Vous avez tout mon soutien. »

La déesse posa sa main sur son cœur et s'inclina légèrement avant de partir de la salle et se dirigea vers la grande salle du conseil.

Deux gardes en armure lourde l'attendaient et l'escortèrent vers la salle. Sur le chemin, Niniel pensa :

« Je suis mal à l'aise…. Ces gardes ne m'inspirent pas confiance…. Et Maria qui n'est pas là ! J'aurais pu l'inviter, mais la pauvre…. Elle n'a pas à subir toutes ces simagrés pour moi. Elle m'a juste dit de la prévenir quand on parlera des clans, mais, je me pense pas qu'aujourd'hui…. Allez Niniel ! Un peu de courage ! »

Le premier garde annonça son arrivée, puis celle-ci entra. Lorsque la porte claqua derrière elle, elle sursauta légèrement. Cherchant du regard une place où s'asseoir, elle déclara fermement, ne voulant pas laisser croire à l'assemblée qui la fixait qu'elle était inquiète ou fragile.

« Bien le bonjour. Je suis la Déesse de la Lune et de la Nuit. La Déesse Niniel. »

« Nous vous attendions mon enfant. Installez-vous, je vous en prie... Presque personne n'est encore arrivé… » Soupira le plus vieux des deux dieux déjà présents.

Niniel le remercia en pensant :

« Pff…. Génial ! Des vieux croulants ! Ca s'annonce passionnant ! »

Elle choisit une place stratégique lors des négociations, comme le lui avait enseigné son père.

« La position reflète ton rang, ton esprit et ta volonté…. » Se répéta-t-elle. « Combien de fois ai-je pu l'entendre cette salade ? Bah…. Comme ça, on verra bien si ça fonctionne ! »

Elle s'assit donc, là où elle pensait être le plus en valeur. La deuxième place au fond, à droite de la place du bout.

« Oui…. Je pense que ça devrait le faire ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard arrivèrent le reste des ministres et conseillers présents. A la grande surprise de Niniel, et même à sa grande révolte, il n'y avait AUCUNE femme !

« Aucune ? Mais…. C'est…. Pff… Y'a même pas de mot. Père avait raison. Il va falloir que je me taille une place à coups de griffes et des crocs… Génial ! »

Tous murmurèrent en voyant la déesse assise, sortant toutes ses affaires.

L'un d'eux se mit même à ricaner avec son voisin en s'asseyant à l'autre bout de la table, loin de la jeune déesse.

« Quoi ? Je leur fais peur ou quoi ? » Pensa-t-elle.

Plusieurs dieux suivirent, et, toujours, au grand désarroi de Niniel, aucune femme, et que des vieillards…

« Je dors déjà… » Murmura-t-elle en voyant qu'aucun des présents ne s'asseyaient à côté d'elle. « Je déteste les réunions…. Que fait Maria en ce moment ? Pff… J'espère qu'elle ne fait pas de bêtises et qu'elle tient sa promesse surtout…. Ce serait bien notre veine si il y a des représailles à cause d'elle…. Déjà que là…. »

« Bon. Nous sommes presque au complet. Je propose donc que nous fassions un tour de…. »

Le petit discours du Dieu président du Conseil fut violemment interrompu par des cris de dispute dans le couloir, tandis que la grande porte s'ouvrait timidement. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le garde qui déclara :

« Euh…. La Kwannon et le Dieu Konzen…. sont ici…. »

« Je croyais qu'ils ne devaient pas venir ? » S'étonna le dieu le plus près d'elle. C'est-à-dire, à une ou deux places vides plus loin…

« Euh…. Dois-je les faire entrer ? »

Le dieu pas loin de Niniel commença à hocher de la tête en signe de dénégation, alors celle-ci intervint :

« En tant que représentante de mon monde, je tiens à rencontrer tout le monde. Sans exception. Donc cesser de hocher de la tête comme cela…. Seigneur…. ? »

« Ritoten. Souvenez-vous en à l'avenir. » Claqua celui-ci.

« Oh…. A mon avis, je ne risque pas de l'oublier… » Rétorqua la déesse.

La dispute fut coupée par l'arrivée des dieux manquants. Niniel eut un grand sourire en voyant entrer une femme.

« Ouf…. Enfin…. » Pensa-t-elle.

Le dieu derrière elle semblait fou de rage, et Niniel se promit de ne pas le froisser…

« Déesse majeure ? Pff, on confie vraiment n'importe quoi à n'importe qui dans leur monde… » soupira discrètement le dieu blond, plus étonné que contre ce fait.

« Une femme aux commandes ? C'est absurde voyons, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir envoyé un singe tant qu'on y est ! » claqua méchamment Ritoten, faisant rire presque tous ses partisans dans la salle.

Niniel s'interrompit, vexée ; mais elle finit par répondre, mesquine :

« Vous savez, Seigneur Ritoten, sans vouloir vous vexer, vous auriez été à ma place dans notre monde, j'aurais pensé exactement la même chose que vous ! »

Les rires reprirent, mais cette fois à l'inverse : deux dieux présents (dont le président du Conseil céleste) et Kanzeon s'esclaffèrent à la vue d'un Ritoten recalé bien comme il faut. Pour affirmer sa position, Niniel décida de continuer sur sa lancée :

« Et puis… Il me semble que vous avez eu très récemment la démonstration de la force des femmes de notre monde ! Au fait, Seigneur Ritoten, par simple curiosité… Comment vont vos soldats ? Maria s'inquiétait comme moi de leur état actuel… »

Reprise de rires chez les dieux qui avaient assisté au combat de son amie avec les gardes de Ritoten. Niniel remarqua que seul Konzen, son voisin, ne riait à aucun moment.

« Soit il est nouveau et il ne sait pas encore de quel côté il doit se mettre, soit il n'écoute pas… Vu son âge… Il doit être nouveau, comme moi ! Il faut que je le mette de mon côté ! Oh là là… J'aurais jamais cru parler comme ça un jour… Quel monde de requins… » pensa-t-elle.

« Bon, puisque vous n'avez rien à ajouter… »

Mais, contrairement à ce que Niniel pensait, Ritoten revint à la charge :

« Au fait, où est-elle cette… Maria ? En train de papillonner dans les rues ou en train de comploter dans notre dos ? »

« Je ne vous permets pas ! » s'emporta la jeune déesse.

« Je n'ai aucun avis à recevoir de vous, étrangère ! Je vais prendre des mesures contre ce général Maria, que ce temps perdu nous serve au moins à quelque chose ! »

« Ne vous embêtez en rien, Ritoten… Je vous rappelle que la responsable de ce secteur du royaume céleste… C'est moi ! » Rappela Kanzeon avec un grand sourire « je vais donc m'occuper moi-même de la fringante générale Maria »

Ritoten pesta quelque chose mais Konzen déclara, méfiant :

« Eh la vieille ! T'as un truc ou deux en tête ou je me trompe ? »

« Mon cher Konzen… Quand apprendras-tu enfin à faire confiance à quelqu'un ? »

« Jamais. Le seul en qui j'ai confiance, c'est moi. » Rétorqua-t-il froidement.

Encore un fois, Niniel assista à un échange pour le moins insolite entre la Kwannon et le blond, intensifié cette fois par le fait qu'elle se trouvait au milieu. Lorsque le tympan de son oreille située du côté de son voisin de droite cria grâce, elle décida d'intervenir. L'échange durait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, et la plupart des vieux dieux présents papotaient entre eux, ou alors jouaient avec leurs feuilles et leurs stylos…

« S'il vous plaît… disputez-vous, mais de grâce ne criez pas ! » murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Personne ne sembla l'entendre alors elle se mit à crier : « STOP ! » ce qui n'eut aucun effet sur les deux belligérants.

« Vieille carne ! Dès que tu sors de cette salle, je te fais la peau ! » Cria Konzen.

« Continue mon neveu, continue ! Je crois qu'un léger frisson commence à se saisir de ma belle personne ! » Ironisa Kanzeon.

« Belle personne ? » reprit Konzen sans faire attention au reste de la phrase. « Tu t'es déjà regardée dans une glace ? »

Même Ritoten semblait exaspéré de cette situation, mais lorsqu'il lança un résonnant « ça suffit ! », les deux concernés répliquèrent en même temps :

« Alors toi… TAIS-TOI ! »

Cette fois, Niniel n'y tint plus… Son esprit, déjà très discipliné, faisait un effort remarquable pour canaliser son très peu de sang-froid, si tant soit peu qu'elle en ait…

« Tant pis pour Papa… Ils vont voir de quoi je suis capable ! Juste le strict minimum de ma puissance…ça devrait les surprendre ! »Se dit-elle, espiègle.

Niniel ferma les yeux et coupa son esprit du monde extérieur. Son flux magique se divisa pour s'emparer de toutes les sources lumineuses. Son aura invisible et indétectable se fondit avec l'air ambiant. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle rouvrit les yeux : Konzen et sa tante se disputaient toujours, alors elle se décida à agir. Ses yeux noisettes se voilèrent en une couleur gris pâle, animée de reflets à tendance lunaire, et son esprit se raffermit le contrôle qu'elle avait sur la pièce.

C'est à ce moment, qu'en une fraction de seconde, toutes les lumières disparurent, ou plutôt, furent comme aspirées par la jeune déesse. La pièce tomba dans le noir et le silence revint instantanément.

« Q-Qui est à l'origine de cela ? »Demanda un des dieux présents.

« Sûrement un coup de vent… »Assura l'autre en se levant à tâtons.

Niniel riait intérieurement en voyant les deux Dieux chercher les bougies encore chaudes, un briquet ou des allumettes…La déesse pouvait voir dans la nuit, rien de plus normal pour elle. De plus, elle s'amusait à bouger les objets de place, car étant dans l'ombre, le contrôle qu'elle exerçait était très fort. Alors les Dieux se démenaient à chercher à nouveau les objets qu'ils avaient posés 3 secondes auparavant…

« Bon…On arrête la blague. »Se dit-elle.

Mais soudain, elle sentit le regard de quelqu'un lui déchirer le cœur : « Q-Qu'est-ce que c'est… ? »Pensa-t-elle en se retournant. C'était Konzen. Ses yeux étaient posés sur elle et lui lançait un regard accusateur, comme s'il pouvait la voir…

_« Non…Tu te fais des idées. C'est impossible. »_

_« Toi…Tu me vois, je le sais, alors écoute bien…Ne joue pas à la jeune déesse innocente avec moi. Ça ne prend pas. »_

La voix semblait sortir de nulle part, et Niniel se rendit compte qu'elle avait été la seule à l'entendre. Elle relâcha la lumière et ses yeux reprirent instantanément leur couleur noisette. Elle regarda Konzen avec inquiétude mais celui-ci semblait à nouveau plongé dans ses papiers.

« La lumière est revenue… »Constata l'un des Dieux.

« Quelle constatation mon cher ! »Se moqua Kanzeon.

« Pourrions-nous ENFIN commencer s'il vous plaît ? A ce rythme là, même dans un an, nous n'aurons pas fini ! »Se plaignit Niniel, préoccupée par cette voix et cherchant partout d'où elle pouvait venir…

« Mais c'était qui… ? »Murmura-t-elle. « Ma pauvre, t'es fatiguée toi… »

La réunion se mit alors en route, et Niniel présenta pendant 3 bons quart d'heure le projet commun comme elle, ou plutôt les nobles de son monde, le voyait.

« Et quels avantages en tirerions-nous ? Je n'en vois aucun pour l'instant. »Demanda Ritoten.

« Mais nous allons en discuter…bien sur ! »

« Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas en mesure de discuter ? Votre monde a besoin de ce traité. Alors vous pourriez peut-être vous présenter un peu plus…ouvertement ? »Chuchota le Dieu en tirant vers lui la jeune Déesse.

Niniel ne se contint plus davantage et elle retourna le poignet de Ritoten en lançant méchamment : « Ne recommencez plus jamais ça….Ou je trouverais moi-même un travail pour le Général Maria, ou plutôt pour ses lames acérées… »

Kanzeon avait été la seule à capter les paroles entreprenantes de Ritoten mais elle n'en fit rien. De toute façon, les hommes avaient tous pouvoirs et puis Niniel ne se défendait pas trop mal pour une novice !

« Le Général Maria hein ? Vous avez peur de le faire vous-même ? »Se moqua Ritoten.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est con… »Souffla Kanzeon en se prenant la tête dans une main. « Elle va seulement vous faire la peau ! »

« Respire…Ne rétorque pas… Ne rétorque pas…Allez contrôle toiiii ! »Pensa Niniel avant de desserrer les poings et de retourner à ses explications en serrant les dents « Comment Maria fait-elle ? »

« Je-disais-donc… »

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, le président regarda l'heure et déclara :

« Eh bien je pense qu'une pause serait nécessaire avant d'entamer autre chose ! Rendez-vous ici même dans une demi-heure ! »

« Bah c'est pas trop tôt ! »Grommela Konzen.

Niniel sourit : il avait dit exactement ce qu'elle venait de penser…Il la vit mais l'ignora complètement, rangeant ses papiers et en prenant une autre pile, qu'il se mit à signer sans même les lire !

« Vous ne les lisez pas ? »Tenta-t-elle.

« Pourquoi faire ?... »

« Euuuhhh… »

« Si vous ne savez pas répondre, ne posez pas la question ! »S'énerva-t-il.

Prise de court, la Déesse de la Nuit préféra s'en aller un peu plus loin…C'est alors qu'elle fut interpellée par la Kwannon.

« Vous ne sortez pas ? »

« Euh…Je ne connais pas bien les bâtiments et…j'ai un peu peur de ne pas…être à l'heure dans la salle ! »Avoua-t-elle en se passant une main sur la nuque. « Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… »

« Vous perdre ? Vous vous moquez de moi ? »

« On va dire que je n'ai pas vraiment le sens de l'orientation le jour… »Répondit Niniel.

« Le jour ? »Répéta Konzen, sans lever le nez de ses papiers à signer.

« Konzen…Arrête de signer frénétiquement ces papiers ! Tu ne les a même pas lus… »Déplora Kanzeon, amusée. « Je pourrais te faire signer n'importe quoi ! »

« Si tu ne tiens pas à la vie, je t'en prie ! Et cela ne règle pas la question de la vue de mademoiselle… »Répliqua-t-il

« Eh bien…Je vais vous faire une confidence… »Commença Niniel, s'efforçant de rester gentille, pas pour Konzen (qui commençait d'ailleurs à l'énerver…) mais pour Kanzeon. « Je vois parfaitement bien la nuit ! »

« Intéressant ! Et quels sont vos autres pouvoirs ? »

« Bah…En 3 mois…Vous aurez sûrement le temps de les découvrir ! »Répondit malicieusement la déesse.

« Bon…Alors j'ai hâte de voir çà ! »Finit Kanzeon en partant.

Il ne restait donc plus que Konzen, ses papiers, et Niniel dans la salle. La déesse de la Nuit entama la conversation :

« Vous ne…sortez pas non plus ? »

Le Dieu mit longtemps à répondre, tant et si bien que Niniel se demanda s'il l'avait entendu…

« Non. Je finis ça. »

« …Ah…Vous êtes en retard dans vos papiers vous aussi ? »Demanda-t-elle en riant

« Oui. »Répondit-il froidement.

« Eh ben…Il n'est pas très loquace… »Pensa Niniel avant de retenter sa chance, alors Kanzeon n'avait même pas daigné lever la tête vers elle !

« Je peux peut-être vous aider… ? »

« Non. »Cingla-t-il

« Mais … »Protesta-t-elle

« J'ai dis non ! »Répliqua-t-il, en levant enfin le regard vers la jeune déesse.

« Pfff...Vous me décevez. Je ne voyais pas en vous un de ces bureaucrates écervelés qui ne sortent jamais de leur bureau...! »Lança-t-elle méchamment.

Konzen poussa ses papiers loin de lui et se leva. Il était plus grand que Niniel et le regard qu'il posa sur elle la fit presque reculer. Mais elle se contenta de l'observer sans ciller...Pour la première fois, elle le voyait entièrement : il était beau, vraiment beau, et c'était assez rare qu'un Dieu plaise à Niniel, elle qui, au grand désarroi de son père, avait repoussé de nombreux prétendants à sa main. Renvoyé serait le mot le plus exacte: elle trouvait toujours le moyen de les déstabiliser...Sa salle étant très faiblement éclairée sur sa demande, la déesse avait tout pouvoir sur ceux qui y pénétraient et elle sondait allègrement leur sentiments pour en trouver les failles...Puis un jour, il n'y eut plus de prétendants, enfin presque...Alors Niniel passait pour la déesse la plus difficile mais aussi la plus effrayante pour les hommes...Celle dont personne n'avait jamais pris le coeur. Bien sur, la déesse s'en fichait éperdument, et puis ça l'amusait beaucoup de leur faire quasi peur à tous ces idiots qui ne voyaient en elle qu'un instrument supplémentaire pour gravir l'échelle de la société, ou alors que l'objet d'un désir accru par le simple fait qu'elle soit inaccessible...De plus, elle n'avait pas le temps pour ces foutaises ( son père la surchargeait de travail) et puis aucun Dieu ne lui plaisait vraiment, ou rarement...Là c'était différent. Il lui avait plus physiquement dès le début : c'était déjà un exploit en soi. Mieux, Konzen n'en était pas conscient, ce qui rendait sa contemplation encore plus agréable et plus vraie sue nature...Mais son caractère froid était déroutant...et attirant à la fois.

« Venez . Puisque vous y tenez. »Claqua Konzen en partant.

Vraiment, Niniel ne comprenait pas les réactions de ce jeune Dieu...

« J'arrive! Mais où est-ce qu'on va? »

« Mon bureau. »

Pour essayer de détendra l'atmosphère, la déesse se moqua:

« Vous ne faites jamais de phrase de plus de 5 mots? »

Mais Konzen ne répondit jamais.

« Ou alors vous êtes timide! »Continua-t-elle.

Toujours le silence, alors Niniel s'énerva...Elle courut à moitié pour se mettre à hauteur de Konzen:

« Vous allez arrêter de m'ignorer? »

« ... »

« Eh je vous parle! »

La tempe de Konzen se mit à battre rapidement : il s'énervait apparemment aussi vite que Niniel...

« NON ! Je n'ai pas fini de vous ignorer! NON : je ne suis pas timide et NON je ne fais pas que des phrases courtes, ça vous suffit ? »

« Euh... »

« Et puis c'est quoi cet air de déesse innocente et enfantine hein? Tout le monde...enfin MOI je sais que c'est vous le coup de tout à l'heure! J'ai vu la lumière converger vers vous! »Cria-t-il à moitié.

« CHUT! Je vous en prie... »Chuchota la déesse.

« Dans mon bureau... »Murmura Konzen après l'avoir considérée un instant.

Au bout de deux minutes, ils pénétrèrent dans le dit bureau et Niniel s'exclama en enjambant une pile de dossiers à terre:

« Quel...bazar! Enfin...Vous êtes vraiment en retard...! »

« Bah...Ça ne dérange personne...Ici tout est long, tout dure toujours un temps fou, alors pourquoi je dérogerais à la règle? »Répliqua Konzen.

« Hmmm, je vois...Il a l'air très fade votre monde. »

« Parce que le vôtre est mieux? »

« Non...Pas vraiment...Mais Maria, enfin le Général Maria, vous dirait peut-être qu'il l'est un peu plus...Pour moi, pas de différence : les bureaux et les papiers seront toujours les mêmes d'un monde à l'autre... »Soupira-t-elle tristement.

Konzen ne répondit pas : elle avait raison.

« Au fait...Comment avez-vous pu voir les lumières tout à l'heure? »

« Pfff...Je n'ai aucun pouvoir précis et déterminé, ou aucun que je ne connaisse. Mais la vieille me soutient que je serais l'équivalant d'un Dieu du Soleil. Stupide! »

« Pourquoi stupide? Il y en a forcément un ! Qui-est-ce? »

« Il n'y a plus de Dieu du Soleil au paradis céleste depuis 1000 ans. Il est mort dans un combat contre l'Empereur céleste actuel. Voulant prendre le pouvoir, il a rallié à lui l'ancien Prince des Dieux Guerriers et ils l'ont attaqués. Ils ont échoués à renverser le pouvoir. Le Prince des Dieux Guerriers a été banni sur Terre, privé de ses pouvoirs et de son immortalité, faute de pouvoir le maîtriser, et le Dieu du Soleil a été enfermé dans de sombres cachots. »

« Banni sur Terre? Quelle fin horrible... »

« C'est le sort des traîtres chez nous. »

« Pourquoi pas la mort? »

« Parce qu'il y a plus de chances que la réincarnation se fasse en Dieu ou en une créature équivalente, à moins que le corps ne soit envoyé sur Terre bien sûr... »

« Notre monde est moins cruel que le vôtre: la mort donne une seconde chance! Bien sûr c'est terrible, car le Dieu ne peut que revenir très longtemps après.. »Expliqua Niniel « Mais qu'est devenu le Dieu du Soleil alors? Il est toujours enfermé? »

« Il est mort. »

« M-Mort? Mais un Dieu ne peut pas mourir seul ! »

« Rare mais pas impossible. Privé de son élément vital, le Dieu Soleil a dépéri lentement pendant 500 ans. Puis il s'est éteint. Son agonie a été terriblement longue, mais le Paradis céleste a été punis de cette ignominie. Le monde est devenu fade, le soleil a pâli: sa lumière dorée n'existe plus et ne renvoie ici qu'une blancheur éclatante...et froide...Le Soleil est mort en même temps que son Dieu, et il a été prédit qu'il ne reviendrait que lorsqu'un souffle de renouveau balayera Ciel et Terre... »

« Waaooohh... »

« Seulement...D'après les Sages du Conseil, il semblerait qu'à nouveau le soleil brille plus fort depuis quelques années, annonçant le retour de ce Dieu ...L'Empereur a pris cela comme une menace à son trône et a juré qu'il le traquerait dès sa naissance. Cette histoire est presque oubliée aujourd'hui car on a pas retrouvé de pouvoirs chez les derniers nouveaux-nés suspectés...La réincarnation de ce Dieu a toujours fait peur et l'Empereur le cherche ardemment pour le soumettre. La vieille m'a élevée ici et m'a toujours mis en garde ...Mais je ne pense pas être le Dieu Soleil. C'est stupide et impossible. »

« Oui, si vous le pensez... »

« Il est temps d'y retourner. »Claqua Konzen.

« ... »

De retour dans la salle, Kanzeon lança:

« Alors mon cher neveu? Cette sortie? »

« La ferme! »Répliqua le blond en s'asseyant.

« Vous avez réussi à me le sortir Niniel! Je peux vous appelez Niniel? »

« Oui bien sur! Je ne demande que ça! »

« Ahhh...Tant mieux! Alors...Il parle pas beaucoup n'est-ce pas? En même temps c'était déjà un exploit de la sortir de sa toile mon araignée alors...Faut pas trop en demander^^ »

Konzen le va un regard menaçant vers la déesse, qui répondit un « Non... », comprenant tristement que leur conversation n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Durant la fin de la réunion, Konzen redevint froid, distant et assez méchant dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, voire même têtu et colérique ...Triste qu'il l'ignore ainsi, Niniel décida d'abandonner la partie et se cloîtra dans le silence, laissant ces vieux Dieux croulants parler sans vergogne d'un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas...

Niniel sortit finalement de la salle de réunion à la fin de la journée , et chercha des yeux son amie qu'elle ne trouva pas seule. Comme d'habitude apparemment. Elle était en compagnie d'un jeune dieu et ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Encore en train de draguer. Elle peut pas s'en empêcher…. J'espère qu'elle va tenir sa promesse…. Tss… Elle plaît aussi aux dieux d'ici apparemment… »

« Je dois y aller… » Murmura Maria qui était en plein dilemme. Fallait-il qu'elle l'embrasse ou pas ? Et puis, elle avait promis à son amie de ne pas draguer à tout bout de champ comme elle le faisait dans leur monde. En plus, Niniel l'attendait, et dieu seul sait combien il ne faut pas l'énerver encore plus après quatre heures de réunion. Elle écarta doucement Kenren qui lui aussi réfléchissait.

« J'y vais ou pas ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? D'habitude, je me prends pas la tête pour une fille ! Mais là…. Et si je la brusquais ? Allez ! Décide toi mon vieux ! Tu l'emballes ou pas ?... ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? » Se demanda-t-il alors que la déesse le repoussait en répétant :

« Je dois y aller…. Mon amie m'attend… »

« Ah…. »

Kenren était déçu. Il pensait qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui, et étonnamment, contrairement à d'habitude, il se sentait mal. C'était la première fois qu'il s'inquiétait autant…

Mais son cœur se réchauffa quand il la regarda lui sourire tendrement…

« J'espère qu'on se reverra Kenren.. » Déclara-t-elle avant de lui déposer un furtif baiser sur la joue et de partir en courant vers son amie. Le dieu fut abasourdi. Il n'eut le temps de ne rien faire et voyait la jeune fille s'éloigner de lui. Il passa sa main sur la joue qu'elle avait embrassée et se mit à sourire inexplicablement. Il se sentait heureux. Cette jeune inconnue avait envoûté son cœur et il se sentait bien. Si bien…

« Moi aussi j'espère qu'on se reverra… » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. « Maria…. » Soupira-t-il, son cœur battant la chamade en entendant ce mot. Il regarda une nouvelle fois le cerisier en fleurs, et n'ayant jamais remarqué sa beauté, se mit à penser :

« C'est magnifique… »

Il repartit donc, l'esprit ailleurs et retourna à ses occupations, mais sans cesser de penser à la jeune déesse…

« Encore en train de draguer ? » S'enquit Niniel lorsque son amie revint à ses côtés. Cette dernière avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ce dieu lui plaisait beaucoup..

« Il m'a fait visiter le centre ville…. »

« Vraiment, Et c'est tout ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Oui ! Je te jure ! C'est pas allé plus loin ! Je tiens toujours mes promesses ! »

« Hmm… Il te plaît celui-là ? »

« Il est pas mal…. »

« Mais, il te plaît ? » Répéta-t-elle, un sourire malicieux sur le visage ; Elle voyait bien que chez son amie, il s'était produit un tilt.

« Bah… Il est canon, drôle… Enfin… Il est parfait quoi ! Tu serais pas en train de me dire que… ? »

« Tu es tombée sous son charme ! »

« Tu crois ? »

« Mais t'es bête ou quoi ! »

« C'est que… J'ai jamais ressenti ce sentiment, alors… Et puis, tu m'as fait promettre que je ne ferais rien avec les dieux d'ici ! »

« Ok… Tu peux, si c'est vraiment sérieux. Si ils savaient que tu coures après tous les mecs, on aurait une mauvaise réputation. Déjà que c'est assez compliqué comme ça… »

« Je me doutais, ça va être difficile de s'imposer… Sinon, comment s'est passé la première réunion ? »

« Chiant… C'était horrible… »

« Ah, Y'a même pas un beau mec qui te plaît dans ce conseil ? »

Niniel baissa la tête en se mettant à rougir.

« Eh !Non...!»

«Niniel...Je te connais par cœur allez!»Insista Maria

«Bon...OK... Mais comment tu sais ? »

« T'es pas trop énervée, donc c'était une des possibilités… Alors ? Il est comment ? »

« Il a… De magnifiques cheveux blonds et des yeux améthystes…Il est…. »

« Super canon et trop sexy, Il a l'air d'être bon au pieu ? » S'exclama maria ;

« Arrête de tout ramener à ça… » S'exaspéra son amie.

« Bon, ok… Il est juste beau alors ! »

« T'es grave…. »

« Je sais ! » Rit la jeune déesse avant de déclarer : « Allez ! Tu veux que je t'emmène dans un petit resto super sympa, Ca doit donner faim ces réunion ! »

« De toute façon, toi, t'as toujours faim… » Lui fit remarquer la déesse de la Lune.

« C'est vrai ! »

« Comment tu connais ce resto au fait ? »

« C'est Kenren qui m'y a emmené ! »

« Il s'appelle Kenren ? »

« Oui ! Et toi ? Comment s'appelle ton prince charmant ? » Ironisa-t-elle gentiment.

« Konzen… »

Elles se mirent à discuter pendant tout le trajet de la fameuse réunion, puis une fois au restaurant, commandèrent quelque chose.

A la fin du repas, Niniel s'inquiéta…

« Au fait…. Tu sais comment on rentre ? »

« …. ? Bah…. A pied ! »

« Non ! Tu te rappelles du chemin ? »

« … Ah ! Oui ! Bien sûr ! Y'a pas de problèmes pour ça ! »

« Comment ça y'a pas de problèmes ? C'est la deuxième fois que tu viens ici. Nous ne connaissons pas ce monde, et il n'y a PAS de problèmes ? »

« Du calme…. »

« Comment je pourrais l'être ? On va se perdre ! »

« Mais non ! Je connais le chemin pour rentrer . C'est tout simple… »

« … ? »

« Mais c'est pas compliqué ! Tu prends à gauche quand tu sors, puis ensuite la troisième à droite, tout droit jusqu'à la tour, deuxième rue à gauche, après première rue à droite, tout droit, puis on arrive au palais, et après gauche, tout droit et dans nos appartements ! » Finit-elle.

« …. C-Comment tu sais tout ça ? » S'étonna Niniel, n'en revenant pas.

« Suffit juste d'observer les alentours. C'est une des premières choses qu'on fait dans l'armée, l'orientation. Faut chercher des éléments qui peuvent nous servir de repère, puis on s'y retrouve ! » Expliqua Maria en haussant les épaules.

« Wouaah… Quoi comme éléments par exemple ? »

« Hmm…. Dans la forêt, la mousse indique le nord, après on repère la forme des arbres… »

« Mais tu retiens tout ça ? »

« Bah oui…. Tu retiens bien toutes les lois de chez nous, c'est pareil, sauf que moi, c'est plus à court terme… »

« Ouais… Enfin, je connais pas toutes les lois…. Mais ici, t'as pris quoi comme repères ? »

« Bah…. Y'avait une maison, avec un pot de fleurs bleues, puis un nid sur le toit d'une autre, y'a la tour, la formes des rues, et pleins d'autres trucs… »

« Comment tu vois tout ça ? »

« Sais pas…. Question d'entraînement je pense… »

Elles rentrèrent donc dans leurs appartements sans aucuns problèmes grâce au sens de l'orientation de Maria, mais en arrivant devant la porte, elles virent un garde . Celui-ci leur donna un message avant de partir.

Niniel s'assit donc sur le lit et ouvrit le rouleau de papier avant de lire à voix haute :

_« Chères représentantes de l'autre monde,_

_Étant donné que le général Maria ne prend pas part aux accords en cours, et pour éviter qu'elle parcourt les rues du monde Céleste sans aucun but précis, nous proposons, moi, Ritoten, avec l'accord de l'Empereur, que le général soit sous la garde du maréchal Tempo. Ce dernier ira la chercher demain, devant la salle de réunion._

_En espérant que vous ayez tout ce dont vous avez besoin,_

_Ritoten, conseiller de l'Empereur. »_

« Comment ça parcourir les rues sans aucun but précis ? » S'étonna Maria.

« C'est ce que tu faisais cet aprem' ! »

« J'avais un but ! Je voulais visiter ! »

« Cherche pas à comprendre, ce Ritoten est un serpent… »

« Ouais… Mais c'est trop nul ! Je voulais revoir Kenren moi ! »

« T'avais un autre rendez vous avec lui ? »

« Non. Mais… J'aurais pris la peine de le chercher ! » Expliqua-t-elle, devant sona mie qui pouffa de rire devant sa réponse. « …. Bah quoi ? »

« Non rien ! »

« C'est ça ! Toi au moins, ton Konzen, tu es sûre de le revoir ! »

« Oui, c'est vrai, cependant…. »

« …. ? »

« Il est…. Il a beau être super canon, il est super froid ! »

« Pas cool…. »

« Et toi ton Kenren ? Niveau caractère, il est comment ? » Demanda son amie avec malice, détournant ainsi la conversation sur un autre dieu.

« Bah…. Il est…. Comment dire…. Il a bien le style dragueur et coureur de filles ! »

« Comme toi mais à l'inverse… » Pensa Niniel, dépitée.

« Mais j'aime bien ! » Finit Maria avec un sourire pas très recommandable sur le visage.

Les deux amies continuèrent donc à discuter jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, puis se couchèrent….

* * *

_**Voilà pour le second chapitre! C'est fait ^^Pour le troisième nous allons essayer de faire le plus vite possible!**_

**Maria:** Encore bosser?

**Niniel:** Oui Maria...Encore bosser...^^''

**Maria:**Tu veux pas plutôt te détendre? Tu bosses tout le temps!

**Niniel :** Il en faut bien pendant que les autres s'amusent_ ( ne vise personne XD)_

**Maria:**Quoi? Moi je bosse pas? Viens donc voir un peu! Je vais te montrer!

**Niniel: **Ah? Tu vas enfin me montrer en quoi constitue ton travail?Chouette ! On va où?

**Maria **: AU BAAAR! :D

**Niniel:**...No comment...

**Maria:**Allez viennnnnss!

**Niniel :** Naaaaaaan Au secours!

**Maria:** A plus pour le prochain chapitre ^^ Nous on s'en va! Ah ! Oui j'oubliais...Une review?^^

**Niniel :** Au secouuuurs!


	3. Il s'en passe des choses dans la bibli!

**Titre : Paradis Perdu**

**Résumé : **500 ans avant l'arrivée de Goku, notre paradis en pleine crise tente un rapprochement avec celui de Tempo, Kenren et Konzen… Mais l'arrivée de ces étrangers bouleversera le quotidien bien morne de nos 3 petits Dieux ^^ NO YAOI ^^ Couples : vous verrez^^

**Auteurs :** 2 fans totalement déjantées (c'est pas moi qui l'ait dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les perso nous appartiennent….euuuh…ok….on avait dit sérieux…Mais à deux on l'est jamais alors…. ! OK : Tous les perso de la Grandissime Kazuya Minekura sont pas à nous malheureusement…. (Allez rien qu'un petit peu ?) Mais certains sont à nous quand même !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

**Niniel :** C'est quoi ce titre ?

**Maria :** Ça te plaît pas ? C'est pour attirer nos lecteurs…

**Niniel :** Ou les faire fuir…

**Maria :** Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? _(yeux tout kawais)_

**Niniel :**Parce que…

**Maria :** Ça va au moins attirer une personne que je connais ! ^^

**Niniel**_(d'un air dépité)_ : Qui ça ?

**Maria :** Kenren !

* * *

**-Chapitre trois-**

**Il s'en passe des choses dans une bibliothèque !**

Le lendemain, Niniel se réveilla après son amie qu'elle retrouva dans la petite cour derrière leurs appartements. Elle était en uniforme et armée. Elle avait sorti ses deux sabres et répétait des mouvements. Mais Maria s'arrêta de s'entraîner quand elle vit son amie.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? » Demanda cette dernière.

« Non. Une bonne heure je pense… »

Elle rangea ses sabres et s'exclama : « J'ai faim ! Je t'ai attendu pour manger ! »

« Pourquoi tu t'entraînais ? »

« Pour pas me rouiller ! Non ! En fait, faut que je donne une bonne image de notre monde pour le maréchal Tempo… »

« D'accord… Pff…. Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme responsabilités ! C'est fou ! » Soupira Niniel.

Puis, en début d'après midi, les deux Déesses se rendirent devant la salle de réunion.

« Faut que je te laisse ! » S'exclama la Déesse de la Lune.

« Ok, j'attends le maréchal Tempo ! »

« Je te rejoindrais quand tu auras fini ! »

« A tout à l'heure alors ! »

La porte se referma derrière elle, laissant son amie seule attendre le Dieu Tempo.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs, venait à peine d'être au courant qu'il devait s'occuper du général.

« Maréchal Tempo ! Vous êtes un de nos meilleurs hommes ! » Déclara Ritoten qui avait convoqué un jeune homme aux yeux verts, avec des cheveux bruns très foncés. Il portait une grande blouse blanche, des lunettes et un bloc sous son bras droit.

« C'est un peu trop, Ritoten sama… »

« Pas du tout ! Comme vous l'avez sans doute entendu, des représentants de l'autre monde sont arrivés pour faire des accords… »

« Oui, mais je n'étais pas là pendant la cérémonie d'accueil… »

« C'est vrai, vous devriez vous occuper des soldats non invités, donc, parmi eux, il y a un général. Et je vous demanderais de le prendre en charge… »

« De le prendre ne charge ? »

« Oui. Montrez lui ce que vaut notre armée. Hier, nous avons eu une pure provocation ! Il faut remédier à cela ! »

« Une provocation ? »

« Ne discutez pas ! Ce sont les ordres de l'Empereur ! »

« Hai ! »

« Donc allez chercher ce général devant la salle de réunion ! »

Le jeune homme sortit, un peu déboussolé et complètement pris de court. Qu'allait-il faire avec ce général de l'autre monde ? Il n'avait pas prévu ça dans son programme !

Il arriva enfin devant la porte, où se trouvait une jeune fille qui semblait attendre quelqu'un…

« Il n'est pas arrivé…. » Se dit Tempo. « S'il est comme Kenren, ça promet ! »

« Excusez-moi… » Commença Maria, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

« Oui ? Un problème ? » Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Vous…. Vous êtes le maréchal Tempo ? »

« Oui, c'est moi, pour… ? »

« Tempo sama ! Je suis le général Maria, général de l'autre monde. » Déclara la jeune Déesse en le saluant.

« …. ? …. C'est…. Vous… » S'étonna-t-il, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce que la personne dont il devait s'occuper soit une femme.

« Hai ! »

« Ah…. D'accord…. Bien…. » Balbutia-t-il, mais reprenant très vite. « Désolé, on vient juste de me mettre au courant. Je ne savais pas… »

« Ce n'est pas grave… »

« Et…. Je n'ai rien préparé, je ne sais pas si…. Ce que j'allais faire va vous plaire… »

« Ce n'est pas un problème. Je ne vous dérangerais pas… »

« Vous n'êtes pas obligée, vous savez… »

« Les ordres sont les ordres, je ne peux. J'ai promis à mon Empereur… » Expliqua-t-elle, toujours en position de salut.

« C'est bon, tu peux te reposer… » Lui dit gentiment Tempo. Elle baissa donc son bras, alors le Dieu reprit : « Tu peux venir avec moi, mais si ça ne t'intéresse pas, tu pourras partir…. »

« J'aimerais bien… » Se dit-elle. « J'aimerais bien chercher Kenren… Mais je dois respecter ma promesse ! Pour notre monde, pour l'Empereur ! »

Elle suivit donc le maréchal Tempo qui lui posait beaucoup de questions sur son monde, visiblement très intéressé.

« Et puis, il a l'air sympa ce sup' ! » Pensa-t-elle.

« Ritoten vient de me dire que vous aviez provoqué notre armée hier…. »

« Provoqué ? »

« Je comprends… » Soupira-t-il. « Il m'a raconté des salades…. »

« Enfin…. Je n'ai pas provoqué votre armée, je ne me le permettrais pas…. Je pense juste qu'il n'a pas apprécié que je batte ses soldats… »

« De toute façon, je te préviens, Ritoten n'apprécie pas grand-chose à part le pouvoir… »

« Mais pourquoi a-t-il voulu me mettre à l'épreuve ? Il n'a rien à voir avec l'armée…. »

« Tu sais, armée et pouvoir sont étroitement liés ici… »

« Ah, d'accord… »

« Et tu me dis que tu as battu ses soldats ? » Reprit-il.

« Bah… Euh…. Ouais…. Mais sans me vanter, ils n'étaient pas si forts que ça… »

« Si tu le dis… » Lui répondit Tempo, amusé. « Comment trouves-tu ce endroit ? Ce monde, je veux dire, par rapport au tien ? »

« Calme…. Très calme… Même trop à mon goût ! Chez nous, c'est plus animé ! Enfin… Peut être chez moi en y réfléchissant… »

« Comment ça chez toi ? » S'étonna le Dieu.

« Je veux dire, dans mon régiment…. On s'entraine beaucoup, mais on s'amuse aussi ! Quand même, votre monde est plus calme que le notre et… Un peu trop… Blanc… »

« Blanc ? »

« Tout est blanc ici ! Ça fait fade ! »

« Ah d'accord…. C'est vrai… Tu n'as pas tort… » Constata-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

Ils discutèrent ainsi des différences entre les deux mondes, les deux armées en particulier, jusqu'à ce que Tempo s'arrête devant une porte.

« C'est là… » Déclara-t-il.

« …. ? » « Mais qu'est-ce qui est là ? » Se demanda-t-elle. Et comme pour répondre à ses pensées, le Dieu ajouta :

« C'est l'endroit où je passe le plus clair de mon temps… »

« …. ? »

Prudemment, il posa la main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Sachant ce qu'il y avait derrière, il se mit sur le côté. La Déesse, elle, eut tout juste le temps de reculer, échappant à la tonne de livres et de papier qui s'abattait sur elle.

« C'est…. C'est quoi ça ? » Balbutia-t-elle, toute blanche devant la montagne qui se dressait désormais devant elle.

« Ma bibliothèque… » Expliqua-t-il, un peu gêné, passant sa main sur sa nuque. « On va dire que le rangement, ce n'est pas trop mon truc… »

« Je vois ça… » Répondit Maria avec un sourire amusée. « Vous avez beaucoup de livres ? »

« Oui, pas mal… Je vais vous aider à rentrer…. »

Une fois dans la bibliothèque, la Déesse n'en revenait pas du nombre incroyable de livres sur les étagères, sur le bureau et au sol…-.**-'**

Elle n'en avait jamais vu autant. Les piles sur le sol lui arrivaient presque à la taille !

« Vous avez lu tout ça ? » S'intéressa-t-elle.

« Oui, mais mes favoris sont les livres d'histoire. Je les lis tout le temps, enfin…. Quand j'ai du temps de libre…. »

« Mon père aussi s'intéressait beaucoup à l'histoire de notre monde. Il avait pas mal de livres, mais pas autant que vous… »

« Avait ? » s'étonna le Dieu.

« Oui, il est…. » Commença-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

« Je vois, tu vis avec ta mère… »

La Déesse secoua la tête : « Non, elle aussi…. Elle est morte après ma naissance… »

« Je ne comprends pas, vous n'êtes pas immortels dans votre monde ? » Demanda prudemment Tempo.

« Si… Enfin…. C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer…. Mon père a été pris comme un traître et…. On l'a…. exécuté… Mais ce n'était pas un traître ! Il n'y avait pas de raison valable pour qu'il soit exécuté ! C'était un grand général, respecté de tous ! Et respectant nos lois ! »

« Je te crois… » Murmura le jeune homme, compréhensif.

« Ils n'avaient pas d'excuses valables pour…. Le tuer…. Depuis, notre monde a beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre… C'est pour cela que…. Nous avons besoin de ce traité…. »

« Et c'est pour cela que tu es dans l'armée, non ? Tu veux ressembler à ton père ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

« Oui… J'aimerais être aussi forte que lui…»

« C'est une bonne raison… »

« Vous croyez ? »

« Ce n'est pas pour le pouvoir que tu veux devenir forte… »

« C'est pour aider les autres, notre monde… »

« Tu y arriveras. Un grand général, comme l'était sûrement ton père, sait se faire respecter de ses hommes. Et ceux-ci seront prêts à donner leur vie pour leur général…. »

« Oui, j'essayerais… »

Un silence s'installa alors, mais fut interrompu par Maria qui demanda :

« Quel genre d'histoires aimez-vous lire, Tempo sama ? »

« J'aime beaucoup étudier les guerres d'en bas…. »

La Déesse esquissa un sourire en murmurant : « Comme mon père… »

« Chez nous, une guerre nous a beaucoup marqués… C'est la guerre la plus longue de notre monde, elle a duré dix ans… »

« Ah bon ? » S'intéressa le jeune homme, toujours curieux de connaître de nouvelles choses, surtout à ce sujet.

« Oui. On l'appelle la guerre de Troie… Elle a opposé deux peuples, les grecs et les troyens. Ces derniers ont été assiégés pendant dix ans. Même les Dieux y ont participé ! »

Voyant que cela intéressait le jeune Dieu, elle continua sur sa lancé, bien qu'en parler s'avérait assez difficile pour elle.

« Il y a eu des batailles sanglantes, Dieux contre Dieux. Mon père m'a dit que c'était un véritable carnage sur les champs de batailles… »

« Comment a fini cette guerre ? »

« Un grec, nommé Ulysse a trouvé une ruse pour déjouer l'attention des Troyens…. Les Grecs ont donc fait semblant de battre en retraite et construisirent pour offrande, un énorme cheval de bois. En voyant les navires s'éloigner, les Troyens ont fêté leur victoire et firent entrer le cheval dans la ville. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que des soldats grecs s'y étaient cachés. Et, en pleine nuit, alors que tous dormaient, ils ouvrirent les portes de l'intérieur, jusque là infranchissables. L'armée grecque, revenue en cachette mit la ville à feu et à sang. Il n'y eut que très peu de survivants… Après cette guerre, les survivants troyens et les héros grecs et leurs familles ont été changés en Dieux, puis transférés au Paradis Céleste, tandis que les Dieux originels se sont séparés de notre monde…. » Expliqua la jeune fille. « Cependant, la guerre continue d'exister en haut…. Les Troyens, enfin, ce qu'il en reste sont persécutés par les Grecs qui considèrent qu'ils ne devraient pas vivre, c'est-à-dire, presque tous les Grecs…. »

« Et tu es de quel côté ? »

« Moi ? Je suis troyenne… »

« Tu étais dans la ville assiégée ? »

« Je n'avais que cinq ans quand Troie a été prise…. Cependant, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier… »

« Mais… Quelle était la cause de cette guerre ? Des territoires ? »

« Non. A cause d'une femme, Hélène, femme de Ménélas qui était le frère du roi de Sparte en Grèce. Elle tomba amoureuse de Paris, prince troyen et s'enfuit avec lui. Ménélas, furieux a donc appelé son frère à l'aide et tous les peuples de Grèce se sont réunis pour récupérer Hélène… Mais Agamemnon, le roi de Sparte a profité de la situation pour déclarer cette guerre. Troie était la ville la plus riche et où l'économie était excellente… »

« C'est vraiment…. Incroyable… » Souffla-t-il, bluffé surtout que cette jeune fille ait supporté tout ça.

« C'est vrai que cette guerre a marqué les esprits… » Lui répondit Maria, tentant de rester la plus neutre possible, car cette guerre l'avait beaucoup marquée. « Si vous voulez, je pourrais vous apporter des livres de l'histoire de notre monde…. Je crois que chez moi, je dois en avoir pas mal…. »

« Je veux bien ! » La remercia Tempo avec un grand sourire.

« Tempo sama ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pourrais-je vous aider ? »

« …. ? A quoi faire ? » S'étonna le Dieu.

« A ranger tout ça… C'est…. Un océan de livres…. Vous risquez de les abîmer si vous ne les ranger pas…. »

« Non, non ! Ne t'occupe pas de ça ! »

« J'insiste ! Tenez ! Prenez un gros livre, lisez-le, et je m'occupe du rangement ! » S'exclama la Déesse, déterminée.

« Mais… Ce n'est pas la peine… »

« J'insiste ! Et de toute façon, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire ! »

« Bah…. »

Maria attrapa donc un livre d'histoire, le plus gros qu'elle vit, et le mit dans les mains du maréchal.

« Lisez. Je m'en occupe… »

« Merci… » Souffla le jeune homme, pris de court et ne sachant que faire devant la détermination de la Déesse. Il s'installa alors sur un petit fauteuil et se mit à lire…

Maria se mit donc au travail. Et quel travail ! La bibliothèque du maréchal était un vrai bazar ! Et plein de poussière en plus ! Donc, après avoir tout dépoussiéré, elle rangea les livres par genre, puis par auteur, travail très long et qu'elle fit avec beaucoup de patience. Puis, ayant vu des maquettes enfouies sous les piles, elle répara celles qui étaient cassées, puis les exposa sur la grande table du fond, où auparavant, il n'y avait que des livres. Elle y passa toute l'après midi, pendant que Tempo lisait, totalement plongé dans son livre et ne remarquant rien à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Le résultat fut très positif. La bibliothèque brillait de mille feux. Les maquettes sur la table, et une autre d'objet volant accrochée au plafond rendaient vraiment bien. Maintenant, cela ressemblait à une vraie bibliothèque ! Fière d'elle et un peu crevée, elle décida de prendre un livre pour ne pas déranger le maréchal qui lisait encore !

Elle s'installa donc sur le petit canapé du bureau d'à côté et ouvrit un livre qui parlait des mythes de ce monde. Les mythes. Cela lui rappelait son père. Petite, elle aimait tellement qu'il lui lise des histoires, des histoires mythologiques…

Tempo finit peu de temps après le livre qu'il avait entamé en début d'après midi. Il referma enfin le bouquin et leva la tête…

Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Jamais il n'avait vu la pièce dans cet état. Dans une telle propreté…

« J'avais complètement oublié ces maquettes… ! » Se dit-il en inspectant le travail de la Déesse. « Elle a vraiment fait du bon boulot ! Excellent même ! Mais au fait, où est-elle ? »

Il la chercha du regard et la trouva endormie dans le petit bureau. Il s'approcha d'elle sans un bruit. Elle dormait paisiblement sur le petit sofa de la pièce, un livre dans les mains. Amusé, il sourit et l'installa plus confortablement, puis ôta délicatement le livre de ses mains qu'il allât ranger directement. Pour une fois ! Mais il ne voulait pas gâcher tout le travail de la jeune fille…

C'est à ce moment là qu'un jeune homme fit irruption dans la pièce. Lui aussi, en voyant l'état de la salle fut abasourdi…

« Wouah ! Un ouragan est passé par là ! Tu t'es enfin décidé à prendre une femme de ménage ? Mais qui aurait bien put accepter ? » S'exclama-t-il.

« Parle pas trop fort Kenren… » Lui conseilla Tempo.

« …. ? Au fait…. » Commença le Dieu. « J'ai… Un problème…. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? » S'exaspéra le maréchal.

« Bah…. Je…. Je me sens…. Bizarre…. »

« …. ? Comment ça bizarre ? Tu as mal quelque part ? »

« Non. J'ai la tête ailleurs, je réponds plus aux insultes…. Mon sup' m'a engueulé tout à l'heure, et pour une fois, j'ai rien dit ! C'est pas normal ! »

« Oui, tu as raison… » Acquiesça-t-il.

« Et puis surtout, j'ai… Comme un vide… Y'a un truc qui me manque…. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te manque ? »

« Justement… Je sais pas ! »

« Et…. T'as vraiment rien répondu à ton supérieur tout à l'heure ? » Reprit-il, n'en revenant pas que pour une fois, la tête brûlée et l'insolent Kenren ne s'insurge pas.

« Non ! Il m'a crié dessus pendant une bonne demie heure en m'insultant de tous les noms soit disant parce que j'ai raté l'arrivée des représentants de l'autre monde, soit dit en passant, dont je m'en fous totalement…. En plus, il avait l'air encore plus énervé que d'habitude, et pas à cause de moi ! A cause des étrangers ! Il m'a dit qu'ils nous avaient insultés et qu'un de leur général a mis au tapis super facilement les gardes du corps de Ritoten….. Enfin… C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre… »

« C'était donc vrai alors…. »

« …. ? De quoi ? »

« Kenren…. Calme-toi un peu et baisse d'un ton…. »

« Mais je veux savoir ce que J'AI ! » Protesta le jeune homme.

« Je sais, mais j'ai quelqu'un à côté, le général de l'autre monde, et je pense que ce général justement, aimerait du calme… » Expliqua Tempo en désignant le bureau.

« Le général de l'autre monde ? » S'enquit Kenren. « Celui qui a buté les soldats de Ritoten ? »

« Oui… » Soupira le maréchal. « Mais… »

Trop tard, le général Kenren était déjà parti pour aller voir son collègue de l'autre monde.

« Il va la réveiller…. » Se dit Tempo en le rejoignant.

Mais son ami s'était immobilisé devant la porte ouverte du bureau.

« Kenren, voici… » Commença le maréchal.

« Maria… » Souffla le général en entrant discrètement dans le petit bureau.

« …. ? Tu la connais ? » S'étonna Tempo.

« Je l'ai rencontrée hier, mais…. Je savais pas que…. »

Le Dieu examina alors attentivement la jeune fille qui dormait tranquillement.

« Oui… C'est bien l'uniforme des soldats… » Se dit-il. « Mais…. Pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas dit hier ? »

Il s'approcha sans un bruit et s'agenouilla au pied du canapé. Quand il la regardait, il se sentait tout de suite mieux. Il parcourut des yeux les traits paisibles de la jeune Déesse et l'admira. Elle était vraiment très belle. Ses longs cheveux blonds qui épousaient les formes de son corps, son visage calme et serein…

Le général se mit à sourire inexplicablement devant ce spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Et cela, Tempo le remarqua assez vite et comprit immédiatement la fameuse « maladie » dont son ami était atteint…

« Kenren…. »

« …. »

« Kenren ? »

« Hmm ? »

Amusé par le manque de réaction du jeune général, Tempo reprit, un sourire amusé sur le visage :

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé ce que tu as… »

« … ? C'est quoi ? » S'exclama Kenren en se retournant brusquement.

« Tous les symptômes coïncident. Tu as la tête ailleurs, tu ne fais plus attention à rien, tu ressens comme un vide, et quand tu la vois, tu te mets à sourire sans explication. Tu ne vois qu'elle et tu la dévores du regard…. »

« … ? Qu'est-ce que t'en conclu ? » S'inquiéta le jeune homme.

« Que tu es amoureux Kenren ! »

Le visage du général devint soudainement livide. Lui ? Amoureux ? Pas possible…

« A…. Amou…. Amoureux…. ? » Balbutia-t-il finalement.

« Oui. Les symptômes ont commencé hier, non ? »

« Euh…. Ouais… »

« Juste après que tu l'ais quittée, non ? »

« Oui, mais…. »

« Alors ? »

« C'est…. ! Pas possible ! Je peux pas être tombé…. A-Amoureux ! Je… Enfin…. Je connais pas ce sentiment et… »

« Ça arrive à tout le monde Kenren. Même au plus coureur de jupon du monde ! » Se moqua Tempo.

« C'est pas possible ! » Décréta-t-il.

Le maréchal l'obligea donc à se retourner vers la jeune endormie. Et devant elle, il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Son cœur battait à en exploser. Il sentit une boule se former dans son estomac. Maintenant, des tonnes de questions parcouraient sa tête. Etait-il amoureux comme l'affirmait Tempo ? Mais au fond, comment pouvait-il l'être vu qu'il n'avait jamais connu ce sentiment ? Cependant… Une chose le taraudait. Il ressentait quelque chose de nouveau, un sentiment qui lui était inconnu pour cette étrangère. Alors, peut-être, oui, peut être était-il tombé amoureux… Et si oui, ce sentiment était-il réciproque ? Son cœur se serra en pensant que ce n'était peut être pas le cas…

Mais par-dessus tout, une envie irrésistible de l'embrasser le prit. Il n'avait pas envie de sexe, c'était plus que ça. Mais s'il l'embrassait, s'il elle se réveillait ? Comment allait-elle réagir ?

Trop de si… Kenren n'était pas du genre à trop réfléchir, et toutes ces questions lui donnaient mal à la tête. Que lui arrivait-il ? D'habitude, il ne se serait pas autant prit la tête pour une femme…

« Elle est si elle… » Pensa-t-il en approchant son visage de celui de Maria. Il sentit alors sa respiration, lente et calme, de la Déesse sur sa peau. Un frisson parcourut tout son corps, quand soudain, un claquement de porte se fit entendre accompagné d'un grand :

« MARIAAA ! »

Celle-ci justement ouvrit les yeux, et étonnée, se retrouva nez à nez avec le Dieu. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté. Il y avait Tempo.

« Mince… » Se dit-elle. « Pourquoi je suis pas toute seule avec lui…. »

Mais Niniel arriva en trombe dans la pièce, folle de rage, faisant sursauter son amie qui en tomba du petit canapé. Heureusement, Kenren la rattrapa juste à temps…

« MARIA ! »

« Hai ? » Demanda calmement cette dernière, ans les bras du Dieu. Elle se releva et le remercia, puis, se tourna vers son amie qui s'était mise à tourner en rond dans la pièce.

« Désolée pour cette scène… » S'excusa Maria auprès des deux Dieux qui ne comprenaient rien à ce qui se passait. « Niniel, mon amie, devant s'occuper des traités, qui n'ont pas dû lui plaire aujourd'hui… » Présenta-t-elle. « Calme-toi Niniel… »

« Comment je pourrais me calmer ! Ces vieux croulants sont tous contre moi ! Je dois rester toute…. » Commença-t-elle en marchant de long en large dans le petit bureau en faisant de grands gestes d'énervement. Mais elle fut stoppée dans son marathon circulaire de la pièce, par trois petits stylets plantés dans son kimono qui l'empêchaient ainsi d'avancer.

« Maria ! Tu te rends pas compte ! » S'exclama Niniel.

« Calme-toi…. » Soupira cette dernière en retirant les stylets plantés dans le kimono de son amie. Elle les rangea dans sa veste et reprit doucement : « Et arrête de tourner en rond et de crier, on comprend pas quand tu parles… »

« Ok…. Je vais essayer d'être calme….. » Souffla un grand coup la Déesse de la Lune. « Donc, je finis…. Je dois rester toute la journée assise, et en plus ce soir, nous sommes invitées à dîner avec l'Empereur ! »

« ….L'Empereur ? Nous ?»

« Oui ! Ca veut dire toutes les deux ! Et ça m'énerve de me coltiner en heures sup' ces vieux cons de conseillers ! »

« Pff…. Fais chier…. J'aime pas les cérémonies pompeuses…. » Soupira Maria.

« Désolé…Intervint Tempo, ayant suivi toute la discussion. » Mais ce soir, à quelle heure ? »

« 18h30. » Lui répondit la Déesse de la Nuit.

« Ah…. Parce qu'il est 18h30 dans cinq minutes…. » Ajouta le Dieu.

« Quoi ? » S'exclamèrent les deux filles.

« T'aurais pas pu prévenir plus tôt ? » Fit remarquer Maria à son amie.

« Désolée ! Mais j'ai mis du temps à te trouver ! En plus, je me suis perdue ! J'ai pas ton fameux sens de l'orientation moi ! Je suis pas dans l'armée ! Je ne suis pas une as de combat et qui manipule tous les éléments ! Je suis juste bonne à travailler dans les bureaux et à faire des accords à la con ! » S'énerva-t-elle, voyant rouge.

L'autre Déesse croisa les bras le plus calmement du monde. Elle était habituée à ces excès de colère. Mais cette fois-ci, Niniel était vraiment plus énervée que d'habitude. La journée avait dû être très longue…

La Déesse de la Lune se rendit alors compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, et posa sa main devant sa bouche…

« Oh Maria ! Je…. J'suis désolée ! J'ai…. J'aurais pas dû…. Tu n'y es pour rien et je te crie dessus…. »

« C'est rien… » La rassura-t-elle.

« Mais si ! Pff…. Si tu savais la journée que j'ai eue… »

« J'imagine….. Ça n'avance pas car personne ne tient compte de ton opinion ? »

« Tss…. Tous des vieux cons….. »

Les deux Dieux présents n'en revenaient pas. La général ne s'était pas énervée malgré tout ça ! Étaient-elles vraiment amies avec ces différences de caractère, totalement aux antipodes ?

« Faut peut être qu'on y aille…. » Proposa Maria.

« Oui. Tu veux pas te changer ? »

« …. Euh…. Je crois pas qu'on aurait le temps. Et ça le ferait pas de venir en retard ! On va dire que je représenterais notre armée comme ç ! »

« Ouais…. Alors on y va ! On va être en retard ! » S'exclama Niniel.

Maria se retourna alors vers les deux jeunes hommes en s'excusant :

« Désolée. Nous devons y aller. Merci beaucoup maréchal Tempo et…. »

Elle se stoppa devant le général. Non. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle montre ses sentiments devant un supérieur. « A la prochaine ! » Finit-elle en lançant un regard plein d'espoir et d'envie à Kenren qui la regarda partir…

Une fois les deux étrangères sorties de la bibliothèque, celui-ci soupira :

« C'est pas réciproque…. Elle m'aime pas…. »

« …. ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » S'étonna Tempo.

« Elle m'a pas parlé….. Elle a dû m'oublier… » Expliqua-t-il, le cœur lourd.

« Idiot... ! » Se moqua son ami qui pensait : « Tu n'as même pas remarqué comment elle te regardait ! » Le maréchal expliqua donc : « C'est peut être parce que j'étais là…. »

« Et c'est quoi le rapport ? »

« Je suis supérieur à elle. Donc, elle n'a pas à montrer ses sentiments devant moi…. En plus, elle est juste là pour protéger la Déesse Niniel qui s'occupe des accords. Elle doit donc se montrer parfaite devant les autres, tu comprends ? »

« Non…. »

« Elle doit représenter son monde. Donc la moindre erreur lui serait fatale ! D'autant plus que leur monde a vraiment besoin de ce traité apparemment… »

« Ça veut dire qu'elle et moi, ce sera impossible ? » S'inquiéta Kenren.

« Impossible, non, mais…. Difficile, oui…. Vous êtes peut être du même grade, mais pas du même monde. Alors ça risque de compliquer les choses…. »

« …. Pfff…. Fais chier…. »

« ….. »

« En tout cas, l'autre ! C'est une tornade t'as vu comment elle est arrivée puis repartie avec Maria ? »

« Tu ne devrais pas dire ça…. C'est plutôt Maria qui serait une tornade…. »

« ….. ? Pourquoi donc ? »

« Regarde la bibliothèque. C'est elle qui l'a rangée ! En un après midi ! »

« Nani ? Tu rigoles ? »

« Non. Et d'après son amie, elle manipule les éléments, donc ce serait elle la tornade avec la manipulation du vent…. »

« Les éléments ? » S'étonna le général.

« Kenren….. Tu écoutes de temps en temps ? Ou alors tu étais trop occupé à regarder ta chère collègue de l'autre monde ? » Dit-il sur un ton moqueur.

« Ouais, bah…. »

« Et après il dit qu'il n'est pas amoureux ! » Pensa Tempo en reprenant pour son ami :

« Maria doit être très forte….. D'autant plus que Niniel a précisé TOUS les éléments…. » Expliqua-t-il, qui en se rappelant de l'attitude de la Déesse de la Nuit, pensa à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien…

* * *

**Maria :** Génial ! Je commençais à avoir faim !

**Niniel :** Y'a rien à répondre à ça, tu as toujours faim… Mais bon, ça me rassure quand même, le titre n'a rien à voir avec le chapitre !

**Maria :** Bah…. Si un peu quand même ! Sinon je l'aurais pas mis !

**Niniel :**Euh…. - -' C'est quoi le rapport ?

**Maria :**Alors…. (raclement de gorge) C'est que…

**Niniel** : Laisse tomber, t'es pas douée pour la politique…

**Maria :**Je crois bien, mais ça faisait bien ce titre là ! Et puis…. Il s'en passe des choses dans cette bibliothèque ! Y'a mon super rangement, Kenren qui déboule, et puis après toi ! Ca arrive pas tous les jours !

**Niniel :**T'as une drôle de vision des choses, toi…

**Maria : **Vision de militaire !

**Niniel :** Pitié ! Mettez des reviews sinon elle va nous ressortir des titres encore pire que ça !


	4. Un diner assez révélateur

**Titre : Paradis Perdu**

**Résumé : **500 ans avant l'arrivée de Goku, notre paradis en pleine crise tente un rapprochement avec celui de Tempo, Kenren et Konzen… Mais l'arrivée de ces étrangers bouleversera le quotidien bien morne de nos 3 petits Dieux ^^ NO YAOI ^^ Couples : vous verrez^^

**Auteurs :** 2 fans totalement déjantées (c'est pas moi qui l'ait dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les perso nous appartiennent….euuuh…ok….on avait dit sérieux…Mais à deux on l'est jamais alors…. ! OK : Tous les perso de la Grandissime Kazuya Minekura sont pas à nous malheureusement…. (Allez rien qu'un petit peu ?) Mais certains sont à nous quand même !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

**Maria :** Révéler quoi ? Des actions pas très…

**Niniel :**Tais-toi Maria ! Tais-toi !

**Maria :** Bah quoi ?

**Niniel :** C'est pas vrai… - -' On va révéler des trucs qui ne vont pas beaucoup te plaire…

**Maria :** Ah ? Pourtant ça s'est toujours très bien passé !

**Niniel :** Arrête de ramener tout à ce sujet ! Espèce de militaire perverse !

**Maria :** Maieuuuh !

**Niniel :** Et puis si tu continues je vais révéler des trucs sur toi vraiment qui vont pas te plaire^^

**Maria :** Hein ? Euhhh…Héhéhé( avec un sourire peu recommandable)

**Niniel :** Mon Dieu…A quoi elle pense encore… ?

* * *

**-Chapitre quatre-**

**Un dîner assez révélateur…**

Les deux amies étaient arrivées juste à temps pour le dîner avec l'Empereur. Les invités furent placés à sa table, mais comme Niniel n'était pas rassuré, et que ça la gonflait surtout, de se retrouver à côté du chef de l'armée, Topo, et en face de Ritoten, elle échangea de place avec son amie…

« Merci Maria, sinon j'aurais pété mon câble ! » Lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille ;

Son amie lui sourit en échangeant les places et salua le chef de l'armée qui l'ignora totalement, n'acceptant pas qu'une femme soit soldat, et encore plus, général.

« Ça promet ! » Pensa la jeune fille en se retournant pour accueillir l'Empereur et sa femme. Cette dernière était très effacée et s'assit à la droite de son mari qui invita les autres à s'asseoir…

Le repas commença donc calmement. Les deux Déesses, complètement à l'écart des conversations, essayaient de discuter entre elles.

« Maria Taishou ! » Appela à un moment l'Empereur, un sourire cynique sur le visage. Il parlait depuis un moment déjà, avec son conseiller et le chef de l'armée, de combat et de spécialités chez les Dieux.

« Hai, Tennô sama ? »

« Comme vous avez dû l'entendre, nous parlions de spécialités chez les Dieux…. Votre amie est Déesse de la Nuit et de la Lune, avez-vous, vous aussi une spécialité ? »

« Pour accéder à votre rang et plus haut, il en faut une ! A moins que vous avez utilisé d'autres ruses ? » Ajouta Ritoten, hypocrite à souhait.

« Au contraire, j'ai bien une spécialité… »

« Quelle est-t-elle donc ? » Demanda Topo. « Déesse de la séduction ? Pour avoir votre grade, vous avez dû utiliser votre charme je suppose… »

« Non. Ma force et ma volonté…. » Répondit-elle calmement. « Et tout ce qui fait monter au grade de général. Je ne suis pas si différente des autres généraux… »

« Mais cela ne répond pas à notre question, Maria Taishou. Quelle est donc votre fameuse spécialité ? » L'interrogea Ritoten en la regardant méchamment.

« Un soldat ne révèle pas ses pouvoirs ! » Intervint Niniel. « Au risque de trouver son point faible ! Même si dans son cas, elle n'en a aucun… »

« C'est sûr que c'est très dur de résister à la séduction… » Ironisa méchamment Topo.

« Vous voulez vraiment savoir ce que je suis comme Déesse ? »

« Maria ! Tu ne vas pas leur dire ? » S'offusqua son amie.

« Nous sommes là pour la paix, donc ils n'auront aucune raison de chercher mon point faible puisque nous ne ferons pas la guerre… » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Mouais… » Grogna Niniel. « Pas si sûr…. »

« Cela est vrai. » Ajouta le conseiller de l'Empereur. « Nous demandons cela pour mieux vous connaître… »

Les deux Déesses se regardèrent, puis Maria haussa les épaules, l'air de dire « De toute façon, qu'ils le cherchent mon point faible ! De toute façon, à tous les coups, ils ne me croiront pas ! »

« Je suis seulement, comme l'était mon père, qui lui aussi était général, Déesse des éléments… » Annonça-t-elle finalement.

« Des…. Des éléments ? » Balbutièrent tous les autres, exceptée Niniel. Et finalement, cette dernière était satisfaite que son amie révèle ça. Elle allait leur en mettre plein la vue !

« Oui, je manipule tous les éléments. Que ce soit les éléments primaires: le feu, l'eau, le vent, la foudre et la terre. Et grâce à des combinaisons de certains éléments, j'arrive à maîtriser le métal, la glace et le bois, et à intensifier certaines attaques… »

« Pff ! Du bluff ! » S'exclama son voisin, Topo. « Et comment aurais-tu appris tout ça ? »

«Mon père m'a tout enseigné… »

« Ton père était un fou ! Apprendre ça à une femme ! »

« Je ne vous permet pas d'insulter mon père… » Coupa Maria qui arrivait à se contrôler pour ne pas exploser de colère.

« Tss… De toute façon, c'est impossible de contrôler tous les éléments ! Deux au maximum, mais pas tous ! »

« Pensez ce que vous voulez…. » Lui répondit la Déesse en haussant les épaules. « Vous vouliez savoir. Je vous l'ai dit… »

« Maria…. Montre-leur ! » Lui murmura la Déesse de la Nuit.

« Ça ne sert à rien…. Et puis, mes pouvoirs ne servent pas à amuser la galerie, ils aident dans la vie quotidienne et à me battre. D'ailleurs, je ne les utilise qu'en dernier recours… »

« Parce que vous ne savez pas les utiliser ! » Rétorqua Ritoten.

« Non. Parce que je préfère les armes… »

L'Empereur suivait cette discussion très animée avec amusement. Ces Déesses allaient être remises à leur place bien vite, dans le rang de femmes qui ne doivent pas occuper de places importantes. Par ailleurs, l'Impératrice, dès le début, était très discrète et mangeait dans son coin. On aurait dit qu'elle n'était pas présente. Pour lui, c'était ça ce que devait être une femme. Et ces deux étrangères ne rentraient pas dans ce moule…

Finalement, le repas se termina assez tard, et les invités rentrèrent chez eux…

Quand Maria et Niniel revinrent dans leurs appartements, cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de demander à son amie, repensant à la conversation au milieu du dîner.

« Pourquoi tu ne leur as pas montré ! Ça leur en aurait bouché un coin ! »

« Je ne dois pas utiliser mes pouvoirs dans ce but…. Pas sans l'accord de l'Empereur… »

« … ? Pourquoi ? »

Maria retira les armes qu'elle portait, puis les rangea tranquillement.

« Je ne peux pas… »

« …. ? Je ne comprends pas ! Tu les utilises dans la vie quotidienne et tu ne peux pas faire ça ? »

« …. »

« Tu ne PEUX PAS ou tu ne VEUX PAS ? » Continua-t-elle, les bras croisés.

« Je ne veux pas… »

« Mais pourquoi ? Tu as bien vu ! Personne ne t'a cru ! Tu aurais pu leur montrer que tu avais raison ! »

« Non…. Tu… Tu te souviens de mon père ? »

« Oui, mais… Je ne vois pas le rapport ? »

« Non rien ! » Se reprit la général.

« …. ? Dis ! Tu as commencé alors raconte ! »

« … Je… Non… Je peux pas… » Avoua-t-elle.

« Allez… » L'encouragea-t-elle gentiment.

Maria baissa la tête. C'était son amie, mais elle lui cachait tellement de choses. Mais les secrets qu'elle gardait étaient bien trop précieux… Elle voulait tout lui dire, seulement… C'était difficile…

« Il avait les mêmes pouvoirs que moi… Mon père…. Il les maniait mieux aussi… »

Elle se stoppa. Non. Ce secret, elle ne l'avait révélé à personne. Son père lui avait fait promettre de ne pas le révéler afin de ne pas se mettre en danger. Cependant, elle n'était pas en danger si elle ne le révélait qu'à Niniel…

« Fais-moi confiance… » Lui murmura cette dernière.

« C'est plus qu'un question de confiance, Niniel… » Souffla son amie.

« …. ? Notre Empereur est-il au courant ? »

« Non ! Il ne faut pas qu'il le sache ! Personne ! Et je… Tu…»

« Tu as commencé à m'en parler, alors je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas tout raconté ! »

« … »

« … »

« Niniel…. Je ne peux pas… »

« Non ! Tu me dis ! Je ne lâcherais pas ! Foi de politicienne ! »

« ….Niniel…. C'est trop dangereux…. »

« Je ne crains rien de toute façon ! Tu es mon amie, alors on se soutient ! Tu ne peux pas tout garder pour toi ! »

« Ne le dis à PERSONNE alors, JAMAIS… » Dit-elle finalement.

« Je te le promet…. »

« Tu…. Tu sais pourquoi mon père a été arrêté ? »

« Euh… Mon père m'a dit qu'il était un traître… »

« Ce n'est pas un traître, je te le garantie. Il a toujours respecté les lois, effectué des missions plus dangereuses les unes que les autres… Il a été accusé de trahison car il faisait peur aux grands de notre monde…. Il…. Il était devenu trop puissant parce qu'il…. Parce qu'il…. Possédait… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il possédait ? » l'encouragea son amie.

« C'est….. Un…. Un sutra…. » Avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est interdit ! »

« …. Lors d'une expédition, le possesseur l'avait confié à mon père…. Avant, c'était autorisé, mais… On ne savait pas que c'était aussi puissant pour les Dieux. C'est pour ça que les Dieux originels ont confié les sutras aux humains. Mais… Ils avaient oubliés celui de mon père…. Il…. Il l'a donc beaucoup étudié et a réussi à s'en servir. Ça l'a aidé à contrôler les éléments…. »

« Il est devenu si puissant que ça ? »

Maria acquiesça.

« Ça a attiré la convoitise des autres Dieux. Ils ont tout fait pour récupérer le sutra… L'Empereur a eu peur d'une révolte des troyens et… Il a voulu le reprendre lui aussi…. »

« Ton père a refusé, mais pourquoi ? »

« Il avait promis de le garder… Et…. L'Empereur a accepté. Il faisait confiance à mon père, mais…. Les nobles n'ont pas apprécié que mon père cache le sutra. Ils ont pris ça comme une trahison… Ils ont mis la pression sur l'Empereur afin qu'il prenne des mesures. Et…. Il a été condamné à mort…. Pour servir…. D'exemple…. Ça a arrangé pas mal de monde, nous sommes troyens, donc… »

« Oui, je sais… Ce conflit continue d'exister ! C'est débile ! La guerre est ter-mi-née ! »

« C'est vrai que c'est pas facile tous les jours…. J'ai eu du mal à entrer dans l'armée…. Un parce que je suis une femme, et de deux parce que je suis troyenne et pas grecque ! »

« C'est terrible ce qui est arrivé à ton père en plus… »

« On lui a tout mis sur le dos. Toutes les querelles entre Grecs et Troyens… »

« Juste pour un rouleau…. » Ajouta Niniel en soupirant.

« Ce n'est pas qu'un simple rouleau. Il possède une puissance inimaginable… Mon père pensait que comme il n'avait pas été confié aux humains, les nobles feraient tout pour l'obtenir, afin d'avoir la puissance sur tout… Ainsi, ils pourraient gouverner le monde… et le Paradis…. »

« Tu penses qu'il avait raison ? »

« Oui. La soif de pouvoir est énorme chez certaines personnes…. Et ce sutra est un bon moyen de l'obtenir…. Aujourd'hui encore, certains le recherche pour sa puissance… »

« Ton père l'a vraiment caché ! »

« Oui… » Murmura maria en passant sa main sur son sabre posé à côté d'elle sur le lit. « Mais il avait raison… Il ne faut que personne d'autre ne l'ait… »

Niniel comprit alors le poids trop lourd de ces aveux. Jamais Maria ne lui avait parlé de son père. Et elle comprenait pourquoi son amie n'en parlait jamais ; C'était très dur pour elle. Mais Niniel ne savait pas encore tout…

« Et à cause de cette injustice, ils l'ont tué ! Ses soldats s'y étaient opposés, ils l'avaient défendu, mais rien !... L'Empereur n'a pas pu faire autrement…. Les nobles réclamaient sa mort…. » Déclara la général tristement.

« Maria…. Tu n'es pas obligée de me raconter tout ça…. C'est peut être trop douloureux pour toi…. » Tenta la Déesse de la Lune, qui avait comprit qu'elle lui conterait la suite, c'est-à-dire, la mort de son père, ses derniers instants passés avec lui…

« Non…. Ça va aller…. Mon père a été si fort…. Juste avant l'exécution, il m'a donné son sabre… »

_**-Flash Back-**_

« Ma petite Maria…. Si tu savais comme je suis fier de toi… » Déclara Todai, le père de la petite fille qui était au premier rang d'une foule. Il lui tendit alors son sabre. « Tiens… »

« Papa… » Balbutia la petite de sept ans en prenant le sabre.

« Maria…. Sois forte. Tu l'es déjà, mais reste le…. Et surtout, écoute toujours ton cœur… Et garde toujours le sourire pour montrer que les moqueries et les malheurs ne t'atteignent pas… »

« Oui, mais…. »

« Tu me promets de la garder toute ta vie ? » Demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur le fourreau de l'arme.

La petite acquiesça en serrant fort contre elle le sabre.

« Continue à t'entraîner…. Deviens plus forte que moi, et si tu y arrives, rentre dans l'armée… »

« Mais papa, je suis une fille…. »

« Tu es MA fille…. » Rectifia-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux. « Je t'ai appris beaucoup de choses que seule toi peux maîtriser…. Je voulais avoir un fils, mais je ne regrette en aucun cas de t'avoir eue… »

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota :

« Tu es ma fierté…. Tu ressembleras beaucoup à ta mère…. Je vais la rejoindre ma puce… »

« Papa ? » S'inquiéta Maria. « Moi aussi je peux voir maman ? Je veux la voir aussi, je l'ai jamais vue… »

Le jeune homme caressa doucement les longs cheveux blonds de sa fille, tandis qu'elle continuait : « Tu m'emmènes voir maman ? »

« Non ma chérie… J'y vais seul…. »

« Papa… » Bégaya la petite, au bord des larmes. « Je veux pas…. »

« Maria…. C'est la vie….. »

« Je veux pas que tu meures ! » Sanglota-t-elle. « Je veux pas être toute seule ! »

« Tu ne le seras jamais. Ta maman et moi, nous serons toujours dans ton cœur…. Nous t'observerons là d'où nous serons… »

« Papa, papa… »

« Maria… N'oublie jamais ça : ne regrette rien dans ta vie. Ecoute toujours ton cœur. Ce sera lui qui te donnera les meilleures décisions. Et si un jour tu trouves le chemin difficile, ne flanche pas…. Fais tout jusqu'au bout de tes désirs, sinon, tu seras encore plus malheureuse… »

« Papa, je comprends pas… »

« Tu comprendras un jour…. » Finit-il en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient sur les joues de sa fille.

« Général Todai… » Intervint un garde.

« J'arrive…. » Lui répondit le jeune homme. Et se retournant vers Maria, déclara : « Adieu ma fille. On se reverra, mais pas tout de suite. Vis le plus longtemps possible…. »

« En écoutant mon cœur ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Le général sourit et affirma :

« En écoutant ton cœur… »

Il se releva et fut emmené par les gardes au milieu de l'estrade. Devant lui se dressaient le trône avec l'Empereur, et autour de lui plusieurs personnes de hauts rangs.

« Tu ne veux toujours nous dire où tu as mis le sutra ? » Interrogea l'un d'entre eux. « Ta peine sera moins lourde ! Et tu pourras voir ta fille grandir ! »

La gorge du général se noua, il ne voulait pas laisser Maria seule. Mais ne flanchant pas et pensant aux nombres incalculables de personnes qui pourraient souffrir de la tyrannie si jamais ils récupéraient le sutra, Todai déclara haut et fort :

« Jamais ! Pas pour des personnes comme vous ! »

« Tu l'auras voulu ! C'était ta dernière chance ! Bourreau ! La sentence ! Voyez vous autres ce qui vaut de désobéir ! Sale traître ! » Cracha-t-il sur l'accusé.

Un soldat s'approcha donc, tremblant, un sabre à la main…

« Tuez-le… » Ordonna le conseiller de l'Empereur.

Dans la foule, la petite fille aux premières loges pleurait sans faire un bruit en voyant le bourreau s'approcher de son père…

_**-Fin du Flash Back-**_

« Il est mort sous mes yeux… » Déclara Maria devant son amie qui était au bord des larmes tant elle était bouleversé par cette histoire. « Je l'ai vu…. Quand le soldat l'a transpercé…. Quand il a rendu son dernier souffle…. »

« Maria, arrête…. » Souffla Niniel.

« Il souriait… Il me souriait…. Il est resté fidèle à lui-même jusqu'à la fin. Je le respecte beaucoup…. »

« Je suis désolée Maria…. » S'excusa la Déesse de la Nuit d'une voix tremblante. « Je…. Je savais pas que…. C'était si triste… »

Son amie esquissa un sourire et répondit : « Oui, mais je suis très fière qu'il soit mon père…. C'est mon modèle. Il a gardé le sourire jusqu'à sa mort…. J'en ferais de même… Et puis, le sutra, ces assoiffés de pouvoir…. Ils ne l'auront jamais… »

« Comment tu peux en être si sûre ? »

La général prit son sabre dans ses mains et reprit :

« C'est la dernière chose qu'il m'a donné…. »

« … ? »

« C'était son bien le plus précieux…. » Ajouta-t-elle en faisant bouger le manche du sabre. Elle le dévissa, et un petit rouleau y tomba.

« C'est… » Balbutia Niniel.

« Oui, c'est lui…. J'ai beaucoup appris grâce au sutra… »

« C'est pour ça que tu es si forte ? »

« En partie, oui… Mais j'ai certaines facilités pour contrôler les éléments, je tiens ça de mon père… De mes origines… Mais si quelqu'un découvre que c'est moi qui l'ai… » Commença-t-elle.

« Tu risques d'avoir de très gros problèmes…. » Continua son amie.

« Oui…. Et les soupçons commencent avec la manipulation des éléments. J'ai pas trop confiance aux personnes de ce monde. S'ils racontent leurs inquiétudes à propos de ma puissance à notre Empereur… Il se peut qu'on enquête sur moi… »

« Ça veut dire que tu ne vas pas manipuler les éléments ici ? »

« Pas en public. Et pas tout de suite en tout cas, sauf si l'Empereur me le demande…. D'abord, il faut que je montre que je suis puissante sans ça. Et après, comme ils sauront que je le suis, je pourrais manipuler sans problème. Mais là, il faut d'abord qu'ils me connaissent mieux… »

« D'accord…. Je comprends mieux ta réaction de tout à l'heure alors… »

Et comme il se faisait assez tard, les deux Déesses allèrent se coucher assez rapidement afin d'être en pleine forme pour affronter la journée du lendemain…

* * *

**Niniel :** Bon…Maria et moi y'aura pas de bonus aujourd'hui…Je lui avais dit que ça lui plairait pas… Mais elle m'écoute jamais ^^…Au prochain chapitre les lecteurs ! Ah oui! Maria et moi, on voudrait remercier Liliphile pour sa review ^^ la première de notre longue (?) carrière! Ca nous as fait super plaisir à toutes les deux!

**Maria:** Eh eh eh...Vas-y dis lui ce que tu as fait devant ton ordinateur quand tu as vu le message « vous avez une review » ? Que je rigole ^^

**Niniel: **Méchante!

**Maria:** Alleeeez XD

**Niniel : **nésautdjoie

**Maria: **On entend riiiiien

**Niniel : **J 'AI SAUTE DE JOIE ! ^^ :D


	5. Comment se faire remarquer en une leçon!

**Titre : Paradis Perdu**

**Résumé : **500 ans avant l'arrivée de Goku, notre paradis en pleine crise tente un rapprochement avec celui de Tempo, Kenren et Konzen… Mais l'arrivée de ces étrangers bouleversera le quotidien bien morne de nos 3 petits Dieux ^^ Couples : vous verrez^^

**Auteurs :** 2 fans totalement déjantées (c'est pas moi qui l'ait dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les perso nous appartiennent….euuuh…ok….on avait dit sérieux…Mais à deux on l'est jamais alors…. ! OK : Tous les perso de la Grandissime Kazuya Minekura sont pas à nous malheureusement…. (Allez rien qu'un petit peu ?) Mais certains sont à nous quand même !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

**Niniel :** Maria...? Juste une question avant qu'on laisse nos lecteurs...

**Maria:** Hmmm...Oui?

**Niniel:** Pourquoi "se faire remarquer"? èé

**Maria:** _(sifflote)_ Tu verras ^^ !

* * *

**-Chapitre cinq-**

**Comment troubler l'ordre de l'armée ? ****Ou,**

**Comment se faire remarquer en une leçon ?**

Après avoir passé la matinée ensemble, Maria, accompagna son amie devant la salle de réunion en début d'après midi.

« Tu vas revoir le maréchal Tempo ? » Lui demanda Niniel.

« … Non… »

« …. ? Tu vas faire quoi alors ? »

« Je verrais.. ! » Répondit-elle avec un air malicieux sur son visage.

« Pas de bêtises Maria ! Pas de bêtises ! »

« Promis ! Je ne draguerais pas ! Au fait je fait comment si ce sont eux qui me draguent ? »

« Maria, tu es désespérante… »

« Mais c'est vrai quoi ! »

« Tu ne fais rien ! RIEN ! »

« Bof…. Tout de façon, je ne comptais pas draguer…. Enfin…. Pas réellement… »

« Comment ça pas réellement ? »

« Bah… Euh…. T'inquiètes pas ! » S'exclama la général en riant. « Je ne vais pas me faire remarquer pour mon incroyable talent en matière de drague et de sexe ! »

« Un talent ? Ca ? »

« Bah quoi ? C'est pas donné à tout le monde d'attirer les hommes comme des mouches ! »

« Au risque de me répéter, Maria, tu es désespérante… »

« Peut être que ça aussi c'est un de mes talents ! »

«Non. Je crois pas… » T_T

Mais Maria savait déjà ce qu'elle allait faire. Chercher Kenren et lui parler, voire plus si possible…

« Merde… Et ma promesse alors ? » Se dit-elle. « Bon ! On verra ! »

Ce Dieu l'attirait vraiment beaucoup et la veille, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de discuter avec lui. En fait, elle ne savait pas grand-chose de lui, et réciproquement. Elle voulait en apprendre plus sur ce Dieu…

Elle attendit donc que son amie entre dans la salle et, décida de se promener. Elle se dirigea tout d'abord vers le cerisier au milieu de la cour qui avait attiré son regard dès son arrivée. Quand elle arriva près de l'arbre, elle aperçut quelqu'un assis sur une branche, un verre de saké à la main, la bouteille à la ceinture, et rêvassant. Elle le reconnut immédiatement et un sourire illumina son visage. C'était lui, c'était Kenren. Mais celui-ci ne l'avait pas vue, la tête ailleurs…

Cela faisait longtemps que le jeune Dieu était là, assis sur cette branche. Il pensait. Oui, c'était la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Cela ne faisait que deux jours, mais il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant. Jamais…

« Les fleurs sont belles, les femmes aussi… Et avec un bon saké, je ne demande rien de plus… » Souffla Kenren, songeur.

La jeune Déesse sourit en entendant cela, amusée. Et le Dieu, ne l'ayant toujours pas vue ferma les yeux.

« Elle… Elle est vraiment magnifique… » Se dit-il. « Maria…. Tout ce qui manque ici, c'est sa présence…. Si seulement je savais où tu étais… »

Cependant, une voix le fit sortir de ses pensées.

« Il est aussi bon que tu le dis ton saké ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Étonné, le jeune homme chercha autour de lui, et vit la Déesse assise sur la branche d'au dessus. Elle avait grimpé discrètement, sans faire un bruit.

« Maria… » Balbutia-t-il.

Celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire et reprit :

« Je suis d'accord avec toi pour les fleurs, mais le saké ? »

« Il est bon… » Lui répondit-il en la dévisageant.

« Je peux ? »

Il lui tendit sa coupe qu'elle prit, et elle y but un petit gorgée. Le Dieu n'osait rien dire, rien faire. Il profitait de ce moment avec elle.

« Pas mal ! » S'exclama-t-elle en riant. « Je suis d'accord avec toi ! Les fleurs et le saké ! »

Elle finit la coupe qui était presque vide, puis se balançant sur sa branche, elle se retrouva tête en bas. Avec un grand sourire, elle lui redonna la coupe. Kenren s'approcha alors plus d'elle, et déclara, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre…

« Tu as oublié quelque chose… »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié ? » Demanda-t-elle, même si elle savait de quoi il s'agissait.

« Tout à l'heure…. J'ai dit que les femmes aussi étaient belles. Et je pensais à toi…. »

« Merci…. » Murmura la Déesse, touchée. Cela l'étonnait que cette remarque la touche autant. Elle avait l'habitude que ses conquêtes lui fassent des compliments. Mais venant de lui, c'était tellement différent… Se reprenant bien vite, elle rit doucement :

« Je ne peux pas t'affirmer que les femmes sont belles car, honnêtement, c'est pas mon truc ! »

« Maria… Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais dans l'armée ? En plus général… » L'interrogea Kenren.

« Bah…. Tu ne me l'avais pas demandé…. »

« Ce n'est pas une question qu'on pose à une jeune femme… » Fit-il remarquer.

« C'est vrai…. Pourquoi ? Ça te gêne ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle.

« …. ? Non ! C'est juste que…. Tu sais, moi aussi je suis général…. »

« C'est vrai ? » Elle regarda son blason, et sourit. « C'est cool… ! »

« Hai… J'ai une cinquantaine de soldats sous mon commandement…. »

« Moi aussi… »

« Maria ? »

« Hai ? »

« Ressens-tu quelque chose pour moi ? » Dit-il d'une traite, ne sachant que faire tellement tout cela était nouveau pour lui…

« …. ? Euh…. Je…. »

« Parce que mon cœur s'emballe quand je te vois…. » Ajouta-t-il, plus sincère que jamais. Il plongea alors son regard dans les yeux bleus de la jeune fille et s'approcha doucement de son visage. Il caressa les joues de la Déesse avant de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur son front et remonta en écoutant la respiration calme de la jeune fille qui, profitant de ce moment magique, avait fermé les yeux en se laissant faire…

Le Dieu se laissait guider par ses émotions qui, pour la première fois, lui disaient de ne pas aller trop vite. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il la voulait, mais juste pour être avec elle. Il la voulait juste...pour l'aimer ?

Il eut juste le temps de reposer ses lèvres sur celles de Maria, qu'ils entendirent quelqu'un appeler le général…

« Général Kenren ! Général Kenren ! »

Les deux jeunes s'écartèrent alors, et la Déesse se rassied sur sa branche…

Un jeune soldat arriva au pied de l'arbre en déclarant, essoufflé :

« Général Kenren ! L'entraînement ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Râla le général, énervé qu'on l'ait dérangé alors qu'il allait embrasser la jeune Déesse.

« Bah… » Balbutia le soldat, désarçonné. « On vous attend…. »

« Pfff… » Soupira Kenren. « J'arrive ! » Finit-il en faisant signe à son soldat de s'en aller.

« Un problème ? » Lui demanda Maria, une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

« Faut que je supervise… »

« Entraînement… ! Je connais ! » Répondit-elle en riant.

« Tu veux venir ? » Proposa-t-il.

« …. ? Bah…. Je sais pas si… »

« Allez ! » Insista le jeune homme en lui tendant sa main qu'elle prit aussitôt pour le suivre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se séparent aussi vite ! Pas comme la veille ! Et pas avec ce qui venait de se passer !

Sur le chemin, Kenren ne put s'empêcher de poser des questions sur elle. Il voulait la connaître, savoir si ses sentiments n'étaient pas faux…

« Tu n'as pas trop de mal avec tes soldats ? »

« Non. Au premier abord, oui. La première fois, j'avoue que j'ai vraiment dû m'imposer…. Mais aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'on se connaît, c'est génial ! Ils sont vraiment supers !... Au fait, ils ont besoin de toi pour s'entraîner ? »

« Oui, enfin pas tout le temps…. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Juste parce que mes petits soldats ont l'air plus indépendants que les tiens ! » Se moqua-t-elle gentiment. « Quand je me promène, ils ne viennent pas me chercher ! »

« Parce que tu te promènes souvent ? »S'étonna le jeune homme.

« Oui, pas mal ! » Avoua la Déesse en riant. « J'arrive souvent un peu en retard pour les entraînements ! Mais mes soldats y sont habitués ! »

« C'est marrant…. » Pensa Kenren. « Elle aussi, elle traîne un peu partout ! »

« Tu t'ennuies dans ton monde ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

« On va pas dire que je m'ennuie, mais…. Que notre monde n'est pas très animé. J'essaye de mettre de l'ambiance ! D'ailleurs, je crois que l'on entend que moi et mes soldats quand on va au bar ! »

« …. ? Au bar ? » Se dit-il étonné. « Elle me ressemble pas mal ! Elle traîne et va au bar ! »

« Mais honnêtement… » Continua-t-elle. « Je trouve votre monde encore plus ennuyeux que le mien…. »

« Ah…. Toi aussi…. » Soupira le jeune homme.

« Enfin… Mais…. Quand je suis avec toi, c'est…. Moins ennuyeux….. » Avoua-t-elle.

Le Dieu voulut la prendre alors pour l'embrasser, mais ne put le faire. Ils étaient arrivés à l'endroit où s'entraînaient les soldats.

Ceux-ci, en voyant leur général, se mirent immédiatement en rang, mais en apercevant Maria, la plupart pouffèrent de rire…

« C'est pas le carnaval aujourd'hui ! » Se moqua l'un des soldats.

« Une femme soldat ! N'importe quoi ! »

La Déesse ne releva pas, habituée et de tempérament très calme. Au contraire, Kenren, lui, n'apprécia pas du tout…

« Silence ! » Gronda-t-il.

Ses soldats s'exécutèrent mais continuèrent à avoir un sourire en voyant la jeune fille.

« Ce n'est pas grave…. » Murmura Maria au jeune général.

« Ils ne devraient pas ! Tu leur es supérieure ! »

« Et on se demande comment ! » Intervint une voix derrière eux.

Les deux jeunes se retournèrent et se mirent en position de salut. C'était le supérieur de Kenren qui faisait un tour d'inspection.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir par ici…. Maria Taishou…. » Commença-t-il, cynique. « Serait-ce un complot dans notre dos ? »

« Non. Je ne me le permettrais pas. Nous sommes là pour la paix. » Lui répondit-elle d'une voix ferme et calme à la fois.

« Ou bien…. Vous nous montrez votre spécialité, Déesse de la séduction ? »

« Pff… Il a parlé avec le chef de l'armée, lui…. » Pensa-t-elle en reprenant : « Je ne peux. Je n'utilise mes pouvoirs qu'au dernier moment lors d'un combat…. »

« Ah bon ? Pourtant, il me semble que vous l'avez déjà utilisé… » Rétorqua-t-il, hypocrite.

« Je ne suis pas Déesse de la séduction, comme vous et Topo sama pouvez le penser. Je suis Déesse des éléments… »

« Ah oui ? Et montrez nous ça pour voir ! » La provoqua-t-il

« Je vous le répète, je ne peux… » Recommença la Déesse avant d'être coupée par le Dieu.

« Oui, oui, je sais… Au dernier moment lors d'un combat… Et bien, nous allons voir ça ! »

« …. ? » S'étonnèrent les deux généraux, tandis que le supérieur, Zankoku, s'avançait vers les soldats…

« Soldats ! Vous devez sans doute vous demander ce que fait cette femme dans l'armée ! Elle se prétend général ! Qu'en dites-vous ? Une femme peut-elle vous commander ? »

Comme les soldats secouèrent la tête en signe de négation, il continua :

« Et en plus de cela, elle dit qu'elle maîtrise les éléments et qu'elle peut vous battre sans aucun problème ! »

« Mais elle n'a…. » Commença Kenren, avant d'être stoppé par la jeune fille qui murmura un « Laisse… »

Puis elle s'avança près de l'autre Dieu et déclara d'une voix calme :

« Et je peux même le faire sans utiliser mes pouvoirs…. »

« …. ? » S'étonna le Dieu qui ne s'attendait pas à une réaction comme cela de sa part, mais plutôt à une soumission. « Ce n'est pas possible…. Une vraie tête brûlée comme Kenren ! » Se dit-il. « Pff…. De toute façon, se battre contre 50 hommes, c'est sûr qu'elle va perdre ! »

Il reprit donc tout haut pour haranguer ses soldats :

« Montrez lui de quoi vous êtes capable ! »

Il recula donc pour rejoindre le général Kenren qui n'en revenait pas. D'habitude, ce serait lui qui aurait provoqué les supérieurs comme ça ! Il se disait que vraiment, cette étrangère lui ressemblait de plus en plus…

La jeune Déesse jeta un coup d'œil au supérieur qui s'installa plus confortablement pour se délecter du spectacle. Puis, elle s'avança vers les soldats qui l'encerclèrent en riant…

« Tu crois vraiment nous battre, ma jolie ? » Disait l'un.

« Tu aurais mieux fait de rester chez ton papa ! » Ajouta un autre.

« Papa ! Papa ! Ton petit papa ne sera pas là pour t'aider ! »

« Ça fait déjà bien longtemps qu'il n'est plus là ! » Répliqua bravement la jeune fille en se mettant en garde. « Allez-y ! Je vous attends ! »

« On ne va pas s'y mettre tous ensemble quand même…. Ce serait pas galant…. »

Un premier homme attaqua donc la jeune Déesse qui l'esquiva très facilement, puis le mit à terre. Étonnés, deux soldats se jetèrent sur elle et avec la même facilité, elle les terrassa.

Commençant à comprendre que cette Déesse ne se débrouillait pas mal du tout, les soldats décidèrent donc d'agir et l'attaquèrent en même temps. Mais c'était sans compter la très grande rapidité et force de Maria, qui un à un les battait…

Kenren et Zankoku, son supérieur, n'en revenaient pas. Ce dernier, énervé par l'impuissance de sa troupe face à cette « femme » comme il le disait, s'était brusquement levé et en partant, cingla à son général :

« Ils ont intérêt à s'améliorer ! Ce sont des incapables ! »

« C'est plutôt elle qui est forte… » Le contredit-il.

« Silence ! Tu leur donneras des entraînements plus intensifs ! Et si tu ne t'exécutes pas, tu auras des problèmes ! » Finit-il en s'éloignant.

Kenren soupira, puis se remit à regarder le combat. Maria esquivait les nombreux coups qu'on lui portait avec une facilité déconcertante. Il avait l'impression qu'elle volait entre ses adversaires, comme l'eau qui contourne les rochers. Ses attaques étaient tout aussi parfaites. D'un seul coup de poing, elle mettait à terre un soldat, et n'avait pas encore utilisé ses sabres qu'elle portait dans son dos. Ni aucune autre arme d'ailleurs…

Elle esquivait, attaquait avec légèreté, grâce et souplesse. C'était beau à voir. Et au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, les soldats étaient tous à terre, se tordant de douleur par les coups reçus…

« Général ! » Appelèrent certains d'entre eux en se relevant difficilement.

« Hai ? » Demanda celui-ci, levant un sourcil.

« Vengez-nous ! Battez-la pour lui montrer qu'une femme ne peut…. »

« Pourtant elle vous a battu. Alors au contraire, une femme peut être dans l'armée. Si elle a les compétences nécessaires, je ne vois pas où est le problème… » Coupa Kenren, ses paroles lui attirant un regard reconnaissant de la Déesse. Au moins une personne de ce monde qui n'était pas contre les femmes dans l'armée.

« Tempo sama aussi n'a rien dit… » Se dit-elle, après coup.

« Mais ! » Protestèrent les soldats.

« Il n'y a pas de mais. Elle vous a battus, DONC, acceptez le fait qu'elle soit plus forte que vous. Et que vous devriez vous entraîner un peu plus ! » Expliqua le Dieu.

« Kenren Taishou ! Au moins pour l'honneur de notre armée ! »

« Pff… »

« Vous auriez peur de moi, Kenren san ? » Se moqua gentiment Maria.

« Tu me cherches ? » Répliqua-t-il en riant.

« Non ! Juste que je comprends ce qu'ils ressentent ! »

« Kenren sama ! » Supplièrent les soldats. « Faites un combat avec elle pour lui montrer de quoi vous êtes capable ! De quoi notre armée est capable ! Vous êtes le meilleur ! » Le flattèrent-ils.

« Bof… Enfin…. Si ça ne dérange ma chère collègue de l'autre monde ! »

« Au contraire, le combat est le meilleur entraînement ! » S'exclama celle-ci, enjouée.

Amusé par cette réponse, le jeune Dieu se leva, et déclara :

« Faisons ça en beauté et dans les règles alors… Allons sur la piste de combat…. »

Elle le suivit donc et tous deux se placèrent sur le ring, pendant que les soldats, certains boitant, s'installèrent autour.

« Donne tout ce que tu peux Kenren ! Pour faire plaisir à tes soldats ! » Lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire. « J'en ferais de même ! »

« Tu essayes de me déconcentrer là ! »

La jeune fille pouffa de rire, puis se mit en garde. Le Dieu l'imita et déclara :

« Vas-y, attaque…. »

« Et pourquoi moi ? »

« Les femmes d'abord…. »

« Si tu veux ! » S'exclama Maria en attaquant de front, mais son coup se trouva bloqué par le jeune homme qui contre attaqua. La Déesse esquiva et les coups s'enchaînèrent des deux côtés, allant de plus en plus vite, mais à chaque fois contrés par l'adversaire…

« Tu te débrouilles bien ! » La félicita Kenren.

« Toi aussi ! » Lui répondit Maria alors qu'il arrêtait son coup de tibia avec son bras droit…

Entre temps, Zankoku s'était rendu dans la salle de réunion. Tout le monde fut surpris par cette irruption soudaine. Le Dieu se dirigea vers Topo et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, le faisant vivement réagir.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Les interrogea Ritoten.

Le chef de l'armée se retourna vers Niniel et lança méchamment :

« Notre général Maria…. »

« …. ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? » S'inquiéta la Déesse, s'attendant à ce que son amie ait rompu sa promesse et s'était faite remarquer pour avoir dragué les Dieux de ce monde…

« Zankoku, expliquez!…. » Ordonna Topo.

« Hai. Alors que je faisais mon inspection de troupe, je l'ai vue avec un de mes régiments…. » Commença-t-il.

« Elle a sûrement retrouvé Kenren…. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas…. » Pensa la jeune fille qui n'écoutait que d'une seule oreille les explications du Dieu qui finit :

« Ce général est dangereux ! Elle a battu une cinquantaine de mes hommes ! Aussi facilement que le premier jour où elle est venue ! »

« Vous l'aviez provoquée…. » Répondit narquoisement Kanzeon qui jouait avec un stylo.

« Vous ne deviez pas vous en occuper ? » Demanda alors narquoisement Ritoten à la Kwannon.

« Vous vous en êtes très bien chargé à ma place hier…. » Cingla la Bodhisattva. « Mais c'est vrai. Je vais m'en occuper de notre chère général ! »

« Il serait peut être temps ! Avant qu'elle ne mette au tapis tous nos soldats ! » S'exclama Zankoku.

« Ce général est un danger ! » S'indigna le conseiller de l'Empereur.

« J'espère qu'elle n'a pas utilisé ses pouvoirs…. D'après ce qu'ils disent, il se pourrait que…. » Se dit Niniel, inquiète. « Elle aurait pété un câble à cause de toutes ces provocations, et…. Non ! Elle est toujours très calme, mais…. »

« Je crois qu'une petite pause serait de mise pour aller voir ce général Maria » Reprit le Dieu en se levant à moitié.

« Tout à fait d'accord ! Un petit tour ne nous fera pas de mal ! » Ajouta Kanzeon qui avait envie de bouger. « Déesse Niniel ? Vous venez ? »

« Evidemment ! » Répondit celle-ci, voulant absolument aider son amie en cas de problème.

« Konzen ? » Reprit la Kwannon.

« Tss…. Plutôt mourir vieille peau ! »

« Et bien tant mieux ! On se passera de ta mauvaise humeur ! Profite donc de la pause pour continuer à t'occuper de la paperasse en retard alors ! »

« Tu crois vraiment que j'ai que CA à foutre ! » S'énerva-t-il.

« Hmmm….. Oui ! » Finit-elle en sortant.

Niniel la suivit en les regardant. Ils étaient vraiment incroyables ! Ce Dieu avait un caractère hors du commun. Mais c'était ça qui lui plaisait : une forte tête. La Déesse sortit en le voyant retourner dans ses papiers qu'il signait sans les avoir lu, et rejoignit les trois Dieux qui étaient partis devant. Zankoku en tête pour les conduire là où il avait laissé Maria, Kenren et ses soldats.

« Vous avez osé la confier au maréchal Tempo ! » S'exclama la Bodhisattva.

« Ca vous dérange ? » Cingla Ritoten.

« Oui ! Vous l'avez fait sans mon autorisation. Je suis d'accord sur le fait que le Maréchal Tempo soit qualifié, mais vous auriez dû demander mon accord. C'est moi qui m'occupe de cette jeune fille ! »

« Alors faites le ! Et vite ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez lui faire ? » S'inquiéta la Déesse de la Lune.

« Absolument rien…. » Commença la Kwannon, avant d'être coupée par Ritoten.

« Lui faire voir ce qu'il en coûte de se moquer de nous comme ça ! Elle n'a rien à faire ici ! Alors si elle doit rester pour votre soit disant « protection », qu'elle vienne avec vous aux réunions ! »

« Certainement pas ! Elle est là pour me protéger en DEHORS du Conseil !A moins que vous n'ayez d'autres projets en réserve me concernant Conseiller Ritoten... »

« Tsss...Stupidités comme toujours! Et dans ce cas faites qu'elle serve à quelque chose ! Hey ! »

Ritoten avait foncé dans Zankoku qui s'était stoppé. Ils étaient arrivés, mais à leur plus grande surprise, ils ne virent que deux personnes combattre.

« Intéressant… » Murmura la Bodhisattva en voyant Kenren et Maria s'affronter.

En effet, cela faisait dix minutes que le combat avait commencé. Mais aucun des deux ne se départageait. Ils étaient de niveau égal en force et technique de combat brut, car la Déesse n'utilisait pas ses pouvoirs…

Chacun bloquait les coups de l'autre, esquivait, réattaquait, sans jamais toucher son adversaire.

« Tu n'utilises pas tes sabres ? » Demanda Kenren, alors qu'il bloquait un coup de pied donné par la Déesse qui, ayant pris de l'appui, s'était élancée sur lui. Elle atterrit doucement en esquivant l'attaque portée par le Dieu et répondit avec un grand sourire :

« Non, tu n'as pas d'armes. Ce ne serait pas équitable ! »

« Tu veux qu'on utilise des armes ? »

« Si tu veux ! »

« Haïro ! Passe moi ton sabre ! » S'exclama le jeune homme. Son soldat s'exécuta en lançant son sabre que Kenren attrapa.

Les deux jeunes généraux reculèrent donc quelque part, et se regardèrent en souriant. Ils dégainèrent leurs sabres respectifs…

« Ils ont l'air de s'amuser ! » Fit remarquer Kanzeon.

« Oui…. C'est…. Bizarre… » Lui répondit Niniel, soulagée car son amie n'avait pas utilisé ses pouvoirs.

« Des gosses ! » S'indigna Ritoten.

L'autre Dieu acquiesça, mais ajouta :

« Des gosses qui ont de très bonnes techniques tout de même…. Et de la rapidité…. »

« Ouf ! J'ai eu chaud ! » S'exclama Kenren en esquivant de justesse la lame du sabre qui lui frôla l'épaule.

« Je voudrais pas t'abîmer ! » Ironisa gentiment Maria.

« C'est gentil ! Je pourrais en dire de même pour toi ! Hey ! Fais gaffe ! Tu n'as pas dit que tu ne voulais pas m'abîmer ? » S'écria-t-il en esquivant encore une fois la lame qui était à peine à un centimètre de lui.

La Déesse sourit, alors il se mit à penser :

« Elle le fait exprès de ne pas me toucher. Elle sait vraiment bien manier le sabre…. Par rapport à moi…. Bah ! Faut dire que c'est pas mon arme favorite ! »

Mais pendant qu'il réfléchissait, la jeune fille en profita pour désarmer le Dieu qui, sans défense, utilisa la ruse…

« Tout à l'heure, tu n'as pas dis que ce ne serait pas équitable si on n'était pas tous les deux armés ? »

« C'est vrai…. »

Elle rangea donc son sabre dans le fourreau en ébène noir et rouge. Elle garda l'autre, et, le tenant en arrière avec sa main gauche, attaqua le jeune homme à main nue, avec son bras droit seul. Celui-ci bloqua les coups, sans quelques difficultés, puis tout un coup, alors qu'il voulait contre-attaquer, il la vit disparaître. Soudain, il sentit quelqu'un derrière lui, puis le fourreau attaché à sa ceinture bougé. Maria lui avait redonné son sabre. Mais comment avait-elle fait pour se déplacer aussi vite ? Et le déstabiliser à ce point ?

Il se retourna pour la réattaquer, mais celle-ci bloqua le coup et recula de quelques pas en lui souriant :

« Tu es armé maintenant… »

« Hai… » Il se retourna et aperçut les nouveaux spectateurs. Beaucoup plus sérieux car il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre devant ses supérieurs, il s'exclama : « On reprend ! Et plus de règles maintenant ! »

« Si tu veux… »

Les coups et les techniques plurent encore et encore, sans pour autant donner l'avantage à l'un ou à l'autre. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de combat intensif, Maria se décida enfin à entamer des attaques plus poussées que les précédentes. Elle augmenta donc le rythme de ses coups, déstabilisant un peu le Dieu qui bloquait ses attaques de justesse, ne pouvant contre-attaquer entre deux. Puis, prenant de l'élan, la jeune fille voulut donner un dernier coup de pied, qui arriva au niveau de la nuque de Kenren: celui-ci, n'ayant pu bloquer, sortit son pistolet qu'il pointa sous la gorge de la Déesse. Celle-ci s'était donc stoppée à la fin de son action même si depuis le début, elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas la terminer car trop dangereuse et surtout mortelle. Son pied s'était tout juste arrêté à deux centimètres de la nuque du Dieu, avant qu'elle ne se retrouve nez à nez avec l'arme de ce dernier.

Les soldats qui assistaient à cet échange depuis le début hurlèrent de joie en voyant leur général vainqueur. Les deux adversaires, d'abord étonnés de s'être retrouvés dans cette position, se sourirent en restant quelques instants sans bouger. Puis, baissant arme et pied, Kenren soupira en voyant ses soldats :

« Ils n'ont rien compris… »

« Laisse les fêter ta victoire… » Lui répondit la jeune fille.

« Ce n'est pas MA victoire. » Corrigea-t-il. « On est à égalité. Ca aurait été un vrai combat à mort, on serait mort tous les deux… »

« Laisse tomber… »

Il regarda alors la Déesse lui sourire et reprit :

« Toi, tu n'étais pas à fond… »

« Toi non plus ! » Répliqua-t-elle en riant.

« N'empêche, à la fin, j'étais vraiment pris de court… » Avoua-t-il. « Tu es vraiment douée… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, de toute façon, je ne t'aurais pas touché ! »

« Heureusement ! Un coup dans la nuque et c'est la mort assurée ! » Rit-il en se passant la main dans sa nuque, grimaçant légèrement.

« Maria ! » Appela Niniel. L'interpellée se retourna et lui lança :

« Oh Niniel ! La réunion est déjà terminée ? »

« Oh que non… » Cingla Ritoten. « Nous avons du l'écourter pour aller vous voir ! »

« Me…. Me voir ? »

Le conseiller de l'Empereur s'approcha donc du général et la prévint que tout autre scène de ce genre, comme battre tout un régiment, aurait des répercutions sur les accords en cours. La Déesse, désolée, s'excusa et promit de ne pas recommencer pour ne pas empêcher le traité.

« Voilà ! Donc trouvez quelque chose d'utile à faire ! »

« Hai. »

« Très bien ! Et que ce soit clair pour vous ! Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenues ici étrangères ! »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » S'énerva Niniel. « Nous devrions ! Nous sommes les représentantes de notre monde ! »

« Oui, mais vous êtes des femmes ! » Rétorqua-t-il.

« Quoi ? » S'étrangla la Déesse de la Nuit. « Mach… ! »

La main de son amie l'empêcha d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre qui aurait pu fortement compromettre les traités. Les gens de ce monde étaient vraiment très machistes et considéraient les femmes comme des moins que rien. Et ça, la Déesse ne le supportait pas. C'était pareil dans son monde, mais au moins là-bas, il y avait son père, l'Empereur et son amie de son côté. Mais là, c'était pire. Et en plus de cela, elle se retrouvait seule avec Maria…

« Je vous promet de ne pas me faire remarquer… » Déclara Maria en inclinant légèrement la tête en signe de respect.

« Il y a intérêt ! » Finit Ritoten en repartant vers la salle de réunion.

Le chef des armées, pendant que Ritoten mettait les choses au point avec la jeune fille, discutait avec Kenren pour le féliciter d'avoir remis à sa place cette Déesse insolente (et dangereuse selon lui) ,puis suivit le conseiller de l'Empereur...

Kanzeon, elle, qui avait assisté à toute cette scène en s'amusant beaucoup, se retourna vers Niniel, restée près de son amie.

« Niniel ? Nous devons reprendre le traité… »

La Déesse de la Lune acquiesça et regarda Maria, inquiète.

« Tu viens ? » Lui demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Je pense, oui… » Soupira la général. « J'ai pas trop le choix de toute façon…. »

« Allez ! » L'encouragea la Kwannon. « Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais personnellement m'occuper de toi pour les jours à venir ! Enfin…. Pas personnellement, mais je vais trouver quelqu'un ! »

« Merci…. » Lui répondit la jeune fille.

« Alors allons-y ! Je me demande si mon cher neveu s'est avancé dans ses papiers ! » Chantonna-t-elle, faisant sourire Niniel qui murmura à son amie :

« On y va ? »

« Hai… » Finit-elle en regardant une dernière fois Kenren, qui lui aussi avait tourné la tête pour la voir. Ils se sourirent et se regardèrent tendrement…

« Y'a de l'amour dans l'air ! » Se dit Kanzeon, amusée. « Un peu de changement ne nous fera pas de mal ! »

Une fois arrivés devant la salle de réunion, Maria déclara qu'elle allait attendre devant la porte que celle-ci se finisse.

« Tu es sûre ? Je ne sais pas quand ça va finir… » Lui dit alors son amie. « Retourne à nos appartements… »

« Et tu feras comment pour rentrer ? »

« Ah…. »

« Ce n'est pas grave… Je vais attendre…. Et puis, je me suis assez fait remarquer pour aujourd'hui, je ne bouge pas…. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Ouais…. Sinon, tu t'es bien amusée ? » Reprit Niniel avec malice.

Maria lui répondit par un clin d'œil et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Et pas que le combat…. »

« Vous n'auriez quand même pas… »

« Non ! Mais… »

« Ça deviendrait sérieux ? » Ironisa-t-elle.

« Peut être…. J'espère ! »

« Allez ! Faut que j'y aille ! »

« Oui, notre monde a déjà eu assez de représailles pour aujourd'hui ! »

Niniel entra donc dans la salle, où comme d'habitude, Konzen criait sur la Bodhisattva qui lui répondait, accentuant la fureur du jeune Dieu. Après quelques minutes de dispute, les tractations continuèrent pendant que Maria, postée devant la porte, attendait. Elle pensait au jeune général qui avait séduit son cœur. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce sentiment, ce besoin de le voir. Pour la première fois, un homme lui faisait cet effet. Le cœur vide quand il n'est pas là, et battant à tout rompre en sa présence. Et pourtant, Zeus seul savait le nombre de Dieux qui la séduisaient dans son monde. Et ceux qu'elle draguait et emmenait dans son lit. Jamais elle ne s'était attachée à l'un d'entre eux. Mais chez ce général, il y avait quelque chose en plus. Le physique peut être, ou bien son insolence attirante, son attitude déroutante, son humour, ou cette attention qu'il lui portait ?

« Tout à la fois je pense…. » Se dit-elle en fermant les yeux pour se rappeler ces courts instants passés avec lui…

Deux heures plus tard, la réunion se termina enfin et les deux Déesses rentrèrent dans leurs appartements.

« Tu ne t'as pas trop ennuyée ? »

« Bof…. J'ai pensé à Kenren… »

« Pendant deux heures ? »

« Hmm…. Ouais…. »

« Il est si bien que ça ? » Se moqua Niniel.

« Tu l'as vu, il est…. Super….. » Répondit Maria, le regard tourné vers le plafond.

La Déesse de la Lune, amusée par l'attitude pour le moins inhabituelle de son amie, étouffa un petit rire.

« N'empêche…. » Reprit la général. « Je pense que demain, je viendrais avec toi à la réunion…. »

« …. ? »

« Je ne vais pas passer mon après midi devant la porte…. Je vais m'ennuyer…. »

« Bah…. Si tu veux, mais….. Tu n'es pas obligée, tu sais ? »

« Justement, si…. Ce Ritoten m'a dit d'être utile et de ne pas me faire remarquer… Alors je ne vois pas d'autres choses…. »

« ...Oui... »

* * *

_**Voila pour vous lecteurs ou lectrices ^^ ! OK...On a été un peu longues à mettre le cinquième mais pour se rattraper on en met un autre bientôt!**_

_**Et puis...c'était les vacances pour tout le monde :)**_

**Maria :** Tu vois c'était pas si grave ^^

**Niniel :** Tu vas me faire louper mon contrat... _(pleurniche)_

**Maria :** Mais Niniel pleure pas! Ca recommencera plus!

**Niniel :**_(se calme)_ Promis?

**Maria :**_(sifflote)_ euh...ouais!^^''

**Niniel **: snif...Aidez moi...T_T


	6. Une réunion très agitée

**Titre :** Paradis Perdu

**Résumé :** 500 ans avant l'arrivée de Goku, notre paradis en pleine crise tente un rapprochement avec celui de Tempo, Kenren et Konzen… Mais l'arrivée de ces étrangers bouleversera le quotidien bien morne de nos 3 petits dieux ^^ NO YAOI ^^ Couples : vous verrez^^

**Auteurs :** 2 fans totalement déjantées (c'est pas moi qui l'ait dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les perso nous appartiennent….euuuh…ok….on avait dit sérieux…Mais à deux on l'est jamais alors…. ! OK : Tous les perso de la Grandissime Kazuya Minekura sont pas à nous malheureusement…. (Allez rien qu'un petit peu ?) Mais certains sont à nous quand même !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

**Niniel :** Eh?

**Maria :** Oo...bah quoi ''Eh?''

**Niniel :** waouh...

**Maria **_(inquiète) :_ Mais quoi?

**Niniel :** incroyable...impossible...déroutant...intriguant...totalement...je trouve pas les mots.

**Maria:** On perdu Niniel...Bon bah j'essaie de la secouer et on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre?

**Niniel**: ...

**Maria:** ...^^''

**Niniel**:...On a des reviews! Oo...

**Maria :** YATAAAAAAAA ! _(pleure_) snif c'est trop beau...On les laisse lire et on en reparle après?

**Niniel :** ^^ ouiiiiii

* * *

**-Chapitre six-**

**Réunion très agitée, ****Ou**

**Le caractère très politique d'un soldat**

Le lendemain après midi, comme prévu, Maria suivit Niniel dans la salle de réunion. Elle s'installa à côté de son amie et regarda autour de la table. Deux vieux. Elles étaient en avance ! Presque personne n'était là…

Elle vit son amie sortir ses affaires et soupira. Pourquoi était-elle venue ici alors qu'elle n'y connaissait rien en négociations ?

« Pff…. A cause de ce Ritoten… » Se dit-elle. « Génial ! Ca va être la plus longue journée de ma vie ! Fais chier ! Je me demande si j'étais pas mieux à attendre devant la porte!»

C'est alors que les dites portes s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer les personnes absentes, dont Ritoten et Topo qui sourirent de contentement en voyant Maria.

Peu après eux, arrivèrent Kanzeon et un jeune dieu blond. Celui-ci d'ailleurs avait sa tempe qui tiltait en entendant les remarques de la Bodhisattva.

« Pas mal ! » Pensa la général en le voyant. « Mais je préfère largement Kenren ! »

Le blond s'approcha d'elle et cingla :

« Oy ! T'es à ma place ! »

« Désolée, votre nom ? » Demanda poliment Maria.

« …. ? Tu te f…. ! »

« Votre nom ? » Répéta-t-elle.

« Konzen Dôji… » Lui répondit Kanzeon à sa place,excitée et impatiente par ce qui allait suivre.

La déesse se retourna vers le dieu et déclara :

« Désolée… Je n'ai pas vu ce nom marqué sur cette place, alors si vous voulez vous asseoir à côté…. »

En disant cela, elle montra la chaise à côté d'elle. Niniel pouffa de rire en voyant la mine déconfite du jeune dieu qui ne savait quoi répondre.

« T'es…. T'es qui toi d'abord ? » Balbutia-t-il.

« Général Maria… »

« Pff… Général, hein ? Et que fais-tu là ? Les femmes sont interdites ici et ne sont pas général en plus ! »

« L'exception confirme la règle. Je suis général et il y a deux femmes ici, donc tout va bien ! »

« Konzen Dôji… Asseyez-vous… » Le pria un des conseillers.

« Nani ! Mais je vais pas me faire piquer ma place sous mes yeux par une nouvelle ! »

« Seriez-vous jaloux que je sois à côté de Niniel ? » Demanda alors Maria avec un sourire en coin.

La Kwannon éclata de rire devant les visages des deux concernés, en effet, Niniel et Konzen étaient devenus rouges comme des tomates. Finalement, ne voulant rien dire de plus de crainte de se prendre une nouvelle fois la honte, Konzen se renfrogna et s'assit à côté de Maria qui ne put échapper un petit rire amusé…

« T'exagère pas un peu là, Maria…. » Murmura Niniel en donnant un coup de coude à son amie.

« Tu crois ? »

« Le pauvre ! »

« C'est pas bientôt fini ces bavardages ! » S'exclama Ritoten. « Général Maria ! Vous n'êtes pas venue ici pour discuter ! »

« Désolée…. Mais les réunions, c'est pas trop mon truc… Je préfère être sur le terrain…»

« Je ne vous ai pas obligée à venir ! » Rétorqua-t-il cyniquement.

« Si peu ! » Lança Kanzeon. « Soyez utile et ne vous faites pas remarquer ! » Ajouta-t-elle en reprenant les paroles du conseiller la veille même.

« Et elle ne peut être utile qu'ici apparemment… » Cingla Niniel.

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, dès demain, je m'occupe de notre chère général ! » Reprit la Bodhisattva. « On clôt ce sujet ! Sinon, ce n'est plus plusieurs mois que l'on va mettre pour faire ce traité, mais des années ! Maria Taishou, j'espère que vous n'allez pas trop vous ennuyer…. »

« Pour une fois, la vieille a pas tort…. » Grogna Konzen en s'asseyant tout de même à côté du général.

La réunion commença donc, au plus grand damne des deux déesses. Maria jouait avec un stylo, se faisant chier royalement, pendant que tous parlaient des aspects économiques du traité. Autant dire que ça ne l'intéressait pas, mais alors pas du tout ! Elle regardait le plafond et n'écoutait pas vraiment. Ritoten s'en apercevant, décida de l'humilier…

« Alors Maria Taishou ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? » Demanda-t-il.

« …. ? Bah…. Pas grand-chose…. » Lui répondit-elle en cessant de regarder le plafond.

« Vous n'écoutiez pas ? » Reprit-il, cynique.

« Si, si…. »

Elle lui fit donc un résumé complet en cinq minutes de ce qu'ils venaient de dire en presque deux heures, sous les yeux étonnés de tout le monde. Qui aurait cru qu'elle avait retenu tout ça, les choses importantes, alors qu'elle ne semblait pas du tout s'intéresser à la discussion ?

« Et personnellement, je pense, comme Niniel, qu'un budget un peu plus important pour l'armée ne serait pas mal. Nous avons besoin de subventions… » Finit-elle.

« Voilà ! » S'exclama son amie. « Elle est d'accord avec moi ! Et elle s'y connaît puisqu'elle fait partie de l'armée ! »

« Je…. J'en prendrais compte… » Balbutia le chef du conseil, impressionné par la général.

Les deux déesses se regardèrent. Elles avaient réussi à imposer quelque chose à cette assemblée de dieux bornés !

« Génial Maria ! » Chuchota la déesse de la Lune à son amie qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Comment avez-vous retenu tout cela ? » Interrogea tout de même un des conseillers. « Vous n'avez pris aucune note et… Ne semblez pas écouter… »

« On va dire que c'est une habitude… »

« Une habitude ! » Soupira Topo.

« Oui. Sans vous vexer, Topo sama… »

« Qu'est-ce qui me vexerait ? » Cingla-t-il.

« Bah… »

« Cela ne répond pas à notre question, une à la fois ! » Intervint un conseiller avec une longue barbe blanche. Le chef de l'armée soupira une nouvelle fois, se taisant pour laisser parler la déesse.

« En fait…. C'est que… Je dois avouer que les discours de nos supérieurs sont très longs. Ils durent parfois jusqu'à trois heures. Trois heures pendant lesquelles on doit rester debout à écouter. Et… Comme la plupart du temps, ils ne parlent pour ne rien dire… Bah… On écoute pas trop et on capte l'essentiel… » Expliqua Maria, faisant pouffer de rire presque tout le monde qui regardait le chef de l'armée. Celui-ci essayait d'ailleurs de ne pas exploser de colère et se retint en se crispant.

« Sans vous vexer, Topo sama…. » Répéta la général sans aucune provocation.

« Elle…. ! » Se dit-il, en fronçant les sourcils. « Je la déteste, cette petite garce ! Elle va me le payer ! »

« Cette réunion devient beaucoup plus intéressante d'un coup… » Pensa Konzen, qui pour la première fois depuis longtemps esquissa un sourire. « Ah la la ...quelle bonne idée d'avoir envoyé ces deux déesses ^^ ! »

La réunion reprit donc son cour et la courte pause arriva enfin. Presque tous les dieux présents sortirent de la pièce. Il ne restait plus que les deux déesses, la Kxannon et Konzen.

« Maria ! » S'exclama Niniel, enjouée. « Tu as été géniale ! »

« Bof… » Lui répondit son amie avec un sourire en haussant les épaules.

« Arrête ! Comment tu leur en as bouché un coin ! Et pour l'histoire des discours, t'as fait fort ! »

« Bah.. C'est vrai quoi ! »

« Tu rigoles ? » S'étonna la déesse de la Lune. « C'est vraiment comme ça ? »

« Oui ! » Avoua Maria en riant. « Tous les mois pour faire un topo de la situation… » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Tu vas en louper alors ! »

« Oui ! C'est cool ! Mais je plains mes pauvres soldats ! C'est vraiment barbant comme truc ! »

« J'imagine… »

« Le pire, je crois que c'était un discours du chef des armées, Tibien…. Il nous a fait un discours de six heures ! »

« Six heures ? » o.O

« Hai ! Six heures debout à nous faire un topo de la situation… C'était dans mes premières années en tant que général, je me souviens… Et tu sais pas le pire ? »

« C'est quoi ? » S'intéressa-t-elle.

« C'est que tout allait bien ! Y'avait rien à dire ! » Finit Maria en riant. « Il nous a recraché des trucs qui ne servaient strictement à rien ! Et comme on ne pouvait pas partir, on est resté là à écouter Tibien nous dire que tout allait pour le mieux… »

« Oh non ! » Pouffa Niniel, morte de rire.

« Vous pouvez vous la fermer ! » Cingla alors Konzen, replongé dans ses papiers qu'il signait. « J'ai besoin de calme ! »

Maria le regarda, et étonnée, se moqua gentiment.

« C'est vrai qu'il faut beaucoup de silence pour signer des papiers ! Surtout quand on ne les lit pas ! Un tampon avec votre signature ne serait pas mieux ? »

Le dieu, énervé lui lança alors sa plume d'oie qu'elle rattrapa avec une facilité déconcertante.

« Je savais bien que le tampon serait une bonne idée ! » Reprit-elle en se levant. « La preuve ! Il me donne sa plume ! Je vous promets que je vais vous trouver un bôôooooo tampon avec votre nom marqué dessus ! »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et ajouta pour son amie qui n'en pouvait plus tellement elle riait.

« Tu viens ? On va faire un tour… Je crois que notre cher Konzen Dôji a besoin de beaucoup de silence ! »

Niniel acquiesça en se levant à son tour, alors le dieu blond, étonné qu'elles partent seules alors que ce monde leur était encore assez inconnu, rétorqua cyniquement :

« Ne vous perdez pas ! Ce serait bête ! »

« Pas de soucis ! » Lui répondit la déesse de la Nuit. « Avec Maria et son super sens de l'orientation, on risque pas de se perdre ! »

« D'autant plus que je connais un peu plus votre monde que Niniel ! » Ajouta joyeusement la général.

« Normal ! Tu traînes dans les rues ! » Répliqua son amie en riant.

« Bah quoi ? Y'a rien de mal à ça ! »

« Sauf que Ritoten n'aime pas ! » Lui fit remarquer Kanzeon qui suivait avec attention la discussion depuis le début, sans l'interrompre.

« C'est nul… » Soupira Maria. « Chez moi, j'allais où le vent m'emmenait… »

« Et il te dit quoi ce vent ? » Rétorqua Konzen.

« De sortir prendre l'air ! » Finit-elle en riant.

« Hey ! Rends moi ma plume avant ! » S'écria-t-il avant que les deux amies ne sortent.

« .. ? Je croyais que tu me l'avais donnée ! »

« Dans tes rêves ! Rends la moi ! »

« Ok… Mais ma proposition de tampon est toujours d'actualité… »

Le soldat se retourna, ayant toujours la plume dans la main, et la lui lança comme on lance une fléchette. La plume atterrit doucement dans l'encrier.

« Bonne séance de signature ! » S'exclama-t-elle en sortant.

Une fois seuls, la Kwannon éclata de rire devant le visage blême de son neveu.

« Pleine de vie ces deux déesses, tu ne trouves pas Konzen ? »

« … »

« Elles ne te laissent pas indifférent, non ? » Demanda-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

« Tss… Va pas t'imaginer des trucs la vieille ! »

« Elle est forte cette petite Maria… » Constata la Bodhisattva en calculant la distance entre la porte et l' avait été très précise pour avoir mis la plume dans sa cible…« Et comme son amie, elle remet tout le monde à la place où ils doivent être… »

« M'en fiche… » Murmura Konzen en signant un papier.

« Aucune des deux ne t'intéresse mon cher neveu ? »

« Tss… Tu te fous de moi ? J'ai vraiment une tête à CA ? »

« Tes cheveux soleils attirent pas mal de filles… » Expliqua-t-elle en prenant une mèche de ses cheveux dorés dans sa main. « Tu ne te rends pas compte de ça ? »

« …. »

« Tu penses donc à quelqu'un en gardant le silence… ? » Se moqua la Kwannon.

« Non ! » Se défendit le jeune homme, se replongeant dans ses papiers.

« Hmm… Ca veut dire oui, je crois… Mais je pense que notre fringante général est déjà prise ! »

« Qui te dit que…. » Commença-t-il. Il se stoppa, remarquant que s'il allait trop loin, sa tante devinerait. Mais comme cela était prévisible, il était trop tard…

« Serait-ce Niniel qui t'intéresserait ? » Lui répondit Kanzeon, moqueuse.

« Non… »

« En es-tu sûr ? »

« La ferme ! »

« Qu'en penserait-elle ? Tu veux que je lui en parle ? »

« URUSAI ! Je t'ai dis que je ne ressentais rien pour elle, alors LACHE MOI ! »

« Ok… Ok… Si tu le dis… » Soupira-t-elle, sachant très bien qu'il mentait pour cacher ses sentiments. Elle voyait bien que cette petit déesse ne le laissait pas indifférent. D'un côté, cela l'étonnait : son neveu ne s'était jamais intéressé à quelqu'un, alors une déesse de cette trempe, il allait devoir être courageux ^^ !

De leur côté, Maria et Niniel étaient sous le cerisier et discutaient de leur monde.

« Tu avais raison Maria.. »

« Raison ? Sur quoi ? »

« Pour mon père… Il me manque… » Avoua-t-elle.

« Moi aussi, mais c'est différent ! »

« Notre monde me manque aussi…. Ici c'est vraiment pire que chez nous ! On a encore plus de mal à s' imposer ! »

« Tu as raison… Enfin, moi, perso, m'imposer chez nous… C'est une autre histoire ! Mais oui, moi aussi notre monde me manque ! Surtout mes soldats ! »

« Tu y es vraiment attachée dis moi ! Tu ne parles que de ça quand ce n'est pas le sexe ou l'alcool ! Armée et soldats ! »

« Bah… c'est comme ma famille… Avec les Troyens. D'ailleurs, eux aussi me manquent, j'espère qu'ils n'ont pas trop de problèmes … Tu sais, c'est comme une seconde famille pour moi, avec les soldats de mon père aussi… Comme je n'ai jamais connu ma mère, ils s'occupaient de moi quand mon père était occupé et… Quand il est mort, bah… Les Troyens ont tout fait pour moi, je me suis entièrement tournée vers eux pour les protéger. C'est pour cela que je suis entrée dans l'armée. Et quand j'ai rencontré mes soldats, on s'est très bien entendu. On est… Comme une grande famille ! Ils sont… Ce sont des anges, je les adore…»

« Désolée… »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être ! » S'exclama Maria. Elle se leva donc avec un grand sourire et ajouta : « Je suis heureuse comme ça… Allez ! Je crois qu'il va falloir y aller ! »

« Oui, tu as raison… » Lui répondit Niniel en voyant elle aussi les personnes du conseil entrer ou se diriger vers la salle.

En entrant, Ritoten qui était déjà là, déclara, hypocrite :

« Vous ne vous êtes pas fait remarquer ? Surtout vous Maria Taishou… »

Les deux déesses ne répondirent pas, se dirigèrent vers leurs places et entendirent le dieu blond murmurer : « Et merde ! Elles se sont pas perdues ! J'ai vraiment pas de bol... » Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé durant tout le temps de la pause et avait continué son travail.

« Pff… Il est drôle que quand on l'embête un peu… » Se dit Maria en reprenant tout haut : « Je croyais que vous alliez profiter de notre absence pour changer de place…^^ »

« …. ? Pourquoi j'aurais f… ? Ah je vois ! » Comprit-il en voyant le sourire malicieux sur le visage de la jeune fille.

« Il a peur d'être entre deux belles déesses ! » Se moqua la Kwannon.

« Nani ? Ose le redire encore une fois et je te tue ! Je n'ai peur de personne ! PERSONNE ! »

« Ah ? Bah tu devrais… » Reprit-elle, hypocrite.

« Et de qui, hein ? »

« Du calme… » Tenta Niniel.

« La ferme toi ! » S'écria le dieu, ne se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de crier qu'une fraction de seconde après l'avoir prononcé.

La Bodhisattva, se rendant compte qu'il s'en voulait un peu de s'être énervé contre Niniel alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait, s'en contenta et ne répliqua pas. Elle savait que plus tard, quelque chose de très intéressant allait se produire...

Konzen se calma peu à peu, mais resta anxieux d'avoir peiné la déesse en lui répondant ainsi. Il se tut lui aussi, et le chef du conseil déclara leur nouveau sujet de conversations et d'accords pour le traité…

« Donc, étant donné que la partie économie est une des plus longue, je pense que nous devrions la séparer sur plusieurs semaines. Nous pouvons alors commencer sur des lois plus mineures, mais importantes tout de même. Comme nous l'a écrit votre père, chère Niniel, la peine capitale… »

En entendant ce mot, Maria perdit son sourire et son cœur se serra. Elle ne pouvait pas tomber pire ! Il fallait qu'elle assiste à des accords sur ce sujet ! C'était vraiment la pire des choses qui pouvait lui arriver. Tout, mais pas ça…

Elle écouta donc, le cœur lourd, toutes les discussions sur ce sujet. Dans ce monde, la peine capitale était l'exil, ou être enfermé à vie. Alors que chez eux, c'était la mort. Niniel défendait ardemment la méthode de leur monde.

« C'est beaucoup moins cruel ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Les personnes se réincarnent et ont une seconde chance ! »

« Ca se tient… Mais justement, le crime DOIT être puni… » Contesta un des conseillers.

« Tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance ! »

«Le crime n'est donc pas totalement payé… Qu'en pensez-vous ? » Demanda-t-il aux autres qui acquiescèrent. Tous sauf Konzen qui s'en fichait royalement, Kanzeon et Niniel qui étaient du même avis. Ne restait plus que l'opinion du général. Cependant, celle-ci semblait ailleurs. En effet, elle était loin dans ses souvenirs. Son père et sa mère avaient été victimes de cette peine. Elle se souvenait de ce fameux jour, le jour où son père avait été exécuté devant ses yeux. Elle se demandait : s'il s'était réincarné, aurait-il une autre vie plus heureuse ? Mais il l'aurait oubliée. Il aurait oublié sa fille unique. Cette pensée l'attrista. Mais s'il avait été soumis à la loi de ce monde, est-ce que cela aurait été pareil ? Un peu, oui. Il aurait souffert psychologiquement, et cela, Maria ne l'aurait pas supporté.

« Maria ? » Répéta pour la troisième fois Niniel.

La déesse sortit enfin de ses pensées. Tout le monde la regardait et savoir son avis.

« Qu'en pensez-vous général ? Comme votre amie je suppose… » L'interrogea un vieil homme.

« Euh… C'est à dire que…. Non. »

De tous ceux autour de la table, aucun n'en revenait, surtout Niniel.

« Mais Maria ! Tu as entendu leur méthode ! » S'indigna cette dernière.

« Tu crois que la notre est mieux ? » Demanda tristement son amie.

« Bah…. »

« Mon père est mort à cause de cela ! Tu le sais ! »

« Mais il va se réincarner et… »

« Il m'aura oublié ! Tu sais ce que ça fait quand on a sept ans et qu'on voit son père mourir sous ses yeux ! J'étais aux premières loges ! Le sabre a transpercé son corps et il s'est effondré à quelques mètres de moi ! Et c'est ça la justice ? »

« Maria… »

« Cela veut dire que vous êtes d'accord avec nos méthodes… » En conclut le chef du conseil.

« Non plus. Enfermer une personne immortelle est atroce ! Encore pire pour leur famille qui sauront que les condamnés ne trouveront jamais le repos ! »

« Alors que nous proposez vous ? » Demanda Ritoten, cynique.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui fait les lois…. » Lui répondit la déesse. « C'est vous. Vous me demandez mon avis, vous l'avez… »

Personne n'en revenait. Elle n'était d'aucun côté. Jamais encore cela ne s'était passé. Mais après tout, ce n'était qu'un avis…

Cependant, Kanzeon s'étonna et fut touchée par l'histoire de Maria. Était-ce bien vrai ? Si oui, comment faisait la général pour sourire alors que voir son père mourir est si choquant ? Comment faisait-elle pour être de si bonne humeur alors que sa vie devait être ponctuée de moments tragiques.

Topo et Ritoten se regardèrent. Ils en voulaient vraiment contre cette jeune déesse.

Le conseiller de l'empereur demanda alors, cynique :

« Vous voulez donc que l'on prenne pitié de personnes qui n'en ont pas eu ? »

« Je veux une bonne justice… » Commença-t-elle calmement. « Une justice qui n'accuse pas des innocents, qui ne dénonce pas pour des broutilles, par coup de tête ou par pression. Je veux une justice qui impose des peines justes, selon les crimes commis, et qui n'accuse pas n'importe qui. Et si la personne est vraiment coupable d'un crime très grave, alors prenez au moins pitié de sa famille… Et surtout, ne laissez jamais…. Jamais des enfants, en particulier leurs enfants assister à la déclaration de la sentence, et dans notre cas, à l'exécution…. »

« Ce cher général aurait-il de la pitié ? » Demanda Topo d'un air hypocrite.

« Je comprends les familles des accusés, c'est tout. Et elles payent pour ce qu'une seule personne a fait. C'est injuste… »

« Vous comprenez ? » Reprit Ritoten, les deux dieux ne voulant pas lâcher le morceau et la faire craquer, afin qu'elle leur montre, leur prouve à tous que les femmes sont faibles.

« Que s'est-il passé pour que vous compreniez ? » Ajouta le chef des armées en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

« Votre père ? C'est cela ? Mais qu'a-t-il donc pu bien faire ? »

« Il a été pris comme un traître, mais il n'en est pas un ! C'est à cause de gens comme vous qu'il a été exécuté ! »

« Comme nous ? »

« A cause de personnes hautes placées qui, dès qu'elles voient le danger venir font tout pour l'éliminer, même les pires choses… » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Vous allez trop loin Maria Taishou ! » S'indigna Ritoten en se levant.

« Je ne dis que la vérité… La preuve, pour éviter les problèmes, ne suis-je pas obligée d'être ici ? »

« Vous allez avoir des problèmes… » menaça-t-il.

« Et voilà que ça recommence. La liberté d'expression n'a-t-elle donc cours dans aucun de nos deux mondes ? »

« Maria ! » Intervint Niniel, choquée de voir son amie dans cet état. Elle d'habitude si calme... Provoquer les gens comme cela, si ouvertement, n'était pas dans ses habitudes… Ce sujet devait beaucoup la toucher pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça. Et il y avait de quoi…Niniel le savait parfaitement.

La jeune fille se tut donc, mais était révoltée. Elle n'ouvrit plus la bouche de tout le reste de la réunion, écoutant les prises de position de chacun. D'ailleurs, aucune n'étaient de son côté…

« Tss… Égoïstes ! » Pensa-t-elle, les bras croisés et résignée. « Ça m'énerve ! J'aurais mieux fait de rester plantée devant la porte au lieu d'écouter ces conneries ! Ils ne comprennent rien ! RIEN ! Ils ne veulent pas comprendre, ils ne savent pas ce que ça fait d'avoir une personne de sa famille victime de la peine capitale… Mon père… Sans toutes ces lois, j'aurais encore des parents ! »

Vers 18heures, voyant que les discussions ne menaient à rien pour la journée, la réunion se termina donc. Les conseillers se levèrent et partirent de la salle en papotant.

« Enfin fini pour aujourd'hui !' Soupira Niniel en s'étirant.

« Hai… » Lui répondit simplement son amie en se levant doucement. C'est à ce moment là que Topo et Ritoten passèrent derrière elle en la fixant d'un regard noir. Puis, ils sortirent de la pièce, satisfait d'avoir remis à sa place cette jeune déesse sur le sujet en cours…

« Maria ? » S'inquiéta la déesse de la Nuit en voyant pour la première fois chez la général un regard noir, meurtrier, adressé aux deux dieux.

« Salauds… » Murmura celle-ci en ne les quittant pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent.

« Maria ? » Répéta Niniel. « Ça va ? »

« Mouais… » Souffla-t-elle. Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise et se mit la tête dans les mains. « En fait, pas vraiment… »

« C'est…. A cause de… »

« Oui. Des peines capitales… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Je sais que je ne peux rien faire… » Soupira Maria. « Mais… C'est tellement injuste ! Ces peines ne devraient pas exister ! »

« Tu repenses à tes parents ? »

« Oui… Mes deux parents ont été victimes de ça. A cause de ces lois… Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est modifier ces lois ! »

« C'est impossible Maria… »

« Je sais… Mais sans ça… J'aurais… J'aurais une mère ET un père… » Finit-elle tristement.

Un silence pesant s'installa alors, Maria ressassant ses souvenirs avec son père, se demandant comment aurait été sa mère avec elle puisqu'elle ne l'avais jamais connue. Et Niniel, respectant ce silence, pour son amie. Elle finit pourtant par lui dire:

« Maria...Je te promets que je vais mettre toute mon énergie dans ce point là...Pour que les choses changent et que plus jamais d'autres aient à souffrir comme toi..Pour ne plus que toi, tu souffres...C'est une promesse et Zeus seul sait combien je tiens mes promesses O.K ? Alors souris je t'en pries ^^! »

« De toute façon, je n'y peux plus rien… » Soupira finalement la général. « Mes parents sont morts… Et l'Empereur m'avais promis de réincarner mon père.. »

« Mais toi, tu es bien vivante… » Déclara Kanzeon qui était la seule à ne pas être sortie.

« Vous étiez encore là ? » S'étonna Niniel.

« Et oui!Je suis désolée Maria d'avoir entendu tout cela, ce ne sont pas mes affaires... »

« Ce n'est pas grave… »

« Je voulais te voir pour tes futures occupations ! »

« Ah… » Soupira la jeune fille, pas motivée.

« Je ne suis pas Ritoten ! »

« Pas du tout ! Je le sais bien ! Je n'ai jamais pensé à cela ! » Se défendit-elle.

« Tant mieux alors ! Je vais juste te demander quelques petites choses… »

« D'accord, allez-y… »

« Que fais-tu quand tu as du temps libre ? »

« Bah… Je me promène.. »

« Tu rêvasses plutôt… » Ajouta Niniel en riant. « Pour être plus exacte, tu repères tes proies ! »

« Des proies ? » S'étonna la Kwannon.

« Les hommes ! » Ricana Maria avec un sourire pas très recommandable sur le visage. « J'adore draguer et me faire draguer ! »

« Euh… » - -' « A part cela ? » Interrogea Kanzeon.

« Bah sinon, je ne fais pas grand-chose… Je m'entraîne…. »

« D'accord, si tu ne te fais pas remarquer, je peux te laisser seule ? Sans que Ritoten ne se plaigne ? »

« Oui. Bien sûr ! Les jours précédents, ce n'était pas volontaire ! Je ferais attention ! » Promit-elle.

« Bien. Donc demain, je te laisse quartier libre, puis si tout se passe bien, tu pourras continuer à faire ce qu'il te plaît…. Sauf si tu t'ennuies bien sûr.. ! Je pourrais te trouver quelqu'un dans ce cas. On fait donc un essai demain ? »

« Faites moi confiance. Tout se passera bien ! »

« Tant mieux ! Et je pense que tu te plairas mieux à l'extérieur qu'ici ! »

« Merci beaucoup… »

« Je vous laisse alors ! » Finit la Bodhisattva. « A demain Niniel ! »

Kanzeon partit donc, et les deux amies rentrèrent à leurs appartements en discutant.

« Génial ! Quartier libre ! » S'exclama Maria.

« T'en as de la chance ! Moi aussi j'aimerais être à l'extérieur plutôt que dans cette fichue salle ! » Se plaignit Niniel.

« Ma pauvre ! Je te plains ! C'est vraiment pas drôle tes réunions ! »

« Ça c'est sûr ! »

« N'empêche, ce Konzen est plutôt marrant à embêter ! »

« C'était pas sympa de faire ça! » Murmura-t-elle, amusée tout de même.

« Et tu crois qu'ils étaient sympa tous ces nobles autour de leur table ? » S'indigna la général. « Moi, au moins, avec Konzen, je ne pensais pas ce que je disais ! Je faisais ça pour rire ! »

« Moi aussi j'étais méchante ? T_T »Demanda son amie d'un air tristounet.

« Nan ^^ ! Pas toi! Heureusement ^^ »

« Oui, tu as raison… C'est surtout Ritoten et Topo… Ils nous apprécient pas du tout…. Je crois même que toi, ils te détestent…. »

« C'est leur problème ! »

« Ouais…. »

« Et c'est tant mieux ! Je les déteste, ils me détestent, donc…. »

« …. ? Je ne te reconnais plus Maria ! Toi ? Détester quelqu'un ? » S'étonna Niniel.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais honnêtement, je ne les sens pas du tout…. »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi…. »

« Sinon…. » Commença Maria avec un sourire malicieux. « Konzen…. Il te plaît ? »

« Bah….non. »

« Wouh ! Je pense bien que la réponse est affirmative ! »

La déesse de la Lune se mit à rougir en pensant « Je viens de lui dire non ^^''... », tandis que son amie reprenait, enjouée :

« Allez ! Lance toi ! Je crois qu'il a un faible pour toi ! »

« …. ? Tu…. Tu crois ? »

« Tu as bien vu la scène qu'il a fait quand il est arrivé et qu'il s'est retrouvé à côté de moi à ta place ! »

« Oui, c'est vrai ! » Pouffa-t-elle en se remémorant la scène.

Elles mangèrent toutes les deux entre amies, papotant de tout et de rien, puis s'endormirent bien vite, exténuées par les aventures de cette journée bien chargée...

* * *

_**Désolées pour l'attente ^^...Le recopiage du chapitre suivant est en cours ainsi que celui du chapitre 8...On essaie de faire vite...mais c'est dur ^^! Merci a Fridaye et Baphomet pour leurs reviews encourageantes...Ça fait plaisir *=*!**_

**Une review please?**

**Maria :** Bon les reviews maintenant! Eh Niniel tu redescends sur Terre ou quoi?

**Niniel :** Viiii...^^ ! On commence par Fridaye...Alors les noms des Dieux « tant attendus » sont : Konzen (le futur Sanzo mon préféré il est beau et il est ...ok Maria...j'arrête^^) Kenren ( le futur Gojyo...eh Maria! Reviens je te dis qu'il n'est pas par laaaaaa!) et Tempo ( le futur Hakkai, on l'adoooore ^^) Goku n'est pas encore né, donc désolée on ne le verra pas ^^ !(nif...même si il est trop choupinet, mais on a du faire des choix...c'est dur la vie^^)

**Maria :** Je tiens à préciser que Kiéran n'est que mon bras droit, mon aide de camp...! Oo - C'est strictement professionnel! Par contre avec Kenren ...hé hé hé je ne réponds de rien ^^

**Niniel :** Bon c'est vrai que...Entre Kenren, Konzen, Kanzeon, Kiéran, Keinan (oups vous le connaissez pas encore nyark nyaaaark) ...Ca doit être la mode des K ?

**Maria :** Sûrement ^^ Eh Niniel pas de spoilers s'il te plait !

**Niniel :** :) Pas fait exprèèèès ^^

**Maria :** A peine... (soupire) Bon on passe à Baphomet? Kenren a en effet les cheveux noirs et courts alors que sa réincarnation nommée Gojyo aura de magnifiques cheveux pourpres et longs ^^!

**Niniel :** Si tu veux une description des persos pour ne plus te tromper, on a ouvert un blog complémentaire : umatohebi sur skyblog... Avec ça : hors de question de se tromper ^^!

**Maria:** Si tu n'oublies pas de le mettre à jour XD

**Niniel : **_(sifflotte)_


	7. Suis ce que te dit ton coeur

**Titre : Paradis Perdu**

**Résumé : **500 ans avant l'arrivée de Goku, notre paradis en pleine crise tente un rapprochement avec celui de Tempo, Kenren et Konzen… Mais l'arrivée de ces étrangers bouleversera le quotidien bien morne de nos 3 petits dieux ^^ NO YAOI ^^ Couples : vous verrez^^

**Auteurs :** 2 fans totalement déjantées (c'est pas moi qui l'ait dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les perso nous appartiennent….euuuh…ok….on avait dit sérieux…Mais à deux on l'est jamais alors…. ! OK : Tous les perso de la Grandissime Kazuya Minekura sont pas à nous malheureusement…. (Allez rien qu'un petit peu ?) Mais certains sont à nous quand même !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

**Maria : **J'adore ce chapitre !

**Niniel :** Bah c'est ton chapitre celui la…Moi je bosse pendant que tu te la coules douce !

**Maria :** Viiiii elle est belle la vie ^^

**Niniel : **Parle pour toi ! T_T

**Maria **: Allez viens ! On les laisse lire et on va quelquepart toutes les deux !

**Niniel :** Oh oui !On va où ?

**Maria :** …. :D

**Niniel :** Oh non….

**Maria :** Au bar !Au bar ! Au baaaar !

**Niniel :** Ma vie est un enfer….T_T

* * *

**-Chapitre sept-**

**Suis ce que te dis ton cœur,**

**Tu vivras heureux **

Le lendemain matin, une fois encore, et comme tous les matins, Maria fut la première levée. Et de toute façon, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, et dès que le soleil s'était levé, elle s'entraîna dans la cour derrière dans leur appartement.

Son sabre sortit, elle effectuait des enchaînements pour améliorer sa vitesse et sa précision. Mais soudain, elle se stoppa et s'exclama :

« Vous pouvez sortir, je sais que vous m'espionner…. »

En effet, dans un arbre se cachait un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Celui-ci l'observait depuis un moment, et sortant de sa cachette, répondit :

« Comment tu as fait pour savoir que j'étais là ? »

« Kenren… » Murmura la déesse, heureuse de le revoir. Elle avait senti une présence mais ne s'était pas doutée que celui qui l'observait était lui. « Et toi ? Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ? »

« J'ai beaucoup cherché ! » Dit-il en riant.

La jeune fille lui sourit, alors il s'approcha et quand il fut tout près d'elle, lui passa la main dans ses longs cheveux blonds en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

« Si tu savais comme tu es belle quand tu combats… »

« Merci… »

« Je pensais te voir hier. Je t'ai cherché partout, mais je ne t'ai pas vue… »

« J'ai assisté à la réunion pour le traité… » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Quoi ? Ces trucs chiants ? »

« Oui… »

« Tu y retournes aujourd'hui ? » S'inquiéta le jeune dieu.

« Non. J'ai quartier libre… »

« Vrai ? Génial ! On va pouvoir faire un tour tous les deux ! » S'exclama-t-il en lui prenant les mains.

« Oui, mais… Il faut que je reste ici aujourd'hui… Si Ritoten et Topo sama savent que je traîne dans les rues, ils ne vont pas accepter… »

« On s'en fiche d'eux ! »

« Non… C'est pour les traités… Pour mon monde… Il ne faut pas que j'en fasse trop… J'en ai déjà assez fait hier… » Avoua-t-elle.

« Que comptes-tu faire alors ? »

« M'entraîner ! »

« Ah… » Soupira-t-il, déçu. Il voulait vraiment passer l'après midi avec elle.

« Mais…. Si tu veux… On peut s'entraîner à deux… » Proposa la déesse avec un sourire en coin. Une lueur d'espoir jailllit dans les yeux de Kenren, qui demanda pour confirmer :

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. Enfin…. Si tu es d'accord et que tes soldats veulent bien que je te monopolise ! » Ironisa-t-il.

« On s'en fout de mes soldats, ils peuvent se débrouiller tous seuls ! » Murmura-t-il en approchant son visage de celui de la jeune fille. « Par contre moi, j'ai besoin de toi… »

Il leva doucement le visage de Maria vers lui et y plongea son regard dans le sien. Leurs lèvres se frolèrent, avant de se sceller dans un baiser passionné, magique pour les deux généraux qui jamais de leur vie n'avaient ressenti ce sentiment.

C'est évidemment à ce moment là que Niniel sortit dehors pour rejoindre son amie. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle la vit avec un jeune homme, la tenant d'une main par la taille, l'autre dans ses cheveux, et surtout, l'embrassant ! Mais les deux jeunes, complètement coupé du monde en cet instant merveilleux ne remarquèrent même pas la présence de la déesse. Si bien que cette dernière resta là, les bras croisés, à les regarder, se demandant si pour Maria, tout cela n'était qu'un jeu. Elle espérait bien que non, car sinon, elle aurait rompu sa promesse…

« Kenren… » Souffla Maria en s'écartant pridemment du jeune homme, se rapellant de quelque chose de très important la concernant.

« … ? » Le dieu commença à s'inquiéter. Pourquoi avait-elle coupé cet instant si magnifique ?

La jeune fille avait la tête baissée. Elle hésitait à lui dire ce qui se passait.

« Ah, je vois… » Déclara-t-il soudainement, regardant vers le bâtiment.

« … ? » La déesse suivit son regard et vit alors son amie.

« Je vais te laisser… Je crois qu'elle t'attend…. »

« Euh… Oui… » Murmura-t-elle.

« On se retrouve tout à l'heure ? »

« Oui. A 14heures ? »

« Ok ! Je reviens ici à 14 heures alors ! » Finit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

« A tout à l'heure… »

Il lui fit un grand sourire. Entre le sourire de dragueur pour conquérir sa proie et le sourire d'un homme fou amoureux, heureux de voir la femme qu'il aime. Décidemment, Kenren avait les deux caractéristiques en ce moment, pour la première fois de sa vie, dragueur et amoureux…

Maria se dirigea donc vers Niniel qui demanda, les bras croisés :

« C'est sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … Euh… Ouais…. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« …. »

« Et ta promesse alors ? » S'enquit-elle.

« …. »

« Un problème, Maria ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Non ! Enfin…. Non ! Y'en a pas ! »

« Ah…. D'accord…. » Répondit Niniel, pas convaincu pour autant. Elle se doutait bien que ce problème n'était pas en rapport avec sa promesse. Cela devait être beaucoup plus sérieux…

Les deux déesses restèrent donc à leurs appartements le reste de la matinée, puis, après avoir raccompagné Niniel devant la salle de la réunion, maria réfléchissait sur la route pour rentrer…

« Il faut que je lui dise… » Pensa-t-elle en allant dans la cour de derrière où l'attendait déjà le jeune homme. Celui-ci, en la voyant, se précipita vers elle pour l'embrasser. Il en avait envie depuis qu'il l'avait quittée. Mais la jeune fille le repoussa gentiment en murmurant :

« Kenren…. Je…. »

Le dieu n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi l'avait-elle repoussé ? Il n,'y avait pas son amie pourtant. Il crut alors qu'elle n'avait aucun sentiments pour lui. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Inquiet, stressé il demanda d'une voix faible :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Kenren…. Je…. » Balbutia-t-elle. « Crois-tu que…. Nous, enfin…. Notre relation est possible ? »

« … ? Bah oui pourquoi ? »

« …. »

Comme Maria baissait la tête, il la releva doucement et reprit :

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »

« Je…. C'est…. Ma mère…. »

« Elle ne voudra pas de moi, c'est ça ? »

« Non. C'est que…. Toi et moi…. Enfin…. »

« Explique moi. Je veux comprendre…. »

« C'est dur… » Souffla la jeune fille.

« Je suis là… Prends ton temps. Mais je t'en supplie, explique moi…. »

« Ma mère a été condamnée à mort… »

« Elle aussi ? » Se dit-il, étonné. « Tempo m'a dit pour son père. Il a été exécuté… Mais ça veut dire que…. La pauvre, elle n'a plus de parents… »

« Elle a été exécutée juste après ma naissance, parce que sa relation avec mon père était interdite… ma mère était noble et grecque… et mon père, général et troyen…. Mon père a supplié que je reste en vie et il s'est occupé de moi…. Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère… »

« Maria… » Lui murmura-t-il doucement. « Nous, nous sommes du même rang. Nous sommes du même grade, on peut… »

« Mais Kenren…. Nous sommes de deux mondes différents…. »

« Et alors ? Nous sommes en cours d'accord…. Non ? »

« Je… je ne suis pas dans le clan qu'il faut… »

« Hein ? De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » S'étonna-t-il, ne comprenant pas.

« Dans mon monde, il y a deux clans. Et…. Je ne suis pas dans celui qui… »

« Mais tu es général pourtant ! » Protesta-t-il.

« J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le devenir, sans l'empereur… » Avoua-t-elle. « Mon clan n'a aucun droit. Ce n'est pas vraiment un traité entre nos deux mondes… C'est plutôt un traité entre votre monde et le clan qui n'est pas le mien. Même si Niniel va tout faire pour que ça s'arrange… Tu saios, le moindre débordement et… »

« C'est ce qui s'est passé avec tes parents ? »

« Oui, pendant la guerre qui a opposé les deux clans. Mon père tentait des accords pour que la cessation des hoctilités, mais il tomba amoureux de ma mère. Et c'est de là que… Pour la famille de ma mère, c'était une honte d'avoir une relation avec le camp adverse, un troyen, elle qui était grecque. Mais pire encore, de porter son enfant… Et à cause de cela, elle a été condamnée. Elle avait commis un péché irréparable. Il fallait qu'elle paye… Qu'elle montre l'exemple… »

Elle se stoppa. Ce poids était vraiment lourd à supporter. Pour l'encourager et la consoler, Kenren la prit contre elle et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Et… Ils l'ont obligée à boire un poison. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance… mon père a réussi à me garder, à la garder en vie jusqu'à ma naissance… Et…. Elle est morte le lendemain…. »

« Tu ne peux pas revendiquer ta place dans l'autre camp ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. « Tu es métisse. Tu es dans les deux clans…. »

« Je ne peux pas… Mon père a fait un accord sur ça. Je ne peux pas revendiquer d'appartenir au clan grec… Et de toute façon, pour rien au monde je ne le ferais… »

« Bien…. » Murmura-t-il en l'écartant de lui. « Si c'est ce que tu veux…. »

« … »

« Je comprends pourquoi tu as des doutes. C'est normal… Tu sais, je ne veux que ton, bien… Si c'est comme ça entre deux clans, alors entre deux mondes… » Expliqua-t-il d'une voix triste.

« Je suis désolée… »

« Fais ce que tu veux… Je ne t'obligerais pas… »

« … »

« Bon…. Je crois que…. Je…. Je vais y aller… »

Sur ses mots, il recula de quelques pas et regarda une dernière fois la jeune fille, le cœur brisé comme jamais. Il n'avait jamais ressentit de tels sentiments, un tel désespoir. Il fit demi tour, et le cœur lourd, partir d'un pas lent…

Maria, elle, n'avait pas bougé. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir blessé, mais souffrait de s'être blessée elle-même. Mais elle n'avait pas d'autres choix. Elle était troyenne. Elle regarda tristement celui pour qui son cœur battait à cent à l'heure s'éloigner…

« Papa…. Qu'aurais-tu fait ? » Murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

_**-Flash Back-**_

« Maria…. Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose d'important… »

« … ? Vraiment ? Tu vas m'apprendre comment on se bat à cheval ? »

« Non. Pas aujourd'hui… »

« Oh…. » Elle fit la moue et le regarda les bras croisés. Le jeune père se mit à rire doucement et posa sa main sur la tête blonde de la petite.

« Je promets que je vais t'apprendre une autre fois… »

« Promis ? »

« Mais oui… Quand la guerre sera finie, on pourra aller se balader dans les grandes plaines… »

« C'est quand qu'elle sera finie la guerre ? »

« Personne ne le sait, malheureusement… »

« Ah…. »

« Mais qu'importe ce qui arrive Maria, ce qu'il faut, c'est toujours écouter son cœur… »

« Ecouter son cœur ? » S'étonna la petite.

« Oui. Quels que soit les problèmes, il faut toujours écouter son cœur. Même si c'est difficile. Si tu écoutes ton cœur, tu seras heureuse, tu n'auras rien à regretter… »

Maria, âgée d'à peine quatre ans le regardait avec de grands yeux, ne comprenant pas réellement ce que voulait dire son père. Celui-ci rit et finit par dire :

« Allez Maria ! Tu veux aller aux écuries ? »

« Oui ! »

_**-Fin du Flash Back-**_

C'était la première fois que son père lui avait dit cette phrase. La général rouvrit doucement les paupières et regarda Kenren, déjà loin. Petite, elle n'avait pas compris le sens de cette maxime. Depuis, avec le temps, elle avait assimilé et vécu cette phrase. Elle avait toujours été heureuse de ses choix. Même s'ils étaient difficiles.

_**-Flash Back-**_

« Papa, papa… »

« Maria… N'oublie jamais ça : ne regrette rien dans ta vie. Ecoute toujours ton cœur. Ce sera lui qui te donnera les meilleures décisions. Et si un jour tu trouves le chemin difficile, ne flanche pas…. Fais tout jusqu'au bout de tes désirs, sinon, tu seras encore plus malheureuse… »

« Papa, je comprends pas… »

« Tu comprendras un jour…. »

« … ? »

« Adieu ma fille. On se reverra, mais pas tout de suite. Vis le plus longtemps possible…. »

« En écoutant mon cœur ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« En écoutant ton cœur… »

_**-Fin du Flash Back-**_

Cela avaient été ses derniers mots. Son père, son modèle, son soutien. Maria lui avait promis de toujours vivre en respectant ces mots. Ces trois petits mots : _« Ecoute ton cœur »_.

« Ecoute toujours ton coeur… » Murmura-t-elle. « Mais que me dit mon cœur ? »

Elle vit de loin la silhouette de Kenren, son uniforme noir de militaire contrastant avec les murs bmancs des bâtiments.

« Oui. Il dit que je l'aime…. »

Et sur ce, elle courut vers le jeune général et se jeta sur lui en criant son nom. Etonné et très surpris qu'elle surgisse ainsi, il se retourna. La déesse le serra contre elle…

« … ? Mais qu'est-ce que… ? »

« mon père… Il m'a toujours dit d'écouter mon cœur… » Expliqua-t-elle. « Et mon cœur me dit de rester avec toi. Ma raison me dit le contraire, mais mon cœur le veut…. Et peut importe ce qui arrivera par la suite, je serais heureuse, car j'aurais suivi mon cœur… »

« Maria… » Murmura-t-il, touché par cette sincère déclaration. « Je te promets de faire tout mon possible pour que nous deux, ça ne s'ébruite pas… »

« Kenren… J'ai jamaius ressenti ça, mais… Je crois… Je crois bien que… Je t'aime… » Finit-elle dans un murmure tout en seblotissant dans ses bras.

« M-Moi aussi… » Balbutia le jeune homme, lui non plus, pas du tout habitué à dire cela.

Les deux généraux se regardèrent tendrement dans les yeux, sans ciller. La déesse approcha doucement son visage de celui de Kenren qui lui, ne bougeait pas, totalement hypnotisé.

« Si mon cœur bat pour toi et que tu penses à moi, alors embrasse moi… » Murmura-t-elle.

« Joli ! » Lui répondit-il en l'embrassant apssionnément, éprouvant un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais eu avec d'autres femmes. Et réciproquement, Maria n'avait jamais éprouvé cela.

Ils passèrent donc l'après midi ensemble, assis au pied de l'arbre de la cour, à se dire des mots doux, à se parler. Et finalement, ils ne s'entraînèrent pas comme c'était prévu. Et vers 18 heures, la jeune fille déclara qu'elle devait attendre son amie devant la salle de réunion. µkenren, ne voulant pas la quitter se décida donc de l'accompagner.

Ils passèrent plus d'une heure devant la porte, la réunion de la journée, toujours pas terminée. Et comme il n'y avait personne pour les voir, ils purent en profiter pour s'embrasser, se prendre dans les bras avec tendresse, attendant que la fameuse réunion finisse.

« C'est cool qu'il n'y ait personne… » Susurra-t-il en couvrant Maria de baisers passionnés.

« Oui… J'espère que cette réunion ne va pas se terminer avant longtemps… Si on avait su… » Lui répondit-elle, plaquée contre le mur avec un sourire pas très recommandable que le général lui rendit aussitôt.

« Même pour ton amie ? » Ironisa le jeune homme.

« La pauvre ! Mais on est bien ici… je ne veux pas que ça s'arr^te.. »

Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle pouvait attendre encore longtemps, si bien qu'au bout de deux heures, -il était 21 heures !- elle soupira, faisant bien rire son jeune ami :

« J'ai faim… Bah quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix innocente devant les rires de Kenren.

« Non, non ! Rien ! » Pouffa-t-il.

« Pff ! Ca finit quand ? » Se plaignit-elle.

« Tu n'avais pas dit tout à l'heure que tu ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête ? » Se moqua ledieu en l'attirant contre lui.

« Si… Mais combien de temps on va devoir attendre ? »

« Je sais pas… Mais en tout cas, je sais que ton estomac ne va pas attendre très longtemps ! » Dit-il en l'embrassant.

« … ? »

« Je reviens ! » Déclara-t-il en partant.

« Où tu vas ? »

« Tu verras ! Bouge pas ! » S'exclama Kenren.

La jeune déesse l'écouta. De toute façon, elle n'avait que ça à faire, rester dans le coin. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint, les bras chargés.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » S'étonna la jeune fille en voyant un grand sac rempli. Le général ne répondit pas tout de suite et l'emmena près du cerisier. Et là, il ouvrit le sac et installa le repas, devant les yeux de maria qui n'en revenait pas.

« Assis toi… »

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et vint s'asseoir aux côtés du jeune homme qui lui proposa du saké.

« Il est aussi bon que celui de la bouteille que tu portes à la ceinture ? » Demanda-t-elle en riant.

« Je sais pas… Je l'ai piqué, donc… » Lui répondit-il en haussant les épaules, redoublant le rire de sa jeune amie. « Tu en veux ? »

La déesse acquiesça et prit la coupelle que lui tendait Kenren.

« Au fait… » Commença celui-ci. « Ca te fait rien que je porte toujours une bouteille de saké ? »

« …. Pourquoi ça ? »

« Ca fait pas trop accro ? »

« … ? Oh non ! Tu sais, j'adore le saké ! L'alcool en général ! J'ai même un soldat qui fait comme toi ! »

« A h bon ? »

« Oui ! Et de temps en temps, je lui en pique ! »

Ils mangèrent donc tranquillement, sous le cerisier, et admirèrent le coucher de soleil, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Un magnifique coucher de soleil. Jamais ils n'avaient passé un moment si romantique, les rayons éclairant les deux jeunes amoureux…

« Que c'est beau… » Murmura Maria.

« Oui…. Mais tu l'es encore plus ! » Lui répondit-il en l'embrassant dans la nuque.

Comme la déesse riait gaiement de la remarque, Kenren se mit à penser : « Son rire fait musique à mes oreilles, son rire… Comme l'un de ces rayons de soleil illumine mon cœur… »

Un peu plus tard, après avoir rangé leur pic nique, les deux jeunes continuèrent à flirter ensemble. Cependant, Maria s'inquiétait pour son amie.

« Elle ne va pas être de très bonne humeur en rentrant… » Pensa-t-elle. « Ma pauvre ! je te plains vraiment ! C'est super chiant les réunions ! Surtout de rester toute la journée à discuter avec des vieux nobles pourris et gâtés…. Et qui se croient tout permis ! »

Kenren, lui, profitait pleinement d'être avec la jeune déesse. Il se sentait si bien à ses côtés. Il la voulait pour lui, à lui seul. Mais pas comme les autres. Il la voulait pour se sentir moins seul, ne plus ressentir ce vide qu'il avait quand elle n'était pas avec lui. Cet amour qui le hantait désormais et n'était pas prêt de le quitter. Peut être avait-il trouvé sa raison d'exister, ce qu'il recherchait depuis longtemps sans jamais la trouver…

Ils s'embrassaient passionnément sous l'arbre en fleurs, quand soudain, quelqu'un les interrompit :

« Maria taishou ? »

Les deux généraux, surpris, se séparèrent précipitamment. Mais trop tard, la personne les regardait avec un sourire amusé.

« Kanzeon bosatsu ! » S'exclamèrent-ils en se mettant en position de salut des soldats.

« Vous êtes vraiment trop chous tous les deux ! » Se moqua la Bodhisattva.

« … »

« Repos. »

Les deux jeunes baissèrent leurs bras et se regardèrent, inquiets.

« Ne vous en faites pas ! Je ne dirais rien à personne ! » Les rassura Kanzeon. « Donc maria, je pense que cela ne sert à rien de te demander si tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

« Merci encore pour le quartier libre que vous m'avez accordé ! »

« Pff ! Ce n'est rien ! Tu vois, aujourd'hui, tu ne t'es pas fait remarquée ! Sauf par un petit général ! » S'amusa-t-elle en fixant le jeune dieu. « Tu attends Niniel je suppose ? »

« Oui… Elle est pas trop énervée ? »

« Non ! Contrairement à d'autres ! » Répondit la Kwannon en pensant à son neveu.

« … ? »

« Je vous conseille de vous séparer les tourtereaux, les autres ne devraient pas tarder à sortir ! » Finit-elle en partant. « Ils sont vraiment mignons ces deux petites généraux, un joli petit couple ! Konzen et Niniel ! Dépêchez vous ! Y'en a qui sont plus rapides que vous ! » Se dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur en coin. Puis elle se retourna et vit le nouveau couple s'embrasser, et Kenren partir à son tour, laissant Maria seule. « Vraiment mignons ces deux petits taishous ! » Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

* * *

**Maria :** Ehhhh….Elle nous espionne ! .

**Niniel :** Mais non ! Baka ! Elle a juste vu que vous etiez ensemble c'est tout ^^

**Maria :** Tu sais elle a raison Niniel….Tu devrais te dépécher avec Konzen !

**Niniel :** Pourquoi ? Tout vient à point qui sait attendre …

**Maria **: C'est un truc de vieux ça…^^

**Niniel **: C'est ce que dis tout le temps mon père alors…

**Maria :** Bah alors c'est vieux X)

**Niniel :** Pas autant que Ritoten nyarrrk

**Maria et Niniel :** A la prochaiiiine !


	8. Soleil et Lune peuvent ils se rencontrer

**Titre : Paradis Perdu**

**Résumé : **500 ans avant l'arrivée de Goku, notre paradis en pleine crise tente un rapprochement avec celui de Tempo, Kenren et Konzen… Mais l'arrivée de ces étrangers bouleversera le quotidien bien morne de nos 3 petits dieux ^^ NO YAOI ^^ Couples : vous verrez^^

**Auteurs :** 2 fans totalement déjantées (c'est pas moi qui l'ait dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les perso nous appartiennent….euuuh…ok….on avait dit sérieux…Mais à deux on l'est jamais alors…. ! OK : Tous les perso de la Grandissime Kazuya Minekura sont pas à nous malheureusement…. (Allez rien qu'un petit peu ?) Mais certains sont à nous quand même !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

**Maria:** Soleil et Lune peuvent-ils se rencontrer? C'est une bonne question ça...(ne vise personne^^)

**Niniel : **Non.

**Maria:** Waouh directe toi ^^ !Eh eh eh ...Déjà pour se rencontrer faudrait qu'ils sorte un peu le soleil XD

**Niniel :** Tch'!

**Maria:** Oo? Ou alors...Vous faites des choses bizarres et je le sais même pas!Petits pervers ces deux la nyark nyark

**Niniel**: ...MARIAAAA! ARRETE DE PENSER A CA!Et pis chui pas perverse...Si?...Pfff même pas vrai XD…Bon, un peu…^^

**Maria:** En fait vous êtes trop coincés tous les deux^^

**Niniel:** Coincés? Non c'est juste que out de manière Soleil et Lune c'est pas fait pour être ensemble...C'est catégorique...Tout le monde le sait.

**Maria:** Ah? Pourquoi?

**Niniel:** (tout sourire) bah sinon ça fait une éclipse^^

**Maria :** et après c'est moi qui dit des conneries...^^''

_Merci à **kk-bouillant** pour sa review, qui nous a fait énormément plaisir à toutes les deux ! Voila, comme promis le chapitre, apparemment attendu…Konzen/ Niniel, ça bouge ^^ !_

* * *

**-Chapitre 8-**

**Soleil et Lune peuvent-ils se rencontrer ?**

Pendant ce temps, dans une autre partie du Paradis céleste, une réunion de la plus haute importance battait son plein...

« Je vous dis que je n' aborderais PLUS le sujet de la peine capitale sans y avoir réfléchi avant! »S'exclama Niniel, refusant pour la énième fois cette proposition.

« Et de quoi voulez-vous parler alors? De la culture des lys en été? »Ironisa l'un des suivants de Ritoten.

« ... »

« Tiens? Vous avez perdu votre langue? »Ajouta l'un des Dieux.

« Et si on parlait un peu des guerres? »Proposa Kanzeon

« Des guerres? »S'étonna Niniel.

« Oui...Il paraît que, comme nous, votre monde ait connu quelques difficultés. Enfin, c'est ce que m'a rapporté le Maréchal Tempo... »

« Toujours à fouiner celui-là? »Grogna Konzen en sortant un papier plié de sa poche.

« Vous aussi, Sire Konzen, vous trouvez ses activités extra-militaires...inappropriées? »S'enquit Ritoten.

« Non. » (ndla : toujours aussi loquace...^^'')

La Kwannon pouffa de rire en même temps que plusieurs autres Dieux.

« Pour en revenir à cette réunion.. »Tenta le Président.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »Chuchota Niniel en voyant Konzen déplier son papier avec précaution.

« Un papier. »

« ...Vous pourriez pas être plus explicite? »

« Non. »

« Ca à le mérite de la franchise... »Soupira-t-elle en se demandant : « Pfff...Maria...Es-tu restée assez longtemps à côté de lui pour me dire la vérité?...Si oui, je ne vois pas comment... »

« Qu'en pensez-vous ma chère? »L'interrompit Kanzeon.

« Ah! Euh...Pas grand chose ^^'' »Avoua-t-elle.

« Vous écoutiez au moins? »Chuchota-t-elle tandis que deux Dieux se disputaient à l'autre bout de la salle.

« Gomenasai...Je dois dire que non. Je pensais à...autre chose. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si intéressant dans ce monde fade et froid? »

« Je regrette...que...je...ne puisse pas allez dehors plutôt que de les entendre dire des conneries sans importance tout le temps»Prétexta-t-elle même si c'était somme tout assez vrai dans le fond.

« Ah ça…L'herbe est toujours plus verte derrière la clôture…Hein mon cher neveu ? »

« Fous-moi la paix avec tes clôtures… »

« Pas loquace hein ? »Fit-elle remarquer à la jeune déesse

« Non… »

« Vous voulez un conseil ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Taquinez-le : ça le fera sortir de ses papiers ^^ ! » Elle finit par un clin d'œil puis s'exclama :

« PAUUUUSE ! On reprend dans une demi-heure ! »

Une bonne quantité de « Ouf… » ou de « Pas trop tôt » se firent entendre et comme d'habitude, tous sortirent à l'exception de deux…

« Vous ne sortez pas ? » Demanda Niniel au blond.

« Vous allez me poser la même question tous les jours ? »Demanda-t-il à son tour.

« Vous allez répondre à mes questions ? »S'énerva-t-elle.

« Et vous ? »

Un paquet de papiers vola à travers la salle et le regard impitoyable de la Déesse de la Nuit s'abattit sur Konzen, furieux de voir son classement anéantit…

« Ça va pas ? » Cria-t-il.

« Vous n'aviez qu'à pas vous moquer de moi ! »Rétorqua-t-elle.

« Vous n'aviez qu'à pas me déranger ! Je ne vous avais rien demandé ! »

« Eh bien c'est fait ! Si vous aviez été plus aimable, j'aurais réagi autrement ! »Continua-t-elle, les mains tremblantes. (oulaaaah…pas bon ^^)

« M'en fout ! Ramassez ! »Ordonna le Dieu.

« Vous me prenez pour qui ? Je ne suis pas votre domestique Konzen. »

« **Sire** Konzen. »Rappela-t-il méchamment

« Ah ? Vraiment ? On ne dirait pas ! »Cingla-t-elle.

« Eh bien vous ne sortirez pas d'ici avant d'avoir tout rangé Niniel ! »

«**Déesse** Niniel ! »Rappela-t-elle de la même façon.

« Ah.. ? On ne dirait pas ! »

« Vous êtes ignoble ! Sortez ! »

« Je ne vous le fais pas dire…Quand je reviens, soit tout est rangé, soit vous restez dans cette pièce ! »Menaça-t-il en partant.

Niniel voulut rétorquer, mais les mots lui manquèrent soudain. Elle ferma la porte d'un coup de pied rageur et s'assit à la table, seule.

« Il peut toujours compter celui-là ! Dire que je…Pfff…Maria s'est trompée sur toute la ligne : je le déteste… »

Elle se leva et regarda les papiers éparpillés avec insistance…

_« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais toi ? Hmmm…Tu les ramasserais avec un grand sourire pour ne pas créer de tensions…Et c'est MOI la diplomate ? _»Pensa-t-elle avec un sourire. «_ J'espère que tu as tes chances avec ce mignon petit général : il a l'air gentil. Pourquoi j'ai que des vieux ? T_T…Le seul jeune qui est là bah il est…chiant ! A croire que je les attire… »_

Et pourtant, la Déesse de la Lune ne put s'arracher à ses pensées. Ces cheveux dorés et rayonnants comme le Soleil occupait son esprit…Et par-dessus tout…Ce regard qu'elle n'avait croisé nul part ailleurs…Ces yeux améthystes semblaient percer son cœur à chaque instant. Mais hors de question qu'elle obéisse à ses caprices ! Alors la…

« Hmmm…Ces papiers n'étaient pas sur la table tout à l'heure…Ils viennent donc bien de quelque part… ! «

Elle tourna le regard vers le coin de la très grande table et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait : la mallette de Konzen. La déesse l'ouvrit et un sourire sadique illumina son visage alors qu'elle murmurait : « Vengeaaaaaaance…nyark nyark… **Sire **Konzen…Vous allez apprendre que Niniel et soumission ont toujours fait deux… »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Konzen rentra le premier dans la salle : il ne voulait pas non plus lui donner un prétexte pour le discréditer lui alors qu'elle était fautive ! Avec les politiciens, le mot d'ordre était toujours la méfiance…Mais avec les politiciennes…Il se demandait de quoi il devait faire preuve… « _De sales petites vipères… _» Pensait-il.

Une fois entré, il vit Niniel, puis un tas de feuilles bien rangées devant sa place.

« Tsss…Vraiment trop simple. »Sourit-il.

« Veuillez accepter mes excuses les plus sincères pour ce comportement regrettable Sire Konzen. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de… » S'excusa la jeune déesse.

« Hmm… »La coupa-t-il. Konzen était vraiment…déçu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais une petite partie au fond de lui en attendait plus. Il aurait en fait espéré voir plus de fougue, de désinvolture chez cette déesse…Il la croyait pourvue d'une plus grande volonté…Oui : il était déçu…Il s'était trompé…N'y avait-il donc que lui au monde pour ne pas servir de mouton dans leur société de requins ?

« Mais t'es pas bien mon vieux… Faut te faire soigner : elle a rangé point final. Y'a rien d'autre à penser que ça ! »Se dit-il.

Les Dieux suivants finirent par arriver, sortant le blond de sa rêverie. Puis la réunion commença et Konzen entreprit de ranger ses papiers pour participer…

« Il me paraissait moins lourd tout à l'heure ce tas… »Remarqua-t-il silencieusement en prenant la pile dans ses mains. Il ouvrit sa mallette et…vision d'horreur…

Le Dieu leva les yeux vers sa voisine qui arborait un sourire diaboliquement diabolique… Cependant, il lui souffla en se relevant discrètement pour ne pas déclencher de scandale :

« Qu'as-tu fais sale couleuvre des bureaux ! »

« Rien mon cher…Seulement ma femme obéissante et soumise… ! »Glissa-t-elle cyniquement.

« Tu vas me le payer cher…Des jours que je suis sur ces tris de dossiers ! Des jours ! »

« Vrai ? Quel malheur… »Ironisa-t-elle entre deux interrogations des autres diplomates.

« Oh ! et au fait…Une couleuvre mord , mais son poison est inefficace, renseignez vous plus avant de sortir des âneries sur ces pauvres bêtes maltraitées !^^ »

« Dans ce cas vous êtes une vipère ! Une vipère aspic même ! »

« Chut… Taisez-vous un peu… »Fit-elle en le regardant négligemment.

La réunion, assez houleuse aujourd'hui dura une éternité… Si longtemps que tous durent prendre leur dîner en réunion. Bientôt, le Président, lassé des débats stériles du trio Niniel-Kanzeon-Ritoten , des disputes Topo-Niniel et des pics glacés et réguliers de Konzen à à peu près tout le monde, en particulier à la Déesse de la Lune ( allez savoir pourquoi ?), déclara, d'un geste fatigué :

« Nous avons, il me semble, tous besoin de repos. Je lève la séance. A demain. »

« Nani ? » S'exclama Niniel. « Mais nous n'arriverons jamais à rien si nous stoppons tout le temps ! »

« Déesse Niniel… Il est 21h52… » Soupira l'un des conseillers.

« Tss… Incapables ! » Grogna-t-elle (ndla :et oui, là, c'est tapé à 4heures du mat' !^^) en claquant toutes ses affaires sur la table. Sous l'effet de sa colère, sans le vouloir vraiment, les lumières des bougies de la salle vacillèrent. Konzen, manquant de lumière, releva la tête surpris.

« K's Kispasse ? » Interrogea-t-il méchamment, somnolant depuis une demi heure déjà.

« C'est fini ! On s'en va !Alors que j'étais sur le point d'obtenir une armée alliée plutôt qu'une simple collaboration ! Ils l'ont fait exprès… ! » S'écria Niniel, furieuse.

La Kwannon lui posa la mains sur l'épaule :

« Moins fort déesse Niniel… » Recommanda-t-elle.

Celle-ci tenta de se calmer, mais sa colère reprit lorsqu'elle aperçut Ritoten, Topo et deux autres dieux non loin, discuter à voix basse…

« Je vais les tuer… » Souffla-t-elle.

« Je vous le déconseille ! Même si ça rendrait service à pas mal de monde… ! » Répondit un conseiller en riant.

Niniel esquissa un sourire alors Kanzeon la lâcha, puis partit en lançant :

« A demain Niniel ! Rongez votre frein et calmez vos pulsions meurtrières, vous en aurez besoin pour autre chose ! »

« Autre chose ? » S'étonna-t-elle.

C'est en rangeant ses affaires plus calmement qu'il y a quelques minutes, que les remords atteignirent la jeune déesse…

La vision du dieu aux cheveux soleil la fit regretter son geste impulsif de vengeance… Devant la table où il essayait en vain de reconstituer ses dossiers mélangés, il avait un air mi-dépité, mi-enragé.

« Seigneur Konzen ? » Demanda-t-elle tandis que le dernier dieu quittait la salle en baillant.

« Alors toi… Si tu tiens à la vie, ne t'approche plus de ces papiers ! »Gronda-t-il en les protégeant de ses bras.

« … Je voulais m'excuser… »

« Tch'… C'est n'importe quoi ! » Coupa Konzen.

« Mais je… »

« T'as fait ta connerie en toute connaissance de cause, non ? Alors tu t'excuses pas et tu me fais pas chier ! »

Niniel fut soufflée par le tempérament colérique du Dieu. Il avait voulu faire le malin, elle avait fait mieux, c'est tout !

« Bon… C'est vrai que j'y suis peut être allée un peu fort… » Pensa-t-elle.

La déesse de la Lune sortit de la salle en s'exclamant :

« Maria ! Chouette ! T'es venue me chercher ? »

« A ton avis ? » Répondit-elle en riant.

« Alors allons-y ! Je suis CRE-VEE… A demain Konzen ! »

« … Pff… Fichu dossiers…. »

Maria se rendit alors compte de la présence du dieu :

« Bonsoir Seigneur Konzen ! Toujours de mauvaise humeur ? »

« 'Soir… » Grogna-t-il.

« On vous a encore piqué votre place ? » Ironisa-t-elle pour justifier l'air méchant du blond.

« En fait… Non… » Murmura Niniel avec un sourire.

« … ? »

Son amie l'éloigna après un dernier regard pour le jeune dieu, puis elle s'entreprit de lui raconter sa journée sur le chemin de retour. Maria attendit la fin de son récit pour répondre :

« T'es pas douée… Vraiment pas douée… ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

« Bah… Je sais pas… Je trouvais ça bien méchant ! C'est tout ! En fait, le seul moyen qu'il me parle, c'est de l'énerver. Comme ça, il m'engueule et… J'entends sa voix… » Expliqua-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

« C'est pas commun ça comme technique de drague ! » Se moqua son amie.

« Je drague pas ! Maria sois sérieuse voyons ! »

« Mais je le suis… » Répondit-elle, mystérieuse.

« Pff… Il me plaît, oui… Mais son caractère est totalement à l'opposé du mien ! »

« Tu trouves ? Moi pas !^^ Quand il est en rogne, je sais exactement comment l'énerver ou le calmer. Je réagis comme quand c'est avec toi !^^ »

« Nani ? Je suis vraiment comme ça ? T_T » Déplora son amie.

« Euuh… Non. Il est pire quand même ! »

« Ouf ! Et avec ton Taishou préféré ? »

« Eh ! Ne change pas de sujet… »

« Mai-euuh ! C'est moi la politicienne ! » Rétorqua-t-elle en riant.

« J'ai passé une TRES bonne journée si tu veux savoir ! Mais revenons à ce blondinet grincheux si tu veux bien… »

« Je te verrais bien en politique… » Soupira-t-elle. « Moi, je suis trop impulsive pour ça… Je m'énerve trop vite… Papa me le reproche assez souvent… »

« Oy ! Déesse Maria ? »

« … ? » Maria se retourna pour voir qui l'interpellait si durement.

« Seigneur Konzen ? » S'étonna-t-elle.

« Cache moi ! » Chuchota Niniel, derrière elle.

« Mais… ? » Protesta le soldat. « Toi… Tu m'as pas tout dit ! »

« Non… J'ai… Oublié… Quelques passages… »

« Où est-elle ? » Demanda Konzen.

« Hmm… Dans la chambre ! » Mentit la général. Mais Maria, voyant le blond approcher à grands pas, savait qu'il verrait son amie avant d'atteindre la porte de la chambre. Elle déida donc de jouer un bon tour à ces deux zigotos qui semblaient vouloir autant se chercher que de se fuir…

« Niniel… Est là !^^ » Déclara son amie en s'écartant.

« Maria ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« … » La général se contenta d'un grand sourire avant d'ajouter en murmurant : « T'es trop timide ! Vas-y, fonce ! »

« Mais je veux pas ! » Chuchota-t-elle à son tour.

« Dites ? Je vous intéresse ou pas ? » S'énerva Konzen.

Mais Niniel, un peu effrayée à l'idée de se faire engueuler pour ce matin, à la fois pas son amie… Et par Konzen, concentra son énergie et fit disparaître toute la lumière présente.

« … ! Niniel ! Arrête ça ! Tu sais bien que je déteste quand tu fais ça ! On se croirait mort… » S'exclama Maria.

Les yeux de la jeune déesse se voilèrent à nouveau d'un gris lunaire qui lui permit d'y voir clair. Konzen n'avait pas bougé et Maria non plus… Si elle passait discrètement entre les deux…

« N'y compte pas… »

Niniel sursauta. Elle connaissait bien cette voix maintenant. Mais comment faisait-il ? De la… Télépathie ?

« Idiote ! Personne ne peut faire ça… Allez ! Passe entre les deux et va-t-en.. » Se dit-elle.

La déesse se glissa donc tout près de son amie, sans qu'elle puisse la détecter avec l'aura, puisque celle-ci était totalement répandue dans le couloir. Mais Maria savait qu'elle était là, et attendit. Elle ne l'empêcherait pas de passer… Pas elle en tout cas…. Une fois que Niniel fut tout prêt d'elle, Maria sortit son sabre et le pointa sur Konzen qui recula en souriant. Niniel en fit de même…

« A quoi tu joues Maria ? » Pensa-t-elle.

Mais la pointe du sabre s'approchait de plus en plus du jeune dieu, tant et si bien que Niniel finit par crier :

« STOOOP ! Maria arrête ! »

« Elle est par là ! » S'écria Konzen.

Maria le laissa libre, et courut avec lui après son amie qui se fit attraper.

« Lâche moi ! Lâche moi ! »

Niniel se fit plaquer contre le mur, dos au blond qui ordonna :

« Alors rallume les lumières ! »

« Comment tu sais que c'est moi ? » S'énerva-t-elle en se débattant comme une folle.

« Je sais, c'est tout ! » Cria-t-il à son tour.

« Sois plus doux Konzen… Tu vas la braquer !^^ » Se moqua Maria.

« J'ai jamais été doux ! » S'exclama-t-il en serrant la jeune déesse plus fort.

« Aie ! Je rallume pas si tu lâches pas ! » Cria Niniel.

« Et moi, je te lâche pas si tu ne rallumes pas ! » Continua-t-il.

Maria était dépitée et pensait : « Pas le même caractère, hein ? »

« Maria ! Dis lui de me lâcher ! »

« Euh…. Konzen… ? » Tenta-t-elle.

« Tch' ! Arrête de bouger petite peste ! » S'exclama le dieu.

« Raah ! Tu m'énerves ! »

Et la dispute continua… Sans fin… Tant et si bien que Maria dut y mettre fin elle-même. Elle dégaina son deuxième sabre, et pointa à la fois Konzen et son amie, qui s'exclamèrent ensemble : « Hey ! Doucement ! »

La général soupira et déclara :

« Niniel, tu rallumes, on y voit rien, nous. Konzen, tu la lâches tout de suite. Exécution ! »

« Pff… Le côté militaire… » Ironisa la déesse de la Nuit en relâchant la pression en même temps que Konzen la lâchait.

« Pour ce qui est du… Je ne sais pas trop quoi de cet aprem'…Vous faites ce que vous voulez : je vais me coucher ! »

« Mais…Maria ! »Protesta Niniel devant le sourire vainqueur du blond.

« Niniel…Écoute moi bien : ce dont nous avons parlé dernièrement. Tu t'en rappelles ? Alors n'hésite plus. »

« M-Maria… »

Mais le général venait de fermer la porte de ses quartiers, intransigeante.

« Tch' »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'es pas content ? »

« … »

« Et pour la dernière fois. Arrête de m'ignorer ! »

« … »

« T'as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? »

« Hai… »Soupira-t-il d'un air blasé.

« Maria ! Ouvre moi s'te plaît…. »Essaya Niniel en tapant à la porte.

Pas de réponse.

« ….Tu….Tu viens ? »Proposa soudainement Konzen.

Niniel se retourna, surprise, et jura voir un brin (petit hein ?^^) de rouge sur les joues du jeune Dieu avant qu'il ne se tourne.

« Euh…Où ça ? »

« J-J'sais pas moi… »

« _Maria avait raison ? Est-ce que finalement…. ? Bah arrête de te faire des films ma __pauvre, c'est carrément vieux jeu là -.- … »_

_« _Bah…J'y connais rien moi ici… »Fit-elle finalement en se passant une main sur la nuque.

« ….Dans mon bureau ? » Proposa Konzen après un long silence.

« … ? Ikuso ! »Lança-t-elle en lui prenant le bras joyeusement.

Konzen sursauta et regarda Niniel avec étonnement, mais ne broncha pas.

« Hai…Ikuso… »Répéta-t-il. « Y'a une tonne de papiers à ranger… »

« Quelle tête de mule… ! »

Les deux jeunes se retournèrent, face à face avec Kanzeon.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? » Une veine tiltait dangereusement sur la tempe du blond…

« J'ai entendu des cris…C'est très inhabituel par chez nous – excepté avec Konzen – alors je suis venu voir si cela pouvait être divertissant ^^ »Expliqua-t-elle.

« Di…DIVERTISSANT ? » S'énerva le blond.

« …Niniel ? Vous ne devriez pas vous trouver en si mauvaise compagnie voyons… »Ironisa la Kwannon, sans faire attention à son neveu. « Bien qu'apparemment, elle vous semble plutôt agréable… »

« Urusai… ! »Gronda Konzen en partant, furieux.

« Euh…Konzen attendez ! »

« Laissez…Il reviendra vous chercher ^^ ! »Blagua la Déesse. « Beau garçon n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui…Enfin non ! Enfin si mais… »

Kanzeon éclata de rire puis répondit : « Et pourtant….Un Soleil, mais de glace. »

« Déesse Kanzeon, j'aurais une question à vous poser… »

« Alors posez-la ! »

Niniel lui narra la fois ou plutôt les deux fois où Konzen lui avait semblé lire dans ses pensées et même lui répondre.

« Hmmm….Déesse de la Lune c'est ça ? Ce n'est pas étonnant… Comme c'est bizarre… ! » Lui répondit la Kwannon.

« Bizarre ? »

« Le Soleil et la Lune réunis ? Oui, c'est bizarre. Pour ce qui est de ce lien télépathique, c'est à la fois stupéfiant… Et prévisible. Un ancien conte dit qu'un jour, le Ciel et la Terre se rencontrèrent en un lieu appelé Ten Chi Shieni… Ils y passèrent, dit-on, de longs mois ensemble et ne voulurent plus se quitter quand le temps fut venu. Ils savaient que bientôt, ils ne se verraient plus que de loin, et que chacun d'entre eux pleureraient à jamais de cette séparation. Mus par un sentiment de chagrin intense, le Ciel pleura tout son désarroi. Tombant lourdement sur terre, ses larmes roulèrent, puis se regroupèrent pour former un cadeau d'adieu :la Lune fut créée. La Terre pleura en écho et sa tristesse s'envola au plu haut pour atteindre son amour perdu : le Soleil naquit. Alors, pour sceller leur union, le Soleil et la Lune entamèrent une danse autour de la terre et du ciel, messagers de l'amour des deux opposés. On dit aujourd'hui que le lien mental entre ciel et terre fut le don des éléments aux hommes, et que la réincarnation des deux êtres, Soleil et Lune, sera liée à jamais, indestructible, mais semée d'embuche… Il est dit aussi que chaque preuve de cet amour fut donnée sous forme d'une lumière, qui sont la compagnie de la Lune et du Soleil : les étoiles… Peut être est-ce la raison de ce lien ? »

« Ouaaah… Jolie histoire… » Fit remarquer Niniel, étonnée.

« Oui, c'est vrai… »

« Mais alors… Que pensez vous de ce lien ? »

« Et bien… Qu'en pensez-vous… Vous ? » Ironisa la Kwannon.

« … Je ne sais pas trop…. Je ne sais plus… »

Kanzeon sourit. Apparemment, cette jeune déesse aussi avait été touchée au cœur par les rayons dorés de son neveu… Mais pour la première fois, elle pensait que les rayons avaient eu leur écho chez Konzen…

« Niniel, il est méchant et grognon… Mais pas tellement en profondeur… Si vous arrivez à dépasser cela, c'est gagné ! »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. » Trancha la déesse en rougissant.

« Bah… Si vous le dites… Ah ! Au fait ! Sachez que mon cher neveu est très difficile, et ne se révèle à personne. »

« Je dois prendre ça comme un pari ? » Blagua Niniel.

« Pourquoi pas ! »

« Alors je vous prouverais que notre cher Konzen n'est pas intouchable ! »

Et sur ce, la jeune déesse se mit à courir dans la direction prise par Konzen trois minutes auparavant. Au bout du couloir, on entendit un « Ca va pas de foncer dans les gens ? » suivi d'un « Mais quelle idée d'arriver au bout du couloir sans prévenir ? »

Kanzeon se mit à rire en pensant :

« Lune et Soleil… Quelle couple flamboyant ils vont faire !Konzen… Fais attention, le destin est en marche, ne le loupe pas ! »

« Mais quel bazar ! Ça a empiré depuis la dernière fois ! » S'exclama Niniel en enjambant à moitié les piles de papiers marqués d'un IMPORTANT rouge…

« Ouais… Et c'est pas encore au max. Voiiila. » Répondit-il en passant quelques piles du pied et en empilant certaines les unes sur les autres.

« Y'en a PAR-TOUT ! »

« Si t'es pas contente, t'as qu'à t'en occuper… » Grogna Konzen.

« Euh…non merci…Quand j'ai rangé chez moi, ça m'a pris une semaine…Et encore ! Maria m'a aidée….^^ »

« Tu peux dire de moi alors ! Moi, quand je range, c'est tout seul ! »

« Ben pourquoi ? Tu demandes pas de l'aide ? »

« Non. »

« Dans ce cas, je te conseille le service Maria, ouvert 7 jours sur 7, 24h sur 24 ! C'est cher mais ça vaut le coup ! »Ironisa la Déesse en le poussant gentiment du coude .

« Nan. Pas besoin. »

« Si on l'appelait ? Elle va ranger…nyark nyark (mode démoniaque activé ^^) »

« … »

« J'ai hâte de voir sa tête ! (j'adore l'embêter ^^) »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais fut retenue au passage par Konzen, qui, maladroit, cherchait ses mots :

« Euh…On a pas besoin…enfin forcément besoin d'être trois, il est….petit mon bureau ! »

« Ah ?... ? Oui… »

Niniel était plutôt surprise car le blond ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui dire, et cela état vraiment craquant….

Elle aperçut alors la pile de dossiers qu'elle avait méchamment mélangé le matin même, et avec un sourire, elle la saisit en déclarant :

« Et….Il y a de la place pour moi ? »

« Oui…. »Murmura-t-il, étonné par ses propres paroles. Puis il reprit, se secouant mentalement : « T'es pas trop grosse ça devrait le faire si je me pousse …XD »

« Mais t'es vraiment qu'un sale type…. ! »

Il se plaça derrière elle pour la laisser accéder au bureau et lui prit un bras en murmurant à son oreille, dans un élan d'audace improbable…

« Si c'est toi, et rien que toi, je…enfin ça me va…. »

Niniel ne comptait pas en rester la….Oh non ! Pas maintenant qu'elle avait réussi son coup ! Mais le Dieu n'était pas vraiment réceptif et elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'il la prenne pour une déesse facile, ou une de ces sales politiciennes des promotions canapées !

Elle continua donc à ranger, sans rien dire, et finit par s'asseoir, même si elle brulait d'envie de serrer Konzen dans ses bras….

Voyant que Niniel ne réagissait pas, le Dieu commença à s'inquiéter et la lâcha prudemment.

_« Et…Est-ce que tu… »_ Pensa-t-il pour elle.

« _Et toi ?_ » Répondit-elle par la pensée.

Konzen eut un mouvement de recul et reprit sans rien dire :

« Tu sais t'en servir toi aussi ? »

« Oui… »

« Ah…euh…c'est bien….Pratique. »

« K-Konzen, connais-tu le conte du Ten Chi Shieni ? Celui du Soleil et de la Lune ? »

« Très bien même. Mais je… » Pensa-t-il avant de reprendre à haute voix : « Je ne suis pas prêt à assumer le rôle du Dieu Soleil…L'empereur voudrait me garder sous sa coupe et je…trop de pressions, je… »

« Et…Avec moi ? Tu le pourrais ? » Murmura Niniel en se retournant vers lui et en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Le Dieu se perdit dans les magnifiques yeux de la Déesse qui le regardait avec franchise, voire avec une pointe de tristesse…Cette déesse, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de plus que toutes les autres nom de Dieu ? Il ne savait pas et pourtant…Pourquoi elle ? Bon, c'est vrai, il aimait beaucoup son caractère, mais ça ne faisait pas tout ! Et puis, comme ça, en quelques jours ! Lui avait-elle jeté un sort ?...

Soudain, elle se blottit doucement dans ses bras et Konzen se baissa pour se mettre à hauteur de la chaise et répondre à cette étreinte…Pourquoi y répondait-il ? Ce n'était pas possible….Il ne savait plus quoi dire, quoi penser…Il ne ressentait plus qu'elle, plus que ses bras, les battements de son cœur qui s'emballait doucement, sa respiration fluide,et il se surprit même à l'observer d'un œil neuf, un regard comme jamais il n'en avait lancé à aucune autre femme…

« Konzen, je…je…Ai shiteru Konzen… »Lança-t-elle.

O.O….

« Ah … »Répondit-il maladroitement alors que son cœur faisait un bond dans sa poitrine…

Devant le manque de réaction du Dieu, Niniel s'affola…Et elle avait tout fait raté ! Ne pouvait-elle donc pas tenir sa langue de vipère pendant 3 secondes ? Elle et ses stupides mots !

Ça y est, Konzen allait la renvoyer, et elle n'oserait plus jamais le croiser dans les réunions ou autres….

« Je…Je n'ai pas dit ça… ! Je…Gomen… ! » S'excusa-t-elle en se levant et en courant vers la porte du bureau.

« Non ! A-Attends ! »S'exclama-t-il en la retenant de force et l'attirant contre lui. « Je…Je…Watashi mo…. »

Niniel leva le regard vers lui, et doucement, dans un rayon de Lune naissant filtrant par les persiennes du bureau, les deux jeunes se rapprochèrent peu à peu. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, et pendant un court moment ils attendirent, à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre…. Puis leurs lèvres se touchèrent, scellant leur union dans un instant de bonheur pur…

Tôt au matin, ou plutôt pas si tôt que ça, Niniel quitta Konzen qui dormait encore. Elle l'embrassa tendrement et partit, même si son cœur lui ordonnait des rester encore avec lui…

« Je reviendrais ce soir, je te le promets » Pensa-t-elle.

A cette pensée, le Dieu s'éveilla et répondit par la pensée :

« Ça te dirait d'aller visiter les Jardins du Palais Impérial si on finit pas trop tard ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux…. »

Et Niniel partit rejoindre son amie qui s'entrainait dans la cour avec le Général Kenren.

« Bonjour Maria ! Bonjour Kenren Taishou !^^ »

« Niniel ! T'as vu l'heure ? Tu étais où ? »S'exclama son amie.

« Je…peux vous l'enlever 5 minutes ? »Demanda la Déesse en riant.

« Oui bien sur ! »Répondit le militaire.

Niniel entraina son amie plus loin et déclara :

« Pourquoi tu m'as pas laissée rentrer dans nos appartements hier soir ? »

« J'étais partie me prendre une douche le temps que tu te calmes et…quand je suis revenue, je me suis aperçue que la porte était fermée. Et forcément, tu n'étais plus derrière… »

« Bah bravo…. »

« Et du coup ? Tu as fait comment ? »

« Je….suis allée… »

« Au bar ? :D » La coupa Maria en riant.

« Naaaan….. »Soupira Niniel avec un sourire. « J-J'étais chez Konzen. »souffla-t-elle timidement.

« Dans son bureau ou dans ses appartements ? O.o ? »

« Dans son bureau, mais je… »

« Attends là ! Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire là ? »

« Bah rien èé… ! »Mentit Niniel, rouge comme une tomate bien mûre.

« Je sais ! Il t'a draguée ! J'le savais ! En fait il fait style il est bien sous tous rapports et en fait c'est un pervers c'est ça ? »Fit Maria, toute enjouée.

« Nan…. » (dois-je précisée que la déesse affiche un air dépité ?^^)

« Mais alors ? »Reprit Maria.

« On a…Rangé ses papiers ! Voila ! »

« … ^^»

« …Quoi ? »

« Tu me meeeeens ! Je te connais par cœur ! »

« …pfff… »

« Aleeez racoooonte ^^ ! »Chantonna la Déesse.

« Je…On s'est embrassés. »

« C'est vrai ? Lui ? On parle bien du même Konzen ? Le grincheux de service sans sentiments et aussi froid qu'un bloc de glace du pôle nord ? » S'exclama Kenren en arrivant.

« Kenren Taishou ? Vous entendiez ? »

« Euh…Non, non ! Je…Je repars ! »

« T_T…Je suis fichue… »Se plaignit Niniel.

« Mais quelle commère celui –là ^^ ! »Répondit Maria en riant.

« Je suppose qu'il gardera le secret si tu lui demandes de ma part ? »Soupira son amie.

« Pas de soucis pour ça ! Allez continue, je veux savoir la suite ! »Assura Maria.

« …Bah, en fait, il est pas si froid que ça… »Tenta Niniel.

« …. ? »

« J'y crois pas…D'habitude tu démarres au quart de tour quand il y a rien et là…Bon, on va t'expliquer alors ^^ ! Comme j'avais rien à faire, et nulle part où aller, il m'a invité dans son bureau et puis…plus tard on a fait un tour dehors sous les étoiles, et comme on passait à côté de ses appartements…Eh bien on a décidé de continuer…bon allez on va faire franc, de recommencer ce qu'on avait fait dans son bureau, mais dans sa chambre ^^ »Finit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Vraiiii ? »S'écria Maria.

« Très jolie chambre d'ailleurs, elle lui ressemble beaucoup… »

« Eh ! Change pas de sujet ! »

« Tu sais Maria, on est fait pour être ensemble tous les deux…Je l'ai senti…. »

Niniel lui raconta le lien particuliers qu'ils partageaient ainsi que le conte rapporté par la Kwannon, puis demanda :

« Tu penses qu'on doit continuer, lui et moi ? »

« Ce sera dur…Comme Kenren et moi….Si tu veux savoir, je pense que nous devrions garder ça pour nous par contre. »

« Je suis aussi de cet avis… »Répondit Niniel.

« Ouais…Et…C'était comment ? »Reprit son amie d'un air filou qui lui était propre…

« Maria…. -.-'»Soupira Niniel, morte de rire…

* * *

**_Voila….Ouf, il était long celui la ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, parce que vu le temps qu'on y a passé ^^_**

**_Hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez !_**

**Maria :** Maieuh…Je boude.

**Niniel :** Pourquoi ?

**Maria :** Tu m'as pas dis ce que vous avez fait tous les deux ! X(

**Niniel :** Euh….Je vais pas tout détailler non plus -.-'

**Maria :** Oh siiii ! oh siiiii !

**Niniel :** NON ! C'EST NON !

**Maria :** hmm…mmm …ouiiiiiin…

**Niniel :** Ahhh pleure pas pleure paaaas ! OK je vais te raconter.

**Maria :** héhéhé…

**Niniel :** Je me suis faite avoir c'est ça ? T.T

**Kenren :** Moi aussi j'veux savoir !

**Niniel :** Toi, va crever…^^

**Kenren :** snif….

**Maria :** oh non pleure pas ! T.T sinon je pleure aussi !

**Niniel :** Eh oh j'vous signale qu'au départ c'est quand même un chapitre joyeux….

**Maria :** Alors on va tous au bar et tu nous raconte, comme ça, ça fait « happy end » !

**Niniel :** Pourquoi ces bonus finissent-ils tous au bar…. O.o?


	9. Les Jardins Impériaux

**Titre : Paradis Perdu**

**Résumé : **500 ans avant l'arrivée de Goku, notre paradis en pleine crise tente un rapprochement avec celui de Tempo, Kenren et Konzen… Mais l'arrivée de ces étrangers bouleversera le quotidien bien morne de nos 3 petits dieux ^^ NO YAOI ^^ Couples : vous verrez^^

**Auteurs :** 2 fans totalement déjantées (c'est pas moi qui l'ait dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les perso nous appartiennent….euuuh…ok….on avait dit sérieux…Mais à deux on l'est jamais alors…. ! OK : Tous les perso de la Grandissime Kazuya Minekura sont pas à nous malheureusement…. (Allez rien qu'un petit peu ?) Mais certains sont à nous quand même !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

**Maria :** Et nous revoilà partie pour un pt'it touuur !

**Niniel :** Ouaiiis….

**Maria :** T'as pas l'air motivée ?

**Niniel :** Ben pas trop non…

**Maria :** Regarde le titre, ça va te motiver !

**Niniel :** Ah ? (Regarde le titre) oh chouette : une ballade tranquillou avec mon pitit bureaucrate^^

**Maria :** Tranquillou ? Tu crois ça ?

**Niniel :** Oh non…On va être dérangés ?

**Maria :** Ahhhh….pas de spoilers !

**Niniel :** ….Pourquoi moi…pourquoiiiii….

**Maria :** Attends, viens, pendant qu'ils lisent, je vais te remonter le moral !

**Niniel :** Si tu me sors « on va au bar » je te tue…

**Maria :** Ah…mince…bah alors on va ou ?

**Niniel :** Eh ben…on va….on va…OK on va au bar T_T

**Maria :** héhéhéhé yes !

* * *

**-Chapitre neuf-**

**Les jardins impériaux**

« Alors ? » Demanda Kenren à la jeune fille, une fois qu'elle eut fini avec son amie et soit revenue vers le général.

« Mon petit Taishou préféré serait-il une commère en plus d'être un dragueur invétéré ? » Se moqua Maria.

« Bah…. C'est que… »

« T'es trop kawai toi ! » Finit-elle en l'embrassant. « Bon ! On continue ? »

« Bien sûr… »

« Au fait, tu n'en parles à personne s'te plaît… »

« De quoi ? »

« Je veux parler de Niniel et Konzen ! » S'exclama la déesse en riant.

« Tu te mets jamais en colère toi ! » Ironisa-t-il, sachant bien que de toutes les femmes avec qui il était sorti, c'est-à-dire beaucoup, toutes s'étaient mises en colère quand il ne suivait plus une discussion et faisait semblant d'ignorer quelque chose d'important.

« C'est rare.. »

« Rare ? Et quand est-ce qu'on t'énerve ? »

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? »

« Pour éviter de te mettre en colère, je ne veux pas que ça clash entre nous… »

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça, sauf si tu te réjouis des peines capitales ! »

« Des peines capitales ? »

« Oui… Je ne supporte pas les personnes qui se réjouissent de ça, ni de ceux qui font exprès de faire du mal aux autres sans raison. C'est de la méchanceté gratuite. Je ne tolère pas ça… »

« Ah… »

« Et je dois t'avouer qu'il y a deux jours, à la réunion, j'ai pas eu de chance, le sujet tombait sur les peines capitales… Et tous ces nobles qui ne comprennent rien… »

« …. »

« Désolée, je t'embête avec mes problèmes… »

« Pas du tout ! » Assura-t-il en l'attirant vers lui.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Évidemment. Je sais que c'est à cause de tes parents. C'est normal… Ta mère et ton père en ont été victimes tous les deux…. »

« … ? Comment tu sais que mon père ? » S'étonna-t-elle, sachant qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore parlé de cela.

« Tempo me l'a dit… »

« Ah… »

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais peut être pas du t'en parler… »

« C'est pas grave Kenren… »

« Mais… Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Euh… Oui, vas-y… »

« Pourquoi ton… Ton père… ? »

« Euh… C'est que… »

« Si c'est trop dur pour toi, me le dis pas, je comprendrais très bien ! » Coupa-t-il.

« Non, ça va aller… » Assura-t-elle.

La jeune déesse lui raconta donc l'histoire de son père, l'accusation mensongère des nobles, le problème entre les deux clans qui rajoutait une couche à la soit disant trahison.

« C'est impossible… ! » S'exclama Kenren, choqué. « Comment peut-on faire ça ? »

« Il leur faisait peur, trop puissant selon les nobles…. »

« En plus cette histoire de clans ! » S'indigna-t-il. « C'est débile ! »

« Je le sais, mais je n'y peux rien, ça a toujours été comme ça depuis la guerre… C'est… Une très longue histoire… »

« Maria… »

La général s'était assise au pied de l'arbre, le visage grave. Elle n'aimait pas parler de cela, mais pourtant, cela lui faisait du bien. Elle sentait maintenant un vrai lien se créer entre elle et le dieu, une relation de confiance. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire. Il la soutenait. En effet, Kenren s'était assis à côté d'elle, et l'avait attirée contre lui. Maria posa sa tête sur ses genoux tandis qu'il lui caressa tendrement ses longs cheveux blonds.

« Merci… » Murmura-t-elle.

« … ? Mais de quoi ? »

« Pour être là… La plupart des gens de mon monde m'évite à cause de mon origine. Surtout les plus âgés. Ceux qui sont le plus au courant. Les plus jeunes bah… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec les plus jeunes ? »

« Euh… Bah… Ils sont aussi au courant, mais se sentent moins concernés… »

« Ouais, ouais… Tu veux pas me dire carrément que les plus jeunes te tournent autour ! » Ironisa-t-il.

« … »

« Mais je comprends pourquoi ! » Finit le dieu en riant.

« Tu sais Kenren, ça n'a jamais été sérieux avant… »

« Je le sais, moi non plus… Pas avant que je te connaisse… »

« Ils me tournaient autour, mais savaient que c'était juste pour le sexe. Parce que je suis troyenne. Les sentiments entre Grecs et Troyens sont interdits… »

« Pour toi, je braverais tous les interdits s'il le fallait… »

Il l'embrassa tendrement, puis parlèrent de choses et d'autres pendant un petit quart d'heure, avant de se remettre à l'entraînement.

En fin d'après midi, les deux jeunes firent une pause bien méritée après avoir passé plusieurs heures à combattre, à s'échanger des techniques.

« Ouf ! Je suis mort ! » Soupira Kenren en se laissant glisser par terre.

« Je reviens ! » S'exclama Maria en rangeant ses sabres et en rentrant à l'intérieur.

« … ? » Étonné, il entra à son tour dans les appartements de la déesse qui était assez luxueux, préparé pour les représentants, avec des voiles de couleurs vives…

« Maria ? » Appela-t-il, se demandant où elle était. Il la vit au fond de la pièce, entre les voiles colorés et s'approcha sans faire un bruit. Elle était devant une petite commode, où étaient posés deux petits verres. Elle sortit une bouteille, de son sac, faisant réagir vivement le général.

« Mmm… Du saké… » Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille en la prenant par la taille, la couvrant de baisers passionnés dans le cou.

« Réserve perso ! » Lui répondit-elle en riant. « Enfin… Réserve Kiéran ! »

« Kiéran ? » S'étonna le dieu.

« Oui ! C'est mon meilleur soldat, mon adjoint, mon bras droit ! Son saké est très bon ! »

« Voyons ça alors ! »

La déesse versa donc la boisson dans le petit verre et le lui tendit, puis elle se servit elle aussi. Mais Kenren lui attrapa doucement la main et la retourna face à lui.

D'abord étonnée, Maria prit la coupe du général et en but une petite gorgée avant de la porter aux lèvres du jeune homme.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui, corps contre corps.

« Très bon… » Murmura-t-il, les yeux baissés. Il était un peu déçu, il attendait plus de la part de la déesse, beaucoup plus. Celle-ci savait très bien ce qu'il voulait, elle l'avait compris dans son regard. Cependant, elle avait fait une promesse à son amie. Elle hésitait.

« Après tout, c'est sérieux lui et moi… Je le sens… » Pensa-t-elle en décidant de passer à l'action.

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Kenren, un sourire pervers sur son visage. Elle finit la coupe de saké avant de la poser derrière elle sur la commode. Les lèvres un peu humides par l'alcool, elle embrassa langoureusement le jeune homme avant de demander, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre :

« Il est meilleur comme ça ? »

Il se passa un coup de langue sur les lèvres, puis ironisa, le même sourire que Maria se dessinant sur son visage :

« Fais moi regoûter ! »

Elle s'exécuta en l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, plus longuement. Et se laissant emporter par leurs sentiments, les deux jeunes se firent plus hardi, plus passionnés. Maria fit glisser la veste du militaire qui tomba à terre, accentuant le désir du jeune homme qui l'attrapa par la taille et la bascula sur le lit non loin.

« Je le hais ! Je le hais ! JE LE HAIS ! » Cria Niniel en pleine crise de rage.

« Mais cela n'y changera rien de le crier plutôt que de le penser, Niniel… » Soupira Kanzeon.

« Cet homme est infect ! » Protesta-t-elle.

« Et si nous arrêtions de parler de ce cher Ritoten et allions plutôt profiter de la pause ? »

« Oui… Vous avez raison… Vais-je avoir des problèmes pour l'incident de tout à l'heure avec ce cafard et le dieu Gojun ? »

« Hmm… Gojun… C'est un homme curieux, mais un soldat d'honneur. Pas de craintes à avoir de lui ! Je crois même que vous avez son estime –fait rarissime- mais pour ce qui est de Ritoten, il va sûrement se plaindre à l'Empereur. »

« Je m'en doutais… » Soupira-t-elle. « Il ne faut surtout pas que Maria soit au courant ! »

« De quoi ? Que vous avez rabattu profondément le caquet d'un de nos meilleurs soldats et stratège, ou que vous vous êtes attirée les foudres de la moitié du conseil en les traitant de vieux hypocrites croulants et incapables ? »

« … » Niniel ne répondit pas, réprimant un rire. La première partie de la réunion avait été riche en rebondissements : l'arrivée du dieu Gojun, Roi des Dragons et Commandant de leur armée avait poussé Niniel dans ses derniers retranchements et elle avait fini par oublier toute séance et se battre oralement avec lui au sujet de leur armée… Même s'ils avaient eu… Quelques différends tous les deux, elle avait apprécié ce dieu. Il avait quelque chose de plus que les autres…

« Ou alors… Peut être ne doit-elle pas apprendre que vous avez menacé ouvertement Ritoten ? » Reprit la Kwannon en éclatant de rire.

« Il y a un peu de tout ça… » Répondit Niniel qui savait pertinemment qu'elle allait en pâtir.

« Mais le pire… Serait qu'elle apprenne que vous en êtes venue aux mains et l'avez proprement et sèchement giflé, le rendant ridicule devant le Conseil et les Hauts dignitaires au grand complet ! »

« Par pitié… Ne dites rien ! »

« Elle l'apprendra forcément dans les jours qui viennent…. » Grogna Konzen, au fond de la salle.

« Alors ce seront autant de jours qui me resteront à vivre… » Murmura Niniel en pensant au sermon monumental qui l'attendrait.

« Et si nous allions faire un tour ? Cette salle m'oppresse ! » Déclara la Bodhisattva.

« Bonne idée ! Konzen…. Vous venez ? » Demanda la déesse de la Lune en se levant.

« Vous n'avez pas abandonné l'idée de le tirer d'ici ? » S'étonna Kanzeon.

« …. » Fut la seule réponse du dieu.

« Konzen…. S'il vous plaît… » Insista Niniel, triste de ne pas pouvoir dire autre chose en la présence de la Kwannon.

Au grand étonnement de cette dernière, Konzen se leva en grognant et les rejoignit.

« Bah quoi ? » Demanda-t-il méchamment devant sa tête ahurie.

« Euh…. »

« Vous voyez ? En insistant un peu ! » Finit la jeune déesse en lançant un sourire radieux.

Ils allèrent le long des bâtiments, entourés de grandes allées aux jardins luxuriants, et entamèrent une conversation sur le mariage…

« Oh ici vous savez… On demande très peu l'avis des femmes ! » Expliqua Kanzeon.

« C'est pareil chez nous…. » Soupira Niniel. « Mais on arrive parfois à se débrouiller… »

« Votre père n'a jamais tenté de…. Vous trouver un mari, voire un fiancé ? » Tenta la déesse, remarquant que Konzen s'intéressait soudainement à leur conversation.

« Oh que si ! Des tonnes à vrai dire ! » Lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

« …. ? Je vois…. Pas du genre déesse facile ! » Se moqua la Kwannon.

« Exact ! Ce qui ne servait pas une bonne réputation par contre… »

« Et jamais un seul ne vous a plu ? »

« Non. »

« Même physiquement ? »

Niniel lança un vif regard à Konzen et, mal à l'aise de parler ainsi de ça devant lui, continua :

« Si mais… Quand on a de la semoule en guise de matière grise…. La beauté est vite oubliée ! »

Konzen frappa si fort dans un petit pot de fleurs de l'allée, que celui-ci alla se briser quelques mètres plus loin.

« Mon cher neveu… Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

« Si… » Grogna-t-il.

« Alors laisse ces pots de fleurs en paix ! »

« Tch' ! »

« Vous savez… » Continua Niniel. « Ma réputation là-bas est assez originale…. Dès que mon nom est prononcé, les gens semblent avoir à moitié peur et à moitié envie de me remettre à ma place. Lorsque je sors en douce le soir avec Maria, je dois toujours taire ma véritable identité ! C'est plus facile pour les conquêtes ! »

« Il y a donc eu des hommes dans votre cœur ? »

« Ah… Euh… » Dit-elle en rougissant à l'extrême. « C'est surtout Maria qui…. Avec les hommes…. Moi je… »

« Pas un seul ? » S'étonna Kanzeon.

« Si… Deux pour être exacte. Le premier… A été assassiné…. Il…. Était Troyen et…. Enfin je…. Le deuxième… Occupe toujours mes pensées. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il ne les quittera plus…. »

« Ah ? Et qui est-ce ? »

« C'est un secret ! »

L'heure passant, ils durent revenir dans la salle, mais Kanzeon avait vu ce qu'elle voulait voir… Elle avait fait semblant de ne pas remarquer les incessants sourires ou regards des deux jeunes qui étaient en sa compagnie…

« Konzen…. Tu as donc enfin ouvert ton cœur… ? Je dois t'avouer que je n'y croyais plus…. La toile du monde se tisse et toi, tu batifoles… Quel destin nous réserves-tu ? » Pensa-t-elle en épiant discrètement les mains de Niniel, dont l'une était sur ses papiers et l'autre sur la cuisse de son neveu, qui, pour tous ceux de la salle, aurait pu paraître totalement indifférent. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de la réunion que le dieu saisit furtivement la main de Niniel pour lui passer un mot.

La déesse de la Nuit rangea ses affaires et lut discrètement le message :

_« Niniel,_

_Hier soir, j'ai été au comble du bonheur pour la première fois de ma vie. Si, comme je l'espère, tu partages ce sentiment, je voudrais que l'on soit vraiment ensemble tous les deux._

_Je t'attends tout à l'heure, aux Jardins Impériaux, sur le pont en bois._

_Je t'aime._

_Ps : ne te fais pas voir… »_

Niniel sentit son cœur chavirer et dut se rasseoir pour ne pas tomber. « Je t'aime… ». Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait entendu des paroles si sincères. Elle avait cru à un rêve éveillé l'autre soir. Que, prise dans son amour pour le dieu, celui-ci s'était joué d'elle, qu'il n'avait aucune intention de lui accorder quoi que ce soit. Mais non, il… L'aimait…

Elle serra le message dans ses mains et afficha un sourire béat lorsque la Kwannon, d'habitude la dernière à partir, demanda :

« Vous comptez dormir ici ou… ? »

« Voui…. Enfin non ! Je…. J'arrive ! »

Dans une autre partie du Paradis Céleste, dans les appartements des représentants étrangers, Maria et Kenren étaient dans le lit de la déesse, ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Maria ? » Murmura Kenren en l'embrassant tendrement sur son épaule nue.

Le jeune fille se retourna vers lui avec un regard calme, apaisé. Et leurs regards plongés l'un dans l'autre, il continua d'une voix hésitante :

« Tu sais… En fait, je crois que…. Je…. »

Il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase. Il se sentait bête tout d'un coup, mais il ne l'avait jamais avoué à personne, ce sentiment lui était inconnu.

« J'ai vraiment l'air con comme ça… » Se dit-il. « Elle va se foutre de moi, les femmes aiment pas les mecs trop sentimentaux ! Et j'ai ma réputation ! J'y tiens ! Mais d'un côté, elle…. »

Et sans prévenir, comprenant ce qui se passait dans le tête du général, elle posa son doigt sur la bouche du dieu et l'embrassa. Maria posa ensuite sa tête sur son torse, ce qui permit au jeune homme de caresser ses cheveux. Kenren pensait vraiment être au paradis avant. Mais c'est maintenant qu'il était le plus heureux des hommes. Car elle venait de s'endormir dans ses bras.

« Trop chou… » Pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux, profitant de la chaleur de la jeune fille sur son corps. Et lui aussi, quelques minutes plus tard, ne tarda pas à s'endormir…

Une heure passa, il se réveilla le premier, d'habitude, il ne s'endormait pas après avoir couché avec une femme, pourtant, il ne comptait plus le nombre de femmes, de conquêtes d'un soir ou d'un après midi. Il les virait ou partait sans laisser un mot. Mais là, pour la première fois, il avait envie de rester. Il ne détachait plus ses yeux de l'ange qui dormait à côté de lui.

Maria dormait d'un sommeil léger, elle était bien elle aussi, elle voulait rester là, toute la vie. La preuve était là : elle arrivait à dormir sans problème. Elle, qui d'habitude, ne réussissait à dormir que dans les bras ou en compagnie d'une autre personne, avec lui, elle s'était immédiatement endormie.

Elle se réveilla en douceur sous l'étreinte du dieu qui l'avait serrée plus fort contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle disparaisse, que ce moment passé avec elle, moment qu'il n'avait jamais vécu aussi intensément avec une autre, ne soit qu'un rêve…

« Kenren ? » Murmura-t-elle.

« Qu'il y a-t-il mon ange ? »

« Rien…. Je suis bien là…. »

« Moi aussi… »

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, repartant à la découverte du corps de l'autre, mais vers 18h30, Maria se décida à se lever du lit, bien qu'elle soit encore restée des heures dans les bras du général…

« … ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » S'inquiéta celui-ci.

« Niniel ne va pas tarder…. »

« Pff…. La prochaine fois, tu viens chez moi, d'accord ? » Demanda-t-il en riant. Il se leva donc, la rejoignit et la couvrit de baisers passionnés dans la nuque, la tenant par la taille.

« Kenren…. »

« Maria…. Je veux pas te quitter…. »

« Mais si Niniel nous voit…. Je lui avais promis de ne pas coucher avec des hommes ici… Et si elle te voit…. »

« Mais c'est sérieux, non ? »

« Oui, mais… Elle connaît très bien mon caractère à propos du sexe, des hommes et… »

« Tu penses qu'elle ne va pas te croire ? »

« Je sais pas…. »

« Alors habille toi. » Ordonna-t-il en la lâchant et en reprenant ses vêtements.

« … ? »

« Rhabille toi… » Répéta-t-il.

La jeune fille s'exécuta, et une fois prête, Kenren l'attrapa par la taille en lui murmurant à l'oreille : « On y va ? »

« Où ça ? » S'étonna-t-elle.

« Dans un endroit tranquille où personne ne nous dérangera, et où Niniel ne pourra pas nous trouver…. »

« Chez toi ? » Se moqua-t-elle.

« Oui…. Un endroit comme ça…. ! ^^ Alors ? Tu viens ? »

« Bien sûr ! Mais je vais laisser un mot pour Niniel, faudrait pas qu'elle s'inquiète ! Enfin…. Oui, elle va s'inquiéter, mais au moins, elle ne va pas me chercher ! »

« Et pour… »

« Je lui expliquerais demain…. »

« Ok… »

Et quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune couple se promena dans les rues en discutant. Le dieu l'emmena alors dans un endroit magnifique et très coloré, avec des arbres en fleurs, de l'herbe fraîche. Cet endroit explosait de couleurs, contrairement au reste du Paradis Céleste…

« Wouaah… C'est beau… » Murmura Maria, admirative. « Où on est ? »

« Dans les jardins du palais impérial… »

« Du palais impérial ? On a le droit d'y aller ?' S'étonna-t-elle, sachant très bien que dans son monde, cela était interdit.

« On s'en fiche. Y'a personne…. Y'a jamais personne de toute façon… »Lui répondit Kenren en haussant les épaules.

« Jamais personne ? »

« Non… Ils ne savent pas apprécier la beauté dans ce monde… »

« Chez nous aussi, la plupart des gens s'en fiche pas mal, ils préfèrent le pouvoir…. »

« C'est dommage… Je viens souvent ici. C'est reposant des endroits comme ça… »

« C'est pour ça que tu sais qu'il n'y a jamais personne ? » Demanda-t-elle en riant.

« Bah… Euh…. »

« On se ressemble sur ce point là alors! »

« …. ? Vraiment ? Tu aimes te promener ? »

« Oui ! Enfin…. Traîner serait le terme le plus exact ! Je vais là où le vent m'emmène…. Et il m'emmène souvent dans des endroits comme ça ! »

« …. Le vent invite d'autres personne ici dans ce cas… »

« …. ? »

Le jeune dieu lui montra alors deux jeunes qui se promenaient eux aussi dans les jardins impériaux…

« Oh…. o.O … C'est Niniel et Konzen ! » Murmura la déesse.

« C'est vrai ? Ça veut dire qu'ils sont VRAIMENT ensemble ? » S'exclama le général.

« Pas trop fort ! Ils vont nous voir ! »

« Ah mais c'est pas grave ça ! Je connais pas personnellement ce Konzen, mais d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, il a l'air marrant à embêter ! Déjà ce matin, je l'ai croisé et je lui ai dit que j'étais au courant pour lui et Niniel. La tête qu'il a fait ! Mort de rire ! »Ricana-t-il en commençant à aller dans la direction des deux jeunes dieux.

« Kenren ! Non ! N'y va pas ! »

« Nani ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Faut pas les déranger ! »

« Mais c'est ça qui est marrant ! » Expliqua-t-il.

Maria l'attrapa alors par le bras et ajouta :

« Laisse les tranquilles…. Surtout après leur réunion…. »

« Mais Maria ! »

« S'te plaît Kenren… »

« Mais c'est marrant de le charrier ! Konzen, réputé pour son cœur de glace ! Avec une fille ! »

« Kenren… » S'exaspéra sa jeune amie.

« Bah quoi ? »

« Ok…. J'avoue que c'est marrant de le charrier, mais ce soir, laissons les tranquilles ! »

« Ouais…. Mais ça veut dire qu'on doit dégager, c'est ça ? J'en reviens pas ! On doit arrêter notre ballade pour eux ! Mais on est bien ici ! »

« Kenren ? »

« … ? Hai ? »

« Je t'avoue que c'est dommage pour ces jardins… » Commença-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou, un sourire en coin apparut ensuite sur son visage. « Mais peut être qu'on peut aller autre part… Dans un endroit plus…. Intime…. »

« Je dis pas non… ! » Finit-il en l'embrassant passionnément, la tenant par la taille, ayant compris ses sous-entendus. Il lui caressa doucement la joue et se plongea dans ses yeux bleus.

« On y va ? »

« Hai ! Ikuso ! »

Ils sortirent donc des jardins impériaux et le jeune homme emmena Maria chez lui…

« Wouaah…. Je m'attendais à pire que ça ! » S'exclama-t-elle en entrant dans l'appartement.

« Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? »

« C'est… Rangé…. »

« …. ? »

« Par rapport à Tempo sama… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ! J'en ai pas l'air, mais je suis une bonne femme de ménage ! » Ironisa-t-il.

« C'est vrai…. On ne dirait pas…. » Se moqua la déesse.

Il l'attrapa alors par la taille, et la rapprochant de lui, l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Maria… Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi… »

« Mais dis moi…. Tu n'aurais pas fait exprès de ranger pour que j'ai une bonne impression de toi ! » La nargua-t-elle. « Et tu avais déjà l'intention que je vienne chez toi…. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda à Tempo ! D'habitude, c'est moi qui fait le rangement chez lui…. ! » Se défendit-il.

« Je blague ! C'est rare de voir des hommes comme toi, mais je te crois… »

« Parce que y' a que les hommes qui sont comme ça ? »

« Souvent…. Les femmes sont en général….. Enfin non….. Laisse tomber. Tu verrais chez Niniel, c'est pas ça le rangement ! »

« Ah ? » S'intéressa-t-il. « Raconte. »

« Chez elle, c'est… Un océan de papiers… De dossiers en tous genres qu'elle traite. Elle a des piles de feuilles presque aussi grandes que toi ! Tu verrais quand je l'aide ! On y passe une semaine ! »

« Et chez toi ? C'est comment ? »

« Euh…. Banal… »

« … ? T'as pas d'autres mots pour décrire ton appart' ? »

« Euh… Si…. Enfin, y'a pas grand-chose chez moi. Quelques armes sur les murs, des photos… Et de toute façon, je ne passe pas beaucoup de temps chez moi ! »

Le jeune homme lui sourit tendrement et reprit son occupation première. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément quand Kenren fit glisser la veste de la déesse sur le sol et emmena sa jeune amie sur son lit. Il se mit alors à la tâche de la déshabiller entièrement, tout en la couvrant de baisers et caresses de sa bouche et de ses mains expertes. Maria, de son côté en faisait de même pour lui...

Cependant, il fut embêté quand il voulut la défaire de ses sabres. Il se demandait en effet pourquoi elle les avait pris.

« Maria… » Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

« Hmm ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle à cheval sur lui avec un sourire pervers. « Tu veux que j'aille plus vite ? »

« Tes sabres…. »

« … ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec mes sabres ? Ah ! Attends ! Je les enlève ! Voilà c'est bon comme ça ! »

« Mais… Pourquoi tu les as pris ? »

« Je ne m'en sépare jamais… » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Hein ? Pourquoi ça ? »

« Ils sont spéciaux…. »

« Ils étaient à ton père ? » Tenta le jeune homme avec une extrême prudence.

« Oui, mais… Il n'y a pas que ça… Cependant, je… Je peux pas t'en parler… »

« Ah… »

« Mais peut être qu'un jour… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je comprends… » Assura-t-il. « Ce qui me préoccupe en ce moment c'est de te faire l'amour ! »

« Alors fais ! » Pouffa-t-elle avec un sourire pas très recommandable.

« Les jardins, ok…. Je veux bien, moi, mais…. C'est où ? » Pensa Niniel, marchant dans les couloirs, quelque part dans le Paradis Céleste. « Moi et mon sens de l'orientation à la *** ! Que va-t-il penser si je me perds ? »

Absorbée dans ses pensées, elle en fut tirée par un BOUM monumental, provoqué par la rencontre de la tête de la déesse avec celle d'un soldat.

« Déesse Niniel…. Que faites-vous ici, si tard à foncer dans les honnêtes dieux ? »

« Seigneur Gojun…. Pardonnez-moi je…. J'étais en pleine réflexion, je ne vous avais pas vu… »

« Ce qui règle seulement la deuxième partie de ma question… »

« Ah…. Je ch…. » Niniel s'arrêta et reprit. « Je cherche le général Kenren et…. Ou alors le maréchal Tempo… » Prétexta-t-elle.

« Kenren…. Celui-la, encore celui-la…. Je ne pense pas que vous devriez le côtoyer. Il a…. Comment dire, de mauvaises habitudes… Indignes pour vous…. »

Devant le regard de la jeune déesse, le roi des dragons finit sa remarque sur son soldat insubordonné avec un : « Désolée, le soir, il est quasiment introuvable… »

« Et le maréchal Tempo ? »

« Lui, ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Suivez moi… »

Gojun lui proposa son bras, que Niniel accepta en priant le ciel de ne rencontrer personne du Conseil.

« Vu la conversation de ce matin… »

« …. »

« J'aimerais que vous m'aidiez à remanier mes effectifs à l'image de VOTRE armée. Elle semble un peu plus organisée… »

« C-C'est vrai ? Je veux dire… Vous êtes donc d'accord avec moi ? »

« Oui… Et puis, travailler en compagnie d'une si charmante déesse me plairait très certainement… » Répondit-il en lui faisant le baise main et en lui apprenant qu'ils étaient arrivés.

« Merci beaucoup… Je dois avouer que ça ne me déplairait pas non plus de travailler avec quelqu'un à l'esprit aussi aiguisé que vous… »

« C'est trop d'honneur… »

Il partit, laissant Niniel plus déboussolée qu'avant.

« Je suis encore plus perdue ! »

« Vous désirez ? » Demanda quelqu'un en ouvrant la porte à côté d'elle.

« Euh… Maréchal Tempo je présume ? »

« Lui-même. Nous ne nous sommes vus qu'une fraction de seconde, mais vous devez être l'amie de Maria, enfin, du général Maria… »

« Oui. Déesse Niniel. »

« Entrez donc, je vous en prie… »

« Merci… »

Niniel commençait à s'inquiéter, l'heure tournait et elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé ces foutus jardins !

« Que vouliez vous ? »

« Ah… Euh…. Puis-je vous confier un secret ? »

« … ? J'en serais le gardien…. »

« Je cherche le dieu Konzen mais…. Je devais le retrouver… Pour affaire bien sûr ! » S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter tandis que Tempo acquiesçait avec douceur. « Le seul problème est que je ne sais pas où est cet endroit… »

« Ah ! » Tempo se doutait bien qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, alors il estima préférable de ne pas demander quel endroit. A la place, il sortit une mini maquette du Paradis Céleste…

« Ouaah ! C'est vous qui ? »

« Oui. Je l'ai construite il y a trois ans… »

« C'est génial ! »

Elle se pencha et repéra les jardins en question. Ils étaient immenses… Comment avait-elle pu se perdre ?

« Vous trouvez ? »

« Oui ! Je vous remercie infiniment Maréchal Tempo ! »

« Bah… Oublions les grades, voulez vous ? » ^^

« C'est d'accord ! »

Ils parlèrent un peu tous les deux, faisant connaissance. Niniel et lui s'apprécièrent immédiatement mais elle dut rapidement prendre congé.

« Encore merci pour tout Tempo sama… »

« Bonne chance pour ce rendez-vous d'affaires ! » Lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil tandis qu'elle s'éloignait déjà en courant. La nuit tombant, Niniel n'eut aucun mal cette fois à retrouver son chemin, et elle se maudit de ne pas avoir attendu le crépuscule, ce qui lui aurait évité de se perdre…

Konzen l'attendait à l'endroit prévu et semblait songeur.

« Seigneur Konzen ? » Chuchota-t-elle en arrivant sur le petit pont en bois.

« Niniel ! Ça fait trente ans que je t'attends ! » S'énerva-t-il.

« Ah… Euh… Je me suis perdue… » Avoua-t-elle.

« Tu t'es ? T'es vraiment grave ! »

« Désolée de ne pas remplir les conditions requises pour satisfaire à Môssieur Konzen ! Le jour perturbe mes sens, je n'y peux rien ! »

« Pff…. » Soupira le dieu. « Et si on faisait un tour ? Au lieu de se prendre la tête… »

« Hmm… » Grommela-t-elle.

Konzen vit qu'elle n'était vraiment pas décidée, alors il prit son courage à deux mains et déclara :

« … 'Scuze moi… »

« … ? » o.O

« Quoi ? Tu veux que je me mette à genoux en plus ? »

« Non ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire… C'est à moi de m'excuser… »

« Tch' ! Allez viens ! »

Elle lui prit la main et ils firent un tour, Konzen expliquant à sa jeune amie diverses choses pendant qu'elle le dévorait des yeux, mourant d'envie pour le jeune dieu.

« Tiens, là ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Quoi là ? »

« On s'arrête là. »

« Ah… »

Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe, sous un pommier en fleurs, à proximité d'un massif de lys énorme, et Niniel s'allongea en riant. Elle se sentait bien, tout simplement… Ici, entourée de fleurs, en compagnie de Konzen, et avec un sentiment de liberté au cœur… Quoi rêvé de mieux ?

« Ca sent bon… » Murmura-t-elle.

« Oui… »

« Mais y'a personne ou quoi ici ? C'est si calme… »

« …. C'est parce que… C'est interdit… » Avoua Konzen.

« Cool ! On sera pas déran… » Commença Niniel, avant d'entendre deux voix, dont l'une lui était parfaitement connue.

« Qui ? Cachons-nous ! » S'exclama le blond.

« Non ! C'est… Maria ! »

« Le général ? Mais qui est avec elle ?... Mais c'est ce petit fouineur de Kenren Taishou ! j'ai deux mots à lui dire à celui-là… Ce matin, on s'est croisé, et il m'a fait comprendre qu'il était au courant pour nous deux… ! On s'est jamais aimé de toute manière… » Grogna-t-il.

« Euh… Vous ne vous connaissez pas non plus ! » Se moqua la déesse de la Lune.

« Mouais… Mais on se déteste cordialement. Et comme on connaît tous les deux le maréchal Tempo… »

« Tu le connais ? Je l'ai rencontré tout à l'heure. C'est un dieu admirablement propre ! Son bureau était incroyablement impec', et il avait un certain goût pour la littérature apparemment…. Comme moi ! » ^^

« On doit pas connaître le même Tempo alors… » Pensa-t-il en la fixant d'un air étonné.

« Tiens, je crois qu'ils nous ont vus… » Déclara Niniel en regardant son amie et Kenren.

« Il m'épie ce con… Il fait tout pour depuis hier… » Marmonna Konzen, vert de rage.

« Ah oui ? Bah s'il veut du spectacle, je vais en lui donner moi… »

Elle se releva et embrassa le dieu, qui, toujours énervé, n'arrivait pas à en placer une. Dès qu'il tentait de parler, la déesse riait intérieurement en reprenant ses lèvres d'assaut. Finalement, au bout de quelques essais vains, Konzen abandonna la résistance et se laissa mener de bon gré par Niniel. »

« Tiens ? Ils repartent ! » S'étonna Konzen.

« Déjà ? Mais j'avais pas fini moi… » Murmura-t-elle malicieusement.

« Il commence à faire froid… Si on rentrait à l'intérieur ? » Tenta le dieu, feignant de ne pas entendre.

Niniel soupira : c'était lui qui était froid, oui !

« Je suis bien ici… Ces lys sont magnifiques et nous sommes tranquilles…. »

« Bon…. Dix minutes, pas plus… »

« Ça y est… Le caractère de cochon revient… Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop ! » Pensa-t-elle.

« Même pas vrai… Je peux être différent si je veux ! » Se défendit-il.

« La télépathie… Ça a que du bon… Mais je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais être différent Konzen… ! »

« Ah oui ? »

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'allongea à ses côtés.

« Oui… » Insista-t-elle en souriant narquoisement.

« Si tu arrives à me mettre en rogne, tu as gagné. Sinon, tu as perdu… Ca te va ? »

« Partante ! Au fait, tout à l'heure, j'ai recroisé Gojun… »

« Gojun ? » S'étonna Konzen, tandis que Niniel se blottissait contre lui.

« Oui… Et il m'a fait comprendre qu'apparemment, je lui plaisais ! »

« Nani ? » S'écria le dieu, contenant tant bien que mal une furieuse envie de meurtre.

« Oui… Et j'ai accepté de travailler avec lui… »

_« Ah non alors ! Gojun, tout roi des dragons qu'il soit, je vais lui faire sa fête à ce petit rat d'égout écaillé ! » Se dit-il._

_« Gagné ! » Pensa-t-elle en éclatant de rire devant la mine déconfite du blond._

« C'était pas vrai ? » Demanda-t-il.

« De quoi ? Pour Gojun ? Si ! »

Deux ou trois veines se mirent à palpiter ensemble sur la mine assombrie de Konzen…

« Allez… Fais pas cette tête… Il est encore plus pâle que toi et a des écailles ! Tu crois franchement que…. ? »

Son ami se contenta de détourner le regard alors elle lui susurra :

« Et si on parlait un peu moins ? »

« … »

« Tu as raison Konzen… Il fait froid, on devrait rentrer… »

« Non. »

Il l'attrapa par le poignet et la recoucha près de lui. Mal assuré, il balbutia :

« A moins que…. Je t'ai pas encore montré ma maison, je crois ? Les appartements de l'autre fois, c'étaient pas ceux où j'habite vraiment... »

Niniel avait rencontré de nombreuses tactiques d'approches, mais celle-là lui semblait être l'une des plus miteuses… ! Vraiment, Konzen n'était pas doué…

« Konzen…. T'es nul pour la drague ! » S'exclama-t-elle en riant. « Et puis, on va dans les miens pour une fois na! »

« Tch' ! Et puis... J-Je draguais pas ! »

Ils finirent par revenir dans les bâtiments en évitant soigneusement les zones encore peuplées à cette heure. Par chance, personne ne les vit. Cependant, du haut de sa grande maison surplombant l'aile du château impérial, Kanzeon les aperçut. Absorbée dans une partie de shoji avec Jiroshin, elle les épia discrètement avec intérêt…

« Konzen ? Mes appartements sont là. On les a dépassés ! »

« Ah… Euh…. Oui…. »

Niniel chercha les clefs dans son kimono et sourit lorsque Konzen se montra un peu plus hardi qu'à l'ordinaire. Il lui saisit la taille et l'embrassa dans la nuque en murmurant :

« Tu trouves ? »

« Tu me déconcentres ! » Se plaignit-elle en sortant enfin ses clefs.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se retourna vers Konzen qui l'avait lâchée.

« Bon… » Commença-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. « Bah… Euh… »

« …. » Niniel se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas se retenir de rire.

« Bah…. Bonsoir… On se voit demain ! »

« …. ? »

Konzen se retourna vers le couloir en tremblant. Pourquoi il n'avait réussi qu'à dire cela ? Il se maudissait de sa propre bêtise lorsqu'il sentit une main le retenir gentiment…

« Konzen… Tu ne restes pas ? »

« Euh… »

« Vraiment pas… ? » Insista-t-elle avant de le tirer vers elle doucement.

« … Si… »

Et saisi d'une ardeur qu'il ne connaissait pas chez lui, le dieu la plaqua contre le mur avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Cette déesse lui plaisait vraiment…. Mais comment lui faire comprendre ?

_« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Konzen…. Je te comprends en totalité… » Pensa-t-elle pour lui._

Il la gratifia d'un sourire et l'entraîna dans ses appartements, claquant sèchement la porte derrière lui.

« Ferme à clé… » Proposa-t-elle en lui caressant la joue.

Il s'exécuta mais se rappela soudain d'une chose importante :

« Et… le général Maria ? »

« La connaissant… Elle ne reviendra pas ce soir… » Grogna-t-elle en se disant que décidément, son amie, ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher et que le lendemain, elle lui ferait un sermon monumental.

Kanzeon, si haut qu'elle était, entendit la porte claquer et pensa :

« Non… Konzen… Tu… ? »

« Kwannon ! Vous allez perdre ! » La prévint Jiroshin.

« Hmm…. C'est probable… » Dit-elle en riant.

La partie continua jusqu'à la défaite inévitable du pauvre Jiroshin. Ne voyant pas revenir son neveu depuis une bonne heure déjà, elle éclata de rire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je vous vaincrais un jour ! » Pesta Jiroshin.

« Mon pauvre Jirô…. Ouvre les yeux… »

Elle s'accouda au balcon et pensa :

« Ainsi, Dieu du soleil et Déesse de la Nuit se sont retrouvés…. Mon pauvre Konzen, tu es tombé dans un piège qui te dépasse de loin… »

Elle se mit à penser au jeune couple et pouffa de rire. Ces deux là…. Ne présageaient rien de bon ensemble !

« J'espère que Niniel ne se plaindra pas de lui demain ! Il faut absolument que je sois au courant de ce qui s'est passé entre eux…. Si c'est ce que je crois, Konzen n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler ! »

Le lendemain, Maria se réveilla dans les bras du général qui dormait encore. La chaleur du jeune homme contre son corps, elle se sentait bien. Tellement bien.

Cependant, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester éternellement comme ça. Son amie l'attendait sûrement. Elle se leva et l'embrassa tendrement en lui caressant la joue.

« Kenren…. » Lui murmura-t-elle.

« ….Hmm ? » Grogna-t-il en se réveillant.

« Faut que j'y aille…. »

«….Tu vas rejoindre Niniel ?… »

« Oui…. »

« Je peux te rejoindre cet aprem' ? »

« Bien sûr…. Bon ! J'y vais !» S'exclama la déesse en prenant ses affaires.

Elle allait sortir quand Kenren l'appela :

«Maria ? »

« … Oui ? » S'étonna-t-elle en revenant vers lui, puis s'asseyant au bord du lit. Le général put alors lui caresser la joue et passer sa main dans les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille. Et, lui souriant tendrement, déclara :

« Maria Taishou…. Ai shiteru…. »

« …. Moi aussi, Kenren Taishou…. » Lui répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser. Et bien qu'elle serait restée avec lui, elle continua : « Il faut que j'y aille…. On se revoit tout à l'heure…. »

« … Hmm… Mouais…. »

Et Maria finit par rejoindre son amie qui prenait son petit déjeuner dans la cour de derrière.

« Salut Niniel ! »

« T'as passé une bonne nuit ? » Demanda son amie avec un air inquiet.

« Oui…. ! Super ! »

« Avec ton petit Taishou ? »

« Hey ! Il est pas si petit que ça ! » Ironisa-t-elle. « Mais oui, j'ai passé la nuit avec lui…. Et quelle nuit ! »

« …. ? Comment ça ? Vous… ? »

« Hai….. Il est…. C'était génial…. » Avoua-t-elle avec un sourire. « Et il sait s'y prendre ! Vraiment TRES bien !»

« Maria…. » Soupira Niniel. « Tu le mènes pas en bateau, j'espère ? Il a vraiment l'air de tenir à toi…. »

« Mais non…. C'est…. C'est différent par rapport à tous les autres…. Lui…. Je sais pas…. Je crois bien que…. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui…. »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu couches avec lui au bout d'une semaine….! » La réprimanda son amie.

« Mais non ! »

« Parce qu'avec les autres c'est dès le premier jour ? »

« …. ? Non ! Enfin…. Si, mais…. »

« Maria…. Sois sérieuse un peu…. »

« Mais je le suis ! »

« Tu as toujours profité des hommes, Maria ! Tu te fais draguer tout le temps, et quand y'en a un qui est pas mal, tu vas chez lui, et le lendemain, c'est fini ! »

« …. Ouais…. Bah…. Je profite…. Et…. Ils sont d'accord…»

En effet, à ce niveau là, Maria ressemblait beaucoup à Kenren. Elle avait toujours profité de son physique pour attirer les hommes. Mais jamais des hommes de l'armée. Elle se l'était promis. Cela aurait fait courir des rumeurs quant à son entrée dans l'armée. Mais les autres, elle les attirait plutôt facilement. C'étaient eux qui venaient à elle lorsqu'elle se promenait. Et après, elle en profitait. Ce n'était pas des filles d'un soir, mais plutôt des hommes d'un soir. Elle avait commencé assez tôt à séduire, avant de connaître son amie, vers ses 16 ans. Mais comme elle paraissait en avoir une vingtaine, cela ne lui posait pas de problèmes. Son attitude ne semblait gêner personne jusqu'à présent, mais….

« Tu m'avais promis que tu ne ferais pas ça ici ! On pourrait avoir des problèmes et ne jamais signer ce traité ! » S'exclama Niniel.

Elle avait promis à son amie que dans l'autre monde, elle ne se comporterait plus comme ça. A moins que ça ne soit sérieux, elle ne devait pas être avec un homme. La déesse de la Lune avait cru qu'avec Kenren, ce serait différent, malgré ses réticences au début quant à son côté « coureur de jupons » comme son amie. Mais après la nouvelle du jour, Niniel crut que la promesse était rompue. Qu'elle ne tenait pas à lui….

« Mais là, Niniel, je te jure que c'est différent…. » Se défendit Maria.

« Je l'espère pour toi…. Et pour nous ! Imagine qu'il vienne se plaindre ! »

« Se plaindre de quoi ? Je suis pas mal au pieu quand même ! » Répondit-elle en riant.

« ….. Maria…. » Soupira la déesse de la nuit.

« Niniel…. Je te jure que cette fois-ci…. Je ressens quelque chose pour lui….. De très fort…. Je…. J'ai jamais ressenti ça…. » Avoua la général, plus sincère que jamais.

« …. » Niniel restait tout de même suspicieuse.

« Niniel…. Ce… Ce n'est pas parce que…. Parce que j'ai couché avec lui au bout d'une semaine que je ressens rien pour lui…. Ce n'était pas que du sexe…. C'est…. C'était plus fort…. Y'avait autre chose pendant qu'on le faisait…. …. »

« …. »

« Quelque chose que je n'ai plus depuis longtemps…. Qui me manque depuis la mort de mon père…. »

« De l'amour ? »

« … Je…. Je sais pas…. Je pense, oui…. Enfin…. Ce n'est pas que j'en ai pas, y'a toi, mes soldats, mais… C'est différent…. » Avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux. « Avec lui…. C'était…. Un mélange…. Un mélange délicieux d'ailleurs, de…. De sexe et de sentiments…. Avec aucun homme j'ai ressenti ça…. Et avec aucun homme j'avais tellement envie de le revoir….. Dès qu'il est pas là, je me sens un peu vide…. Et quand je suis avec lui, mon cœur explose…. »

« …. »

« S'te plaît Niniel, crois moi…. C'est…. C'est sérieux cette fois-ci…. »

« Ok…. Je te crois…. » Finit son amie.

« Vraiment ? Tu dis pas ça pour me faire plaisir ? »

« …. Mais non ! Je te crois ! …. »

« ….. » Comme son amie n'était pas totalement convaincue, elle expliqua :

« Maria…. Je te jure que ce n'est pas pour te faire plaisir que je te dis ça…. Tu connais mon caractère, je dis ce que je pense…. Et…. Et j'ai vu la sincérité de tes paroles…. »

« Merci….. »

« Ce Kenren a beaucoup de chances de t'avoir…. »

« ….. »

« Et toi, tu as de la chance de l'avoir…. Tu vas vraiment savoir ce qu'est l'amour…. »

« Parce que tu sais ce que c'est toi ? » Ironisa gentiment Maria. « Avant Konzen, c'était comment dis-moi ! »

« …. Ouais… Bah…. C'est bon…. » Grogna Niniel. « Moi au moins, je profite pas des hommes…. »

« Oui, mais moi je ne leur fais pas peur ! »

« Ça c'est sûr ! »

Les deux amies se mirent à rirent gaiement. Elles étaient totalement opposées. Niniel avait renvoyé tous ses prétendants en provoquant chez eux une sacrée frousse. Et Maria, elle, attirait tranquillement et draguait les hommes, les emmenait dans leur lit, puis le lendemain, c'était fini. Plus de nouvelles. Et tout en douceur. Aucun ne s'était plaint avec elle. C'était juste pour une soirée, pas plus.

* * *

**_Ouf ! Encore un de fini ! Rendez-vous pour le prochain ^^_**

**Niniel:** Mais comment on fait pour s'entendre en étant si opposée? Tu as une explication toi?

**Maria:** Sais pas... La tolérance peut être? C'est bien la tolérance envers les autres!

**Niniel**: Ouiiii...Sauf que la tolérance c'est pas vraiment un de mes points forts tu vois?

**Maria:** Euuh... Ah ouais! Sauf avec moi!^^

**Niniel:** Oui mais toi c'est pas pareil: j'ai un cercle fermé de tolérance...très fermé d'ailleurs ^^. Non, c'est pas la tolérance! Oh je sais! On est comme le yin et le yang!

**Maria:** Booooo!

**Niniel **: Viiiiiii ^^

**Maria:** C'est trop cool...

**Niniel**: Euh... T'as compris ce que je voulais dire au moins? Le yin, le yang, tu vois?

**Maria:** Ouais ouais! (sur un ton pas très convaincant)

**Niniel:** Mon dieu... Les cerveaux des soldats... - -'

**Maria:** Maieeeeuh! T_T

**Niniel:** Bon...Partons du principe que tu as compris...Il nous reste à définir qui est le yin et qui est le yang, selon la théorie de...Eh tu m'écoutes?

**Maria:** ran...zzzzz

**Niniel :** T.T ….Maria...Tu dors...Ah je sais..héhéhé... (pars puis reviens en criant) BEAU MEC-TAISHOU-SAKE-BAR !

**Maria :** KYAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Où ça? Où ça?

**Niniel :** finalement, c'est simple un cerveau de soldat ^^


	10. La curiosité est un vilain défaut !

**Titre : Paradis Perdu**

**Résumé : **500 ans avant l'arrivée de Goku, notre paradis en pleine crise tente un rapprochement avec celui de Tempo, Kenren et Konzen… Mais l'arrivée de ces étrangers bouleversera le quotidien bien morne de nos 3 petits dieux ^^ NO YAOI ^^ Couples : vous verrez^^

**Auteurs :** 2 fans totalement déjantées (c'est pas moi qui l'ait dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les perso nous appartiennent….euuuh…ok….on avait dit sérieux…Mais à deux on l'est jamais alors…. ! OK : Tous les perso de la Grandissime Kazuya Minekura sont pas à nous malheureusement…. (Allez rien qu'un petit peu ?) Mais certains sont à nous quand même !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

**Maria :** Moi ! Moi ! Moiiii !

**Niniel :** Quoi toi?

**Maria :** Moi, je suis curieuse!

**Niniel : **Comme si on avait pas remarquer -.-'

**Maria :** Et quand j'ai une idée dans la tête, elle part pas facilement...

**Niniel :** Ca, c'esst sur tu es bornée quand tu t'y mets ! XD

**Maria :** Pas bornée T_T...C'est de la détermination ^^

**Niniel :** C'est MOI la politicienne, pas toi !

**Maria :** Et c'est pas curieux un politicien? L'autre fois, Kenren m'a dit qu'il fichait leur nez partout!

**Niniel :** C'est pas de la curiosité (rougit) c'est du renseignement...A but informatif.

**Maria : **XD N'importe quoi ! Sale commère!

**Niniel :** Mouais...^^ Hin hin...Au moins ça me permet de fermer le clapet à pas mal de gens, d'ailleurs à part toi, je ne vois pas qui pourrait me résister, j'ai toujours un joker dans la poche ! Alors...Quelqu'un est partant ?

**Tout le monde :** …..Gloups...

**Niniel :** Nyaaaark nyaaaaark ! X)

**Maria :** …. -.-' Tu es désespérante...Bon, on va la laisser martyriser tout le monde et...bonne lecture!

* * *

**-Chapitre dix-**

**La curiosité est un vilain défaut ! Pourtant, certains s'en sortent bien…**

Le reste de la matinée se déroula donc dans la bonne humeur, puis la général accompagna son amie devant la salle du conseil.

« Pff ! J' arriverais jamais à me rappeler de la route pour y aller ! » Soupira Niniel. « J'suis désolée Maria…. Faut que je te demande à chaque fois…. »

« C'est pas grave…. Mais la prochaine fois, tu pourrais demander à Konzen de venir te chercher ! » Se moqua Maria.

« Mais ça va pas ? Il voudra jamais ! »

« Parce que tu lui as déjà demandé ? »

« …. Non, mais… »

« Bah alors ! Si tu lui demandes pas, tu ne sauras jamais ! »

« …. Tu sais Maria…. Il n'est pas comme Kenren…. » Fit remarquer la Déesse de la Nuit.

« Je sais…. D'ailleurs…. On vous a vu hier soir…. »

« Oui, je sais…. »

« Hé hé ! J'ai du retenir Kenren ! Il voulait vous embêter ! » Pouffa la général en se remémorant la scène.

« ….. ?... Bah… Merci…. »

« Au fait…. C'était comment cette petite ballade ? »

« …. Comme la tienne je suppose…. C'était un endroit…. Très…. Romantique…. »

« Et ? »

« Et bah…. Quand c'est romantique….. On…. Mais tu sais bien quoi...! Et toi ? »

« …. Bah…. Je suis moins rêveuse que toi ! J'aime bien l'action ! »

« Je parle pas de ça Maria ! »

« Ah ? Mais de quoi ? … Ah oui ! Alors… Notre ballade…. Bah…. Elle s'est trouvée raccourcie par un autre couple…. Sinon, c'était bien ! Bon ! Je te laisse ! » Finit-elle alors qu'elles étaient arrivées devant la salle.

« Oui ! A ce soir ! »

« Si je suis là ! » Lui répondit mystérieusement la général.

« …. ? Nani ? »

« A plus ! Et on reprendra cette discussion quand on se reverra ! »

« Et c'est moi la politicienne ? » Ironisa Niniel.

« Je lâcherais pas le morceau ! Je veux savoir ce que vous avez fait ! Absolument tout ! »

« Et ma vie privée alors ? »

« Salut ! »

« Pff …. » Soupira la déesse de la Lune. « Niniel, prépare toi à un interrogatoire en rentrant ! Surtout qu'avec Maria, je vais en avoir des questions, et précises de surcroît ^^ ! Elle s'y connait vachement en hommes !... Enfin…en même temps c'est pas une gloire non plus…. »

La Déesse guerrière avait repris le chemin pour retourner à ses appartements quand soudain, elle entendit :

« Oy Déesse Maria ! »

« … ? » Maria se retourna pour voir qui l'interpellait.

« Seigneur Konzen ? » S'étonna-t-elle.

« …. »

« Si vous voulez voir Niniel, elle est à la réunion…. Et vous êtes en retard d'ailleurs…. »

« Pff…. M'en fous…. »

« Vous désiriez ? » Demanda la jeune fille.

« C'était toi hier ? »

« …. ? Hier ? »

« Hier soir…. Aux jardins…. »S'énerva-t-il, sachant que son interlocutrice était bien plus perspicace que ce qu'elle voulait bien laisser entendre parfois...

« …. Ah oui ! En effet, j'étais avec Kenren…. Niniel a du vous expliquer ça…. »

« …Mmm…. »

« Pas très loquace…. » Pensa la Déesse en reprenant : « Il est au courant, je suis au courant pour vous et Niniel, mais on ne dira rien. Promis…. »

« Ok…. »

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »S'exaspéra le blond, qui n'aimait pas beaucoup l'air filou que venait de prendre Maria...

« Vous avez fait quoi hier soir ? Niniel ne m'a pas encore raconté…. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? » Cingla-t-il.

« Pour savoir…. ! » Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« ….. »

« Vous l'avez fait ? »

« …. Nani ? De quoi tu parles ? »

« …. Ensemble…. Vous avez…. »

« Mais ça va pas ? » Coupa le dieu blond, comprenant ces sous entendus. « On n'a pas fait ça ! C'est pas… »

« Vous avez fait quoi alors ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« …. Parlé… »

« ….Parlé ? Vous avez…. Parlé ? »

« Hai…. »

« De quoi ? »

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE CA… ! » Commença-t-il avant de se calmer subitement, devant le regard de la Déesse. De celle-ci émanait une aura calme, détendue, qu'elle utilisait souvent pour son amie.

« Ils ont le même caractère…. » Se dit Maria, amusée.

« …. De toi…. » Dit finalement le dieu.

« …. ? De quoi de moi ? » S'étonna la jeune fille.

« On a…. Parlé…. De toi…. »

« Toute la soirée ? »

« Oui…. »

« ….. Euh…. En bien ou en mal ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle.

« ….. Les deux…. »

« ….. Ah…. »

« Mais…. Le seul truc qu'elle a dit en mal de toi, c'est ta tendance à draguer tout ce qui bouge…. »

« Pas tout ce qui bouge ! Juste les beaux mecs ! » Rectifia-t-elle en riant.

« …..O.o » Le jeune homme la regardait bizarrement.

« Ok ! J'avoue que j'aime les hommes et que je drague beaucoup ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? »

« …. Ben…. »

« Oublie ce que je viens de te dire…. -.-'»

«…. Mais….. Tu comptes beaucoup pour Niniel… »

« ….. ? Euh…. Moi aussi, elle compte beaucoup pour moi…. C'est ma meilleure amie…. »

« Elle m'a expliqué votre monde aussi…. Tes difficultés à t'imposer…. Elle t'admire beaucoup, tu sais ? »

« …. ? Hein ? Euh…. Non… Je savais pas…. » Avoua-t-elle, étonnée par cette déclaration.

« Elle n'a que toi sur qui compter, alors…. Alors…. Prends…. Prends soin d'elle…. »

« ….. ? …..Ok….. Mais….. Je….. Je suis pas la seule…. Y'a son père…. » Commença-t-elle, de plus en plus intriguée par les paroles du jeune Dieu.

«Non. » Coupa-t-il. « Elle…. Il n' y a que toi. Elle n'a confiance qu'en toi….. »

« Je ne crois pas non…. »

« ….. ? »

«Elle a confiance en toi aussi….. » Finit mystérieusement Maria en souriant au jeune homme. « Bon ! J'y vais ! Dépêchez vous Konzen Dôji ! Vous êtes en retard ! »

Et sur ce, la déesse s'éloigna, laissant Konzen à ses pensées.

« Laissons le réfléchir ! » Pensa le général. « Tout de même, ils ont de ces sujets de conversation…. ! Parler de moi ! Faut le faire ! Pendant toute la soirée en plus ! C'est pas possible ! Pas toute la soirée quand même ! Il m'a pas tout dit !... Bof ! Je verrais ça avec Niniel !... Et maintenant, rejoignons mon petit Taishou préféré ! »

« Confiance….. Elle a confiance en moi….. » Se disait le jeune Dieu blond en se dirigeant vers la salle où se déroulaient les tractations. « Comment est-ce possible d'avoir confiance en plusieurs personnes ?... Déjà que…. Quand elle m'a dit qu'elle avait entièrement confiance en Maria, j'ai pensé que c'étaient des conneries, mais….. Moi….. J'ai jamais fait confiance à personne d'autre qu'en moi-même…. Je ne comprends pas comment on peut faire confiance…. »

Il entra enfin dans la salle, où Niniel et Ritoten se lançaient déjà des pics glacés, ne remarquant même pas l'arrivée du jeune homme.

Pendant ce temps, là, Maria attendait tranquillement son jeune ami, et dès qu'il arriva, ils commencèrent à s'entraîner comme chaque jour. A la fin de l'entraînement, les deux généraux étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant avec effusion.

« Maria ? »

« Qu'y a-t-il Kenren ? » S'étonna celle-ci.

« Euh… Tes…. Tes pouvoirs… Ça fait plusieurs jours que ça me trotte dans la tête... »

« …. Je crois savoir, tu ne me crois pas ? »

« Si ! Mais…. Tu… Tu es vraiment Déesse des éléments ? »

« Oui, ça t'étonne ? »

« C'est tout de même étrange…. Tu contrôles tous les éléments ? »

« Oui. »

« …. Ah…. »

Soudain, la terre se mit à trembler, alors Kenren, surpris, se leva devant le regard amusé de Maria.

« Ha ha ha! Ça Kenren, c'est la Terre ! »

« … ? C'est… C'est toi ?»

« Oui ! Le contrôle de la Terre…» ^^

« Wouaah…. »

« Mais t'as pas tout vu ! »

Elle se leva et lui sourit tendrement.

« Regarde…. »

Dans sa main, on pouvait voir des petits éclairs.

« Y'a de la tension par ici ! » Ironisa le Dieu.

« Oui, en effet… Le contrôle de la Foudre…. »

Puis les éclairs disparurent et la Déesse tendit son bras vers le général, paume tournée vers lui.

« Tout en douceur…. »

Le jeune dieu sentit alors un courant d'air qui fit voler toutes les feuilles des fleurs de l'arbre tombées à terre.

« Le Vent…. » Déclara-t-elle, en formant un tourbillon léger avec les feuilles. Elle s'approcha du général, l'embrassa et arrêta le tourbillon. Les pétales tombèrent sur le sol avec souplesse et légèreté.

« Hey ! Ma cigarette s'est éteinte avec le vent ! » S'exclama Kenren en riant.

« Tu veux que je te la rallume ? » Se moqua Maria en faisant apparaître dans sa main droite un dragon de feu.

« Non ! Non ! C'est bon ! »

Il se recula de quelques pas, mais la jeune fille s'avança.

« Allez…. » Elle fit disparaître le dragon et alluma une petite flamme.

« Mmm… » Il remit sa clope dans sa bouche et l'approcha du feu. Sa cigarette se ralluma. « C'est donc ça tes pouvoirs ? » Demanda-t-il finalement en tirant une bouffée.

« Oui… Y'a évidemment pleins de techniques, mais je vais pas te les montrer quand même ! »

« Ouais… »

« Parce que ça risque d'être un peu long ! Tu les verras au fil des combats…. »

« Mais…. T'avais pas dit que tu les utilisais au dernier moment ? »

« Si…. Mais…. Je…. Je voulais te les montrer car…. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance, je le sens…. »

Touché par cette sincère déclaration, il la serra contre lui en l'embrassant tendrement.

« Maria…. » Murmura-t-il doucement.

« Je peux te faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr…. Mais…. »

« Mais ? » S'étonna-t-elle.

Le dieu cessa de l'embrasser et la regarda en souriant, puis déclara :

« Ça veut dire qu'il va falloir que je me batte à fond si tu utilises tes pouvoirs ! » ^^

« … ? …. On peut dire ça, oui ! »

Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement et continuèrent leur occupation première, quand à un moment, Kenren susurra à l'oreille de la Déesse :

« Maria…. On retourne chez moi ? »

« Pourquoi faire ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« Tu sais bien…. » Lui répondit-il avec un sourire pas très recommandable.

« ….Hmm… Peut être….»

« J'suis trop chaud là…. Allez…. »

« Tu as chaud ? »

« Oui…. »

« Tu veux que je te refroidisse ? » Se moqua-t-elle.

« …. ? A quoi tu penses quand tu dis ça ? »

« A rien…. ! »

« …. » Le général restait suspicieux, et il avait de quoi, car une boule d'eau flottait au dessus de lui. Il ne l'avait pas vu. La jeune déesse recula doucement, et relâcha le contrôle qu'elle avait sur la boule d'eau qu'elle avait formée.

« Putain ! »

Il était trempé, toute l'eau était tombée sur lui. Maria était morte de rire devant la tête qu'il faisait.

« T'as moins chaud comme ça ? » Pouffa-t-elle.

« Tu vas voir toi ! » Lui répondit-il avec un sourire. Il ne lui en voulait pas, elle voulait s'amuser, et il n'était pas contre. Mais lui, voulait s'amuser d'une autre façon….

Il se leva et courut après la jeune fille.

« Tu m'auras pas ! » S'exclama-t-elle en riant.

« C'est ce qu'on verra ! »

Elle se cacha derrière l'arbre et dit d'une voix sensuelle :

« Si tu réussis à m'attraper, je ferais tout ce que tu veux….. »

« Vraiment ? » S'intéressa-t-il.

« Oui…. Mais pour cela, il faudrait déjà que tu m'attrapes ! »

La jeune fille s'enfuit, suivie par le Dieu. Il la poursuivit ainsi dans une partie du Paradis Céleste. Mais à un moment, Kenren perdit sa trace. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Tempo qui passait dans un couloir, lisant un dossier.

« Tempo ! » L'appela-t-il.

L'interpellé se retourna, étonné de voir son ami.

« Kenren ! »

« T'aurais pas vu Maria ? »

« …. Maria ? Non… Pourquoi ? ^^»

« Parce que…. Bah… » Balbutia-t-il.

C'est alors que le maréchal vit arriver la jeune général derrière son ami. Elle lui faisait signe de ne pas lui dire qu'elle était là. Et, sans un bruit, elle se rapprocha le plus possible de Kenren, qui continuait d'expliquer pourquoi il cherchait la jeune fille.

« Bah… Enfin…. C'est que…. On était ensemble et…. T'es sûr que tu l'as pas vue ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas vu Maria…^^ » Mentit-il.

« Tu me cherches ? » Intervint une voix derrière le général qui sursauta de surprise.

« Alors toi….-.-' » Murmura celui-ci, gêné de s'être fait avoir comme ça.

Maria le regardait avec un grand sourire, puis déclara à l'autre jeune homme :

« Bonjour Tempo sama….. »

« Désolé Tempo…. J'ai quelque chose à faire…. » Dit Kenren en regardant la Déesse avec un sourire pervers.

« Ah ? Et avec qui ? » Se moqua cette dernière.

« Me dit pas que tu ne sais pas…. »

« Ah ? J'ai juste dit que ce serait avec moi si tu m'attrapes ! Mais tu ne l'as pas encore fait ! » S'amusa-t-elle.

Et sur ce, elle s'enfuit en courant, faisant un signe de la main au maréchal.

« Tu vas voir toi ! » Murmura Kenren en partant lui aussi pour la rattraper.

« Kenren a changé… » Se dit Tempo en regardant le jeune couple. « Il n'a plus, ou plus vraiment ce sourire de dragueur… Il a l'air de tenir à elle. Et elle à lui… Ils sont mignons tous les deux, mais j'espère pour eux qu'ils n'auront pas de problèmes, surtout avec ce que m'a dit Maria sur son clan… Je préviendrais Kenren qu'il ne faut pas trop qu'on les voit ensemble… A moins qu'il ne le sache déjà… »

Un peu plus loin, Maria avait décidé d'arrêter de jouer au chat et à la souris avec son jeune ami et le laissa donc gagner. Le général la plaqua alors contre un arbre.

« Enfin…. » Soupira-t-il, essoufflé.

« Alors ? On fait quoi maintenant ? » Demanda la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

« On ? Tu, plutôt ! Tu vas faire TOUT ce que je veux ! »

« Ah ? Et c'est quoi ? » Le nargua-t-elle gentiment.

« …. Viens chez moi et tu verras…. » Finit-il avec un sourire pas très recommandable sur le visage.

La déesse le suivit donc jusqu'à chez lui. Il s'assit alors sur son lit et commença :

« Alors maintenant, tu vas…. »

Il ne put continuer. Maria s'était jetée sur lui en l'embrassant langoureusement.

« C'est ça que vous désiriez Kenren Taishou ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle, tout en retirant le pantalon du général.

« Bien deviné ma tigresse ! »

« Et ce n'est que le début mon cœur ! »

Le lendemain matin, assez tôt,voire tôt tout court, Niniel fut assaillie par une tornade nommée Maria. La Déesse de la Lune sursauta lorsque son amie s'écria :

« Alors ? Je veux savoir ! »

« …. ? Na…. Ni…. ? »

« Raconte ! »

« 'Veux dormir… Tout à l'heure… »

« Nan ! Tout de suite ! » Insista-t-elle en la secouant à moitié.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? » Grogna-t-elle.

« Konzen et toi ! Je t'avais dit que je voulais TOUT savoir ! Alors c'est maintenant ! »

« Va voir Kenren et laisse moi dormir… »

« Tu veux que je t'aide à te réveiller ? »

« … Hmm…. Non… »

« Alors debout ! »

« Non… »

« Je t'ai pas montré comment je réveille ! »

« …Laisse moi… »

« Alors je vais le faire ! » S'exclama Maria avec un sourire malicieux tandis que l'eau du vase de fleurs posé sur la commode à côté du lit lévitait au-dessus de la déesse de la Lune.

« C'est ça… Reviens demain…. » Se moqua Niniel, crevée.

La menaçante boule d'eau s'abattit sur la déesse assoupie dans un SPLAF monumentalement…. Froid !

« WAAAAH ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ma parole ! » S'époumona Niniel en bondissant du lit.

« Tu vois ! J'ai réussi ! » Répondit-elle, ne pouvant réprimer des éclats de rire à la vue de son amie trempée.

« Ne refais JAMAIS ça ! JAMAIS Maria ! Je déteste l'eau froide….T_T Ça doit faire partie d'une des trois choses que je déteste le plus au monde... L'eau froide, Keinan, et me perdre ! »

« C'est bien fait pour toi… ! » Chantonna la général, déjà en uniforme. « Mais dis-moi… Elle est jolie cette chemise de nuit… Un peu légère tout de même. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de porter des vêtements si… Aguicheurs ! »

« … Bah quoi ? C'est pas toi qui vas ma donner des leçons, non èé? »

« C'est vrai ! » Avoua-t-elle avec un grand sourire. « Mais moi, je ne porte pas de chemises de nuit dans ce genre là… »

« Et tu portes quoi la nuit? » S'exaspéra le déesse de la Lune.

« Hé hé hé ! Pas grand-chose ! Surtout avec un homme ! Je dirais même que…. Je porte rien ! » Ricana-t-elle.

« Maria…. »

« Mais habillée comme ça, tu ferais fondre n'importe quel Dieu Niniel… Peut être même en particulier un certain dieu blond aux yeux améthystes, n'est ce pas ? » Reprit-elle en recentrant leur conversation sur Konzen.

« T'as pas bientôt fini avec cette histoire ? » S'énerva gentiment son amie. « C'est… Purement… Professionnel, voilà ! »

« Purement… Quoi ?Mais arrête un peu ! Vous l'avez fait une fois, alors ça ne peut que continuer, maintenant ! Te connaissant, tu ne t'offres pas au premier inconnu, même si il te plaît physiquement alors... » S'étrangla la général.

« Bon, ok… J'aime vraiment Konzen. Et alors ? »

« Et alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait hier soir, et même avant-hier soir ? Et peut être que vous ferez ce soir aussi ? »

Niniel soupira…Et demanda sournoisement, essayant de faire dévier la conversation:

« Et toi, t'as fait quoi avec Kenren ? »

« Si tu veux savoir… Pleins de choses que j'aurais jamais fait avec un autre…. » Commença Maria. « Alors, tout d'abord, je lui ai fait….. »

« STOP ! Je veux pas savoir ! » S'exclama son amie, qui ne s'attendait pas quand même à un récit complet...

« Mais moi SI ! »

« Pff…. Tout de manière, tu ne me suivras pas pendant la réunion. Donc si je tiens jusque là ! »

« C'est ce que tu crois…. »

« Oh bon ! T'as gagné…. Tu veux savoir quoi ? »

« Avant hier soir, tu vas pas me dire que vous avez simplement parlé ! Non ? »

« Euh…. Non…. » Avoua-t-elle en s'habillant pour la journée.

« Alors ? Tu peux me le dire ! »

« Ok… Comme il est vraiment pas hardi pour la drague…. J'ai pris les choses en main… Voilà…. »

« Et ? »

Niniel se mit à rire devant la détermination inébranlable de son amie.

« Comme je savais que tu ne serais pas là…. Je l'ai "invité"…. Et… »

« Alors ça y est ? Vous l'avez fait une deuxième fois? »

« Euh… Oui… »

« T'inquiète ! Je le dirais à personne ! » Jura-t-elle.

« Bah… Tu peux le dire à ton Taishou si tu veux… Tout de manière, il ira pas le crier sur tous les toits si tu lui demandes de ne pas le répéter ? » Demanda la déesse.

« Non… » L'assura Maria. « Seulement au pauvre Dieu concerné ! » Pensa-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Bah ça, ça peut lui faire que du bien hin hin...Bon sinon, c'est bon ? C'est fini ? » Se moqua Niniel.

« Mais non ! Tu m'as pas dit comment c'était ! » S'indigna son amie.

« Et ma vie privée alors ? » Ironisa-t-elle.

« Mais… Je te dis tout moi… » Murmura Maria, déçue, tandis que Niniel reprenait :

« Pff… Impossible de résister à ces yeux kawai… Bien sûr que je vais tout te dire ! »

« Vrai ? » Demanda son amie d'un air malicieux. « Tout ? »

« Hmm…. Pt'êt pas tout ! »

Les deux Déesses se mirent à rire ensemble pendant que Niniel cédait aux questions de Maria…

« Et lui finalement ? Il est comment au pieu ? »

Niniel sourit d'une façon inhabituelle chez elle, façon Maria,_(ndla : O.O ...Ça doit faire peur un politicienne de métier avec un sourire pervers...brrr)_ et répondit :

« Tout le contraire de ce qu'il est en public… Disparu le grognon ronchonneur de service plus timide qu'une fourmi…. ! En résumé… Il est…. Divin ! » Se moqua-t-elle.

« Et bien… T'en gardes une sacrée impression ! J'ai hâte de voir sa version à lui ! »

« Nani ? Tu vas quand même pas ? »

« Non… Pas moi. Kenren !... Quoique je pourrais y aller aussi… »

« …. »

Niniel pensa intérieurement qu'il y allait avoir au moins un meurtre avant la tombée du jour…

« Bah quoi ? Une discussion entre mecs ? Et moi pour lui donner des conseils !»

« Tu es un prédateur Maria… Un véritable prédateur de l'armée… » Soupira Niniel. « Tiens, une tigresse, ça te va bien ! »

« Ah oui ? Alors toi, tu es un serpent Niniel… Un serpent de politique. » Ajouta Maria. « Tiens, une vipère ! Ça te va bien ! » Finit-elle en riant.

Elles se regardèrent et se sourirent. Décidément… Oui, ça leur allait bien… Toutes les deux, elles allaient l'avoir ce fichu contrat ! Et… Il se pourrait même qu'elles remportent bien plus qu'un simple petit bout de papier… »

* * *

**_Voilà un autre chapitre ! Waouh, 3 en deux jours c'est incroyable! ^^ Voire inespéré hihihi ! Mais on a boosté ce weekend et moi, je suis à fond dans la relecture... En fait on a déjà recopié jusqu'au chapitre 18 et un peu plus mais... On va attendre un peu ^^...On va pas tous les mettre d'un coup ! En plus on a quasi pas de reviews alors...tanpis snif T_T_**

**Maria et Niniel :** Siiiiii! On les met tous!

**Tout le monde :** Pourquoi ?

**Maria :** Je veux voir mon Taishouuuuuu T_T

**Niniel :** Ah...bah moi j'veux voir Konzeeeeeen T_T, et puis je veux le contrat! Comme ça, on pourra être tranquille avec eux !

**Maria :** Oh oui! Oh oui!

**Niniel :** Et pis je veux voir Kei...Hmmmm hmmm..pour lui...hmmm ! Mais lâche-moi Maria!

**Maria :** PAS de SPOILERS ! èé ! C'est inter dit par Ma loi ^^

**Niniel :** Bon...OK

**Konzen :**_ (d'un air suspicieux)_ Mais de qui elle parlait?

**Kenren**: De Moaaaa sûrement, et de mon chaaaarme divin_ (sourire de crooner)_!

**Konzen :** Baka!

**Kenren**: Qu'est-ce que t'as sale bureaucrate ?

**Konzen :** ...Grrrr Je vais te défoncer ta jolie p'tite bouille !

**Kenren:** Grrrrr... Pourquoi? T'es jaloux de pas en avoir de mieux ? Ou alors t'es gay et jaloux de toutes mes conquêtes...Comme c'est t'y pas mignon !

_Devant la violence de cette scène, nous préférons vous laisser et allez au chapitre suivant..._

**Maria et Niniel :** Au revoiiiiir ! Nous on va les séparer : faudrait pas qu'ils s'abiment ^^


	11. Help me Maria !

**Titre : Paradis Perdu**

**Résumé : **500 ans avant l'arrivée de Goku, notre paradis en pleine crise tente un rapprochement avec celui de Tempo, Kenren et Konzen… Mais l'arrivée de ces étrangers bouleversera le quotidien bien morne de nos 3 petits dieux ^^ NO YAOI ^^ Couples : vous verrez^^

**Auteurs :** 2 fans totalement déjantées (c'est pas moi qui l'ait dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les perso nous appartiennent….euuuh…ok….on avait dit sérieux…Mais à deux on l'est jamais alors…. ! OK : Tous les perso de la Grandissime Kazuya Minekura sont pas à nous malheureusement…. (Allez rien qu'un petit peu ?) Mais certains sont à nous quand même !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

**Niniel :** Heeeeelppp ! T_T

**Maria :** …? Quoi? Quelqu'un t'as fait du mal ? Qui c'est ? Qui c'est ?_ (sors déjà ses sabres)_

**Niniel :** Snif...snif...T_T

**Maria :** Alors c'est qui ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

**Niniel :** Mais c'est Konzen...Il...Il...

**Maria :** Il t'a forcé ? Il t'a...? Oh non, il va mourir ! _( aura de massacre activée : on touche pas à Niniel...)_

**Niniel :** ...Mais non c'est pas ça...snif...snif...

**Maria : **Huh ? Ah...Il t'a dit quelque chose de méchant?

**Niniel : **Non...

**Maria :** Il a voulu te plaquer ?

**Niniel : **Noooon...T_T

**Maria :** Hein ? Bah alors quoi ?

**Niniel :** ….Chai plus..._ (réfléchit intensément) _J'étais venu chercher de l'aide je crois...

**Maria :** …..

**Niniel :** ….AaaAAaaaAAhhhh ! Konzen est enseveli sous sa montagne de papieeeers : c'était tellement mal rangé que ça s'est effondré ! HEEEEELP MEEEEEE MARIAAAAAA _(pars en la tirant avec elle)_

**Maria :**_ (d'un air plus que dépité)_…...Et elle avait oublié...Bon...bonne lecture !

* * *

**-Chapitre onze-**

**Help me Maria !**

Maria accompagna son amie devant la porte de la salle de réunion. Celle-ci se déroula comme d'habitude, quoique plus courte. Le sujet étant l'armée, Niniel se trouvait de temps en temps bloquée pour répondre à des questions ardues et techniques sur l'armée et sa composition. Elle se promit d'ailleurs d'en parler à son amie qui était plus expérimentée sur ce sujet. Pendant ce temps, cette dernière passait tranquillement l'après midi avec Kenren. (ndla : la veinarde...)

Pour une fois, la réunion se finit assez tôt. Niniel alla donc voir si les deux généraux étaient partis. Elle eut de la chance. Elle les trouva en effet assis sur les branches de l'arbre du petit jardin derrière leurs appartements. Ils buvaient du saké.

« Maria ! »

« … ? Niniel ? La réunion est déjà finie ? » S'étonna celle-ci.

« Hai ! Ohayô Kenren ! »

« Salut ! » Fit celui-ci avec un signe de main. « Comment va le ronchon de service ? »

Maria se mit à rire, mais arrêta aussitôt en voyant le visage sévère de son amie.

« Il va TRES bien ! »

« Mais il irait mieux si tu allais le rejoindre chez lui, non ? » Se moqua la Déesse des Éléments.

« Maria…. »

« Bah quoi ? D'ailleurs, nous, je crois qu'on va pas tarder ? N'est-ce pas mon petit Taishou préféré ? »

« Ouais ! » Acquiesça celui-ci. « Tu viendras avec moi sous la douche ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire pervers.

« Sûrement… ! »

« Et après… »

« Grr ! » Fit Maria avec un sourire carnassier.

« Pff… Intenables… » Pensa Niniel en les voyant. « J'en reviens pas comment ils se ressemblent ! Jamais je n'aurais cru voir une personne pareille que Maria ! »

« Vous avez fini ? » Reprit-elle tout haut, d'un air désespéré.

« Je crois pas, non…. Ça vient juste de commencer… » Lui répondit son amie entre deux baisers passionnés pour le général.

« Ça vous dérange pas de faire ça devant moi ? » Soupira la Déesse de la Lune.

« Non… » Dirent-ils tout deux.

« Tss…**-.-'** Maria, j'ai besoin de toi… »

« … ? Pourquoi ? » S'étonna la général. Elle cessa d'embrasser son jeune ami et se tourna vers Niniel.

« Je t'intéresse enfin ? »

« Dis pas de bêtises ! » Souffla-t-elle en riant.

« Bon ! Demain, ça te dérange pas de venir à la réunion ? »

« Nani ? » S'exclamèrent les deux jeunes généraux.

« J'ai besoin de Maria pour m'aider ! On fait des compromis pour les deux armées, et j'y pige quedal ! » Expliqua Niniel.

« Ah…? »

« Me dis pas que t'as pas compris ! J'ai besoin de toi ! »

« Je sais ! C'est juste que… C'est rare que tu avoues que tu piges rien ! » Se moqua Maria.

« Ouais bah… C'est bon, hein ?... L'armée et moi…Je connais beaucoup de choses, mais là c'est un peu trop demandé, et du coup, Ritoten et Gojun s'en donne à cœur joie, même si venant de Gojun c'est normal puisque je fais pareil quand...Bon ok ça a pas l'air de vous intéresser ce que je raconte ^^ »

« Ok ! Je viendrais ! »

« Oh non… » Soupira Kenren.

« Allez ! Juste demain ! Je partirais plus tard demain matin ! » L'encouragea sa jeune amie. « Et puis… Tes soldats doivent t'attendre. Ça fait plusieurs jours que tu n'es pas venu les voir ! »

« Ouais… Mais tu restes le midi avec moi, hein ? »

« … Bah… » La Déesse des éléments regarda son amie. « Niniel ? Je pourrais directement te rejoindre là-bas ? »

« … Mais… »

« Demanda à Konzen de t'emmener à la salle…. Regarde le. Comment on peut résister à des yeux kawais comme ça ? » Demanda Maria en montrant le général.

« Pff… Ok… Mais t'oublies pas ! »

« T'inquiète ! C'est toujours à la même heure ? »

« Oui… »

« A la même salle ? »

« Aussi… »

« Bah voilà ! » S'exclama-t-elle en riant.

Puis finalement, quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune couple laissa Niniel seule pour faire ce qu'ils avaient prévu, et ce qu'ils faisaient chaque soir. Mais avec quelques changements bien entendus ! Sinon ce ne serait pas drôle !

Mais la Déesse de la Nuit ne resta pas longtemps seule, car un Dieu blond frappa à la porte de ses appartements.

« Konzen ? »S'étonna-t-elle.

« …. Euh… Le général Maria est là ? »

« Non. Viens, entre… ^^»

Le blond s'exécuta sans dire un mot. Au début, il était toujours froid, distant. Mais il n'y avait aucun doute que Niniel réchaufferait ce cœur de glace en quelques instants à peine…

Le lendemain matin, Konzen partit assez tôt. Il ne voulait pas que le général Maria les voit. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que pour une fois, elle ne viendrait pas.

La Déesse de la Lune soupira en se réveillant. Son jeune ami était parti sans dire un mot. Il les avait écrits plutôt…

_Mon amour, j'ai hâte de te revoir cet après midi à la réunion. Cette dernière devient d'ailleurs de plus en plus intéressante avec ta douce présence._

_A tout à l'heure,_

_Je t'aime._

« Pff… Oui, à tout à l'heure ! Si je me perds pas sur la route… » Soupira la jeune fille, tout de même très touchée de ce petit mot. « Il vaut mieux que je parte TRES en avance pour ne pas être en retard… Tss… Pourquoi Maria m'a laissée seule !T_T »

Et à midi, deux heures avant le début de la réunion, Niniel sortit de sa chambre, prête à affronter le labyrinthe, selon elle, allant jusqu'à la salle de réunion.

Au bout d'une heure et demie à parcourir les couloirs, s'énervant de plus en plus quand elle ne voyait pas la porte du conseil, elle demanda pour la énième fois à des gardes où se trouvait la salle. Mais cela ne la menait à rien. Elle se perdait toujours. Mais enfin, elle arriva à destination :

« Enfin ! J'ai mis une heure et demie à venir ici ! » Se dit-elle plus qu'énervée quand elle franchit le bas de la porte. Elle s'assit à sa place. Elle avait vingt minutes d'avance. « Tss… D'habitude, avec Maria, on met dix minutes à y aller… »

La Déesse sortit alors ses affaires et attendit que les autres viennent. En dix minutes, seulement trois vieux étaient arrivés.

« J'espère que Maria va venir, sinon… » Grommela-t-elle.

« Sinon quoi ? » Demanda une voix derrière elle, bien connue d'ailleurs…

« Maria ! »

« Je t'ai manqué ? » Ironisa-t-elle.

« Par ta faute, j'ai mis une heure et demie pour… ! Pour arriver ici… » Finit-elle à voix basse pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse aux autres.

« Konzen ne t'a pas emmenée ? » Murmura le général en s'asseyant à côté de son amie.

« Non ! Il croyait que tu viendrais ce matin et… il est parti avant que je me réveille… »

« Ah… Désolée… T'aurais du me prévenir… J'étais chez Kenren…. Ah, non, j'suis bête ! Tu sais pas où c'est…. »

« Et de toute façon, je me serais perdue aussi…. » Grogna-t-elle.

« On a tous ses défauts ! » Lui répondit Maria en haussant les épaules.

« Oui. C'est vrai… » Soupira la Déesse de la Lune. Elle se tourna alors vers son amie, mais remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel chez elle…

« Oh Maria ! Tu t'es attachée les cheveux aujourd'hui ? » S'exclama-t-elle.

En effet, la Déesse des Éléments s'était attachée ses longs cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval haute. D'habitude, elle les gardait détachés.

« Ah oui ! C'est parce que c'est plus pratique pour baiser ! Avant de partir, j'ai un petit Taishou qui m'a sauté dessus… » Murmura-t-elle pour que personne d'autre ne l'entende. « Et j'ai du les attacher sinon on voit pas ce qu'on fait ! »

« Mais pourquoi tu les coupes pas ? » S'étonna Niniel.

« Tu rigoles ? Je garderais mes cheveux longs ! »

« Ils le sont pas un peu trop d'ailleurs ? »

« Tu comprends pas ! Les hommes adorent les cheveux longs ! » S'exclama la général. « Surtout au pieu ! »

« Arrête de tout ramener à ça… » S'exaspéra son amie. « Et moins fort s'te plaît… »

« Mais j'te jure ! Imagine quand t'es sur lui. Tes longs cheveux qui épousent les formes de ton corps. Ça les excite… Et aussi… Quand les cheveux caressent sa peau quand tu lui donnes beaucoup de plaisir en lui fais…. »

« STOP Maria ! Stop ! » La coupa Niniel qui voyait les teints livides des personnes arrivées et qui avaient entendues cela.

Mais la général, elle, s'en fichait éperdument.

« Mais pourquoi ? Et avec les cheveux longs, tu peux cacher certaines parties de ton corps et les lui faire découvrir au fur et à mesure… Ça marche beaucoup sur les plus timides ! Tybalt par exemple… »

« Maria ! »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Maria, c'est pas très… » Tenta la Déesse de la Lune.

« En bref, les hommes adorent les cheveux longs, surtout quand ils leur caressent la peau…. TOUS ! »

Les deux amies entendirent soudain derrière elle un raclement de gorge. Étonnées, elles se retournèrent. Maria afficha alors un large sourire pervers et se leva sensuellement.

« Vous voulez essayer ? » Demanda-t-elle en mettant en avant ses avantages.

« Maria ! » La réprimanda son amie.

« Hey ! Ne soyez pas si timide, vos joues deviennent aussi rouges que vos yeux… » Continua la général avec un grand sourire, ne faisant pas du tout attention à la Déesse de la Nuit. Quand elle commençait à draguer, rien ne l'arrêtait, et ça, Niniel le savait très bien. Cependant…

« Maria ! Je croyais que tu étais prise ! » S'exclama Niniel. « Et tu m'avais promis de… De ne pas te jeter sur les hommes ! »

« Désolée… C'est l'habitude… » S'excusa Maria en se rasseyant. « Tu me connais. Dès que je suis sur le sujet et la personne…. »

« Oui. Rien ne peut t'arrêter, je sais ! » Soupira-t-elle. Niniel se retourna alors vers le jeune homme. « Excusez la Seigneur Gojun… Je… Je vous présente le général Maria… »

« Général ? » S'étonna le Roi des Dragons. « Elle ressemble beaucoup à une personne que je connais très bien…. A Kenren…. » Se dit-il. « Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de femmes dans notre armée d'ailleurs… J'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il ferait… »

« Hai ! Veuillez m'excuser. Général Maria, du 39ème régiment de l'armée de l'ouest de notre monde ! » Se présenta Maria en saluant le seigneur Gojun.

« Et très grande croqueuse d'hommes ! » Déclara Kanzeon, amusée, et qui avait vu la scène de drague du général.

« Euh…. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les hommes… » Avoua la Déesse des Éléments en se passant la main sur la nuque. « Et aussi…. La drague et le sexe… »

« Vous devez être la version féminine de l'un de mes soldats… » Répondit Gojun. Il prit la main de la déesse de la Nuit.

« Enchanté de vous revoir, Déesse Niniel… » Lui déclara-t-il avant de lui faire le baise-main, devant le regard furieux de Konzen.

« Mais que faites-vous ici Maria Taishou ? » Interrogea la Bodhisattva.

« Niniel m'a demandé de la soutenir sur les accords au sujet de l'armée… » Maria se pencha discrètement et chuchota à la Kwannon : « C'est pas son point fort, elle a quelques problèmes ! Mais elle veut pas l'avouer ! »

Kanzeon émit un petit rire, ce qui fit aussitôt réagir la Déesse de la Lune.

« Maria ? Tu lui as dit quoi ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Moi ? Rien ! »

« Irrécupérable ! Tu es irrécupérable ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je t'ai pas dit tout à l'heure que tout le monde avait ses défauts ? » Ironisa la général.

Le reste des conseillers ne tardèrent pas à arriver, parmi eux, Ritoten et Topo. Heureusement pour Maria qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vue draguer le roi des Dragons !

Les deux Dieux regardèrent tout de même la général d'un mauvais œil… Que faisait-elle ici ? Leur mettre la honte encore une fois ?

La réunion commença alors. Les discussions avançaient bien. Maria connaissait parfaitement les besoins de l'armée et ses capacités. Son amie était soulagée. Pour une fois, la réunion se passait assez bien…

Après au moins trois heures de débats sur l'armée, la pause arriva enfin. Au plus grand bonheur de la Déesse des Éléments. Une fois tout le monde parti, à part Konzen, la Bodhisattva et Niniel, toujours les derniers sortis, la général bailla nonchalamment en s'étirant.

« Ouah ! Enfin la pause ! J'ai besoin d'un petit remontant ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se levant. « Niniel ? Tu viens ? »

« … ? Où ça ? »

« Y'a un petit bar pas loin… On aura le temps. On a une heure… » Expliqua Maria.

« Nani ? Mais ça va pas ? »

« Allez ! »

« Maria…C'est pas que je ne veux pas mais...Je suis une politique et si on me voit dans...» Soupira Niniel devant les yeux kawais de son amie. «Roooh… Impossible de te résister ! »

« Génial! Konzen? Déesse Kanzeon? Vous nous accompagnez? » Demanda la jeune fille.

« Dans un bar ? Mais t'es folle ma parole ! » Lança le Dieu blond.

« Tu sais, t'es pas obligé de boire de l'alcool ! »

« Non ! »

« Allez Konzen, fais pas ton grognon ! » Se moqua la Kwannon.

« Tch' ! M'en fous ! Je tiens à ma réputation ! »

« Bah voyons… ! Alors reste tout seul à bouder dans ton coin ! » S'exclama Kanzeon en riant.

« Ça veut dire que vous venez ? » L'interrogea Maria, toute contente.

« … Hmm… Peut être…. Pour embêter mon neveu, hé hé ! »

Les trois Déesses sortirent donc de la salle avec un dernier coucou pour le Dieu blond qui était devenu tout blanc. Kanzeon Bosastu, **LA** Kanzeon Bosastu, grande Déesse de la Compassion, aller dans un bar ? Impossible…

Ça l'était en effet, Kanzeon faisait juste le chemin avec les deux amies pour les accompagner, mais ça, Konzen ne le savait pas ^^.

« Dis moi Maria… » Commença la Kwannon. « Tout à l'heure, avant la réunion avec Gojun, tu étais vraiment sérieuse ? »

« Ben… C'était pas sérieux ! Ça l'est jamais ! »

« Niniel m'a dit que tu sors souvent le soir pour draguer, je me trompe ? »

« Non vous ne vous trompez pas ! C'est un de mes passe temps favoris ! »

« Maria… » Soupira son amie, exaspérée et amusée à la fois.

« Bah quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un air tout innocent.

« T'es pas possible toi ! »

« Bah si que c'est possible ! Tu le sais bien toi ! T'es là quand je drague, et puis tu sais aussi qu'après je… »

« STOP ! » Ordonna la Déesse de la Nuit. « Oui je sais : je suis toujours obligée de rentrer toute seule chez moi le soir...et de faire le mur hihihi »

« Désolé, mais tu sis bien que eux ils ne le regrettent jamais…. Que je leur fais des… Petites gâteries ? » Finit-elle, regardant d'un œil inquiet la réaction de son amie.

La Bodhisattva explosa de rire. La général n'avait vraiment aucune pudeur sur ce sujet, et cela l'amusait beaucoup.

« Mais… » Reprit-elle après s'être calmée. « Aucune de tes conquêtes ne s'est attachée à toi ? Et réciproquement ? »

« Non…. Enfin… Si, une fois… »

« Ah ? »

« Et oui ! Mais la plupart du temps, même tout le temps, ils ne s'attachent pas ! »

« Et pourquoi ça ? Je ne vois pas en quoi vous pouvez leur déplaire…. » S'étonna la Kwannon.

« A cause de mon sang… » Expliqua Maria. « Niniel a du vous l'expliquer, il y a eu une grande guerre et… »

« Maria… Je… » La coupa Niniel.

« … ? Tu…. ? »

« Non…Et je préfèrerais pour l'instant... »

« Bon… Ben…. C'est parce que je suis TRES différente…. » Reprit Maria pour la Bodhisattva.

Cette dernière s'étonna, mais ne demanda rien de plus à ce sujet. Elle l'apprendrait bien tôt ou tard.

« Donc vous n'avez jamais eu de relation stable…. »En conclut-elle.

« Non. Mais c'est pas ce que je recherchais… »

« Ah…. Mais vous n'avez jamais eu d'offre de mariage ? »

« … Euh… Bah… Quelques unes. Mais vite refusées ! Les mariages arrangés, c'est pas mon truc ! Et puis, je préfère être libre de faire ce que je veux ! C'est ma règle d'or après « Écoute toujours ton cœur. » ! Ah ! On est arrivées ! »

« Bien…. Je vous laisse alors… » Déclara Kanzeon avec un sourire.

Elle s'amusait de plus en plus avec les deux Déesses étrangères. Elles n'étaient vraiment pas communes. Et décidément, chacune d'entre elles avait eu un passé difficile, mais cela ne les empêchait pas d'être charmantes et amusantes. La grande Déesse aimait cela.

« Tâchez de ne pas être en retard ! » Finit-elle en partant.

Les deux amies entrèrent donc dans le bar.

« Comment tu connais cet endroit ? » Interrogea Niniel.

« C'est mon petit Taishou qui m'y a emmenée… ! Serveur ! Un bouteille de saké bien fort !... Et toi Niniel ? Tu veux quoi ? »

« Un jus de fruit… »

« Tu sais qu'un peu d'alcool, c'est pas si mauvais ? » Ironisa la général.

« Je sais...^^ Mais comme on dit par chez vous, pas en service !^^ »

Elle commanda donc pour son amie, puis les deux filles s'installèrent à une table. Maria se servit un verre…

« Dis moi…. « »Commença-t-elle. « Tu ne leur as toujours pas parlé des Clans ? »

« Non… » Soupira la déesse de la Lune. « Ça fait une mauvaise image… Dès que j'aurais réussi à mieux mettre pied parmi eux, j'en parlerais… »

« Hmm…. Oublie pas de m'appeler quand y'aura des mesures pour les Troyens… »

« T'inquiète… »

« Dépêche toi d'en parler, parce que l'Empereur va bientôt nous rendre visite pour voir comment avancent les traités… C'est pas grave si le cas de mon clan n'est pas traité, mais il faudrait qu'ils sachent qu'il y a encore des rivalités dans notre monde… »

« Je sais… J'en toucherais un mot pour expliquer la situation… Dans le cadre de…. Problèmes politiques et sociaux ! »

Maria se mit à rire et but une gorgée de son saké. Mais le problème était bien plus important. C'est pour cette raison qu'il fallait y aller doucement pour ne pas braquer ce monde céleste. En fait, ce problème de clans concernait tous les domaines. Les rivalités existaient partout, que ce soit dans l'armée, la politique ou autre, les Troyens ne pouvaient rien faire. Ils n'avaient aucun droit. Un peu plus qu'avant l'arrivée de Maria, mais ils restaient principalement minoritaires. Leurs droits étant très limités. Mais le souci majeur était la discrimination. Les Troyens étaient les boucs émissaires de leur monde. Mais malheureusement, les traités ne pouvaient rien contre les mentalités et préjugés des Grecs…

« Au fait Maria… » Commença Niniel avec un sourire en coin.

« … Hmm ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » La général se resservit une coupe et la porta à sa bouche. « Alors ? »

« Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu avais eu des propositions de mariages… »

« Ah ? Bah… Parce que c'était pas important…. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda la déesse de la Nuit, mystérieuse.

« Ouais… » Maria haussa les épaules. « Mariage arrangé à cause de mon rang…. »

« Non ? » S'étonna Niniel.

« Si ! Tu sais qui je suis pour les Troyens. Et selon Mnéphune, si un mariage était arrangé entre moi et une famille grecque influente, les conditions de vie pour le clan seraient mieux…. Mais perso, j'y crois pas trop… En plus, j'tiens trop à ma liberté, moi ! Tu me vois vraiment mariée ? »

« Euh…Seulement si tu pouvais avoir des amants !XD »Ironisa Niniel.

« Être une bonne épouse qui attend son mari tous les soirs avec ses enfant. C'est pas que j'aime pas les enfants, mais c'est pas drôle comme vie ! »

« Non ! Je t'y vois pas du tout ! Ou en tout cas, pas avant trèèès longtemps !^^ »

« Au moins, t'es d'accord avec moi ! Même si c'est pour le clan, je ferais pas ça… Surtout, si je n'aime pas l'homme que je dois épouser… »

« T'as eu beaucoup de demandes sinon ? »

« Pas mal, oui. Des familles puissantes qui croyaient me surveiller et me tenir à l'écart si je m'unissait à eux en devenant une bonne épouse qui reste à la maison ! Mais ils rêvent trop ! Tiens ! J'ai même eu une demande du frère aîné de Spartas ! Ce cher Hérios veut tout faire pour me brider ! »

« Ça je sais… Et il te regarde comme si tu étais contagieuse ! »

« Que veux-tu ? La troyennite est très contagieuse ! Tu l'as attrapée sans t'en rendre compte ! »Se moqua la général.

« N'importe quoi…. » Soupira Niniel, dépitée.

Son amie pouffa de rire et sortit une petite boîte de sa poche. Un paquet de cigarettes. Elle s'en alluma une et tira une bouffée sous l'œil effaré de la Déesse de la Lune. Celle-ci n'attendit pas une minute de plus pour se jeter sur la clope et l'arracher des mains de Maria.

« Mais tu sors ça d'où ? »

« Bah… De chez Kenren…. » Lui répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Nani ? Il va voir lui…. Tu sais que c'est mauvais pour ta santé ? »

« Stresse pas comme ça Niniel… Une de temps en temps, ça fait pas de mal ! Allez ! Rends la moi ! »

« Non ! »

« Tss… J'suis pas dépendante quand même ! C'est occasionnel ! »

« Même ! »

Et pour appuyer ses propos, elle attrapa le paquet sur la table et écrasa le reste de cigarette dans le cendrier.

« Hey ! » Protesta Maria. « En plus, c'est pas mon paquet ! Rends-le moi ! »

« Tu l'as volé ? » S'enquit son amie.

« Volé ? Non ! Juste emprunté ! »

« Emprunté ? Vraiment ? »

« Oui ! Enfin… Emprunté sans que le propriétaire le sache ^^! »

« Maria… »Soupira Niniel en lui redonnant le paquet à contre cœur. La général le reprit donc avec un grand sourire et ressortit une cigarette.

« Tu fais quoi là ? »Gronda la Déesse de la Nuit.

« Là ? Tu vois pas ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un air innocent.

« Qu'est-ce que TU FAIS ? »

« Bon, si faut t'expliquer…. Alors là, j'ai la cigarette dans ma main, je la mets dans ma bouche, hop ! » Expliqua Maria en effectuant chaque geste qu'elle dictait. Elle alluma la clope et tira une bouffée en soupirant de bonheur. Avant de continuer : « Et puis là, j'ai pris mon briquet ! J'ai allumé la cigarette et wouah !... Elle sont trop bonnes celles-la ! Meilleures que dans notre monde ! Mon Taishou a du goût ! » Fit-elle remarquer en observant les ronds de fumée qu'elle faisait.

« Je te le dis tout le temps… »

« Je suis irrécupérable, je sais ! » Se moqua la Déesse des Éléments. « Mais faut se laisser aller de temps en temps, Niniel ! »

« De temps en temps ? Chez toi, c'est tout le temps ! »

« Bah ouais ! »

« Une de temps en temps, seulement ! Tu me le promets?

« Hai ! Promis, et si je tiens pas ma promesse et que je deviens accroc...Je...hmm...qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire ? »

« Hin hin hin...Tu arrêtes de draguer jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ! »

« Aaaargh ! O.O ! »

Elles discutèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de retourner à la salle de réunion qui dura jusqu'à tard le soir.

Tous sortaient. Il était 22 heures. La réunion s'était enfin terminée !

« Bien ! Au moins, aujourd'hui, ça s'est mieux passé qu'avant-hier ! » Constata l'un des conseillers en rangeant ses affaires.

« Comment ça avant-hier ? » S'étonna Maria.

Elle se retourna alors vers sa voisine qui faisait semblant de ne rien avoir entendu. Mais la Déesse des Éléments avait bien vu le regard amusé de la Kwannon en direction de la jeune fille.

« Niniel ? »

« … Ouiiiiii ? » Répondit-elle, la mâchoire crispée. Elle savait très bien que Maria n'était pas dupe…

« Que s'est-il passé avant-hier ? . » Interrogea la général, les bras croisés.

« … Euh… Rien du tout ! » Mentit-elle.

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Oui, oui ! »

« Et bah moi non ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Ben… » Balbutia Niniel, en baissant les yeux.

« Alors ? »

« Vaut mieux pas que tu le saches…. » Avoua-t-elle.

Maria soupira, et se retourna vers la Bodhisattva :

« Qu'a-t-elle fait ? »

« Et bien… Je ne sais pas si… »

« Dites le moi, s'il vous plaît… »

« Bah…. En résumé, Niniel a insulté presque toutes les personnes présentes autour de la table, plus particulièrement Ritoten… Et d'ailleurs, celui-ci s'est pris une sacrée gifle…Entre autre... »

« Niniel… » Soupira la Déesse des Éléments.

« Oui ?** -.-'**»

« Tu sais bien que je ne vais pas m'énerver, donc si quelqu'un peut t'engueuler à ma place… Ah ! Konzen ! Tu feras très bien l'affaire ! »

« Nani ? Faire quoi ? » S'inquiéta celui-ci, craignant le pire car il n'avait pas suivi la discussion.

« Engueule Niniel pour ce qu'elle a fait avant-hier à la réunion…. »

« Hein ? Pourquoi moi ? »

« Parce que je sais pas m'énerver ! »

« Euh… » - -'

« S'te plaît Konzen…. »

« Mais c'est quoi encore ce deal... »

Le Dieu blond se retourna vers la Déesse de la Nuit, et, encouragé par la général, lui fit un sermon monumental, en criant si fort que la pauvre Niniel failli en perdre ses tympans…

Ceci fait, Maria déclara avant de partir rejoindre Kenren :

« Et la prochaine fois, si tu peux te mettre en mode calme…. ! Bon ! Je vous laisse ! A demain ! »

« Elle est grave… » Fit remarquer Konzen, dès que la jeune fille fut parti.

La Kwannon pouffa discrètement de rire, et encouragea Niniel qui se tenait encore les oreilles.

« Allez ! Elle t'en veut pas ! C'est pour la forme... »

« Je sais… Elle n'en veut jamais à personne… » Lui répondit-elle, à moitié sourde.

« Bon ! Moi aussi je vais y aller ! A demain les jeunes ! » Finit la Bodhisattva.

Konzen et Niniel se retrouvèrent donc seuls. La Déesse proposa donc au Dieu blond de venir dans ses appartements…

Maria rejoignit Kenren qui l'attendait depuis un bout de temps déjà avec un bon repas. Il connaissait bien la Déesse maintenant et savait qu'elle avait continuellement faim !

« Alors cette réunion ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ça va… J'ai passé une journée pas trop mal… Mais elle se terminera en beauté à mon avis ! »Lui répondit-elle en se mettant à califourchon sur le jeune Dieu.

« Tiens ? Toi aussi tu penses ça ? » Ricana-t-il avec un grand sourire pervers.

« Oui ! » S'exclama-t-elle en le déshabillant lentement de ses mains expertes.

« Tu m'en veux pas trop pour tout à l'heure ? » Murmura Konzen à l'oreille de sa jeune amie.

« Non… Il me fallait un sermon de toute façon… Et comme Maria ne peut pas s'énerver… »

« Comment ça elle ne peut pas s'énerver ? »

« C'est pas dans son caractère ! » Lui répondit-elle en riant.

« Ah… »

« Mais assez parlé de Maria, pensons à nous…. » Lui chuchota-t-elle tandis que le Dieu l'allongeait sur le lit...

* * *

**_Voilà, encore un chapitre, rien de particuliers à signaler cette fois, sauf le manque de reviews, mais bon ^^ On se décourage pas toutes les deux ! Et puis, Maria m'a passé tous les chapitres à recopier la dernière fois, et moi, je fais les bonus et je relis (pas sur que je corrige toutes toutes les fautes mais j'essaie ^^) ! voilà, bonne semaine à tous, si quelqu'un nous lit et à la prochaine ! ^^_**

**Maria :** Bah, ça se finit bien ce chapitre dis donc ^^

**Konzen, Kenren et Niniel :** pour une fois, on est tous d'accord ^^ !

**Maria :** Et, en plus, je suis contente : j'ai enfin réussi à emmener Niniel dans un bar sans qu'elle ronchonne !

**Niniel :** Ouah c'est bon c'est pas comme si j'étais coincée aussi ! C'est juste qu'à chaque fois que tu vas au bar, tu m'emmènes, et finalement tu dragues ou te tu fais draguer, et tu finis par passer la soirée avec ta conquête, et à repartir avec, et moi je suis toute seule à repousser les autres débiles qui lorgnent sur moi avec leurs yeux bigleux de porcs affamés ! .

**Maria **: Oh...Je voyais pas ça comme ça...

**Niniel :** Ben oui Maria ! Toi, tu vois plus que le ou les mecs après ^^

**Maria :** Oooooh...Désolée...

**Niniel :** C'est pa...

**Maria :** _(qui la coupe)_ La prochaine fois, je t'invite et on finit la soirée toutes les deux, avec ma conquête ! Un truc à trois ce serait sympa héhéhé

**Niniel : **T_T

**Konzen et Kenren **: REFUSÉ ! .

**Maria :** Roooh...Vous êtes pas drôles...

**Niniel :** Bon...Reviews ? Et on passe au prochain chapitre ^^ !


	12. Grand rangement chez Konzen

**Titre : Paradis Perdu**

**Résumé : **500 ans avant l'arrivée de Goku, notre paradis en pleine crise tente un rapprochement avec celui de Tempo, Kenren et Konzen… Mais l'arrivée de ces étrangers bouleversera le quotidien bien morne de nos 3 petits dieux ^^ NO YAOI ^^ Couples : vous verrez^^

**Auteurs :** 2 fans totalement déjantées (c'est pas moi qui l'ait dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les perso nous appartiennent….euuuh…ok….on avait dit sérieux…Mais à deux on l'est jamais alors…. ! OK : Tous les perso de la Grandissime Kazuya Minekura sont pas à nous malheureusement…. (Allez rien qu'un petit peu ?) Mais certains sont à nous quand même !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

**Maria :** Ouais ! Enfin un peu de rangement ! Parce que c'est pas forcément le fort de **certains...**

**Niniel :** _(sifflotte)_ Je vois pas de qui tu veux parler.

**Maria :** Mais moi non plus Niniel, moi non plus... Ah ! Peut-être d'une personne que je connais, qui un jour m'a appelé à l'aide car il y avait une marée de feuilles et de dossiers dans son bureau, et que cette même personne recevait l'Empereur pendant l'après midi...

**Niniel :** _(toute rouge) _Roooh...C'est pas bien de faire ça...

**Maria :** Mouais...Comme tu le dis ! Et c'est sans compter la fois où une personne que je connais devait remettre à des conseillers un papier important et qu'elle a du le chercher pendant une semaine en prétextant qu'elle était partie en voyages d'affaires parce que son bureau était...hmmm ! _(essaie de se débarrasser de la main de Niniel devant sa bouche...)_

**Niniel :** C'est bon ! J'abdique ! Alors laisse les lire le chapitre...J'ai compris la leçon...

**Maria :** Héhéhé

**Niniel :** Jusqu'à la prochaine fois XD !

**Maria :** T'es désespérante... –.–''

* * *

**-Chapitre douze-**

**Grand rangement chez Konzen**

Deux jours passèrent d'occupations habituelles. Maria s'entraînait avec Kenren l'après midi, passait la nuit chez lui au plus grand désespoir de Niniel, et revenait le matin à ses appartements. Niniel, elle, était principalement – même totalement – occupée par les accords. La matinée, seul moment de libre, passait très vite avec son amie. Elles discutaient ensemble de leurs relations, de leur monde qui commençait à leur manquer, et de choses et d'autres… Puis la général l'accompagnait devant la salle de réunion, réunion qui durait des heures et pouvait se terminer très tard.

Mais ce jour là était jour de repos. Cependant, Niniel avait une idée en tête. Vers neuf heures, elle sortit dans la petite cour de derrière et vit son amie en tête à tête avec Kenren. Ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner ensemble. Aujourd'hui, le jeune homme n'avait pas voulu quitter sa jeune amie quand celle-ci s'était levée du lit pour partir. Il l'avait donc accompagnée.

« Salut Maria ! »

« Oy ! »

« Ohayô Kenren taishou ! » Déclara Niniel.

« Appelle moi Kenren tout court !

« Hai ! Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Je voulais pas laisser filer ma tigresse ce matin… » Expliqua-t-il en regardant Maria avec un sourire pas très recommandable sur le visage.

« Ta tigresse ? » S'étonna Niniel en levant un sourcil.

« Je fais partie de l'armée de l'ouest des tigres rouges ! » Expliqua Maria en riant.

« Ah bon ? C'est vrai ? Quelle coïncidence ! » S'exclama le général, ne sachant pas cela. « C'est pour ça que…. »

« Oh mon dieu… Je crains le pire ! » Se dit Niniel. « Si il est comme Maria… Non. Il **est** comme Maria… »

« Que tu es une vraie tigresse au lit ! » Finit-il en dévorant le cou de sa jeune amie par des baisers passionnés.

« Fallait s'en douter… » Soupira la déesse de la Lune.

« Se douter de quoi ? » S'étonna Maria.

« De rien ! ^^'' De rien... »

« … Ah…^^ »

« Au fait ! Aujourd'hui, c'est ma journée de repos ! »

« C'est vrai ? Et tu comptes voir ton Konzen ? »

« Oui… » Souffla-t-elle rougissant un peu.

« Et vous allez faire quoi ? » Demanda la général avec un sourire pleins de sous entendus.

« Pas ce tu…. Ou ce que vous deux croyez ! » Se défendit Niniel.

Maria soupira avec un sourire amusé, puis redemanda ce qu'elle comptait faire avec le dieu blond.

« Bah… Je voulais que tu viennes… »

« … ? Tu veux qu'on se fasse une partie à trois ? »

« Je peux me joindre à vous ? Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! » Ajouta Kenren.

« … ? Non ! C'est pas pour ça ! » Se défendit à nouveau la Déesse de la Nuit.

« …Ah ? Pour quoi faire alors ? »

« Tu vois Maria, je voulais qu'on…. Qu'on range son bureau… »

« C'est beaucoup moins marrant d'un coup… ! » Ironisa la Déesse guerrière.

« Allez Maria ! » Insista son amie.

« Attention ! Je suis chère ! »

« S'te plaît ! J'y arriverais pas toute seule ! Son bureau est pire que le mien ! »

« Oh mon dieu ! J'ose même pas imaginer ! Ça existe pire que le tien ?O.O»

« Merci pour moi...Allez ! Et si ton petit Taishou veux venir… » Proposa Niniel en se retournant vers le Dieu. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul et balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais apparemment, il n'avait pas l'air d'accord.

« Va voir tes soldats… » Lui dit alors Maria d'une voix douce. « Ça doit faire un bout de temps que tu ne t'es pas entraîné avec eux… »

« Mais… »

« Tu vas pas faire du rangement avec moi quand même ? »

« Non, mais… »

« Ça veut dire que tu vas m'aider ? » S'exclama Niniel.

« Oui… » Soupira son amie. « Je vais t'aider ! »

« Merci Maria ! Je t'adore ! Je vais commencer avec lui ! Tu me rejoins un peu plus tard ? »

« Ok… »

La Déesse de la Lune se leva donc d'un bond et sortit rejoindre le bureau de Konzen, seul endroit où elle avait repéré le trajet pour y aller sans se perdre.

« En fait, je sais pas où il est son bureau ! » Se souvint Maria, une fois seule avec le général.

« Pourquoi tu lui as dis oui ? » Demanda Kenren.

« Parce que c'est mon amie… »

« Ouais… »

« T'aides bien Tempo à ranger sa bibliothèque, non ? » Se moqua-t-elle.

« Oui, mais c'est pas pareil ! C'est pas SON bureau ! »

« Tu serais pas un peu jaloux que je passe l'après midi avec un autre homme que toi ? »

« Hmm… »

« Ça veut dire quoi ce « Hmm » ? » Ironisa-t-elle gentiment.

« Moui… » Avoua-t-il. « En plus ce Konzen, il attire pas mal de filles avec ses cheveux blonds, j'suis pas rassuré… »

« Mais il est pas comme toi ! »

« Comment ça comme moi ? »

« Il n'en profite pas ! »

« Mouais…Ça c'est inquiétant aussi, mais pour lui cette fois ^^ ! »

« T'inquiète pas, de toute façon, Konzen est avec Niniel…. Et moi, je suis très bien avec toi. Pourquoi j'irais voir un autre ? Ronchon qui plus est ! »

« … » Étonné et touché par sa sincérité, le Dieu l'approcha doucement de lui et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

Ils restèrent ensemble encore un bout de temps, quand la jeune fille déclara :

« Faut que j'y aille. Ils vont m'attendre… »

« Laisse-les… Ca se trouve, ils font déjà plein d'autres choses… »

« Je ne crois pas, non ! » Pouffa Maria, comprenant ses sous entendus.

« Tu crois ? »

« Oui ! »

« 'Tain ! Sont vraiment coincés ces deux là !Dans un bureau c'est quand même excitant ! »

« Hai… J'avoue…Et ut sais quoi ? Je crois que Konzen est de ton avis pour une fois, parce que j'ai quasi eu la confirmation de Niniel l'autre jour que c'est là qu'ils l'ont fait la première fois , après de durs combats oraux pour lui soutirer des réponses XD ! »

Mais comme le jeune homme continuait ses caresses et ses baisers, plus insistants au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient, elle ajouta en riant :

« Et nous, on pense vraiment qu'à ça ! Allez ! Faut que j'y aille ! Ça doit faire trois quarts d'heure que je devrais être là-bas ! »

« Pff… »

« Râle pas mon cœur. Je te rejoindrais ce soir… »

« Ce soir ? » S'intéressa-t-il avec un sourire.

« Oui, je viendrais chez toi dès que j'aurais fini… »

« Pas trop tard, hein ? »

« Je me dépêcherais ! Mais c'est pas gagné ! »

« J't'attendrais avec impatience ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me réserves ? »

« … Tu verras ! »

« … ? Avoue ! »

« Je ne dirais rien ! »

La Déesse s'approcha avec sensualité et redemanda :

« Avoue… »

« Mmm… Une nuit très chaude. Ça va te plaire, pour sur ! »

« Génial ! »

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, puis sortit.

Elle dut demander à des gardes où se trouvait le bureau du Dieu blond, puis le trouva assez rapidement. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle ouvrit la porte…

«O.O Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » S'exclama-t-elle.

En effet, au milieu de la pièce se tenaient plusieurs piles de papiers aussi grandes qu'elle, et pleins d'autres choses…

« Bah… On range… » Lui répondit Niniel en haussant les épaules, sortant de derrière une gigantesque montagnes de papiers froissés. Son amie soupira. Elle savait très bien comment la Déesse de la Nuit rangeait. Elle mettait tout le bordel au milieu et rangeait ensuite…

« Combien de fois je vais te le répéter ? … On fait au fur et à mesure… Pas tout à la fois Niniel ! »

Elle réussit à passer autour de la montagne centrale, et gagna l'endroit qui devait être le bureau, ou ce qu'il ressemblait à un coin de bureau dépassant de babioles de bureaucrate et de dossiers « importants » et « urgents »...

« Bonjour Konzen Dôji, besoin d'un coup de main ? » Ironisa-t-elle en voyant le jeune Dieu blond.

« … Humpf… »

« Toujours aussi communicatif à ce que je vois ! »

Elle se retourna alors, et d'un coup d'œil, fit un bref repérage de la pièce.

« Bon ! On va s'y mettre à ce rangement, sinon on y est jusqu'à demain au moins ! Et j'ai quelque chose de prévu moi, ce soir ! »

« Ah ? Avec ton Taishou. » Demanda Niniel, qui se formalisait de moins en moins.

« Oui ! » ^ ^

« Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire si ce n'est pas indiscret ? »

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? » Lui répondit Maria avec un sourire en coin.

« Si c'est ça, non…. En même temps, avec toi… »

« Sois pas si timide ! »

« C'est pas de la timidité Maria ! C'est intime ces choses là ! Ça se raconte pas ! »

« Ah bon… Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais passer une TRES bonne soirée si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Avec beaucoup d'action à mon avis ! Hé hé hé ! »

« T'es vraiment irrécupérable… » Soupira son amie, dépitée mais amusée.

« Ça dépend sur quel point ! »

« VOUS AVEZ FINI DE DISCUTER OU QUOI ? On est là pour ranger ce satané bureau et le ON, ce n'est pas MOI TOUT SEUL ! » S'énerva Konzen.

« Mais oui, mais oui… On arrive… »

« Montrez moi un peu plus de respect Maria Taishou ! »

« Il s'est levé de quel pied ce matin ? » Chuchota cette dernière à son amie qui haussa les épaules en renchérissant cyniquement :

« C'est quoi le respect ? »

Ils se mirent donc à dépoussiérer et trier les papiers, cependant, Konzen et Niniel traînaient plus dans les pattes de Maria qu'autre chose. Celle-ci allait très vite, était très organisée, contrairement aux deux autres. Ce qui posa un petit problème…

« Niniel ! Je t'avais dit d'arrêter de mettre au milieu tout ce qui gênait ! »

« Mais après on les range ! »

« Range coin par coin et correctement ! »

Niniel grogna...pas convaincue...

Une bonne heure passa, mais étonnement, la pièce devenait de plus en plus bordélique, au plus grand désespoir du général qui dès qu'elle rangeait quelque chose, s'apercevait quelques minutes plus tard que cette chose était déballée à nouveau, soit par Niniel, soit par Konzen.

« J'y arriverais jamais… » Pensa-t-elle en jetant un regard dépité à la pièce, aux piles et aux deux jeunes qui étaient pleins de bonne volonté mais pas d'une grande aide... « Faut que je prenne les choses en main…. »

« STOP ! » Ordonna-t-elle.

« … ? Mais Maria ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » S'étonna son amie.

« Ça va pas ! Sortez ! »

«... Nani ? »

« Je répète ! Sortez ! C'est un ordre ! »

« … ?O.o »

« J'y arriverais plus vite seule ! » Expliqua-t-elle en les faisant sortir de force.

« Mais Maria ! » Protesta Niniel.

« Allez vous promenez, faites quelque chose tous les deux, je vais ranger ! »

« Mais attends ! »

« Pas de mais ! » Finit-elle en fermant la porte, intransigeante. _« Ranger avec un bordélique, ok ! Mais pas deux ! _» Pensa-t-elle quand elle se retrouva seule dans la pièce. Elle scruta le bureau et soupira : « J'ai pas fini… C'est pire que quand je suis arrivée… »

« Bon ! Puisque je suis seule ! » S'exclama Maria. « On va faire comme d'habitude ! Alors… Comment il range ses papiers… ? Et où surtout ? »

Elle vit alors de grandes armoires avec des tiroirs, mais elle se mit la tête dans les mains. Pas d'étiquettes, rien d'organisé. Comment pouvait-il s'y retrouver ?

« Je crois qu'il va falloir l'aider à s'organiser… Tout d'abord. De quoi ais-je besoin ?... Hmm… Des pochettes, des intercalaires, des étiquettes… Je vais aller chercher ça. J'ai repéré un magasin… »

Elle sortit donc du bureau en soupirant. Décidément, elle en avait des choses à faire pour que cette pièce soit nickel.

Elle alla au centre ville et entra dans une boutique spécialisée pour les fournitures. Elle choisit alors plusieurs pochettes, intercalaires, tout ce qu'il fallait pour ranger, puis quelques petites bricoles en plus…

« Mettez la note au nom de Konzen Dôji…. » Dit Maria au marchand

« Konzen Dôji ? »

« Oui, c'est pour son bureau, ses papiers, enfin… Tout son bordel… »

« …. »

« Je joue les nouvelles femmes de ménage ! » Ironisa-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux… Vous n'êtes pas cliente, donc… »

« Allez… Vous pouvez me faire confiance… »

Elle lui lança un regard enjôleur et joua de son physique pour qu'il accepte. Déstabilisé et attiré par la jeune déesse, le marchand étira un large sourire pervers et lui répondit d'une voix suave :

« Justement, les filles dans ton genre, on ne peut pas leur faire confiance, mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Je crois que je vais me laisser tenter quand même… »

« Merci beaucoup ! »

« Au nom de Konzen Dôji, c'est ça ? »

« Oui ! Sauf ça ! Je le paye tout de suite ! »

Elle montra une petite boîte.

« Un tampon ? C'est pour vous ? Et quel est le nom d'une aussi jolie fille pour le mettre sur ce tampon ? »

« C'est pas pour moi, c'est un cadeau… » Expliqua-t-elle. « Inscrivez Konzen Dôji dessus s'il vous plaît… »

« Bien… Je m'en occupe… »

« Merci ! »

« Je peux savoir votre nom tout de même ? » »

« Bien sûr, je m'appelle Maria… »

« Maria… Jolie nom… » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même en se mettant à la tâche pour inscrire le nom sur le tampon.

« Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici… » Déclara-t-il en tendant la boîte, une fois fini.

« Normal, je viens de l'autre monde pour les accords. Ça ne fait que deux semaines que je suis ici… » Répondit Maria en prenant le reste des achats.

« Vous ? De… L'autre monde ? » Balbutia-t-il.

« Merci ! Au revoir ! »

« … Au… Au revoir… »

La jeune fille était sur la route de retour, les bras chargés, quand soudain, quelqu'un l'appela.

« Maria ? »

« … Hmm ? »

Elle se retourna et au-dessus des piles qu'elle portait, reconnut le maréchal Tempo. « Ohayô Tempo Gensui ! »

« Que fais-tu ? » S'étonna le jeune homme.

« Du rangement ! »

« … ? »

« Chez Konzen ! »

« Chez Konzen ? »

« Hai ! J'ai du le dégager car il me gênait donc si vous le cherchez, je ne sais pas où il est… Bon ! Je dois vous laisser Tempo sama. J'ai beaucoup de travail ! » Finit-elle en riant.

Le maréchal la regarda partir, mais décida de la suivre, curieux. Comment allait-elle ranger le bureau bordélique de Konzen ? Comme elle l'avait fait pour sa bibliothèque ? Il se demandait comment elle avait réussi en un après midi, et se promit de le découvrir…

« C'est parti ! » S'exclama la jeune fille.

Elle était arrivée dans le bureau et avait ouvert toutes les pochettes pour ranger correctement les papiers Elle se mit devant une des piles pour commencer sa lourde tâche et tendit son bras, paume vers les feuilles.

Kanzeon se promenait tranquillement dans les couloirs, quand elle vit le maréchal Tempo devant la porte du bureau du Dieu blond.

« Que faites vous là, Tempo Gensui ? »

Le brun sursauta de surprise et balbutia :

« … Je… Enfin… Le… Général Maria… »

« … ? Comment ça le général Maria ? Avec Konzen ? Quand même pas… »

Elle regarda dans l'ouverture de la porte et souffla. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait. Mais quelque chose d'autre l'étonna. Les feuilles volaient dans la pièce, passaient devant la jeune déesse qui d'un signe de main, les faisait se poser dans les rangements.

Maria finit au bout d'une heure le classement et rangea les pochettes dans les armoires sur lesquelles elle posa des étiquettes pour mieux s'y retrouver par catégories: armée, procès, économie…

La pièce était maintenant vide. Plus de papiers qui traînaient partout. Maria, les mains sur les hanches, était satisfaite et regardait ce qui lui restait à faire. Ranger le bureau de tous les stylos en tout genre qui traînaient, puis tout nettoyer.

Elle commença tout d'abord par le bureau et passa un grand coup de chiffon dessus avant de ranger tous les stylos dans un pot et de jeter ceux qui ne marchaient plus. Elle donna ensuite sa petite touche personnelle. Un cadre, un sous-main et le fameux tampon. Le bureau était nickel. Personne ne refuserait de travailler dessus.

La déesse prit un chiffon pour dépoussiérer tout le reste, mais comme cette tâche promettait d'être longue, elle fit apparaître dans sa main une toute mini tornade. Elle la lâcha, et celle-ci se mit à aspirer le plus gros de la poussière tandis que la jeune fille dépoussiérait les endroits plus étroits. puis, Maria lava à l'eau les tâches d'encre sur le mur, causées par les excès de colères du Dieu blond.

Derrière la porte, Tempo et Kanzeon continuaient à l'espionner. Ils n'en revenaient pas. Elle avait dit vrai. Elle manipulait bel et bien les éléments. Et à la perfection en plus. Elle en manipulait plusieurs à la fois…

La jeune déesse chantait tranquillement tout en faisant le ménage. Une magnifique chanson, un chant troyen que lui avait appris son père.

Elle nettoya le sol grâce à la manipulation de l'eau, puis, en attendant que ça sèche, elle sortit pour faire un tour. En ouvrant la porte, chantant toujours, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec les deux Dieux. « Bonjour ! » Déclara-t-elle, pas étonnée du tout de les voir.

« B-Belle chanson… » Balbutia la Bodhisattva.

« Merci ! C'est troyen ! »

« Je vais y aller ! » Reprit la Kwannon en partant.

Maria regarda le maréchal avec de grands yeux, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

« J'ai fait quoi ? »

« Euh… C'est que… » Hésita-t-il, toujours troublé.

« Vous avez peur, Tempo sama ? »

« … »

« Je savais que vous étiez là. Et que vous avez vu mes pouvoirs… Mais vous pouvez deviner qu'ils ne pourront devenir dangereux que si je le désire… Vous n'avez rien à craindre… »

« Maria… Tu es puissante… » Dit enfin le jeune dieu. « Tu les manipules avec tant d'aisance… »

« Je vous fais confiance Tempo sama… Je sais que vous ne provoquerez pas la panique ici… »

« Oui, je ne dirais rien… » Assura-t-il.

« Merci… »

« C'est… Avec vos pouvoirs que vous avez rangé ma bibliothèque ? »

« Oui ! » Avoua-t-elle en riant doucement. « Mes pouvoirs sont plutôt pratiques ! Ils ne me servent pas qu'à me battre ! »

Les deux Dieux continuèrent ainsi à se parler pendant un moment, puis, plus tard, Maria retourna dans le bureau de Konzen et fignola quelques trucs dans la pièce…

« J'y crois pas ! Elle m'a foutu dehors ! » S'exclama pour la dixième fois Niniel.

« … »

« Mais dis quelque chose ! Elle t'a quand même viré de TON bureau ! »

Le Dieu blond ne semblait pas plus perturbé que ça..

« Bah ouais… Mais ça me mettra pas plus en retard que je ne le suis déjà, alors si tu avançais un peu plus vite, ça par contre, ça m'arrangerait ! » Grogna-t-il.

La Déesse voulut rétorquer, mais se tut en pensant qu'il fallait mieux qu'ils passent un bon moment…

« N'empêche que… » Recommença-t-elle pourtant.

« ARRETE AVEC CA ! » S'énerva-t-il.

« Aaaah ! T'es trop deg' en fait ! Et tu le dis pas ! Mort de rire ! » Ricana-t-elle.

« Tss… N'importe quoi… »

« C'est par où ? »

« Faut prendre par la rue principale, c'est mieux… »

« Et… C'est où ? »

Konzen la regarda, impassible, puis soupira :

« T'es pas douée… »

« Je sais.. » Répondit-elle tristement. « Je sais rien faire quand il n'y a que de la lumière… Totalement inoffensive ! Je ne pourrais même pas protéger Maria si elle était en danger… »

« Je croyais que tu pouvais « aspirer » la lumière si besoin était ? C'est pas ce que tu m'as dit ? »

« Si, mais je dois étendre mon esprit vers cette source pour prendre l'énergie. Alors tu crois que cette énergie je la stocke où ? »

« Qu'est-ce tu veux que j'en sache ! » Répondit-il en indiquant de tourner à droite.

« Réfléchis ! Si tu remplis un flacon de 30cL d'eau avec 1L, que va-t-il faire ? »

« … Déborder.. .» Déclara Konzen, blasé.

« Voilà. Je ne peux pas stocker toute l'énergie lumineuse du monde ! Pas de place ! Ou alors… Oh laisse tomber ! »

« Ou alors ? » Répéta le dieu après quelques instants.

« Tiens ! C'est plus joli ici qu'ailleurs ! »

« … »

« Tu trouves pas ? C'est quand même assez terne chez… »

« OU ALORS ? »

« … Hé hé ! C'hui pas faite pour la politique… Ou alors tu es trop expérimenté pour te prendre à mes détours ! » Constata Niniel.

« Tu vas répondre ou tu veux que tous les Dieux du coin m'entendent à nouveau gueuler ? »

« J'aime bien ta voix, moi ! » Blagua-t-elle.

« Tu es désespérante… »

« … Maria me le dit souvent aussi ! »

« … »

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande avenue très animée où se trouvaient une bonne quantité de magasins assez divers.

« Alors ? On va où ? »

« Où tu veux… » Soupira-t-il.

« Là ? »

« Ouais… »

« Ou là alors ? Ça te dit ? »

Un haussement d'épaules fut sa seule réponse. Niniel bouillait tranquillement… Elle ne voulait PAS se mettre en colère, alors elle essayait de se calmer.

« Est-ce-que-tu-t-en-fous-ro-ya-le-ment ? » S'enquit la déesse, dents et poings serrés, mais le sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui. »

Cette fois, c'en était trop… Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans une rue moins fréquentée…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Tais-toi et écoute bien ce que je vais te dire, petit Dieu sans prétention. Mon histoire est compliquée. TRES compliquée. Tu voulais savoir ce qui arrive si je veux absorber plus d'énergie ? C'est simple. Je contrebalance l'énergie de mon corps. Tu connais le système Yin/ Yang ? »

Konzen la regarda avec stupeur, il n'avait pas voulu la froisser ou l'énerver, loin de là… Seulement, il n'était ni loquace, ni chaleureux… _« Peut être qu'elle l'a mal pris… »_ Se dit-il avant de répondre d'un ton monocorde :

« Oui. L'énergie Yin/ Yang est ce qui nous compose, nous les Dieux, et tous ceux qui existent. C'est ce qui nous permet de nous contrôler, nous, nos émotions, et… Nos pouvoirs… »

« Bien ! Tu n'es pas si idiot que ça finalement ! Et bien moi, cette énergie, je la change à volonté. Ou plutôt, je la balance. Je l'envoie. Mais chez moi, c'est dangereux car je… Enfin bon ! Alors maintenant tu vas arrêter de me mettre en rogne parce que sinon, je garantie pas de ton état à la fin ! »

« Quel rapport ? »

« Tu veux que je te balance mon énergie dans ta jolie p'tite face ? »

« … »

« Bon, ben…. Euh… » Balbutia-t-elle, un peu désolée de s'être emportée.

« … »

« On y va ? »

« … » Konzen ne répondit pas mais l'invita à le suivre.

_« Parle m'en s'il te plaît… »_ Pensa-t-il pour Niniel.

_« … ? De quoi ? »_ Répondit-elle par la pensée, en levant un regard interrogateur vers le Dieu qui scrutait les vitrines avec désintérêt.

_« De ton pouvoir… De toi… J'aimerais que tu m'en dises plus… Sur toi… »_

_« … Que veux-tu savoir ? »_

_« De quoi as-tu peur ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? »_

_« Tu connais les Seiten Taisen ? »_

_« Bien sûr… »_ Répondit-il en entrant dans un magasin au hasard.

_« Et bien… Le mien… Est… Comment dire. A fleur de peau. Vraiment très proche. On a bridé mes pouvoirs dans mon enfance pour punir ma mère… Je ne peux utiliser mon potentiel sans craindre ce démon à chaque instant… J'ai appris au fil du temps où étaient mes limites aux différents moments de la journée et de la nuit. Voilà… »_

_« Oh… C'est marrant ! »_

_« … ? Comment ça marrant ? »_ Pensa-t-elle en reposant un kimono court sur le rail, manquant de le faire tomber tellement elle était énervée.

_« Bah… Tu es une vraie bombe à retardement. C'est marrant de savoir que tu peux exploser à n'importe quel moment… »_

_« Tu es bizarre Konzen ! –.–'' »_

_« Qui t'as appris à contrôler ces deux pouvoirs alors ? Si on te les a bridés ? »_

_« Et bien… Maria y est pour énormément. Elle m'a fait découvrir à quoi je servais ! »_ Pensa-t-elle en pouffant de rire. _« C'était dans les moments où je me sauvais en cachette pour la retrouver alors que mon père ne voulait pas. »_

Konzen lui fit signe de s'interrompre. Le vendeur l'avait interpellé.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose Seigneur Dôji ? »

« Huh ? Non. »

« Ah… Euh… Et cette demoiselle derrière vous ? »

« Non. Elle cherche rien. » Claqua-t-il.

« Ah ? Mais alors… Si je puis me permettre, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

« … Sais pas…. »

_« Il m'énerve celui là, on se barre ? »_ Pensa-t-il pour Niniel.

« Mais soit un peu plus gentil voyons ! » Répondit-elle avant de reprendre pour le vendeur : « Combien coûte ce kimono s'il vous plaît ? Il n'y a pas le prix indiqué… »

« Mais c'est un kimono de combat ! Ce n'est pas pour les Déesses ! » S'esclaffa le vendeur, mesquin et qui venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était une des deux étrangères. « Vous êtes la déesse Niniel dont tout le monde parle ? Alors une bureaucrate n'a pas sa place ici ! Sortez de mon magasin, étrangère ! Une femme n'a rien à faire là ! »

Le vendeur se prit le kimono de combat dans la figure tandis que la Déesse s'en allait furieusement en renversant tout ce qui se trouvait entre elle et la porte, suivi par Konzen qui pensa :

_« Quelle gentillesse mademoiselle ''il faut être un peu plus gentil voyons'' ! »_

_« Oh tais-toi ! »_ Répondit-elle tristement.

« … »

« Seigneur Dôji ! » L'interpella le vendeur, à la sortie du magasin.

« Nani ? » S'énerva-t-il.

« Reprenez ça ! Elle l'a touché… Il est invendable à présent ! » Ricana l'homme.

« Temeee… » Gronda-t-il avant de lui décocher une bonne droite (O.O incroyable !), de prendre le kimono et de sortir, furieux.

_« Niniel ? Où es-tu ? »_

_« … Partie… »_

_« Hein ? Où ça ? »_

_« Bah… Droit devant mais… Après… Je sais plus… »_

_« Oh non… Me dis pas que… »_

_« Je suis perdue ! »_ Finit-elle, amusée, mais infiniment triste.

Finalement, Konzen réussit à la retrouver non loin et proposa d'écourter leur sortie en ville…

« Mais il était pas bien l'autre ! »S'énerva-t-elle encore, se blotissant dans les bras de son amant.

« Dans le camp de Ritoten. Je l'ai déjà vu fricoter avec… »

« Pff… Maria, elle, aurait su se défendre ! Moi je… Suis pas habituée à ça… je suis vraiment bonne à rien ! »

« Ce n'est pas vrai… » Soupira Konzen.

« Si… Je ne sais pas me défendre, mes pouvoirs ne sont valables que la nuit si je veux en profiter à fond, et en plus, ben… Je suis une fille ! »

« … Et ? Maria aussi est une fille ! Et t'allais pas utiliser tes pouvoirs sur l'autre imbécile ! Il le méritait même pas.»

« Non… Mais… Maria, elle, a l'habitude par rapport à moi… Elle… Elle connaît ce genre de situation…. Beaucoup plus que moi…. Je… J'ai jamais eu ce genre de situation…. »

« Si tu penses ça… Il faut que tu arrêtes de te dire que tu n'es bonne à rien...Maria a ses points forts, tu a les tiens. »

« Sauf que moi, je ne les trouve pas, mes points forts. Jamais. »

Pour lui redonner le sourire, le Dieu fit un effort et proposa :

« Mais que dirais-tu d'aller dans un endroit plus calme ? »

« Euh… Oui… Où ? »

« On se promène dans le Palais ? »

« Hai ! »

_« Tu ne devais pas me raconter quelque chose au fait ? »_ Pensa-t-il.

_« Si… »_

– **Flash Back... –**

« Où est encore partie cette petite peste ? » S'écria un vieil homme en fouinant dans toutes les salles des quartiers de Niniel.

Une porte se claqua avec un « Cette fois c'est décidé ! Je ne resterais pas une minute de plus pour enseigner quelque chose à votre maudite fille ! »

« Qu'a-t-elle encore fait ? » Soupira le père.

« Elle fugue ! Sèche les cours ! Et me joue sans cesse des tours ! Tadeg, je n'en peut plus… »

« Mais ! Et si je lui parle ? » Tenta le père.

« C'est trop tard Tadeg… Ta fille… Elle est comme sa mère. On arrivera jamais à la… »

« Ne parle pas en mal de ma fille ou de sa mère. » Menaça froidement Tadeg.

« … »

Cachée derrière une tapisserie du palais, Niniel écoutait attentivement. On parlait rarement de sa mère au palais…

« Mais Tadeg ! C'est inscrit sur son front ! Le sceau qu'a posé Aewil… »

« A été brisé ! Ses pouvoirs ont été affaiblis pour ME punir et punir ma femme ! Que vous faut-il de plus pour vous prouver que ma fille n'est PAS DANGEREUSE ? Si vous voulez partir, c'est votre droit ! Mais si j'apprends que vous et vos prédécesseurs colportez encore des histoires sur Niniel, vous entendrez parler de moi ! »

« Tadeg… Quand prendras-tu enfin conscience ? »

« Nani ? Conscience de quoi ? Que ma femme a eu tort de protéger notre enfant ? De sacrifier sa vie ? Que Niniel est un monstre qu'il faut enfermer parce qu'elle combine deux pouvoirs opposés ? Si c'est cela dont vous parlez… Vous feriez mieux de sortir l'épée du fourreau ou de déguerpir… »

« Elle fréquente des Troyens ! » Lança mesquinement le précepteur. « Surtout cette métisse ! Cette taboue ! »

« Je le sais… »

« Tss… Tu es comme eux ! Toujours à prôner l'égalité et la tolérance ! Mais ouvre un peu les yeux. Ceux que tu admirais avec raison, nos ennemis vaillants et courageux, ne sont plus ! Il ne reste que la vermine, leurs rejetons ! Ce ne sont plus des Troyens… Ce sont des moins que rien ! Sans fierté ni honneur ! »

« Sors de chez moi ! MAINTENANT ! » Hurla Tadeg.

« … »

Derrière la tapisserie, Niniel s'était désintéressée de la conversation. Du moment que ce vieux s'en allait comme tous les autres et que Maria et elle pouvaient se voir ce soir…

« Niniel ? Sors de là maintenant ! » Soupira le père.

« … ? ! » La jeune déesse se recroquevilla pour ne pas trahir plus sa présence. C'était peut être une ruse !

« Niniel… » Répéta le père. « Sors de derrière la tapisserie s'il te plaît ! Je sais que tu es là ! »

« Aie… » Se dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

La jeune Déesse obéit et sortit.

« Qu'as-tu fait… ? Pour celui-ci ? »

« Jaibrucéfeuil… »

« Je n'entends pas… » Se moqua-t-il.

« J'ai brûlé ses feuilles… » Reprit-elle d'une petite voix.

« … C'est tout ?O.o »

« Bah non ! J'ai mis de l'encre sur ses affaires, piqué ses plumes d'oies, mis le bazar dans ses cours, jeté son manteau à la poubelle et je l'ai aspergé d'eau ! » Se vanta-t-elle en riant.

« Niniel… Que vais-je faire de toi ? » Demanda-t-il, dépité.

« Bah… T'avais qu'à pas en engager un autre ! . » Lui reprocha-t-elle.

« Mais il le faut ! Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas apprendre ? Ça ne t'intéresse pas ? »

« Non ! C'est nul ! Moi, je veux être comme toi et maman : une guerrière ! »

« Tu ne PEUX PAS être une guerrière pour la millième fois Niniel ! »

« Mais si ! Maria, elle… »

« Je ne veux pas entendre parler de cette fille, tu m'entends ? Cette Maria n'a pas fait d'études, tu ne veux pas devenir comme elle ? Une bonne à rien sauf à se battre, à boire et attirer les hommes ? A son âge en plus ! »

« Tss… Méchant ! T'as pas le droit de dire ça de Maria !»

« Je suis ton père ! Alors tu m'obéiras et tu seras politicienne. »

« Mais… »

« Comme moi et ta mère. Après tout, c'est ce que nous étions aussi… » Reprit-il avec douceur.

« Ah ? Bah alors, j'veux bien… »

« …. »

« P'pa ? T'es sûr que je peux pas être une guerrière ? »

« Niniel… »

Celle-ci s'en alla en riant et partit dehors, malgré les protestations des gens du palais qui lui couraient après en lui ordonnant de revenir. Arrivée au point de rendez vous, elle trouva Maria en train de s'exercer au maniement de l'eau.

« Que c'est joli ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Oui… J'aime bien… Tu es en retard ! » Constata son amie.

« … Juste un petit problème de précepteur ! Mais au moins, il m'embêtera plus celui-là ! »

« Tu l'as encore fait viré ? O.O »

« Non. Démissionner. Il est parti tout seul ! » Se défendit-elle.

« Niniel… »

« Tu fais comme mon père ! .»

« En parlant de ton père, il est toujours contre le fait qu'on soit amies ? » Demanda Maria.

« Ouais… Mais il est pas très persuasif ! La preuve, je suis là ! »

Elles se mirent à rire, puis Maria invoqua un petit dragon qui vint jouer devant Niniel.

« T'es trop forte… J'aimerais bien faire des trucs comme ça moi aussi ! »

« Tu peux. Mais pas ça. Les Troyens parlaient de toi l'autre jour, et de ta mère. » Expliqua la déesse.

« De moi ? De maman ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient ? On ne me parle jamais de maman, ou que pour me dire des choses en mal, alors je m'en vais. Les gens ne l'aiment pas...Et moi non plus, on ne m'aime pas...à part toi ! ^^»

« Ils disaient que vous aviez presque les mêmes dons, elle et toi. Mais que tu avais en plus celui de la Lune…. »

« Oui, mais ils sont pas là apparemment ! C'est des dons invisibles... »

« Peut être que tu ne les vois pas ! »

« Youhouuuu ! Pouvoirs je vous invoque ! » Blagua Niniel, faisant rire Maria qui reprit :

« Pas comme ça ! »

« Mais comment ? »

« Selon eux, tu pourrais absorber la lumière ! »

« Coool… Comment ? »

« Euh… J'en sais rien ! »

– **Fin du Flash Back –**

« Et après plusieurs essais, on a réussi à obtenir des résultats ! » Finit-elle en prenant la main du jeune homme.

« Tu as dit que Maria y était pour beaucoup… Le reste vient donc de toi ? » Continua Konzen.

« Non… C'est… Plus récent… Maria n'a jamais vu d'un bon œil que je suive les enseignements de Keinan, mais elle respectait mon choix… »

« Qui est ce… Keinan ? »

« Sois pas tendu comme ça ! Il n'y a rien à craindre pour toi, voyons ! C'est le Capitaine de la police armée de notre monde. Il m'a toujours pris en grippe mais un jour, on a mis les points sur les I et… Ça s'est arrangé avec moi. Pas avec Maria. Ils se détestent. Moi aussi avant, mais je n'explique pas pourquoi, je ressens pour lui une espèce d'attirance, de fascination… En plus, il s'y connaît beaucoup sur le sujet et m'a appris à utiliser mes pouvoirs comme des armes… Malheureusement, je n'ai pas fini d'apprendre avec lui. On a été envoyé ici ! »

« Comme armes ? » S'étonna Konzen, intéressé.

« Oui. Je te montre ? »

« Bah… »

Niniel se concentra sur l'esprit du Dieu et y trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. L'entité de Konzen… Elle sourit en voyant que celle-ci était représentée par un isatis (un renard des neiges). Son entité louve le maintint alors entre ses crocs et Konzen, paralysé, s'exclama :

« Qu'est-ce que ? »

« Tu vois ? Et ça, c'est simple. Dis toi qu'à la place, j'aurais pu frapper ton esprit au lieu de l'immobiliser. Je peux l'abîmer, ou le faire souffrir tout simplement, sans séquelle. Mais pour ça, j'utilise l'énergie… Que je puise dans l'ombre, ou la lumière selon l'effet désiré… Si je veux faire mal, je puise dans l'ombre. Si je veux faire du mal mais plus subtilement, je prends dans la lumière ! »

« C'est malsain…. Maria a raison, je l'aime pas ce type… »

« Jaloux ! » Se moqua-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Donc tu peux voir à quoi ressemble l'esprit des gens ? »

« Oui. Par exemple, tu es un renard des neiges. Keinan est un serpent. Maria une grande jument blanche. D'ailleurs, ça leur correspond bien…L'entité va souvent avec la personnalité des gens, et c'est très pratique pour une politicienne comme moi. »

« Ouais… C'est utile pour le boulot… »

« Oh mince… Regarde qui va là… » Fit-elle remarquer en montrant Ritoten et Topo non loin.

« Tss… Fais chier… Viens, on va du côté de chez la vieille carne. »

« … ? Qui ? »

« Kanzeon. »

« Ah… »

En chemin, justement, ils croisèrent la dite « vieille carne » qui semblait perturbée. Elle tourna juste avant de passer à côté d'eux alors Konzen décida de retourner dans son bureau. Il était 20 heures. A cette heure, la général avait peut être fini ! Et puis sinon, il pourrait toujours aider Niniel dans l'essayage de son nouveau kimono…

« Wouaah… » Soufflèrent les deux jeunes Dieux, les yeux ronds devant la pièce qui brillait de mille feux.

« C-Comment avez-vous fait ça, Maria Taishou ? » S'étonna Konzen.

« Secret ! »

Le Dieu blond se dirigea vers son bureau, n'en revenant pas. Jamais son bureau n'avait été aussi propre ! Mais il aperçut aussi quelques changements. Il y avait sur le bureau un petit vase avec des fleurs de lys, un nouveau sous-main…

« Alors ! J'ai fait un tampon à ton nom ! Comme ça, ça ira plus vite pour tes papiers à signer ! Et ensuite, tu les ranges par catégorie et par mois et années dans les pochettes qui sont dans les armoires ! » Expliqua Maria.

« Nani ? »

« Ça va être plus pratique pour ranger : moi c'est comme ça que je fais aussi maintenant. » Ajouta Niniel.

« Ouais… »

« Essaye le tampon ! » S'exclama Maria en le lui donnant.. Le Dieu blond le regarda avec des yeux ronds, mais finit par l'écouter. Il tamponna une feuille de papier et l'observa, perplexe…

« Alors ? Cool, non ? » S'enquit la général.

« Ouais… »

Konzen s'assit sur la chaise derrière son bureau, et remarqua quelque chose…

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« … ? Bah… Un cadre… » Lui répondit sa jeune amie, ne voyant pas le problème.

« Avec une jolie photo ! » Ajouta la Déesse des Éléments.

« Maria ! » S'écria la Déesse de la Lune. « Tu n'aurais pas… ? »

« Quoi ? T'es bien dessus ! » Se défendit-elle.

En effet, la photo dans le cadre était une photo de Niniel. Mais son amie ne voyait pas du tout ce qui clochait…

« Ça va quand même ! Elle est décente comme photo ! »

« Heureusement ! » Soupira son amie qui s'attendait au pire venant d'elle.

« Je savais que ça te plairait pas si elle ne l'était pas, alors… oh j'y pense ! Mon petit Taishou n'a pas de photo de moi ! Hé hé hé ! » Ricana-t-elle avec un sourire pas très recommandable sur le visage. « Ah bah non… Il a pas de bureau pour la regarder dans la journée… A moins que… Ouais… » Finit-elle mystérieusement. Son amie soupira, désespérée. Elle ne changerait jamais.

« D'ailleurs, en parlant de monTtaishou ! Faut que j'aille le rejoindre ! » S'exclama Maria. « Passez une bonne nuit ! Très chaude ! Et ne mettez pas le bordel, je viens de ranger ! »

« Maria ! » La réprimanda gentiment Niniel.

« Bah quoi ? On peut toujours le faire dans un bureau ! » Expliqua-t-elle. « D'ailleurs, dans le tien, avec Spartas… »

« Nani ? Dans le mien ? Tu as fait quoi ? » S'étrangla la Déesse de la Nuit.

« Euh… Je vais pas m'attarder dessus !… A plus ! » Finit-elle en partant.

Elle se mit à courir et arriva devant chez Kenren. Elle regarda la fenêtre et la vit ouverte et éclairée. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage, et elle monta discrètement jusqu'à la fenêtre. Elle vit le dieu allongé sur le sofa, les yeux tournés vers le plafond. Il semblait dans de profondes pensées. La jeune fille entra sans un bruit dans l'appartement et s'assit à califourchon sur le général.

« Maria… » Murmura-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, un sourire pervers s'étirant déjà sur son visage.

« Salut Kenren… Je t'ai manqué ? » Lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

« Ouais… Beaucoup… Mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle ma tigresse… »

« Ah ? »

« Oui, dans une semaine, j'ai une mission de deux jours… »

« Oh non… » Soupira la jeune fille, déçue. Elle s'allongea sur lui et ajouta : « Tu vas pas être là pendant deux jours alors… »

« Tu vas me manquer… En plus, avant de partir, faut que j'aille m'entraîner avec mes soldats tous les jours… » Ajouta-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

« C'est nul… »

« Hmm… Je pourrais pas te voir beaucoup la semaine prochaine… »

La jeune fille se rassit sur lui et lui tendit un bout de papier.

« Tiens. »

« … ? C'est quoi ? » S'étonna-t-il.

« Une photo de moi… Comme ça, quand je te manquerais, tu la regarderas…. »

« Wouaah ! T'es super sexy là-dessus ! » Constata-t-il, regardant l'image.

« Ça te plaît ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un clin d'œil amusé.

« Oui ! Mais rien ne vaut l'originale »Finit-il en l'embrassant passionnément…

« Elle aurait mis quoi comme photo sinon ? » S'inquiéta Konzen.

« Euh… Tu le fais exprès ? C'est Maria ! »

« … Euh… Mais je la connais pas, moi ! »

« Et bien quand tu la connaîtras mieux, tu sauras très facilement ce qu'elle pense ! »

« J'ai toujours pas ma réponse là… »

« Bah… Elle aurait mis… Une… Photo pas très… Décente… »

« … » Le dieu blond devenait tout pâle, mais la railla :

« Ça veut dire que tu en as, des photos pas très décente de toi...donc, tu peux trop rien dire non plus... »

« D'ailleurs, vu comment elle souriait tout à l'heure, je pense qu'elle en donnera une à Kenren… » Reprit-elle pour changer de conversation .

« Une ? »

« Oui ! Une photo d'elle où… Ben… Elle n'est pas très habillée on va dire ! » Répondit la Déesse en riant. « Tu sais, avec elle, c'est souvent alcool et sexe ! »

« Euh… Bah heureusement qu'elle en a pas mis une de toi comme ça dans le cadre… » Soupira-t-il.

« Oui… »

« Quand même… Elle a choisi une belle photo. Tu… Tu es bien dessus… » Ajouta Konzen.

Niniel lui sourit et s'assit sur ses genoux. C'était rare de recevoir un compliment de lui. Après tout, cette photo n'était pas une si mauvaise idée…

* * *

**_Et voilà ! On espère que ça vous a plu ! Le prochain chapitre parlera plus de l'histoire elle-même : le début du commencement si on peut dire ça ^^_**

**Maria :** Ça se dit ça le « début du commencement ? »

**Niniel :** Non, normalement ça se dit pas, mais ça faisait bien alors...

**Maria :** Mouais, et c'est toi qui me donne des cours !

**Niniel :** Hin hin...Tu veux que je me venge de tout à l'heure en disant à tout le monde ce que tu inventes comme mot au quotidien ?

**Maria : **Hey !

**Kenren et Konzen :** Oui ! On veut savoir ^^ !

**Niniel :** Héhéhé alors...

**Maria :** NON !

**Niniel :** Et pourquoi, non ?

**Maria :** Parce que sinon...je pleure ! T_T

**Niniel :**Nan ! A veut pas que tu pleures! Je me suis juré que tu pleurerais plus alors viens, je t'emmène boire une coupe de saké en boîte pour me faire pardonner ! Gomen !

**Maria :** Wéééééé ! T'es vraiment une amie toi ! Tu me comprends bien !

**Niniel :** ^^ Toi aussi...

_(Partent toutes les deux...)_

**Kenren :** Elle se fait tout le temps avoir comme ça ? –.– ''

**Konzen :** Faut croire...


	13. L'Arrivée

**Titre : Paradis Perdu**

**Résumé : **500 ans avant l'arrivée de Goku, notre paradis en pleine crise tente un rapprochement avec celui de Tempo, Kenren et Konzen… Mais l'arrivée de ces étrangers bouleversera le quotidien bien morne de nos 3 petits dieux ^^ NO YAOI ^^ Couples : vous verrez^^

**Auteurs :** 2 fans totalement déjantées (c'est pas moi qui l'ait dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les perso nous appartiennent….euuuh…ok….on avait dit sérieux…Mais à deux on l'est jamais alors…. ! OK : Tous les perso de la Grandissime Kazuya Minekura sont pas à nous malheureusement…. (Allez rien qu'un petit peu ?) Mais certains sont à nous quand même !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

**Maria :** Une arrivée ? Une arrivée de qui ?

**Konzen:** Tu sais si c'est le sujet du chapitre, on va pas te le dire maintenant...

**Maria :** Alors j'vais essayer de deviner !

**Kenren :** Moi aussi je peux jouer ? Dites ? Dites ?

**Niniel :** Oui...Si vous voulez...Konzen, on appelle une baby-sitter ? XD

**Maria :** Allez je commence ! Hmmm...L'arrivée de...des...du top 10 des plus beaux mecs de notre monde !

**Kenren :** Nan ! Des plus belle nanas !

**Maria : **L'arrivée du Beaujolais nouveau et du Saké grand cru !

**Kenren :** L'arrivée des insectes tueurs !

**Maria : **L'arrivée des nouveaux jouets special « soirée enflammée » ?

**Kenren:** O.O Ils ont sortis un nouveau catalogue ?

**Maria :** Ouaip ^^ ! Tu le veux

**Niniel :** Oh ouiii !

**Konzen : **_(mort...s'en va)_

**Niniel: **On va les laissez tous les deux hein ? Moi...Je vais ranimer mon blondinet et je vous laisse lire...

**Tout le monde :** Le nouveau catalogue ?

**Niniel : **Non ! Le nouveau chapitre ! . !

* * *

**-Chapitre treize-**

**L'arrivée ou les retrouvailles d'un autre monde**

La réunion du lendemain fut menée rondement par la Déesse Niniel, qui, allez savoir pour quel motif, se trouvait très en forme aujourd'hui...Les cinq heures de l'assemblée du matin suffirent à clore le sujet du jour, et ce fut le monde des deux Déesses qui imposa sa loi via la déesse qui s'était avérée intransigeante...Toute fière, elle retrouva Maria au midi, car elle restait seule depuis que son Taishou avait été réprimandé par Gojun pour le manque d'entrainement (non justifié) de ses soldats.

« Mariaaa ! Youhouuu ! »Appela-t-elle quand elle la vit à la terrasse d'un restaurant.

« Oh ! Niniel ! Vous avez eu votre midi de libre ? »S'étonna la Déesse en se levant pour aller rejoindre Niniel et Konzen, marchant main dans la main.

« Eh ! Vous ! Vous n'avez pas payé la consommation ! »Lança un des serveurs.

« Oo ? Oh ^^ ! Mais je m'en vais pas, je reviens avec des clients ^^! »Ironisa Maria.

« Mmm... »

La Déesse partit sous le regard méfiant du serveur et revint comme promis avec ses deux bureaucrates qu'elle fit s'asseoir à la table.

« Alors ? Comment ça se fait que vous soyez-la ? »

« Demande à ton amie...Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en forme ! »

« Ah ? »S'inquiéta en voyant Niniel sourire comme une gosse.

« Ouais ! Si je continue comme ça, dans deux semaines, finish les Accords ^^ ! »Blagua celle-ci avant d'ajouter, plus sérieuse : « Non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que...ce matin...J'ai eu un message important et que j'avais envie qu'on soient libres cette après midi toutes les deux, pour t'en faire part... ! »

« Et moi ? »Demanda Konzen. « J'ai pas le droit de savoir ? »

« Nan ! Toi tout de manière, on te le dira surement ^^ ! »

« Et...Du coup t'es libre cette aprem ' ? »Demanda Maria, toute sourire

« Ouiiiiii ! :D »

« Chouette ! On se fait une après midi entre filles ? Comme avant lorsque ton père nous courrait après partout dans la ville pour nous attraper ? »

« Ouais ! Ouais ! »

Le Dieu blond sentit soudain une énorme fatigue l'envahir, mais vu devant l'engouement des deux amies, il en conclut, amusé :

« Si je comprends bien je suis de trop ? »

Niniel le regarda avec un sourire cynique mais l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche devant une Maria qui toussota légèrement :

« Tu me pardonnes j'espère ? ^^ »Reprit Niniel.

« Hai... »Balbutia Konzen, surpris.

Maria se leva et lança : « Allez Niniel ! On y go ^^ ! »

« Ouais ! On prend à manger quelque part et on fait les boutiques ! »

« Yataaaa !Comme avant ! Eh alors c'est quoi cette grande nouvelle? »

« Hihihi ! Tu verraaaas ! »

« Niniel ! Reviens ! »

Les deux Déesses partirent en courant tandis que dans la rue calme, tous les autres Dieux (à peine coincés ceux-là...) les regardaient, outrés...Konzen soupira et se leva à son tour pour partir...Seulement...

« Eh ! Elle est partie mais la note elle, est toujours là ! Vous la payez je suppose ? »Rappela le serveur en tendant au bureaucrate une liste d'alcools impayés...

« Tch ' . ! »

Une heure plus tard, dans une boutique d'accessoires militaires, les deux Déesses s'amusaient comme des petites folles.

« Alors ? Tu vas enfin te décider à me dire ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Hmmm... Oui, je vais te le dire mais avant...Je voulais savoir, tes petits soldats, ils te manquent pas ? »

« Oh si... »Répondit tristement la militaire.

« ^^ »

« C'est quoi ce sourire ? »

« Hihihi ^^ ! L'empereur vient voir demain midi où en sont les traités ^^ ! »

« ... »

« …. »

« L'Empereur ? En visite ? »

« Hai ! Et je pense...Qu'il ne vient pas seul ! Et, j'ai appris que c'est mon père qui s'est chargé de choisir les soldats d'escorte de Tenno-sama ! »

« Mes...Mes soldats ? Tu crois ? »S'écria Maria.

« ^^ Je peux pas te le promettre, mais je pense... »

« Ils arrivent quand ? »

« Bah...Demain après-midi je t'ai dit ^^!»

Un grand sourire s'illumina sur le visage de son amie.

Le lendemain, en début d'après midi, l'Empereur des deux Déesses venait donc rendre une visite pour voir comment avançaient les tractations. Les deux amies se rendirent dans la grande salle, où il devait arriver. Toutes les personnes hautes placées étaient présentes.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure d'attente, une grande lumière dorée jaillit de nulle part, et laissa la place à sept personnes. Au milieu de six soldats se tenait un vieil homme, richement vêtu. L'Empereur.

Maria sourit en reconnaissant ses soldats, puis mit un genou à terre en signe de respect pour leur souverain. La Déesse de la Lune s'inclina légèrement, comme les autres. L'hôte invita alors l'homme à se reposer et déclara la bienvenue aux arrivants. Ritoten se dirigea vers l'Empereur et lui proposa de lui faire visiter le Paradis Céleste. Et c'est ainsi que l'Empereur de l'autre monde visita ce nouvel endroit.

Les soldats, gardes du corps, qui l'accompagnaient restèrent en arrière pendant la visite et discutaient avec Maria. Niniel était devant avec Ritoten et se disait que son amie avait beaucoup de chance de ne pas participer aux accords, car les sujets de conversation ne portaient uniquement que sur ça. Si seulement elle avait pu discuter tranquillement avec les soldats comme Maria.

« Comment vont les autres ? » Interrogea la Déesse des Éléments à son bras droit.

« Bien ! A part qu'ils étaient tristes de ne pas avoir été choisi ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Pour vous revoir ! Mais on ne pouvait pas tous venir non plus ^^!»

« Ah…. » Comprit-elle. « Sinon, les réunions mensuelles ? »

« Bah… Comme d'hab', d'ailleurs on en loupe une ! » Lui répondit Kiéran.

« Ils étaient deg' les gars ! » Ajouta Guerric en riant.

« J'imagine ! Vous êtes des petits chanceux ! » S'exclama la général.

« Et vous Maria Taishou, comment ça se passe ici ? » Reprit son bras droit.

« Tranquille…. Je m'entraîne pas mal. J'ai que ça à faire de toute façon. Comme j'ai promis à Niniel de ne pas draguer…. » Expliqua-t-elle.

Ils parlèrent ainsi de choses et d'autres, des nouvelles de leur monde, et la visite se termina en fin d'après midi. Maria, Niniel et les autres soldats accompagnèrent alors leur Empereur aux appartements qui lui étaient destinés, pour pouvoir se préparer à la grande fête qui avait lieu en son honneur ce soir là. Mais, l'Empereur Céleste interpella la général juste avant qu'elle ne parte.

« Maria Taishou ? »

« Hai ! »

« Étant donné que l'Impératrice n'a pas voulu se déplacer et que je ne préfère pas avoir une compagnie « imposée » par ce monde, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… »

« Hai… » Lui répondit la Déesse des Éléments, s'attendant à ce qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre.

« En tant que Reine de Troie, vous m'accompagnerez ce soir… »

« Ce sera un honneur… » Reprit-elle, le corps tendu et la mâchoire crispée. Elle détestait les cérémonies de ce genre, surtout lorsqu'elle devait y jouer un rôle important. « Cependant, je n'ai pas les vêtements appropriés pour vous accompagner. Je croyais que je ne serais présente qu'en tant que général de notre armée… »

« Cela n'est point un problème… J'ai ordonné au soldat Kiéran d'aller chez vous pour récupérer ce qu'il vous faudra porter ce soir… »

« Merci. » Elle s'inclina légèrement.

Pendant ce temps, son amie faisait tout pour ne pas exploser de rire. Elle savait bien que Maria détestait jouer les nobles. Cela l'ennuyait à en mourir. Mais elle le devait. C'était un ordre de l'Empereur. D'ailleurs, c'était aussi un devoir pour son clan dont elle était la reine…

Cependant, Niniel ne put s'empêcher de l'enfoncer un peu plus pour l'embêter. C'était tellement marrant. Maria, libre comme l'air, dragueuse de service et se foutant royalement des règles, en gentille fille de la cour, au bras de l'Empereur ! Hilarant !

_« Maria ! C'est génial ! Tu vas pouvoir montrer que ton clan est important ! »_ Lui dit-elle par la pensée. _« Tu vas bien t'amuser ! »_

La général ne pouvant pas lui répondre par le même procédé, la regarda d'un air désespéré, l'air de dire : « Pitié, ça va être horrible… », mais l'Empereur reprit, à l'attention de la jeune Déesse :

« Acceptez- vous ma proposition, Maria, Reine de Troie ? »

« Mais évidemment ! » S'exclama Niniel à la place de son amie.

« Maria Taishou ? –.– '' »

« Vos désirs sont des ordres… » Lui répondit alors la Déesse des Éléments.

« Bien. Rejoignez-moi ici à 19 heures. Nous ferons notre entrée là-bas ensemble… »

« Hai ! »

Le petit groupe partit donc pour se préparer. Sur la route, Maria demanda à Kiéran, blasée :

« Kiéran… Passe moi les vêtements que tu as apportés… »

« Hai ! Mais… Vous…. Ne m'en voulez pas Maria Taishou ? »

« Non…. C'est un ordre de l'Empereur…. »

Le jeune Dieu lui tendit un sac.

« Merci…. Nos appartements sont ici, vous venez ? »

« Maria ! » S'exclama Niniel. « Ils peuvent pas ! »

« …. ? Pourquoi ? »

« Mais parce que…. Tss…. C'est bon…. Je prends mes affaires et je vais me changer chez Konzen…. » Finit-elle en pensant : _« Elle, ça la dérange pas de se changer devant ses hommes,elle a l'habitude, mais moi ! Décidément, Maria, tu ne connais pas le mot pudique et ce qu'il signifie ! »_

La général ne comprit pas pourquoi son amie partait, mais se dit qu'après tout, elle aimerait sûrement voir le Dieu blond. Mais avant qu'elle ne parte, elle se souvint de quelque chose.

« Au fait, Niniel ! Tu peux t'occuper de mon Taishou ce soir ? Il va faire la gueule ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Hai ! Hai ! » Finit Niniel en partant.

Maria entra donc avec ses six soldats et sortit les affaires du sac.

« Kiéran… » Murmura-t-elle en sortant une boîte noire.

« Hai ? » S'étonna celui-ci.

« Où as-tu trouvé ça ? »

« Bah… J'ai cherché un peu. J'ai eu du mal à trouver votre robe, puis je suis tombé sur ça. Pourquoi ? Il ne fallait pas ? » S'inquiéta-t-il.

« Mon père les avait récupérés…. Il ne me les avait montrés qu'une seule fois quand j'étais petite. Et depuis, je ne savais plus où ils les avaient rangés…. »

« Vous avez cherché attentivement au moins ? » Se moqua Guerric. Son supérieur pouffa de rire :

« Non ! Pas vraiment ! Mais avec le peu de temps que je passe chez moi ! »

« Mais pourquoi cette boîte est si importante ? » Interrogea alors Yuki, un autre soldat aux cheveux très blonds et aux yeux bleus clairs.

« Ce sont les bijoux d'Hélène de Troie… » Lui répondit Maria en sortant un magnifique collier en or, incrusté de petits rubis.

Un peu plus tard, Maria s'éclipsa et déposa chez le général Kenren un petit mot lui disant qu'elle ne pourra pas l'accompagner ce soir, car elle serait aux côtés de son Empereur.

Ensuite, la jeune Déesse retourna dans sa chambre pour se préparer…

De son côté, Niniel aussi se préparait pour la réception de tout à l'heure. Konzen et elle avaient choisi leur tenue la veille au soir dans les magasins et la Déesse était impatiente…

« J'ai hâte de voir Maria ! Ça va être drôle ! »

_« La pauvre… »_ Pensa le blond.

« J'ai bien envie d'avoir des nouvelles de notre monde, faudrait que je demande aux soldats de Maria ! Y'avait Kiéran, Guerric aussi… »

« On y va ? »Soupira Konzen.

« Hai ! »

Le couple partit des appartements du Dieu jusqu'au palais de l'Empereur. Niniel avait insisté pour arriver à l'avance. Histoire de charrier encore un peu sa pauvre reine de Troie et soutenir son jeune ami, car selon Maria, il en aurait besoin…

« Tiens ! Tempo sama est là lui aussi ! »

« Bah oui qu'il est là. » Rétorqua Konzen, comme si c'était une évidence.

« … Ohayô Tempo sama ! Je suis ravie de vous voir ! »

« Quelle bonne surprise ! Déesse Niniel, tout le bonheur est pour moi ! »

« Vous êtes venus avec le général Kenren à ce que je vois…. »

« Hai… Mais il boude ! » Se moqua le Maréchal.

« Oy Kenren Taishou ! Vous ne dites plus bonjour aux femmes ? » L'interpella Niniel en riant.

« Ah ? Euh…. Si…. Ohayô… »

« Bon…. Je vois… » Soupira la Déesse. Elle se dirigea vers le Dieu et le prit par le col de sa veste pour l'amener près d'eux en déclarant :

« Interdit de faire la gueule ! Foi de Niniel, j'ai promis à Maria de veiller sur vous jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit libérée des contraintes politiques, alors…. C'est ce que je ferais ! Souriez ! Elle ne pense qu'à vous en ce moment ! »

« Huh ? Vous croyez ?T_T »

« Non je ne le crois pas ! Je l'affirme ! Alors reprenez moi cet air boudeur et jouez nous le vrai Kenren ! »

« …. »

Le général sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis répondit :

« Vous avez raison ! Si Maria me voyait abattu, ça lui ferait de la peine ! Alors je ne vais pas être triste ! »

« Voilaaaa…. Alors venez avec nous maintenant !^^ »

« Oooh… Mais qui vois-je là ! » S'exclama le soldat en partant, revigoré.

_« Euh…. J'aurais peut être pas du… Oh non ! Il va vers Konzen ! »_ Pensa Niniel.

« Hey beau blond ! C'est toi le bureaucrate qu'on entend gueuler dans le secteur de la Kwannon ? »

Konzen fit volte face, effaré. Qu'avait donc dit ce petit con ?

« N-Nani ? » S'étrangla-t-il.

« Ah…. Ça doit être lui…. A force de gueuler, il est devenu sourd ! » Constata Kenren.

« Hum…. Toujours aussi…. Euh… Direct, hein Kenren ? Excusez le Konzen, il est…. Enfin, il aime bien taquiner ! » Reprit Tempo, se mettant entre les deux pour éviter un scandale.

« Qu'il répète un peu pour voir ! »

« Moi c'est Kenren, général de l'armée ! Ravi de te rencontrer ! Maria m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Il paraît que tu sors avec elle ? » Demanda-t-il en désignant Niniel qui n'en revenait pas de la spontanéité retrouvée de Kenren. « Moi pourtant j'avais entendu dire que t'étais…. »

« STOOOP ! Kenren ! Garde ça bien au chaud ou je te fais rentrer tes paroles au fond de ta gorge ! » Gronda Niniel, avec un grand sourire assassin.

« Comme tu voudras princesse ! » Répondit-il avec un clin d'œil, faisant réagir Konzen –heureusement retenu par un Tempo tout sourire.

« Ouh le vilain jaloux pas beau ! » Se moqua le Dieu. « Bon… Ben c'est pas le tout les cocos, mais moi, quand je drague pas, j'me fais chier… Alors qu'est-ce qu'on boit ? »

« Oh…. Une Maria bis ! » Ironisa Niniel en montrant à Kenren l'emplacement du bar, puis en pensant pour le blond.

_« Pfiouuu… Heureusement que je connais Maria ! Paske sinon, je pense pas que je tiendrais la soirée ! J'le préférais en mode « déprimé » !... Sinon, il est marrant, tu ne trouves pas ? » _Pensa-t-elle pour Konzen.

_« Marrant ? Marrant ? On voit pas que c'est toi qui a du bouclé les trois petites centaines de dossiers qui le concernent ! » _Pensa le Dieu.

_« Comment ça ? »_

_« Bagarre dans les bars…. Mauvaise image du régiment et insubordination, orale pour la plupart…. Indiscipline en grande majorité. Le reste, c'est des broutilles à côté ! Ce type me donne un boulot dingue et il s'en rend même pas compte ! »_

_« Mais…. Alors tu dois traiter les dossiers des sentences ? »_

_« Oui… Mais ils se sont toujours perdus entre mon bureau et leur destinataire. Et je n'ai jamais aimé faire de duplicata. » _Ironisa-t-il.

_« Alors…. Il a jamais été puni ? »_

_« Bah…. Non…. ou en tout cas, plus depuis que je m'occupe de son cas…Faut croire qu'il a un ange gardien XD »_

_« Et d'où te vient cet élan de bonté ? »_

_« De la vieille carne. Elle se marre tellement en lisant les rapports qu'elle le protège via moi. »_

_« Aah… Tu bois quelque chose mon cœur ? »_

_« Non. Je ne bois pas. Et puis d'abord, tout le monde est en train d'arriver ! Je vais aller faire l'hypocrite de service et rejoindre ma combien ô aimée tante… La gentille, attentionnée et compréhensive Kanzeon, Déesse de la Compassion… »_ Bougonna-t-il. _« Attends moi là, je reviens… »_

« Hai…. A tout à l'heure au repas alors ? » Demanda-t-elle à haute voix, un peu triste.

« Oui. »

« Pff…. Pas loquace lui ! Il est comme ça tout le temps ? » S'enquit Kenren en proposant une coupe de saké à Niniel.

« Oui…. Tout le temps… » Répondit-elle en pensant : _« Je vais pas leur dire pour la télépathie… Konzen m'en voudrait de trahir notre secret…. »_

« Bah ça doit pas être marrant…. » Constata le Dieu, étonné qu'on puisse être impassible à ce point devant une jeune et jolie Déesse – du Kenren typique ! –

« Ah…. Non merci… Je bois très peu. » Reprit Niniel en refusant le saké.

« Ah bon ? » O.o

« Euh…. Oui, seulement quand Maria m'y oblige…Où lors d'une soirée un peu moins officielle ^^ »

« Oh ! » S'exclama Kenren, choqué par l'idée qu'elle ne veuille pas boire. « Allez ! Juste un peu ! Il faut que tu dé-stresses dans la vie ! Y'a pas que des réunions ! »

« Oui, je sais mais…. Je… Enfin, pff ! Kenren, tu es comme Maria !^^ »

« Ça veut dire que tu vas boire ? »

« Oui… Si ça peut te faire plaisir… » Soupira-t-elle, amusée

« Mais c'est à toi que ça doit faire plaisir ! Tu n'aimes pas l'alcool ? »

« Si, mais l'alcool ronge l'esprit et voile le plaisir à force d'illusions… »

« … Ben non ! T'as pas besoin de réfléchir pour boire ! C'est ça qui fait plaisir ! »

« … On voit pas la même chose je crois… Alors on va tester ta vision des choses ! A la tienne Kenren ! »

« Ça, j'aime bien ! »

Ils trinquèrent tous les trois, avec Tempo qui suivait avec attention le débat, puis le général reprit :

« Maria…. Elle est avec votre Empereur, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, mais t'inquiète. On la verra après le repas. L'Empereur ne danse plus à son âge ! » Se moqua Niniel. « Peut être une, mais après ! »

« Y'a un truc qui me chiffonne… Pourquoi Maria ? TU aurais du être à sa place Niniel ! »

« Merci, mais je ne tiens pas à faire partie des mondanités ce soir ! Je m'en tape assez pendant la journée de l'hypocrisie, hein ? Si Maria n'avait pas été ce qu'elle est, là, j'aurais été obligée mais…. »

Le silence s'installa, et Niniel reprit, blasée :

« Elle vous a pas dit… –.–'' »

Les deux jeunes firent non de la tête, souriants.

« Ok… Bon…. Commençons par le début. Tempo, vous qui avez lu beaucoup de choses. Vous connaissez la Grande guerre de Troie ? »

« Il me semble avoir lu quelque chose là-dessus, et Maria m'en a vaguement parlé…. Troie contre les Grecs, non ? »

Le général, lui, réfléchit en se grattant la tête. Cette histoire lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Maria avait du lui en parler, et comme un imbécile, il avait oublié !

La Déesse, sans remarquer l'attitude du jeune homme, entreprit de lui expliquer la situation :

« Pour Kenren dans ce cas. Notre monde, ou plutôt celui d'en bas, a été secoué par un grand événement il y a quelques années, une guerre entre deux peuples : les Grecs et les Troyens. A cause… Euh…. En gros, à cause d'une femme, la plus belle qui soit. »

« Maria ! » S'exclama Kenren.

« Baka !. Elle s'appelle Hélène ! En plus, Maria était pas née ! Et ne me coupe pas ! Bon, à cause d'elle, une guerre s'est déclenchée et Troie a été assiégée pendant dix ans par les Grecs, qui voulait la récupérer. »

« Maria est Troyenne ! » Coupa le général.

« Me coupe pas abruti ! » Rétorqua la Déesse. « Donc, les Troyens ont fini par perdre. Je vous passe les détails. Et Maria, eh bien, c'est la fille de Todai, fils du roi Priam, le roi de Troie. Comme il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de rescapés et que son père est malheureusement décédé… »

« Ça fait d'elle… » Murmura Tempo.

« La reine de Troie ! » S'enjoua Kenren.

« CHUUUUT ! »

« Bah quoi ? T'avais pas fini d'expliquer ? »

« Cette guerre… Des Dieux mineurs, des hommes et des Dieux originels y ont participé et…. Beaucoup ont péri. Les Dieux originels se sont donc coupés de notre actuel monde céleste, ce qui a provoqué un grand déséquilibre…. Les Dieux mineurs, comme Maria et moi, ont été emmenés au Paradis Céleste reconstruit pour nous. Les Troyens survivants ont tous été mués en Dieux mineurs par soucis de commodité, de même que tous les Grecs importants, belliqueux ou ceux qui auraient pu raviver la flamme de la guerre… Bien qu'officiellement ce conflit soit abrégé, les anciennes querelles restent vivaces… Et les Troyens persécutés. Nous avons de gros problèmes à ce sujet…. C'est un tabou là-bas. Amour entre anciens Grecs et anciens Troyens est prohibé… »

La jeune Déesse baissa le regard. Tempo et Kenren comprirent qu'elle en savait quelque chose…

« L'amitié est déshonorante, les accords interdits, les mariages ne sont même pas légaux, ou presque... Et ils ne peuvent même pas faire de funérailles selon leur tradition ! Leurs droits sont restreints et leur justice aussi… Maria, quand elle a annoncé qu'elle était reine, n'a pu faire changer qu'une infime partie de tout cela. Et les Troyens sont encore les boucs émissaires de tous. Des vieux comme des jeunes…Néanmoins, avec Niniel à la tête des négociations…. Foi de déesse de la Nuit, ça va CHANGER ! »

« ^^ » Tempo sourit, faute de mieux.

« … Une question… T'es Grecque, non ? » Demanda Kenren.

« Hai. »

« Bah alors, comment toi et Maria pouvez être amies ? »

« Je n'ai jamais été très respectueuse des lois…XD »

Le général sourit, lui non plus n'avait jamais trop aimé l'autorité !

« C'est pourquoi l'Empereur a demandé à Maria en priorité, car elle est de sang royal. » Finit Niniel…

* * *

**_Bon, OK...Ce chapitre se finit un peu en queue de poisson, mais le truc, c'est qu'on a écrit d'une traite notre fanfic (et qu'on le fait encore aujourd'hui ^^) sans penser à séparer en chapitre, puisqu'au moment de sa création, on avait pas pensé qu'elle serait un jour publiée ^^... Donc une fois recopié, ce chapitre était tellement long que...on a du le couper ! La suite bientôt !_**

**Maria :** Oh non!...Déjà fini !

**Niniel :** Désolée...Pas pu faire mieux , mais je m'arrange pour mettre la suite avant la fin de la semaine !

**Maria :** T'as intérêt ^^ ! Et puis...Pourquoi c'est moi qui me tape les vieux hein ?

**Niniel** _(cynique à souhait) :_ Faut bien que les rôles s'inversent de temps en temps non ? Cette fois, à moi les beaux et jeunes Dieux ...Gah...^^

**Maria :** Tsss...

**Niniel :** Tu me fais pas la tête hein ?

**Maria :** Meuh non ^^ ! Surtout que...héhéhé...

**Niniel :** Quoi ?

**Maria :** héhéhé...

**Niniel :** Oh mon Dieu ? Maria tu vas bien ?

**Maria :** J'ai une idée pour la fin de la soirée...

**Niniel :** Ah ? T_T C'est quoi encore ? Laisse moi deviner...Le bar?

**Maria :** _(toute fière) _Nan !

**Niniel :** Miracle ! Alors dans ce cas c'est quoi ?

**Maria :** Vous verrez bien !

**Niniel :**_ (désespéré)_Faut-il vraiment que je mette la suite ?


	14. Un repas d'un ennui royal

**Titre : Paradis Perdu**

**Résumé : **500 ans avant l'arrivée de Goku, notre paradis en pleine crise tente un rapprochement avec celui de Tempo, Kenren et Konzen… Mais l'arrivée de ces étrangers bouleversera le quotidien bien morne de nos 3 petits dieux ^^ NO YAOI ^^ Couples : vous verrez^^

**Auteurs :** 2 fans totalement déjantées (c'est pas moi qui l'ait dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les perso nous appartiennent….euuuh…ok….on avait dit sérieux…Mais à deux on l'est jamais alors…. ! OK : Tous les perso de la Grandissime Kazuya Minekura sont pas à nous malheureusement…. (Allez rien qu'un petit peu ?) Mais certains sont à nous quand même !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

**Maria et Niniel :** voilà...On voulait vous annoncer que...C'est la FIN ! .

**Konzen :** Et c'est reparti...

**Kenren : **Quoi ? La fin ? Comment ça la fin ?

**Maria : **T_T...On s'est concertée toutes les deux et...quand on a vu le nombre de mots et de chapitres et qu'on a comparé au nombre de reviews...On s'est dit...C'est la fin. On a perdu la motivation...

**Kenren :** Mais...Mais...

**Niniel : **Pas de mais...la décision est prise ! .

**Konzen : **Bah alors qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ?

**Niniel :** Rien.

**Kenren : **Mariaaaaaaa T_T

**Maria : **Kenreeeeeeen

**Konzen :** Et les revoila parti...Ecoutez, je vous propose un truc : Si au bout de trois jours vous avez toujours la même décision on arrête ! OK?

**Maria et Niniel :** OK !

**Konzen : **Alors on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre...Pour voir où vous en êtes...

* * *

**-Chapitre quatorze-**

**Un repas d'un ennui « royal »**

Un peu avant 19 heures, Maria se dirigea vers les appartements de son Empereur. Elle toqua. Le vieil homme sortit donc, suivi de deux gardes. Il se mit à sourire en voyant la jeune fille.

« Maria, vous êtes… Magnifique… »

« Merci… » Murmura-t-elle en s'inclinant légèrement. Elle sourit aux deux gardes qui se trouvaient être Kiéran et Guerric, ses soldats, puis prit le bras de l'homme pour se rendre au palais.

Beaucoup de monde était déjà là quand ils arrivèrent. Cela saoulait déjà la déesse. Et puis, comment allaient-ils tous réagir ? Et Kenren ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi c'était elle qui était au bras de l'Empereur. Qu'allait-il penser de ça ?

« J'aurais du lui expliquer… » Pensa-t-elle.

« Maria, êtes vous prête ? » Demanda l'Empereur.

« Hai. »

« Comment allez vous ma reine ? » Demanda alors une voix suave derrière elle.

Maria sursauta. Lui ? Pourquoi était-il ici ? Elle commença à détester encore plus la situation dans laquelle elle était, et le jeune homme qui les suivait… Heureusement que ses soldats étaient là…

« Je vais bien. C'est un honneur que de représenter Troie… » Lui répondit la jeune fille avec calme.

« Tant mieux pour vous ma reine…. Tennô sama, il n'y a aucun danger. J'ai tout vérifié… » Finit-il pour son souverain.

« Bien ! Merci Keinan ! Allons-y ! » Décida ce dernier.

Ils entrèrent donc dans la Grande Salle. Dès leur arrivée, Maria sentit tous les regards braqués sur elle. Surtout ceux qui la connaissaient en tant que général. Les rumeurs s'élevèrent dans la salle à ce sujet. La déesse décida alors d'honorer sa position, et afficha son plus beau sourire, changeant ainsi les rumeurs d'interrogation et d'indignation, pour la plupart, sur la beauté de la jeune fille.

En effet, elle portait une robe typique de Troie et de Grèce. Une longue tunique blanche avec de simples broderies en fils dorés. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient coiffés magnifiquement en demie queue tressée, et ornés d'une couronne de laurier en or et de divers bijoux et chaînes en or eux aussi.

Sa toge blanche épousait parfaitement ses formes, comme ses cheveux qui descendaient en bas de son dos. On voyait sur ses bras nus deux bracelets en or fin, où étaient dessinés des animaux mythologiques, comme Pégase et des Centaures. A ses poignets, elle portait deux bracelets fins. Et à son cou, il y avait un magnifique collier d'or serti de rubis qui descendait avec douceur sur son décolleté.

Elle posa sur l'assemblée son regard saphir, surligné de noir, ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Son regard s'accrocha sur celui de Kenren qui n'en revenait pas…

« Wouaah… » Balbutia le jeune dieu, subjugué.

« Ferme la bouche Kenren ! » Se moqua Tempo.

« Mais elle est… Wouaaah… »

« Je sais ! Moi aussi, comme tout le monde ici, la trouve très belle ! »

« Non. Elle est carrément mieux que ça… »

D'un coup, les chuchotements dans la salle se stoppèrent. La délégation du Monde Céleste accueillant venait d'arriver. Ritoten et Topo faillirent s'étrangler en reconnaissant la général au bras de l'Empereur étranger.

Tous s'inclinèrent pour laisser passer les deux couronnes, puis chacun d'eux fit un bref discours…

« Chers amis…. » Commença l'hôte.

« J'ai hâte que cette cérémonie finisse ! » pensa Maria, désespérée. « Tss…. En plus, elle vient à peine de commencer… Je vais devoir me coltiner des discours pompeux sur des sujets pompeux, génial ! Après, c'est clair, je vais en boîte ! » Décida-t-elle.

Niniel avait depuis longtemps décroché. Elle fixait avec des yeux énormes les quatre personnes présentes en retrait de Maria et de son Empereur. Du côté gauche se trouvaient les soldats de son amie, mais du côté droit….

Konzen, revenu avec sa tante, la tira de ses rêveries en chuchotant :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fixes comme ça ? »

_« Ils étaient pas là pourtant quand l'Empereur est arrivé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là celui-là ! » Pensa-t-elle._

_« Qui ? » Reprit Konzen par la pensée._

_« Eh ! Espionne pas mon esprit ! »_

_« Pas de ma faute ! Tu l'as pas proté… » Commença-t-il. « Oh la garce… Elle m'a viré ! »_

Il la fixa d'un regard noir, mais elle le dédaigna, se concentrant déjà sur SES pensées.

_« … Je dois savoir… »_

Niniel lança son esprit à travers la grande salle et y trouva la grande jument blanche qui représentait l'esprit de Maria.

_« Maria ? »_

De loin, elle la vit lever les yeux, surprise, et déjà trèèèèès passionnée par les discours.

_« Je vais instaurer un lien télépathique temporaire entre nos deux esprits pour qu'on puisse se parler toutes les deux ce soir… Si tu veux me parler, pense à une louve très fort. Ok ? C'est parti ! »_

_« Ni… Niniel ? » Pensa Maria._

_« Ouais ! Ca marche ! C'est cool ! On va pouvoir se parler ! Je vais être crevée mais bon… C'est pour la bonne cause ! »_

_« Ca va tenir ? »_

_« Pour ce soir seulement… Ca va être assez dur de le maintenir plus longtemps » Regretta la déesse._

_« Pas grave ! C'est déjà super ! Kenren va bien ? »_

_« Ouais… Ah ! Je leur ai expliqué ton statut ô ma reine ! »_

_« Très drôle ! I-Il l'a pris comment ? »_

_« Ravi ! Mais il regrette un peu que tu sois pas à son bras, c'est tout… »_

_« J'arrive dès la fin du repas ! » Assura son amie._

_« Après la première danse tu veux dire… »_

_« Ca me saoule grave Niniel… »_

_« Je sais ! Mais pour une fois que les rôles sont échangés… Je ne vais pas me plaindre ! »_

_« Oui… T'en as de la chance… »_

_« … Maria ? Tu veux bien me dire que mes yeux me trompent et que je deviens folle s'il te plaît ? Je n'ose pas tendre mon esprit pour vérifier…. Qui est l'homme derrière toi ? »_

_« Ah… Je savais bien que tu me poserais la question… » Répondit la déesse, gênée._

_« …. C'est lui ? »_

_« Oui… c'est lui. Ils sont arrivés en avance sur la délégation pour les mesures de sécurité paraît-il. »_

_« Et mer… Enfin quoi. »_

Les deux déesses durent arrêter de parler car les discours étaient finis… L'Empereur invita tout le monde à s'asseoir à la grande table de la salle pour commencer le repas…

Kiéran présenta la chaise à la jeune reine et la fit s'asseoir, avant de se placer à sa droite.

« Les généraux de l'armée seront priés d'aller se placer plus loin. Ici ce sont les places des personnes importantes… » S'enquit Ritoten en se postant en face de la déesse des éléments.

« Je vois… » Commença l'Empereur étranger. » Maria n'a donc pas été présentée dans l'intégralité de son statut… Niniel vous a-t-elle parlé des deux clans de notre monde ? »

« Oui, très vaguement… » Acquiesça Topo.

« Nous aurons le temps d'en reparler plus tard alors. Donc je vous présente Maria, reine de Troie… »

La déesse inclina légèrement la tête et se retint pour ne pas rire devant les regards plus qu'étonnés des conseillers, mais surtout du chef de l'armée et du conseiller personnel de l'Empereur qui étaient devenus tout blancs.

Tous s'assirent, puis le repas commença. Ritoten, en face de la déesse, ne cessait de la fixer. Celle-ci le remarqua en s'en amusa.

« Suis-je à votre goût ? » Demanda-t-elle, un brin moqueuse.

« …. ? Nani ? » S'étonna le dieu, ne comprenant pas.

« Je vous plaît ? »

« Euh… Je…. Enfin…. »Balbutia-t-il, cherchant ses mots.

« Peut être que si je parlais moins et ne serais pas dans l'armée, je le serais… »

« Nani ? Mais je… Vous…. » Marmonna-t-il avant d'avouer dans un souffle : « Très séduisante, c'est tout… »

Maria se mit à rire doucement. Elle avait réussi à obtenir un compliment de Ritoten. Grande première !

« Maria sama… » L'interpella à voix basse son voisin de droite.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kiéran ? »

« Vous n'allez quand même pas… »

« T'inquiète ! Il ne me plaît pas du tout ! » Lui chuchota-t-elle. « Et je suis sûre qu'il est nul au pieu ! »

« Maria sama… » S'exaspéra le jeune dieu.

« ok, ok… C'est la seule chose pour laquelle je me fais remarquer… » Soupira la général en lançant un coup d'œil à son Empereur qui discutait avec l'autre souverain. « Mais c'est pas drôle sinon ! »

« Mais Maria sama, ce n'est pas censé être drôle ce repas… » Fit remarquer Guerric, à côté de Kiéran.

« Oui, je sais…. C'est pour les traités… » Répondit-elle en pensant : « J'aime pas quand c'est ennuyeux à mourir… Quelle horreur ces mondanités ! »

Du côté de Niniel, Konzen, Kanzeon, Kenren, Tempo et elle trouvèrent rapidement des places, éloignés des politiques à la demande de la déesse de la Lune, et pas trop loin pour ne pas paraître désobligeants. Là dedans, la jeune fille était une experte…

Ils furent rejoints par Gojun et les soldats de Maria, sauf Guerric et Kiéran restés pour la sécurité de l'Empereur, et surtout pour leur général.

Ils s'installèrent tous, mais soudain, Niniel sentit un esprit qui lui était bien connu, effleurer le sien sournoisement.

« Et mince… » Pensa-t-elle.

Elle se retourna lentement pour faire face à l'homme qu'elle n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu voir ici.

« Tu sembles ravie de me voir ! » Lança-t-il cyniquement.

« Ohayô Keinan… Tu vas bien ? »

« Tss… Ne joue pas à ça petite politicienne ! Tu as quelqu'un ici ? » Demanda-t-il en désignant d'office la place à côté d'elle.

« Non… Tu peux venir ! »

Mais le jeune hommeaux cheveux noirs comme la nuit et aux yeux verts profonds attarda son regard sur le petit groupe autour de lui qui le regardait fixement.

« Ah oui… Pardon… Je me présente. Capitaine Keinan. Chef de la police armée de notre monde. J'accompagne la délégation en charge de leur sécurité. »

« … C'est un ami à moi. » Finit Niniel, rouge comme une pivoine.

« Tu me présentes princesse ? » Dit Keinan en s'asseyant.

« Hai… Voici… Gojun, Maréchal de l'armée, roi des dragons. A côté, la Bodhisattva Kanzeon, grande déesse de la Compassion, ou Kwannon. Ensuite, le Maréchal Tempo, toujours de l'armée, puis le Général Kenren, sous ses ordres. »

Niniel ne s'attarda pas sur eux deux, car elle ne voulait pas que le policier s'y intéresse…

« Je ne vais pas vous présenter Yuki, Ryo, Raito et Yori, quand même… Alors… Pour finir, voici le Seigneur Konzen Dôji, au service de la Kwannon, politicien et bureaucrate… »

La déesse avait dit tout cela très vite, n'ayant vraiment pas envie que le capitaine s'y intéresse ! Mais comme cela était prévisible, le regard améthyste glacé et le regard émeraude vif s'étaient déjà accrochés…

« Ravi de vous rencontrer… »

« De même… »

La véracité et l'ambiance chaleureuse des propos des deux jeunes dieux étaient aussi glacées qu'un lac en hiver…

Malgré tout, le début du repas se passa sans meurtre. Niniel remarqua que Kenren suivait une courbe exponentielle de conneries sorties à la minute, ce qui ne dérangeait pas le petit groupe… Maintenant bien animé ! D'ailleurs, il serait juste de dire que leur partie de la table était plutôt bruyante par rapport aux autres. Niniel était bien contente de se trouver là ! Plutôt qu'avec le bout « royal » de la table…

_« Ô ma reine ! Passez vous une bonne soirée ? » Pensa Niniel en se penchant pour apercevoir son amie._

_« Tss… Ca fait au moins dix fois que tu me le demandes, et dix fois que je te réponds que NON ! En plus, je peux pas boire ! »_

_« Ca le ferait pas pour une reine ! » Fit remarquer son amie._

_« C'est vraiment trop nul… »_

_« Hé hé ! En tout cas, j'en connais qui s'amusent à deviner comment ils vont assassiner l'autre en un temps record. Le courant n'est pas passé entre Konzen et Keinan… Y'a eu faux contact ! »_

_« Tu m'étonnes… Il a du sentir direct que vous étiez ensemble… Et j'avais cru comprendre qu'il était jaloux de quiconque t'approche un peu trop…. » _

_« Pff… Oui… Mais tu verrais comment ils se fixent ! C'est… Effrayant. Surtout qu'ils se parlent avec le sourire et tout ! Brr… Ca me fait peur. »_

_« J'imagine ! L'Empereur nous a informés qu'on allait danser ! »_

_« Danser ? Chouette ! »_

_« Non ! C'est pas sur NOS danses ! Niniel, allô ! »_

_« Ah… Ces danses là… »_

_« Ouais… C'est ça… »_

Aux deux bouts de la table, deux grands soupirs se firent entendre…

_« Bah… Tu danseras avec Kenren ! »_

_« … »_

_« Non ? »_

_« Niniel… » La pria son amie. « La valse ! Par pitié ! »_

Trop tard, la déesse de la Nuit avait rompu le lien mental dans un grand éclat de rire qui surprit tout le monde. Maria danser la valse, trop drôle !

« Je sais… Elle est drôle, hein ? » Reprit Kenren en parlant de l'histoire où il avait piqué la femme d'un de ses supérieurs !

Maria passa donc le reste du repas à discuter avec ses soldats qui étaient près d'elle et à communiquer par télépathie avec son amie. La fin du dîner allait bientôt se terminer, et la jeune déesse était toujours aussi ennuyée par les discussions de son côté de la table. De loin, elle aperçut la partie de la table la plus animée. Elle soupira discrètement et appela son amie.

_« Niniel ! » Pensa-t-elle._

_Mais pas de réponse._

_« Niniel ! » Recommença-t-elle._

_Toujours rien._

_« Tss… Allô. Ici Maria, reine de Troie et qui s'ennuie royalement, et c'est le cas de le dire. J'appelle à l'autre bout du fil, la louve Niniel qui a l'air de bien s'amuser ! »_

_« Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! » Lui répondit son amie par télépathie._

_« Je ne pense pas que ce soit n'importe quoi…. Je m'ennuie réellement et royalement, comme une reine !…. »_

_« C'est bientôt fini…. »_

_« J'arrête pas de me dire ça depuis le début, et c'est toujours aussi long…. Comment va Kenren sinon ? »_

_« Bien… Il nous raconte pas mal de conneries… C'est toi version homme ! Et heureusement que tu n'es pas là ! J'ose même pas imaginer le nombre de bêtises que vous sortirez à deux ! »_

_« Hey ! C'est pas gentil ça ! »_

_« Je blague ! Je le trouve plutôt marrant ! Et sans lui, je pense qu'il y aurait un grand vide ! »_

_« Il est chou, non ? »_

_« Mais oui qu'il est chou ton Taishou ! » Ironisa Niniel._

_« Ah ah !... Et avec Keinan ? »_

_« Tss… No comments… »_

_« Ok ! je t'en demanderais pas plus ! » Finit Maria. « Coupe la communication ! Comme c'est bientôt fini, tu vas pouvoir raccrocher pour de bon ! Je te dis pas la note à la fin… »_

_« N'importe quoi ! Tu es irrécupérable ! »_

_« Je sais ! »_

La déesse de la Lune coupa alors le lien télépathique qui les unissait et se dit que décidément, son amie ne changera jamais. Même quand elle s'ennuyait à en mourir, elle pouvait sortir autant de conneries…

La fin du repas arriva enfin au plus grand bonheur de Maria qui voyait sa délivrance arriver dans quelques minutes. Cependant…

« Maria… » Commença l'Empereur en se retournant vers sa voisine. « Je vous demanderais d'avoir un comportement digne de votre statut… »

« … ? Vous voulez dire que… »

« Non. Pas de danses trop osées… »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais. Honorez notre monde Maria ! Et votre clan ! En tant que reine ! »

« D'accord… » Soupira la jeune fille qui pensa très fort : _« Niniel ! »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Lui répondit son amie. « Je croyais que c'était fini ! »_

_« Niniel… C'est horrible… Je vais devoir rester là et me coltiner que des danses de vieux ! »_

_« Nani ? Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? »_

_« L'Empereur ne veut pas… J'suis deg' ! Tu pourras expliquer à Kenren ? C'est parce que je dois « honorer mon statut royal » ! »_

_« Ma pauvre… »_

_« C'est décidé ! Je vais en boîte après ! »_

_« Je dirais ça à ton Taishou… »_

_« Oh merci ! Désolée, je dois te laisser, y'a notre Empereur qui veut me parler… »_

En effet, les deux Empereurs s'étaient levés avec leurs partenaires, puis le souverain de ce monde déclara :

« Et maintenant, finissons cette magnifique soirée par quelques danses ! »

* * *

_**Petit retour au bonus ^^**_

_1 jour après le défi de Konzen..._

**Konzen :** changé d'avis ?

**Maria et Niniel :** Non ! Pas reviews = Maria pleure = Niniel pleure = arrêt !

**Kenren :** Mariaaaaa T_T

_2 jours après..._

**Konzen :** Et aujourd'hui ?

**Maria :** Bah...Kenren T_T

**Niniel :** Non ! Inflexible Maria .

**Kenren : **Mais ? Mariaaaaaa T_T

**Konzen :** T'en as pas marre toi ?

3 jours après...

**Konzen :** Et aujourd'hui ?

**Maria : **T_T

**Niniel : **T_T

**Konzen :** Quoi ?

**Niniel et Maria :** On est en maaaanque ! T_T On a froid, des tremblements, des hallucinations, de mauvaise humeur...

**Tempo :** Effectivement...ce sont les symptômes d'un grave manque...

**Kenren : **Tiens ? Tu es là aussi Tempo ?

**Tempo :** Oui oui, en fait je...

**Konzen :** C'est pas une buvette ici ! .

**Kenren et Tempo :** Gomen.

**Konzen :** Biiiien...Alors les filles ? Les..filles ?

_Des montagnes de papiers menacent d'engloutir les 3 Dieux... _

**Konzen :** Elles s'y sont remises...

**Kenren : **Ouaiiiiiiiis !

**Maria et Niniel :** Bah en fait on a vu le nombre de lecteurs et de nationalités qui suivaient notre histoire et...on s'est dit qu'on pouvait pas les laisser comme ça ! Bonjour à vous tous! Et puis cette fanfic, pour nous c'est tout ! Alors on va la faire ! Même si parfois...on est découragé, même si parfois on a envier d'arrêter ! Rien ne pourra nous faire arrêter !

**Konzen :** ^^

**Kenren :** ^^

_Voilà pour nos petits lecteurs (plus lectrices à mon avis mais bon ^^ !) ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne va pas arrêter mais...Parfois, c'est vrai que le moral est au plus bas ^^ ! A tous les lecteurs et/ou fanfiqueurs ! Surtout n'oubliez jamais que vous n'écrivez pas pour les autres mais pour vous mêmes ! Et que ce site est fait pour un partage certes mais qui doit vous faire plaisir ! Si vous n'avez pas de succès, surtout ne vous en faites pas ^^ ! Dites vous seulement qu'au moins, ça vous aura fait plaisir ! Pour nous, le plaisir qu'on met à écrire c'est notre règle d'or ! Ne perdez jamais ça de vue...!Même si...**si tous les gens qui suivaient cette histoire mettaient une review...Ce serait bien T_T mdrrrr**_


	15. Dansons !

**Titre : Paradis Perdu**

**Résumé : **500 ans avant l'arrivée de Goku, notre paradis en pleine crise tente un rapprochement avec celui de Tempo, Kenren et Konzen… Mais l'arrivée de ces étrangers bouleversera le quotidien bien morne de nos 3 petits Dieux ^^ NO YAOI ^^ Couples : vous verrez^^

**Auteurs :** 2 fans totalement déjantées (c'est pas moi qui l'ait dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les perso nous appartiennent….euuuh…ok….on avait dit sérieux…Mais à deux on l'est jamais alors…. ! OK : Tous les perso de la Grandissime Kazuya Minekura sont pas à nous malheureusement…. (Allez rien qu'un petit peu ?) Mais certains sont à nous quand même !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

**Maria :** J'adore danser !

**Niniel :** Moi aussi !

**Konzen :** Pas moi.

**Kenren :** Hé hé hé...Maria tu danses ?

**Niniel :** Oulahhh...

**Maria :** Avec plaisiiiiir...Beaucoup de plaisiiiiir...

**Niniel :** Ca promet dis donc ce chapitre ^^

**Tout le monde : **...Gloups...

**Maria :** Mais non ! Partez pas ! ^^

**Kenren **: Promis je serai sage !

**Niniel** (une ampoule s'allume) : Eh ! Tout de manière tu es censé être dans ta phase déprimée !

**Kenren :** Ouais ben j'y suis plus ! . Na !

**Niniel :** OK...C'est comme ça ? Je vais t'y remettre moi tu va voir !

**Kenren :** Essaie donc ^^

**Niniel :** Privé de saké...

**Kenren :**...euh...rien ! (presque...^^)

**Niniel : **Privé de monter dans les cerisiers.

**Kenren :** ...

**Niniel :** et..;pour finir...privé de Mariaa hin hin hin

**Kenren : **T_T ouiiiiiiin

**Maria : **Et voilà -.-''...

**Niniel : **Faut pas me provoquer ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

**-Chapitre quinze-**

**Dansons !**

Tous les invités se levèrent, attendant que la salle soit préparée pour le bal qui suivait. Niniel en profita pour rejoindre Keinan, l'attirer dans un coin et lui dire :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté dans notre monde ? Aurais-tu trouvé d'autres fourberies à faire ici ? Ou alors tu as épuisé ton stock de mensonges là-bas ? »

« … »

Keinan la regarda, sans ciller. Il restait là, impassible, collée au mur par Niniel. Mais étrangement, même dans cette position, il semblait totalement dominer la situation de son sourire particulier…

« Mais parle ! Dis moi ! Que fais-tu là ? »

« Je viens te voir ? » Ironisa-t-il.

« Ne raconte pas de mensonges ! Que viens-tu trouver ici ? Keinan je te préviens… Je vais m'énerver ! »

« Depuis combien de temps vous êtes parties toutes les deux ? »

« Hein ? Euh… Je ne sais plus… Quel rapport ?. » S'énerva la Déesse, resserrant son emprise sur le col de la veste. Mais en retour, le Capitaine effleura la joue de Niniel de sa main gantée de cuir.

« Keinan ! Tu sais très bien que… » Gronda-t-elle.

« CHUT ! N'entends-tu pas la première danse ? »

« Et alors ? »

« Cela serait de très mauvais goût que la négociatrice en chef n'y participe pas… »

« Et je suppose que vous seriez très heureux de m'y aider Capitaine ? » Supposa-t-elle en le lâchant, mesquine.

« Un précoce don de voyance ? » Se moqua-t-il, présentant son bras.

« Ou un mesquin pressentiment… » Finit-elle en le saisissant.

Maria avait entendu les premières notes. Elle devint toute blanche…

« Oh non… » Pensa-t-elle. Elle regarda discrètement autour d'elle et ne vit pas son amie. Au moins, elle ne pourrait pas se moquer d'elle.

L'autre souverain et sa femme se dirigeaient vers la piste de danse. La général accepta la main tendue de son Empereur qui la conduisit au milieu de la salle.

Les deux couronnes et leurs compagnes respectives se mirent donc à danser et furent rejoints par les plus anciens. Les jeunes ne savant pas ou ne voulant pas danser la valse ! (nda : moi j'aime bien la valse ^^ C'est classe ! :D )

Maria se força à sourire. Elle détestait la valse, mais elle ne pouvait refuser l'invitation…

« C'est chiant… » Se dit-elle en soupirant intérieurement. « Ca bouge pas… Je vais m'endormir si ça continue… »

Kenren regardait de loin sa jeune amie, assis à une petite table, seul.

« Ca doit pas être drôle pour toi… » Murmura le général en portant son verre de saké à sa bouche. « Pour moi non plus… Tu m'as tellement manqué. Ca fait deux jours qu'on n'a pas pu se parler… Et là, je ne peux te voir que de loin… »

Il sortit discrètement la photo de la Déesse, rangée dans la poche de sa veste et sourit. Heureusement que ce bout de papier était là pendant ces deux jours de mission. Il l'avait sorti plus d'une fois pour la regarder.

« C'est quoi ? » Demanda une voix derrière lui.

Le jeune sursauta de surprise.

« Tempo ! Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Ce serait pas mal que tu répondes à ma question avant, non ? » Se moqua le maréchal.

« Une photo… »

« De qui ? »

« De Maria… » Avoua-t-il dans un souffle en dirigeant son regard vers la jeune Déesse qui dansait.

« Tu sais, Maria aimerait que tu t'amuses, j'en suis sûr… Ne la fait pas déprimer encore plus. Si elle te voyait… »

« Justement, elle me regarde pas… »

« Et ? »

« Peut être que je ne compte plus pour elle ? » S'inquiéta-t-il. « Elle est reine après tout ! »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi… » Soupira le brun.

« Un verre de saké ? » Proposa son ami.

« …. ? Vas-y. Sers moi… » Lui répondit le Dieu en sortant une cigarette.

Niniel et Keinan rentrèrent tous deux à nouveau dans la salle et se joignirent aux danseurs de valse déjà présents. Les yeux dans les yeux, le Policier déclara :

« Tu ne m'as pas bien renseigné Niniel, qui sont ces trois hommes ? »

« Je ne vois pas de qui tu veux parler… »

« Kenren, Tempo et… Konzen plus précisément. »

« Tu en sais déjà bien assez et je ne t'en dirais pas plus que tu ne dois en savoir. Je ne reviendrais PAS là-dessus… »

« Niniel… Insaisissable… » Soupira-t-il en la contraignant à danser plus près de lui.

« Toujours épris Keinan ? » Se moqua-t-elle.

« De toi ? »

« Qui d'autre ? »

« Mais… Qu'en saurais-je ma belle ? »

« Si tu arrêtais de poser des questions pour répondre aux miennes ? »

« … Les réponses ne sont-elles pas toujours synonymes de mérite Niniel ? »

« J'abandonne…T_T »

« Alors… Qui sont-ils pour toi ? Des alliés ? Des amis ? »

« Des amis. » Trancha-t-elle.

« Et le blond ? »

« Un ami. »

« Je vois… Une fois encore tu files… »

« Nani ? »

« J'ai encore laissé passer ma chance princesse, encore une fois, tu donnes ton cœur et je te vois t'éloigner… » Souffla-t-il tristement.

« Keinan… »

« Chut ! Comment est-il avec toi ? »

« Il est gentil… »

« Il maîtrise la télépathie, non ? » Demanda le Dieu.

« Oui, mais… Il ne parle pas beaucoup… » Expliqua-t-elle, surprise à la fois qu'il soit au courant, mais finalement...pas tant que ça...

Les deux jeunes passèrent devant l'Empereur et Maria qui dansaient. Niniel ne put s'empêcher de regarder son amie pour voir comment elle se débrouillait et fut étonnamment surprise. Elle savait danser la valse ! Et bien en plus ! L'Empereur, bien que vieux, se débrouillait très bien aussi.

La général se sentait de plus en plus mal devant tous les regards fixés sur elle. Mais elle se reprit bien vite en se disant que c'était pour son clan. Elle continua donc de plus belle en pensant aux Troyens, aux droits qui leurs seraient accordés avec le traité. Il fallait qu'ils soient fiers d'elle. Et pour cela, il fallait qu'elle en mette plein la vue !

_« Ca te plaît la valse ? » _Lui demanda Niniel par télépathie.

_« Non ! Mais faut bien que je le fasse ! »_

_« Tu te débrouilles bien ! » _Se moqua son amie.

_« Ah ah ! Très drôle ! L'Empereur ne dit rien mais je n'arrête pas de lui marcher sur les pieds ! »_

_« Non ? »_

_« Mais non !^^ »_

_« Tu sais vraiment danser la valse ? »_

_« Oui, la preuve ! »_

_« Ouah ! J'y crois pas ! Comment t'as appris ? »_

_« J'y ai été obligée… En tant que reine, lors de cérémonies officielles… Je me rappelle le jour où j'ai appris à danser ! Je suis plutôt douée pour ça ! Tu aurais vu la tête de Kiéran ! »_

_« Kiéran ? C'est lui qui..?» _S'étonna la Déesse de la Lune.

_« Oui c'est lui qui m'a appris ! Il m'a appris d'autres danses aussi ! Mieux que la valse ! »_

_« C'est génial ! Je savais pas ! Moi je suis nulle en danse ! »_

_« Pourtant, tu te débrouilles avec_..._Keinan… »_

_« Ouais… Ca va…^^ »_

_« Pourquoi tu danses avec lui ? » _Lui demanda-t-elle, d'un air dégoûté.

_« Maria, je fais ce que je veux... »_

_« Oui, mais quand même…Fais attention qu'il ne t'embobine pas… »_

_« Oh c'est bon ! Tu as vu ? Tout le monde vous regarde toi et l'Empereur… »_

_« Surtout change de sujet ! »_

_« Kenren te dévore des yeux… »_ Ajouta Niniel.

_« Bon, ok… Je ne parlerais plus de lui !^^ Sale politicienne ! »_

_« Merci ! X) »_

_« C'est vrai que Kenren me dévore des yeux ? » _S'enquit la général.

_« Oui ! Comme beaucoup de monde d'ailleurs ! Tu es ma-gni-fique ! »_

_« Pourtant, j'ai pas mis le paquet… Tu verrais quand j'utilise le vent pour faire voler la robe au fil des pas de danse… Oh ! Mais c'est une bonne idée ça ! »_

_« N'en fais pas trop ! Ton Taishou est déjà assez jaloux comme ça à mon avis ! »_

_« Je lui réserve une surprise ce soir. Il me pardonnera ! »_

_« Maria… »_Soupira-t-elle.

_« Bah quoi ?Allez ! Pour notre monde ! Pour Troie ! »_

_« Ok ! Pour Troie alors ! » _Finit Niniel en esquissant un sourire.

« Toujours avec ces bons à rien de Troyens et leur pute de reine ? » Lui souffla Keinan à son oreille.

« Keinan ! » S'offusqua-t-elle.

Il lui répondit par un sourire mesquin, alors la jeune Déesse s'arrêta de danser. A côté d'eux, les autres danseurs faisaient de même. Pas pour les même raisons bien sûr ! Maria et l'Empereur semblaient voler comme deux oiseaux sur la piste de danse. Leurs vêtements flottaient avec grâce et douceur sur l'air de la musique.

« Maria, y mettriez-vous un peu de vos pouvoirs ? » Demanda l'Empereur.

« Oui. Une petite touche de vent… Mais il faut leur en mettre plein la vue, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Mais ce qui en mettrait plein la vue comme vous le dites, ce serait une petite démonstration de vos pouvoirs. Sont-ils au courant ? »

« Je leur en ai parlé, mais ils ne m'ont pas cru quand je leur ai dit que je contrôlais les éléments… »

« Je vous propose de leur montrer de quoi notre monde est capable en combat, demain… »

« Je leur ai déjà prouvé ma force. »

« Mais pas vos pouvoirs. Il faut montrer notre force ET nos capacités… »

« Hai. »

« Demain, avant le déjeuner, vous nous ferez une démonstration. Vous avez la matinée pour vous entraîner. Et que ce soit un vrai spectacle, comme vous nous l'avez déjà fait… »

« Hai Tennô sama… » Finit-elle dans une révérence, en rythme avec la valse qui venait de finir.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se rasseoir que déjà Ritoten fit une révérence devant elle en lui demandant de lui accorder la danse suivante. Maria fut bien obligée d'accepter malgré ses réticences. Que lui voulait le conseiller de l'Empereur ? A table déjà, lui et Topo adressaient la parole à la jeune fille de temps à autre. Ce qui n'était pas dans leurs habitudes…

La reine de Troie passa donc du bras de l'Empereur à celui de Ritoten et fit demi-tour vers la piste. Mais Topo s'avança vers eux et s'inclina légèrement :

« Ma reine, ne préféreriez-vous pas danser avec moi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Désolé Topo . Je l'ai invitée avant toi. Venez Maria sama… » Répliqua Ritoten, un sourire cynique en coin.

La Déesse des éléments comprit alors ce qui se tramait dans leurs têtes. Ils voulaient l'amadouer maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'elle était reine ! Peut être pensaient-ils avoir une chance de la séduire et de la demander en mariage par la suite afin d'avoir une position plus importante ?

« Trop drôle… » Pensa la général. « Ils se battent POUR moi, alors qu'hier, ils se liguaient CONTRE moi ! Je crois que je vais bien m'amuser en fin de compte… » Se dit-elle avant de déclarer à voix haute aux deux Dieux : « Mais j'accepte absolument toutes les propositions de danses ! De n'importe qui ! Même d'un pauvre petit soldat paumé ! »

En disant cela, elle se dit que peut être, Kenren lui proposerait de l'inviter à danser sans éveiller les soupçons…

« A la prochaine danse si vous le désirez Topo sama… » Finit-elle en emmenant Ritoten qui sourit cyniquement à son « ami ».

Entre temps, Niniel et le Capitaine de la Police armée avaient rejoints le petit groupe, assez admiratifs devant les danseurs. Konzen, lui, n'avaient d'yeux que pour le Policier qu'il foudroyait du regard…

« Konzen ? » Murmura Niniel.

« … ? Tiens, tu m'adresses à nouveau la parole ? »

« Tss… Tu danses à la prochaine ? »

« Non. »

« … Tant pis pour toi. Kenren ? »

« Quoi ? » Soupira celui-ci.

« … Fais pas cette tête ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? »

« Rien… » Assura-t-il.

« Maria danse bien, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda alors faussement Tempo avec un clin d'œil pour la Déesse de la Nuit.

Un énorme soupir se fit alors entendre lorsque le pauvre général posa sa tête sur ses mains, le regard fixé sur la Déesse en pleine danse.

« Je vois…. » Se moqua Keinan en même temps que Niniel.

« Arrête de dire comme moi ! » S'énerva cette dernière.

« Viens donc me le dire plus près… » Murmura-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

« Pervers ! »

« Je serais tout ce que tu veux poupée… » Ironisa le Dieu, se passant la langue sur ses lèvres. Niniel pouffa de rire. Il adorait la taquiner, et puis… C'était plutôt amusant ! Seulement, Konzen le prit très mal et se leva.

« … »

Keinan et lui se regardèrent, prêts à se jeter l'un sur l'autre, une aura meurtrière autour des deux. Quand soudain…

« Tss… »

La Capitaine tourna les talons en riant, direction le bar, dans un rictus méprisant…

« … ? Nani ? Reviens te battre 'spèce de… ! *********** ! »

Le flot d'injures ainsi prononcé, coulait sans cesse. Plus choquantes les unes que les autres.

Trois paires d'yeux ouverts comme six grosses billes fixaient à présent Konzen qui fumait de rage, impuissant.

« Bah… Konzen ? » S'étonna Tempo.

« La vache… » Renchérit Niniel, sous le choc.

« …Oh ! C'est pas vrai ! » S'écria Kenren en se levant.

« Tiens ? Il réagit ? » Se moqua le maréchal.

« Maria ! Avec…. Ce pourri ! Ah non ! Non ! »

- -' « Ah… C'était pour elle… » Soupira Tempo qui se retourna pour voir Maria danser avec Ritoten.

« Euh… Elle doit avoir ses raisons, Kenren… » Reprit-il.

« Vais chercher à boire… » Grogna-t-il en partant vers le bar.

« Il est où ce pourri ? » Gronda Konzen en partant lui aussi vers le bar, mais à la recherche du Dieu qui avait osé le ridiculiser tout à l'heure…

Niniel et Tempo se regardèrent, dépités, puis les suivirent en courant pour les rattraper.

« Bon… Euh… Réfléchissons… Keinan saura bien échapper à Konzen quelques minutes… Quoique… Il va revenir à la charge alors… Mais Kenren a besoin d'un coup de pouce… ! Oh… Que ferait Maria à ma place ? Elle aiderait Kenren ! » Pensa-t-elle en se disant : _« Ah… Ben ouais… En même temps, elle aiderait jamais Keinan… »_

Finalement, elle se dirigea vers le jeune général qui, à sa grande surprise, était entouré de trois des hommes de son amie : Ryo, Raito et Yori. Voyant que ceux-ci parlaient sérieusement, elle décida de voir un peu ce qui se tramait…

« Alors comme ça… Vous êtes dans l'armée ? » Demanda Yori.

« Et général ? Comme notre Maria ? » Ajouta Ryo.

« Euh… Ouais… » Répondit Kenren.

« … Bon alors on va être direct… Ryo, explique lui. » Continua Raito, les bras croisés.

« Ok… Voila. Vous connaissez bien Maria ? »

« Hein ? Bah… Euh…. » Balbutia-t-il, surpris.

« Tss… Vous allez répondre ? » S'impatienta Yori.

« … Bah… Ca va quoi…. »

« Comment ça « ça va » ? » Insista Ryo, inquisiteur.

« …. ? » Kenren pensa alors à sa jeune amie qui ne voulait pas que leur relation ne soit révélée au grand jour, et reprit :

« C'est une jeune fille que j'apprécie. Une excellente combattante et… Euh… »

Les trois soldats se regardèrent, sceptiques.

« Menteur ! Tu dévores notre général du regard ! » S'emporta Yori.

« Tu ne devrais même pas poser ton regard impur sur elle ! »

« … Doucement les gars… » Les calma Ryo. « On va bien lui expliquer tout. Simplement pour que ça rentre dans sa caboche de militaire… »

« Nani ? Mais pour qui vous me prenez ? »

« UN : tu vas te calmer. DEUX : écoute bien ce que je vais te dire. TROIS : oublie pas de te l'imprimer bien profond. Maria est la seule fille de notre armée céleste. La seule. Elle est protégée par l'armée. Par NOUS, ses amis, sa famille. Elle est notre chef, mais aussi notre camarade, notre soutien, notre sœur, voire pour certains comme notre fille. C'est l'ordre que nous a laissé Todai : veiller sur elle et la rendre heureuse… Tu comprends ça ? »

Kenren bouillait de rage et avait envie de les égorger. Mais, bizarrement, il lui semblait que ses muscles ne voulaient pas lui obéir. Alors il attendait… Et puis, de toute manière, il la rendait heureuse Maria ! Alors pourquoi ils venaient ces trois avortons ?

« Tu ne la connais pas ! Tu ne connais pas son histoire, ni son passé, alors ne l'approche même plus ! On la protège des abrutis pervers dans ton genre depuis qu'on la connaît… »

« Alors c'est pas maintenant que ça va changer ! »

« Si on te voit tourner autour d'elle, t'es mort ! » Finit Raito.

« Dites les gars… Vous avez rayé votre disque ou je rêve ? » Souffla Niniel en les écartant délicatement de son passage et en se postant entre eux trois et le pauvre Kenren.

« Huh ? Déesse Niniel ? Euh… On parlait avec ce général. » Expliqua Yori.

« Yori… Ne mens pas ! C'est pas bien ! » Se moqua-t-elle. « Dis moi Ryo… A quelques mots près, ce serait pas le même discours que tu m'as fait il y a une paire d'années, lorsque je suis devenue amie avec Maria ? »

Le soldat s'empourpra, mais se défendit pourtant :

« Cet individu louche sans vergogne sur le général Maria ! »

« Et alors ? Dans cette robe, avec ses bijoux, nierais-tu avoir une petite pointe d'envie toi aussi ? »

Ryo, plus rouge que jamais, balbutia :

« Hein ? J-Jamais… ! »

« … Vous êtes trois petits menteurs !^^ » Chantonna-t-elle. « Et puis…. C'est ainsi. Le choix de Maria que vous avez si longtemps critiqué, s'est posé pour la première fois. Vous n'allez pas la contrer n'est-ce pas ? Je ne voudrais ni la voir pleurer, ni me mettre en colère… Et vous non plus j'en suis sûre… »

« Mais…. Niniel chan !…. Nous ne faisons qu'appliquer la volonté de son père ! On DOIT veiller sur elle… Elle est tellement… »

« Ryo, Yori, Raito, écoutez moi bien.-.-'' Maria n'a plus quatre ans. Si son choix est fait, il n'y aura pas de retour possible. Tu te rappelles Ryo quand tu es venu me voir pour me dire ça il y a quelques années ? Comment j'ai réagi ? »

« Tu…. Tu m'as ri au nez… »

« Et aujourd'hui, je ferais pareil. Si tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux dire… C'est que tu n'es pas digne de veiller sur Maria. »

« Je pense…. Que j'ai compris…. »Répondit-il en fixant Kenren avec un sourire. « Ouais…. Tout à fait son type de mec…. Hey ! Une dernière chose euh… Kenren. Tu la fais pleurer, je te tue, capito ? »

« Compris… » Acquiesça-t-il en souriant à son tour.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes, puis se saluèrent « à la militaire ».

« Bienvenue dans la famille. » Reprit Yori.

« … Bon… On boit un coup ? » Renchérit Raito.

« Ouais ! » S'exclamèrent les autres.

« Tous les mêmes…. Ah ces militaires… » Soupira Niniel.

Maria s'était rassise, car les prochaines danses lui étaient interdites. La jeune fille soupira discrètement en voyant les autres s'amuser. Mais Kiéran voyait bien que cela l'ennuyait. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, pas boire, pas danser. Elle qui d'habitude était une grande fêtarde…

« Excusez moi Tennô sama… »

« Un problème Kiéran ? » S'inquiéta l'Empereur.

« Aucun. Je voudrais seulement votre permission pour que Maria sama puisse danser sur quelque chose de…. Plus rythmé…. »

« J'ai dit non. Cela n'est pas digne de son rang. Enfin pas pour ce soir… »

« Même… Euh…. Un…. Un rock ? C'est pas trop… » Tenta-t-il.

« Kiéran… » Murmura Maria, touchée par les efforts de son soldat.

« Hmm… » Réfléchit le souverain en se passant la main dans sa barbe grisonnante. « C'est d'accord…. Je vous autorise le rock. Mais pas plus ! »

« Merci ! » S'exclama la Déesse, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Maria sama… » Proposa Kiéran en se levant. Il tendit sa main pour l'inviter à danser. Main qu'elle prit aussitôt. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la piste en l'attente d'un rock…

« Merci Kiéran ! C'est génial ! »

« Ce n'est rien Maria Taishou. Même si je n'ai réussi qu'à avoir du rock… »

« C'est super quand même ! Ca bouge dix fois plus et c'est beaucoup moins ennuyeux que la valse ! » S'enjoua-t-elle.

« Et puis, vous vous débrouillez pas mal en rock ! » Reprit le soldat.

« Aussi ! Comme c'est vivant ! »

« C'est vrai que vous l'avez appris plus rapidement que les autres danses… » Pensa Kiéran.

_« Oy Niniel ! » _Pensa la Déesse des éléments.

_« Oui ? »_

_« Tu peux demander à Kenren de m'inviter à danser ? »_

_« Ok pas de problème ! Je suis sûre qu'il va accepter ! »_

_« Génial ! »_

Maria sourit de plus belle. Cette soirée allait bien se finir en fin de compte…

« Prête Maria Taishou ? » Lui demanda Kiéran.

« Hai ! »

Le rock commença donc, et les deux jeunes entamèrent une danse endiablée. Tous les regardait. Ils dansaient vraiment bien, étaient sur le même rythme. Chacun savait ce qu'il devait faire. Et surtout, pour la première fois de la soirée, Maria n'avait pas un sourire forcé. Là, elle s'amusait vraiment…

De son côté, Niniel était avec les soldats de son amie et Kenren, au bar.

« Hey Niniel ? Tu veux quoi ? »

« Moi ? Rien. Tu m'as déjà fait boire ce soir plus que j'ai jamais du boire de ma vie Kenren ! Dans le genre je-te-saoule-pour-ne-pas-être-le-seul…. Bah t'es pas mal ! »

« Juste une ! »

« Non ! »

« Tiens ? Un rock ? » S'étonna Yori. « Bah moi, j'vais inviter la demoiselle là-bas…. Eh ! Les gars ! Regardez ! Maria danse avec Kiéran ! »

« Ah ouais ! »

« … » Kenren était replongé dans sa phase dépressive. Alors Niniel, qui s'apprêtait à partir faire le médiateur autre part – chose rarissime ! - , décida de désamorcer le conflit jusqu'au bout. Elle s'assit à côté du général et murmura :

« Invite la… »

« Qui ? »

« - -' … T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Bon… Sert moi un verre ! »

« Ah ! Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit que t'y prendrais goût ! »

« Kenren… Tu danses après ? »

« Danser ? Ah… Euh… J'ai pas trop envie. »

« Mais… » Reprit-elle tristement. « J'ai personne moi…T_T »

« … ? Je peux pas laisser une jolie fille toute seule ! ^^ » Expliqua-t-il en riant. « Je finis mon verre et on y va ? »

« Partante ! Et la prochaine, tu vas avec Maria ! Qu'elle ne croie pas que je lui pique son Taishou ! »

« Mais… Je peux pas… C'est une reine. Moi… Je suis rien. Alors j'ai pas le droit de danser avec elle. »

« Kenren… Connaissant Maria, je te garantie que tu le pourras. »

« Pff… Y pense même pas. »

_« … C'est ce qu'on verra… » _Pensa-t-elle malicieusement en finissant elle aussi son verre, et en invitant le général sur la piste en l'attente d'un rock.

_« Maria ? Danse avec quelqu'un s'il te plaît. » _Pensa la Déesse pour son amie.

_« Hein ? Oh non… J'ai pas trop envie…. »_

_« FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIIIIIS ! .»_

_« Hai ! Hai ! » _S'empressa-t-elle d'obéir.

Lorsqu'enfin, un rock démarra, Niniel entraîna un Kenren très peu enjoué vers le coin où se trouvait Maria et Guerric.

« Oh ma reine… Joli cavalier… On fait échange ? » S'exclama-t-elle en poussant le général abasourdi vers son amie et en attirant le soldat de Maria plus loin sur la piste.

« Niniel chan ? Mais ? » S'étonna Guerric.

« Laisse… Elle t'expliquera ! Et danse ! »

« Hai ! »

_« Merci Niniel… » _La remercia Maria par la pensée.

_« De rien… Mais il est têtu franchement… Et maintenant que tu l'as, t'as intérêt à le garder… Allez, je vous laisse les tourtereaux ! »_

_« Et le tien, il est où ? »_

_« … C'est une longue histoire… » _Finit-elle en coupant le lien et en reprenant à haute voix : « Je suis désolée Guerric, je dois aller voir quelqu'un… »

« Aucun problème ! A plus tard ! »

« Merci ! T'es un chou ! »

Et elle courut à nouveau vers le bar, ou plus précisément vers Tempo qui fumait. Essoufflée, elle lui déclara, inquiète :

« T'as vu Konzen ? »

« Non… Il a disparu ! »

« … Et Keinan ? » Continua la Déesse.

« Avec Gojun, parlant stratégie. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Cool ! Il est où Gojun ? »

« Avec Keinan ! » S'exclama-t-il en riant.

« … Trop drôle ! » S'énerva-t-elle.

« Non, j'arrête… Ils sont partis dehors je crois. Tu es sûre que ça va aller avec ces deux là ? »

« Hmm… Je pense que oui. Enfin j'espère. Tout de façon, j'en fais mon affaire ! »

« Sans indiscrétion… Il y a quelque chose entre ce Capitaine et toi ? »

« Non. Enfin… Si, mais… Pas comme tu le crois. Il a toujours voulu, mais moi, va savoir pourquoi… J'ai toujours refusé. Alors… Petit à petit, c'est devenu une sorte de jeu… Ou il n'a rien à perdre et tout à gagner… Mais Konzen ne le sait pas et Keinan le déteste déjà alors… »

« Il ne sait pas… Mais en même temps, c'est assez ambigu… »

« Bah… C'est ça qui est drôle ! Oulaaah… Je me mets à parler comme Maria ? »

« C'est l'alcool. » Assura Tempo en souriant.

« … Snif… Ca tourne un peu… »

« Tiens… Un Konzen fâché ? » Lâcha tout d'un coup le maréchal d'un air détaché, comme si il s'agissait de la chose la plus banale du monde.

« Nani ? Oh non ! »

Konzen se dirigea vers la porte de sortie en ruminant, Gojun sur ses talons.

« Attendez ! Konzen, qu'allez vous faire ? C'est insensé voyons ! Ne répondez pas à ses provocations ! Vous allez nous attirer des ennuis pour les traités ! »Criait-il.

« Je m'en balance ! »

Il poussa les deux grandes portes dorées et sortit en fulminant. Niniel rattrapa le roi des dragons et lui assura qu'il n'y aurait pas de problèmes. Il consentit à veiller en retour à ce que personne ne sorte les déranger…

« Maria ? » Balbutia Kenren, se retrouvant d'un coup près de la jeune Déesse.

« Kenren… » Murmura-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Il baissa les yeux, n'osant pas la toucher plus. Elle était reine après tout…

« Tu danses ? » Lui demanda la général.

Il la regarda alors, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui ! On finit ce rock ? »

« D'accord… »

Mais le rock se termina trop rapidement pour les deux jeunes. Ce moment où ils s'amusaient tous les deux, coupa d'un seul coup, quand la musique cessa pour laisser place à une valse…

« Désolé, je ne sais pas danser la valse… » S'excusa le Dieu.

« Tu veux que je t'apprenne ? » Demanda Maria, un sourire en coin.

« Ben… Euh… Je ne sais pas si… » Soudain, il vit Topo arriver dans leur direction. » Non, on pourra pas… » Lui chuchota-t-il avant que le chef de l'armée soit près d'eux et déclare :

« Général Kenren… Vous n'avez rien à faire avec la reine Maria ! »

« Pourquoi cela ? » Répliqua la Déesse avec calme.

« Kenren Taishou, veuillez laisser la reine de Troie.

« N'avais-je pas dit que j'acceptais TOUTES les invitations à danser ? » Précisa-t-elle.

« Maria sama, ne faite pas confiance à ce soldat de bas étage ! »

« Comment ça de bas étage ? »

« C'est bon, je vais y aller… » Intervint Kenren. Il ne voulait pas faire d'histoires, et ainsi dévoiler sa relation avec l'étrangère. Déjà que les soldats de sa jeune amie avaient deviné… Il fit le baise main à la jeune reine avant de retourner voir Tempo.

Maria était vraiment désolée pour lui et s'en voulait un peu. Mais ses fonctions la rattrapèrent bien vite. Topo l'invita à venir boire un verre au buffet afin de discuter plus promptement avec elle. Cependant, Ritoten s'aperçut de cela et le prit d'un très mauvais œil pour lui. Il les rejoignit alors et se mêla à la discussion…

« Votre monde a l'air très intéressant… » Fit remarquer le chef de l'armée.

« Mais vous ne savez pas encore tout ! » Lui répondit Maria avec un rire léger. Cependant, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose. Partir et retrouver son jeune ami.

Au bout d'un moment, elle déclara qu'elle souhaitait prendre l'air sur le balcon et sortit seule. Les deux Dieux se disputant à moitié n'avaient rien remarqué.

Dehors, elle prit appui sur la rambarde et soupira en regardant le ciel étoilé. Elle posa ensuite son regard sur la ville basse. Fermant les yeux, elle repensa à sa ville. Quand soudain, elle sentit une présence derrière elle, puis deux mains se poser sur ses hanches.

« Kenren… » Murmura la jeune fille, un sourire naissant sur son visage.

« Enfin seuls… » Lui susurra le général qui avait vu la jeune reine sortir seule sur le balcon et avait ainsi profité de l'occasion.

Il embrassa langoureusement la jeune fille dans le cou et dégagea doucement les cheveux de sa nuque.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? » Lui demanda Maria.

« Pourquoi ? Je ne t'en voudrais jamais de toute façon ma belle…. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Vraiment… »

Il continua sa besogne, mais comme il se faisait plus hardi, la Déesse lui demanda en riant de s'arrêter.

« Hmm ? Pourquoi ? T'aimes pas ? » Lui murmura le jeune homme à l'oreille tout en faisant glisser doucement la bretelle de la robe, retenue par une broche dorée.

« Si… Mais le problème, ou l'avantage, cela dépend des circonstances, c'est que si tu retires cette broche, toute la toge tombe… Et ici, ça le ferait pas… »

« Dommage ! »

« Je sais ! Mais si quelqu'un arrive et me voit nue ! »

« C'est vrai que ça ferait très louche… » Pouffa-t-il.

La jeune fille se retourna alors vers lui en lui souriant tendrement.

« Tu m'as manqué Kenren… »

« Toi aussi… Heureusement que j'avais ta photo… »

« J'en voudrais une de toi aussi… »

« Et moi tout un album ! » Ironisa-t-il.

« Ca va faire beaucoup de photocopies alors ! » S'exclama-t-elle en riant. « Et va falloir que je choisisse les meilleures ! »

« Maria… » Murmura-t-il en la rapprochant de lui.

« Oui ? »

« Tu… Tu es magnifique… »

Il lui caressa doucement la joue et se plongea dans les yeux bleus de la jeune fille. Ce regard, ces saphirs. Il n'avait pas pu en profiter pendant deux jours. Sa peau, si douce, il n'avait pas pu la toucher non plus…

Maria passa alors ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et posa sa tête sur son torse musclé.

« Sais-tu danser les slows au moins ? » Demanda-t-elle en entendant une musique douce passer.

« Ca peut se faire ! » Lui répondit le Dieu en l'attirant tout contre lui. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, et, chacun sur le rythme de l'autre, dansèrent ensemble sur la magnifique chanson…

Peu avant la fin de la musique, la Déesse releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

« Je t'aime Kenren… » Murmura-t-elle.

« Moi aussi… »

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, scellant ainsi leur déclaration. Eux qui jamais n'avaient ressentis ce sentiment. Eux qui se ressemblaient tellement et qui étaient attirés l'un par l'autre, bien que les aimants de même charge se repoussent. Ils avaient peut être enfin trouvé leur âme sœur, ce qu'ils recherchaient pendant tout ce temps à travers d'autres personnes, mais qu'ils n'avaient jusque là jamais trouvé.

« On devrait arrêter… » Dit la jeune fille en décollant ses lèvres de celles du général.

« Hmm… T'as raison, si quelqu'un nous voit… »

« Quelqu'un va venir dans pas longtemps je pense… »

Ils se séparèrent, et conformément aux prévisions de Maria, le chef de l'armée sortit sur le balcon. Quand il vit son soldat avec la Déesse étrangère, il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'eux.

« Que faites vous là Kenren Taishou ? Arrêtez donc de tourner autour de la reine ! »

« Bah… Euh…. » Balbutia-t-il. « Elle est tellement jolie qu'aucun homme ne peut s'empêcher de la séduire ! Ce n'est pas votre cas aussi ? »

« Kenren ! Je vous interdit de parler comme cela devant la reine Maria ! » S'offusqua Topo, un regard noir adressé à son soldat.

« Ce n'est pas grave… » Assura la Déesse. « Cela fait plaisir ! Et puis c'était très intéressant ce qu'il me disait… »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il vous disait ? » S'intéressa le chef de l'armée.

« Il… Il me racontait sa mission. Je voulais savoir si c'était à peu près les mêmes missions que chez nous… » Prétexta-t-elle.

« Hmm… Bien… Maintenant Kenren, arrêtez de lui tourner autour… Maria sama, ce n'est pas un homme pour vous… » Lui répondit-il en lui faisant le baise main. « Puis-je vous inviter à danser ? »

« Euh… B-Bien sûr… »

Elle lança un regard désolé à Kenren et s'excusa poliment.

« Excusez moi, votre histoire m'a beaucoup intéressée… »

Elle prit le bras du chef de l'armée et retourna à l'intérieur. Kenren soupira en la voyant partir, mais se dit que c'était important pour son clan. Il passa le reste de la soirée avec ses amis et après, alla en boîte avec ses propres soldats…

« Tu es venu ? J'en, doutais tellement que j'ai failli partir… »

« Toi… Tu vas comprendre qui je suis ! » S'exclama Konzen, rouge de rage.

Le Dieu blond et le Capitaine de la Police armée étaient dans le couloir, face à face…

« Justement… Qui es-tu ? Qui es-tu pour oser regarder cette Déesse si pure qu'est Niniel avec ton regard de bureaucrate miteux ? Tu n'es même pas assez digne pour être son valet ! »

Konzen se jeta sur lui mais le Capitaine l'esquiva plus qu'aisément. Si rapidement que le blond crut l'espace d'un instant qu'il s'était volatilisé.

« Tu ne sais même pas te battre ? Retourne dans tes papiers, blondasse ! Si tu la touches encore, je te ferais agoniser lentement… Si lentement que tu regretteras longuement d'avoir posé ton regard impur sur elle… »

« Teme… »

« STOP ! Arrêtez ça ! Keinan, je te jure que si tu le menaces encore je te détruis ! Konzen… Je suis touchée que tu tiennes autant à moi. » S'écria Niniel en arrivant d'un seul coup.

« Tch' ! Ca a pas l'air réciproque… » Gronda-t-il. « C'est qui pour toi ce type ? »

« Konzen… C'est particulier… Tu ne comprendrais pas… Je te demande juste de me faire confiance. »

« Tss… »

« Ca veut dire oui ? »

« Ouais, ouais… »

Il rentra à l'intérieur, vexé et boudeur à la fois.

« Keinan… Je…. »

Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle, lui vola un furtif baiser et déclara tristement :

« Puisque je ne pourrais jamais avoir plus… »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? »Cria-t-elle, se sentant d'un coup, vraiment très seule dans ce monde ingrat... -.-''

« … Depuis Yuji… Je me suis fait à l'idée que ton cœur me serait à jamais interdit… Alors je me suis dis…. Qu'à défaut de m'aimer, tu pourrais au moins me haïr… »

« Keinan… »

« Laisse…. Ca ne fait rien… C'est idiot de ma part. Si c'est lui à qui tu veux donner ton cœur ça m'est égal. J'aurais simplement voulu…. Rien…. Rien qu'une fois… »

Le Capitaine se tourna, dos à la Déesse de la Nuit et finit dans un souffle, un rire étouffé dans la gorge :

« Tu peux être sûre que ton entraînement n'est pas fini… »

« … Oui maître ! » Ironisa-t-elle pour le faire sourire.

« Waoh… J'ai monté d'un grade ! » Se moqua-t-il. « Miracle ! Il va pleuvoir de l'or ? »Fit -il en levant la tête.

« … Tu viens ? »

« Non…. La fête va se finir. Je dois rentrer pour préparer les gardes de nuit. »

« Ah… Alors à demain ? »

« … Assurément. » Finit-il, la gorge nouée, toujours dos à la Déesse.

Il partit en dévalant les escaliers quatre à quatre, mais au virage, il fut éclairé par un bref rayon de Lune, révélant à Niniel ce qu'il avait cherché à cacher : des larmes. Keinan pleurait…

Troublée, elle rentra dans la salle et y trouva Konzen seul sur une chaise. Elle s'assit sans permission à côté de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Je t'aime… »

« Et lui alors ? »

« … Keinan et moi, ça marchera que si tu ne veux pas de moi. »

« Je veux de toi… » Assura-t-il.

« Alors je t'aime… »

« Moi aussi. »

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais elle l'esquiva habilement en expliquant :

« Tout le monde est là… »

« Ah… Tu as raison… »

« Tout à l'heure par contre… »

« Tss… Tu es comme Maria ! »

« Oh que non. Si j'étais comme elle, tu serais déjà dévoré tout cru ! » Se moqua Niniel.

« … »

« D'ailleurs, elle est où ? »

« Là-bas, avec Topo… » Lui répondit-il en montrant un endroit de la piste ou se trouvait effectivement la général…

Cette dernière dansa ensuite avec quelques autres conseillers qui l'invitèrent, et enfin, l'Empereur annonça la fin de la réception. Niniel rejoignit le petit groupe de soldats et Maria qui raccompagnèrent leur souverain jusqu'à ses appartements gardés par Keinan et ses hommes. La Déesse des éléments raccompagna son Empereur jusqu'à la porte. Niniel préféra attendre plus loin pour ne pas recroiser Keinan...

« Passez une bonne nuit, Tennô sama… » Déclara la jeune fille en s'inclinant respectueusement.

« Merci Maria Taishou. Ce soir, vous avez été sublime… »

« Merci à vous, Tennô sama… »

« Et n'oubliez pas demain votre spectacle… »

« Hai ! »

L'Empereur entra donc dans ses appartements, laissant le chef de la Police armée et la général seuls dans le couloir.

« Vous plaisez-vous ici ? » Demanda alors Keinan avec un sourire cynique.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? » Trancha Maria, détestant cet odieux personnage qui avait massacré tant de personnes de son clan.

« Qu'ont-ils dit pour vous et vos Troyens ? »

« Ca ne vous regarde pas ! »

« Et votre petit général ? Qu'en pense-t-il ? »

« Nani ? »

« Alors ma belle, auriez-vous trouvé quelqu'un qui touche votre cœur ? Une reine avec un minable soldat ! Pitoyable ! Et vous pensiez que MOI je ne l'aurais pas remarqué ? »

« Je ne vous permets pas ! »

« Tss… »

Ils se jaugèrent du regard, puis Maria reprit :

« Ce ne sont PAS vos affaires Keinan… »

« Juste les affaires de tous ! » Répliqua le Policier.

La jeune fille ne savait plus quoi répondre. Au fond, c'était sûrement vrai. Voyant son doute, Keinan ricana :

« Alors ? On a perdu sa langue ma reine ? Oh pardon, ma reine des putes ! »

« Vous êtes ignoble Keinan… Ce n'est pas parce que Niniel ne veut pas de vous que… »

« Qui te dit que c'est à cause de Niniel ? »

« Pourquoi vous acharnez vous sur moi ? »

« Parce que tu n'es qu'une pute ! Une Troyenne ! Vous les Troyens, vous ne devriez même pas exister ! »

« Vous devriez changer d'attitude Keinan ! Les Troyens retrouveront leurs droits perdus ! Volés ! Et là, nous serons tous égaux ! Grecs ET Troyens ! »

« Tss… Impossible que cela arrive… »

« Foi de reine de Troie et de Déesse des éléments ! Nous retrouverons tout ce que nous avons perdu après la guerre ! » Finit-elle. « Alors bonne nuit ! Je me suis déjà assez ennuyé ce soir, et parler avec vous m'insupporte ! Au revoir ! »

Et sur ces mots, la Déesse tourna les talons et repartit vers ses amis qui l'attendaient…

* * *

_**Bon...Comme on a mis deux chapitres en un seul soir...On vous garantie pas que la suite sera pendant la semaine ! Surtout que le bac approche (maria et Niniel courent partout en criant comme des folles...) alors...mais on essaie de mettre le prochain dimanche prochain ! Sinon désolées mais...Ce sera pour après les épreuves ^^ On espère que vous avez aimé...!**_

_**Review plz ?**_

**Maria : **Je déteste ce type...

**Niniel :** On n'avait pas remarqué...

**Maria :** Pourquoi tu l'as mis en place celui-la ?

**Niniel :** C'est toi qui as dit un jour ''pas de spoilers'' non?

**Maria :** Mai-euuuh...

**Konzen :** Moi non plus je ne l'aime pas.

**Niniel :** C'est ça...vous avez qu'à créer un gang anti-Keinan aussi tant que vous y êtes -.-''

**Maria et Konzen:** ...Eh...

**Maria :**Oooooh...

**Konzen **: Toute façon, ch'ui plus beau que lui...

**Niniel :** Ouaaah la réponse typique du jaloux XD

**Konzen ;** Suis pas jaloux !

**Maria :**Il est jalou-euhhh il est jalou-euuuh

**Niniel : **ahh...La jalousie...

**Konzen** : ... Je pensais quand même pas que ça allait finir contre moi ce bonus...

**Niniel : **XD ! Bien fait ! Niniel: 1 ! Gang anti-Keinan : 0 !

**Maria :** ..Pfff...

**Niniel :** Non sérieux ? Vous en pensez quoi vous de Keinan?

**Tout le monde :** ...

**Niniel :** Vous me faites peur ^^ ''...


	16. On the dance floor !

**Titre : Paradis Perdu**

**Résumé : **500 ans avant l'arrivée de Goku, notre paradis en pleine crise tente un rapprochement avec celui de Tempo, Kenren et Konzen… Mais l'arrivée de ces étrangers bouleversera le quotidien bien morne de nos 3 petits Dieux ^^ NO YAOI ^^ Couples : vous verrez^^

**Auteurs :** 2 fans totalement déjantées (c'est pas moi qui l'ait dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les perso nous appartiennent….euuuh…ok….on avait dit sérieux…Mais à deux on l'est jamais alors…. ! OK : Tous les perso de la Grandissime Kazuya Minekura sont pas à nous malheureusement…. (Allez rien qu'un petit peu ?) Mais certains sont à nous quand même !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**UN GRAND MERCI A kk-bouillant , yuya 777 et liliphile pour vos reviews pleines d'encouragements ^^ ! Ca nous a fait chaud au coeur à toutes les deux ^^ ! On espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant et on postera le plus vite possible ! ENCORE MERCI !**

* * *

**Maria :** Yeah ! Ooooooooon the Dance Flooor ! Tout le mooonde !^^

**Niniel :** Everybody dance now ! On veut que ça bouge dans la plaaace !

**Maria :** tous sur la piste ! Bougez votre body ^^

**Niniel :** Ouais ! Qu'on puisse vous mater !

**Maria:** Ce serait pas à moi plutôt de dire ça ?

**Niniel :** :3...Bah vi ^^! Mais j'avais envie ^^

**Maria :** On ressemble à des DJs là !

**Konzen :** Ou à deux imbéciles... –.–''

**Maria et Niniel :** Rabat joie !

**Konzen **: Quoi ? Je suis pas...!

**Maria :** Siii !

**Niniel :**_ (tire la langue)_ Méchant pas beau ^^ ! Allez bouge ton body ! Yeah !

**Maria : **Alooors vous êtes chauds ce soiiiiir ?

**Kenren et Niniel **: Ouaiiiiiiiis

**Konzen :** _(se moque)_ Tous seuuuuls !

**Maria :** Prêt à faire de cette nuit la plus chaude du Paradis ?

**Kenren et Niniel :** Ouaiiiiiis

**Konzen :** J'me barre –.–''

**Niniel :** _(innocemment)_ Oh mince ! Je vais devoir trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour la nuit ^^...

**Konzen **: Nani ?

**Niniel :** _(angélique)_ Peut être Keinan ?

**Maria :** Hé hé ! On y va ? Go to the daance floor !

_(Maria, Niniel, Kenren s'en vont)_

**Konzen :**_ (jaloux) _Euh...Attendez moi !

**

* * *

**

**-Chapitre seize-**

**On the dance floor !**

Maria retrouva ses soldats et son amie qui parlaient de leur monde…

« Tiens ! Voilà notre chère reiiiiine ! » Se moqua la Déesse de la Lune.

« Niniel… » Soupira la général. » J'ai horreur que l'on m'appelle comme ça… –.–'' »

« Je sais ! C'est ça qui est marrant ! » ^^

« Tss… Bon ! C'est pas le tout, mais je me suis fais chier toute la soirée, alors maintenant…. C'est la fiesta ! » S'exclama Maria.

« Tu veux toujours aller en boîte ? »Demanda Niniel avec entrain.

« Bien sûr !^^ Et de suite ! Les gars ? Vous venez ? »

« Mais Maria Taishou… » Commença Kiéran.

« …. ? Tu veux pas ? T T »

« Ce n'est pas ça, mais…. Vous ne…. Vos vêtements… »

« Ah oui… » constata-t-elle en regardant sa toge. « C'est pas grave ! Pas envie de me changer ! Je veux m'amuser ! » Finit-elle en riant. « On y va ? »

Ils suivirent donc la jeune Déesse qui savait où se rendre. (eh oui... ^^) Mais, sur la route, Niniel utilisa son pouvoir de télépathie pour communiquer avec son amie :

_« Au fait Maria…. »_

_« …. ? »_ La concernée se retourna vers Niniel et lui lança un regard interrogateur avant de penser :_ « Tu peux pas le dire devant mes soldats ? »_

_« Bah…. Euh…. C'est pour te dire qu'ils…. Sont au courant. Ils ont bien vu que Kenren et toi…. »_

_« Ah….. -.-'' Et alors ? »_

_« Ils… Ont discuté avec ton Taishou…. » _Avoua son amie.

_« Et ? » _S'inquiéta la concernée.

_« Heureusement que j'ai mis les points sur les « i » ! Le pauvre Kenren ne savait pas comment réagir ! Il n'osait pas leur avouer pour tous les deux ! »_

_« Je lui avais demandé de ne pas le faire…. Par précaution… »_

_« Je sais...C'était plus sage en effet... Et tu sais ce que tes soldats lui ont dit ? »_

_« …. ? Comment je saurais ? -.-'' »_

_« Ils ont baratiné le même refrain qu'ils m'avaient fait quand on est devenues amies ! »_

_« Ils sont trop protecteurs ! » _Lui répondit-elle en riant intérieurement._ « Je trouve ça trop chou de leur part ! Ils ont peur pour moi !^^ »_

_« Mais t'as plus quatre ans Maria ! »_

_« Que veux-tu ? Je suis une grande gamine ! »_

_« Je me demande comment ils ont tenu quand tu draguais tous les hommes de notre monde…. »_

_« Bah…. Comme c'était jamais sérieux, ils s'inquiétaient pas plus que ça... ! Et s'il y avait eu un réel problème, je pense qu'ils y auraient mis leur grain de sel ! Mais comme ça s'est jamais passé… »_

_« Ouais… On se demande comment d'ailleurs… » _Pensa Niniel en s'exclamant tout haut, apercevant le Dieu blond pas loin : « Oh tiens ! Y'a Konzen ! »

Le Dieu s'avança donc vers la petite troupe, et sa jeune amie l'invita à venir avec eux. Comme il n'avait rien d'autre à faire - il ne voulait pas faire de rangement de papiers à cette heure !- il les suivit, mais sans savoir réellement où ils allaient.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin au bar où les avait emmenés Maria. La musique se faisait entendre de dehors…

« Cool ! » S'enquirent la général et ses soldats en entrant.

« O.O …C-C'est quoi ça ? » Balbutia Konzen, la bouche grande ouverte, comme ses yeux d'ailleurs !

« Un bar, Konzen ! Qui fait boîte de nuit en plus ! » Pouffa Niniel devant le regard blême de son jeune ami. Ce dernier commençait d'ailleurs à faire demi tour…

« Hep ! Pas si vite ! » L'interpella la jeune fille. « Viens ! On va bien s'amuser ! »

« Non. » Trancha-t-il.

« T'es pas drôle ! »

« Pas envie. »

_« Tu n'es jamais allé dans un bar ? » _Pensa-t-elle pour lui.

_« Non. Et j'ai jamais eu l'envie d'y aller… » _Lui répondit-il par télépathie.

« …. » La jeune Déesse croisa les bras, boudeuse.

« T-Tu viens avec moi ? » Demanda-t-il pour aller se promener autre part que dans ce quartier bruyant et très animé.

« Hmmm…. D'accord…. »

Le Dieu blond esquissa un sourire, qu'il perdit bien vite, car en voulant avancer pour partir, il se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait plus à bouger ses membres !

« O.O….Qu'est-ce que…. ? » Se demanda-t-il.

Et, incapable d'être maître de ses mouvements, il s'avança comme une marionnette vers l'entrée du bar. Niniel sourit cyniquement : ses yeux étaient à présent voilés d'un gris lunaire que Konzen reconnut aisément... Elle avait en effet étendu son esprit dans la nuit et avait pris sournoisement le contrôle du corps du Dieu, qui ne pouvait se défendre une fois le piège en marche…

« Oh ! Tu acceptes de venir Konzen ? Je te suis alors...^^» S'exclama-t-elle, en pouffant de rire devant le regard paniqué du blond. Elle lui prit alors le bras et le fit entrer avec lui pour rejoindre les autres…

« C'est toi… » Gronda-t-il, comprenant la supercherie.

« De quoi moi ? » Fit-elle d'un ton faussement innocent. « Je ne fais que te suivre ! »

« Tss… »

Elle aperçut alors son amie et ses soldats assis à une table, dans un coin du bar, plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool déjà bien entamées…

« Et bien ! Vous perdez pas de temps ! » S'exclama-t-elle en arrivant vers eux.

« Pas de temps pour quoi ? » S'étonna Maria en se remplissant une nouvelle coupe de saké.

« Pour boire ! » S'exaspéra la jeune Déesse .

« Ah…. Mais j'ai pas pu boire pendant le repas ! T_T » Se défendit-elle.

« -.-'' Ok…. Bon ! Arrête de boire, et on va danser ! » Ordonna Niniel en attrapant le bras de son amie.

« …. ! Attends ! Trente secondes ! » S'exclama Maria, tandis qu'elle se faisait tirer de force sur la piste. Elle attrapa vite fait sa coupe et la but cul sec, avant de suivre son amie, sans opposer la moindre résistance…

« Konzen ! Tu viens ? » Demanda la Déesse de la Lune.

« …. »

« Allez ! Arrête de bouder et amuse toi un peu ! » Soupira-t-elle.

« … Tch' ! »

« Grr...Puisque c'est comme ça ! »Menaça-t-elle en pensant _« Je suis en train de puiser dans mes dernières forces magiques mais je m'en fout ! Il veut jamais s'amuser ! Espèce de bureaucrate coincé T_T »_

Elle utilisa à nouveau son pouvoir de contrôle et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse où dansaient déjà Maria, Guerric et Ryo. Niniel, têtue, fit alors danser son jeune ami avec elle de force, cependant, les mouvements n'étaient pas du tout fluide, mais tout le contraire : très mécaniques.

« Niniel ! Lâche le ! » Pouffa la général en voyant le pauvre Konzen, totalement contrôlé, et faisant la gueule en plus !

« Mais il m'énerve à tout refuser ! » Se plaignit son amie.

« Mais regarde le ! Il fait le robot ! Et c'est un peu naze comme danse ! Il fait vraiment pitié là ! »

« N'importe quoi Maria ! »

« Eh ! Je t'ai rien demandé ! » S'énerva Konzen, tout en continuant à danser une sorte de tectonique croisé avec une danse des canards robotisés (vous voyez pas l'horreur ? Bah vous avez de la chance alors ^^ )

« Bah quoi ? C'est vrai en plus ! Ca craint ! »

« …. »

« Et puis… S'il aime pas danser…. Bah… Il aime pas danser ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? » Soupira Niniel.

« Laisse le tranquille ! Dis lui de s'asseoir et de boire un coup ! C'est moi qui paye !^^ »

« Ah non Maria Taishou ! »Protesta Ryo. « NOUS payons ! »

« Bon… Ben…. Qu'il se commande à boire puisque nous sommes invités !^^ » Reprit la général.

« Maria, il ne boit pas non plus… » Lui fit remarquer la Déesse de la Nuit.

« O.O Nani ? Mais il doit être ennuyeux ! » S'écria Maria, choquée.

« Sympa… » Murmura Konzen, toujours manipulé.

« Enfin… Tu ne serais pas très à mon goût… » Rectifia la Déesse des éléments. « J'aime les hommes d'actions ! »

Finalement, Niniel relâcha brutalement le contrôle sur le Dieu blond en lui tirant la langue. Mais celui-ci l'ignora royalement et partit s'asseoir à la table, près des soldats de Maria qui buvaient et discutaient en riant…

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? » Se disait-il, énervé, renfrogné sur sa chaise, les bras croisés.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors que tous, sauf Konzen et Niniel (enfin un peu quand même pour elle...), se saoulait ou ''profitait de l'alcool'' selon Maria, cette dernière afficha un large sourire vers les nouveaux arrivants du bar…

« Maria Taishou… » Commença Ryo.

« Hai ? Un problème ? » S'étonna la jeune fille.

« Euh… Je…. Non…Rien ^^'' » Balbutia-t-il devant le regard noir de Niniel. « Faites attention quand même ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ! » Chantonna-t-elle en se levant pour aller sur la piste de danse.

« Ryo…. » Gronda la Déesse de la Lune.

« Désolé ! Je… J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! » Se défendit le soldat.

« Maria n'a pas besoin de nounous ! »

« Mais… »

« Non ! Je le répète car tu n'as pas du encore te l'imprimer dans ta caboche de militaire: Maria est grande ! Vous savez tous ce qu'elle a vécu ! Qu'elle vit seule depuis qu'elle a sept ans, alors niveau maturité, elle en a ! Elle SAIT ce qu'elle fait ! Et seulement,je dis bien SEULEMENT si elle en a besoin, vous pourrez intervenir ! »

« Oui…. »

« Alors respectez son choix ! »

« Hai… »

« Oy Kenren Taishou ! » Appela un compagnon du général aux cheveux ébène qui semblait ailleurs.

« Hmm… ? »

Ses soldats s'inquiétaient. Il n'avait pas encore dragué de la soirée et semblait constamment dans les nuages.

« Kenren Taishou, y'a une fille sur la piste qui n'arrête pas de vous regarder. Elle doit être intéressée ! »

« … Ah ? Ouais… » Souffla-t-il, totalement indifférent, regardant le fond de son verre. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce et resta là, assis devant le bar. Il entendait les commentaires de ses soldats…

« Elle est super sexy cette meuf ! »

« T'as vu comment elle danse ! Wouah ! Super chaude ! » Constatèrent-ils en ne la quittant plus des yeux.

La jeune fille en question ne détachait pas non plus son regard du seul parmi le groupe à avoir le dos tourné. Le seul qui ne l'avait pas vue. Et qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se retourner…

Sensuellement, elle s'approcha du groupe de soldats qui sifflèrent en la dévorant des yeux. Elle leur fit un clin d'œil puis arriva derrière le général…

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui susurra, le faisant réagir vivement…

« Que fait un beau soldat comme toi sans compagnie ? »

« …. ? » Kenren sortit brutalement de ses pensées : cette voix ?

« Je m'appelle Maria… Et toi beau gosse ? » Reprit-elle en s'asseyant sur ses genoux.

« Kenren… » Murmura-t-il, un sourire pas très recommandable naissant sur son visage…

« Beau nom… » Fit remarquer la jeune fille en jetant un coup d'œil aux soldats du général qui les regardaient.

« Toi aussi ma belle ! Les jolies filles ont toujours des jolies noms… »

« Et les beaux mecs ont toujours des noms virils ! » Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire pervers.

Les soldats, soulagés, se mirent à rire. Leur supérieur avait retrouvé son sourire. Il était redevenu comme avant. En effet, il n'avait pas eu cette attitude de toute la soirée… En plus, cette fille était jolie et promettait de donner beaucoup de plaisir au général…

« Tu viens danser ? » Proposa Maria.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et l'emmena sur la piste. Pendant ce temps là, à la table de Niniel, c'était une grande discussion.

« Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ? » S'étonna Guerric, pas au courant, comme Kiéran, de la relation entre les deux généraux. « C'est qui lui ? C'est pas celui qui dansait avec toi et que tu as jeté dans les bras de Maria sama ? »

« Oui, c'est lui… Ah oui ! C'est vrai que vous êtes pas au courant vous deux ! » Se souvint la Déesse. « Vous n'étiez pas à table avec nous ! »

« …. ? »

« Ils sont ensemble. » Déclara Ryo.

« NANI ? » S'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

« Chut ! Pas si fort ! » Les prévint Niniel.

« Mais comment ? » Demanda Kiéran, le cœur serré.

« Ils se sont rencontrés et… Ça a collé entre eux… » Tenta-t-elle, sachant bien les sentiments du soldat pour son supérieur et ne voulant pas le blesser.

« Maria Taishou, elle… ? »

« Oui… Le coup de foudre dans notre jargon… » Avoua-t-elle.

« Comment tu sais tout ça ? » Interrogea Guerric.

« … ? Mais parce qu'on est amies baka ! On se dit tout ! »

« Ah… »

« Baka… » Murmura-t-elle, un sourire en coin en regardant toutes les bouteilles d'alcool vides. L'alcool faisant effet apparemment… Mais pas le même pour tout le monde…

« Et… Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit au juste… ? » Reprit le bras droit de la général.

« Euh… Kiéran… Je ne sais pas si… »

« S'il te plaît Niniel… » La pria-t-il. « Je l'aime et j'aimerais en savoir plus sur lui, si…. Elle est heureuse… »

« Kiéran… »

« Tss… Oublie ce que je viens de te dire ! J'ai sans doute trop bu ! »

Le jeune soldat baissa la tête et fixa le fond de son verre, songeur. Niniel voulut le consoler, mais Guerric s'exclama en riant :

« Mince alors ! Notre Maria est prise ! J'ai plus aucune chance ! »

« Guerric... Arrête l'alcool… –.–'' » Lui conseilla la jeune fille.

« .. ? Tu crois ? J'suis pas saoûl pourtant ! Hé hé ^^ »

« C'est ça ! »

La Déesse de la Nuit se tourna alors vers Kiéran, et lui murmura :

« Ne t'en fais pas… Elle est très heureuse avec Kenren. Mais n'oublie pas que ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle vous abandonnera…Elle vous adore : vous êtes sa vraie famille... »

« Hmm… »

« Kiéran… Il faut comprendre que cette fois, Maria s'est posée et que…. Il faudra… »

« Je sais, mais ça va être dur… Depuis tout ce temps, elle passait de mecs en mecs, sans sentiments, mais là, quand je la vois sourire… C'est mille fois plus intense qu'avec nous… »

« …. Tu es jaloux Kiéran ?»

« Oui…. Très. S'il savait la chance qu'il a d'être avec elle… De mon côté, j'ai plus d'espoir, elle m'a toujours considéré comme un ami, et rien de plus… »

Niniel le regarda, désolée, mais le soldat se reprit bien vite. Il s'était fait à l'idée que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait n'étaient pas réciproque. Et riant doucement, il ajouta :

« Tant qu'elle est heureuse, je la suivrais ! »

« … ? C'est une bonne décision ! » Acquiesça la Déesse en demandant par télépathie au Dieu blond : « _Ils sont incroyables, tu ne trouves pas ? Kiéran… pendant tout ce temps il l'aimait… C'est beau, mais malheureusement pour lui… Il se trouvera quelqu'un de bien, non ? »_

_« Mouais… »_

_« Maria avait raison… Ses soldats… Ils sont vraiment très attachés à elle, comme… une grande famille… » _Pensa-t-elle.

_« Mouais... »_

_« Qu'est–ce que t'as à grogner mooossieur le coincé ? »_

_« Je grogne pas. C'est de TA faute je te signale. »_

_« T'as toujours pas digéré ^^ ? »_

_« Non. »_

_« T'es vraiment chou tu sais ? »_

Konzen rompit le lien et tourna le dos à Niniel, qui sourit et s'approcha sans faire de bruit.

« Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? »Susurra-t-elle à l'oreille du blond.

« ... »

Devant son manque de réaction, Niniel se mit à rire doucement et s'assied sur les genoux du Dieu qui soupira. Mais comme il ne disait toujours rien, la Déesse fit semblant de vouloir lui chuchoter quelque chose. Il se pencha vers elle et attendit.

« Bon alors..? J'ai pas tout mon t.. ! » Konzen lâcha un hoquet discret en rougissant comme une pivoine. « Qu'est-ce que tu... Arrête ! On est pas seuls ! »

La jeune Déesse avait saisi le lobe de l'oreille du blond entre ses dents et le mordillait gentiment tout en remontant progressivement sa main sur sa cuisse :« ^^ Je sais... »

« Tu as bu toi aussi ! Tu peux dire des soldats ! » Protesta-t-il en jetant des coups d'œil aux alentours voir si quelqu'un avait remarqué le manège de Niniel.

« Meuh non ! Pas beaucoup...ou pas assez ! Sinon, bah je te sauterais dessus, public ou pas ^^ ! Et même Maria serait choquée...voila ! Je t'aiiiime ! Malgré ton sale caractère et ta mine constante de ronchon...Même si les gens disent que tu es froid et distant – et que c'est un peu vrai – eh ben moi, je sais ce que tu es vraiment et je veux que ce soit TOI qui m'apporte le bonheur et aussi... »

Konzen, rouge comme jamais voyant que les soldats à côté commençaient à se taire pour écouter Niniel qui faisait de grands gestes, mit une main sur la bouche de son amie pour l'empêcher de parler plus.

« Konzen san ? Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes tout rouge ! » Remarqua Ryo.

« Il fait chaud ^^''. C'est pour ça...! Eh ? »

Le Dieu grimaça en se retournant, Niniel lui avait mordu un doigt et le regardait avec un sourire mi béat, mi sournois.

« Niniel chan n'est pas habituée à boire ^^ » Se rappela Guerric.

« Siiiii ^^ »Contesta celle-ci en se collant à Konzen.

« Mon Dieu...Rendez moi Niniel »Se plaignit le blond.

« Je vais te faire tout plein de choses toiii ^^ » Murmura Niniel au blond, ne se rendant pas compte que les soldats l'entendaient.

Tous éclatèrent de rire, à part Konzen. Et les soldats redoublèrent de rire lorsqu'à force de vouloir lui prouver qu'elle ne disait pas de bêtises, Niniel fit tomber le blond du tabouret de bar et l'embrassa à même le sol. Les soldats finirent par les pousser tous les deux sur la piste de danse, avec cette fois, un Konzen beaucoup plus consentant ^^...

Vers trois heures du matin, les soldats rentrèrent dans leurs appartements, et Niniel fit entrer Konzen dans sa chambre, profitant de l'absence de son amie qui s'était déjà éclipsée avec le général depuis longtemps.

La jeune Déesse ne perdit pas son temps à parler avec le Dieu et commença tout de suite à l'embrasser, de plus en plus insistante...Konzen, lui, maître de ses émotions en tout instant, l'arrêta dans son élan passionnel et déclara :

« Tu es sure de vouloir ça ? Je veux dire...nous deux ? »

« Si je le voulais pas, tu serais déjà sur ma liste noire depuis longtemps avec ton caractère de cochon ! Et maintenant, tu vas te taire... ^^ »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que...Je vais tellement t'embrasser que tu n'en auras pas le temps !^^ »

Le Dieu se mit à rire doucement, il la soupçonnait d'être vraiment sous l'emprise de l'alcool...et il ne voulait pas profiter de sa jeune amie...

« Allez, arrête tes bêtise et...hmm ! O.O »

« Tais toi ! Je t'ai dit. » Répéta Niniel après un langoureux baiser

« Mais ! »

« Eh eh eh ^^ ! »

« Une deuxième Maria ^^ »Se moqua Konzen, abandonnant ses idées puristes au contact chaud et passionné de la peau pâle de sa jeune compagne.

« Tiens ? Je me demande ce qu'elle fait ? ^^ »

« On s'en fiche...Pense à moi pour l'instant ! »

« Hai ^^ ! Avec grand plassiiiiir :D »

« Mon Dieu...^^ »

Pendant ce temps, Maria (la vraie, pas celle en apprentissage juste au dessus ^^!), caressait lentement le torse du général qui lui attrapa la main pour l'embrasser. Ils étaient tous les deux dans le lit du studio du jeune homme. Les vêtements étaient éparpillés sur le sol de la chambre…

« C'est plutôt pas mal cette robe ! » Fit-il remarquer en posant ses mains sur les hanches de la Déesse.

« Pratique, non ? » Rit-elle.

« Et facile à enlever !^^ »

Maria l'embrassa tendrement et murmura à son oreille :

« Kenren… Tu m'as trop manqué… »

« Moi aussi… Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qui tu étais vraiment ? »

« Parce que c'était sans importance… »

« Mais tu es une reine ! »

« Et alors ? Je fais ce que je veux quand même ! J'suis pas la reine qui doit rester cloîtrée dans son palais !^^ »

« Tu crois que ça marchera entre nous ? J'suis rien moi… » Lui avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

« Tu sais, si mon clan n'avait pas été décimé, je ne serais pas reine… Je serais comme toi… »

« Tu as du sang royal, non ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai, mais tu sais, je suis une reine libre de choisir qui elle veut aimer… Alors que tu sois l'Empereur céleste ou bien même le plus nul des ouvriers…. Je t'aimerais, et cela, personne ne pourrait m'en empêcher… »

Kenren, touché par cette déclaration si sincère, lui vola un baiser passionné…

« Dans tous les cas, tu es la reine de mon cœur !^^ »

« T'es qu'un idiot Kenren ! C'est pas drôle d'être reine ! » Rit-elle doucement.

« Alors pourquoi tu es obligée ? Me dis pas que personne ne peut être reine, ou ne veut être reine ? »

« Non ! Sauf reine de Troie, personne ne veut l'être ! »

« Y'a pas des gens de ta famille… » Tenta-t-il, mais se stoppant soudainement en voyant la jeune fille baisser tristement les yeux…

« Je… Je suis la dernière descendante de la famille royale… » Souffla-t-elle. « Je suis la dernière à porter le signe de la lignée royale de Troie… »

« … ? Quel signe ? »

« Mon tatouage sur l'épaule, le tigre… C'est l'emblème royal de Troie… » Expliqua-t-elle.

« Personne ne peut le reproduire ? Comme ça, tu seras débarrassé de tes responsabilités ! »

« Le reproduire, si…. Mais pas dans son intégralité, c'est un… Tatoueur spécial qui transmettait de père en fils sa technique. Il utilisait la magie pour tatouer… C'était le seul au monde à faire cela, ces tatouages si spéciaux… »

« Mais…. C'est… Un tatouage quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut avoir de spécial ? » S'étonna le jeune homme, ne comprenant plus rien.

« Ce tatouage…. » Commença-t-elle. « S'anime selon l'humeur de la personne qui le porte… »

Kenren, se releva sur ses coudes, plus qu'étonné. C'était quoi cette histoire ? Maria se retourna pour montrer le dessin sur son épaule droite.

Il dégagea alors délicatement les longs cheveux blonds de la Déesse et vit en effet le dessin d'un tigre allongé, tout calme, qui semblait le regarder sans aucune agressivité. Mais soudain, l'animal baissa la tête et la posa sur ses pattes. Le Dieu cligna des yeux, n'en revenant pas. Il vit alors dans les yeux du félin une lueur triste…

« Un tatouage qui s'anime selon les sentiments du propriétaire… » Pensa-t-il en caressant le dos nu de la Déesse. « Maria… Tu es triste ? »

« Tu as vu ? »

« Oui, mais… Le tatoueur, il ne peut pas en faire d'autres ? »

« Il est mort lors de la prise de Troie, toute sa famille avec, leur secret en prime… »

« Ah… »

« Mais je suis peu importante, tu sais ? Troie n'est rien pour l'instant… Elle n'a aucune influence… » lui répondit-elle en se replaçant à cheval sur lui.

« ^^ Ton autre tatouage, lui, n'a aucune signification au moins ! » S'exclama-t-il en riant. Il caressa doucement le mollet droit de la jeune fille, mais cette dernière lui attrapa la main en murmurant, la tête baissée :

« Celui-là a une signification encore pire… La pire qui soit… »

« … ? Mais il est… »

« Toi aussi tu le trouves beau ? » Rit-elle, la gorge serrée.

« Bah… Euh…. Oui ! Ça fait très sexy, mais… Quel est le problème avec ce tatouage ? »

Maria se souvint alors de ce qu'elle avait dit à son père à ce propos. Au fond d'elle, elle ne le détestait pas ce tatouage, mais il lui avait causé tant de souffrances, tant de brimades… Mais pas qu'à elle : à tous les Troyens…

_« Dis papa ! Pourquoi on se moque de moi dès qu'on voit mon tatouage ? Y'a personne qui veut jouer avec moi.. » Demanda tristement la petite Maria, assisse sur les genoux de son père._

_« C'est normal Maria… »_

_« … ? Mais toi aussi tu as le même, non ? »_

_« Oui, sur l'avant bras, mais pourquoi cette question Maria ? »_

_« Pourquoi on a les mêmes ? Pourquoi les Grecs, ils partent quand ils voient mon tatouage ? Il veut dire quoi ? »_

_« Attends, attends Maria… Une seule question à la fois… »Sourit le père._

Le général caressa doucement la joue de la jeune fille qui, reprenant les paroles de son père, déclara :

« Ce tatouage, tous les Troyens sans exception le portent… »

« …Hein ? Je ne comprends pas… »

« Le cheval… Il représente le cheval de Troie. La victoire pour lesg recs, la défaite, la honte pour nous, les Troyens… Ce tatouage montre notre soumission, notre infériorité par rapport aux grecs. Ce signe nous distingue des autres… »

« Pour vous brider sans se tromper ? » Demanda prudemment Kenren.

« Oui, c'est ça… » Acquiesça-t-elle. « On le pose dès la naissance… Et dans mon cas, dès que nous sommes arrivés au Paradis céleste pour vivre en communauté… Survivants troyens… Et chefs de guerre grecs… »

Elle s'allongea sur lui, et posa sa tête sur son torse musclé. « Le cheval de Troie… T'en ai-je déjà parlé Kenren ? »

« Vaguement… »

« Je l'ai vu… Il était si grand… J'avais l'impression qu'il était aussi haut que le palais… j'étais sur les épaules de mon père quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Il avait deux grands saphirs à la place des yeux… Ce cheval était vraiment impressionnant, magnifique… J'ai toujours aimé les chevaux, ils sont si libres. Mais tu sais, l'homme veut les domestiquer, et aujourd'hui, ils se retrouvent enfermés dans des enclos…Les Grecs ont voulu faire de même avec les Troyens… D'ailleurs, beaucoup de Troyens ne peuvent plus supporter les chevaux à cause de ce stratagème inventé par nos ennemis . Mais moi, je les admire toujours… Ils restent fiers même domestiqués. Et un jour, oui, un jour, ils parviendront à s'échapper de leur enclos, redevenir libres, comme avant… Nous aussi, un jour, nous serons libres… Comme eux… » Finit-elle en fermant les yeux…

Kenren fut touché au plus profond de son cœur par ces paroles si douloureuses, si tristes. Il caressait les cheveux de la jeune fille, en pensant que, décidément, il ne savait rien de son passé, de son histoire. Il ne se doutait pas qu'elle avait autant souffert et qu'elle en souffrait encore aujourd'hui. Il croyait que c'était juste à cause de la mort de son père qu'elle était triste, mais cela allait beaucoup plus loin. Elle et son clan étaient victimes de discrimination. D'une discrimination horrible. Ils n'avaient aucuns droits et étaient bridés au plus haut point ! Cela le révoltait. Il aurait voulu en savoir plus pour l'aider.

Les soldats de la jeune fille avaient raison. Il ne savait rien d'elle. Mais d'un côté, elle ne pouvait pas tout lui dire en une seule fois : déjà chaque épisode était dur à accepter, alors de là à raconter tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ! Mais il savait que petit à petit, il saurait tout pour pouvoir l'aider et la consoler…

Il posa son regard sur la Déesse et esquissa un sourire.

« Trop chou… Elle est vraiment trop belle… » Murmura-t-il. En effet, Maria s'était endormi sur lui et rêvait calmement de ce qu'elle avait avoué au jeune homme, de son histoire…

* * *

_Un chapitre qui bouge son flow (^^) . Bon, on revient le plus tôt possible avec le prochain, mais on ne vous promet rien : le bac arrive dans pas longtemps... :S (jeudi : aaaaah !)_

_Peut-être pas de post avant deux semaines, mais on va essayer de faire un effort ^^ ! Surveillez quand même!_

**Maria **: le bac ? C'est quoi le bac ?

**Tout le monde :** Un truc pas clean que des gens pas cleans font passer aux pauvres élèves...

**Niniel :** C'est nul !

**Maria :** ouais ! Moi je préfère faire d'autre trucs pas cleans héhé

**Niniel :** _(désespérée)_ On sait on sait...On a finit par comprendre au bout d'un moment...

**Maria :** Bah quoi ? Une soirée où on danse ça se finit forcément en …

**Niniel : **STOP ! On veut pas savoir

**Tout le monde :** Siii on veut savoir ^^ !

**Maria :** Tu vois ?

**Niniel :** Bande de pervers... Vous voulez pas un lemon non plus !

**Tout le monde :** Siiii

**Niniel :** …. –.–''

**Maria :** On en a fait un !

**Niniel : **TAIS TOI !

**Maria : **^^

**Niniel :.**...Même si c'est vrai..^^ Hé hé hé ...Boon, ben...à la prochaine tout le monde ! Nous on part réviser !

**Maria :** Hein ? Réviser ?

**Niniel :** Oui Maria...Bosser quoi !

**Maria .**.Bo...Bosser ? Ah non !_ (part en courant)_

**Niniel :** Vous vous êtes déjà demandé pourquoi les bureaucrates et politiciens de mon monde travaillaient autant ? Ben voilà...Vous avez la réponse...

_**PS : On a remarqué Maria et moi, quelque chose de très amusant ^^ ! Tandis que Maria recopie beaucoup sur l'ordinateur, c'est moi qui m'occupe de la relecture et de tout ce qui concerne la paperasse (reviews, réponses mise sur le site et le blog et tout et tou) ! C'est pas marrant ça ? Dans la vraie vie, ça se passe comme ici : la militaire tape le rapport et c'est Niniel qui s'occupe des papiers et du relationnel ^^ On a vraiment que ça à penser vous nous direz ! Allez ! A la prochaine !**_


	17. Problème troyen

**Titre : Paradis Perdu**

**Résumé : **500 ans avant l'arrivée de Goku, notre paradis en pleine crise tente un rapprochement avec celui de Tempo, Kenren et Konzen… Mais l'arrivée de ces étrangers bouleversera le quotidien bien morne de nos 3 petits Dieux ^^ Couples : vous verrez^^

**Auteurs **: 2 fans totalement déjantées ( c'est pas moi qui l'ait dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Tous les perso nous appartiennent….euuuh…ok….on avait dit sérieux…Mais à deux on l'est jamais alors…. ! OK : Tous les perso de la Grandissime Kazuya Minekura sont pas à nous malheureusement…. (allez rien qu'un petit peu ?) mais certains sont à nous quand même !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

**Maria :** Vous vous en souvenez où on en est resté ? J'étais allongée sur mon merveilleux petit Taishou ^^

**Niniel :** T'as pas autre chose à dire à nos lecteurs et lectrices ?

**Maria :** Ben...(réfléchit)

**Niniel :** Pendant qu'elle réfléchit on a qu'à...

**Maria :** CA Y EST !

**Niniel : **Quoi ''ça y est'' ?

**Maria : **Ben j'ai trouvé ce que je voulais leur dire.

**Niniel **: Ah ? Et c'est quoi ?

**Maria :** Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture ! ^^ Ah et aussi qu'avec ce chapitre...

**Niniel :** Nooon...

**Maria :** Si ! NOUS SOMMES PASSEES DANS LA CATEGORIE DES FANFICS DE PLUS DE 100 000 MOTS EN 17 CHAPIIIITRES

**Niniel :** Waoh ! Coooool

**Maria : **Tu vois, pour une fois j'ai pas dit de bêtises !

**Niniel :** C'est vrai ! Je m'attendais à pire :D

**Maria :** le pire est à venir Niniel...Le pire est à venir XD

**Niniel :** Mon dieu...

* * *

**-Chapitre dix-sept-**

**Problème troyen**

Maria s'était endormie et rêvait de ce qu'elle avait avoué au jeune homme, de son histoire…

En particulier de ce qui s'était produit avec son amie, peu de temps après leur rencontre…

**-Flash Back-**

« Wouah ! Trop kawai ! » S'exclama Niniel.

Les deux amies étaient dans un petit jardin où Maria s'entrainait régulièrement. La Déesse des Éléments avait fait apparaître un petit chat fait d'eau. Celui-ci miaulait et ronronnait en se roulant par terre devant la Déesse de la Nuit, toute attendrie...

« Au fait Maria ! T'as pas vu ma maison je crois ! Je suis déjà venue chez toi, mais je ne t'ai jamais invitée ! C'est pas juste ! ^^»Remarqua Niniel.

« Oh t'as vu, chez moi, c'est pas génial… ! » Ironisa Maria.

« Arrête ! C'est génial chez toi ! Tu vis toute seule, c'est trop cool ! Tu peux faire ce que tu veux par rapport à moi ! »

« Tu parles… C'est dur… » Soupira son amie en se disant qu'elle détestait rester chez elle. Cela lui faisait repenser à son père qui était mort il y avait neuf ans. Elle avait encore du mal à rester chez elle…

« Tu viens à la maison ? » S'enquit Niniel.

« Bah… Je sais pas si… »

« Allez ! On essayera de ne pas se faire voir ! »

« Essayer ? »

« Tss… Je te jure que personne ne te verra ! »

« Et ton père ? Il… Il ne veut toujours pas qu'on se voit ? Enfin à ce que j'ai pu comprendre. »

« Non ! Toujours pas ^^ Mais je m'en fous pas mal ! J'ai pour ordre de toujours désobéir : c'est une question d'amour-propre ! ^^ »

« Niniel… » Soupira la Déesse des Éléments.

« Allez Maria ! Viens à la maison ! » Insista-t-elle.

« Ok… »

Les deux filles durent donc faire le mur pour rentrer sans être vues…Mais cela fut assez facile : Niniel le faisant au moins une fois par jour pour...diverses raisons ^^...

« Pas par là Niniel ! » Chuchota Maria alors qu'elles allaient passer dans le couloir principal pour rejoindre la chambre de la Déesse de la Lune.

« … ? Mais pourquoi ? Y'a personne ! »

« Je sens la présence de pas mal de monde… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Y'a personne je te dis ! » Lui répondit Niniel à voix basse. « Viens ! On est bientôt arrivées ! !c'est juste là alors on fonce ! Goooo ! »

La Déesse de la Lune s'engagea donc dans le couloir désert sans tenir compte des protestations de son amie. Maria soupira. Ses sens ne la trompaient jamais. Mais elle la suivit tout de même en cachant au maximum son aura, sentant que quelque chose allait leur tomber dessus…

« Tu vois que y'a personne ! » S'exclama Niniel en se retournant vers elle, les mains sur les hanches.

Mais soudain, une porte s'ouvrit et le père de la jeune Déesse sortit dans le couloir en soupirant de soulagement :

« Niniel ! Où étais-tu ? Encore avec cette Troyenne ? Nous avons un repas de famille je te rappelle et ça fait une heure qu'ils sont arrivés ! »

_« …. Et kuso... ^^ » _Pensa Niniel

Tadeg aperçut alors vers Maria dont il n'avait pas senti l'aura. « Tss… Elle cache bien sa présence, je ne l'ai pas sentie… Personne d'ailleurs… Elle est très forte cette fille… » Pensa-t-il, pas rassuré.

« Euh… Je…. Suis désolée, je vais… Partir ! » Déclara la général en recula prudemment.

« Non Maria ! » S'écria son amie.

« Niniel ! Une Troyenne n'a rien à faire chez nous ! Et je t'avais interdit de la revoir ! » Gronda le père.

« Je fais ce que je veux d'abord ! Elle est mon invitée ! La dernière fois tu m'as dit que ce serait bien que je recherche un peu de contact et que j'invite des personnes à la maison ! C'est ce que je fais, et ça ne te convient toujours pas ? Tu me déçois... Je penserais que tu serais feir et toi, tu ne fais que me brider...» Le blâma-t-elle, sur le ton du mélodrame.

Le père regarda sa fille avec un air emprunt de dépit et de fierté à la fois...Niniel avait toujours une réponse à tout...Et quelle réponse mes aïeux ! Elle ferait une magnifique politicienne avec un peu de temps et d'expérience... Si seulement elle ne tournait pas tout à son avantage et qu'elle n'en faisait pas qu'à sa tête !

« Niniel ! C'est une troyenne ! »

« Non arrête ? Wah la surprise ! O.O Non sans blague fais attention papa : tu as du louper un rayon : tu te le répètes depuis tout à l'heure !^^ »

« Niniel, c'est bon… Je vais y aller… » Tenta Maria.

« Non ! Tu restes ! »

Et pour appuyer ses propos, elle poussa son amie dans la pièce qui se trouvait être la salle à manger…

« Mais Niniel… »

« Non Maria ! »

« Mais… »

« NON ! »

Tous dans la salle s'étaient tus devant l'entrée en scène fracassante des deux Déesses…

« … »

« Euh… Bon-Bonjour… » Balbutia Maria, gênée par tous les regards braqués sur elle.

« Toujours des entrées en scène très impressionnantes ! » S'exclama un homme d'une quarantaine d'années.

« Tonton ! » S'écria Niniel en se jetant au cou de son oncle.

Son amie décida alors de profiter de l'occasion pour partir, afin de les laisser en famille, mais Niniel s'en aperçut.

« Non Maria ! Tu restes ! »

« Mais je… » Murmura-t-elle en reculant.

« Qui est-ce ? » Demanda alors l'oncle de la jeune fille.

« Maria ! Mon amie ! »

« Ton amie ? »

« Hai ! ^^ »

« C'est une Troyenne ! » Gronda Tadeg. « Ce n'est pas ton amie ! Je t'ai interdit de la revoir ! Et pire du pire ! Tu la ramènes ici ! »

« Une Troyenne ? » S'offusquèrent les autres membres de la famille.

Plusieurs cousins de Niniel s'approchèrent donc de la général, en ricanant…

« C'est des vêtements de l'armée, ça ? »

« Hai… »

« Maria… Tu ne serais pas LA fameuse Maria ? »

« Je ne suis pas si fameuse que ça… » Répondit-elle, pas à l'aise du tout. « Mais disons que… Je me débrouille… »

« Tss… Où est ton signe ? A un endroit que seuls les hommes que tu emmènes dans ton lit peuvent voir ? »

« Non. Et puis, ce ne sont pas eux qui viennent dans mon lit. C'est moi qui viens chez eux… » Rectifia-t-elle.

« Petite pute de Troyenne ! »

« Ça suffit ! » Intervint Niniel. » Je vous permet pas de parler à MON amie comme ça !Papa ! Fais quelque chose ! »

Inutile de préciser que le père en question la regarda dépité, victime d'une soudaine fatigue...

« Ton amie ? » S'étonna un des cousins.

« Ce n'est PAS ton amie ! Elle te le fait croire ! Elle profite de toi ! » Ajouta un autre.

« C'est faux ! »S'écrièrent en chœur les deux filles.

« C'est une Troyenne ! Elle veut cacher son signe de honte ! Les Troyens ne sont plus que de la vermine ! » Cracha-t-il. « A travers toi, elle va nous affaiblir et renforcer son clan maudit ! »

« C'est faux ! » Hurla Niniel en se jetant sur son cousin.

Alors qu'elle tentait de lui mettre une correction bien méritée, deux autres la retinrent, alors elle les repoussa et fustigea d'un regard glacial le jeune dieu encore au sol, qui se massait la joue.

« Tu verras Niniel, tu verras… Tu te rendras compte de ton erreur… » souffla-t-il avant de se prendre un bon coup de pied dans la mâchoire.

« Tss… Allez viens Maria ! » Finit-elle en entrainant son amie vers le bout de la table, des larmes au coin de ses yeux noisettes.

« Niniel… Je n'ai rien à faire ici… » Souffla-t-elle. « C'est TON repas de famille…. ! »

Mais la Déesse de la Lune n'en avait que faire de ses protestations et la fit s'installer à côté d'elle. Et pendant tout le repas, les rumeurs à propos des Troyens se firent entendre. Le sujet de discussion habituel pour les Grecs…

Maria n'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout à l'aise. Elle sentait tous les regards tournés vers elle, comme toutes les remarques d'indignation. Seule Niniel était tout à fait dans son élément. S'entendant bien avec sa voisine troyenne, et sa famille grecque… la seule paumée de sa famille à apprécier une troyenne… –.–''

Le repas se termina assez rapidement pour la Déesse des Éléments qui prit congé des autres et s'éclipsa en un instant, sans que son amie n'eut le temps de faire quoique ce soit.

A ce moment, les Grecs soupirèrent de soulagement. Elle était partie. Les discussions reprirent donc de plus belle, plus intenses que tout à l'heure, à propos des Troyens…

« Tss… Cette Troyenne a honte ! » S'exclama une tante de Niniel.

« Elle cache son signe pour que personne ne sache qu'elle est troyenne ! Pitoyable ! »

« Minables ces Troyens ! »

« Arrêtez ! » S'écria Niniel, folle de rage d'entendre ces paroles. « C'est vous les minables ! Vous parlez des Troyens dans leur dos alors qu'ils ne vous ont rien fait ! »

« Cette Maria profite de toi Niniel… » La prévint son père.

« C'EST FAUX ! »

« Les Troyens sont de la vermine ! Ils ont honte de leur défaite ! Ils devraient tous crever ! » Rétorqua une cousine.

« Arrêtez ! » Hurla la jeune Déesse en sortant de la pièce. « Je vous déteste ! Vous ne parlez que du passé ! Votre passé ! Je me fiche bien de ce que vous pouvez penser des Troyens, de Maria, ou même de moi ! Car je le sais très bien ! Vous les détestez, et vous allez finir par me détester aussi : car moi, je ne veux pas vous ressembler, à être assis, les pieds sous une table, et à déblatérer des sottises toute la journée, sans jamais mettre votre nez dehors pour vérifier vos dires! Vous les méprisez, mais essayez un peu de vous regarder dans une glace bon sang ! Vous avez vaincus : bravo ! C'est bien ! Et alors ? Et maintenant ? Eh bien, tournez vous vers l'avenir nom de Zeus ! Le monde ne s'est pas arrêté à la prise de Troie ! Le monde continue d'avancer, sauf que vous, vous stagnez...Et si personne ne veut continuer à vivre, alors restez là ! Moi, je pars changer l'avenir. Mon avenir ! Le nôtre à tous ! Grecs ET Troyens ! »

Sur ce, devant les regards surpris de toute sa famille, Niniel claqua la porte.

« Ta fille finira mal, Tadeg... Elle va finir par se faire tuer... »

« La Ferme Lauren. »

« Mais Tadeg ! »

«Je suis chez moi, et je te demande de te taire. Je laisse à ma fille le poids de ses responsabilités, et la connaissant, même si je n'approuve pas ses choix, il se peut que nous soyons tous dépasser un jour... »

Dans le couloir, Niniel bouillait de rage et voulait se jeter sur tout ce qui se trouvait devant elle pour calmer sa colère. Et alors qu'elle allait casser un vase près d'elle, elle sentit une main la retenir et une voix douce lui parler…

« Calme toi… »

« … ? Ma-Maria ? » S'étonna la Déesse de la Nuit.

La général prit le vase des mains tremblantes de rage de son amie et le reposa à sa place.

« Maria… » Murmura Niniel. « Tu… Tu as entendu ? » Demanda-t-elle, pleurant de rage, honteuse de la réaction de sa famille. Son amie acquiesça et lui sourit, alors elle s'énerva :

« Mais Maria ! »

« Calme toi… »

« Hmm… » Grogna-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas grave… »

« Mais ils n'ont pas le droit ! Ils ne te connaissent pas et… ! »

« Laisse tomber alors… Toi, apprends déjà à te connaître…. Puis à me connaître, avant d'apprendre à faire connaître quelqu'un aux autres… »

« Comment tu fais pour supporter tout ça Maria ? Tu as entendu quand même ! Et puis je te connais d'abord, ce sont eux qui...»

« J'y suis habituée… »

« Mais on ne peut PAS s'y habituer ! C'est intolérable ! » S'exclama Niniel.

« Viens… »

« … ? »

« On va dehors ? » Proposa Maria avec un grand sourire. Son amie soupira. Rien n'atteignait l'esprit de la Déesse des Éléments. Elle la suivit alors dans un petit jardin du grand domaine. La général s'allongea dans l'herbe fraîche en riant d'une histoire invraisemblable qui lui était arrivée avec un de ses soldats. Niniel l'écoutait, mais elle repensait toujours au repas qui s'était mal passé, les remarques des membres de sa famille résonnaient dans sa tête. Surtout une en particulier, qu'elle n'avait pas très bien comprise d'ailleurs…

La Déesse de la Lune s'allongea donc à côté de son amie, quelque chose lui trottait dans la tête depuis tout à l'heure…

« Maria ? »

La général s'arrêta de parler, étonnée, mais se défendit pourtant :

« Un problème ? Tu sais, pour Yori, c'était pas fait exprès ! »

« Non, c'est pas ça ! »

« Ah ? Le pauvre quand même… Il a du se faire engueuler par le chef de l'armée. Ça le fait pas de s'endormir en pleine réunion !^^ » Pouffa-t-elle. « Enfin… C'était un peu de ma faute aussi… J'aurais pas du l'entraîner à faire la fête toute la nuit !^^ »

« Maria… » Reprit Niniel, très sérieuse.

« … ? »

« Je… Tout à l'heure… Mes cousins… Ils parlaient d'un signe… C'est quoi exactement ? »

« Ah… Ça…. »

« Tu veux pas m'en parler ? »

« Si ! Avec toi ça ne me dérange pas ! Tu es mon amie ! »

« Alors ? C'est quoi ce signe ? Il vient d'où ? Des Dieux ? »

« Non… Des Grecs… »

« … ? Nani ? »

« Après la guerre, quand nous, les Troyens, nous avons été emmenés au paradis Céleste, les Grecs nous ont posé un signe. Pour nous montrer leur supériorité, pour éviter de nous confondre… Pour nous différencier des autres… Ainsi, dès que les Grecs voient ce signe, ils fuient et savent à qui ils ont affaire… »

« … ? Ils… Ils ont osé faire ça… ? » Balbutia la Déesse de la Nuit, n'en revenant pas.

« Oui. Dès qu'un Troyen naît, on lui pose ce signe…Enfin un peu après quand même car c'est douloureux mais... »

Maria retira alors ses bottes et montra un tatouage tribal en forme de cheval sur son mollet droit.

« Voilà notre signe. Le cheval de Troie. Pour rappeler notre défaite… » Déclara-t-elle tristement.

« … »

Niniel restait bouche bée. Elle ne savait pas que le racisme entre les Grecs et les Troyens allait si loin : au point de les marquer…

« Il est joli, tu ne trouves pas ? » Demanda Maria en riant.

« … ? Maria… »

Comment pouvait-elle rire de ce tatouage, le trouver joli, alors qu'il était la marque de sa soumission ?

Soudain, la général se retourna brusquement. Étonnée, Niniel en fit de même et vit, pas très loin d'elles, son oncle. Il s'approcha des deux filles d'un pas tranquille, les mains dans les poches…

Maria se releva doucement et recula de quelques pas, le regard figé sur le Grec. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un. Elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part, elle en était sûr, mais où ? Le problème étant qu'elle avait un étrange sentiment de répulsion envers cet homme...

« Tonton ? »

« Ça va Niniel ? » Interrogea l'homme.

« … Pourquoi ça irait je te le demande ? Je ne suis pas une fille de bonne famille obéissante et soumise. Je ne pardonne pas si facilement.»Grogna-t-elle avec pourtant un sourire naissant au coin des lèvres, son oncle étant le seul, avec son père, à ne pas proférer d'insultes marquées devant Maria.

A la surprise de celle-ci, il se retourna vers l'amie de sa nièce et s'excusa :

« Pour tout à l'heure, je suis désolé. Ce n'était pas correct de notre part… »

« … ? »

« Tous les Grecs ne pensent pas cela…. Certains n'acceptent pas ce que vous subissez, vous, les Troyens… Nous sommes peu comme ça, mais il y en a… »

« Tu es avec moi ? » S'exclama Niniel, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

« Oui, je suis avec toi ! » Lui répondit son oncle en riant. La Déesse se jeta à son cou. Elle n'était plus seule contre tous. Enfin quelqu'un qui la soutenait. Même son père ne le faisait pas…

Le Grec et sa nièce se dirigèrent donc vers la Troyenne qui s'était reculée…

« Il est avec nous Maria ! Avec les Troyens ! » S'enjoua Niniel.

« Bonjour, Maria… Moi c'est Ulysse… » Se présenta l'homme.

La Troyenne fit un bond. Ulysse ? Celui qui avait donné l'idée du cheval de Troie ? Le responsable du massacre de ceux qu'elle aimait ? Comment pouvait-il être avec les Troyens alors qu'il les avait massacrés…

« Ulysse… » Murmura Maria en reculant encore.

L'homme comprit ce qu'elle pensait à ce moment là. Et ce n'était pas bien compliqué. Il ne dit rien et se contenta d'attendre. Il vit alors le tatouage de la jeune fille et ajouta prudemment :

« Je suis désolé… »

« … »

La général restait figée. Elle aurait pu venger à ce moment là tout son clan, sa famille, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Ou plutôt quelqu'un : Niniel. Celle-ci d'ailleurs ne comprenait pas la réaction de son amie.

« Maria ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de perdre ta langue ! » Ironisa-t-elle.

« … » Son amie ne l'écoutait plus, son sang bouillait dans ses veines. Elle avait envie de déverser toute sa rancune, toute sa douleur à cet homme qui l'avait tant fait souffrir. Elle, mais aussi tous les Troyens…

« Vous… Vous…. C'est de votre faute… » Murmura-t-elle finalement.

« … »

« Je… je devrais vous tuer pour ce que vous avez fait ! » Reprit-elle, la gorge nouée. Elle regarda son amie. « Mais je ne le ferais pas ! »

Et sur ces mots, elle partit en courant pour ne pas laisser sa haine l'envahir…

« Maria ! » S'écria Niniel, ne comprenant pas et voulant la retenir.

« Laisse… » Intervint son oncle. « Je la comprends… »

« Mais… Pourquoi. » Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. « Tu es avec les Troyens, non ? »

« Niniel, je le suis. Mais les Troyens auront du mal à accepter mon revirement de situation après ce que je leur ai fait… » Expliqua-t-il.

« .. ? Tu...Tu leur as fait quoi ? » S'étonna la jeune Déesse, pas au courant. En effet, le sujet étant tabou, la nouvelle génération n'était pas tout à fait au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé durant la guerre…

« C'est moi qui ait proposé la construction du cheval pour prendre la ville. C'est moi qui ait mis au point cette ruse… »

« NANI ? »

« Oui. C'est moi le responsable de tout cela. C'est à partir de la prise de Troie que tout a basculé pour les Troyens… »

« Mais… Tonton…. Non…. Pas toi… » Balbutia la Déesse de la Lune, sous le choc.

« Rentre chez toi Niniel. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait cela ! »

« On voulait tous que la guerre finisse, Niniel… »

« Mais ce n'est pas une raison ! C'était fourbe ! »

« Je le sais Niniel, mais calme toi… »

« Tu me déçois ! Je te croyais différent !»

La Déesse s'enfuit en courant en pleurs. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé ça de son oncle, lui, si gentil…

L'homme resta seul. Oui. C'était de sa faute. Mais à l'époque, il voulait seulement retrouver sa femme et son enfant… Mais à présent, il s'en voulait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela irait aussi loin avec les Troyens survivants. Que la discrimination et le rejet seraient si forts. Jamais il n'avait voulu ça. Il avait juste voulu retourner chez lui, avec la fierté d'avoir apporté la victoire. Mais pas le massacre des Troyens. De TOUS les Troyens, ou presque… Femmes et enfants y compris…

Mais maintenant, que pouvait-il faire pour se faire pardonner ? Pour que les Troyens l'acceptent malgré ce qu'il avait fait. Il voudrait tellement les aider…

Le grec se promenait tranquillement, repensant à la terrible guerre, quand soudain, il entendit non loin un chant dans lequel se dégageait une tristesse infinie. Il porta son regard sur un arbre non loin et s'y dirigea. Maria chantait une traditionnelle chanson troyenne, parlant de la guerre, se rappelant son passé. Mais en plein milieu du refrain, elle se stoppa et se mit sur ses gardes. Elle sentait quelqu'un se rapprocher. Bien qu'il n'y ait aucune aura agressive, la Déesse se prépara à dégainer son sabre. Et quand l'homme se retrouva près de l'arbre, elle sauta de sa branche pour atterrir sur l'herbe fraîche, et sortit son arme…

« Je ne te veux aucun mal.. » Déclara doucement le Dieu…

« …. » Maria restait sceptique. Ulysse était là, devant elle. Le responsable désigné de tous ses malheurs et de ceux de tout son clan. « Partez… » Murmura-t-elle en rangeant son sabre. « Et laissez moi tranquille. »

Mais l'homme ne bougea pas d'un pouce et continua à la regarder.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout ce qui vous arrive…. »

« Tss…. »

« Je ne voulais pas que ça aille aussi loin. Je… Je voulais juste que la guerre finisse. Retrouver ma famille… »

Ces mots étaient de trop pour la Déesse qui répliqua :

« Moi aussi j'aimerais retrouver ma famille ! Mais je… Je ne peux plus ! Par votre faute ! »

« Le conflit ne pouvait pas durer éternellement… »

« Ce n'est pas une raison ! »

« Je le sais bien… »

« Vous étiez sur le point de lever le siège ! »

« Mais je… »

Le Dieu n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose que Maria se jeta sur lui et le menaça d'un poignard sous la gorge.

« Je ne vous pardonnerai pas ! Aucun de mon clan ne vous pardonnera ! A cause de VOUS, nous subissons la pire des discriminations ! Nous sommes marqués comme des animaux ! Nous n'avons aucuns droits ! Vous ne savez PAS ce que j'ai subi ! Ce que NOUS avons subi ! » Cria-t-elle, folle de rage et de haine.

« Vas-y. »

« … ? »

« Tue moi. Je ne supporte plus ce que j'ai fait…Niniel ne t'en voudra pas. Elle ne te dénoncera pas. Maintenant qu'elle sait, elle aussi. »

La jeune fille commença à se calmer et relâcha son emprise sur Ulysse. C'était la première fois qu'elle n'avait pas su garder son sang froid. Et la parole du Grec l'avait ramenée à la réalité…

« Vous êtes l'oncle de Niniel… Je…. Je ne ferais pas ça… C'est mon amie… »

« Je pense qu'elle m'en veux horriblement de lui avoir masquer la vérité. Alors n'hésite pas… Si tu peux venger ton clan par ma mort… »

« …. »

La Déesse le regardait fixement. Il n'avait aucune peur de mourir, ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Et cela, Maria le remarqua. Il s'en voulait vraiment, ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air pour l'attendrir. La général, redevenue calme, répondit alors qu'elle ne le tuerait pas, étonnant ainsi l'homme.

« Niniel ne vous en voudra pas longtemps, vous verrez… »

« Cela m'étonnerait… »

« Vous êtes de sa famille. Elle vous pardonnera… Et puis… Vous ne saviez pas forcément ce qu'allait faire l'armée pendant la prise… »

« Maria… Tu as beau être jeune, tu possèdes une très grande sagesse… »

« Vous vous trompez… je ne suis pas sage… »

« C'est ce que tu crois… »

Il remarqua alors que la jeune fille avait la tête baissée, regardant son tatouage.

« J'aime beaucoup les chevaux, et vous ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. C'est un très noble animal… »

« Je trouve aussi… »

« Et même quand il est domestiqué, il reste fier, noble… » Reprit-il, faisant rire nerveusement Maria. « Comme vous, comme toi… Je vous admire beaucoup, tu sais ? »

« … »

« Vous résistez malgré tout ce que les Grecs vous font subir. Comme les chevaux qui résistent toujours, enfermés dans leur enclos… »

« Pourrons-nous un jour, nous échapper de nos enclos ? » Demanda-t-elle tristement. Le Grec ne répondit pas. Peut être que ce ne sera jamais le cas. Il ne fallait pas lui donner de faux espoirs, elle pourrait en ressortir déçue…

Mais Maria, reprit, les yeux dans le vague…

« Les chevaux… Beaucoup de Troyens les admiraient… maintenant, ils les détestent, les craignent… Tout ça, à cause du cheval de Troie… »

« J'avoue que… C'était fourbe. Nous avons gagné en vous prenant par surprise. Ce n'était pas loyal. Mais ce n'est qu'après que je me suis rendu compte de cela… »

« Vous vouliez revoir votre famille… »

« Ce n'était pas une raison… » Avoua-t-il tristement.

« … »

« Tout à l'heure, tu avais raison Maria… J'aurais pu la retrouver sans que tout ça ne se passe. Nous étions sur le point de lever le siège…. Mais ma fierté m'a sans doute aveuglé… »

« Athéna vous l'avait demandé. Vous ne pouviez pas la contredire… »

« Maria, tu es vraiment exceptionnelle… » Fit-il remarquer.

« Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? »

La jeune fille le regarda avec de grands yeux étonné, alors il ajouta, un doux sourire sur son visage : « Tu es Troyenne. Et pourtant, tu me défends en ce moment. Alors que je suis responsable de tout ce qui s'est passé… Niniel, elle ne me pardonnera pas, je le sais… Elle ne me défendra pas aussi spontanément que tu le fais. Mais ce que je te demande, c'est pourquoi tu me défends autant ? »

« Je vous sens sincère, c'est tout… »

« Crois-tu que Niniel me pardonnera ? Elle compte vraiment pour moi, et je… Je… »

Maria esquissa un sourire. A sa place, ses oncles auraient eu la même réaction. S'ils étaient encore en vie…

« Si une Troyenne peut vous pardonner, elle le fera… »

« …. ? Tu… »

« Oui… »

**-Fin du Flash Back-**

Maria ouvrit doucement ses paupières et vit le jeune général qui l'enserrait. Elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras. Lui, au moins, l'acceptait comme elle était. Et cela lui importait peu qu'elle soit troyenne ou reine . Il l'aimait comme ça, naturelle, et se fichait éperdument de ses origines…

La Déesse caressa doucement le torse de son amant, redessinant chaque contour de ses muscles.

« Il est vraiment trop beau… » Pensa-t-elle alors. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux ébènes du jeune homme et soupira. Elle devait partir pour s'entraîner. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul et partir sans le réveiller. Mais il dormait si bien. Et elle devait absolument préparer sa prestation de l'après midi. Le soleil était déjà levé. Elle n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps…

Sans un bruit, elle se leva et s'habilla, puis, avant de sortir, déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres du Dieu, qui, inconsciemment dans son sommeil, se mit à sourire en murmurant un « Maria ».

La jeune fille émit un petit rire discret, amusée, et décidée, partit s'entraîner…

_Voilà pour ce dix-septième chapitre ^^ ! Pas très très long mais …. plein de souvenirs ^^_

* * *

**_Le prochain risque d'être coupé en plusieurs chapitres car il est assez long. Mais je crois que pour l'instant, c'est le chapitre dont je suis le plus fière ! (Maria je sais pas mais...XD)_**

**Maria :** Snif ! Pourquoi je peux pas rester avec mon Taishou ?

**Niniel :** Parce que tu dois aller t'entraîner Maria. C'est important !

**Maria **: Pourquoi ?

**Niniel **: Euh...Parce que...

**Maria :** Tu vois ? T'as pas de raison valable à me donner ! Donc je reste à dormir ! Voilaaaa

**Niniel **: Mais on peut pas ! Les chapitres sont déjà écrits !

**Maria **: Nan nan nan ! Un point c'est tout ! Pas de raisons valables = on réécrit tout !

**Niniel **: ….

**Maria :** T'es quand même pas en train de chercher !

**Niniel:** Si

**Maria :** …. T_T

**Niniel :** Hin hin hin! J'ai trouvé : si on réécrit, c'est moi qui m'en occupe ! Et tu ne seras plus jamais avec ton Taishou!

**Maria :** Ah non ! Alors je te sépare de ton Konzen !

**Niniel :** Et moi je te marie avec l'Empereur!

**Maria :** Et toi avec Ritoten !

**Niniel:** :S

**Maria :** :S

**Niniel **: C'était mieux avant hein?

**Maria:** Ouais...

**Niniel :** Alors on réécrit pas.

**Maria:** Je peux retrouver mon Taishou ?

**Niniel :** Non ! Va t'entraîner ! J'ai hâte au chapitre suivant ^^


	18. L'ombre du Passé

**Titre : Paradis Perdu**

**Résumé : **500 ans avant l'arrivée de Goku, notre paradis en pleine crise tente un rapprochement avec celui de Tempo, Kenren et Konzen… Mais l'arrivée de ces étrangers bouleversera le quotidien bien morne de nos 3 petits dieux ^^ ! Couples : vous verrez^^

**Auteurs :** 2 fans totalement déjantées (c'est pas moi qui l'ait dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les perso nous appartiennent….euuuh…ok….on avait dit sérieux…Mais à deux on l'est jamais alors…. ! OK : Tous les perso de la Grandissime Kazuya Minekura sont pas à nous malheureusement…. (Allez rien qu'un petit peu ?) Mais certains sont à nous quand même !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

**Niniel **: Yes ! Mes deux chapitres préférés ! Enfin !

**Maria :** Pourquoi deux ?

**Niniel :** Parce que j'ai du le couper en deux tellement il était long, sinon c'était indigeste ^^ : donc si vous le pouvez, lisez le second dans la foulée !

**Konzen :** Il parle de quoi ton chapitre ?

**Niniel :** Euh...de choses.

**Maria** _(intéressée) _: De choses comment ? De choses pas clean ? Pas nettes ?

**Niniel :** Non -.-''... De choses importantes.

**Maria :** Bah ça peut être pas clean ET important !

**Niniel :** Ah ? Tu crois ?

**Maria :** Voui ^^ ! Regarde, par exemple, si tu commences à BIIIIIP avec ton BIIIIP pour lui faire BIIIIP c'est très très important de penser à le BIIIP pour lui donner un max de plaisir !

**Konzen et Niniel** _(choqués)_ : Ah...ouais...

**Kenren :** Ah...Pas mal je retiens l'idée !

**Maria :** Merci ^^ : j'ai de l'expérience héhéhé ! Bon alors Niniel, de quoi ça parle ce chapitre ?

**Niniel** _(toujours choquée) _: ….Sais plus...Lisez...

**Maria :** Je la secoue pour le bonus de la fin ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**-Chapitre dix-huit-**

**L'Ombre du passé...**

Le jour pointait à peine dans la chambre des appartements de Niniel et pourtant, celle-ci ne dormait déjà plus…S'éveillant peu à peu, elle se retourna vers le jeune Dieu dont les bras l'enserraient encore…

« Tu dors ? » murmura-t-elle en lui caressant la joue.

Aucune réponse, alors elle descendit ses mains sur son torse et lui susurra en riant :

« Réveille-toi…Le coq a chanté et le Soleil ne se lève pas ! »

« … ? Niniel ? »

« Hai, qui veux-tu que ce soit dans cette tenue, dans tes bras et dans cette chambre avec toi ? »

« Personne à part toi... »Répondit-il, sincère.

Elle l'embrassa avec passion en se lovant contre sa peau si douce, puis décida d'en profiter encore un peu puisque aujourd'hui était un jour de repos et qu'elle savait que Maria ne reviendrait pas au moins avant midi…

« Konzen ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu en penses quoi des Troyens ? »

« Nani ? Oh….Ça te dirait pas de parler d'autre chose ? La politique….y'en a raz-la casquette…. »

« Ah ? Désolée… »

Comme le silence s'installait, Konzen comprit qu'il devrait répondre …sinon la Déesse ne parlerait de rien d'autre !

« Bon…Les Troyens ? Bah…J'en pense rien. »

« Rien ? »

« Rien. »

Niniel se mit à rire doucement alors le Dieu s'étonna :

« C'est pas drôle, qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? »

« C'est…si bien…de pouvoir répondre cela ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Tu es libre non ? »

« Libre ? Moi ? Je crois que, malgré les apparences, il n'y a pas de personne moins libre que moi, à part peut-être l'Empereur Céleste ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« …Konzen, je dois entretenir les valeurs de mon clan, soutenir ma famille – qui d'ailleurs n'est plus en bonne posture depuis quelques temps mais c'est une autre histoire – servir ma couronne, déterminer des lois, lier des alliances, faire de la diplomatie, m'engager dans des traités, éviter les guerres intestines et les luttes d'influence….En plus de cela, je dois aider Maria et tous les autres Troyens, assouplir les relations et lutter à chaque instant pour eux….Je suis totalement tiraillée entre ces deux clans. C'est d'ailleurs incroyable que je sois encore en vie ^^ ! »

« Celui qui te touche je le désintègre. »Grogna-t-il

« T'es tout kawai….^^ »

« C'est si important que ça d'être Grec ou Troyen ? »

« Oh que oui ! Plus que tu ne le penses ! «

« Ah…Et il y a d'autres personnes comme toi pour aider les Troyens ? »

« …^^ »

« Réponds ! »Ordonna-t-il.

« Euh….Il y avAIT. »

« Ils sont…. ? »

« Oui. Ils étaient considérés comme des traîtres et rejetés presque autant que ceux qu'ils défendaient. Ils ont été très peu…et sont morts pour la plupart – assassinés – à en croire ce que m'a dit Papa. »

« E-Et toi alors ? »S'inquiéta Konzen en se relevant sur ses coudes.

« Bah moi je suis plus considérée comme une illuminée ! »Blagua-t-elle « Je dois être vue comme la pauvre débile qui n'a pas compris le sens de la vie ! Mais….au fil du temps…J'ai renforcé mes arguments et j'ai tenu bon face à ma famille d'abord, puis face à la société…Le combat est dur et très long, mais quand je pense à ce qu'ils peuvent subir, eux, ça me donne la force de continuer à me battre. »

« Maintenant que j'ai répondu, on peut passer à autre chose que de la politique ? »

« Hmmm….Ça dépend ? Quoi donc ? »Reprit la Déesse de la Nuit, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

« Dis ? C'était qui en détail le type d'hier soir…ce Kein… »

« Niniel avait pris les devants et plaqué ses lèvres sur celle du blond pour le faire taire…Usant de ses pouvoirs elle entoura l'entité de Konzen avec la sienne, leur procurant un sentiment de bonheur intense…

« Dis tu m'aimes Konzen ? »

« Oui…Je t'aime… »

2 heures plus tard, Konzen décida de retourner à son bureau pour travailler un peu.

« T'es sur ? »Demanda tristement Niniel.

« Hai. Avec les réunions, j'ai pas le temps. Alors imagine l'immense retard que je dois avoir ! »

« OK….Moi je….Je vais aller me balader. »Inventa-t-elle, ayant une idée en tête.

« … ?Bon …Te perd pas ! »La railla-t-il

« Pfff…Même pas vrai. »Bougonna la Déesse.

Seulement, sur le chemin de son bureau, Konzen rencontra Kanzeon, qui l'interpella :

« Oy ! Mon neveu adoré ! »

« Je l'ai pas vue…Je l'ai pas vue… »Se répétait intérieurement le Dieu, en accélérant le pas.

« KONZEN DOJIIIIII ! »S'exclama-t-elle.

« Kuso…Je peux pas dire que je l'ai pas entendue…. »

Il se retourna et lança méchamment (nda : avec la tête style Konzen très aimable des mauvais jours ^^ : je vous fais pas de dessin…)

« Naniiiii ? »

« Tu es bien matinal ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette aile du palais ? »

« Pourquoi il est quelle heure ? »Rétorqua-t-il sèchement, zappant immédiatement la deuxième partie de la question.

« A peine 8 heures ! Ça ne te ressemble pas, ma petite marmotte adorée !^^ »

« Tch'. Tu me saoules j'ai plus 3 ans, vieille peau ! Je me lève quand je veux. »

Il tourna les talons mais la Kwannon ayant trouvée sa cible préférée, le rattrapa :

« En tout cas, tu étais drôlement plus chou à 3 ans ! »

« Ch'ui grand. C'est pas parce que tu m'as élevé que je dois te rendre des comptes O. K ? Lâche-moi tu me gaves. J'ai autre chose à faire que de te parler. »

« Tu sais que ça doit être la plus longue phrase que tu m'aies jamais adressé de ta vie ? C'est émouvant…T_T… »Ironisa la Kwannon. « Bon...Pas forcément la plus gentille mais… »

« Je peux toujours faire pire. »

« Je n'en doute pas mon cher neveu. »

« Alors dégage ! »

« Noooon. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ! »

« Grrr…J'vais te buter sérieux si tu continues ! »Prévint-il.

« Mon tout petit Konzen…Tu as l'air triste dis-moi ? »

« Triste ? »Répéta-t-il.

« Oui . C'est surprenant ^^ ! »Ironisa-t-elle.

« Tch' ! Va-t'en ! »

« Tu devrais être moins seul : tu serais plus joyeux à mon avis ! Pourquoi ne pas te lier d'amitié avec les étrangères ? »

« Ça m'énerve. »Trancha-t-il, ne voulant pas révéler à quiconque sa relation ( et surtout pas à sa vieille tante de ***…bon je m'énerve la ….)

« Mais **tout** t'énerve dis-moi cher neveu ? »

« Oui. »

« Il faut vraiment que ça change. Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas finir dans ton coin tout seul ! » La Kwannon s'interrompit avec un sourire cynique et reprit : « Tout bien réfléchi….Tu es **déjà** tout seul dans ton coin XD ( nyark nyark) »

« …. »

« Non ? »

« Je vais te tuer…DEGAGE DE MA ROUUUUTE ! »

Le Dieu partit à toute allure vers son bureau, devant la Bodhisattva qui pensa sournoisement :

« Tu va pas t'en tirer comme ça toi…Je suis sure qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose et je veux le savoir ! Non ! Mieux…héhéhé…Je veux que ce soit TOI qui me le dise…mouhahaha ! » (T_T elle est diabolique….)

De son côté, Niniel regardait l'heure en s'habillant avec une tenue qui ne correspondait pas à ce qu'elle portait d'habitude: une tenue d'entraînement.

« Bon. avec un peu de chance, je serais de retour pour 11 heure et Maria ne pourra pas m'engueuler – enfin façon de parler – parce qu'elle saura pas que je suis aller m'entraîner avec lui ! Voila ! Tout va biiiien ^^ ! »

Elle rangea un peu sa chambre puis se glissa discrètement à l'extérieur.

« Chouette : il fait pas encore tout à fait jour ! Je me perdrais pas normalement…bon c'est euuuh…à gauche ! »

Elle se dirigea vers le couloir de gauche, puis s'arrêta d'un seul coup.

« Ou…alors à droite ? »Se demanda-t-elle en riant de sa propre faiblesse : « Je suis encore devant ma porte et je suis déjà perdue ^^ »

TOC TOC TOC !

« … ? Entrez ! » Claqua Konzen. « Quoi encore toi ? »

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon cher neveu ! »S'exclama Kanzeon, moqueuse.

« Kestuveux ? »Gronda Konzen en serrant fort sa plume dans sa main, pensant que se serait gâcher le rangement de Maria que de lancer ( encore) sa plume sur sa tante, et donc, par extension, sur le mur…

« Moi ? T'annoncer une grande nouvelle ! »

Comme le Dieu blond la regardait d'un air dubitatif et…limite stressé ( à chaque fois qu'elle a une nouvelle…il lui arrive un truc louche !^^), la Déesse reprit, boudeuse :

« Surtout ne feint pas ton enthousiasme mon cher neveu… »

« …Dis ce que tu as à me dire et fous-moi la paix…. ! –.–'' Je suis fatigué de t'entendre... »

« Si tu es comme ça avec tes invitées, ça va être dur… »Commença mystérieusement sa tante en jouant avec une fleur qu'elle avait piqué dans le petit vase du bureau du blond.

« Hein ? Quels invités ? »

« J'ai trouvé le moyen de te donner le sourire ! »

« … »

« Je vais te trouver une femme ! »

« … »

« … »

« Q-Quoi ? » Balbutia-t-il, pensant à une mauvaise blague.

« Tu en as mis du temps ^^ »Ironisa-t-elle.

« …. »

« …..^^ »

« Stop ! Temps mort ! T'as dis QUOI vieille carne ? »

« Je vais te trouver une femme ! »Répéta-t-elle, tout sourire.

« Dégage de mon bureau avec tes idées saugrenues ! J'ai pas besoin de toi pour me... enfin… » S'énerva-t-il « J'ai pas besoin de femme ! »

« Tu es sur ? Ça te rendrait heureux ! »

« Je SUIS heureux ! »S'écria-t-il en se levant.

« Ah ? Mais on ne peut pas être heureux ET solitaire : c'est impossible !Oo… »

« …Je-vais-te-tuer-si-tu-continues…. »Grogna Konzen en se contenant de justesse pour éviter l'explosion.

« Pfff ! Foutaises ! »

« Laisse-moi… »Maugréa-t-il, fatigué, en se rasseyant.

« Oh non…On va célébrer un ma-ri-a-ge..^^ » S'entêta la Kwannon en séparant bien les syllabes du dernier mot.

« IL N'Y AURA AUCUN MARIAGE ! »Hurla le Dieu, fou de rage.

« Et pourquoi ? Donne-moi une seule raison d'y renoncer ? »Ricana Kanzeon, son idée bien incrustée dans sa tête.

«Mais ! J'en sais rien moi ! Je…Je… »Balbutia-t-il, pris au piège .

« Tu vois ? Alors je t'organise un rendez-vous avec la fille de… »Commença la Kwannon

« Arrête-ça ! »La coupa Konzen, vaincu.

« Pouuurquoiiiii ? »

« Tu l'as fait exprès… »Rumina-t-il, la tête posée dans ses mains sur son bureau, fatigué….terriblement fatigué….

« Je ne veux que ton bonheur mon neveu…. »Glissa-t-elle sournoisement pour l'achever, attendant la suite avec joie.

« Je ne veux pas me marier ! »Déclara-t-il, bien résolu à ne pas dévoiler la vérité, dans un regain de volonté.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est têtu bon sang ! » _Pensa la Kwannon

« Mais Konzen ! »Reprit-elle. « Il faut que tu t'ouvres aux autres. Alors je vais de ce pas chercher…. »Commença-t-elle en partant.

« Arrête… »Murmura le Dieu, lui attrapant le poignet, les yeux baissés vers le sol.

« Et pourquoi ? » Insista-t-elle avec un regard aussi sournois que son sourire. ( C'est de la torture T_T)

« …. » Il la fixa froidement, sans rien dire, alors elle retourna dans le bureau en riant intérieurement :

_« Le faire craquer n'est pas facile, mais qu'est-ce que je peux m'amuser ^^…C'est fou ! »_Pensa Kanzeon.

« J'ai…Je…J'aime déjà quelqu'un. »

Kanzeon leva subitement le regard sur son neveu : jamais elle n'aurait vraiment cru l'entendre prononcer le mot « aimer »…Ça jamais…

« Qui ? » Souffla-t-elle, un peu déboussolée tout de même.

Konzen soupira, s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise et regarda le cadre photo posé à côté d'un tas de papiers…

« Je le savais…. »Souffla sa tante, redevenue mesquine.

« Alors maintenant barre-toi. »

« Ah ça non ! Si tu as trouvé toi-même la femme, ça me facilite le boulot, j'ai plus que le mariage à organiser ! »

« Encore UN mot dans ce genre et tu disparais. »Gronda-t-il, serrant trèèèès fort sa plume d'oie.

« Allons ne me remercie pas ! On va aller la trouver tous les deux ! »

« Naniiii O.o ? SHINE ! »Cria-t-il en lançant (eh oui) la pauvre plume.

La Kwannon l'évita facilement en soupirant puis sortit.

« Reviens ! »Cria Konzen, éperdu.

« Non ! »Chantonna-t-elle.

Le Dieu fulmina, mais sortit de son bureau en courant, pour rattraper sa tante et l'assassiner avant qu'elle ne trouve Niniel…

Entre temps, Niniel était arrivée jusqu'aux appartements des invités étrangers et demanda à un garde celui de Keinan est de ses hommes.

« Celui du Capitaine ou celui de ses hommes ? »

« Ils n'ont pas le même ? »

« Non. »

« Celui du Capitaine alors ? »

« Au fond à droite. »Indiqua-t-il.

« Merci. »

Elle toqua, attendit, toqua à nouveau, puis décida d'entrer. Elle le trouva encore endormi : il ressemblait à un homme normal comme ça, pas à un sournois et féroce assassin…ou pire... –.–'' . D'ailleurs c'était assez rare qu'il dorme vraiment. Niniel l'avait toujours vu somnoler…à tel point qu'elle s'était dit que Keinan n'était pas un Dieu normal ! Elle s'approcha de lui en souriant et envoya son entité louve réveiller le serpent endormi. Avant même qu'elle ne l'effleure, il ouvrit les yeux, alors elle se jeta sur lui en même temps que sa louve pour le maintenir entre ses crocs.

« Je t'ai eu Keinan ! »S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

« Non… »Soupira-t-il. « C'est moi. »

« … ? »

La Déesse de la Lune sentit le froid d'une lame lui caresser gentiment la nuque alors elle demanda :

« Bah ? »

« Des questions ? »

« …Deux : d'abord comment tu as fait pour sortir une lame aussi vite . ? Et la seconde, comment ça se fait que ton corps arrive à ne pas suivre ton esprit ? Tu devrais être en position de danger, pas d'attaque ! »

« Pour la lame, c'est 22 ans d'entraînement intensif. Pour l'entité, j'ai toujours eu ce don. Mais je pense que n'importe qui peut le faire avec un peu de patience, de calme et de volonté. »

« … »

Comme elle le regardait avec des yeux avides, le Dieu ironisa : « Je crois que j'ai trouvé l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui. »

« Cool ! On s'y met ? »

« Dis ? Ça te dirait pas de me réveiller plus doucement un jour ? »

« Non : un jour je t'aurais: un point c'est tout. »

Keinan sourit puis posa ses mains autour de la taille de la Déesse, qui pour une fois, ne dit rien. Elle s'en voulait un peu pour hier…Le Dieu descendit progressivement sur ses hanches et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Allez : met-toi au travail, sinon je ne vais plus te lâcher… »

« Salut boss ! »Clamèrent ses deux hommes en rentrant. « Ah ? On dérange ? »Se moquèrent-ils.

« Hmpf…non rentrez les gars. L'ordre de mission est posé sur mon bu…oh kuso ! Je l'ai foutu où ? » Se demanda-t-il en lâchant Niniel et en sautant du lit, pour attraper ses vêtements.

« 'Jour Déesse Niniel ! »Salua Nankin.

« Bonjour ^^…. »

« 'Lut Niniel ! »Rajouta Sano, bien connu de la jeune Déesse.

« Bonjour Sano. »

« Attendez-moi les mecs. Je crois qu'il est chez l'Empereur. Je vais le chercher. »Ordonna Keinan en partant

Le silence s'installa entre les trois restants, jusqu'à ce que Niniel, plongée dans ses pensées, demande :

« Quel âge a Keinan déjà ? »

« Le Capitaine ? 30 ans pourquoi ? Vous ne le saviez pas ? Même si il ne les fait pas du tout le veinard ^^ ! » Déclara Nankin.

« Si si…C'est bien ce que je pensais… »

« Les gars ! Je l'ai ! »

« Merci chef ! Nous on fonce alors ! »

« Hmm...Revenez entiers –.–''. »

Keinan était revenu entre deux et lança ironiquement à Niniel tandis que ses deux soldats partaient :

« 30 ans oui… Pourquoi je t'intéresse ? XD »

« Pas vrai ! Je viens juste de me dire que tu m'as menti tout à l'heure : 30-22=8… »

« Et ? »

« Tu n'as pas pu commencer à manier la dague à 8 ans. »

« Hé….Que sais-tu de moi au fond ? »

« Euh….Pas grand-chose… »Avoua-t-elle.

« …Alors ça ne fait rien. Met-toi au travail. »

Mais Niniel, de nature têtue (personne n'avait remarqué j'espère ^^) le regardait avec insistance…

« Quoi ? »

« Raconte allez ! D'où tu viens ? Comment tu as atterris là ! Allez Keinan ! »

« Non… »

La Déesse, sachant qu'elle pouvait jouer au moins sur un point avec le Capitaine, pensa à Maria qui elle ne s'en priverait pas, et décida pour une fois de l'imiter…Elle posa ses mains sur le torse du Dieu à la chemise ouverte, et le fit s'assoir sur le lit en caressant doucement ses muscles saillants. Une fois sur le lit, elle glissa doucement sur lui et fit de son mieux pour qu'il ne décroche pas son regard du sien…Avec succès, ce qui lui fit monter une pointe de fierté (elle comprenait que Maria s'en vante parfois si elle arrivait à chaque fois à ce point à les manipuler ses conquêtes). Mais elle laissa là le Dieu enivré par son regard lunaire et s'allongea à côté de lui, ses mains toujours sur son torse…

« Allez…Pour moi ? »Le pria-t-elle.

« T'es pas une louve…T'es une vipère XD… »Constata-t-il.

« Keinan : si tu me racontes tu auras le droit à quelque chose… »

« Vrai ? »Demanda-t-il en se tournant sur le côté pour la voir. « Fais attention je suis toujours très exigeant. »Répondit-il avec un sourire pervers.

« Hmm…Qui sais je suis peut-être la plus exigeante des deux ^^… ! »

« Dans ce cas, je dois te prévenir Niniel : cette histoire, personne ne l'a entendue depuis…un bon nombre d'années. Le dernier à pouvoir se vanter de la connaître, c'est ton père. Tu seras la troisième, le premier étant bien sur l'Empereur. »

Il marqua une pause, puis commença, pas à l'aise du tout, ce qui était très rare chez lui :

« Tout commence lors d'une nuit où la lune n'était pas. Cette nuit là naquit un petit garçon pas comme les autres. Toute la nuit, son clan fêta la naissance de ce garçon si attendu : le dernier d'une longue lignée de princes héritiers…Celui qui succèderait à la tête du Clan lorsque le temps serait venu…Le clan du petit garçon était plutôt de nature guerrière mais jamais sans motif valable. Le petit Dieu grandit alors dans une atmosphère de paix, de joie, et d'amitié…Entouré par sa famille et ses amis, il apprit très précocement à se servir de ses pouvoirs, puissants chez lui par nature. Pourtant, un jour, alors que le petit garçon venait d'avoir ses quatre ans, son clan entra en guerre contre une cité maudite. En première ligne, forts de leurs pouvoirs, les membres du clan décimaient leurs ennemis. Mais jamais ni femmes, ni enfants : c'étaient une des grandes règles de ce peuple guerrier. En effet, dans ce clan tout le monde se battait à partir de 10 ans, filles ou garçons. Seulement, la cité était défendue par de simples mortels certes, mais épaulés par de véritables Dieux…Lorsqu'il fallut entreprendre une mission que seul mon…enfin le clan du petit garçon pouvait réaliser, leur roi, père du petit garçon, refusa, car elle était contre les principes du clan. Ses ennemis ne lui laissèrent pas la même chance….Par crainte de ce clan qui à lui seul pouvait leur apporter la défaite, les Dieux protecteurs de la Cité ennemie envoyèrent la moitié de l'armée sur…sur…le clan endormi. A peine une quarantaine de Dieux, Déesses, certains pas plus de douze ans, tous avec deux ou trois servants guerriers eux aussi…Ce fut une nuit horrible…Il n'y avait partout que flammes, cris, souffrances et ténèbres… »

Keinan, plongé dans ses pensées, semblait revivre son passé. Patiente, Niniel attendait, la gorge serrée.

**-Flash back-**

« Keinan….Va dormir ! »Lança un Dieu de la vingtaine environ.

« Nan j'veux pas ! Elle est où maman ? »Bouda le garçon.

« A la guerre ! »

«Encore ? Mais…elle avait dit qu'elle reviendrait ce soir pour me lire une histoire ! »

« Une histoire ? Mais quel rêveur tu fais petit frère… » Sourit le Dieu en ébouriffant le petit. « Je te rappelle que nous sommes des Dieux Guerriers Keinan, pas des Dieux conteurs d'histoires pour s'endormir ! »

« Mais j'aime bien moi…. »

Le petit Dieu sauta alors de joie en voyant apparaître devant lui sa mère.

« Maman ! T'as pas mal ? T'es pas blessée ? »

« Non mon chéri….Maman va bien. Komaru ? Répète à ton père et à ton oncle de maintenir la garde ce soir ! »

« Pourquoi ? »S'étonna le grand frère.

« …Je ne suis pas tranquille… »

« Hai. »

« On t'as fait du mal maman ? T'es toute pleine de sang…. »

« Non Keinan. Je n'ai rien aujourd'hui. »

« Alors tu me liras mon histoire ? » S'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Oui. Mais avant je vais aller retirer tout ça…et prier pour les âmes de morts au combat. »

« Pas celles des méchants hein ? »

« Des méchants ? Où vois-tu des méchants Keinan ? » Répondit mystérieusement la mère avec un sourire.

« Euh…Ceux qui vous font du mal sont des méchants ! Ceux qui font verser du sang sont des méchants ! »

« Du sang…En vois-tu sur mon armure ? »

« Oui. Plein ! » Affirma le petit Dieu.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas le mien Keinan. »

« …Tu es une méchante aussi alors ? Mais si tout le monde est méchant alors pourquoi on fait la guerre ? »Déplora le petit d'un air innocent.

« Pour la bêtise mon fils…Pour la bêtise… » Finit la maman en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Tu viendras hein ? »

« Oui allez ! Ouste au lit ! »

15 minutes plus tard, le petit jouait dans son lit avec un petit cheval en bois. Sa mère vint rapidement le rejoindre et demanda :

« Alors quelle histoire ? »

« Celle du petit cheval ! Celle du petit cheval ! »

« Encore celle-là ? Bon… »

La Déesse ouvrit un petit livre bleu posé non loin puis commença :

_« Il était une fois un petit poulain, né dans une grand troupeau de chevaux libres. Sa maman et son papa étaient les chefs du troupeau, alors il était très heureux. Mais un jour, alors que tous ses amis dormaient encore, le petit poulain décida de partir plus loin, pour voir au-delà de la vallée qui avait été toute sa vie…Il découvrit tout un monde de couleurs, de sons et d'animaux, mais rien ne lui plaisait autant que la vie de son troupeau. Lorsqu'il revint, tôt au matin, il s'aperçut pourtant avec effroi que tout son clan, toute sa famille, avait disparue… »_

« Ah ! Pourquoi ils sont plus là ? Il est tout le seul le petit cheval Oo ? » S'écria le petit, horrifié par le fait que le poulain soit seul.

« Non Keinan…_Car le petit poulain se mit à pleurer et un petit oiseau l'entendit :_

_- Qu'as-tu donc à pleurer ainsi ? Lui demanda-t-il._

_- Ma famille a disparue…Répondit le poulain_

_- Si tu pouvais voler comme moi, tu les retrouverais plus facilement ! Se moqua le petit oiseau en partant dans les nuages._

« J'aime pas les oiseaux ! » Décréta Keinan, faisant la moue en croisant les bras. La mère sourit et continua :

_« Le petit poulain se remit alors à pleurer et lança au ciel :_

_-Un jour je volerais plus haut que le soleil ! Plus haut que les étoiles !_

_Il continua à marcher et croisa la route d'un chien…Lorsqu'il expliqua ses problèmes, le chien se mit à rire :_

_-Ce sont les humains qui les ont emmenés. Mais si tu avais été aussi fort que moi, tu aurais pu les en empêcher ! _

_Puis le chien s'en fut. Le petit poulain, désespéré, s'allongea en maudissant la Terre :_

_-Un jour, je courrais plus vite que le vent ! Je serais plus fort que les montagnes !_

_Mais, sans force, il se résigna à abandonner tout espoir. C'est alors qu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec un tout petit serpent, qui pleurait lui aussi. »_

« J'aime bien le petit serpent. » Commenta Keinan.

« Tu vas me laisser lire ?^^ Bon…_Le poulain et le petit serpent partagèrent leurs larmes et leurs soucis…La famille du petit serpent, lui, avait été massacrée par les humains. Ils décidèrent_ _alors de faire route ensemble pour libérer la famille emprisonnée. Ils jurèrent tous les deux de rester ensemble et de ne jamais se quitter…Alors ils grandirent ensemble, souffrirent ensemble et apprirent ensemble. L'amitié les liant, ils devinrent plus forts de jour en jour… Et puis vint le moment tant attendu, le petit serpent et le poulain aperçurent le camp des humains… _La suite demain Keinan ! »

« Oh non ! » Protesta-t-il en sortant sa tête de dessous la couverture.

« Maman est fatiguée mon chéri… »

« Bon…Mais c'est promis alors ! Demain hein ? »

« C'est promis ^^… »Finit la maman en riant.

Durant la nuit, le petit Dieu se leva. Il faisait tout noir alors il se saisit de son petit cheval en bois et se dirigea à tâtons dans les couloirs du palais : les adultes faisaient tous la fête ce soir là, ayant remporté une grande bataille, presque à eux tous seuls…

« Mes chers amis ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai du prendre une grande décision à l'encontre des directives de l'Empereur… » Annonça le roi.

Keinan entendit alors tout son clan se taire. Respectueux, il se faufila jusque sous la table sans se faire voir pour entendre la suite, curieux de tout.

« Il se trouve qu'en combinant nos pouvoirs avec ceux de certains Dieux Originels, nous pourrions entrer dans la cité. Mais cela impliquerait…de lourdes pertes dans nos rangs. Et les hommes de l'Armée alliée sont bouillants de haine et de rancœur…Je crains un massacre et non une reddition. J'ai donc refusé. »

« … »

Un murmure s'éleva parmi les membres du clan puis de grands « Hourra ! » retentirent.

« Je suis content que vous approuviez ma décision…Il en aurait découlé des atrocités et si jamais invasion ou victoire il doit y avoir, je ferais tout mon possible pour que nos vaillants ennemis soient honorés, et surtout, leurs familles épargnées. »

« Ouais ! »Crièrent les autres.

Sous la table, le petit Keinan écouta ses anciens en jouant avec son petit cheval. Discret, il ne se fit pas remarquer et les adultes sombrèrent bien vite dans les joies de la fête et de l'alcool…Bientôt, malgré les bruits incessants, le petit Dieu s'endormit.

« … ? »

Keinan se réveilla subitement, les sens en alerte. Quelque chose clochait. C'était…trop calme. Bien trop calme.

« Maman ? »

Plus personne n'était là : que des cadavres de bouteilles et autres plats refroidis…Au loin, en tendant l'oreille, Keinan entendit des bruits de …bataille ?

« Maman ! »S'écria-t-il en s'élançant vers les plaines du domaine non loin.

Ce qu'il y découvrit était atroce : des centaines et des centaines de Dieux attaquaient le reste de son clan, sans relâche, les encerclant. Autour, les corps sans vie de ses cousins, ses sœurs, ses oncles, sa famille…

« Non ! » Hurla-t-il en se jetant sur la foule.

« Keinan ! » L'interpella sa mère en usant de ses pouvoirs pour le repousser loin et le forcer à se cacher dans une tout petite cavité sous un rocher non loin. Là, le petit Dieu se recroquevilla tant bien que mal…Il ne voyait plus mais il entendait encore…Sa mère, son père et les derniers survivants tombèrent tous l'un après l'autre. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il crût. Les ennemis avaient poussés à bout son clan et ils en étaient tombés de fatigue mentale : presque la mort, associée à leurs blessures, mais pas tout à fait. Il finit par sortir et les Dieux ennemis le trouvèrent inconscient, profondément choqué. Ils brulèrent le palais et achevèrent les mourants sans pitié. Puis ils rassemblèrent quelques uns des survivants et repartirent dans l'ombre d'où ils étaient venus.

« K-Keinan ? C'est toi ? » Chuchota faiblement une voix.

« Ma…Maman ? Où on est maman… ? J'ai peur…C'est qui eux ? Pourquoi ils ont tué tout le monde ? » Pleura le petit en découvrant difficilement l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

« Parle moins fort Keinan…Nous sommes prisonniers. Ils nous ont attaqués pendant que l'on fêtait notre victoire. J'ai cru que tu étais mort…Je suis tellement heureuse ! »

« T'avais dit qu'ils pouvaient pas sortir de leur ville ! »

« C'était un commando Keinan… » Expliqua Komaru, dans un coin, mal en point.

« Mais pourquoi nous ? On…. On….a rien fait ! »

« Nous étions les plus dangereux pour eux…. »

« C'est pas vrai ! Pas vrai ! On tuait pas leur famille ! On leur renvoyait toujours les prisonniers ! Et on les aidait à se soigner si ils étaient blessés chez nous! »

« C'est la guerre… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? Où est papa ? » Demanda innocemment le petit.

« Keinan. Mon petit… Papa est avec nos ennemis. Il…. Il va revenir… »Souffla courageusement sa mère.

Le petit Dieu comprit malgré son jeune âge ce qu'il se passait, ravala sa rage et baissa la tête, impuissant.

« Tu veux que je te raconte la fin de ton histoire ? » Proposa la Déesse souriante.

« Vi…je veux bien... »

Keinan tira de toutes ses forces sur les chaînes accrochées à ses poignets et à ses mains… Sans succès : il n'arrivait à atteindre que le poignet de sa mère, qui sourit et reprit de mémoire :

« Alors… _Le petit poulain et son ami le tout petit serpent arrivèrent ensemble chez les hommes_… »

« Dis maman ? » L'interrompit Keinan.

« Oui ? »

« Ton tatouage sur ton poignet ? C'est le cheval de l' histoire ? »

« Oui, si tu veux… Ce sera le cheval de TON histoire. »

« Alors il va être libre ? Comme les chevaux ? On va sortir ? »

« Keinan… » Soupira tristement la maman, réaliste. « Nous n'avons aucun serpent avec nous… »

« Alors ce sera moi ! »

« Écoute plutôt la fin de l'histoire…petit monstre ! ^^ »

Le petit Dieu se rallongea et caressa le tatouage de sa mère, gravant l'image en forme de cheval dans son esprit, à jamais. Sa maman allait reprendre, mais au même instant, cinq hommes en armes et armures entrèrent dans la geôle, éblouissant les captifs plongés dans le noir presque total. Ils saisirent le grand frère et la maman qui, fiers, partirent enchaînés, mais la tête haute. Keinan voulut s'interposer, mais l'un des soldats le poussa violemment à terre en ricanant.

« Maman ! »Cria-t-il.

« Soit fort Keinan. Je reviendrais… » Souffla-t-elle en lui souriant.

« Pas toi maman…. Pas toi… »Pleura-t-il.

La porte se referma après que les soldats aient ramené le corps presque sans vie du chef de clan…

« Papa… » Balbutia le petit.

« M-Mon garçon… Je… La vie me quitte… »

« Non ! Il faut pas ! On va faire comme les chevaux ! On va… On va… »

« Non Keinan… C'est fini… »

« Jamais ! Ce sera jamais fini ! Je vais vous sauver ! »

« … »

« Je… Je vais devenir un soldat comme toi ! Et un magicien aussi ! Et tu verras ! On va se venger ! On les tuera ! »

« La vengeance Keinan… Ne laisse pas ton cœur se remplir de rancœur et de… de… haine… »

« Papa ! Me laisse pas… ! »

« Keinan. Fais toujours ce qui te semble le mieux pour toi. N'écoute...personne d'autre que... toi. Jamais. Respecte tes ennemis. Mais ne laisse pas ton cœur se remplir de haine… »

« J'essaierai… Papa… »

« Mon fils… Vis… »

Ce furent les dernières paroles du Dieu, qui sombra dans le sommeil sans fin. Seulement, le petit n'eut pas le temps de pleurer. Il fut emmené dans la même salle que son grand frère, que sa mère et que d'autres membres du clan. Tour à tour, toute la nuit, ils subirent interrogatoires sur interrogatoires. Les visages se succédaient devant le petit, mais la souffrance, elle, était immuable... Les coups, violences et autres stratagèmes n'avaient pas prises sur sa mère et son frère, alors le petit en fit de même. Il obéirait à son père : il vivrait, quoi qu'il en coûte, qu'importe les violences, qu'importe les souffrances, il tiendrait bon...

Puis les jours se succédèrent, et les nuits… Au bout d'une semaine, seuls cinq du clan étaient en vie, ou du moins… Encore en vie. Et plus pour longtemps. Irrités par la résistance, le courage et le silence dont ils avaient faits preuve, leurs ennemis avaient fixé leur exécution. Demain, à l'aube, devant les remparts de la cité, au su et au vu de tous leurs alliés, les survivants mourraient.

* * *

_Au risque de me répéter, si vous pouvez lire le chapitre suivant dans la foulée...Faites le ! ^^_

_On vous laisse lire, on vous embête juste avec un petit bonus, d'accord ?_

**Maria : **…...

**Niniel :** _(anxieuse)_ euh...Maria, tu...tu vas bien hein ?

**Maria :** Si j'avais su, je t'aurais pas secouée tout à l'heure. C'est **ça** tes chapitres préférés ?

**Niniel :** Bah...Voui, je sais que tu peux pas le saquer mon Keinan, mais...je me suis éclatée à l'écrire ce chapitre ! Vraiment !

**Maria :** TON Keinan ! Mais tu n'es pas bien ma parole ! C'est un...un idiot, un sale petit *** doublée d'une intelligence de **** !

**Keinan **_(froid)_ : Merci.

**Maria :** De rien.

**Keinan :** Tu as lu au moins ce qui m'est arrivé ?

**Maria :** Nan, je me suis arrêtée dès que j'ai vue ton sale petit nom de vipère !

**Keinan et Niniel** _(dépités)_ : Ah... –.–''

**Maria :** Enfin, je me dis que je pourrais me consoler en t'oubliant au prochain chapitre !

_(Les autres se regardent...)_

**Kenren** _(murmure) _: On lui dit ?

**Niniel **_(secoue la tête, anxieuse) _: Non ! Non ! Non !


	19. Uma to Hebi, mythe d'un Dieu Noir

**Titre : Paradis Perdu**

**Résumé : **500 ans avant l'arrivée de Goku, notre paradis en pleine crise tente un rapprochement avec celui de Tempo, Kenren et Konzen… Mais l'arrivée de ces étrangers bouleversera le quotidien bien morne de nos 3 petits dieux ^^ ! Couples : vous verrez^^

**Auteurs :** 2 fans totalement déjantées (c'est pas moi qui l'ait dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les perso nous appartiennent….euuuh…ok….on avait dit sérieux…Mais à deux on l'est jamais alors…. ! OK : Tous les perso de la Grandissime Kazuya Minekura sont pas à nous malheureusement…. (Allez rien qu'un petit peu ?) Mais certains sont à nous quand même !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

**Maria : **Ahhh ! Enfin, je vais pouvoir me remettre à lire !

**Niniel :** Bon...cette fois, il va falloir te le dire...

**Maria :** Me dire quoi ? C'est une surprise ? J'adore les surprises !

**Kenren : **….Bah tu sais Maria, il y a des surprises qui nous plaisent pas forcément parfois...

**Maria : **Mais siiiii ! J'adore les surprises ^^ ! _(mode chibi inu)_

**Niniel** _(très très vite) _: Tout de manière ça va pas te plaire parce que il y a Keinan dedans et que c'est la suite du chapitre d'avant !

**Maria **_(qui avait déconnecté et regardait Kenren d'un regard langoureux)_ : Hein ? Tu disais ?

**Niniel :** T_T J'aurais jamais le courage de le redire...

**Konzen**_ (compatissant) _: C'est pas grave, laisse la lire, elle s'en rendra compte par elle-même !

**Niniel :** Mais...J'aurais aimé qu'elle le lise !

**Konzen **: Elle l'aime pas, c'est comme ça.

**Niniel**_ (en pleine réflexion)_ : Il a été créé pour ça en m^me temps donc j'en conclus que c'est une réussite totale ^^

**Konzen :** –.–'' Si tu veux...

**Keinan :** Je sais je sais, je suis une réussite totale héhéhé...

**Tout le monde**_ (sauf Konzen)_: Toi,c'est pas le moment !

**Keinan** _(à Konzen) _: Tiens ? Tu dis rien toi ?

**Konzen : **Pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui m'en prend plein la figure, je dis rien...

**Niniel :** Bon...Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! :D

_Je tiens à préciser que Maria l'a lu ce chapitre en vrai, hein ? C'est juste une blague ^^ !_

* * *

**-Chapitre dix-neuf-**

**Uma to Hebi**

« Keinan… ! Keinan ! Réveille toi je t'en supplie… N'abandonne pas… Pas maintenant ! » Murmura Komaru en secouant son petit frère, inanimé depuis quelques minutes déjà malgré les efforts incessants de son frère aîné.

« Peux pas… J'ai mal… Koma… Pourquoi ? » Murmura le petit, pleurant à nouveau.

« Arrête de pleurer Ken ! Sois fort ! Comme papa… »

« J'veux pas mourir… »

« Moi non plus. Mais c'est ainsi. Si l'on doit mourir, autant le faire la tête haute ! »

« D'accord… »

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit. Les gardes se saisirent des cinq survivants et les conduirent devant les remparts de la cité. Le roi ennemi et ses fils étaient présents et les cors retentirent, réveillant tout le camp assiégeant qui crût à une attaque. L'armée ennemie au grand complet était là, empêchant toute action désespérée des alliés des condamnés. Le roi de la cité ordonna alors de ligoter les prisonniers et de les mettre à genoux pour l'apparition du soleil, en sacrifice à Apollon.

« Je mourrais debout ! Comme un homme ! Pas comme un chien ! » S'écria Komaru, révolté contre ses ennemis.

« Si y'a que ça… » Ricana un des soldats. « Tout de manière, tu vas crever alors… »

« Va te faire foutre ! On se reverra en enfer ! »

« Tu serais pas le grand frère du mioche ? »

« Ne le touche pas, pourriture ! »

« Et la femme là-bas, c'est ta mère ? »

« … »

« Mes hommes et moi on a voté pour qu'elle soit élue meilleure pute de l'année ! Très agréable… ! »

« Salauds ! Vous avez osé ! »

« La ferme ! C'est l'heure ! »

L'un après l'autre, les prisonniers furent amenés devant le camp ennemi, puis exécutés d'un seul coup d'épée. Son cousin, son oncle… Puis Komaru, qui regarda une dernière fois son petit frère pour lui sourire et lui chuchoter :

« A plus petit frère ! »

Keinan regarda avec effroi le sang couler, attendant de sentir le sien contre sa peau. Si fierté il devait y avoir, il ne la comprenait pas…

Sa mère préféra fermer les yeux, et s'avança à son tour vers la mort. Cette fois, Keinan ne put retenir ses pleurs, et la Déesse l'entendit. Elle rassembla ses dernières forces pour écarter d'elle magiquement les soldats.

« Keinan… Fais honneur à ton clan… Sois fort. N'oublie jamais ta fierté d'homme, ton courage et ton cœur… Écoute le, fais lui confiance. Ne pleure pas. Je t'en conjure… Regarde ce tatouage ! »

« Ma-Maman… »

« Regarde ! Le vois-tu pleurer ? »

« Non. Il est libre. »

« Alors sois comme lui. »

« Mais je suis prisonnier… »

« Non. Tu es libre ! Alors sois fort et détache toi de ce monde. »

« Hai ! »

A bout, sa maman rompit son effort mental et se dirigea vers les soldats. Elle aussi, mourut d'un seul coup devant les yeux grands ouverts de Keinan. Dans le camp d'en face, les adversaires étaient tétanisés…

Les soldats prirent Keinan par le col de sa veste encore tâchée du sang versé…

« Allez… A toi ! »

C'en était fini pour lui. Il allait mourir, et eux, s'amusaient ? Il s'avança fièrement vers le soldat à l'épée et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

« Où est ton roi ? »

« … ? Qu'importe ? »

« Où-est-ton-roi… ? » Répéta-t-il.

« Tss… Allez ! Bonne nuit ! »

L'épée se leva, mais ne s'abattit jamais. Le regard fixe du petit Dieu tétanisa le soldat, qui recula et balbutia :

« Je… Il est… Là-haut… »

En effet, tout en haut, la famille royale avait été choquée par la mort d'une femme. Ils étaient bien sûr au courant de la réussite de l'opération, mais ne savaient pas que des femmes avaient été faites prisonnières… Et encore moins un enfant ! Pendant le moment où la Déesse avait été tuée, le roi, sa femme et trois de leurs fils étaient descendus avec leur escorte, pour mettre fin aux exécutions. Ils arrivèrent à temps…

Face au second soldat, Keinan avait vaillamment tenté de se défendre, pour son père, pour Komaru, pour tout son clan. Mais il fut très vite maîtrisé, et tenu à genoux, pour lui empêcher tout mouvement.

« Non ! Non ! » Cria-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as peur ? Appelle ta maman ! Ah ben non… Elle est morte c'est vrai ! » Ricana l'un des soldats.

Soudain, ce même soldat s'effondra, tué net par une flèche d'un des trois princes de la cité.

« Ne touchez plus à cet enfant ! » Ordonna le roi.

« Tu ne méritais pas de vivre… Ni d'être de ce clan ! » Gronda le frère aîné en regardant dédaigneusement le corps du soldat mort et en félicitant son frère du tir. «Bravo Pâris. Père ? Puis-je poser une question à cet enfant ? »

« … ? Oui… »

« Je viens avec toi. » Déclara le plus jeune des trois princes.

« Todai ? Bon… Si tu veux… »

Les deux princes s'avancèrent vers Keinan, toujours maintenu difficilement à genoux.

« As-tu peur ? » Demanda Hector.

« Non. » Trancha Keinan, les yeux plantés dans ceux du prince.

« Alors pourquoi crier et te débattre ? »

« Je veux mourir debout. Comme un homme. »

« … ? Tu veux donc mourir ? »

« Jamais ! Aucun enfant ne voudrait mourir. Mais je ne suis plus un enfant. Plus maintenant ! Vous m'avez tout volé ! Je suis ton ennemi désormais. Alors tue moi ou je te jure de te faire tomber… » Gronda le petit Dieu.

Les deux princes se regardèrent, surpris. Comment un enfant de cet âge pouvait-il parler sur ce ton ? Comment faisait-il pour ne pas pleurer, trembler ou prier qu'on le relâche ? Ce que les deux frères voyaient à présent n'était pas un enfant d'environ cinq ans… Mais plutôt un guerrier mature et aguerri ! De même pour son regard qui aurait du montrer encore l'insouciance, la joie, la jeunesse… En ce moment, il aurait du montrer de la peur, de l'angoisse et de la tristesse, mais non ! Il débordait de haine, de fierté et d'une froide insolence qui aurait déstabilisée le plus héroïque d'entre eux.

L'aîné tira son épée du fourreau, ordonna qu'on relâche le petit et fendit l'air, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres à peine de la gorge de l'enfant. Pas à un moment il n'avait pensé à s'enfuir ou à se protéger, ou bien même à se rebeller… Non. Il était resté là, à le regarder de ses yeux verts, semblant défier le Mort et le monde entier… Avec un rictus insolent au coin des lèvres, qui ne le quitterait désormais plus.

« Vis pour ton clan. Mais ne reviens jamais ici ou je ne stopperais pas le tranchant de ma lame. Todai ? »

« Oui Hector ? »

« Emmène le loin. »

Le petit Dieu regarda Hector avec stupeur et indignation, mais ressentit soudain une violente douleur dans la nuque. Puis plus rien…

**-Fin du flash back-**

« … »

Après son récit, le Dieu s'interrompit brièvement. Il semblait perdu, désorienté et surtout, infiniment triste…

« Keinan ? Cette ville… C'était Troie ? »

« … Oui. Troie la Maudite… » Grogna-t-il.

« Ça va ? Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui. Ça va. Je… Après qu' Hector, Todai et Pâris lui aient fait l'affront de le secourir, le petit garçon s'est réveillé quelque part dans une sorte de vallée. Près d'une bergerie… »

Une nouvelle fois, le Dieu se stoppa. Il s'allongea sur le lit, croisa les bras derrière la tête, puis ferma les yeux…

**-Flash Back-**

« Maman ? Komaru ? » Se dit le petit garçon en ouvrant les yeux, fatigué et blessé.

Il vit alors autour de lui une vaste vallée, surmontée par une haute colline. Celui qui l'avait emmené là lui avait laissé de quoi se nourrir, mais le petit Dieu dédaigna le panier et le jeta dans la rivière avoisinante. Il sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses jambes tremblaient, il avait du mal à voir, et il avait de plus en plus froid. Pourtant il se mit à marcher. Longtemps. Très longtemps. Ses blessures se rouvrirent et il perdit peu à peu ses forces, lorsque soudain…

« Que fais-tu donc par ici petit garçon ? » Demanda une créature d'une grande beauté, à la voix plutôt fluette.

« Je marche… » Souffla le petit Dieu.

« Et où donc vas-tu ainsi ? »

« Sur mon chemin. »

« … ? Et lequel ? »

« Il n'y a qu'un seul chemin. Le mien. »

« Ah ? »

« Oui. Et maintenant s'il te plaît, laisse moi passer. Je dois marcher encore pour trouver une ville… »

« Et comment feras-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« C'est simple. Pour marcher, il n'y a qu'un moyen. C'est suivre son chemin, sans jamais regarder en arrière. Maintenant, laisse moi… »

« Que de paroles si dures dans la bouche d'un enfant.. » Regretta la créature.

« Je ne suis plus un enfant… » Souffla-t-il.

« Quel âge as-tu ? »

« J'ai eu cinq ans hier… »

« … ? »

Le petit Dieu tomba alors à terre, tout blanc et terriblement faible. La créature sourit et le ramassa avec tendresse…

« Réveille toi petit garçon ! »

Keinan ouvrit les yeux et se releva aussi vite qu'il le put. Il était toujours avec cette créature ?

« Où tu m'as emmenée ? » S'exclama-t-il.

« Dans ma maison : la forêt. »

« Qui es-tu donc ? »Rajouta-t-il d'un ton méfiant.

« …Je suis une nymphe, et je me nomme Oenone. Je suis une grande guérisseuse et je t'ai soigné petit garçon. »Répondit-elle d'une voix chantante.

« Je suis un Dieu. Pas un simple garçon. Mais merci… »

« Tu vas repartir n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« …Alors repose-toi et va où te mènera ton destin, petit Dieu. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de te retenir…. »Soupira-t-elle.

« En effet. Je vous remercie pour votre aide et votre bonté Oenone. Que faire pour vous la rendre ? »

« Une seule chose : sauve ton âme…Elle est noyée par le chagrin, la haine et la douleur… »

«Alors je ne pourrais vous dédommager. »

« Si jeune….et si froid…Si sérieux…J'imagine que tu as du traverser de grandes épreuves…Si tu dois cheminer seul à à peine 5 ans, laisse moi te faire un dernier cadeau. »Déclara la nymphe. « Voici Hebiheiki, l'arme du serpent. Elle change de couleur selon tes désirs, et surtout selon l'état de ton âme…Vois-tu ? Entre mes mains, elle est bleue et blanche, signe d'une âme en paix, elle t'apportera aussi protection et don de soin… »

Keinan saisit la dague finement ciselée avec précaution. La lame devint alors instantanément rouge. La garde, noire et le serpent gravé, d'un vert faisant écho à l'éclat de ses yeux émeraudes…

« Ton âme…. » Constata tristement la nymphe… « Elle est comme un gouffre sans fond : une garde noire….Et elle réclame le sang, sa lame est si rouge… »

« …Hebiheiki…. »Murmura l'enfant, fasciné.

**-Fin du Flash Back-**

« … »

Niniel attendait toujours, allongée à côté du Capitaine, horrifiée mais absorbée par son récit….

« Le petit Dieu se remit alors en route. Durant 5 années, ou presque, il erra de pays en pays, apprenant toutes sortes de choses, affutant ses sens, son tempérament et sa volonté. Il rencontra nombres de personnes et dû parfois tuer ou voler pour survivre…Pendant presque 5 ans, il vécut seul et apprit à manier toutes les armes qu'il put découvrir. Des tribus nomades en passant par les gigantesques villes de l'Occident….Le petit Dieu agrandissait son savoir et ses contacts de jour en jour. Jusqu'au moment où, par le plus grand des hasards, ses voyages le menèrent à nouveau en Asie mineure…. »

« Tu y es retourné… ? »

« …Le petit garçon retrouva sans peine le champ de bataille et s'infiltra avec une facilité déconcertante dans le camp des assiégeants. Là, il demanda à voir le chef des armées grecques, qui lui accorda une audience. »

« Agamemnon ? Ce pourri ? Cet enflure ? Ce…enfin..euh…vas-y continue….^^ » S'excusa Niniel, décrochant tout de même un petit sourire au Capitaine. (non j'vous jure, elle adore Agamemnon…^^)

**-Flash Back-**

« Je suis Keinan. Prince du Clan des Dieux Noirs et unique héritier de ce clan

exterminé par les Troyens il y a de cela 5 ans aujourd'hui… »Commença l'enfant devant l'Assemblée des chefs grecs.

« Les Dieux Noirs ? La bonne blague ! »Ironisa Ménélas dans un éclat de rire. « Et comment veux-tu en être, avorton ! Alors que tu l'as dit toi-même….Ils ont été exterminés ! »

« Je vous l'ai dit : je suis le der-nier… »Soutint Keinan avec un regard sombre.

« Et qu'est-ce qui dit que c'est vrai ? Nous les avons vu se faire exécuter devant les murailles, hommes, femmes et enfants ! »Reprit Diogène.

Le petit ne se fit pas prier. Il se saisit tranquillement de l'esprit des chefs présents et les força à tous courber l'échine devant lui, l'un après l'autre.

« Cela te suffit-il ? »Souffla Keinan, insolent.

« Que veux-tu donc ? »Demanda Achille, en colère et blessé dans son amour-propre de s'incliner ainsi devant un enfant de 10 ans.

« Renouveler l'alliance de mon clan avec votre armée. »

« Quel clan ? Vous avez été décimés. » Reprit Ajax.

« Tant que je suis en vie, mon clan vivra. Je demande donc le contrôle d'un cinquième de votre armée, comme jadis. »

« Un cinquième ? » S'étrangla Agamemnon. « A un enfant ? Dieu ou pas, ce serait de la folie ! »

« Je demande un vote. Selon les lois de mon clan, nous nous battons dès nos 10 ans, or, il se trouve que c'est aujourd'hui. Levez donc la main et nous serons fixés. Pour ceux qui sont pour mon intégration à votre conseil en tant que chef d'un cinquième de cette armée… Levez la main. »

Personne. Keinan le savait. Il fut même surpris de voir finalement la main d'Ulysse se lever, lui qui était resté en retrait de toute la conversation depuis le début. Le petit Dieu se décida donc à agir et ordonna à tous les esprits de lever une main, sauf à celui de Ménélas et d'Agamemnon.

« Vous voyez ? Ils sont d'accord… »Se moqua-t-il, malgré les clameurs de protestation qui s'élevaient de toutes parts…

« Tsss…Alors c'est décidé, tu combattras avec nous. Ulysse, tu en seras responsable dans les premiers temps puisque tu semblais si enjoué… »Ordonna le chef, plus que mécontent, et surtout bafoué dans son autorité…

« Ce sera un honneur. » Dit-il en se tournant vers le garçon.

**-Fin du Flash Back-**

« Pendant 3 ans, le Petit Dieu commanda donc à un cinquième de l'armée grecque. Il attaquait Troie sans relâche, et ses ennemis apprirent à le craindre…Des centaines de missions lui furent confiées, toutes furent couronnées de succès. Le petit Dieu tenait de plus en plus à ses soldats, qui s'occupaient de leur chef si jeune, et décida donc de combler l'une des principales failles de la plupart des grandes armées. Au conseil des stratèges, il annonça qu'il formerait une élite tirée de ses soldats les plus performants, triés sur le volet, et qu'il en prendrait la tête en supérieur unique et indépendant. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, son élite grandit et se détacha du lot commun. Le petit Dieu axa leur enseignement sur la furtivité et l'adresse. Espionnages, assassinats, combat léger, à distance, rapproché, empoisonnements, maniements de pouvoirs pour quelques rares que Keinan avait repéré, terrorisme engagé…. Les soldats devaient exceller dans tous ces domaines pour espérer correspondre aux exigences minimales de l'adolescent, qui, lui, brillait au dessus de tous encore, à un niveau jamais égalé…Jusqu'au jour où Ulysse vint lui demander son aide…

**-Flash Back-**

« Seigneur Ulysse ? Vous avez demandé à me voir ? »Claqua l'adolescent d'environ 14 ans, assis dans un siège de chef de guerre, polissant une arme étrange aux yeux du stratège grec…

« Ah ! Keinan…En effet, nous sommes face à un grand problème : depuis la mort d' Hector, les Troyens se sont littéralement cloîtrés. Et nous devons donc les atteindre en dedans, leurs murailles sont épaisses….et solides….Il paraît qu'elles ont été construites par les Dieux eux-mêmes alors… »

« Mouais…Et en quoi j'interviens ? »Fit-il nonchalamment, continuant de polir son arme à la forme pour le moins insolite, et dont Ulysse n'arrivait pas à déterminer une origine où un nom…

« Eh bien…Ces remparts…Tu pourrais peut-être les…détruire toi ? Tu as un grand pouvoir… »

« ….Et… ? »

« Tu restes, malgré ton jeune âge, un Dieu… »

Un long silence prit alors forme, pendant lequel on entendit plus que le bruit de la pierre à polir sur l'arme étrange…

« Comme vous l'avez précisé, ces murailles sont en effet protégées par Apollon et Neptune, qui les ont construites eux-mêmes. Oui, je pourrais le faire, en effet, j'en ai le pouvoir, mais si je contrais les Dieux Originels, je serais condamné. Et je n'ai pas envie de perdre bêtement ma vie, chèrement gagnée jusqu'à présent. C'est non. Désolé. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser…. »

« C'était pour la forme voyons…De quoi un Dieu pourrait-il se faire excuser Ulysse ? »

« … –.– '' »

Le stratège repartit, mais au moment de franchir le voile de la tente, il se retourna et proposa : « Et t'infiltrer à l'intérieur ? Avec tes hommes ? Comme lorsque vous nous avez aidés à leur dérober le Palladion ? »

L'adolescent sembla considérer la question un instant, un sourire aux lèvres. Puis il reprit avec fierté :

« Trop risqué pour eux. Leur formation est incomplète. »

« Quoi ? Mais un seul de tes hommes vaut plus qu'une centaine de n'importe quel de nos soldats et vaut au moins 10 ou 15 Troyens en valeur combattante ! » Cria Ulysse en perdant son légendaire sang-froid.

« Tsss….Ravi de l'entendre, mais comme tu l'as dis, ce n'est pas assez, je veux qu'ils valent encore plus…Mais grâce à ce que tu viens de me dire, je te pardonne le ton que tu as employé Ulysse… »

« Huh…Pardonne moi… »

« Tu vois ? Tu apprends vite… »Ricana l'adolescent, qui malgré tout, appréciait beaucoup le stratège pour ses très nombreuses qualités guerrières et intellectuelles….Il était d'ailleurs le seul à être autoriser à le tutoyer…

« Mais….N'as-tu donc aucune idée ? Toi qui en déborde d'habitude ? Il FAUT que nous entrions, cette guerre stupide n'a que trop durée ! »

Keinan envoya soudainement l'arme affutée et polie, se ficher dans la poutre qui soutenait l'immense tente.

« Elle est parfaite… » Sourit-il comme un gosses les yeux remplis de fierté.

« M'écoutes-tu donc un tant soit peu ?S'énerva Ulysse.

L'adolescent sourit cyniquement et finit par déclarer, blasé :

« Je peux bien t'aiguiller…Pourquoi pas après tout..Connais-tu l'histoire du Uma to Hebi ? »

« Cela me rappelle vaguement quelque chose, mais c'est un conte pour enfants. »

« En effet, et c'est seulement la fin qui nous intéresse. »Trancha Keinan.

« Explique toi.. .? »

L'adolescent se leva, fouilla dans ses affaires et en sortit un très vieux livre bleu délavé et calciné par endroits. Il le posa sur son siège, puis recommença à fouiller jusqu'à ce qu'il en ressorte un petit cheval en bois, noircit lui aussi et assez abimé. Il lança ce dernier au stratège qui le reçut avec un étonnement non feint.

« Je vais prendre le cours de l'histoire à partir du moment où le poulain et le serpent arrivent chez les hommes…Si tu veux le début…. »

L'adolescent lança le livre à Ulysse qui peina à le prendre cette fois.

« Tu me liras ça….Et ils s'appellent revient, ce sont les deux rares choses auxquelles je suis attaché. Bon…Reprenons. _Donc, pour sauver leur familles respectives, les deux amis devaient pénétrer dans une grande cité. »_

_« Comment allons-nous faire ? »Se demandèrent-ils tous deux, désespérés. Ils élaborèrent de nombreux plans mais aucun ne semblaient concluant. C'est alors que le petit reptile eut une idée…_

_« Si tu restes ici, je me faufilerais et mordrais les gardiens. Ainsi endormis, ta famille pourra sortir ! »_

_Le petit poulain secoua la tête en refusant : « Mais tu n'arriveras jamais à passer seul et à ouvrir les enclos…Si tu restais ici, moi j'arriverais à ouvrir les portes ! »_

_« Mais tu ne passeras jamais les gardes humains…Tu n'es pas assez fort, et tu seras capturé toi aussi… »Lui fit remarquer le serpent._

_Puis, comme mus par un esprit commun, une idée germa dans leurs esprits. D'un seul regard, ils se comprirent…Le soir même, le petit poulain rassembla tout son courage et se dirigea vers la grande cité, en plein galop. Les gardes furent avertis et lui donnèrent la chasse. Au moment où ils ouvrirent les portes, le petit poulain fonça à l'intérieur, se jetant dans la gueule du loup. Les gardes s'étouffèrent de rire, se moquant de la bêtise de ce poulain venu directement à eux…Il se battit vaillamment avec les hommes pour sa liberté. Mais encore trop jeune, il fut rapidement capturé et jeté à son tour dans l'enclos. Là, il retrouva sa famille disparue et leur promit de les faire sortir._

_« Mais comment ? »S'étonna le grand Étalon. »Les gardes nous battent dès que l'on approche des barrières ! »_

_C'est alors que l'on vit sortir doucement de la crinière du petit poulain un mince museau vert…Caché depuis le début de l'opération dans le crin de son ami, le petit serpent fit son apparition._

_« C'est moi qui vous aiderais. Mais dites-moi tout d'abord où se trouve ma famille : elle fut enlevée dans les mêmes temps que la vôtre…On m'a dit qu'elle avait été exterminée. Dites moi que non... »_

_« Ta famille n'est plus, petit serpent…Les hommes domestiquent les chevaux, et tuent les serpents, c'est ainsi depuis la nuit des temps…Je suis désolé…Nous aideras-tu tout de même ? »_

_La nouvelle causa un grand choc chez le petit animal rampant, qui pleura toutes les larmes de son petit corps…Mais aidé et soutenu par son ami poulain, il décida de continuer…Il se faufila à la nuit tombée derrière les barrières, en direction des gardes… Il les mordit et son poison agit à la manière d'un puissant annihilateur de conscience…Il retourna ensuite voir les chevaux._

_« Le reste dépend de vous…Mon rôle est terminé… »_

_Les chevaux mirent alors toutes leurs forces et brisèrent la porte solide de leur enclos. S'élançant vers les plaines, ils coururent loin. Très loin. Et très vite…Si loin et si vite que le tremblement de la Terre réveilla les Dieux de leur sommeil éternel. Ceux-ci décidèrent alors de stopper le bruit du troupeau…Ils confièrent à ces chevaux ce qu'aucun autre de leurs compagnons n'avait jamais eu : des ailes. Ils furent nommé : les Usinus, connus des Dieux seuls, et dont il ne reste plus de descendants aujourd'hui…_

_Cependant, resté sur Terre, le serpent, qui ne faisait pas de bruit en fuyant la cité et qui peinait à rattraper la horde, n'avait pas été remarqué par les Dieux et n'était donc pas pourvu du pouvoir des nouveaux Usinus._

_« Vole mon ami…Retrouve ta famille, nous les avons si longuement cherché… » Encouragea-t-il le poulain, comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas le suivre plus longtemps._

_« Mais je ne peux pas partir sans toi ! Ces ailes ne valent pas l'amitié que nous partageons… »_

_« Ta liberté se présente enfin : saisis la ! »Insista le serpent._

_« Ma liberté se trouve là où mes désirs croisent mes choix ! Je refuse ce don. »_

_Choisissant son amitié, le poulain resta avec le petit serpent sur Terre. Tous deux devinrent inséparables et pour célébrer cette démonstration d'unité, les Dieux muèrent les deux animaux en Immortels. Le désir de liberté du cheval fut récompensé : il fut choisit pour tirer le char d'Apollon, devenant l'animal du Soleil, protecteur des disciples du Dieu. Le serpent lui, ne fut pas autorisé à perdurer dans le ciel, car rampant sur Terre, il était inconcevable qu'il vole…On lui autorisa cependant à s'approprier les mers…Préférant la Nuit pour laisser le flamboyant jour à son ami, il fut mué par les Dieux en un gigantesque Serpent d'eau, fétiche de Neptune, qui en fit cadeau à Athéna. Le Serpent pourtant, fut mécontent d'être séparé de son ami et se vengea d'une façon assez particulière…_

_Aujourd'hui encore, le Serpent et le Cheval arrivent à se rencontrer : lorsque l'Astre Lunaire rejoint la Roue Solaire, il est dit que le Serpent saute hors de la mer pour dévorer le Ciel et impressionner ses habitants en les plongeant dans les ténèbres : c'est ce que l'on nomme de nos jours, une éclipse… Pendant tout ce temps, les deux amis profitent de leur liberté pour parcourir ciel, terre et mer, en célébration de leur lien indéfectible, basée sur la plus grande des différences … »_

« Quelle belle histoire ! »S'exclama Ulysse. « Quand je rentrerais à Ithaque, tout le monde l'entendra…pour sur ! »

« … » Keinan avait depuis longtemps détourné le regard, et se tut. Cette histoire, si belle soit-elle, ravivait chez lui une ancienne blessure profonde….Ce que le stratège comprit bien vite…

« Keinan…Cette histoire, elle est de ton clan je me trompe ? »

« Tss… » Le Dieu se leva pour décrocher l'arme plantée dans la poutre depuis tout à l'heure et trancha sèchement : « Revenons à notre sujet tu veux ? »

« Ah…euh oui…Quel est le rapport au fait ? »

« Je vous ai indiqué la méthode, à vous de déployer les moyens nécessaires. La réflexion est la meilleure des pratiques. Bonsoir Ulysse. »

« Mais je…. ! »

« Bonsoir. » Insista-t-il

« Bonsoir Keinan…. »Souffla le grec, toujours surpris par la maturité des paroles du Dieu, et s'en allant, voyant à nouveau l'arme étrange se planter dans la poutre…

**-Fin du Flash Back-**

« Et qu'est-ce qu'Ulysse a trouvé finalement? »Demanda Niniel, redoutant la réponse, et surtout, le pire...

Keinan reprit pour la première fois depuis le début de son récit son sourire narquois et lui susurra mielleusement : « Le cheval devint bois et le serpent devint soldat...Le Cheval de Troie était né...Ingénieux n'est-il pas? »

« C'est ignoble... »Souffla-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Le Dieu soupira, mais reprit:

« Tu voulais savoir non? Alors écoute jusqu'au bout. C'est la partie que je préfère hé hé... »

« …? »

« A 14 ans, je pris en effet part à la construction de cet immense et magnifique piège. Lorsque le siège fut brisé et la ville investie, moi et mes hommes nous sommes occupés d'un quart de la cité à nous tous seuls... »

« Nani ? »S'indigna la Déesse, révoltée.

« Quoi...? Moi je trouve ça dommage : ma famille valait au moins 3 fois cette salope de ville ! »

« Keinan! »

Le Dieu arrêta en riant le bras de Niniel qui avait voulu le frapper.

« Niniel...Je ne regretterais jamais ce que j'ai fait. JAMAIS. C'est ainsi...Ulysse, ton oncle, a par exemple amèrement regretté ses actes en voyant Troie en ruines et en flammes. Moi non. De plus, j'ai fait preuve de retenue : j'ai respecté** LA** loi de mon clan, et ça, c'est quelque chose que l'on ne pourra jamais me reprocher... »

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai tué mes ennemis un par un, vengé ma famille par le sang, lavé l'honneur souillé de mon clan, mais sans tuer ni femmes, ni enfants...de plus de 10 ans... »

« ... »

**-Flash Back-**

Le soir venait... Serrés à l'extrême dans l'immense cheval de bois, les hommes attendaient, excités et anxieux à la fois. Pourtant, un seul d'entre eux restait sans jamais rien chuchoter, sans jamais bouger, le regard dans le vide, tel une statue de glace figée à jamais. L'atmosphère de cette ville le rendait malade. Il se sentait mal...Son cœur cognait si fort contre sa poitrine qu'il crut à maintes reprises qu'elle finirait par exploser...Agile et très mince, il avait réussi à grimper tout en haut de l'édifice, sur les poutres menant aux yeux du cheval de bois, dans le haut du museau...Seul, car personne n'avait tenté, voulu ou réussi à le rejoindre, de peur de faire du bruit et d'alerter les Troyens...

Par un petit interstice de bois, il apercevait les ennemis fêter leur victoire...

_« Pauvres imbéciles... » _Se dit-il, affichant un grand sourire perfide et malsain sur ses lèvres. _« Je vais tous vous détruire...Tous sans exceptions...Il n'y aura pas de pitié. »_

« Keinan? »Murmura Ulysse en se hissant après maints essais silencieux sur la poutre parallèle à la sienne.

« Ulysse? Tenez vos hommes prêts. Ces outres à vin seront bientôt ivres mortes, saouls comme des ivrognes de basse classe...Troie sera à nous cette nuit. »

« C-Ce n'est pas ça...Je voulais juste te dire, enfin...regarde-les... »

« Tsss...Je les ai assez vu! Ils me donnent la nausée avec leurs sourires faux et leur joie hypocrite!... Je les hais du plus profond de mon cœur, alors pourquoi je les regarderais? »

« Regarde cette petite sur les épaules de son père...Regarde! »Ordonna le stratège alors que l'adolescent allait rétorquer.

« Et...? »Fit-il, blasé, tournant tout de même les yeux.

« Que feras-tu une fois devant elle? »

« J'espère qu'elle se mettra en travers de mon chemin. Et je la tuerais de sang-froid sans un moment d'hésitation. Je la tuerais sans cruauté, mais je la tuerais. Ceux sur ma route ne survivront pas. »Claqua-t-il, soutenant le regard de l'adulte avec une insolence démesurée.

« Ne te laisse pas emporter par la haine Keinan, je t'en prie...Tu es comme mon fils et je ne voudrais pas que... »

« Silence. Cela fait bien longtemps que je choisis seul mon destin. Je suis un Dieu, pas un humain. Et si je te dis que je les tuerais, c'est que je le ferais. Maintenant, Roi d' Ithaque, disparais! »

Ulysse soupira et redescendit, troublé. Il laissa seul Keinan qui mit sa tête dans ses genoux, cherchant en vain à échapper à cette ambiance qui le mettait si mal-à-l'aise, lui d'ordinaire imperturbable et froid.

_« Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça...Je...J'ai mal... »_Pensa-t-il, en se recroquevillant comme un animal blessé.

En effet, l'adolescent souffrait terriblement...La vengeance, la haine tambourinaient dans son esprit avec la force d'un cheval au galop... Le remord en voyant tous les enfants s'amuser innocemment alors que la mort était si proche le saisissait à la gorge... Il aurait voulu tout recommencer à zéro, oublier...Ou alors peut-être mourir...Mais son âme et son esprit réclamaient le prix des efforts et de la rancœur, le prix de toutes les épreuves endurées pendant ses 5 ans de vagabondages...Tous les coups qu'il avait reçu à la suite d'un vol raté, toutes les blessures infligées par les gangs de passage qui s'en prenaient à cet orphelin, les maladies qui l'avaient menées proche de la mort à maintes reprises, la souffrance de la faim, celle de voir tous les enfants de son âge tenu par les mains de leurs parents, celle de voir les gens vous rejeter, celle d'être seul...tout seul...

Alors aujourd'hui, toutes ces souffrances rongeaient son cœur comme si elles n'avaient jamais pu en sortir, car il fallait tenir, rester debout,endurer les coups avec le sourire, toujours se relever, ne jamais abandonner...

Alors aujourd'hui, oui, il voulait la vengeance par le sang, par la haine...par la mort! C'est tout ce que méritaient ces chiens ! Tous ceux qui, par la faute, il avait perdu son clan, son honneur, sa famille...Tous ceux-là qui avaient torturé à mort son père, violé sa mère, humilié son frère... Ceux qui l'avaient roués de coups en riant...Toutes ces questions auxquelles il ne comprenait rien à l'époque... Tous ces souvenirs lui remontaient à l'esprit, parcourant sa mémoire. La douleur de 10 ans passés fourmillait dans son cœur, se rouvrant, saignant comme une plaie béante...Les blessures de 10 ans entiers le brûlaient à petit feu, ravivant en lui une colère enfouie et une rancœur oubliée...Il avait envie de crier, de hurler sa rage, sa colère, sa souffrance! Ça le brulait, l'étouffait !

Il aurait voulu prier pour que ça s'arrête... Mais il n'avait pas la chance d'avoir quelqu'un en qui croire...Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que cette sensation de douleur se stoppe...Mais il n'y pouvait rien...Personne n'y pouvait rien, car autour de lui, il n'y avait justement personne... Des heures durant, il chercha une réponse, mais il ne trouva aucune vérité cachée dans son âme qui voyait rouge...

C'est l'esprit à vif et le cœur saignant qu'il fut enfin appelé par ceux d'en bas :

« Chef ! Ça va être à nous ! » L'interpela Sano, un des premiers hommes de sa garde personnelle.

« J'arrive... » Souffla-t-il, étrangement serein.

Encore dix minutes d'attente et enfin, ils purent sortir de l'édifice...Tels des serpents, ils s'insinuèrent partout dans la cité endormie, égorgeant les gardes et les hommes assoupis ou engourdis par l'alcool. Puis le feu et le sang furent répandus... La cité se réveilla au son de l'alarme... Hommes, femmes et enfants couraient partout dans la cité, fuyant les soldats grecs qui se déversaient en masse par les grandes portes de Troie, ouvertes par les infiltrés...

L'odeur du sang était partout, mais Keinan marchait droit devant lui, tuant tout et tous sur son passage, dévastant les maisons, détruisant les constructions, anéantissant toutes formes de vie se présentant à lui... Il avait soif de sang...de sang !

Ses pouvoirs étaient déchaînés et son aura plus noire que jamais glaça le sang de toute sa garde, qui préféra rester un peu en retrait, ne reconnaissant plus leur chef dans cet être démoniaque et dévastateur... Keinan tuait, tuait...encore et encore...Jamais il ne lui semblait que son cœur ne s'arrêterait de le faire souffrir à ce point...Il avait mal, alors il tuait...mais cela lui faisait si mal...

Si mal qu'il désirait se noyer dans le sang versé pour ne plus le ressentir...Pour ne plus rien sentir...

Les cris des Troyens ne lui parvenaient plus, masqués par les battements sans fin de son cœur meurtri. Les pleurs des enfants perdus dans cet enfer n'atteignaient pas son âme, qui semblait hurler à pleins poumons à travers lui... Les flammes ne le brûlaient pas, car ses muscles et sa peau étaient déjà à vifs, travaillés par le souvenir de ce séjour en enfer dans la cité maudite...

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait perdu sa garde, qu'il était seul dans un quartier de la ville, invoquant flammes noires et énergie dans un immense flux continu, semant mort et destruction autour de lui...Chaque victime le fit bientôt jubiler, chaque mort lui faisait du bien... Il prit bientôt plaisir à les voir tomber...En 30 minutes à peine, il avait déjà investi seul presque le sixième de la ville... Il entra dans une maison défendue par un groupe de résistants troyens et leurs familles... Voyant les soldats ennemis essayer de briser en vain son bouclier d'énergie noire, il se mit à éclater de rire...Un rire nerveux, glacial...Il les tua tous un par un, par l'esprit, sans bouger, un sourire sadique et cruel sur le visage, quand soudain...

« Va-t-en ! Démon ! » Cria un petit garçon de quelques années seulement.

« Shine... »Gronda l'adolescent, invoquant déjà ses flammes noires.

« Va-t-en ! »Répéta-t-il « Laisse mon frère et ma maman tranquille! Ils t'ont rien fait! »

« ... »

Le petit Troyen de 4 ou 5 ans le fixait de ses deux grands yeux bleus remplis de larmes de rage... Il s'était posté devant son jeune frère d'à peine un an plus jeune que lui et devant sa maman, les protégeant comme il le pouvait de la folie destructrice du « démon », avec ses petits bras frêles... Keinan se stoppa... Son clan lui aurait interdit de tuer de sang-froid une femme et ses deux enfants en bas-âge...Mais c'étaient des Troyens, ceux qui avaient ruinés son bonheur, sa vie!

Il regarda encore une fois l'enfant et se revit pendant un bref instant à la même place... Protégeant sa famille par ses propres moyens, impuissant et si faible, mais du mieux qu'il le pouvait...

Hurlant de rage pour chasser ses doutes, Keinan envoya ses flammes noires brûler une autre maison non loin, qui explosa littéralement sous la violence de l'énergie conduite, mais épargnant le petit...

« Vis, si tu en es capable... »gronda-t-il en partant, devant les regards étonnés de ses hommes qui l'avaient rejoint.

« Soldats! Rassemblez les femmes et les filles...Ne les touchez pas ou je vous envoie rôtir dans les flammes! Pour les hommes...tuez-lez...Les enfants de moins de dix ans vous les épargnez...Je me charge du reste. »

« A-A vos ordres! » Balbutia Yuna, une soldat gradée. « Vous avez entendus les gars? Alors à vos postes ! »

Keinan continua la prise de Troie jusqu'au petit matin. Enfin, son cœur était apaisé...Il avait encore mal, mais c'était supportable, il pourrait se contrôler... Et puis, il avait vengé sa famille...

Il était prévu que tous les chefs grecs et alliés se réunissent vers midi, puisque la cité était à peu près sous contrôle...mais il n'irait pas. L'adolescent monta sur les remparts de la ville et laissa pour la première fois depuis très longtemps ses cheveux flotter au vent, ses deux grandes mèches lui fouettant les tempes... Ce vent qui soufflait si fort lui faisait beaucoup de bien... Il regarda ses mains, ses armes, son armure légère...Couvertes de sang...

Soudain, contre toute attente, le Dieu sentit deux larmes pointer au coin de ses yeux... Il se mit à pleurer... A pleurer à chaudes larmes, riant à moitié, se laissant progressivement glisser le long de la pierre froide... La guerre l'avait touchée, lui aussi. Il avait massacré des centaines de personnes en un seul soir...et pourquoi ? Pour cette ville en ruines ? Pour ces gens rassemblés sur la grande place, prisonniers ?

Il avait soigné ses blessures dans le sang, sa rage dans la douleur, et sa douleur dans la destruction...Et maintenant, il pleurait ?

« Keinan ? Il est bientôt midi, tu viens ? » Demanda Ulysse qui arrivait de non loin.

« N-Non je...je... »

« Tu regrettes toi aussi ? » Demanda tristement le stratège grec, ravagé par les évènements récents auxquels il avait assistés.

« Surement pas. J'ai suivi mon cœur. Jamais je ne le regretterais. »

« Tu fais fausse route... »

« Peut-être. Mais c'est celle que j'ai choisi d'emprunter. »

Keinan finit par suivre le grec, séchant avec colère et incompréhension ces larmes qui continuaient de couler malgré lui...

« C'est inadmissible ! On ne peut pas faire ça! » S'écria Ménélas. « Ce sont les prisonniers des GRECS ! Pas des Dieux ! »

« Ce conflit n'a jamais été réglé par des hommes seuls...Les Dieux ont été autant concernés, voire beaucoup plus... »

Ulysse regarda l'oracle avec crainte...Un grand événement allait arriver, il en était sur...

**-Fin du Flash Back-**

« ... »

Niniel ne savait vraiment plus quoi dire...C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait le récit de la prise de Troie, car Maria ne voulait jamais en parler...

« Pour finir, les Dieux Originels ont décidé, comme tu le sais, de déifier tous les pivots de cette guerre, alliés et ennemis, Grecs et Troyens, pour éviter la perpétuation d'un éternel conflit sur Terre... Mais dans leur orgueil, ils n'acceptèrent pas de partager leur compagnie, et s'exilèrent du Paradis Céleste...Provoquant les problèmes irrémédiables auxquels notre monde est aujourd'hui confronté. »

« Oui...et la raison de notre venue ici... »

« Exactement. Mais pour en revenir à mon histoire...J'obtins le droit de faire venir avec moi la totalité de mes soldats d'élite... Je réussis aussi à leur conférer durant le transfert quelques pouvoirs divins supplémentaires qui leur permettraient d'améliorer leur statut, mais aussi le rendement de travail effectué à mon compte. L'empereur céleste eut vent de mes exploits et me força à lui prêter serment d'allégeance, sous peine d'exécution immédiate de mes hommes et moi, jugés dangereux... Il craignait pour lui ce vieux sot ? Je n'en avait que faire, et même si je détestais me soumettre à qui ou quoi que ce soit, j'ai accepté. Tu parles...Vieux timbré...»

Niniel étouffa un rire : « C'est vrai que... Il est un peu gâteux... »

« …Les Troyens furent aussi transférés et accueillis. Et ensuite, comme tu le sais, marqués... »

« Oui ! Je le sais! Et si je tenais celui qui en a eu l'idée! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Keinan sourit alors narquoisement et son insolent : « Tu lui ferais quoi? » causa un énorme doute chez la Déesse qui balbutia :

« M-Me dis pas...q-que... »

« «Si...J'en ai eu l'entière responsabilité de réalisation. Par contre, l'idée ne venait pas de moi mais de l'éminence grise ^^ ...Je ne suis qu'un simple exécutant dans cette affaire. »

« ...Tu es MOOOORT ! » Cria-t-elle, s'apprêtant à l'égorger sur place de n'importe quelle façon, avec ses ongles s'il n'y avait rien d'autre ! (mon dieu ^^)

« Attends encore un peu avant de me tuer...! Après si tu veux tu pourras essayer de toutes tes forces désespérées, mais là laisse-moi finir...! »Continua le Dieu, amusé.

« ...J'vais te détruire ».

« ….Hmm...ouais...Bon. On m'a donc ordonné de réaliser un tatouage qui différencierait Grecs et Troyens au Paradis Céleste... »

« Pourquoi un cheval? Par moquerie ? Ils n'étaient déjà pas assez humiliés? »S'énerva-t-elle.

« Non...C'est beaucoup plus...Bien sur les Troyens ne connaissent pas ce conte...C'est à double tranchant. La guerre est finie je sais mais le rappel de leur défaite est pour moi autant que pour eux difficile à supporter...Car je suis un serpent sans cheval, mon troupeau s'est envolé sans sceller l'union céleste... Alors ne sois pas trop prompte à juger Niniel. De plus, tu dois savoir que dans mon clan, le cheval représentait un symbole de justice, de punition céleste, de vengeance et de...»

« Tss...Tais-toi! Je ne veux plus rien entendre! » Coupa la Déesse, pour lui éviter de nouvelles souffrances sur son passé...Elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire,_ «Aahhh si seulement Maria avait été avec nous! »_

La pensée de son amie rappela à Niniel ce qui lui avait trotté dans la tête durant tout le récit du Capitaine.

« Encore une question avant que je t'étripe. Tu sais à qui me fait penser ton histoire? »

« …? Non. »Trancha-t-il.

« A...Maria... »Souffla-t-elle.

« Tssss...Cette pute? »

« LA TU ES MORT ! »

« Encore un pas et je donne pas cher de ton haut ma jolie... »Ricana Keinan, dague sur la veste de combat de Niniel, qui fulminait de rage : « Maria est TOUT sauf une pute compris? »

« Oh...Je peux t'assurer qu'au moins, si elle a bien une qualité qu'on peut pas lui enlever, c'est celle d'être bonne au pieu...! »

« ... »

« ….Ça t'as calmé ? O.o »

« ...Non...pas toi...? »Murmura Niniel au bord de l'apoplexie.

« ...Ah...Elle te l'avait pas dit? Héhéhé, je suis trop bon pour qu'on puisse me qualifier, ça doit être pour ça... XD »

« Arrête...T'as couché avec elle? -.- '' »

« Oui. »

« Ça devait être une erreur, hein c'est ça? »

« La première fois, c'est vrai qu'elle ne savait pas qui j'étais, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai eu le droit à un compliment à mon avis... Elle ne l'a su qu'après que je l'ai plantée. »

« STOOOP. Dommage pour toi, je ne te crois plus, tu as fait 3 erreurs.^^ **Un :** il n'y a pas de « première fois » puisque Maria n'en accorde jamais deux. **Deux :** Maria n'a jamais fait de compliments à un mec à ce que je sache, puisqu'ils n'ont jamais réussit à tenir vraiment la distance jusqu'au bout. **Trois:** Maria ne s'est jamais fait plantée par un mec. C'est le contraire. »

« Hmmmm...Alors tu me vois extrêmement flatté d'être le seul à avoir un jour rempli ces 3 conditions avec elle... »Fit-il d'un ton très sérieux, mais moqueur à souhait.

« …...T'as planté Maria...? O.O »

« Oui. Et la deuxième fois, c'est elle qui m'a planté, donc on peut dire que nous sommes quitte. »

« DEUXIEME FOIIIIIIIIS O.O...?. »

« ... » Le Dieu se contenta de sourire de plus belle devant l'air effaré et chamboulé de Niniel qui ne comprenait plus très bien...^ ^

« Si tu veux aborder aussi le point où il est question de savoir tenir la distance jusqu'au bout...Je peux te montrer ...hin hin.. » Ironisa-t-il pour la faire réagir.

Mais Niniel essayait de penser logiquement... Sa meilleure amie, avec son pire ennemi ? Deux fois ? Un truc clochait quelque part...

« Une fois je veux bien, mais la deuxième, tu n'y serais pas pour quelque chose? »

« Non...! Elle a seulement succombé comme tant d'autres à mon charme divin ! ^^ » Mentit-il en riant et en fixant volontairement Niniel dans les yeux.

« Me regarde pas comme ça! » Le réprimanda-t-elle. « Et puis je demanderais à Maria! Elle, me dira la vérité! »

« Sûrement... »Se moqua-t-il en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

« …? »

« Tu es belle quand tu es en colère, tu le savais? »

Niniel se mit à rougir et détourna le regard tandis que Keinan pouffait de rire, amusé par le comportement de la Déesse de la Nuit.

« Alleeeez...Fais pas la tête ! »

« Si ! Tu t'excuses pour ce que tu as dit sur Maria...! Et après je te tue parce que c'est inacceptable quand même. »

« Ouah...Quel programme ! Dire que je suis voué à la mort apparemment...Triste fin pour moi... T_T... » Ironisa-t-il en essuyant une larme fictive au coin de son œil.

« Excuse toiiii !» Menaça-t-elle.

« Hin hin...Si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire avant de me faire tuer, alors ce ne sera sûrement pas ça que je ferais...! »

« Ah oui ? De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix ! »S'écria-t-elle, poings serrés, les yeux flamboyants de défi...

« Viens donc me le dire plus près... » Chuchota-t-il en se passant la langue sur les lèvres dans un geste pervers de pure provocation. « On pourra aussi vérifier qui de nous deux ne tiendra pas la distance X) …!»

« Shine... ! »

Elle se jeta sur lui, ne pensant qu'à lui faire la peau. Le jeune Dieu se défendit sans aucun mal, mort de rire. (ce qui agaça encore plus notre Niniel nationale ^^)... Il se saisit de la Déesse au vol lors de son second essai d'attaque et la cala sur le lit dans un sourire plus que pervers, qui fit finalement éclater de rire Niniel...

Elle rit beaucoup moins lorsque Keinan lui déclara :

« Le cours d'aujourd'hui commence demoiselle...Et je vais vous inculquez en ce cours une valeur qui m'est assez chère... »

« Ah oui ? Tu as des valeurs toi ? »

« … Le respect è.é... » Grogna-t-il, vexé.

Et sur ce , le Dieu se mit à embrasser le cou de la Déesse qui protesta violemment :

« Lâche-moi immédiatement...! »

« Déjà ? Tu apprends vite tes leçons... Alors première étape? »

« Grrrrr... »

« Raté, leçons à revoir... »

Au moment où il allait se remettre à lui dévorer le cou, elle se libéra et courut pour atteindre la sortie en criant : « A la prochaine Senseiiii ^^ Le respect ce sera pas pour mainten...waohhhh... »

Keinan la retenait par l'esprit. Il la rattrapa et la plaqua contre le mur en lui chuchotant au creux de l'oreille :

« Je t'ai dit que tu ne te défilerais pas …. »

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, le Capitaine l'avait remise sur le lit en riant...Niniel comprit alors qu'il n'était pas sérieux ( enfin...elle l'espérait …). Elle se prit au jeu et alors que les deux jeunes se battaient un peu plus gentiment, la porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup.

« Huh? »S'étonnèrent-ils tous les deux, tournant la tête vers l'arrivant, ou plutôt l'arrivante...

« Ouh...Je vois que je dérange dans les préliminaires... » Souffla Kanzeon en voyant les deux jeunes en position pour le moins...compromettante pour quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas suivi leur conversation depuis le début...

« N-Nani? Mais...je ! »Tenta Niniel, à mi-chemin entre l'énervement et la colère.

« En effet...Déesse Kanzeon, vous avez gâché le travail de toute ma matinée... » Soupira Keinan, se prenant très bien au jeu de la Kwannon.

« ….Konzen ! Te voilà! »S'exclama-t-elle lorsque son neveu passa la tête pour voir ce qui se tramait.

« ….?...! » O.O

« Oh non... » Souffla Niniel en repoussant le Capitaine loin d'elle. « Pas çà ….! »

Konzen se contentait de les fixer tous les deux, sans rien dire. Alors lorsque Keinan arbora un sourire ravi et pervers envers le blond, Kanzeon se moqua :

« On va avoir un problème pour le mariage...^^ »

Konzen se retourna furieusement et partit, froid comme la glace, aucune autre expression sur son visage...

« Konzen...! »Murmura Niniel, pétrifiée.

« Mais laisse le tomb... »Commença Keinan. Il sembla réfléchir un instant puis finit: « Rejoins-le...Ton entrainement est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Je t'attends demain, dès que tu as un moment de libre, fut-ce t' il être durant la nuit : on a pris du retard... »

« Entraînement ? »S'étonna Kanzeon avec un sourire « Aaaahhh...je comprends mieux, la tenue, tout le tralalala... »

En attendant, Niniel ne demanda pas son reste. Reconnaissante envers le Capitaine pour tout ce qu'il lui avait appris, elle l'embrassa sur la joue en murmurant :

« Avec tout mon respect...Arigato sensei... »

Puis elle partie en courant sur les traces du Dieu blond...

Keinan, choqué par ce baiser chaste mais unique et inattendu, toucha sa joue et regarda sa main comme si il pouvait y trouver quelque chose...

« Décidément... Cette petite Niniel a un don pour faire fondre les cœurs de glace... »Ironisa la Kwannon en le voyant agir de la sorte...

« Hmmm...Vous croyez? »

« Sincèrement... »

« Quel dommage pour moi...! Je n'ai pas de cœur ^^ ...! »

« ….Ne nourrissez pas d'espoir... » Lui conseilla-t-elle.

« De l'espoir ? »

Le Capitaine se mit à rire avant de reprendre avec un sourire qui lui était propre:

« Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'en ai plus... »

« Un espoir de fou ? » Se moqua-t-elle, appréciant pour le coup la finesse d'esprit de ce Dieu pourtant assez jeune...

« Si l'on peut dire ainsi... Pourquoi pas ? »

« Je vais aller voir comment se débrouillent nos deux flamboyants astres, vous venez? »

« Hmmm...Non. »

« Qu'allez-vous donc faire à présent ? »

Le Capitaine se leva et avec un sourire cynique sur le visage, tout en passant son imper, il répondit : « Mon métier... »

« Votre univers est bien sordide cher Keinan... »

Le Dieu ouvrit sa fenêtre, s'entoura de magie noire non-repérable et conclut :

« Mais il est mien. »

Une fraction de secondes plus tard, le jeune Dieu avait sauté par la fenêtre et déjà, ses fidèles soldats épiaient la Kwannon de toute part... En l'absence du Capitaine, cette zone devait être dangereuse à arpenter sans raisons valables... Kanzeon sourit : elle aimait bien l'insolence et la fougue dont faisait preuve ce jeune Dieu... Et apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule...^^

Elle prit finalement la route des couloirs un peu plus arpentés pour avoir une chance de retrouver le couple qu'elle aimait le plus taquiner...

Un peu plus tôt... Niniel rattrapait enfin Konzen, furieux, dans les coursives du Palais.

« ... »

« Konzen, je... »

« J'ai compris. Lâche-moi. J'aurais du m'en douter dès le début.. .Je n'ai jamais pu mettre ma confiance en quelqu'un, pourquoi ça aurait été différent avec toi !» Répliqua-t-il en la poussant.

« Konzen ! » S'exclama-t-elle, prise de cours.

« Va-t'en ! Va retrouver ton beau petit Capitaine et laisse moi ! A moins que tu n'aies encore envie de me faire jouer comme un pantin ? »

Piquée au vif (il en faut pas beaucoup ^^), la jeune Déesse prit ses paroles pour argent comptant, et alors que Kanzeon arrivait non loin d'eux deux par téléportation (pratique hein?), Niniel lança son esprit sur celui du Dieu blond avec force. Ayant mal dosé son énergie à cause de la lumière du jour, Konzen en tomba au sol... en gueulant et pestant ^^

« Maintenant viens là! »Ordonna-t-elle.

_« Non ! »_ Pensa le Dieu, se souvenant amèrement de la dernière prise de contrôle de son corps par la Déesse de la Lune... Mais, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, la Déesse de la Nuit lui sourit cyniquement et attendit que Konzen soit tout près d'elle pour prendre d'assaut ses lèvres... Bizarrement, à partir de ce moment, elle n'eut pas à contrôler les mouvements de son compagnon...

« Je t'aime idiot de bureaucrate ! »Souffla-t-elle.

« ….Mais...alors ce...? »

« Tssss...C'est une sorte de professeur, pour faire simple, mon mentor en magie. »

« Mouais...en tout cas, cette tenue te va à ravir... »Rougit-il.

Niniel sourit, les compliments de Konzen étaient plutôt rares, et donc lui faisaient toujours extrêmement plaisir...

« Il faudra que j'aille m'en acheter d'autres... Mais en attendant, il faudrait peut-être aller voir Maria tu ne crois pas? Elle devait faire une démonstration de ses pouvoirs ! »

« Hmm...Il nous reste un peu de temps... non? »

Un regard complice passa entre eux et Niniel tapa du pied contre la porte derrière elle... Ils entrèrent discrètement dans la salle sans savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls...

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et Konzen finit par se retrouver dos au mur, Niniel s'affairant à lui chuchoter quelques mots doux pendant qu'il dégrafait peu à peu son haut...

« Hum..hum... »Toussota Kanzeon.

Les deux se retournèrent vers un coin de la pièce qui n'était pas visible d'où ils étaient rentrés et virent alors la Kwannon avec un grand sourire :

« Je n'ai rien vu ! »Chantonna-t-elle ^^

« Te...TEMMMMMMEEEEEE! « Cria Konzen, furieux contre elle.

« Calme toi Konzen... Ça tombe bien, finalement... Je voulais vous poser une question Kwannon... » Déclara Niniel.

« Ah? » Répondit celle-ci d'un air intéressé.

« Je me disais...Si Konzen n'a plus de parents, c'est vous son référent officiel ? Non? »

« Hmmmm...oui...? »

« Et une seconde question, voudriez - vous un jour rencontrer mon père...pour...discuter de choses et d'autres...Je suis sûre que vous apprécieriez sa technique de shogi...! »

Konzen ne voyait vraiment pas à quoi rimaient ces deux questions...alors il se tut, et leva un sourcil interrogateur lorsque sa tante, après un petit temps d'hésitation, se mit à éclater de rire...

« Oh vous êtes douée ! Vous êtes trèèès douée ! Croyez-moi, si vous continuez sur cette voie, vous irez loin Niniel...! Et pour être franche, j'aimerais bien en effet rencontrer votre père pour une petite partie de shogi... »

Niniel sourit et entraina en riant, Konzen par le bras, dans les coursives avoisinantes du Palais. Les voyant partir ainsi, la Kwannon esquissa encore un sourire, repensant aux questions posées par la Déesse de la Nuit...

« J'y crois pas...Elle a réussi à m'embobiner pour que je dise oui à un hypothétique mariage ! Petite vipère ^^...En tout cas...Vous formerez un magnifique couple, mariés ou pas Niniel...Alors patientez encore un peu... »

* * *

_Voilà, c'est fini ! Alors, vous en pensez quoi de l'histoire de mon petit Capitaine ? Même si Maria et lui s'aiment pas, vous trouvez pas qu'au fond, ils se ressemblent ? Moi si, et au début, ce n'était même pas volontaire ^^ ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié le lire autant que moi à l'écrire !_

_Vous avez remarqué le nom du conte pour enfants ? Hé hé hé Uma to Hebi, ca nous rappelle légèrement quelque chose ^^ __Allez...**A la prochaine ! (Maria et Niniel)**_

**Maria:** Moi et lui ? On se ressemble ? Elle est bonne celle-la hihi !

**Niniel :** J'abandonne...

**Maria :** _(filoute)_Bon, maintenant que c'est fini, tu peux me dire ce que signifie la petite partie de la fin ?

**Niniel **:_(innocente)_ La...partie de la fin ? Y'a pas de partie de la fin ^^

**Maria :** Elle veut se marier avec Konzen-euuh ! Elle veut se marier avec Konzen-euuh !

**Niniel :** Pas vrai è.é ! Et dis le moins fort ! On pourrait t'entendre !

**Maria :** Si c'est pas vrai on s'en fiche que quelqu'un entende !

**Niniel :** Crie paaaaas ! Imagine IL t'entend !

**Konzen **: Il ?

_(Niniel tombe dans les vapes ^^)_

**Konzen **: C'est moi qui lui fait cet effet là ? Oo

**Maria :** Faut croire ^^ !

**Konzen :** Eh ben...

**Maria :** Eh eh eh...Je sais pas ce que tu lui as fait de plus mais ton air innocent cache bien des choses !

**Kenren :** Des choses ? Des choses comment ? Pas nettes, pas cleans ?

**Konzen :**_(dépité)_ C'est moi ou il y a une impression de déjà vu ?...


	20. Une démonstration flamboyante

**Titre : Paradis Perdu**

**Résumé : **500 ans avant l'arrivée de Goku, notre paradis en pleine crise tente un rapprochement avec celui de Tempo, Kenren et Konzen… Mais l'arrivée de ces étrangers bouleversera le quotidien bien morne de nos 3 petits Dieux ^^ Couples : vous verrez!^^

**Auteurs :** 2 fans totalement déjantées (c'est pas moi qui l'ait dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les perso nous appartiennent….euuuh…ok….on avait dit sérieux…Mais à deux on l'est jamais alors…. ! OK : Tous les perso de la Grandissime Kazuya Minekura sont pas à nous malheureusement…. (Allez rien qu'un petit peu ?) Mais certains sont à nous quand même !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

**Maria :** Yataaaa ! Fini Keinan ! Occupons nous de moi à présent héhéhé !

**Niniel :** Si tu veux ^^...Mais ça fait un peu narcissique quand même ^^

**Maria :** Mais non mais non ! Alors...Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ?

**Niniel ****:** Tu n'as pas une démonstration à préparer ?

**Maria :** Si ! Attends _(prends un papier et un crayon)_...Alors, voilà..._(écrit)_

**Niniel :**Tu me montres ? Je peux te donner des conseils si tu veux !

**Maria :**Toi ? Oh oui ce serait intéressant de savoir comment tu t'y prendrais, je l'ai jamais fait en public encore !

**Niniel :** Tu sais que tu parles avec des sous-entendus ^^'' ?

**Maria :** Des sous-entendus ? Mais...J'ai pas fait de sous-entendus ! è.é

**Niniel** _(soulagée)_ ouuuf ^^

**Maria :** Ça y est j'ai fini !

**Niniel :** Montre ! Montre !

**Maria :** J'aurais jamais cru que j'arriverais à te faire changer Niniel, je suis émue ^^

**Niniel** _(choquée)_ : C'est qu...quoi...CA !

**Maria **: Ben une démonstration de mes capacités !

**Niniel :** …..On ne t'a pas demandé de nous faire voir tes ''capacités'' Maria, mais tes pouvoirs ! Tes POU-VOI-RS !

**Maria :**_ (mode'' j'ai les larmes aux yeux'' ) _Mais...Pourtant... L' Empereur a dit ''montre nous de quoi tu es capable'' non?

**Niniel :** Pas à CE sujet ! Maria !

**Maria **_(déçue) _: Ooooh T_T...

**Niniel : **Bon, allez bonne lecture...Non ! Maria revient avec ce papier !_(court pour rattraper son amie)_ Mariaaaa ! Reviiiient ! T_T

* * *

**-Chapitre Vingt-**

**Une démonstration flamboyante...**

Plus loin de toute cette agitation, le général Maria débarquait en trombe dans une chambre où se trouvaient six jeunes hommes.

« Ohayô les gars ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Maria Taishou ? » S'étonnèrent les soldats.

« Vous avez bien dormi ? Perso, moi, j'ai passé une super nuit ! » Ricana-t-elle.

« Vous n'aviez pas promis à Niniel de ne pas… » Commença Ryo.

« Kenren est une exception !^^ »

« Ah… –.–'' »

« Que faites vous ici ? Vous n'êtes pas avec lui ? » Demanda alors Yuki.

« Non… » Soupira-t-elle. « L'Empereur veut que je fasse une démonstration de mes pouvoirs sous forme de spectacle. Il faut que je trouve des enchaînements… Et pour ça, j'ai besoin de VOUS !^^ » Finit-elle.

« Nous ? Tout de suite ? »

« Bah… Le plus tôt sera le mieux… »

« Ok… »

Ils se regardèrent. En fait, ils n'étaient pas vraiment prêts. Même pas du tout. Pour la plupart, ils venaient juste de se lever.

« Dès que vous êtes prêts, on y va ? » Reprit-elle en s'asseyant sur un des lits.

« Hai !^^ »

Et pendant que ses soldats s'habillaient, la Déesse réfléchissait déjà sur son enchainement .

« Hmm… Il me faut une musique… Qui bouge de préférence. Kiéran ! T'en penses quoi ? Une musique qui a du punch ou plutôt douce ? »

« … ? Euh… Sais pas… »

Le bras droit du général finit d'attacher ses armes et mit sa veste de militaire. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et s'assit à ses côtés. Il était le premier prêt.

Les autres continuaient à se préparer devant la jeune fille, ce qui n'avait l'air de ne déranger personne…

« Cela dépend devant qui vous le faites… » Expliqua Kiéran. « Le peuple ou des personnes hautes placées ? »

« Sais pas… »

« Maria Taishou…^^'' » S'exaspéra le soldat.

« Bah quoi ? L' Empereur m'a pas précisé ! » Se défendit-elle.

Le jeune homme pouffa de rire. Du Maria tout craché !

« Bof… De toute façon, je m'en fous de savoir devant qui je le fais… »

« C'est juste que ça attire plus de monde dans la foule si la musique bouge, surtout les plus jeunes… »

« … Hmm… Pas bête Kiéran ! Je vais leur en mettre plein la vue ! Et je m'arrangerais pour que je fasse ça devant la foule ! J'adore me faire remarquer !X) » Ironisa-t-elle.

« Elle ne changera jamais… » Pensa alors le Dieu. « Mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime…. Comme nous tous… »

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Maria et ses soldats étaient dans la cour derrière les appartements des deux Déesses. La général s'entraîna et prépara donc sa prestation sous les conseils des six jeunes hommes pendant plusieurs heures…

« Allez ! Une dernière fois ! » S'exclama la jeune fille voulant faire une répétition générale. « Pas plus j'aurais plus de forces » Ajouta-t-elle en riant alors que la musique commençait.

C'est à ce moment là que Niniel arriva : elle avait prévu de se changer pour assister à la réunion. Elle vit alors son amie qui lui fit un signe de la main en faisant apparaître un oiseau de feu. La Déesse de la Nuit s'assit à côté de Yori. Tous les soldats étaient subjugués, même si cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle faisait son enchaînement. Ils ne se lassaient pas de la voir…

« Trop bien… » Souffla Niniel, admirative, alors que son amie arrivait devant le petit groupe, en jouant avec un petit couteau.

« Alors ? » Demanda la général.

« Super ! »

« Tu crois qu'ils vont aimer ? »

« Oui ! Sans aucun doute ! »

« Tu as vu ma superbe sculpture sur glace ? » Rit-elle en faisant tournoyer l'arme qui lui avait permis de sculpter dans la glace un cheval. La Déesse de la Lune acquiesça. Un cheval. Keinan lui avait parlé du cheval de Troie tout à l'heure. Au final, ces deux là se détestaient mais se ressemblaient énormément. Seulement Maria ne connaissait pas l'histoire du chef de la Police armée. Si elle savait, peut être qu'elle aurait un autre jugement sur le Dieu.

« Quoique… » Se dit-elle. « Keinan déteste Maria, même s'il connaît son histoire… Mais, Maria n'est pas comme lui ! »

Le général s'assit avec ses amis, puis tous discutèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent à l'endroit où devait se présenter leur Empereur…

Il était prévu de faire une apparition sur la place principale du Paradis Céleste pour faire part des projets entre les deux mondes. Beaucoup de personnes étaient présentes pour voir les deux couronnes. Les étrangers, restés en arrière, derrière leur Empereur qui faisait un discours sur les possibles améliorations, dormaient pratiquement. Enfin pas tous… La plupart des étrangers, c'est-à-dire, Niniel, Maria, et ses soldats…

Mais la général fut soudainement réveillée par un appel de son souverain…

« Ah ! C'est à moi ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Enfin de l'action ! »

La Déesse fit un bref salut aux deux Empereurs, et s'avança au milieu de la place…

Elle observa les alentours pour voir si tout convenait, et sourit. Tout était parfait. Elle allait les épater. Tous ! Cependant, la foule discutait, se demandant ce qu'allait faire l'étrangère…

« Le général Maria, reine de Troie, va ainsi vous présenter nos capacités, en vous montrant ses pouvoirs, un des plus puissants de notre monde… » Déclara l'Empereur étranger.

Et pour attirer l'attention de tous, le Déesse des Éléments provoqua une légère secousse de la terre et se plaça au centre de la piste, bras droit tendu, paume tournée vers le sol. Kiéran démarra alors la musique : un rythme entrainant commença, et sur celui-ci, la Déesse fit sa prestation. Elle fit tout d'abord apparaître une vive flamme dans sa main et traça un cercle devant elle, puis deux boucles avec sa main droite. La tête baissée, bras tendu sur le côté, elle se concentra pour faire évaporer les deux grands vases remplis d'eau spécialement mis pour elle. Profitant ainsi de la vapeur, elle invoqua un phénix de feu qui vola dans les airs et fit disparaître la vapeur d'eau d'un coup vif d'aile.

La foule était admirative devant ce très beau spectacle. En effet, la vapeur d'eau scintillait en une sorte de pluie dorée qui se dissipait doucement dans les airs. Mais le public n'avait encore rien vu des pouvoirs de l'étrangère. Ce n'était qu'un début…

D'un coup, la musique devint beaucoup plus rapide. Maria cassa d'un coup de sabre deux petits vases remplis d'eau. Le liquide, au lieu de se répandre, prit soudain l'apparence de dauphins qui firent le tour de la place, au plus grand bonheur des enfants émerveillés.

Pendant que les mammifères marins faisaient le bonheur des petits qui les regardaient sauter devant eux, la jeune fille fit tourner autour d'elle un tourbillon de flammes et le coupa à l'aide de son sabre. De l'eau vint s'ajouter au tourbillon enflammé, dans les endroits coupés, associant ainsi eau et feu dans une même tornade.

Soudain, les deux éléments formèrent une boule au dessus de la Déesse qui écarta doucement les bras en l'air, comme si elle étirait la boule créée. Et celle-ci, au plus grand étonnement de tous, se transforma en une tête de tigre qui grogna dans le crépitement du feu, puis disparut.

Après un salto arrière, la Déesse lança deux boules de feu et deux d'eau, se mettant à jongler, faisant des figures acrobatiques, manipulant les deux éléments…

Puis d'un coup, elle disparut tandis que la musique devenait plus douce. Les gens la cherchèrent partout du regard et la virent sur le cerisier de la place. Debout sur une branche, elle posa doucement sa main sur l'arbre. Une lumière dorée jaillit de sa paume, et le cerisier fleurit encore plus qu'il ne l'était. La jeune fille manipulait le bois, la nature, cela était un jeu d'enfant pour elle… Et, utilisant le vent, elle fit s'envoler les pétales roses claires qui vinrent pleuvoir sur la foule fascinée.

Une légère couche de pétales de cerisier restait cependant dans les airs, puis, comme si elle dessinait, la jeune Déesse fit apparaître un cheval. D'une main, elle créa son corps fait d'eau, puis de l'autre la crinière, la queue, faites de pétales. Ses sabots flambaient magnifiquement…

L'étalon s'envola, Maria à ses côtés et tous deux se posèrent alors sur le sol, les feuilles volant avec douceur autour d'eux. La musique reprit alors plus de punch, le cheval se cabra et galopa autour de la scène, la Déesse le montant en faisant des figures équestres avec une facilité hallucinante. Il fallait dire qu'elle adorait les chevaux et en montait souvent lors de ses escapades dans le monde d'en bas…

La jeune fille s'arrêta à un moment, en plein milieu de la piste, et se concentra fortement, les mains jointes, pendant que le cheval se cabrait sur ses pattes arrières, majestueux et plein de fougue. Et d'un coup, un bloc de glace se forma devant la Déesse qui était dos aux Empereurs assis sur leurs trônes dorés, regardant le spectacle eux aussi. L' Empereur étranger, satisfait de la prestation de son soldat et de son effet sur tous, arborait un petit sourire discret. L'autre souverain, lui, n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Cette Déesse était très puissante, et manipulait, bel et bien, comme elle l'avait dit, les éléments.

Maria se retourna vers les deux couronnes et sortit un petit couteau avant de se jeter sur le bloc de glace pour le sculpter. Le cheval traversait de temps à autre la glace pour l'aider grâce au feu de ses sabots. Et tout cela, dans un magnifique cortège de pétales de cerisier…

« Allez ! C'est bientôt fini ! » Pensa la Déesse des éléments, coupant les morceaux de glace et les sculptant avec une très grande rapidité. « Voilà ! Comme ça ! »

Et juste quand la musique se termina, la jeune fille mit un genou à terre, tête baissée. L'animal invoqué fit lui aussi une révérence. Derrière eux, la sculpture de glace représentait les deux empereurs…

Tous applaudirent devant la superbe prestation de la Déesse. Tous, sauf Keinan qui regardait, méprisant, la jeune Troyenne…

Comment avait-elle osé utiliser le cheval comme symbole ? Le cheval ne pouvait pas la représenter, représenter Troie !

Dans la foule, Kenren et Tempo étaient totalement subjugués. Le général comprit alors pourquoi la jeune fille l'avait laissé seul ce matin. Pour aller préparer ce magnifique spectacle… Il n'en revenait pas, il l'avait trouvé si belle entourée des pétales de cerisier. Il se mit à sourire inexplicablement, sous les yeux amusés de son ami, en observant sa jeune amie retourner auprès de ses soldats…

La suite royale traversa alors la grande place et l'Empereur Céleste fit – encore – un bref discours pour célébrer la bienvenue aux étrangers et son souhait de paix entre les deux mondes pour un avenir meilleur. Puis, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la salle de réunion pour faire le point sur les avancements des traités…

Après plusieurs heures à parler des deux mondes, surtout au sujet des relations Troyens/Grecs qui étaient le problème principal dans le Paradis étranger, la pause arriva enfin. Maria décida alors de faire visiter à ses soldats les endroits sympa. Niniel, elle, resta avec Kanzeon, qui depuis le matin, ne la lâchait pas, allez savoir pourquoi...^^

Les sept militaires traînaient donc dans les rues en discutant, quand soudain, quelqu'un fonça dans la général.

« E-Excusez moi madame… » Fit une petite voix. C'était un petit garçon d'à peine dix ans qui jouait avec sa bande de copain non loin…

Maria sourit gentiment et se baissa pour ramasser le ballon avec lequel les enfants jouaient.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? » Demanda-t-elle en riant. Elle lui tendit le ballon qu'il prit aussitôt, comme si elle pouvait d'un moment à l'autre, le garder pour elle et le lui voler. Et serrant sa balle contre lui, il la remercia d'une voix timide…

« Merci madame… »

« C'est rien ! Mais m'appelle pas madame ! » Rit-elle. « J'suis pas mariée !^^ »

« Et vous ne risquez pas de l'être… » Marmonna Ryo.

« Ryo ! » Le réprimanda gentiment sa supérieur, amusée.

« Ouais… Bah… » Balbutia-t-il, gêné. « C'est vrai quoi !... Aucun homme ne sera assez bien pour vous… »

« Excusez moi madame… » Reprit le petit à l'intention du général qui était toujours à sa hauteur.

« Appelle moi Maria…^^ » Lui répondit gentiment le jeune Déesse.

« Vous… Vous êtes l'étrangère qui fait des animaux avec l'eau ? Celle de ce matin ? » Demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants.

Maria sourit, et lui montra la fontaine du doigt avec un « Regarde ». Et, l'eau se mit à bouger, et une petite boule s'avança vers eux. L'enfant s'aperçut alors que ce n'était pas une bulle d'eau ordinaire. C'était en fait un petit chat fait d'eau…

« Kawai… » Murmura-t-il, ébahi.

« Il te plaît ? » Demanda la jeune fille.

« Hai ! C'est trop fort ce que vous faites ! »

« C'est gentil…^^ »

« Wouaah… Trop mimi ! Mais… Je peux pas le toucher ? »

« Essaye… »

« C'est de l'eau, non ? »

« Essaye, prends-le dans tes bras… »

Le petit garçon s'exécuta, déposant son ballon sur le sol, et prit le chat d'eau dans ses bras. Et tout content, il se mit à jouer avec lui comme si c'était un vrai animal…

« Vous savez vraiment vous y prendre avec les enfants… » Fit remarquer Ryo.

« Ils sont trop mignons… Impossible de leur résister !^^ »Expliqua-t-elle en riant. Elle ramassa le ballon et s'avança vers l'enfant.

« Tes copains doivent t'attendre, non ? »

« Maria ! Maria ! Tu peux venir avec moi ? je voudrais que tu joues avec nous ! Tu peux, dis ? Tu peux ? »

« Je ne sais pas si… » Hésita-t-elle.

« Allez Maria ! S'te plaît ! »

La général se retourna vers ses soldats qui répondirent en riant :

« Pourquoi pas ? Ça pourrait être marrant ! »

« C'est vrai ? » S'écria le petit. « Vous voulez bien ? On joue au foot ou au base ball, vous préférez quoi ? »

« Perso… Je serais plus base ball… » Dit la général.

« Super ! »

Et sur ce, il lâcha le petit chat qui se dissipa, tira la jeune fille par la manche et emmena les sept jeunes vers une grande place où jouaient plusieurs enfants, filles et garçons…

« A moi ! » S'écria Maria en prenant la batte et en se mettant en place sur le terrain. Elle se prépara et regarda fixement Guerric qui était le lanceur. Ils avaient commencé à jouer il y avait une bonne vingtaine de minutes, les deux équipes étaient à égalité…

Chacune d'elle était constituée de trois soldats et de cinq enfants, garçons et filles de n'importe quel âge. Kiéran était le seul à ne pas jouer, mais tenait le rôle le plus important, celui de l'arbitre !

« Allez Hikaru ! Faut marquer ce point là ! » S'exclama la général à un petit garçon qui acquiesça, prêt à courir vers la base finale.

Sur le côté du terrain, les autres enfants l'encourageaient en criant et frappant dans leurs mains.

« Prêt Guerric ? » Demanda Maria avec un air malicieux sur le visage.

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de le demander Maria Taishou ! C'est moi qui lance ! » Répliqua le soldat en riant.

Les deux étrangers se mirent donc en place et se jaugèrent du regard pour déstabiliser leur adversaire, sans se prendre au sérieux bien évidemment ! Guerric se concentra donc pour lancer la balle…

Pendant ce temps, profitant de la pause, Konzen mettait tout son temps libre à ranger ses dossiers. Fier de lui, le jeune Dieu, une pile de papiers, tous rangés parfaitement dans les bras, s'était mis en route pour aller les ranger dans les archives…

Sortant de son bureau, la pile le dépassant presque, il se mit en route vers le bâtiment des archives.

« Tss… Enfin réussi à ranger ces foutus papiers…^^ » Pensa-t-il sur le chemin, pas mécontent de son travail. « Je n'ai même plus le temps de faire mon travail avec ces réunions à la con et Niniel… Quoique Niniel, c'est carrément mieux que ces dossiers… »

Le Dieu blond, en passant devant un endroit assez bruyant dans la ville, se dit alors que décidément, il y en avait des chanceux dans la vie…

« Tss… Et moi qui doit me coltiner ces papiers… J'ai passé des heures, des journées entières à les trier… » Soupira-t-il, quand soudain…

« …. ? »

Sa pile semblait étonnamment plus légère. Et il y avait de quoi. Plus des deux tiers de ses feuilles étaient éparpillées sur le sol. Et au milieu d'elle, une balle de base ball…

« Sales gosses… » Marmonna-t-il en ramassant avec rage la balle et en se dirigeant d'un pas menaçant vers le terrain non loin.

« Elle était belle celle-la ! » Constata Maria en s'appuyant sur la batte.

« Maria Taishou… Elle est partie super loin. On l'a perdue… » Fit remarquer Ryo.

« Donc on a gagné ! J'ai fait un superbe home run !^^ »

« Vous n'avez pas encore fait le tour du terrain… »

« Mais j'ai tout le temps de le faire ! »

C'est à ce moment là qu'un jeune Dieu blond arriva sur le terrain, de très mauvaise humeur apparemment. Une énorme veine tiltait sur sa tempe. Les enfants s'étaient même reculés, apeurés…

« Oh Konzen ! » S'exclama la jeune fille. « Fais pas peur aux enfants !^^ »

Elle s'aperçut alors de l'objet qu'il tenait dans sa main et continua : « Ah ! Tu as trouvé la balle que j'ai lancé ? »

« Toi… » Gronda-t-il en se dirigeant vers elle, d'un pas menaçant, avec une très grande envie de meurtre.

« Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvée ? » Demanda-t-elle, ne faisant pas du tout attention à l'envie massacrante de meurtre de Konzen. Mais soudain, elle se rappela quelque chose et se frappa le front en riant.

« J'suis bête ! Faut peut être que je marque le point avant que la balle ne soit récupérée par Ryo ! »

Et sur ce, elle se mit à courir autour des bases, Konzen la suivant de près pour la tuer. Il avait passé trois jours à ranger ses papiers, et son travail avait été gâché en à peine trois secondes !

Maria arriva enfin à la dernière base en s'écriant : « On a gagné ! »

Mais le Dieu blond, prit dans son élan, ne s'arrêta que quelques mètres plus loin d'elle. En rage, il serra les poings…

« Bah Konzen ? Ça va pas ? » S'étonna la jeune fille, d'un air tout innocent.

« Toi… »

« Moi ? Et bien j'ai fait gagné mon équipe ! » Pouffa-t-elle.

« Je vais te tuer… »

« … ? Et pourquoi ça ? » Le nargua-t-elle, amusée, car il n'en avait pas, mais alors pas du tout la force. Et puis, de toute façon, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il était énervé. Peut être qu'il voulait se défouler sur quelqu'un parce que Niniel l'avait fait tourner en bourrique, et comme elle était son amie…

« Tu vois cette balle ? Tu la vois ? » Cria-t-il, sa tempe tiltant dangereusement.

« Oui. Et… ? »

Elle recula doucement. Elle avait comprit. Non. Ce n'était pas à cause de Niniel… Elle fit quelques pas en arrière, un grand sourire aux lèvres, se doutant de ce qui avait du se passer…

« Trois jours ! » Hurla-t-il en brandissant la balle devant lui. « TROIS JOURS ! J'avais mis trois jours à trier ces papiers ! »

« Ben dis donc… T'es pas très efficace comme mec… » Fit-elle remarquer, reculant à chaque nouveau pas du Dieu. « Je me demande comment tu es au pieu… Si t'es comme pour ton travail, je plains Niniel… !^^ »

Là, c'en était trop. Konzen se mit à poursuivre la Déesse en fulminant de rage. Mais évidemment, Maria, beaucoup plus entrainée que lui, s'amusait plus à le distancer et à l'attendre en riant. A un moment, elle passa derrière Kiéran et lui dit de retourner à la salle de réunion qui devait reprendre bientôt, sans elle.

« Mais Maria Taishou… » Protesta le soldat.

« Aurais-tu perdu ton sens de l'orientation ?^^ » Se moqua-t-elle.

« Non ! Mais vous ? »

« Je vous rejoindrais… Mais allez-y sans moi. Je vais m'amuser un peu… ! » Lui répondit-elle, mystérieuse.

« Vous n'allez quand même pas ? »

« Nan !^^ Je piquerais pas le mec de ma meilleure amie ! En plus, j'ai mon Taishou qui n'attend que moi… Et puis, de tout façon, il n'a pas l'air très bon au pieu… » Finit-elle en pouffant de rire. Son bras droit soupira d'exaspération, alors elle ajouta :

« Je vais juste m'amuser à ce qu'il me suive partout… Et à la fin, il devrait se calmer ! A tout à l'heure ! »

Et comme Konzen se jetait vers les deux soldats, Maria partit en courant, et, pour éviter le Dieu blond, Kiéran se contenta de se décaler sur le côté, provoquant un fort déséquilibre chez le jeune homme énervé. En bref, il tomba par terre…

Personne ne put se retenir de rire devant la scène, surtout la Déesse des Éléments qui s'était arrêtée devant l'entrée d'une ruelle. Konzen leva la tête, tout rouge, et frappa de son poing le sol, avant de se relever et de poursuivre Maria à travers les rues…

Ce petit jeu dura une dizaine de minutes. La général le narguait tellement en prenant toujours de l'avance sur lui et en s'arrêtant pour l'attendre, que Konzen s'énervait de plus en plus. Mais à un moment, il ne la vit plus. Pourtant, depuis le début, elle se mettait en évidence pour qu'il la trouve facilement. La cherchant du regard, il la vit près du tas de feuilles qu'il avait abandonné plus tôt.

Elle s'était baissée et regardait quelques papiers qu'elle lisait . Elle se mit à éclater de rire devant certains. Le Dieu blond s'avança donc vers elle, les poings serrés. La jeune fille se redressa rapidement et déclara avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage :

« Y'en a beaucoup comme ça sur mon Taishou ? »

« Sur ce Kenren ? » S'étonna-t-il.

« Oui !^^ »

« Il me cause que des soucis ! » Gronda-t-il. « Un véritable engin à conneries ! Il me donne plus de boulot que n'importe qui ! »

« Ah ? Il est pas très discipliné alors… »

« Pas très discipliné ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Tu te fous de moi ? Les deux tiers de ces dossiers sont sur ton Taishou comme tu le dis ! »

« Tu t'amuses pas quand tu lis les rapports ? »

« Ce n'est PAS amusant ce travail ! Je suis pas là pour rire ! »

« Ah… Bah c'est nul alors… Un p'tit base ball de temps en temps te ferais du bien… !^^ Garde la balle ! »

« Nani ? »

Il voulut se jeter sur elle, mais malheureusement, la Déesse fut beaucoup plus rapide et se retrouva derrière lui sans qu'il n'eut le temps de voir quoique ce soit. En rage, il se retourna et se remit à la poursuivre, provoquant une vive réaction d'amusement chez la général…

« Maria n'est pas avec vous ? » Demanda Niniel en voyant les soldats de son amie arriver. Les jeunes Dieux secouèrent la tête et leur racontèrent, à la Déesse de la Lune et à la Kwannon, ce qui s'était passé avec Konzen.

« Ça n'arrive qu'à lui ça… Le pauvre… » Soupira Niniel, un sourire en coin. La Bodhisattva, elle, ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire tellement la situation de son neveu était risible. Quand soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer la Déesse des Éléments qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle s'était bien amusée…

« Où est Konzen ? » S'inquiéta son amie.

« Konzen ? Pas loin !^^ »

En effet, juste après que la général ne se soit assise à côté de Niniel, le Dieu blond avait fait son apparition. Il était tout rouge, essoufflé, mais aussi, rouge de honte. Il avait suivi la jeune fille dans une bonne partie du Paradis Céleste…

« Pas très endurant… » Murmura Maria, faisant pouffer de rire tout le monde. « Je sais pas comment il est au pieu, mais… »

« Maria ! » La coupa son amie, mains sur les hanches.

« Bah quoi ? »

« Irrécupérable… –.–'' » Soupira-t-elle, dépitée. « Et puis d'abord tu n'as pas à dire ça ! ^^ Il est très bien au...Argh ! Je me mets à parler comme toi ! » Se mit-elle à rire.

Konzen s'assit à son tour, crevé, n'ayant même plus la force de faire une remarque, ce qui étonna au plus haut point Kanzeon qui ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

« Tu lui as fait quoi ? »

« Il m'a suivie dans une bonne partie de la ville. On jouait au chat et à la souris ! Mais la souris a gagné !^^ »

Pour seul commentaire du Dieu, il y eut un « Tss… », tandis que la Bodhisattva faillit s'étrangler de rire…

Mais tout ce petit monde dut se calmer bien vite car les deux couronnes arrivèrent à leur tour pour que la réunion reprenne…

* * *

**_Voilà ! Jolie jolie la démonstration hein ? ^^ Si vous le voulez, vous pouvez la lire avec une musique sur les oreilles : celle de votre choix, vous nous direz le rendu ! A la prochaine pour le chapitre 21 ! Eh oui, on passe encore une dizaine ! ( Faut faire un gâteau ? )_**

**Niniel :**Oh viiiii ! Un gâteau :D

**Maria :** C'est bon les gâteaux ^^ !

**Kenren **: Sauf...qu'il y a pas de gâteaux les filles !

**Maria et Niniel :** Rabat-joie ! T_T

**Kenren :** Gomen ^^''

**Maria :** Hara hettaaaa...

**Niniel :** Je veux un gâteauuuu ….

**Maria :** Et je veux Kenren aussi !

**Kenren :** Cooool ! Je suis là moi !

**Maria :** Ouaiiiis...hé hé hé, tu veux que je te fasse une démonstration ?

**Niniel :** Ne recommence pas !

**Kenren :** De quoi elle parle ?

**Niniel :** Laisse tomber, t'es ''out'' Kenren !

**Kenren :** Snif...

**Maria :**Viens, je vais te montrer, si tu es out, c'est que tu as besoin de cours de rattrapage !

**Kenren :** Ouais ! J'adoooore les cours de rattrapage ! X)

**Niniel :** Mais où est-ce que tu l'emmènes ? Vous allez quand même pas ? O.O

**Maria :** Mais non, je l'emmène sur notre blog ! Espèce de perverse aux idées mal placées !

**Kenren :** Rooh la la...La perverse !

**Niniel :** ….T_T...moi...perverse...

**Maria : **Si vous le voulez , rendez-vous sur notre blog : Vous y trouverez, bien sur notre fanfiction, mais aussi des dessins fanarts pour illustrer les chapitres, ainsi que des fiches de présentations pour les persos (ça peut servir ^^) ! http:/ / umatohebi . skyblog .com

**Tout le monde :** A bientôt !


	21. Correspondance imprévue

**Titre : Paradis Perdu**

**Résumé : **500 ans avant l'arrivée de Goku, notre paradis en pleine crise tente un rapprochement avec celui de Tempo, Kenren et Konzen… Mais l'arrivée de ces étrangers bouleversera le quotidien bien morne de nos 3 petits Dieux ^^ Couples : vous verrez!^^

**Auteurs :** 2 fans totalement déjantées (c'est pas moi qui l'ait dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les perso nous appartiennent….euuuh…ok….on avait dit sérieux…Mais à deux on l'est jamais alors…. ! OK : Tous les perso de la Grandissime Kazuya Minekura sont pas à nous malheureusement…. (Allez rien qu'un petit peu ?) Mais certains sont à nous quand même !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

**Maria :** Hello tout le monde ! Ça faisait longtemps ^^

**Niniel :** Aïe ! C'est clair !

**Maria :** Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi ça fait si longtemps ?

**Niniel :** Alors...Pour plusieurs raisons ! Un : les examens!

**Maria :** Ça...T_T On n'y échappe pas...

**Niniel :** Deux : la fatigue...

**Maria :** Dodo ^^

**Niniel :** ET TROIS !

**Maria :** Troie ? Ou ça Troie ? Des troyeeeens partouuuut ^^

**Niniel :** Trois, pas Troie Maria !

**Maria :** Hein ? O.o

**Niniel :** Laisse tomber... –.– '' Je disais, trois : la JAPAN EXPOOOOO 3

**Maria : **Kyyaaahhhh 3 C'était trop génial !

**Niniel : **Pour vous préciser, on était en cosplay avec des amies ! :)

**Kenren : **C'est quoi un cosplay ?

**Maria :** Tu te déguises en un de tes personnages préférés.

**Kenren :** C'était moi ?

**Maria :** Euh...Oui...enfin...en quelque sorte...Hein Niniel ?

**Niniel :** Euh...ouais ^^''

**Kenren et Konzen :** _(en colère)_ Diiiiites MAINTENANT ! è.é

**Maria :** Oh ! Du courrier ^^ ! Bonne lecture ! Niniel on se sauuuuve !

_(Se sauvent toutes les deux, les lettres dans les mains)_

**Kenren et Konzen **_(furieux)_ : Revenez !

_**Merci a kk-bouillant pour sa review ! Et à yuya777 pour la sienne (très bon choix de musique au fait ;) )**_

_

* * *

_

**-Chapitre Vingt et Un-**

**Correspondance imprévue**

La réunion se finit assez tard et n'avait pas beaucoup avancé, au plus grand damne de la Déesse de la Nuit qui commençait vraiment à en avoir marre. A la sortie, Kenren vint chercher Maria à la porte de la salle de réunion.

« Alors ? Ça avance ? » Demanda-t-il aux deux bureaucrates avant d'embrasser sa jeune amie.

« Non ! » Grogna la Déesse en sortant en colère.

Maria fit un grand sourire amusé au général et tourna son regard vers Konzen qui les suivait.

« Tss… » Fut la seule réponse du Dieu blond. _(Il lui en veut encore pour le coup du base ball…)_

Finalement, Kenren reprit la parole :

« Eh vous trois ! Vous savez ce que les militaires font quand ils ont un problème ? »

« Oui ! » S'exclama Maria. « Moi je sais !^^ »

« Laisse les deviner alors ! Sinon c'est pas du jeu ! »

« Pff… Stupide… » Grogna Konzen.

« Laisse moi essayer… Ils se barrent et laissent les pauvres idiots de bureaucrates s'en charger tous seuls ? » Le railla Niniel, en frappant le pauvre mur d'un coup de pied rageur.

« Hey ! C'est pas gentil ça ! » S'insurgea le bouillant Kenren.

« J'ai vraiment l'air gentille ? » Souffla-t-elle méchamment.

« Si tu veux savoir qui est le plus gentil des deux ma belle, c'est quand tu veux ! » Gronda-t-il en portant la main à la garde de sa lame.

« Encore un geste et tu finis au trou ! » Menaça Konzen.

« Eh ! STOP ! » Cria Maria, un peu décontenancée par la tournure rapide des événements.

Les trois sanguins jeunes se foudroyaient du regard, comme s'ils voulaient faire plier les deux autres par un simple coup d'œil.

« Eh oh ! On va tous se calmer et écouter ma voiiix, ok ? »

« Pff… Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute. Pardonnez moi Kenren Taishou…C'est la fatigue et cette sinistre réunion de *** ! Enfin bon...Toutes mes excuses. »Commença Niniel devant le regard insistant de son amie, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas tort...

« …. ? Ah… Euh… Non, c'est moi… »Répondit-il en se passant une main sur la nuque, un peu gêné de s'être emporté si vite.

Maria vira ses yeux sur Konzen, attendant une réaction de sa part.

« Tch' ! »

« Ça veut dire qu'il s'excuse. » Expliqua Niniel, faisant rire les deux militaires.

« Alors ? Tout le monde donne sa langue au chat pour ma devinette ? » Demanda Kenren.

« Nan ! Moi je sais ! » Rappela Maria.

« C'est de la triche ! » S'opposa son amie en riant.

« Bon. Abrège. » Ordonna Konzen. « J'veux dormir moi ! »

« Dormir ? O.o Niniel ! Bouge-le ton petit bureaucrate ! Fais en lui voir tellement qu'il va en baver de plaisir dès qu'il te verra ! »

Kenren pouffa de rire devant l'air offusqué de Konzen qui balbutia, pas soutenu pour un sou par Niniel qui soupirait longuement, habituée à ce genre de réflexion.

« Hein ? Mais… J-Je… ! »

« Maria… S'il te plait… Donne nous la réponse… » Reprit son amie.

« Bah… Tu changes de sujet comme toujours !^^ Espèce de politicienne ! »

« Espèce de militaire ! »Renchérit son amie sur le même ton.

Maria fit signe à Kenren qui s'approcha du couple et déclara :

« Quand on a un problème, une seule solution ! »

« Souffler ? » Interrogea Niniel.

« Non !... Boire jusqu'à plus soif ! » S'exclamèrent les généraux en les entrainant tous les deux hors du palais.

« Quoi ? Pas question ! Maria ! Kenren Taishou ! Arrêtez immédiatement ! » Cria Niniel.

« Lâche moi tout de suite ou je te jure que je vais te mener la vie dure, sale petit militaire insubordonné ! » Hurla Konzen

« Ils sont coriaces, hein ? » Blagua Kenren.

« Oui c'est vrai ! » Remarqua Maria.

_« Maria… S'il te plaît… Il faut que je te parle sérieusement… Laisse Kenren et Konzen tous les deux… Ça m'arrangerait... »_ Pensa la Déesse de la nuit pour son amie qui la regarda longuement, surprise – Niniel n'usait que rarement se son pouvoir télépathique avec Maria – et dit à Kenren :

« On vous rejoint tout à l'heure !^^ »

« Hein ? Mais… ! » Protesta le général, ne comprenant pas cette décision soudaine.

« Vas-y ! » L'encouragea-t-elle.

« Et le saoule pas trop ! Je veux un Dieu lucide moi ! » Le réprimanda Niniel, encore maintenue par Maria.

« No problem ! Il sera encore en état pour une nuit plus que torride ! » Souffla Maria.

« …. –.–'' Je n'ai même pas la force de répondre à ça… »

Une fois que les deux Dieux furent partis hors du champ de vision des deux amies, Maria aida son ancienne ''captive'' à se relever…

« Dis donc… Je plains tes prisonniers !^^ »

« Euh… On fait pas beaucoup de… »

« Ah… Ok… Ben euh… Pourquoi ? C'est utile un prisonnier ! Ça sert de monnaie d'échange, de source d'informations… » Commença Niniel en énumérant sur ses doigts les diverses utilités d'un prisonnier selon elle.

« C'est un point de vue de bureau ! Sur le terrain, on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre un seul soldat ! »

« Pourquoi perdre un soldat ? »

« Qui c'est qui va les surveiller tes prisonniers ? » S'amusa Maria.

« … Ah ouaiiis ! »

« Bon. Tu ne me fais pas rater la cuite du siècle juste pour me parler de l'utilité des prisonniers j'espère ? »Blagua la militaire.

« Nan ! En fait c'est… Attends là ? Comment ça la cuite du siècle ? »

« Niniel ! Déjà avec Kenren, on boit pas mal… Mais il faut qu'on se donne à fond si on a des invités ! Surtout de si haut statut !^^ » Se moqua-t-elle en faisant semblant de faire une révérence.

« N'importe quoi ! On règlera ça tout à l'heure ne t'inquiète pas… Je te propose de retourner ''chez nous '' pour parler… C'est mieux que dehors.. »

« On est bien dehors ! » Protesta la militaire.

« Oui c'est sûr… A l'écoute de tous les espions de ce monde ! Tu vois ? Ça, c'est encore un point de vue de bureau !^^ » Se moqua Niniel.

« Mais plus efficace pour une fois… » Murmura Maria en sentant maintenant des auras presque invisibles non loin. Elle mit la main sur son sabre, mais Niniel lui prit doucement le bras en chuchotant :

« Pas besoin. J'ai fait sécurisé nos appartements… Ils me suivent souvent, et ne sont pas tous ennemis… »

« … ? »

« Certains sont des hommes de Keinan. Donc de l'Empereur… Et je t'en prie, ne fais pas cette tête… –.–'' »

Elles marchèrent donc toutes les deux vers leurs appartements, puis, une fois à l'intérieur, soufflèrent de soulagement…

« Je déteste les espions… » Expliqua Maria.

« C'est bien les espions ! Ça rapporte plein d'infos sur les gens ! »

« Sauf quand c'est toi qu'ils espionnent… »

« Euh…. C'est vrai ! ^^'' Mais bon, maintenant qu'on est en sécurité, on s'en fout ! »

« D'ailleurs, depuis quand c'est sécurisé ici ? »

« Hmm… Ce matin… »

« T'es sûre que c'est fiable ? »

« Ben euh… Ouais ! ^^ Ça a été fait par le meilleur des meilleurs ! » Répondit son amie.

« … Tu as invité Keinan ici… ? è.é »

« Oh me fais pas cette tête là je t'ai dit ! Et puis, apparemment, pendant un temps, tu ne semblais pas vraiment le détester… » Ironisa Niniel avec un rictus.

« Hein ? » S'étonna Maria. Dans sa mémoire, elle avait toujours détesté ce Dieu… Alors pourquoi Niniel disait-elle cela ?

« Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire sur Keinan et toi…? Par le plus grand des hasards… »

« Euh… Bah… Non. Pourquoi ? »

Maria ne voyait vraiment pas. Elle faisait toujours son possible pour éviter Keinan. Surtout que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait vu plus de dix minutes d'affilée…A son plus grand bonheur... Elle regarda son amie qui se leva et déclara doucement :

« Tu ne vois vraiment pas ? Alors il m'a menti…^^ Ça me rassure un peu en fait. »

« …. ? Temps mort Niniel ! Tu pourrais… Je sais pas moi… M'expliquer ? » Reprit Maria avec un grand sourire.

« Pff… Pas la peine…^^ ! Il a raconté n'importe quoi comme à son habitude ! »

« Mais bon sang ! » S'exclama Maria.

« Ok. Mais je vais être super directe… Tu as déjà couché avec Keinan, oui ou non ? »

La militaire resta bouche bée. Pour être directe, elle avait été directe, pour quelqu'un qui n'aimais pas trop d'ordinaire…

« Oui. Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait ? C'est… C'est grave ? » Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

« Maria… » Soupira Niniel. « Comment tu peux te donner à un type comme… Comme lui ! C'est… Totalement immoral ! Franchement ! »

« Eh ! Te mets pas en colère ! Quand on l'a fait, je savais pas qui il était ! »

« … Ça, c'est excusé… Mais Keinan à dit deux fois… »Grogna-t-elle, le regard fixé dehors dans une moue mécontente qui lui ressemblait bien...

« Ah… T'es au courant… –.–'' »

« Dans ma mémoire, tu n'as jamais rappelé un mec – Kenren mis à part – pour une deuxième fois. Alors pourquoi lui? »

« C'est un interrogatoire ma parole ! » Blagua la général.

« Ouiiiiii ! » Ricana la Déesse de la Nuit en faisant mine de s'approcher comme un scientifique fou vers sa prochaine victime..

« Bon, ok… C'était du chantage la deuxième fois. C'était pour découvrir mes origines… Je m'en plains pas parce que quand même si il doit avoir une seule qualité c'est bien celle-là ! C'était vraiment vachement… »

« STOP ! »

« … Quoi ? Je peux en parler, c'est Keinan ! Je l'aime pas, il m'aime pas, on s'aime pas… Tout va bien ! »

« J'aimerais justement que tout aille bien… » Souffla la Déesse en détournant les yeux.

« Et toi ? Tu n'as rien à me dire ? »

« Pff… Tu vas me tuer… »

« Essaye toujours ! Si t'es encore en vie après, on ira boire avec les deux zigotos au bar !^^ »

« Je… Je compte peut être me marier… »

« … Na…. Nani ? O.O…. M-Mais c'est génial ! Avec qui ? » S'écria Maria, toute joyeuse.

« Ben…. En fait c'est surement là que tu vas me tuer… »

« … ? »

« Je sais pas avec qui… »

« O.o...Bah alors ? Comment tu comptes te marier ? »

« Je… Je sais pas. Je crois que… Konzen est l'homme de ma vie. »

« Où est le problème ? » S'inquiéta Maria, voyant que son amie tremblait de rage.

« Mon père… M'a fait parvenir des lettres de notre monde. Keinan me les a remises hier soir… »

« Hein ? Des lettres ? »

« Oui… Ah ! Y'en a une pour toi^^… Mais tu étais plutôt occupée alors… »

« P-Pour moi ? » S'étonna la Déesse des Éléments. Qui pouvait donc lui envoyer une lettre ? Elle n'avait pas de proches… Enfin, plus…

« Euh… Non deux. Tu vois ! Tu dis que personne ne t'aime, et pourtant, tu en as plus que moi ! » Blagua la Déesse de la Nuit.

« … » Maria ne savait pas quoi répondre. Une lettre, c'était déjà bizarre… Alors deux !

« Je te les donne maintenant ? »

« Parle moi plutôt de TA lettre… On verra après pour les miennes… » Déclara-t-elle, convaincue d'une erreur de destinataire.

« Je vais te la lire, ça ira plus vite que de te raconter… »

Niniel partit dans la pièce d'à côté et revint s'asseoir à côté de son amie dans le canapé du salon. Elle lui tendit un papier qui apparemment avait subi les foudres de la Déesse en colère…

« Dis moi… Tu prends soin de tes affaires ! » Se moqua Maria.

« Humpf… Lis-la, tu comprendras pourquoi c'était déjà un exploit qu'elle soit encore dans cet état… »

« Tu ne changeras jamais, tu es désepérante… »

Puis, elle commença sa lecture…

_Chère Niniel,_

_Ma fille, je viens par cette lettre tout d'abord te féliciter pour le travail que tu accomplis dans ce monde si loin du nôtre. Je profite de l'excursion de notre Empereur pour te faire parvenir ces lettres. Il y en a pour Maria aussi, mais tu te chargeras, je pense, de le lui donner…_

_Je sais que cette discussion devrait avoir lieu face à face, comme un père et sa fille. Mais les circonstances actuelles nous en empêchant, je suis contraint de le faire par cette lettre… Niniel, je suis un Dieu, mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que je suis éternel. Tu m'as toujours considéré comme imbattable et immortel, mais maintenant que tu as grandi, je sais que tu ne crois plus à cela._

_Les velléités contre notre Maison sont nombreuses depuis ton départ. La jalousie entraîne l'envie et l'envie entraîne la haine… Niniel, nous avons besoin plus que jamais de renforcer les bases de notre famille. Je dois me battre tous les jours, à chaque instant, pour tenter de protéger nos droits, notre place et notre honneur. Mais ce n'est pas, ou plus, de la force d'un homme tirant sur la fin de son âge. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ma santé, ce n'est de la mort que je parle, mais de la force, qui, tout naturellement, quitte mon corps. Je demanderais à l'Empereur dès son retour de me retirer de la scène politique, vivante en tout cas. Je vais enfin devenir un vieux bureaucrate croulant, comme tous ceux que tu as toujours détesté ! ^^ Ne m'en veux pas, je ne me sens plus la force pour tout ça. Mais je sais que tu es là pour reprendre le flambeau ma fille, et je t'en félicite au nom de tous._

_Mais ce n'est pas tout. Beaucoup te jalousent d'avoir été choisie par l'Empereur. Et d'autres encore t'envient. Tu dois savoir que j'ai reçu un nombre incalculable de propositions de mariage. Ne te fâche pas Niniel, car je te vois venir d'ici. Je n'en ai accepté aucune, car je sais que c'est ce que tu aurais fait. Seulement, ton oncle Ulysse et moi, avons longuement parlé de ce que tu faisais de tes prétendants, Niniel. Et je dois t'avouer que c'est problématique._

_Niniel, nous avons besoin d'alliés. Je sais que tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Alors je te prierais de reconsidérer ma demande. N'y a-t-il vraiment personne dans ton cœur ?_

_Ma fille, ce que je vais te dire me blesse à l'avance., Ulysse et moi avons décidé qu'il fallait que tu te maries. Cette union sauvera notre Maison de la situation dans laquelle elle est plongée. Pour cela, tu dois te trouver un mari puissant ou influent._

_Malgré tout, je ne peux me résoudre à attacher ma fille à un homme qui ne lui apportera aucun bonheur. C'est pour cela que je vais te faire une proposition. Il n'y a aucune autre issue. Nous avons retourné la question sous tous les angles avec ton oncle et n'avons trouvé que celle-ci. Le capitaine Keinan, et tu sais pourtant que je ne le porte pas forcément dans mon cœur, serait peut __être… Enfin…_

_Tu l'as accepté comme entraîneur. Et je sais qu'il a de forts sentiments pour toi. N'en as-tu vraiment aucun pour lui ? Je ne peux te proposer ni un Troyen, ni un habitant de l'autre monde, ni un humain, et tu ne trouveras personne dans les autres familles, je le sais... Alors ne m'en veux pas je t'en prie. Mais si jamais tu ne me donnes pas de réponse à ton retour, alors je serais obligé de choisir pour toi, quitte à donner ma fille, mon __unique__ fille. Alors je la donnerais à un homme qui éprouve quelque chose de fort pour toi, à défaut d'une réciprocité._

_Si jamais tu pouvais pardonner un vieux Dieu soucieux de l'avenir de sa fille _

_Ton père qui t'embrasse fort,_

_Tadeg_

_PS :__ Si tu as réussi à lire cette lettre jusqu'à la fin, je te prierais d'en parler d'abord à ton amie pour qu'elle te donne son avis. Et même si tu ne veux pas accéder à ma requête, parles-en à Keinan._

Maria n'eut qu'un mot à sortir :

« Oh… »

« C'est tout ou tu as quelque chose de plus explicite ? » La railla son amie en souriant.

« Je m'attendais pas à ça… »

« Je dois t'avouer que moi non plus… »

« Comment… Tu vas faire ? »

« Je ne peux pas refuser ce que me demande mon père. Pas après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Ce serait vraiment cruel de ma part, mais j'aime Konzen ! »

« Je le sais… Mais est-ce qu'il apporterait quelque chose à ta famille ? » La questionna son amie, lucide.

« Kanzeon a l'air influente ici… Mais même avec les traités, il va falloir des années avant de pouvoir tout stabiliser… Alors je pense que oui, à long terme. Mais non à court terme… »

« C'est pas génial… C'est pour ça qu'il a marque « ni un habitant de ce monde ». Il y avait pensé… »

« Voila. Est-ce que je dois en parler avec Keinan au risque qu'il fasse tout pour concrétiser l'affaire, voire qu'il me saute dessus ? Ou alors est-ce que je désobéis à mon père et je vis ma vie avec Konzen ? Ah oui… J'oubliais… Détruisant ainsi tout ce que ma famille a accompli pour des siècles te des siècles… »

« Amen ^^ »

« Maria ! » S'esclaffa Niniel.

« Vu comme ça… Il n'y a qu'une solution. Tu dois – oh ça me répugne de dire ça – en parler à Keinan… Tu verras après pour la suite ! »

« Tu as raison… »

« C'est quand même pas génial… » Fit remarquer la militaire.

« Ah ? Toi aussi tu trouves ? » Pouffa Niniel, faute de mieux. « Allez ! Ouvre tes lettres ! »

« Euh… Je suis pas sûre que… » Hésita son amie.

« Que quoi ? »

« Qu'elles soient… Pour moi !^^ »

« Tu connais une autre général Maria de l'armée de l'Ouest ? »Demanda Niniel en lisant les coordonnées sur l'enveloppe.

« Euh… Ben peut être que depuis notre départ l'armée a engagé une deuxième femme, nommée Maria et qu'elle est rapidement devenue général ! »Ironisa Maria

« Ah ouaiiiis ! J'y avais pas pensé ! Mais tu sais, dans ce cas là, tu as du souci à te faire parce qu'elle t'a même piqué ton régiment ! »Continua Niniel.

« … J'ai plus d'excuses ? »

« Non. »

« Mais… Tu es sûre ? »

« Hmm…. Voyons voir… » Feinta Niniel. « Général Maria du 39ème régiment des tigres rouges de l'armée de l'Ouest…. Oui ! C'est sûr : c'est toi^^ ! »

« Bon… » Finit son amie, résignée.

Niniel tendit la première lettre et s'éloigna pour leur servir quelque chose de frais à toutes les deux.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-elle. « C'est qui ? »

« Ton père. »

« Nani ? »

« Euh… Pas besoin de te dire ça en quatre fois. Il me redit ce dont il t'a parlé et me prie de vouloir l'aider. Il m'a donné des nouvelles des Troyens. Ils vont « bien » mais il s'inquiète, car mon absence les rend plus vulnérable… Il a raison… » Finit-elle dans un soupir.

« Mon père a un don pour miner le moral des gens…^^ »

« Pff… J'ai pas envie d'ouvrir l'autre… »

« Allez ! C'est sûrement mieux cette fois ! »

Maria saisit la dernière enveloppe et soupira tandis que la Déesse de la Lune partait s'accouder à la fenêtre en grognant…

« Ça va ? » S'enquit la général.

« Oui ! No problem… »

Mais en tendant l'oreille, Maria entendit des bribes de phrases avec « me marier avec Keinan… » ou alors « j'vais tous les tuer ce sera plus simple… » ou encore « mais quelle idée à la con ! Comme si j'étais amoureuse de ce… »

Elle arrêta d'écouter pour se concentrer sur la lettre quelle venait de sortir de l'enveloppe…

_Général Maria,_

_Tous vos hommes m'ont désigné ( je ne sais pas si vous reconnaissez mon écriture, mais c'est Natsuki ! Soren voulait écrire, mais vous savez comment est son écriture ! Même son chien pourrait faire mieux !)…. C'EST FAUX MARIA Taishou ! _

_Bon voilà, j'ai réussi à reprendre la lettre que Soren m'avait piqué ! D'ailleurs, il boude dans son coin !^^_

_Donc voila, on m'a désigné pour écrire cette lettre, parce que le Sire Tadeg nous a autorisé à en faire parvenir une par son intermédiaire ! Personne n'est au courant parce qu'on en a pas le droit. Mais pour vous Maria Taishou, on bravera bien la loi ! On a décidé d'écrire un lettre pour tout le monde parce que le Sire Tadeg n'aurait peut être pas pu cacher 50 lettres…_

_En fait, maintenant que j'ai la plume en main, vos hommes et moi, ben on sait plus trop quoi dire… ! Mais je crois qu'il y a bien une chose que l'on pense tous au moins une fois par jour, c'est que vous nous manquez général…_

_On s'entraîne dur, c'est promis, et on vous attends avec impatience pour vous le montrer !_

_Je crois que finalement, on saurait même pas quoi vous dire en face… Mais on pense très fort à vous !_

_Saluez la Déesse Niniel de notre part_

_Bonne chance ! (Et draguez pas trop !)_

_La troupe !_

_PS : Ah ! J'ai réussi à intercepter la lettre avant qu'elle ne soit envoyée ! Bon bah voilà Natsuki à écrit pour ne rien dire ! J'aurais dû écrire cette lettre mais bon… Vous manquez beaucoup à Niko comme à nous tous d'ailleurs, mais ça, Natsu l'a déjà mis ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les Troyens, on garde un œil sur eux en cas de problème ! Je passe tous les jours voir la __famille de Yuji, Joachim adore jouer avec Niko !^^ Bon, j'vais pas vous cacher qu'ils ont quelque problèmes pendant votre absence, mais on a réussi à les défendre tant bien que mal ! Je vais pas trop écrire, sinon, je vais faire un roman, et avec mon écriture, ça risque d'être très vite indigeste, même si je fais tout pour m'appliquer ! Je vous jure ! J'aurais beaucoup voulu être choisi pour accompagner l'Empereur et vous voir, mais tant pis… Raah faut que j'arrête d'écrire ! Vous avez un « Wouaf ! » de Niko et moi, je lève mon verre en votre honneur !^^_

_Comme l'a dit Natsuki, ne draguez pas trop ! Et amusez vous quand même !_

_Soren et Niko_

En bas de la lettre, juste en dessous de la signature de soldat se trouvait une empreinte de chien, celle de Niko…

Maria relut la lettre deux fois, puis éclata d'un rire sonore qui tira Niniel de ses pensées.

« Bonne nouvelle ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Non… »

« Bah alors ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais marrer comme ça ? »

« C'est mes hommes… Ils sont toujours pas doués pour parler , et Soren écrit toujours aussi mal…^^ »

« C'est d'eux la lettre ? Ouah… Ils t'adorent vraiment… »

« Moi aussi je les adore !^^ Ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Et tu sais quoi, au départ, c'est Natsuki qui a écrit, mais Soren voulait le faire, ils se sont disputés car l'écriture de Soren est illisible, de vrais pattes de mouches ! »

« Ah ? »

« Ouais ! Natsuki a donc écrit au nom de toute la bande, mais mon petit Soren a intercepté la lettre avant qu'elle soit envoyée pour me mettre un petit mot ! Il m'a expliqué qu'ils s'occupaient des Troyens pendant mon absence, ça me rassure vraiment…^^ »

« C'est cool ! ^^»

« Ouaip ! Et même Niko a signé !^^ » Ajouta Maria en riant. Elle lui montra l'empreinte du chien de Soren en bas de la feuille, ce qui fit pouffer de rire son amie :

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Hey ! Parle pas de mon p'tit Niko d'amour comme ça ! »

« Si Kenren t'entendait ! Il serait jaloux que tu parles comme ça d'un de tes soldats, enfin, même si c'est pas vraiment un soldat, il pensera que c'en est un ! »

« Il me manque mon pt'it chou ! »

« T'es gaga… ! »

« Que veux-tu ? C'est le plus mignon chien de combat que j'ai vu ! Et il est dans mon régiment ! J'ai de la chance, non ? J'adore les animaux en plus ! »

« Ca y est ! Tu deviens zoophile ! » Blagua la Déesse de la Lune.

« Nan ! quand même pas !^^ Kenren est unique et je ne le quitterais pas ! »

« D'ailleurs… On y va à ce bar pour les rejoindre ? »

La militaire regarda attentivement son amie qui lui sourit, elle sentait tout de même que beaucoup de questions trottaient dans sa tête…

« Niniel… Si tu veux pas, je comp… »

« Non ! Ça fait déjà trop longtemps que Kenren est avec Konzen. Qui sait ce qu'il a pu lui faire… » Murmura-t-elle avec effroi.

« Eh Niniel ! Je te parle sérieusement là ! » Lui rappela son amie.

« … Une Maria sérieuse ? Au secours, c'est la fin du monde ! »

« Niniel ! »

« Ok… Ecoute, ne te bile pas pour moi. Je règlerais ça toute seule...^^ J'irais voir Keinan et lui expliquerais. Ils repartent bientôt, non ? Papa reviendra peut être sur sa décision si Keinan refuse de lui-même ! »

« Tu es trop optimiste ! Keinan est avide de pouvoir et sournois ! Il est cruel et il aime faire chanter les gens ! Il est… » Commença Maria.

« Arrête ! C-C'est pas vrai ! » S'écria Niniel.

« Huh ? Bah si ! O.o»

« Non ! Enfin… Je… Si mais… »

« Niniel, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit d'autre ce matin ?è.é »

« C'est privé pour lui. Je ne peux pas… »

« Tu n'es pas obligée de me raconter. Seulement le sujet ! Tu vas pas bien, tu es toute pâle ! »

« Il m'a raconté son histoire… »

« Hein ? »

« Vous êtes pas si différents que ça, tu sais ? Toi et lui… »

« Plus différent tu meurs ! »Contesta vivement Maria.

« Maria ! C'est vrai ! » Insista Niniel.

« Non ! C'est faux ! » Gronda-t-elle.

Son amie se tut. Maria ne s'énervait d'habitude jamais, alors que là…

« Comment tu peux dire que ce taré et moi on est pareils ? » S'emporta la Déesse.

« Je n'ai pas dit que… »

« Il a en partie détruit ma vie ! Massacré mon peuple et le persécute encore ! Il nous a marqués à vie ! Oui lui ! »

Niniel comprenait très bien ce que ressentait son amie, mais elle ne pouvait pas la laisser déballer sa colère ainsi. Elle se ferait du mal, et à cause de ses ennuis à elle…

« Parce qu'on a détruit la sienne ! Parce que lui AUSSI a vu sa famille entière mourir devant ses yeux ! Devant les remparts de TA cité, Maria ! Parce qu'on a massacré son peuple lui aussi, et parce que comme toi, il a du survivre seul… ! » S'exclama Niniel en se plantant devant son amie, prête à rétorquer.

« Niniel... Même si c'était vrai, je… »

« C'EST VRAI ! »

« … »

Maria se rassit, un peu plus calme. Elle soupira longuement pour contrôler son souffle et reprit :

« Comment peux-tu le défendre ? Tu sais qui il est, non ? Il y a à peine un an, tu l'aurais fusillé sur place tellement tu le haïssais, et maintenant… Tu lui trouves des excuses ? »

« Parce que je le connais différemment ! Il a beaucoup souffert ! Comme toi ! »

« Tu as changé Niniel… »

« Essaye de comprendre Maria ! »

« IL t'a changée… Il t'embrouille l'esprit ! »

« Maria… Je te demande pas de l'apprécier… Seulement de tolérer que j'en parle ! »

« Mais je tolère ! »

« Non… Sinon tu ne serais pas énervée… »

« … Tu vas quand même pas te marier avec ? »Cingla-t-elle, en regrettant déjà d'avoir utilisé cet argument.

« Beau changement de sujet… » Fit remarquer son amie avec un sourire cynique. « Mais tu sais… Il n'est pas comme tu l'imagines… »

« Je demande à voir ! »

« Je te prends au mot dans ce cas . Mais interdiction de se défiler ok ? »

« … ? »

« Je t'emmènerais avec moi lors de l'un de mes entraînements. Tu verras comme ça ! »

« Ehh ! »

« Hé hé hé… » Se moqua la Déesse de la Lune, triomphante pour une fois.

Les deux filles se regardèrent alors en souriant.

« Tu t'es améliorée en rhétorique Niniel… » Admit la Déesse des Éléments.

« Bon… On y va ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je disais !^^ » Blagua Maria.

Les deux Déesses prirent alors le chemin du bar en discutant d'autre chose cette fois, afin de décompresser. Elles retrouvèrent les deux Dieux à une table…

« Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? » S'inquiéta Niniel en les apercevant de loin.

« Bah… Je sais pas trop… »

Elles arrivèrent en trombe à côté d'eux et furent sidérées. Kenren et Konzen avaient entamé un concours… D'alcool !

« K-Konzen… » Murmura la Déesse de la Nuit, inquiète pour le blond qui n'avait pas l'habitude de boire.

« Chut ! Tu vas le déconcentrer…^^ » Le railla Kenren, très éméché déjà.

« C'est à toi petite pourriture de militaire ! » Rappela Konzen.

« Encore ? Ah… Et bien santé mon vieux ! »

« … »

Kenren avala cul sec son verre et le reposa aussi sèchement en fixant d'un regard de défi son vis-à-vis.

« A toi bureaucrate coincé ! »

« Tch' ! »

« Temps mooort ! On peut connaître la raison de tout ça ? » Demanda Maria.

« Oui… Il a dit que j'étais rien d'autre qu'un bureaucrate coincé avec les femmes et que pendant nombre d'années, il avait cru que je penchais sérieusement pour la gente masculine ! » Justifia le blond.

« Alors il a répondu que c'était faux. Je lui ai demandé de me le prouver. » Finit Kenren.

« Aaaaah… » Comprit Maria.

« Euh… Moi, j'vois pas le rapport… ! » (La pauvre Niniel... )

« Un concours d'alcool est une des méthodes militaires traditionnelles utilisées pour défendre son honneur, régler un conflit etc… Entre hommes ! Dans le cas présent, Konzen ne pouvait pas refuser… » Expliqua la général.

« Ah… ^^''… Les militaires ont toujours des idées aussi débauchées ou… ? »

« On va dire que c'est seulement un bon prétexte…^^ »

Mais les deux Dieux attablés n'en étaient pas à leurs premiers verres, et malgré tout ce que pouvait prétendre Kenren, le « bureaucrate coincé » tenait la distance… Cependant, il était prévisible que Konzen s'écroule avant Kenren. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva quelques heures plus tard...!

« Konzen ! Ça va ? » S'exclama Niniel en le secouant pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

« Gmm…. »

« J'ai… Gagné… ! » Susurra faiblement Kenren.

« Mais pas de loin ! » Le railla Maria avant de reprendre pour son amie : « Quelle heure il est ? »

« Déjà bien assez tard… Le travail de demain va être affreusement efficace… ! » Soupira Niniel en regardant l'état de Konzen, de Kenren, mais aussi de Maria qui avait fini par accompagner les buveurs évidemment !

« Faut rentrer… » Grogna Kenren…

« –.–'' Je crois qu'on va vous ramener… » Lui répondit gentiment Niniel.

« Je suis bourré… »

« La prise de conscience est un pas vers la rédemption !^^ » Blagua-t-elle, faute de mieux.

« En tout cas, j'en connais un qui est pas prêt d'en prendre conscience ! » Continua Maria en visant Konzen, étalé sur la table, son verre vide encore à la main.

Les deux Déesses aidèrent donc Kenren à se lever, puis Maria et Niniel soutinrent Konzen pour revenir à leurs appartements. Elles le déposèrent sur le lit de Niniel, puis Maria repartit avec le général en prétextant qu'il n'arriverait pas à destination seul…

« C'est ça ! Je ne t'attends pas pour le petit dej' de tout à l'heure, c'est ça ? »

« Euh… Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ! » Se moqua Maria avec un clin d'œil.

« Tss… Veillez pas trop tard !^^ » Cria-t-elle en pensant : « Enfin… Pas trop tôt vu l'heure… »

Elle retourna près de son lit et s'allongea aux côtés de Konzen qui dormait.

_« Totalement fait… »_ Pensa-t-elle avec un sourire protecteur.

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Ce n'est peut être pas le plus important, mais il faut en passer par la pour comprendre la suite ! ^^ On espère que ces petites lettres vous ont plus ! A la prochaine !**_

**Maria : **On les a semé ?

**Niniel :** (Regarde partout autour d'elle) Faut croire...

**Konzen et Kenren :** PAS ENCORE !

**Maria :** Argh : coincées !

**Konzen :** Vous allez nous dire en QUI vous vous êtes cosplayées !

**Niniel :** Ça te regarde pas X(

**Kenren :** Maria...T_T Je pensais que tu m'étais fidèle...

_(Derrière les deux autres se crient dessus à s'en casser la voix ^^)_

**Maria :** Mais n'en faites pas une affaire d'état bon sang !

**Kenren :** Avec qui tu m'as trompé ? T_T

**Maria :** ^^'' Je ne t'ai pas trompé baka ! C'est juste un déguisement !

**Kenren :** Mais qui ? Qui ?

_(Derrière les deux autres se battent toujours ^^)_

**Maria :** En Gojyo...Ça te va ?

**Kenren :** T_T

**Maria :** Tu comprendras un jour...Tu comprendras...

**Konzen :** C'est qui ce ''Sanzo'' que je le bute sérieux !

**Niniel :** Baaaka ! ViensMaria, on se barre !

**Maria :** On va les laisser ^^...Le temps qu'ils digèrent...

**Niniel **: Si ils savaient –.–''

**Maria :** Au revoiiiiir tout le mooonde :)


	22. Larmes d'hier

**Titre : Paradis Perdu**

**Résumé : **500 ans avant l'arrivée de Goku, notre paradis en pleine crise tente un rapprochement avec celui de Tempo, Kenren et Konzen… Mais l'arrivée de ces étrangers bouleversera le quotidien bien morne de nos 3 petits Dieux ^^ Couples : vous verrez!^^

**Auteurs :** 2 fans totalement déjantées (c'est pas moi qui l'ait dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les perso nous appartiennent….euuuh…ok….on avait dit sérieux…Mais à deux on l'est jamais alors…. ! OK : Tous les perso de la Grandissime Kazuya Minekura sont pas à nous malheureusement…. (Allez rien qu'un petit peu ?) Mais certains sont à nous quand même !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

**Maria :** Alors...euh...Celle la je lui mettrais mention...bah limite du B.

**Kenren :** Tu es dure ! Moi je lui mettrai au moins B+ !

**Maria :** C'est toi qui est trop amoureux de n'importe qui !

**Kenren :** Pas amoureux ! Amateur de bonnes mentions XD

**Maria :** Ouais ben c'est pas en me contredisant à chaque fois qu'on aura fini de les mettre ces mentions –.–''

**Niniel **(qui passait par la...) : Eh les militaires ! Vous faites quoi ?

**Kenren et Maria **: On note !

**Niniel :** (sceptique) Vous...notez...

**Maria :** Kenren a été engagé dans un jury pour noter les nouvelles recrues des effectifs militaires, et je l'aide...enfin j'essaie ^^

**Niniel : **Oh ! Cool ! Je peux peut-être vous aider moi aussi !

**Maria :** Oui vas-y, tiens prends la pile. Et met une note. : A,P, AB, B, TB ou C dans les cas exceptionnels !

**Kenren :** Celle la tu me les montre ^^

**Niniel :** OK . Mais ça veut dire quoi toutes tes lettres ^^ ?

**Maria :** Ben...Ça tombe sous le sens non ?

**Kenren :** Vu sa tête je ne crois pas ^^''

**Niniel **_(qui commence à douter...prends une feuille )_ : Mais...C'est que des nanas ? Vous engagezdes femmes maintenant ? Oo ?

**Kenren :** Non c'est les secrétaires!

**Niniel :** O.O...Mais alors pourquoi vous les notez ?

**Kenren et Maria **: Pour les régiments !

**Niniel :** …

**Kenren :** A c'est affreuse, P passable, AB assez bonne...

**Maria :** B c'est bonne, TB, très bonne et C canon !

**Niniel :** T_T Mon dieu...

_**Désolé, ce bonus est dédicacé spécial Maria, pour son idée peu orthodoxe en lisant son relevé de bac ^^ Devinez d'où vient la signification de T B ….Hein ? Hein ? Perverse ! (n'empêche qu'on a bien rit toutes les deux ^^) Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews ! Ça nous donne le courage de publier !**_

* * *

**-Chapitre Vingt-Deux-**

**Larmes d'hier**

Les deux généraux repartirent ensemble, après avoir déposé Konzen sur le lit de la Déesse de la Nuit. Maria, un peu moins bourrée que son jeune ami, aida celui-ci à revenir chez lui. Tellement saoul, il s'affala sur son lit et s'endormit.

La Déesse des éléments sourit en le voyant, mais elle, n'avait pas trop sommeil. Elle chercha donc dans les placards de l'appartement une bouteille de saké et s'installa sur le bord de la fenêtre pour regarder les étoiles.

Puis elle se mit à repenser à la réunion d'aujourd'hui et devint mélancolique. Les deux Déesses avaient ardemment défendu la cause des Troyens pendant la réunion. L'Empereur avait expliqué la situation entre les deux clans. D'abord réticents, les conseillers étrangers en conclurent que ce problème n'était qu'un problème de second plan puisque les Troyens n'étaient qu'une vingtaine parmi tous les habitants du Paradis Céleste. Maria et Niniel s'étaient trouvées outrées d'entendre les mots ''problèmes de second plan'' associés aux Troyens. Mais les conseillers avaient continué sur leur lancée... Ils avaient beaucoup parlé des Troyens, trop… Cela lui avait ravivé tant de souvenirs, et pas des meilleurs.

Elle baissa la tête et regarda tristement la bouteille de saké. Une larme coula doucement sur sa joue. Les Troyens… Son clan lui manquait. Ses soldats aussi. Maria avait été si heureuse de revoir six de ses hommes. Mais les autres, allaient-ils bien ? Et les Troyens, comment allaient-ils sans sa protection ? Elle repensa alors aux parents de Yuji, son ami d'enfance assassiné, puis au frère de ce dernier, et enfin au grand sage… Les Troyens. Tous ceux qu'elle aimait, ceux à qui elle devait sa dette et son devoir de les protéger pour l'avoir soutenue après la mort de son père…

Maria sentit sa gorge se nouer et essuya du revers de sa main la larme qui coulait sur son visage.

« Maria ? » Fit une voix inquiète.

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna vers Kenren qui la regardait d'un air inquiet.

« Je…. » Balbutia-t-elle. « De… Mauvais souvenirs… »

Le général comprit vite et la prit tendrement contre lui. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça, triste, et si fragile… Elle se laissa doucement aller dans ses bras si chauds, et enfouit sa tête contre son torse musclé. Elle se sentait si bien avec lui. Un truc l'empêchait de jouer le jeu qu'elle jouait d'habitude avec les autres hommes. Avec lui, elle pouvait tout lui dire. Ses sentiments, ses peines, ses angoisses. A ce moment là, c'était tout à la fois. Son passé resurgissait, elle ne savait que faire pour protéger son clan, elle était angoissée par ce qu'il pouvait leur arriver, par leur condition en ce moment même, sans elle. Elle se devait de les protéger, de les aider, mais se sentait tellement impuissante…

« Dis moi tout… Parler te fera du bien. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas… » Déclara Kenren d'une voix douce, compréhensif. Il releva alors le visage de sa jeune amie qui murmura :

« Il y a tellement de chose, Kenren… Presque tout… Presque tout ce que j'ai vécu… Presque tout me fait mal… »

« … » Le général ne savait quoi dire. Il en avait mal pour elle. Elle avait dû en vivre des choses douloureuses. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire en ce moment, c'était de rester avec elle. Il se trouvait tellement impuissant. Il l'entraîna donc doucement sur le petit canapé et l'attira contre lui. Maria reposa sa bouteille de saké, déjà bien entamée et posa sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme qui se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

« Merci Kenren… » Murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

« Je ne fais rien… Je… »

« Si… » Le coupa-t-elle. « Tu es là… Et je me sens mieux… » Avoua-t-elle, sincère. Kenren sourit tristement et lui déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Au bout d'une demi heure, Maria sentit ses paupières devenir de plus en plus lourdes. La chaleur des bras de Kenren l'envahissait. Elle ne tarda pas à s'assoupir sous ses tendres caresses. Le général, voyant qu'elle s'était endormie, l'observa tristement, se reprochant de ne pas pouvoir la comprendre. Et sans la réveiller, il se leva en titubant un peu. Il avait vraiment trop bu. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de prendre Maria dans ses bras et de l'allonger sur son lit. Lit, qu'il ne tarda pas à rejoindre, puisqu'il s'installa directement à ses côtés et s'endormit comme une souche…

Le lendemain matin, ou plutôt quelques heures plus tard vu l'heure à laquelle ils s'étaient endormis, Maria se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Réveillant du même coup son jeune ami. La jeune fille se mit la tête dans les mains en tremblant un peu. Elle avait fait un cauchemar, et pas n'importe lequel, elle avait revu son père se faire exécuter.

« Maria ? Ça va ? » S'inquiéta le général.

« … K-Kenren… Je…. Je…. »

« Maria… Attends ! »

Il se leva du lit et sortit de la chambre. La Déesse leva la tête, le visage paniquée. Elle entendit alors des bruits de placard et de vaisselle, puis le jeune homme revint avec un verre d'eau qu'il lui tendit.

« M-Merci… »

Il lui caressa tendrement la joue tandis qu'elle buvait quelques gorgées d'eau fraîche. Puis, honteuse, Maria baissa tristement la tête, fixant le verre encore à moitié rempli (ou à moitié vide, c'est pareil !). Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se rappelant un souvenir avec son père, quand il avait voulu lui apprendre à manipuler les éléments. Il lui avait dit, pour manipuler l'eau, d'essayer de manipuler l'eau que contenait son verre.

Rongée par ce souvenir, par la souffrance de l'absence de son père, Maria ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle serrait le verre de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que… Il se brise dans sa main…

« Maria ! » S'exclama Kenren, voyant le sang couler de la main de sa jeune amie. Cette dernière regarda sa main ensanglantée. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Le sang… Le sang de son père qui coulait sur le sol quand le sabre l'avait transpercé. Son sang qui avait tâché la petite Maria, laissée seule devant le cadavre de son père… Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de la jeune fille. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? D'habitude, elle ne laissait rien paraître. Avec Kenren, elle sentait toutes ses barrières, tous les jeux qu'elle jouait se briser. Avec un autre, elle aurait souri, puis aurait enchaîné sur autre chose, mais là… Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire… Elle ne pouvait plus bouger…

Le général avait doucement attrapé la main de la jeune fille et était en train de la désinfecter, retirant les bouts de verre dans la chair. Pourquoi ne disait-elle rien ? Elle semblait sans vie. Il n'aimait pas du tout la voir comme ça, comme la veille. Aussi triste… Il lui posa un bandage et lui prit les deux mains.

« Ça va aller ? » Demanda-t-il gentiment.

« K-Kenren… Je… » Balbutia-t-elle.

« Tu n'as pas trop mal ? »

« Si… »

« Ça va aller, ça arrive de casser des verres… C'est qu'une blessure de rien du tout ! Tu es soldat, tu as vécu pire à mon avis !^^ »

Maria déglutit difficilement. Elle avait mal, oui. Mais pas à la main. Elle avait mal au cœur, au fond de son cœur.

« Je… Je n'en peux plus Kenren ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, pour la rassurer. Il avait comprit qu'elle souffrait à cause de son passé qui la hantait…

« Ça va aller… »Répéta-t-il, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

« Kenren… »

Il sentit alors quelque chose d'humide sur son torse. Elle sanglotait contre lui.

« Calme toi Maria… Calme toi… » Murmura-t-il sur un ton doux.

« … »

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un problème avec ton Empereur ? » Tenta-t-il.

« Non… C'est juste que… Hier… On… On a beaucoup parlé de Troie… »

« Et ça va pas marcher avec les traités ? » S'inquiéta-t-il.

« Je… Je sais pas… J'pense que ça va aller pour les traités, mais… »

« Maria… Qu'est-ce qui te rend triste comme ça ? Tu me fais peur là… »

« Hier… Ca… Ca m'a rappelé… Des souvenirs… Beaucoup trop de souvenirs… Je… Je veux vivre dans le présent, assurer pour le futur, mais… Mes souvenirs, mes origines me rattrapent toujours… Keinan me les rappelle toujours, toujours ! Et voir presque tous les autres grecs anti-Troyens…ça me tue à petit feu... »

« Qui c'est ce Keinan ? C'était pas celui de la soirée qui faisait chier Konzen ? Le salaud à la belle gueule collé à Niniel ? »

« Le Capitaine de la police armée de notre monde… Il m'a toujours détesté et m'a mis des bâtons dans les roues comme pas possible… Il a tué pas mal des miens, même en période de paix… Enfin façon de parler, la paix n'a pas réellement existé… »

Un silence s'installa alors, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne, un peu plus calmée :

« Kenren… Je me sens si bien avec toi… C'est… C'est tellement différent qu'avec les autres… Avec eux, je… Je ne parlais pas. Je ne leur parlais pas de mon passé. Alors qu'avec toi… Je te parle si facilement… »

« Alors parle-moi. Je veux tellement te comprendre, te connaître… »

« Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Tout. Par exemple ce que tu penses en ce moment, cette nuit… Pourquoi tu t'es réveillée en sursaut comme ça. Tu avais l'air paniquée et… Pour tout te dire, je ne savais pas quoi faire… Je… »

Elle le coupa brusquement d'un doigt sur la bouche et lui sourit tendrement.

« Kenren… Merci de t'être inquiété. Ça me touche… »

« Je t'aime Maria, ça me fait mal de te voir comme ça. » Avoua-t-il, sincère.

« Mon passé fait tellement mal… Il ressurgit souvent. C'est pour ça que… Quand j'y pense… »

« … » Il ne savait plus quoi dire une fois de plus. Si son passé lui faisait mal, cela voulait dire que si elle le lui racontait, elle se sentirait encore plus triste, plus malheureuse… Pourtant, il voulait tellement savoir… Pour la comprendre…

« Kenren… J'ai beaucoup souffert depuis la mort de mon père… Sa mort… M'a brisé le cœur, je l'ai vu s'effondrer sous la lame du bourreau… » Commença-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

**-Flash Back-**

Une petite fille blonde sanglotait, un sabre dans les bras, au premier rang d'une grande assemblée. Elle essuyait ses grands yeux bleus du revers de sa main, mais les larmes coulaient encore et encore… Elle regarda avec effroi la tribune centrale et soudain, sursauta. Un soldat tomba sur le sol, le sang giclant du sabre qui l'avait transpercé.

« Papa… » Murmura la petite, sentant son cœur se déchirer en mille morceaux.

Son père. Considéré comme un traître avait été condamné à mort. Il laissait derrière lui sa fille, Maria, de sept ans.

La foule disparut petit à petit, mais la petite fille ne bougeait pas, fixant le corps de son père mort. Elle était seule, personne ne venait la consoler. Les soldats de son père n'en avaient pas eu le droit. On leur avait interdit de s'approcher d'elle, et les Troyens, eux, n'avaient même pas eu le droit d'assister à l'exécution par peur d'une révolte.

Les larmes coulaient sans fin. Son cœur était serré, ses mains tremblaient. Et Maria, reprenant son courage à deux mains, se souvenant des paroles de son père, doucement, s'approcha du cadavre avec les seules forces qui lui restaient…

Elle le vit là, couvert de sang, et tremblante, la petite posa le sabre sur le sol et s'agenouilla près de son père. Elle caressa doucement les cheveux ébène de l'homme qui était tombé sur le ventre. Maria regarda ensuite sa petite main, tachée maintenant de sang, et releva la tête vers un groupe d'hommes qui parlaient non loin. L'un d'eux s'était retourné et la regardait fixement. Puis, il s'approcha d'elle, d'un air désolé, comme s'il essayait de se mettre à sa place. Lui aussi avait une fille, et il n'osait s'imaginer ce qu'il lui arriverait si elle se retrouverait seule, comme celle qui se trouvait près du corps de son père…

« Je… » Balbutia Maria. « Je… Veux voir son visage… »

« … ? »

La petite sanglota sans un bruit et essuya ses larmes avec ses mains tâchées de sang de son père.

« Papa… Je veux te voir… Je veux pas oublier ton visage… »

« Tu ne devrais pas, ça va te faire du mal… » Déclara le Grec d'une voix douce.

« S'il vous plaît… »

Mais comme il ne bougeait pas, elle décida de le retourner toute seule. Elle essayait de toutes ses forces, mais n'y parvint pas.

« Oublie-le. Tu vas trop souffrir… »

« Non ! Jamais je ne l'oublierai ! » S'écria-t-elle en tentant pour la énième fois de le retourner. « Papa… ! P-Pourquoi… ? » Murmura-t-elle en se mettant le visage dans les mains, bouleversée. « Pourquoi toi…. ? »

Soudain, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et leva aussitôt la tête vers l'homme qui la regardait tristement. Elle reporta ensuite ses yeux rougis par les larmes vers son père. Il était à présent sur le dos. Le Grec avait répondu à la demande de la petite…

« Papa… »

Le Grec fut alors interpellé par les autres.

« C'est qu'une Troyenne Tadeg ! Ne t'en fais pas pour elle ! »

En effet, elle était Troyenne, cela n'inquiétait personne qu'elle se retrouve seule. Pourtant, pour lui, une boule s'était formée dans son estomac. Et si sa fille avait été à la place de la petite Troyenne ? Il retourna alors vers son groupe qui reprit en fixant la petite Maria :

« Mais oui ! Les Troyens devraient tous disparaître comme ce général, ce traître ! »

« Même cette petite ! Les Troyens ne devraient plus exister ! » Ajouta l'un des hommes.

Tadeg n'était pas de cet avis, mais ne disait rien. Ce sujet était tabou. Si on savait son point de vue, il s'attirerait les foudres de nombre de personnes… Et comme certains pro troyens, il finirait, sans aucun doute, tué. Il lui faudrait plus de force à l'avenir si il voulait affirmer son avis...Et il n'était pas encore prêt pour cela...

« Tu parleras de moi à maman là où tu vas ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Vous allez être heureux tous les deux ? »

Elle caressa tendrement la joue devenant froide, et sourit tristement.

« Tu as l'air heureux papa… Et… Je sais que tu seras malheureux si je suis pas heureuse… » Murmura-t-elle.

Soudain, elle entendit de grands bruits venir près de l'entrée. C'était des Troyens qui, n'ayant pas le droit d'assister à l'exécution de Todai, réclamaient le corps de leur confrère pour l'inhumer selon leur tradition. Comme ils n'avaient aucun droit, ils durent utiliser la force…

Ils entrèrent donc, et prirent le cadavre de l'homme, se battant avec les gardes. Un autre Troyen avait attrapé la petite qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qui se passait. Apeurée, elle s'était débattue, mais vidée de ses forces à cause du choc de la mort de son père, elle s'évanouit dans les bras du Troyen.

Elle ne se réveilla que le lendemain, dans une maison qui lui était bien connue. Mais pas la sienne…

« Maria sama ! Comment vous sentez-vous ? » S'exclama une jeune femme qui venait d'apercevoir que la petite était réveillée.

« … ? » Maria reconnut la Déesse : la mère de son ami de toujours, Yuji, qui avait trois ans de plus qu'elle.

Elle se frotta les yeux et balbutia un : « Où est papa ? Je… J'ai fait un cauchemar où… Où il était… »

La mère de Yuji baissa la tête, l'air grave. Bien que jeune, la petite sembla comprendre.

« Ce… Ce n'était pas… Un… Un cauchemar ? » Balbutia-t-elle d'une petite voix.

La jeune femme secoua la tête : « Non. »

Un silence pesant s'installa, Maria avait la gorge nouée. C'était donc vrai ? Son père était mort. Elle n'avait plus de famille. Elle se retrouvait seule maintenant… Elle sentit une main chaleureuse se poser sur la sienne et leva les yeux vers la mère de son ami.

« Nous serons là… Vous ne serez pas seule… Votre père était notre protecteur, et nous, tous les Troyens, nous vous protègerons… »

« Papa… Pourquoi lui ? »

« C'était le jugement… Le verdict était très injuste… »

« C'est pas juste, Il n'avait rien fait… »

« Nous tous, nous ne faisons rien de mal… Et pourtant, tu sais tout ce qui se passe… »

La petite acquiesça tristement et vit le tatouage en forme de cheval qui différenciait Grecs et Troyens sur la main de la femme.

« Papa… A été fort… Je serais forte aussi ! » Décida-t-elle.

La femme esquissa un sourire. Cette petite n'avait que sept ans et avait encaissé cette nouvelle avec beaucoup de courage. Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et un garçon d'une dizaine d'années s'écria :

« Maria ! Tu es enfin réveillée ? J'ai eu peur ! »

« Yuji ? »

« Je me suis fait du souci pour toi ! »

Tous les Troyens s'inquiétaient pour elle. La dernière descendante de la lignée royale : leur dernier espoir. Mnéphune, le grand sage du clan avait ordonné qu'ils récupèrent le corps de Todai par la force s'il le fallait, pour l'inhumer selon leur tradition, de la façon digne de son rang, et non pas comme l'auraient fait les Grecs, l'enterrer comme un chien…

Les préparatifs avaient été faits très rapidement pour éviter que les Grecs ne s'en mêlent. Ne restait plus que la présence de Maria…

Au soir, quand la nuit fut tombée, les Troyens prirent un passage secret, connu d'eux seuls, et descendirent dans le monde d'en bas, près des ruines de Troie.

Et, sur la colline surplombant l'ancienne ville, la cérémonie commença. Maria était avec Yuji. Sentant qu'elle tremblait un peu, à la fois de tristesse et de froid, ce dernier, compréhensif car lui aussi aimait beaucoup Todai, partagea avec elle son grand châle…

« Ça va aller… » Lui murmura-t-il.

« Je sais… Il est heureux maintenant… »

« Avec toi aussi il était heureux… »

« Oui… Mais il a écouté son cœur. C'est ce qui l'a rendu heureux… Alors… Je serai comme lui. J'écouterai mon cœur… »

Le grand brasier consuma le corps du Troyen mort, et petit à petit, les Troyens retournèrent au Paradis Céleste pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons.

Maria s'était endormie avec Yuji, et au matin, Mnéphune les réveilla en douceur. Il ne restait plus qu'eux et le père du garçon.

« Il va falloir y aller… » Déclara le vieil homme.

« … ? »

Maria sursauta et regarda le reste du brasier. Que des cendres…

« Papa… » Murmura-t-elle. Soudain, elle se leva, se souvenant d'une histoire. Elle s'approcha des cendres de son père, et attrapa une poignée de celles-ci.

« Arrêtez Maria sama ! Vous allez vous brûler ! » La prévint le père de son ami. Mais la petite ne ressentait pas la douleur. Manipulant le feu, elle y était habituée.

« Que faites vous ? » Demanda alors Mnéphune.

« Papa… Il voulait être libre encore une fois… Et… Maintenant, il le sera toujours… » Lui répondit Maria. Et sur ces mots, elle souffla un grand coup sur les cendres qui s'envolèrent… « Nous aussi, un jour, nous serons libres… Mais pas comme ça… Comme les chevaux… » Reprit-elle en regardant les cendres voler…

Le vieil homme sourit tristement, et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la petite fille.

« Tu viens avec moi ? »

« … ? Pourquoi ? »

« Ton père voulait sûrement être en harmonie avec les éléments qu'il manipulait… »

« … ? » La petite ne comprit pas.

« Nous retournons là-haut, Mnéphune sama… » Les interrompit l'autre homme. « J'emmène Yuji… »

« D'accord… »

« A tout à l'heure Maria ! » Salua le garçon.

Son amie lui fit un signe de la main et suivit le vieux sage qui se dirigeait vers le contrebas de la colline, là où coulait paisiblement un fleuve.

« Vous faites quoi ? » Demanda la petite. Mnéphune s'arrêta devant les ondes fluides et azurées (notes des auteurs : souvenir de latin ! cf traduction des textes des Métamorphoses d'Ovide et Elégies de Tibulle ^^ ) et mit dans les mains de Maria une partie des cendres.

« Votre père s'est consumé dans l'élément du feu, vole à travers l'élément du vent, faites-en de même avec l'élément de l'eau… Pour qu'il voyage à travers l'eau, libre… Votre père sera certainement très heureux si vous faites cela avec tous les éléments… »

Maria fit de grands yeux. Son père allait être libre dans tous les éléments. Ainsi, il pourrait voyager en toute liberté. Elle s'approcha prudemment du petit fleuve et lâcha les cendres dans l'eau transparente…

« Le feu, le vent, l'eau, c'est fait… » Réfléchit-elle tout haut. « Il reste… La terre ! Je sais ! »

Elle se mit à courir pour remonter la colline, et au pied d'un arbre, creusa un trou où elle y enterra les cendres. Elle se releva et regarda autour d'elle. Elle avait une vue sur les ruines de Troie. Son père serait fier d'elle.

Cependant, son visage s'assombrit, comment allait-elle faire pour l'élément de la foudre ? Elle fixa tristement les restes de cendres dans le grand linge blanc. Quand, une voix la fit sortir de ses pensées.

« Vous trouverez… »

« Mais comment ? »

« Vous êtes intelligente, comme votre père… » Expliqua Mnéphune.

« Oui… Peut être… »

Et tous les deux remontèrent au Paradis Céleste, où Maria retrouva son ami Yuji. Le vieil homme, lui, se cacha, car il avait entendu dire par les Troyens qu'il était recherché pour complot afin de récupérer le corps de Todai, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux…

Il était décidé que Maria vivrait avec la famille de son ami. Une semaine passa depuis la mort du Prince Troyen. La petite et Yuji, tous les jours, réfléchissaient sur le moyen de concilier foudre et cendre afin que l'âme de Todai soit enfin en paix. Mais concilier ces deux éléments était physiquement impossible… Pourtant, Maria décida, un soir d'orage, de descendre d'en le monde d'en bas. Et là, elle jeta le reste des cendres, tandis qu'un éclair passait dans le ciel…

« Papa ! Je t'oublierais jamais ! Sois libre ! » Cria-t-elle. « Et ne t'inquiète pas ! Je serais forte comme toi ! »

Ce soir là, elle revint dans sa famille d'accueil, trempée, mais soulagée. Son père était entièrement libre. Elle s'endormit, vidée, près de Yuji : la maison étant petite, les enfants dormaient ensemble. Mais la jeune Déesse se réveilla pendant la nuit, en sursaut et en sueur. Elle venait de revoir dans ses rêves la mort de son père, ses derniers mots…

Les parents de Yuji se précipitèrent vers elle. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, en pleurs. La mère prit alors la petite contre elle pour la consoler, et finalement, Maria se rendormit dans ses bras, pourtant elle se sentait étrange…

Le lendemain, en début d'après midi, les deux amis se retrouvèrent ensemble. La petite Troyenne expliqua à son ami ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était si bizarre…

Maintenant qu'elle avait éparpillé les cendres de son père aux cinq éléments, qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle n'avait plus rien à faire. Elle n'avait plus de but. Elle n'avait plus de promesse faite à son père. Et sans lui, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire de sa vie… Et il lui manquait tellement. Elle se sentait si mal quand elle pensait à lui, sachant qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais…

« C'est vraiment pas juste ce qui t'arrive… » Soupira Yuji.

« Pourquoi lui… ? »

« Je sais pas… Parce qu'on est Troyens ? »

« Sûrement… Mais… Pourquoi il a du être tué ? »

« C'est vrai… Ils auraient pu juste faire… Qu'il soit plus général ou… Autre chose ! »

Maria eut soudain une idée et se leva.

« Viens ! »

« … ? »

« Allez ! Suis moi ! Je sais à qui on peut demander ça ! »

Elle entraîna son ami dans le palais et ils se faufilèrent tous deux dans une pièce sans se faire repérer. Mais soudain, Maria sentit des personnes approcher et ordonna à Yuji de se cacher. Tous deux se dissimulèrent derrière les grands rideaux bordeaux, Yuji à gauche de la fenêtre, et Maria à droite. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer deux personnes. Une assez vieille qui portait une barbe grisonnante, et une jeune d'environ seize ans.

« Il faut éviter que cela se passe ! »S'exclama le vieillard qui se trouvait être l'Empereur. « Keinan ! Tu te chargeras qu'il n'y ait pas de révoltes ! »

« …. » Le jeune homme semblait être sur ses gardes. Il sentait des présences étrangères dans la pièce.

« …Keinan ? Tu le feras n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hai ! Et tout de suite même ! » Et, sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et sortit de derrière le rideau le petit Troyen. Le tenant fermement, il cingla :

« Les Troyens…Tellement minables qu'ils envoient un gosse pour nous espionner ! »

« J'espionnais pas ! »

« Alors que faisais-tu là ? Tu jouais à cache-cache peut-être ? »

_« Mince…Yuji…. »_Se dit Maria, toujours cachée derrière le rideau, masquant tellement son aura que le Capitaine ne l'avait pas encore remarqué…

« Du calme Keinan… » Tenta l'Empereur. « Ce n'est peut-être pas un Troyen voyons… »

« C'est un Troyen ! Je le sens…Je les ai toujours sentis ! Et puis, je l'ai tatoué sur la poitrine, je m'en souviens ! »Ricana-t-il. « Voici la preuve ! »

Il montra alors le tatouage en forme de cheval sur la peau du jeune garçon qui essayait de se débattre. Mais en vain : bien qu'il soit fort pour son âge, Keinan le surpassait largement.

« Il faut le tuer ! Si ce général n'a pas montré l'exemple, il faut sévir ! »Reprit le jeune Dieu.

« Non ! »S'exclama une voix derrière le rideau. Maria sortit de sa cachette et se jeta sur le jeune homme pour qu'il lâche son ami.

Complètement déstabilisé par l'intervention imprévue de la petite fille, et surtout absorbé par le fait qu'il n'avait pas su décelé sa présence, Keinan lâcha Yuji.

« Je vous interdis de toucher aux Troyens ! »Cria Maria

« Maria… »Murmura son ami.

« Maria ? C'est toi la taboue ? »S'étonna Keinan. « Ah oui, je me souviens de toi…La métisse grecque et troyenne qui pleurait dans les bras de son petit pôpa…Tsss…Comment oses-tu vivre ? »

« Nani ? . »

« Keinan ! »S'exclama l'Empereur, choqué par l'attitude de son chef de la police armée, lui d'habitude si froid, sans émotions, se contentant d'appliquer les ordres à la lettre, même sachant sa haine virulente envers les Troyens… Le Dieu se tut, par respect, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Le vieil homme se tourna alors vers les deux enfants.

« Maria…Tu as le sabre de ton père… »Remarqua-t-il en voyant dans le dos de la petite, le katana accroché.

« Oui…. »Murmura-t-elle.

« Tss...Et que faites-vous ici si ce n'est pas pour espionner ? » S'enquit Keinan.

« Keinan ! »Gronda à nouveau le souverain, désaprobateur.

« Je voulais savoir ! »Répliqua Maria.

« Et savoir quoi ? Nos plans ? »

« Non ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous avez tué mon père ! »

« Ah…C'est vrai, c'était ton pôpa…Pauvre petite qui a… »

« KEINAN ! »Intervint l'Empereur. « Laisse-moi parler avec eux… »

« Mais ! Tenno-sama… » Protesta le bouillant adolescent

« Keinan. Seul. » Finit le vieil homme en se disant que jamais il n'arriverait à canaliser ce jeune homme si désinvolte, même envers son autorité pourtant suprême en ce paradis qui l'avait acceuilli.…

« Tsss… Je reste devant la porte. Au cas où. »

Une fois les deux enfants et le souverain seuls, ce dernier s'assit sur sa chaise et demanda :

« Que veux-tu vraiment savoir petite Maria ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ça ne m'enchantais guère, tu sais… Ton père était un bon soldat. Mais mes conseillers l'accusaient de ne pas vouloir donner le sutra qu'il possédait. Et toi ? Sais-tu où il est ? »

« Non… » Mentit la petite, se souvenant du vœu de silence qu'elle avait fait à son père à ce sujet.

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Bah…Oui…Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi un sutra ? »Demanda-t-elle d'un air tout innocent. « Ça sert à quoi ? »

Le vieil homme se mit à rire doucement. Il pensait vraiment que cette petite ne pouvait pas posséder le sutra. Todai avait du le cacher très loin, avant sa mort…

Maria s'approcha du grand bureau qui lui arrivait à peine au menton, et reprit :

« Mais pourquoi vous l'avez tué ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Mes conseillers et tous les Grecs m'ont dit qu'il deviendrait bien trop puissant et dangereux pour nous tous… »

« C'est pas vrai ! »

Un court silence s'installa, avant que la petite Troyenne ne redemande : « Et moi ? Ils s'en fichent d'avoir tué mon papa ? Je…Je suis toute seule, j'ai…plus de maman…et maintenant… »

« Ça me fait énormément de peine de te voir comme ça. Mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas le ressusciter. Je pourrais le réincarner, mais seulement… »

« Le réincarner ? »

« Oui. Mais je ne pourrais cependant pas le faire sous forme humaine, car il serait persécuté par les Dieux Grecs, qui le reconnaîtraient… »

« … ? En quoi alors ? »S'étonna Yuji.

« Je ne sais pas…En animal. »

« En cheval ? »S'exclama Maria, les yeux illuminés. « Il sera libre comme ça ! »

« D'accord, en cheval…Cependant, il faudra beaucoup de temps… »Finit le vieil homme, se rappelant une vieille légende avec des chevaux ailés et une corne sur le front. « Mais toi Maria ? Que veux-tu faire ? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour que tu me pardonnes ? »

« Vous pardonner ? Mais… ! Vous êtes notre Empereur ! Vous avez pas besoin… »

« Pas besoin de quoi ? »

« On a pas le droit de vous en vouloir… »

L'homme esquissa un sourire, se disant que cette petite semblait beaucoup plus disciplinée que son jeune et fougueux Capitaine qui avait certainement mis sa menace à exécution et attendait tous crocs et griffes dehors, juste derrière la porte…Amusé par le contraste, il reprit :

« Que voulait ton père pour toi ? »

« Pour moi ? Que je sois heureuse ! »

« D'accord…Tu as eu tout ce que tu voulais ? »

« …Je crois, mais…C'est…C'est dur. »Avoua-t-elle.

« Je le sais. Mais tu verras, ça ira mieux avec le temps. »

« Hmm… »

« Bon ! Allez-vous amuser maintenant ! Et ne tentez pas de jouer à cache-cache ici ! »Finit l'Empereur en riant.

« Hai ! »Répondirent les deux enfants en sortant.

Dans le couloir, Keinan avait tout entendu à travers la porte, pas parce qu'il espionnait mais parce que ses sens étaient si affutés qu'il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher… Quand elle s'ouvrit, laissant sortir les deux petits Troyens, le Capitaine leur déclara d'un ton mesquin, appuyé contre le mur d'une façon désinvolte :

« Vous n'arriverez à rien, vous ! Les Troyens ! Vous êtes des bons à rien ! Ah si : juste à crever ! »

Maria, ayant entendu cela, lui donna un coup de pied ( –.– '') et fit jaillir une grosse boule d'eau qui alla s'écraser sur le visage du Dieu.

« Bien fait ! » Pensa-t-elle en lui tirant la langue avant de partir en courant avec Yuji.

En colère et trempé, le chef de la Police armée voulut les rattraper pour leur montrer qui il était vraiment, mais il en fut empêché par l'Empereur.

« Ce ne sont que des enfants Keinan… »

« Petits vauriens de Troyens… » Grogna-t-il. « Vous allez voir, si je vous chope… »

« Ne dis pas ces choses là Keinan ! Et reprenons notre discussion de tout à l'heure ! »

« Hai… »

* * *

**Ce chapitre est (**_**encore une fois**_**)****en deux parties pour raccourcir un peu sa taille ^^ ! Donc si nous ne mettons pas le second à la suite, soyez sur(e)s qu'il ne tardera pas ! :D**

**Maria :** C'est bien fait pour ce sale menteur-fourbe-escroc-détestable-idiot-baka-abruti-ignoble-affreux-dégoutant type !

**Niniel **_(dépitée)_ : ….

**Maria :** Bah quoi ? è.é ! Il l'a pas volé non ?

**Niniel :** _(prends son portable, compose un numéro) _Allô l'agence des records du monde ? Oui c'est pour inscrire un nouveau record...Oui...Dans la catégorie le mot le plus long du monde. Oui, 67 lettres en tout.

**Maria :** Eh ! Te fiche pas de moi ! J'ai raison !

**Niniel :** ….^^

**Maria :** Raccroche tout de suite !

**Niniel :** Attends il vérifie ! Tu va peut-être entrer dans l'histoire Maria ! XD

**Maria :** Mai-euuuh !

**Niniel **: Oui ? Ah...Oooh...Mince...72 lettres vous dites ? C'est pas grave ! Et alors dans le record du monde d'apnée ? Parce que je vous jure qu'en le disant, elle est devenue rouge, violette, bleue puis blanche ! Elle a du battre le record XD

**Maria :** T'es irrécupérable...T_T

**Niniel : **Eh ! C'est toi qui as commencé !

**Maria :** Pfff...N'importe quoi ! Mets la suite plutôt !

**Niniel :** OK...Esclavagiste XD ! Allez ! A la prochaine tout le monde !


	23. Petit soldat deviendra grand !

**Titre : Paradis Perdu**

**Résumé : **500 ans avant l'arrivée de Goku, notre paradis en pleine crise tente un rapprochement avec celui de Tempo, Kenren et Konzen… Mais l'arrivée de ces étrangers bouleversera le quotidien bien morne de nos 3 petits dieux ^^ NO YAOI ^^ Couples : vous verrez^^

**Auteurs :** 2 fans totalement déjantées (c'est pas moi qui l'ait dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les perso nous appartiennent….euuuh…ok….on avait dit sérieux…Mais à deux on l'est jamais alors…. ! OK : Tous les perso de la Grandissime Kazuya Minekura sont pas à nous malheureusement…. (Allez rien qu'un petit peu ?) Mais certains sont à nous quand même !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

**Maria :** J'aime bien ce titre ! ^^ Ca parle de moi hein ?

**Niniel :** Ben oui ! ^^

**Maria :** J'adooore quand on parle de moi ! XD

**Niniel :** Bah alors ourquoi t'as pas voulu que je t'inscrive au livre des records alors !

**Maria** _(fâchée)_ : Ah non ! On va pas en reparler hein ?

**Niniel **_(boude)_ : ….

**Maria :** Bon...Revenons à MOI !

**Niniel :** Ça fait pas un peu trop égocentrique là ?

**Maria **: Un peu si ^^''

**Niniel **_(perfide)_ : Tu sais qu'il existe un record du monde du plus long roulage de palot ?

**Maria :** O.O noooon ?

**Niniel :** siiii !

**Tempo** _(ouvre un livre) _: Si ! Record détenu par deux Bavarois battu en 2005 qui se compte aujourd'hui à 31 heures lèvre collées et langues mêlées. A battre.

**Maria :** Cooool !

**Niniel :** Nyark XD !

**Maria **_(hésite)_ : Ben en fait...euh...

**Niniel : **Vas-y ! Alleeeeeeez avoue !

**Maria :(**_s'en va en, criant_) Kenren ! T'es ouuuuu ?

**Tempo :** Mais dans quoi tu l'as embarquée là ?

**Niniel :** Rien : j'arrive toujours à mes fins X-)... Bon je te laisse, faut que je fasse chronomètre et caméra.

**Tempo :**Mon dieu ^^''...Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Nous tenons à préciser à nos lecteurs et lectrices que ce record est véridique ! Si si ! ^^**_

_**Et je tiens à repréciser que dans le dernier bonus, nous étions loin du mot le plus long (dommage pour Niniel) . E**__**n effet,**__**le mot le plus long en français de 1 878 lettres correspondant à une molécule chimique ^^ ! Re- si si ! Sur ce, on arrête de vous embêter !**_

**-Chapitre Vingt-Trois-**

**Petit soldat deviendra grand !**

Maria avait la tête posée sur les genoux du général, qui écoutait attentivement toute son histoire. La jeune fille s'était tut, regardant le plafond, les yeux pensifs…

Finalement, ce fut Kenren qui coupa court à ce silence :

« Et… Tu as fait quoi du coup ? »

« Je me suis donnée un objectif. Rentrer dans l'armée, pour devenir comme mon père… »

« C'est pour ça… »

« Oui… Même si j'avais déjà l'intention d'y rentrer avant qu'il ne meurt. Ça m'a plus motivé, j'voulais, et je le veux toujours, devenir comme lui, aussi aimé de ses soldats, respecté… Aider les gens... »

« C'est une bonne raison… » Lui répondit-lui, pensant que lui, évidemment, était rentré dans l'armée juste parce qu'il trouvait qu'être soldat ça faisait classe. Donc, attirer pleins de femmes… Mais il se mit à penser que cela n'était qu'au tout début, maintenant, il aimait aider les autres aussi…

« Ça me rappelle les examens d'entrée pour l'armée…. ! » Rit-elle doucement. « Tu les avais bien réussi toi ? »

« Ouais. J'avais tout assuré, la seule remarque qu'ils m'avaient fait, c'était mon comportement… Sinon, niveau combat, j'étais le meilleur… »

« Moi aussi, sauf qu'il a fallu que je me batte pour convaincre la vieille génération de faire entrer une fille dans l'armée… !^^ »

**-Flash Back-**

Deux ans passèrent après l'exécution de Todai. Maria vivait toujours chez son ami et s'entraînait tous les jours avec lui. Yuji voulait entrer dans l'armée pour devenir comme son idole, le père de Maria. Cette dernière, d'ailleurs, voulait aussi entrer dans l'armée, pour tenir sa promesse. Cependant, un problème se posait. Un double problème. Elle était Troyenne et surtout, une fille…

L'armée recrutait chaque année pour former de nouveaux soldats. Elle les prenait très jeunes pour les former à ses idéaux, ainsi que pour développer au plus tôt leurs divers potentiels... Yuji avait enfin atteint l'âge pour s'y inscrire…

« T'es sûr que ça ira ? » Demanda la petite fille.

« Oui ! Tu verras ! Et quand ils vont voir que tu es assez forte, ils ne diront plus rien ! »

« Tu crois ? »

Yuji avait prêté ses vêtements à Maria pour qu'elle se fasse passer pour un garçon aux recrutements. Elle portait un pantalon beige et un T-shirt noir. Ses longs cheveux longs avaient été coiffés comme ceux de son ami : en demi queue de cheval relevé, même si la longueur de ceux de Maria atteignait la limite du masculin... –.–''

Les deux Troyens se rendirent donc à la place forte de l'armée. Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau des inscriptions…

« Nom, âge… » Leur demanda le secrétaire.

Le garçon regarda son amie, puis commença :

« Moi c'est Yuji, j'ai 12 ans. »

« Ok… »

« Et moi Mar… ! » Commença Maria.

« Martin ! » La coupa Yuji.

_« Martin ? C'est moche comme nom… »_ Pensa la petite.

« Quel âge ? » Demanda l'homme, lassé de répéter toujours les mêmes choses depuis le début de la matinée. Pourquoi on l'avait choisi pour s'occuper des inscriptions ?

« Neuf ans et demi… »

« Trop jeune ! »

« Nani ? C'est pas vrai ! » Protesta-t-elle.

« Tss… »

« Je VEUX entrer dans l'armée ! »

« Ça suffit les enfantillages ! J'ai dit trop jeune… ! Attendez… Vous êtes pas des Grecs vous ? Je me trompe ? »

« Non… »Grognèrent-ils.

Le soldat sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis finit par dire :

« C'est bon, je vous mets tous les deux pour les sélections… »

« Yes !Merci m'sieur ! »

« Allez là-bas ! »

« Hai ! »

L'homme les regarda se diriger vers la place où allaient se dérouler les combats de sélections afin de prendre les meilleurs. Des sortes d'éliminatoires en bref.

Des Troyens… Ils allaient avoir honte de se présenter, et cela, ça l'amuserait beaucoup. Voir leur visage miné par la défaite, blessés. Surtout qu'il les avait placés dans le groupe le plus dur pour aller dans une des armées la plus difficile, l'armée du Sud. En effet, dans cette section, les entraînements et les préparations des régiments étaient d'une extrême difficulté. Les soldats, chargés d'enseigner, préparaient les enfants sélectionnés dans le désert le plus aride du monde d'en bas…

« Trop bien ! Maintenant, reste plus qu'à faire nos preuves ! »s'exclama Yuji.

Maria acquiesça, quand soudain, un garçon de 14 ans et son groupe d'amis se plantèrent devant elle en ricanant…

« Dis donc, t'es pas un peu jeune toi…? »

« … » La petite ne répondit pas. Elle avait du mal à prendre la voix d'un petit garçon et préféra donc se taire pour ne pas se faire repérer avant même le début des sélections...

« En plus, tu ressembles à une fille ! L'armée c'est pas pour les gens comme toi ! Tu vas finir violer par les grands dans un coin avec ta gueule d'ange XD ! »

« Lui parlez pas comme ça ! » S'insurgea Yuji.

« … ? Ton copain ne peut pas se défendre tout seul ? »

« On verra ça sur le ring… » Marmonna la petite en s'éloignant, ignorant royalement l' adolescent qui se mit en colère devant son attitude.

« Non mais ! Tu penses pouvoir me surpasser, c'est ça ? »

« … ? »

« Je vais t'éclater ta gueule d'ange si on combat ensemble! »

_« Mais oui, mais oui… »_ Pensa Maria en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle s'assit sur le sol, autour du ring, afin d'attendre le commencement des combats. Le garçon lui criait toujours dessus, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle avait reconnu un des hommes qui était choisi pour sélectionner les futurs soldats. Elle donna donc un coup de coude à son voisin et lui chuchota :

« Yuji, le soldat là-bas, je le connais… »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, il était un soldat de mon père… Je m'entrainais souvent avec eux… »

« Fais attention… Il ne faut pas qu'il te reconnaisse, sinon, on va avoir des problèmes… »Lui recommanda son ami.

« Hai ! »

Cependant, le soldat en question la fixait déjà, les sourcils froncés. Heureusement, il n'avait pas encore fait le lien…

Les combats commencèrent enfin. Les vingt premiers du tournoi pourraient s'entraîner afin de devenir soldat. Ils commenceront tout d'abord par un stage dans le désert d'en bas, avant de recevoir les premiers grades si ils se révélaient prometteurs…

A son premier combat, Maria se retrouva,( comme par hasard...), face au garçon de tout à l'heure, qui se nommait Buichi. D'ailleurs, juste avant eux, Yuji avait battu un garçon de sa bande…

Le garçon de 14 ans se mit à ricaner en voyant son adversaire…

« Trop facile ! Tu vas regretter de m'avoir ignoré tout à l'heure ! J'aime pas ça ! Ton visage va être tellement abimé que même tes parents ne te reconnaitront pas ! »

« … »

La petite Déesse se mit en garde, sans faire attention à ce qu'il disait. De toute façon, elle n'en avait plus, de parents .

« Allez ! Je vais être sympa ! Je te laisse le premier coup ! »

« … ? »

« Vas-y ! Frappe ! »

Maria se dit alors qu'il devait être fort pour lui proposer cela avec autant d'assurance. Ou bien, ce n'était que de la gueule ? Du bluff ? Elle se demanda si elle devait mettre toutes ses forces dans son poing, mais finalement en réfléchissant, elle se dit qu'elle ne voulait pas lui faire trop mal au cas où il blufferait…

_« Euh… Je fais quoi alors ? Oo»_ Se demanda-t-elle en regardant tour à tour son adversaire, puis son poing. _« Il bluffe ou pas ? Un coup moyen, ça devrait aller. Je le connais pas assez pour savoir ce que je dois faire… »_

Le garçon ne vit rien venir et se retrouva à terre, se tenant le ventre. Il avait le souffle coupé et grognait de douleur…

« Je.. T'ai pas fait trop mal ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Il leva la tête et la regarda méchamment. Il se jeta alors sur elle, mais la Déesse l'évita très facilement, le faisant rager encore plus…

_« Bon… Il est résistant alors… »_ Pensa Maria en se grattant la tête.

Le combat s'avéra cependant assez difficile. En force brute, ils étaient tous les deux à égalité, bien que la Déesse ait presque cinq ans de moins que son adversaire. Mais elle ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs contre quelqu'un qui n'en utilisait pas, ça n'aurait pas été équitable… Les techniques de combat au corps à corps, attaques, esquives, pleuvaient. L'adolescent commençait à s'énerver de plus en plus. Comment pouvait-il se faire battre par un minus, troyen qui plus est ! Il grogna en esquivant l'attaque de la petite Déesse, et décida d'employer les grands moyens…

Il recula de quelques pas, étonnant ainsi Maria qui fit de grands yeux, et plaça ses deux mains sur le sable qui constituait le ring…

« … ? » Maria sentit tout d'un coup le sol bouger et, sans qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir, elle se prit une énorme quantité de sable, la recouvrant entièrement…

« Hé hé ! J'ai gagné ! » S'exclama le garçon, satisfait. Il se frotta les mains, devant les regards ahuris des sélectionneurs. Il était vraiment prometteur. Contrôler le sable et une telle technique à son âge…

« Non… C'est pas possible ! » S'écria Yuji. Non, Maria ne pouvait pas perdre comme ça !

Soudain, un dragon de feu sortit de l'énorme tas de sable, qui s'envola dans un tourbillon de vent au milieu duquel se trouvait… Maria ?

« Ne jamais baisser sa garde… » Murmura-t-elle en ordonnant à son dragon d'attaquer son adversaire. Ce dernier ne fut pas trop brûlé, heureusement pour lui, mais partit tellement vite pour éteindre le feu à ses vêtements, que Maria fut désignée vainqueur.

« Cette année est prometteuse… » Fit remarquer l'ancien soldat de Todai à un de ses collègues.

« Hmm… Cependant, lui, il est Troyen… » Lui répondit un des deux autres sélectionneurs.

« … Vraiment ? » Il observa donc le vainqueur qui s'était rassis, et tilta en le fixant plus en prfondeur. _« Non ? »_ Se dit-il._ « Maria ? »_ Il sourit discrètement en pensant :_ « Ton père serait fier de toi… »_

Les combats suivants furent plus simples, et tous gagnés par les deux Troyens, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent face à face en final…

« Je vais perdre… »Murmura Yuji, déjà dépité.

« Mais non ! »Lui répondit Maria en riant.

« Quand on s'entraîne, c'est tout le temps toi qui gagne… »

« C'est pas vrai ! »

« Dis moi, quand est-ce que tu m'as battu ? »

« Euh…^^ »

Elle réfléchit quelques instants, mais ne trouvant vraiment pas de réponse, elle reprit :

« C'est pas grave ! On se bat quand même ! »

« D'accord… » Soupira-t-il en se mettant en garde.

« Allez ! Pars pas négatif ! Montre le meilleur de toi-même pour leur en mettre plein la vue ! »

Yuji sourit, en effet, les Grecs devenaient de plus en plus verts au fil des combats des deux Troyens. Ils se demandaient comment cela était possible…

Les deux enfants se battirent donc l'un contre l'autre, cependant, chacun connaissant les attaques et les faiblesses de l'autre, le combat s'avéra plus long que prévu…

Parmi les sélectionneurs, Yukio, l'ancien soldat de Todai, s'exclama, enjoué :

« On a des bons éléments ! »

« Des Troyens… » Grogna son voisin, un homme aux cheveux mi-longs noirs. « On peut pas les faire entrer dans l'armée… »

« Ils ont passé les sélections ! » Répliqua-t-il. « Comme tous les autres ! Et ce sont les meilleurs ! »

« Peut être, mais ce sont des Troyens ! »

« Et alors ? Todai était… »

« Tss ! Le traître ? Il n'aurait jamais du être soldat ! » Rétorqua Tenzen.

« Allons, allons… » Les calma le troisième soldat du jury. « Peut être qu'ils seront fidèles, après tout, Todai l'était avant que… »

« Des Troyens ? Tss… Impossible ! » Le coupa Tenzen. « Ils vont se révolter alors que ce sont eux les perdants ! »

« La guerre est terminée ! » S'exclama Yukio.

« Stop ! Tenzen, si nous les prenons jeunes, ils nous seront entièrement dévoués. Et ne nie pas qu'ils sont talentueux. Surtout le petit blond… »

Soudain, ils se retournèrent. En effet, sans un bruit, un jeune homme de 18 ans était apparu derrière eux.

« Keinan ? Que fais-tu là ? » Demanda Seiryu.

« Je voulais voir si il y a des éléments prometteurs… » Lui répondit le chef de la police armée, un sourire en coin. « D'ailleurs je vous préviens que je vous pique ces deux-là XD ! » Dit-il en désignant une petite fille rebutée à l'entrée et un petit garçon battu par Yuji en demi-finale, qui boudait à n'en plus finir.

« Quoi ? Mais il était troisième ce petit ! »S'énerva Yukio.

« Tch' ! Je m'e tape bien ! Avec moi, il sera beaucoup plus fort ! Il a un potentiel magique excellent. »

« Mais il ne l'a pas utilisé ! »

« Il n'en est pas encore conscient bande d'idiots finis ! »

« Et une fille ? Encore une fille ? »S'étonna Tenzen « Mais pourquoi tu prends des filles ! »

la petite s'accrocha à la cape du jeune Dieu, de peur qu'on ne l'empêche encore une fois d'être ce qu'elle désirait devenir. Keinan la fixa en esquissant un semblant de sourire et rétorqua à Tenzen : « Un jour vous le regretterez... »

« En tout cas, si tu pouvais essayer de nous laisser des recrues... »

« Et ça vous fait quoi ?C'est moi l'élite non ? En plus, comme chaque année, je vais vous piquer le champion si il me plaît alors ne vous plaignez pas! Allez, je suis bon joueur je vous laisse le second ! XD»

« Oui. Seulement, je ne pense pas que cette année, tu vas nous le prendre notre champion!^^ »

« … ? Pourquoi ça ? »

« Des Troyens… » Grogna Tenzen.

« …. ? Dans l'armée, vous prenez vraiment n'importe qui… » Soupira Keinan, un air de dégoût profond sur son visage.

« Mais ces deux petits sont vraiment talentueux ! Même s'ils sont Troyens ! » Répliqua l'ancien soldat de Todai.

Le chef de la Police armée jeta alors un coup d'œil sur les participants aux sélections, mais son regard se figea sur le combat…

_« J'en reviens pas… Quels idiot ces soldats pour ne pas s'en apercevoir ! »_ Pensa-t-il en s'avançant vers le ring.

« Keinan ? Où vas-tu ? »

Les trois soldats le suivirent, tandis qu'il montait sur la surface de combat où les deux enfants s'étaient arrêtés de se battre.

« Que fais-tu ? » L'interrogea Seiryu, en s'avançant comme les deux autres.

« Vous n'avez rien remarqué ? Vraiment rien ? »

« … ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Le Capitaine s'avança alors vers Maria qui reculait prudemment à chaque nouveau pas vers elle. Il l'attrapa d'un coup sec et rapide, et défit le bandeau qui attachait ses cheveux…

_« Non ! Maria… » _Se dit Yuji, inquiet.

« C'est une fille ! » Déclara Keinan en tenant la petite par son T-shirt. La Troyenne se débattait comme elle le pouvait, mais il était beaucoup trop grand pour elle…

« Lâchez-moi ! »

« Mais en plus, je te connais très bien toi… » Ricana-t-il. « C'est pas trop dur sans ton pôpa ? »

« Nani ? . »

Les sélectionneurs s'étaient approchés pour la détailler plus attentivement…

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »L'interrogea Seiryu.

« Mar… » Souffla-t-elle. _« Mince ! C'était quoi le nom que Yuji a dit tout à l'heure ? »_ Se demanda-t-elle. Elle tourna son regard vers son ami._ « C'était moche comme nom en plus_ (ndla : désolées pour ceux qui s'appellent ainsi !) _… Mince ! Je sais plus… »_

« Ton nom ? » Répéta gentiment le soldat.

« … » Elle fixait sans ciller, les hommes qui se dressaient devant elle, sans aucune peur, mais seulement, l'un d'eux pas très patient ordonna sur un ton dur : « Parle ! Ton nom ! »

Et pour appuyer le coup, Keinan qui la tenait toujours, la secoua en cinglant :

« Parle ! Sinon c'est moi qui leur dirait ! Je te connais bien petite peste de Troyenne ! »

« Maria ! » Répondit-elle finalement, croisant les bras, résignée.

« Et pourquoi tu es là ? » Lança méchamment Tenzen. « L'armée n'est déjà pas pour les Troyens ! Alors pour une Troyenne ! »

« Parce que je veux être soldat ! »

« Tss… Un, tu es une fille, deux, tu es Troyenne. Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu trop ? Tu devrais faire comme les autres Troyennes ! Aller travailler dans un bordel ! »

« Tenzen ! Elle est encore jeune ! Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! Et puis, on peut faire une exception : Regardez, Keinan a bien pris avec li la petite qu'on a refoulée tout à l'heure ! » S'offusqua Yukio, essayant de donner un coup de pouce à la petite.

« C'est pas par-eil... »Grogna le Keinan en question, coupé par Tenzen :

« Oh c'est bon Yukio ! On sait tous que tu étais un soldat de Todai, le Troyen, le traître ! Et que tu es avec eux, de leur côté ! »

« On se calme ! » Ordonna le troisième soldat. Il se tourna alors vers la petite et lui dit gentiment : « Bon. Ça va aller pour cette fois… On ne dira rien, mais retourne chez toi maintenant… »

« Seiryu ! »

Mais n'écoutant pas Tenzen, celui-ci continua : « L'armée n'est pas pour les filles. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux… Retourne voir tes parents et oublie cette idée de devenir soldat… »

« Non ! » lui répondit la Troyenne, décidée.

« Ne fais pas d'histoires… » Commença-t-il gentiment.

« Non ! Je reste ! j'ai gagné tous mes combats ! Je suis soit première, soit deuxième ! Donc vous devez me prendre ! »

« … » Bien que jeune, elle avait raison. Mais que faire alors ?

« Excusez moi… » Les interrompit Yuji. « L'Empereur pourrait peut être… »

« Oui ! Allons voir l'Empereur ! » S'exclama Yukio.

« Crois-tu qu'il vous recevra pour ce problème mineur ? » Répliqua Keinan avec un sourire sardonique. «

**-Fin du Flash Back-**

« Et étonnement, l'Empereur nous a reçu… » Expliqua Maria.

« Et… Ça a marché puisque tu es dans l'armée, non ? » Demanda le général, écoutant avec attention toute son histoire.

« Oui… Après une longue discussion, l'Empereur a accepté. Plus tard, il m'a avoué qu'il avait fait une exception pour moi, pour mon père… Car il voulait que je poursuivre mes rêves… »

« Il est cool ton Empereur !^^ »

« Oui, ça va… Il m'a toujours apprécié. Il aimait beaucoup mon père, même s'il a du l'exécuter… C'était à cause de la pression des nobles… C'est pas de sa faute… »

« Bah… Un peu quand même… » Fit-il remarquer.

« Non. Il n'y pouvait rien. Rien n'est de sa faute. Il a tout fait pour protéger mon père, et à cause de ça, il s'est attiré les foudres de presque tout le monde… Pour remonter dans l'estime des autres et leur montrer son pouvoir, il a fallu… »

« …. »

« Je ne peux pas en vouloir à mon Empereur… » Finit-elle.

Le jeune homme lui caressa les cheveux et l'embrassa sur la joue, compréhensif. Et tandis qu'il l'attirait contre lui, la Déesse continuait son récit…

**-Flash Back-**

Les enfants sélectionnés dans l'armée du Sud avaient établis leur campement . Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'ils étaient dans le désert. Ils s'entrainaient tous les jours, et parcouraient plusieurs kilomètres avec le Dieu chargé du stage, Tenzen. Ce stage était très dur, mais permettrait de repérer les éléments prometteurs et résistants. Il était d'autant plus dur pour Yuji et Maria qui se prenaient toutes les brimades des Grecs, en particulier la petite Maria. Pourtant, les deux amis, se serrant les coudes, s'en sortaient plutôt bien. Très bien même. Et habilement, réglaient leurs problèmes…

« Y'a presque plus d'eau ! » Grogna Buichi, l'adolescent de 14 ans qui avait été battu par la Troyenne pendant les sélections. Il regarda les deux Troyens qui s'entrainaient au sabre comme le leur avait demandé leur chef, et ricana, ayant une idée en tête…

Il posa sa gourde d'eau, et fit signe à sa bande de se rapprocher. Leur chuchotant son plan, des sourires cyniques s'élargirent sur le visage des Grecs.

Deux heures plus tard, les enfants traînaient des pieds. Il faisait chaud, horriblement chaud. Seuls les Troyens étaient enjoués, et il y avait de quoi : ils avaient réellement un but.

« On va devenir plus fort que Todai ! »murmura Yuji.

« Ouais ! » Acquiesça la petite Déesse en prenant sa gourde. Elle la porta à sa bouche, seulement… Rien ne coula. Pourtant, elle était sûre qu'il lui restait de l'eau !

« Yuji ? T'as pas de l'eau à me passer ? »

« … ? T'en as plus ? »

« Bah… Non. Pourtant, j'croyais qu'il m'en restait ! »

« Tiens ! Vas-y ! Mais prends en pas trop ! Il va plus m'en rester après ! » S'exclama-t-il en lui tendant sa propre gourde. Cependant, elle lui paraissait étrangement légère. Etonné, il vérifia à l'intérieur. Plus d'eau non plus. Plus une goutte…

« O.o…. ? J'étais sûr qu'il m'en restait ! »

Derrière eux, la bande de Buichi avait un sourire satisfait. Ça leur apprendrait à ces Troyens !

Sans eau, qu'allaient-ils faire ? Ils n'allaient pas tenir jusqu'au prochain oasis ! Il était à deux jours de marche !

« On peut demander à Tenzen sama… » Proposa Maria.

« Pfff…. Même pas la peine de lui demander, il nous dira de nous débrouiller, qu'on avait qu'à pas tout s'empiffrer. Il nous aime pas de toute façon… » Soupira son ami.

Ils entendirent alors les rires des autres Grecs. Tous étaient au courant du plan de Buichi et sa bande. Tous, sauf le Capitaine Tenzen et les deux Troyens. Ces derniers devinèrent facilement la raison pour laquelle leurs gourdes étaient devenues subitement vides….

« Ils n'avaient pas le droit ! » S'offusqua la petite Déesse.

« Grrr… Bande de chacals ! » Ajouta Yuji en croisant les bras.

« Chacals ? C'est pas des chacaux ? » Demanda Maria en haussant un sourcil.

« Je crois pas non… Mais peu importe ! Ce sont eux qui ont vidé nos gourdes ! »

Un sourire s'illumina sur le visage de Maria. Elle savait ce qu'ils allaient faire pour se venger. Elle chuchota donc son plan à son ami qui ne tarda pas lui aussi à sourire…

« On s'arrête ici ! » Ordonna Tenzen en levant un bras pour stopper l'avancée des enfants. « Montez vos tentes ! Et après, tous en rang ! »

« Hai ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les futurs soldats s'exerçaient au maniement des shurikens et kunais. Ils devaient viser dans des cibles, et si ils n'y parvenaient pas, devait faire dix pompes à chaque kunai ou shuriken manqué.

Une pause arriva enfin pour que les enfants puissent boire. Ils étaient assis en tailleur en cercle. Les petits grecs se moquaient ouvertement de Yuji et de Maria qui eux aussi étaient assoiffés, mais ne pouvaient pas boire…

« T'es prêt Yuji ? » Chuchota la Déesse.

« Ouaip ! »

Et alors que les enfants Grecs buvaient dans leurs gourdes, l'eau contenue dedans leur explosa dans la figure, devant les visages espiègles des deux Troyens qui manipulaient l'eau...

« Aaaah ! Non ! Notre eau ! »

« Je suis trempé ! » Se plaignit un enfant.

« Vu la chaleur qu'il fait, ça devrait sécher vite… » Lui fit remarquer la petite Déesse.

« Nani ? C'est vous qui… ? » Fit-il en pointant les deux amis.

« De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a bien pu faire encore ? » Intervint Yuji.

« Vous ! Notre eau ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec l'eau ! » S'écria alors Tenzen en arrivant. « Vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes dans le désert ? L'eau est précieuse ici ! Et voilà ce que vous en faites ! Vous voulez mourir de soif ou quoi ? »

« Non mon Capitaine… » Balbutièrent toutes les petites recrues en baissant la tête.

« Si vous voulez devenir soldat, vous devrez tenir avec le peu d'eau qu'il nous reste jusqu'à demain, voir après demain ! Jusqu'au prochain oasis ! » Gronda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, très énervé.

« Hai… »

« Bon ! Toi la Troyenne, va faire le repas ! »

« Hai… » Lui répondit Maria, habituée maintenant. En effet, c'est elle qui devait faire tous les repas, puis ranger tout le matériel. Elle trouvait cela injuste que ce soit tout le temps elle qui devait s'occuper de cette tâche ingrate sous prétexte qu'elle soit une fille. Mais elle ne pouvait désobéir. Une fois, la petite Déesse avait fait la remarque à son chef, mais Tenzen s'était mis en colère en lui disant qu'une femme n'était pas censée aller dans l'armée, mais devait plutôt faire la cuisine. Ainsi, il voulait la dégoûter de l'armée... mais cela ne marchait pas beaucoup, Maria était vraiment décidée à suivre les traces de son père…

Le lendemain fut très rude pour tout le monde. Et dès le réveil, Tenzen avait hurlé sur la petite Déesse – comme tous les matins d'ailleurs – et l'avait jetée de la tente de Yuji car ils dormaient ensemble…

« Ne refais plus jamais ça ! J'en ai assez ! ASSEZ ! Assez de vous voir tous les matins ensemble ! »

« Mais j'arrive pas à dormir toute seule… » Tenta-t-elle, ce discours étant devenue une habitude matinale.

« Je ne veux rien savoir ! Si tu veux être soldat, tu dois être capable de dormir seule ! Soit dit en passant, tu ne pourras PAS devenir soldat… » Finit-il en ricanant.

« Si je pourrais ! »

« Tu as peut être réussi à entrer ici, mais cela ne signifie pas que tu seras un bon soldat ! »

« … » Maria croisa les bras, ne répliquant pas. Mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Elle allait lui montrer à ce Grec qu'un Troyenne pouvait devenir un grand soldat…

La petite troupe partit donc pour se rendre vers le prochain oasis. Dans l'après midi, le soleil tapa très fort dans le ciel et certains, assoiffés et complètement déshydratés, furent renvoyés au Paradis Céleste grâce à Tenzen.

Trainant des pieds, la bouche sèche, dégoulinant de sueur, les futurs soldats arrivèrent enfin vers le point d'eau tant attendu…

« Oh… Est-ce que c'est encore un mirage ou je vois de l'eau là-bas… ! »S'exclama un enfant.

« Non ! Je… Je le vois aussi ! L'oasis ! » Lui répondit son ami.

Les enfants sautèrent de joie. Ils étaient enfin arrivés. Enfin de l'eau…

« Ouais ! On va pouvoir prendre un bon bain ! » S'écrièrent-ils.

« Yataa ! » Hurla Maria en courant vers l'oasis comme les autres. Cependant, une main l'attrapa par le col, la stoppant dans son élan.

« Hep toi ! Pas si vite ! »

« … ? Tenzen sama ? »

« Tu restes là. Et tu attends que les autres aient finis… »

« …. ? O.O Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu es une fille, et que eux… » Commença-t-il en montrant les autres qui étaient déjà dans l'eau. «...Sont des garçons. »

« O.O…. ? Et alors ? »

« Pas de mélange. Tu restes ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient fini. » Ordonna-t-il à la petite Déesse qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Mais… J'ai soif moi… » Murmura-t-elle alors que son chef s'éloignait. Elle soupira et s'assit sur le sable brûlant, attendant, tandis que tous les autres se baignaient. Elle s'allongea, les bras croisés derrière sa tête et ferma les yeux, pensant à son père. Les souvenirs de celui-ci lui rendirent du courage alors qu'elle sentait sa bouche devenir très sèche, trop sèche même…

« J'ai soif… C'est dur l'armée… » Pensa-t-elle. « Papa… Est-ce que c'était aussi dur pour toi ?... Sûrement, sinon tu ne serais pas aussi fort. Moi aussi je serais forte ! »

Elle se rassit. Le soleil commençait à taper vraiment fort sur sa peau claire. Elle s'attacha les cheveux qui lui donnaient chaud et caressa le fourreau du sabre de son père.

« Pourquoi j'ai pas d'eau ? Les autres, ils en ont… Quand est-ce qu'ils vont finir ? »

Elle se mit à genoux et se concentra. Peut être allait-elle réussir à faire remonter l'eau lointaine jusqu'ici ?

« Papa, lui, il réussirait… » Se dit-elle, déterminée. « Il faut que j'essaye ! »

Elle sentit alors la présence d'une nappe phréatique très profonde dans le sol. Trop profonde même… Après plusieurs essais pour faire remonter cette eau, Maria, essoufflée par l'effort et par la chaleur, se laissa retomber sur le sable. Étendue sur le sol, elle se cacha les yeux avec son bras car le soleil était éblouissant. Puis, elle essuya les nombreuses gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front. Exténuée, elle tourna la tête vers les autres enfants qui s'amusaient dans l'eau…

« J'y arrive pas… J'ai plus de forces… » Souffla-t-elle. « Elle est plus très profonde cette eau, mais… J'en peux plus… »

Plus d'une heure passa. Une heure de calvaire pour la petite Déesse qui succombait de chaud sous le soleil brûlant. Elle sentit soudain une ombre derrière elle. Elle ne savait pas qui c'était. Son Capitaine peut être ?

« S'il vous plaît Tenzen sama… » Souffla-t-elle, la bouche pâteuse. « Je peux y aller ? »

« Maria ? Que fais-tu là toute seule ? »

Non. Ce n'était pas Tenzen. Cette voix était connue de la petite Troyenne et était beaucoup plus chaleureuse…

« Yu-Yukio ? » s'étonna-t-elle en reconnaissant le soldat de son père.

« C'est bien ! Tu me reconnais malgré la chaleur !^^ Tu n'es pas en plein délire alors ! » Ironisa-t-il. « Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu as fait une bêtise ? Ça m'étonne de toi ! »

« Non… C'est parce que je suis une fille… »

« Une fille ? »

« Oui… Tenzen sama a dit pas de mélange.. »

« Ah… Je vois… »

« Mais j'ai soif moi… Ils ont vidé toute mon eau… »

« Qui ça ''ils'' ? »

« Du monde… »

« Maria… »

« J'suis pas une balance ! »

« Alors ne dis rien… » Lui répondit le soldat avec un sourire en coin. Il prit alors sa propre gourde attachée à sa ceinture, et la lui tendit gentiment. « Tiens. Bois… »

« … ? »

« Prends ce qu'il te faut… »

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de l'enfant qui se jeta dans les bras de l'homme avec des grands mercis. Puis, après avoir bu tout son soif, se sentant mieux à présent, Yukio et elle se dirigèrent vers les autres. Tenzen, en la voyant, ordonna alors aux garçons d'arrêter de s'amuser et de monter les tentes.

« Yukio… Que fais-tu là ? » Demanda-t-il à son collègue avec un sourire crispé.

« Je voulais voir comment allaient nos nouvelles recrues ! Comme tu en as renvoyé dans un… pas très bon état je dirais… Je m'inquiétais ! »

« Tss… Ces gamins n'ont rien compris ! Ils ont joué avec l'eau sous cette chaleur ! Résultat : plus d'eau. Conclusion : les crevés dégagent. C'est dur, mais je suis intransigeant. Tu sais que j'ai raison non ? »

« Oui, je vois… » Comprit-il en se souvenant de ce que lui avait dit Maria. Il posa donc son regard sur elle. La petite Troyenne comprit dans ses yeux qu'il ne fallait pas refaire ça, mais que d'un autre côté, il fallait qu'elle se fasse respecter des autres garçons…

« Bon ! La Troyenne ! Va préparer le repas ! » S'exclama Tenzen d'un ton dur.

« … ? Mais… Je veux prendre un bain moi aussi… »

« Ne conteste pas mes ordres ! Tu as l'aire en forme alors fait ! »

« Hai… »

Elle se mit donc à la tâche à contre cœur. Elle voulait vraiment se rafraichir…

« Tu n'es pas un peu trop sévère avec elle ? » Demanda Yukio, les bras croisés.

« Non. » Lança Tenzen en surveillant la Troyenne.

« J'ai entendu dire que c'était elle qui faisait toutes les corvées… »

« Et alors ? C'est une fille, c'est son rôle… »

« Sois plus sympa avec elle… » Soupira-t-il.

« C'est une Troyenne ! On n'a pas à être sympa avec les Troyens ! »

« Maria ! » S'exclama Yuji en rejoignant son ami, tout en s'essuyant les cheveux mouillés.

« Yuji ! »

« Pourquoi t'es pas venue avec moi dans l'eau ? J'étais tout seul ! Personne ne voulait jouer avec moi ! »

« Tenzen sama ne voulait pas… » Expliqua-t-elle tristement.

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? Et tu ne peux pas y aller maintenant non plus ? »

« Non… Il m'a dit de préparer le repas… » Soupira-t-elle.

« Encore ? Tu veux que je te remplace ? »

« Maria ! Arrête de discuter et prépare ce foutu repas ! » Cria Tenzen, assis un peu plus loin.

« Non… Je peux pas, tu vois bien… »

« C'est nul… Bon ! Je vais t'aider ! » Décida le Troyen.

**-Fin du Flash Back-**

« Que de souvenirs… ! » Rit Maria.

« …. »

« Ça va Kenren ? » S'inquiéta la Déesse en voyant l'air bougon de son jeune ami.

« Je vais le buter ce Tenzen… Il avait pas à te faire subir ça… »

Maria éclata de rire et l'embrassa passionnément en expliquant :

« Tu sais, je lui en ai bouché un coin !^^ J'ai terminé le stage en ayant fait beaucoup de progrès ! Et j'ai assuré par la suite ! J'ai monté assez rapidement mes grades, à contre cœur de Tenzen sensei !^^ Yuji et moi, on a tout assuré ! Même si j'ai toujours eu une longueur d'avance sur lui… »

« Tu es la meilleure… » Lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

« Non ! je ne pense pas !^^ Je suis juste bonne ! »

« Dans tous les sens du terme !^^ » Se moqua-t-il avec un sourire pervers. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrit.

« Kenren… Je… » Elle baissa tristement les yeux, repensant à une remarque que lui avait fait Keinan. « Je suis même bonne à attirer les ennuis… »

« … ? Comment ça ? »

« Je t'ai dis que j'habitais chez Yuji, mais… Par ma faute, ils recevaient des menaces parce que… J'étais chez eux. Ils m'ont toujours dit que ce n'était pas un problème, que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter… jusqu'au jour où ça a mal tourné. Un jour, alors que nous rentrions, Yuji et moi, d'un entraînement, la maison était dévastée, sa mère et son petit frère blessés. C'est là que j'ai compris que j'étais un danger pour eux si je restais chez eux. J'ai donc décidé de partir, de vivre seule… Je suis retourné dans l'appartement de mon père… Je n'y étais pas allé depuis sa mort… »

**-Flash Back-**

« Pff ! Ça sent le renfermé ici ! » Souffla Yuji en ouvrant les fenêtres.

Maria, elle, était restée sur le palier, immobile. La dernière fois qu'elle était allé ici, elle avait sept ans. Maintenant, elle en avait quatorze. Tout était resté intact, si ce n'était une bonne couche de poussière en plus. Cet appartement lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs : les cauchemars, Todai qui venait la consoler, dormir avec elle alors que la petite pleurait en revoyant la prise de sa ville, ces images d'horreurs qui resteraient à jamais gravées dans sa mémoire. Elle se souvint aussi d'événements plus joyeux, quand le père montrait des enchaînements,quand la petite Maria essayait de l'imiter, mais sans le faire exprès, faisait tomber les objets autour d'elle parce qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place. Ou aussi quand Todai lui racontait des histoires sur la mythologie, histoires qu'elle adorait tant, et quand, assis tous les deux sur le canapé, elle s'endormait sur les genoux de son père, bercée par sa douce voix…

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester avec nous ? » Demanda son ami, un peu triste.

« Oui… Sûre… »

« Ça va aller ? » S'inquiéta-t-il.

« Oui… pour vous aussi… Maintenant, ça ira… »

« Mais Maria… »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait des problèmes par ma faute. Je ne veux pas que tes parents ou Joachim soient blessés parce que je vis avec vous…. » Expliqua-t-elle.

**-Fin du Flash Back-**

« J'ai mis un certain temps à m'adapter… » Déclara Maria, ne voulant pas s'étaler plus sur le sujet. En effet, n'arrivant plus à dormir seule, elle passait des nuits blanches. Résultats : dans l'armée, au bout d'une semaine, la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir. Une nuit, pour s'occuper, elle s'était baladée dans les rues du Paradis Céleste. C'est là qu'elle comprit que pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule le soir, il fallait qu'elle fasse comme les autres femmes du quartier chaud…

« J'ai commencé à coucher avec des hommes à même pas 15 ans… » Se dit-elle. « J'aurais été grecque, j'aurais pas pu. Ils s'en fichent pas mal de baiser avec une fille de 15 ans, juste parce qu'elle est Troyenne…. Les vieux pervers… Bon, quoiqu'il en soit, ça m'a permis de dormir pendant toutes ces années ! Donc de vivre ! »

« Puis un jour, Yuji a été transféré dans un régiment de l'armée de l'Ouest. Moi, je suis restée dans celle du Sud. Yukio, l'ami de mon père, était mon général. Il était cool, je suis devenue son bras droit, mais je me suis jamais très bien entendu avec les autres soldats de mon régiment… »

« Je devine aisément les raisons : femme et Troyenne ! »Comprit Kenren.

« Et oui ! Et comme je commençais à m'ennuyer, Yukio m'a présentée et m'a donné un coup de pouce pour monter d'un grade !^^ » Ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant passionnément.

« Et après ? Quand tu es devenue général ? Comment tu as fait pour que tes soldats te soient aussi fidèles ? »

Maria regarda l'heure, et sursauta avec un : « Kyaah ! J'vais être en retard ! »

« Et ma réponse ? » Demanda le général.

La jeune fille lui fit un clin d'œil en expliquant : « Plus tard mon cœur…^^ »

« Hmm… Tu as encore un truc ? » Soupira-t-il.

« Ouais… » Souffla-t-elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du Dieu. « Repas avec les empereurs… Je dois encore assurer mes fonctions de reine ! »

« C'est à quelle heure ? »

« Midi. »

« … ? Mais c'est dans moins d'une demi heure ! »

« Je sais… C'est pour ça qu'il faut que j'y aille…. En plus, il faut que je me change, me coiffe, et tout le tralala… »

« … –.–'' Mais t'es très bien comme ça ! »

« Pas assez pour les nobles ! C'est un repas important ! »

« Niniel sera là aussi alors…? »

« Ouaip ! Mais j'passe pas par mes appartements, mes vêtements sont chez mes soldats, donc on se rejoint direct là-bas… » Expliqua-t-elle en se levant. Le Dieu en fit de même, et lui prit les mains.

« Je viens avec toi alors… »

« Voir mes soldats ? » Demanda-t-elle en riant. « Tu veux leur demander comment s'est passé ma première journée avec eux ? »

« Comment tu as deviné ? »

« ^^ De la chance ! »

Il lui décrocha un baiser passionné, puis elle reprit :

« Attends moi pour tes questions… J'aimerais être là pour t'expliquer ma première journée avec eux… Ce sera plus marrant !^^ »

« D'accord… »

Ils se rendirent donc dans les appartements des soldats de la général. En y entrant, la première chose qu'on entendit fut la voix de Kiéran :

« Maria Taishou ! Vous voilà enfin ! Dépêchez vous ! Vous allez être en retard ! »

« Hai ! Hai ! Hai ! » Fit-elle en saluant d'un signe de main les autres. Elle s'avança vers son bras droit qui avait sorti la grande toge blanche sur le lit et la petite boîte à bijoux.

« Maria Taishou… » Soupira le Dieu en lui tendant ses affaires à maquillage. « Il ne reste plus que 20 minutes ! ^^''»

« T'inquiète pas ! Je vais gérer ! Et puis si j'arrive un peu en retard, ils vont pas me tuer ! C'est plutôt moi qui vais les clouer sur place !^^ » Pouffa-t-elle.

« Ça ne serait pas correct de votre part d'arriver en retard… » Lui fit remarquer Kiéran, sévère.

« Ouais… C'est vrai… Bon ! Dans ce cas, au boulot ! » S'enjoua-t-elle en attrapant la boîte à maquillage pour ensuite se diriger vers la salle de bain.

« Salut les mecs ! »

« Oy Kenren ! Ca va ? »

« Tu n'as pas fait de mal à notre Maria, hein ? » Demanda Ryo, sur un air inquisiteur

« Non ! Jamais ! » Se défendit le jeune homme, outré qu'on doute de lui.

Le soldat éclata de rire et lui tapota l'épaule.

« Je sais bien !^^ Mais tu es tellement marrant à embêter! Tu aurais vu ta tête !^^ »

« … » T_T

« Soyez sympa avec lui ! » S'exclama soudainement Maria qui sortit brusquement de la salle de bain, presque prête. « Sinon…! »

« Sinon…? » S'inquiétèrent les soldats.

« Vous aurez affaire à moi !^^ »

_« Aie aie aie… »_ Pensèrent-ils en s'affairant à autre chose.

La jeune Déesse s'avança alors vers le général et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres avant de soupirer.

« Pff ! J'aurais carrément voulu rester avec toi ! Ça me gonfle d'aller là-bas ! »

« Tu peux vraiment pas rester avec moi ? » Demanda-t-il avec des yeux de chiens battus.

« Non… Je peux pas… Mais je t'assure que je ne penserais qu'à toi ! Et dès que tout ça sera fini, je vous rejoindrais ! Promis ! »

* * *

_**Voilà, chapitre clos ! Avouez que mettre chapitre 22 et 23 ensemble aurait été un peu abusé niveau longueur ^^ ! Ah ! Le chapitre suivant est déjà écrit mais il est un peu en morceau partout alors ^^''...Et il faut qu'on réécrive un passage...(Oui oui Maria, je m'y mets, je m'y mets T_T Esclavagiste ! Lool) A la prochaine tout le monde !**_

_**Dites nous ce que vous en avez pensé ! Ça fait toujours aussi plaisir ^^**_

**Maria :** Tu as intérêt à finir bientôt de le réécrire ce chapitre ! C'est pourtant pas compliqué : tu mets quelques étoiles, deux lignes, et vogue la galère !

**Niniel :** Mais non ! T_T ! Je me suis tellement appliquée...

**Maria :** J'ai dit non ! Pas de lem*** ici !

**Niniel :** Je sais, je sais ^^''... Je suis d'accord, mais tu tiens vraiment à ce que je finisse bientôt ?

**Maria :** Oui ! Et je suis pas la seule alors dépêche toi !

**Niniel **: Oui Maria Taishou...

**Maria **: Et avec entrain s'il vous plaît soldat Niniel !

**Niniel **: Depuis quand je suis dans l'armée moi ? Et puis je veux pas être soldat : moi je veux au moins être Lieutenant ! X-(

**Maria : **_(réfléchit) _Si tu travailles toute la nuit, je réfléchirais à une promotion...

**Niniel : **T_T Je plains tes soldats...parfois.

**Maria : **Ah ? Pourquoi ?

**Niniel :** Laisse tomber ^^'' ! A la prochaine tout le monde !

**Maria :** Et tu te dépêches !

**Niniel :** T_T Sortez moi de la...


	24. BONUS : Tous en rang !

**Titre : Paradis Perdu**

**Résumé : **500 ans avant l'arrivée de Goku, notre paradis en pleine crise tente un rapprochement avec celui de Tempo, Kenren et Konzen… Mais l'arrivée de ces étrangers bouleversera le quotidien bien morne de nos 3 petits dieux ^^ NO YAOI ^^ Couples : vous verrez^^

**Auteurs :** 2 fans totalement déjantées (c'est pas moi qui l'ait dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les perso nous appartiennent….euuuh…ok….on avait dit sérieux…Mais à deux on l'est jamais alors…. ! OK : Tous les perso de la Grandissime Kazuya Minekura sont pas à nous malheureusement…. (Allez rien qu'un petit peu ?) Mais certains sont à nous quand même !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

**-Bonus Episode 1-**

**Tous en rang !**

_En réponse à certaines reviews laissées par Liliphile et Debi-chan, nous avons décidées de vous dédicacer un petit chapitre bonus, vos questions étant trop importantes pour y répondre par e-mail privé (surtout quand on ne peut pas XD)... En espérant que vous aurez vos réponses les filles ! Amusez vous biiiien ^^_

On a trouvé ça original de vous répondre comme ça ! ;D Sinon, pour kk-bouillant, merci pour les exams de demander, et oui, on l'a eu notre bac toutes les deux ! Et, sans nous vanter...bien, voire très bien, si tu vois ce que nous voulons dire ^^ !

**Maria :** Salut tout le monde, ça faisait longtemps !

**Niniel **: En rang deux par deux ET en SILENCE !

**Maria, Kenren, Konzen, Tempo, Keinan :** Gna Gna Gna et gna gna gna…

**Niniel :** Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier…Asseyez-vous nom d'un canis vulgaris ! _(chien, pour les non-latinistes ^^)_ On est là pour apprendre pas pour parler !

**Maria :** Mais je crois que j'ai plus riiiien du tout à apprendre Môdame ! Je sais déjà touuuut sur la vie X-) Enfin sur les hommes de la vie….

**Niniel **: _(soupire)_ Les élèves ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient autrefois….Hum, reprenons. Aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les reviews de Liliphile et Debi-chan. Elles nous ont posés plusieurs questions importantes !

**Tout le monde :** Ran….Zzzzz…

**Niniel :** Grrrrr ! DEBOUUUUUT ! Ok….Ca marche pas ! Bouquins (Tempo se réveille_)_ Saké ! _(Kenren se réveille, Maria bouge dans son sommeil)_ Les Troyens attaquent ! _(Keinan se réveille)_

**Keinan :** J'vais les buter ! _(Maria se réveille en sursaut)_

**Maria :** Pas touche aux Troyens ! è.é

**Konzen **: _(crie fort )_C'EST PAS FINI OUI ? Y'en a qu'aimerait bien dormiiiir !

**Niniel :** Alors… Commençons puisque tout le monde est réveillé… On va tout d'abord lire la review de Liliphile et répondre dans l'ordre. Keinan, lecture !

**Keinan :** Tss… Alors, euh… ''Les Troyens sont des Grecs… ''

…

**Keinan :** Mais c'est quoi cette connerie ! Les Troyens sont pas des Grecs !

**Niniel :** Si. Un peu. Et soit moins dur dans tes paroles è.é

**Keinan :** _(regard noir rempli de haine)_

**Niniel :** Euh….Seulement un peu ^^''…. Bien, euh… Continuons ! Kenren, lecture !

**Kenren **: ''Donc ils parlent la même langue…''

**Niniel :** Ca c'est exact !

**Kenren :** _(continue de lire) ''_Pourquoi diable avez-vous affublé vos perso grecs de noms asiatiques ?''

**Maria :** Bonne question… Debi-chan veut savoir aussi, non ? Elle a pas écrit quelque chose là-dessus ?

**Tempo **: Oui, je vous lis : ''Comment se fait-il que vos noms soient japonais pour vos deux héroïnes ? ''

**Maria **:...? Mais mon nom est pas japonais ! C'est latin ! Ça vient de_ mare, maris _qui veut dire mer ! Et c'est un nom neutre qui est irrégulier sur le modèle de la troisième déclinaison, que nous pouvons ainsi décliner : _mare, mare, mare, maris, mari mari,_ au singulier et au pluriel, cela nous donne :_ maria, maria, maria…_

**Keinan : **_(se prend la tête dans les mains)_ Assez de Maria ! Une c'est déjà de trop ! T_T

**Maria** _(sans faire attention, continue)_ : marium, maribus, maribus !

**Niniel :** Mais c'est moi la prof ici ! T_T !

**Konzen :** Bah alors ça vient d'où le tien ? Instruisez-nous Ô Maaadame la professeur…

**Niniel :** Konzen, UNE HEURE en retenue ! Alors, moi mon nom vient d'un nom slave (origine biélo-russe) ! ^^ C'est assez loin du latin !

**Maria :** Mais le grec a donné quasi donné naissance au russe !

**Niniel :** Chouette alors ! ^^

**Konzen :** _(chuchote pour lui-même)_ Et c'est censé être elle qui nous apprend des choses !

**Niniel :**_ (qui a entendu quand même)_ Konzen DEUX HEURES en retenue… ! Bon, je disais donc que mon nom pouvait être traduit par « fille de la nuit » ou par « fille des larmes » selon la traduction donnée. Voila ! D'ailleurs j'ai récemment vu que mon nom avait été utilisé par un écrivain célèbre dans un livre que j'adoooore T_T !

**Keinan :** Qui ? Quel livre ?

**Niniel :** Les enfants de Hurin, de J.R.R Tolkien !

**Tout le monde :** Hein qui ? Oo

**Niniel :** Laissez tomber –. –'' Ensuite, pour en revenir à nos moutons, la réponse à Liliphile est très simple : Si nos Grecs n'ont pas tous des noms grecs, c'est parce que….

**Maria :** Bah en fait…euh…. XD ! Ce sera expliqué dans le deuxième épisode de la saga Saiyuschool ^^ ! Promis ! On l'a fait exprès sur ça...hé hé hé...

**Niniel :** Ensuite, Tempo, lecture !

**Tempo **: '' Vous semblez être des latinistes distinguées… ''

**Niniel : **FAUX !

**Maria :** VRAI !

_(affrontement du regard….les éclairs parcourent la salle… XD )_

**Maria :** Latiniste, vrai ! Distinguée, encore vrai…. Mais encore plus vrai avec helléniste ^^ ! Plus helléniste d'ailleurs ?

**Niniel **:On dit pas grecquiste ? O.O

**Maria :** Euh….nan Niniel pour la cent-vingtième fois ! On dit pas grecquiste ^^''

**Niniel :** En tout cas moi je suis japoniste (distinguée ?) Et pas toi ! Na !

**Maria :** Chacun son chemin...

**Niniel :** C'EST PAS UN COURS DE PHILO !

**Tempo :** Euh… Juste un truc, les filles…

**Niniel :**_ (énervée) _Quoi ?

**Tempo :**… Les prénoms de vos pères… ils sont pas japonais, eux ? Et pourtant, ils sont Grecs…

_(Regard noir de la part de Keinan)_

**Tempo **_(se reprend) _: Enfin, un Grec et un Troyen…

**Niniel **: Alors, pour expliquer on va commencer par ordre alphabétique inverse…Le Troyen Todai !

**Keinan**_(en grognant)_ : On se demande pourquoi…c'est quand même une sacrée coïncidence...

**Niniel **:_ (récite)_Todai vient du grec « Daios » qui peut signifier : « ennemi » ou « dévastateur »

**Keinan :** La ! Je l'avais dit ! Un EN-NE-MI !

**Maria :**_(s'emporte) _Mais c'est pas mon père qui …

**Keinan :** Si ! Les racines même le prouvent ! Ah ah !

**Niniel :** _(ne fait même plus attention et continue…) _Ainsi que de « Dais » qui veut dire « repas »

**Maria :** Miaaaaaam

**Niniel :** Ou encore « la torche » et « briller » , pas mal pour quelqu'un qui manipule le feu héhé ! Qui a dit que Todai était japonais XD ?

**Maria :** Bah non ! Il est pas japonais ! C'est un Troyen !

**Niniel** _(dépitée)_ : On le sait Maria, on le sait… Bon, passons à mon pooopa à moaaa! Tadeg !

**Maria :** Je sais ! Je sais !

**Niniel :** Mais c'est moi la prof ! T_T

**Maria :** S'te plaiiit Niniel ! Interroge moi !

**Niniel : **Pas ces yeux là ! Non… ! Bon, ok… J'peux pas résister… Maria, tu as la parole !

_Maria se lève et explique en bonne élève qu'elle n'est pas:_ Alors… Tadeg vient du grec « Dei » qui signifie » l'obligation », « le devoir »… Comme pour le nom de mon père, le ''ta'' devant, est l'article au neutre pluriel… Ce qui nous donne Tadeg, les choses qui sont des obligations, ce qui correspond bien au métier de Tadeg, politicien…

**Kenren : **Un truc, le ''to'' de Todai, c'est quoi ?

**Maria :** Et bien c'est l'article neutre singulier, comme Niniel nous l'a dit !

**Kenren :** Nan… Elle l'a pas dit ça…

**Niniel :**_ (fustige du regard)_ Urusai…

**Maria** _(sans faire attention à son amie qui bouillonne devant elle)_: Ah ? Et bien Todai signifie donc ce qui brule, brille… Voilà pour mon papa !^^

**Keinan :** Fifille à son pôoopa !

**Maria :** J'te permets pas d'abord !

**Keinan :**_(cynique à en mourir) _J'ai jamais demandé ta permission ! Arf

**Niniel **_(explose…cocotte minute activée ^^) _: DEUX HEURES AUSSI POUR VOUS DEUX !

**Keinan et Maria : **Nan ! Pas deux heures avec elle/lui !

**Niniel : **Et siiiii ! Nyark !

_Les deux se mettent à bouder chacun dans leur coin...On s'en doutait..._

**Niniel : **Alors... Vous voyez ? Leurs noms ne sont pas japonais, définitivement pas ! ^^

**Kenren :** Un truc…

**Niniel :** Oh toi tu m'énerve avec tes trucs ! Grr…

**Kenren :** Mais…

**Niniel **: Tss… Dis toujours…

**Kenren :** ^^ Et Yuji, c'est japonais comme prénom, et il est Troyen…

**Tempo : **_(impressionné)_Remarque très pertinente, Kenren… Ça m'étonne de toi…

**Kenren **: On se sent soutenu par ses supérieurs parfois…T_T

**Tempo **: Ooooh !Remarquez la magnifique allitération en ''s'' !

**Kenren :** Gné ?

**Tempo **: Faut pas lui en demander trop…^^''

**Niniel :** Dites je peux continuer ? Kenren, tu veux bien lire la suite de la review ?

**Kenren :** Et ma réponse ?

**Niniel **_(en colère) _: Tais toi et lis !

**Kenren :** Mais...Je peux pas faire les deux Oo ?

**Tempo :** C'est vrai que c'est théoriquement et pratiquement impossible à...

**Niniel :** KENREN ! Lis...

**Kenren **: Maieuh ! Veux savoir ! T_T

**Niniel :** Non !

**Tempo **: Pour une fois, la question était intéressante,alors pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?

**Niniel** : En colle tous les deux ! Question suivante !

**Maria **: Wéééé ! ! Avec moi mon Kenren !

**Niniel :** Konzen, lecture !

**Maria :**_(se lève en un mouvement magistral) _Rébellion ! On veut la répooooonse ! Allons mes amis !

**Kenren et Tempo :** Ouais !

**Keinan :** Par principe je ne suis pas avec une Troyenne.

**Maria **(lui tire la langue)

**Konzen :** Tch'

**Maria :** Ça veut dire oui !

**Konzen **: Ravi de la savoir….

**Maria :** Rébellion !

**Niniel** _(lisait un bouquin le temps qu'ils se calment) _: Hein ? C'est un putch , un coup d'état ?

**Maria **: Piiiiiiire ! Un renversement de pouvoir !

**Niniel :** C'est ce que je disais… –.–''

**Tempo :** Que de mots savants dans vos bouches ^^

**Maria** : Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais leur révéler….la VERITE !

**Niniel** : _(d'un ton lassé...)_Ouais...Maria président….

**Maria** : Nan ! Reine de Troie !

**Keinan **: Pitié c'est ou qu'on se désinscrit ?

**Maria **: Alors… Cette réponse, c'est que…. Hé hé !

…

**Maria : **Je sais pas !^^

**Tout le monde :** Quoi ?

**Maria :** Hé hé ! Nan je rigole ! En vérité, Liliphile n'avait pas tort, on n'avait pas fait gaffe à tout, et ça, c'est moi qui est obligé de le dire, puisque madame Niniel ne l'aurait jamais avoué !

**Niniel :** Faux ! Yuji est un métis voila !

**Maria :** ARCHI FAUX ! Ses parents sont tous deux Troyens ^^

**Niniel :** Alors c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle !

**Maria :** Vous voyez la mauvaise foi ? ^^ Et c'est pareil pour les expressions japonaises qu'on utilise, mais ça, ce sera mieux expliqué dans le prochain cours, car il y a...quand même une petite raison...!^^

**Niniel :** Traitresse… !

**Maria :** Je sais que tu ne m'en veux pas de toute façon !^^

**Niniel :**Tss… J'te parle plus, voilà !

**Maria **: Vraiment ?

**Niniel** :…

**Maria** : Vraiment ?

**Niniel **:…

**Maria **: Vraiiiiiiiment ?^^

**Niniel** (en soupirant, dépitée) : Maria…

**Maria :** Ah ! Parlé ! Nyark !^^

**Niniel :** Non… Je lui en veux pas… !^^

**Maria : **Bon ! Passons au reste de la review !

**Niniel :** Comment lui en vouloir, là ? hé hé !^^ Alors, le reste… Qui veux lire ?

**Maria** _(en levant sa main) _: Moi ! Moiiiiiiii !

**Niniel :** Personne d'autre ?

**Maria** _(en levant les deux mains)_: Siiii ! Moiiiiii et remoiiiiii !

**Niniel : **Bon… A la surprise générale… Maria, veux-tu lire ?

**Maria **: Ouiiiiii !

**Niniel **: Bah vas-y alors !

**Maria **: Cooool ! Alors…'' Un texte qui revient à la ligne, toutes les lignes…'' Niniel ? Tu réponds quoi là ?

… _Niniel est morte de rire, elle adore cette expression !^^ (Ça c'est véridique de chez véridique !)_

**Maria :** Ok… Suite… Pour le problème des dialogues où on change de persos et de lieu sans s'en rendre compte… Et bien…

**Niniel :** Saleté de site à la *** ! Il me *** ! Grr…. !

**Tempo **: Oh… O.O Que de mots vulgaires… !

**Maria :** Pourtant, sur Word ça fait bien !T_T J'fais des supers mises en page, mais... T_T

**Niniel :** Et j'passe des jours entiers à trouver quelque chose qui aille bien! Grr… ! J'ai mis combien de temps à trouver cette foutue ligne à la c** !

**Maria :** Beaucoup… Donc si y'en a qui peuvent nous donner des conseils, ce serait cool, parce que sinon, Niniel va nous casser l'ordi…. Ce qui signifie en gros : plus de fanfic !^^''

**DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**

**Niniel **: Bon les enfants ! C'est l'heure de…

**Maria :** Manger ! Bouffer ! Déjeuner ! Engloutir ! Dévorer ! Miamer (non ça se dit pas) ! Mangeeeer !

**Niniel :**…partir… –.–'' Mais bon…On ne contredit jamais un élève alors…Rendez-vous à tous les collés demain après midi…mouhahah vengeance ! Je vous prépare une de ces colles vous allez en baver mes agneaux…

**Maria :** Moi je sais déjà qui je vais coller…Hé hé hé…

**Kenren **: Elle me trompe !

**Maria :** C'est toi Kenreeeeeeen

**Kenren :** Wéééééé !

_(Tout le monde part)_

**Keinan :**_ E_uh...Quelqu'un a remarqué que tout le monde sans exception avait été collé ?

* * *

**-Bonus Episode 2-**

**Alea jacta est !**

**Cette fois, petit (et dernier) bonus dédié à Liliphile...Répondons maintenant à la question...**

_**Pourquoi diable avez-vous affublé certains de vos perso Grecs de noms asiatiques? Et pourquoi double diable parsemez-vous les dialogues de vos Grecs avec des mots japonais?**_

**Niniel :** Kalimera mes amis...

**Maria, Konzen, Kenren, Tempo, Keinan :** Qu'est-ce que tu as Niniel ?

**Niniel :** Tu tu tu ! Aujourd'hui, pour vous punir de vos exploits en cours, la colle sera effectuée sous forme de punition...Mouhahaha ! Vous serez...Latin-Grecs ! Tout ! Et, au fait, appelez moi Ninielus...

**Maria **: Alors...Moi je suis Marius ? Oo Mais ça fait mec !

**Niniel :** Punition ! On obéit..._(menaçante...)_

**Maria :** Oui Madame...Bon, ben Kenrenus, Konzenus vousvenez ? On va chercher Tempus et Keinanus...(éclate de rire)

**Keinan :** Qu'est-ce que ça te fait rire ?

**Maria :** Ton nom, Ô Capitaine Keinanus ! XD

**Keinan :** Ah tu le prends comme ça ? Alors, quels sont les ordres Ô Marius Petsarkos (Général en grec ancien...) C'est beau Petsarkos ! Ouk _(non en grec)_?

**Maria :** Pet de Sarkos …? C'est qui Sarkos ? Oo

**Keinan : **Pour une fois...C'est un véritable miracle...Je ne suis pas le seul à me faire démonter...

**Kenren :** C'est pas beau Kenrenus, ça fait vieux ! Et ça attire pas les filles, hein Tempus !

**Tempo :** Nai ! (oui en grec^^)Selon les statistiques, il est vrai que...c'est pas terrible ^^

**Kenren : **Mais j'vais pleurer ! En plus si Maria devient Marius, ça veut dire que...

**Tempo :** Nai, Kenrenus, tu as...

**Kenren :** CHANGE DE BORD Aaaaah !

**Tempo :** Triste est la vérité...

**Konzen : **Je veux retrouver ma domus ...(maison)

**Kenren :**_(pense) domus ? C'est pas grec ça..._

**Tempo :** Tide ? _(Quoi ?)_

**Kenren :** Quoi ?

**Tempo :** C'est ce que je viens de dire, mais merci pour la traduction...

**Kenren:** O.O Hein ? Mais je comprends plus rien !

**Tempo : **L'homme illettré, c'est du bois non travaillé. (proverbe grec ^^)

**Keinan : **Pitié arrêtez le massacre...

**Niniel :** Alors, vous vous excusez pour vos bêtises ?

**Tout le monde :** Ouiiiii T_T , on veut nos anciens noooooms !

**Maria **: J'veux être une fille T_T ….Pas Marius !

**Kenren :** Et moi je veux retrouver mes statistiques de dragueur !

**DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**

**Niniel :** Ha ha ha ha ha ! Bien fait ! Allez, je vous laisse tranquille, allez-y ^^ !

**Tout le monde :** Wééééé !

* * *

Voilà Liliphile...Toujours aussi convaincue que les persos doivent porter des noms latins ou grecs ?

Et pour finir, voici une liste des meilleurs noms que nous avons trouvé...Essayez d'imaginer votre bishô préféré avec un nom comme ceux-la, il vous semblera tout de suite moins attirant XD !

Gavrílos, Panagis, Petros, Petroulis, Petrakis, Panagiotakis, Yiorgo, Agnon, Alvertos, Ananias, Asemakes ça, c'est Grec...

**Maintenant le latin : **

Baius, Attique, Astère, Aristobule (si si ^^) Anicet, Andronic, Gerasim, Gyllipe, Zenobe, Thrasybule, Quintilien...

ET ON EN PASSE ^^

Allez, au prochain chapitre et cette fois, un vrai de vrai !

On espère que vous avez eu vos réponses !

Et si ça ne vous plait pas et que vous préférez qu'on vous réponde plus sérieusement la prochaine fois, dites-le ^^ ! En tout cas, on s'est vraiment amusées !


	25. Love Game

**Titre : Paradis Perdu**

**Résumé : **500 ans avant l'arrivée de Goku, notre paradis en pleine crise tente un rapprochement avec celui de Tempo, Kenren et Konzen… Mais l'arrivée de ces étrangers bouleversera le quotidien bien morne de nos 3 petits Dieux^^ Couples : vous verrez^^

**Auteurs :** 2 fans totalement déjantées (c'est pas moi qui l'ait dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Tous les perso nous appartiennent….euuuh…ok….on avait dit sérieux…Mais à deux on l'est jamais alors…. ! OK : Tous les perso de la Grandissime Kazuya Minekura sont pas à nous malheureusement…. (Allez rien qu'un petit peu ?) Mais certains sont à nous quand même !

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**-Chapitre 25-**

**Love Game**

**Maria : **Ohayo minna ! Comment ça va ? Ah...en retard ? Non ^^ !

**Niniel :** Bah y'avait pas de dates de prévue X) !

**Maria :** Non ! Mais Saiyuki reload 8 est sorti entre deux alors pour te dire...

**Niniel :** On est trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès en retard ^^ Faut l'avouer !

**Maria : **A qui la faute ?

**Niniel :** ….^^ Va savoir ! ^^''

**Maria :** Je ne citerais point de nom X)

**Niniel : **Oh mais ma chèèère, que de mots doux dans votre bouche ! Dignes de la magnifiiiique reine de Troie !

**Maria :** Je sais, je sais, je suis magnifiiiiiique ^^ Hein Kenren ?

**Kenren** _(boude)_ : Oui, mais je te vois jamais en ce moment T_T

**Maria :** J'y peux rien _(tristounette)_...C'est la médecine.

**Niniel :** C'est dur.

**Maria :** Trèèèèèèèès dur.

**Niniel :** et chimique.

**Maria :** Trèèèèèèèèès chimique T_T

**Niniel :** Trop chimique.

**Maria :** Et physique hin hin.

**Kenren :** Non, même pas vrai, c'est moins physique maintenant...T_T

**Niniel :** Pour la centième fois vous deux, les cours de physique ne sont pas ceux auxquels vous vous livrez en privé...On est 500 dans l'amphi je vous rappelle.

**Maria :** Woah...Je l'avais jamais fait à 500 ! Ça doit être une sacrée expérience O.O !

**Niniel :** Mais oui mais oui...Allez on vous laisse lire le chapitre, si quelqu'un veut bien nous pardonner le retard.

**Maria : **Au fait, il parle de quoi ce chapitre ?

**Niniel : **Ah...euh...je sais plus ! ^^'' C'est une surprise! Euh...voire une énorme surprise à mon avis...On verra ça à la fin OK ?

**Maria **_(méfiante...) _: J'ai peur...

_Bon, on vous laisse lire, avec peut-être un petit conseil...Niniel a écrit le chapitre avec sur les oreilles la musique de Muse : Undisclosed Desires. Elle colle plutôt pas mal à une bonne partie de ce chapitre, donc si vous voulez...essayez ^^ !_

_

* * *

_

Le Soleil venait à peine de remporter son duel contre la Lune pour le contrôle du Ciel lorsque Niniel leva enfin la tête de ses papiers importants. Son regard dériva immédiatement vers une masse informe installée confortablement dans son lit. Masse informe blonde à moitié nue, très agréable à regarder d'ailleurs...lorsqu'elle n'était pas couverte pas les draps bien sur, comme à cet instant.

Niniel se leva silencieusement en baillant. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit : à cause de la soirée avec Maria, Kenren et Konzen tout d'abord mais aussi à cause de Konzen tout court, puisque celui-ci, ivre mort, lui avait pris toute la place dans SON lit...

Enfin...elle n'allait pas lui en vouloir, ou en tout cas pas tout de suite : c'était elle qui lui avait proposé de prendre sa place dans le lit.

Elle se remémora brièvement la scène...

_« Alors Konzen, tu viens dans mon appar't ou tu rentres ? »_

_« Hgmmmm...gnnn... »_

_« Ha ha ! Et...quoi d'autre ? »_

_« T'es belle... »_

_« Et toi ivre ^^ ! Mais ça fait plaisir, allez viens, je te laisse mon lit ! »_

_« Noooon...tous les deuuux... »Bouda-t-il_

_« Dans ton état ? N'y penses même pas ! »Rit-elle doucement en le soutenant pour marcher._

_« Mais...s'il te plait... »Fit-il avec des yeux de chiens battus._

_« Non ! Tu pues l'alcool, et tu n'es pas en état de prendre une douche toi-même alors... »_

_« Hé...bah lave-moi ! »_

_« Mais oui...Ça te va pas de trainer avec des militaires toi hein ? »_

_« ...Noui... »_

_Plusieurs propositions rejetées plus tard, Niniel déposait doucement Konzen dans son lit en lui enlevant ses vêtements. Konzen se laissa faire sans rechigner, trop occupé à sombrer dans les affres d'un sommeil de plomb... La Déesse de la Nuit regarda alors le peu de place restante pour elle et soupira à la vue de papiers presque arrivés à date limite de renvoi...Elle décida de mettre le reste de la nuit à profit..._

Un rayon de Soleil toucha la joue de la Déesse rêveuse, qui revint subitement à la réalité. Konzen grogna quelque chose de surement très impoli lorsque lui-même reçu la chaleur d'un des rayons naissants. Il tira d'ailleurs les couvertures sur lui, en quête d'une obscurité réconfortante pour ses yeux meurtris...

« Attends, je ferme un peu plus les volets ! »Sourit Niniel en s'exécutant.

L'instant d'après, elle se faufila sous les draps pour rejoindre le Dieu blond en chuchotant :

« C'est encore l'aube...Tu veux pas te réveiller pour me dire bonjour ? »

« Rah...Non...Mal au crane... »

« Sympa la douche froide. »Claqua Niniel, un peu vexée.

« ... »

« Bon, embrasse-moi alors, ça te demande pas beaucoup d'effort ça non ? »

Konzen ouvrit les paupières juste le temps de pouvoir repérer son amie et de s'en approcher. Mais...

« Euh...A la réflexion, ne m'embrasse pas ! »

« Nani ? »Fit-il faiblement.

« Tu..euh..sens légèrement un peu beaucoup l'alcool..^^ »

« Ah... »

« Dors ! On a rien aujourd'hui je crois ! »

« T'es sure...? »

« Hmmm...ouais ! Allez, je vais faire un tour, reste là et dors. »Ordonna-t-elle en quittant à contre cœur le poitrail saillant du Dieu blond pour aller chercher des vêtements propres.

« Ou ça...? »

« Je sais pas, quelque part, j'ai besoin...de réfléchir...un peu. De faire le point...Tu vois, il s'est passé quelque chose hier...Je sais pas si je peux t'en parler. Tu promets de ne pas t'énerver ? Je règlerais bientôt le problème de toute façon...En fait hier j'ai reçu une lettre de mon père, ça m'a fait plaisir mais à l'intérieur, il m'expliquait que beaucoup de choses n'allaient plus depuis mon départ pour votre monde...Ma maison est en crise, car l'héritière – moi – n'est pas là pour assurer la défense parmi les dignitaires et mon père n'est plus capable de leur faire face seul...Et il a besoin de moi pour assurer un avenir à notre famille...Konzen, il veut que...je me...que je me... »

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui, et se tut.

« Tu dors... »Souffla-t-elle faiblement, à la fois compréhensive et déçue.

Comme une ombre, Niniel se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et prit une douche brulante pour tenter de retrouver sa lucidité habituelle...Cette nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos, comme la journée précédente, et le travail nocturne qu'elle avait fourni avait fini par lui engourdir les sens. Elle avait un besoin express de se sentir mieux, plus calme, pour pouvoir réfléchir à sa guise et trouver la meilleure réponse à ses problèmes...

_« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire...Je voudrais tellement que cette lettre ne soit jamais arrivée...Et que cet idiot n'ait jamais existé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est venu foutre dans ma vie ce Keinan de malheur ! J'ai jamais rien voulu moi...Papa, je t'ai toujours refusé les mariages arrangés, pourquoi tu veux m'imposer ça encore une fois ! Tu sais très bien ce que je vais te répondre...encore une fois... »_Pensa-t-elle en séchant ses cheveux mouillés.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir, pensive.

_« Si je rédige une réponse tout de suite, je n'aurais plus de problèmes. Papa, pardonne-moi, je ne trouve pas la force de dire oui...alors que...Konzen... »_

Elle finit de se sécher, passa une serviette autour d'elle, et sortit de la salle de bain pour s'asseoir immédiatement à son bureau. Niniel prit sa plume à la main, un parchemin vierge qui trainait non loin et souffla.

_« Papa... »_ Écrivit-elle en en-tête.

Elle leva la pointe de la plume et pensa :

_« Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je peux bien dire ? Désolé papa, je suis amoureuse, donc je ne peux pas t'aider ! A bientôt et continue de te battre sans moi, je suis sure que tu y arriveras tout seul ! Bon courage ! »_

La Déesse de la Nuit prit rageusement le parchemin, le froissa et pesta toute seule. Elle était piégée, tiraillée entre un devoir envers son père, l'homme qui lui avait tout appris, qu'il l'avait élevé, aimé pendant tout ce temps, et de l'autre côté, cet homme qu'elle connaissait à peine mais qu'elle aimait tout autant...

Comment choisir ? Que devait-elle faire ?

Elle se rappela distraitement d'un des enseignements qu'elle avait pu suivre durant ses jeunes années... On lui avait enseigné foule de choses, aussi diverses et compliquées les unes que les autres. Elle n'avait jamais « excellé » dans aucun de tous ces domaines, mais avait eu le mérite de tous les assimiler correctement – ou presque... – Ainsi, la Déesse avait connu le subtil art de la méditation. Elle l'avait tout de suite détesté : que pouvait-on trouver de bien à rester assis, ou dans une autre position farfelue, sans rien faire, pendant des heures ? ''Trouver la paix intérieure, les chemins menant à ton cœur te donneront les réponses pour tes regards futurs...'' lui avait dit son mentor en la matière, juste avant qu'elle ne se mette à rire...

Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Elle n'avait jamais essayé sérieusement de méditer !

Niniel se leva, se dirigea vers son armoire et l'ouvrit en grand. Elle y fouilla à grand renfort de « Où est-ce qu'elle est celle-la » ou encore de « Rah ! J'espère que je l'ai pas oubliée ! »

Finalement, elle finit par en sortir l'objet tant convoité. Une tenue pour le moins inhabituelle chez notre bureaucrate nationale...

D'ordinaire, celle-ci portait des tenues aux teintes tirant vers le violet, dans tous les dégradés possibles certes, mais violet. De plus, pour une question de convenance mais aussi de pratique, elle préférait les kimonos, assez longs, ne collant pas trop, pour pouvoir agir à sa guise et savoir rester discrète durant les réunions cruciales...

Son choix matinal s'avérait bien différent : la jeune Déesse se vêtit d'une robe courte d'un noir profond. A la fois élégante et simple, elle s'ajustait parfaitement aux courbes de la jeune femme, et faisait apparaître sa peau diaphane à de nombreux endroits par un système complexe de laçages. Son dos était visible jusque dans le bas des reins, et une ouverture partant du bas de la robe permettait d'apercevoir le haut de sa cuisse droite. Se dévoiler sans rien donner : voilà ce que Niniel aimait par dessus tout...Seulement, elle ne portait cette tenue que dans des conditions exceptionnelles... Elle lui servait surtout lors de coups durs, lorsqu'elle voulait se sentir seule, ou tout simplement réfléchir... Elle faisait parfois un tour la nuit en dehors des murailles de son palais, afin que les rayons de lune si réconfortants pour elle, puisse lui apporter aide et protection...

Et même si Niniel savait pertinemment que la nuit prendrait fin dans quelques dizaines de minute, elle se prépara à sortir...

Jetant un dernier regard à Konzen, elle se prit à désespérer...Il fallait qu'elle trouve ses réponses vite, ou elle finirait par le perdre...

_« Bon...Où est-ce que je vais aller maintenant ? »_Se demanda-t-elle en fermant la porte de ses appartements. _« Maria doit surement être en train de dormir, donc je ne peux pas squatter chez Kenren...Et puis ce n'est surement pas là-bas que je pourrais réfléchir tranquillement ^^''... »_

La Déesse choisit de partir au hasard, et de voir où ses pas pourraient bien la mener...Après tout, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup le loisir de se promener dans la ville haute toute seule pour une raison autre que le travail...A part peut-être cette fois, avec Konzen, cette fois magnifique dans les jardins du Palais impérial...

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, alors que Niniel laissait son esprit vagabonder dans ses souvenirs, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle posa un pied sur de l'herbe fraîche.

« De l'herbe ? » Murmura-t-elle, surprise.

Regardant autour d'elle, elle soupira : pourquoi était-elle revenue ici ? Précisément ici ? Les Jardins impériaux s'étendaient devant elle, et pas gardés de surcroît, comme à leur habitude...

_« T'as pas le droit d'être ici ma vieille ^^ ! Rebrousse chemin...Mais en même temps...C'est désert, calme, silencieux...On ne peut pas rêver mieux... »_

Fi des interdits ! Niniel se dirigea dans les jardins d'un pas décidé. Elle trouva rapidement un endroit à sa convenance et s'y allongea en regardant le soleil se lever de plus en plus haut dans le ciel, ainsi que la Lune disparaître peu à peu... Elle repensa à la lettre de son père, en ayant déjà gravé chaque mot dans sa mémoire de politicienne...

Keinan...Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi JUSTEMENT lui ? Pourquoi son père ne lui avait-il pas sorti n'importe qui d'autre ? Et alors que sa famille avait besoin d'elle, pouvait-elle leur refuser son aide ? Et devait-elle pour autant sacrifier son choix et se...donner à cet homme abject qu'elle haïssait plus que tout ? Non, c'était impensable...

« Mais à qui en parler ? Pas à Maria, ce serait trop tendu...Elle serait trop catégorique. A Kenren ? Il ne connait pas grand chose à tout ça le pauvre...Et à Konzen...non, je ne peux pas. Définitivement non. Et si...peut-être que...si je pouvais en parler à...lui...? »

Cela allait être dur. Très dur. Mais elle devait le faire, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Niniel se concentra sur une entité serpent qu'elle connaissait bien, et la rechercha parmi d'autres entités du plan psychique...Elle la trouva aisément et tenta de l'approcher en douceur. Il ne dormait pas, et était d'ailleurs étonnamment proche d'ici. La louve de Niniel tenta alors de s'en aller sans rien faire, mais il était trop tard, l'entité de Keinan l'avait repérée et se dirigeait à présent droit vers elle.

_« Nan ! Il faut pas qu'il me trouve ici ! C'est pas une bonne idée en fait ! »_ Pensa-t-elle en se relevant et en courant s'enfoncer plus loin dans les jardins. Elle trouva un coin reclus, à l'ombre, où elle s'allongea pour être moins visible. Espérant qu'il ne viendrait pas jusqu'ici pour la trouver, elle se mit à dériver une fois de plus dans ses pensées et s'assoupit rapidement, rattrapée par son manque de son sommeil...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Niniel frissonna à son réveil...Ou plutôt il lui sembla avoir un peu plus froid... Toujours les yeux fermés, elle étudia les environs par la pensée...Des milliers de petits insectes s'affairaient depuis l'aube, elle ne devait pas avoir dormi plus de vingt minutes...Les oiseaux s'éveillaient eux aussi depuis peu et gazouillaient tranquillement du haut de leurs branches...Les fleurs qui s'ouvraient à la vue du Soleil libéraient leurs parfums entêtants...C'était si bon...

Et puis il y avait cette douce caresse sur son dos, qui suivait les courbes de ses lacets noirs, descendant peu à peu en les défaisant un par un...Ah ce vent si agréable...Niniel soupira d'aise en souriant...

Hey ! Minute papillon...! Depuis quand le vent défaisait les lacets des Déesses ? Niniel ouvrit ses yeux immédiatement et se retourna, pour trouver un jeune homme assis à ses côtés, lui souriant narquoisement :

« Réveillée demoiselle ? » Lança Keinan.

« Toi...Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? »

« Hmm ? Il 'avait semblé entendre des pas de loups se diriger vers moi... Comme je suis d'un naturel curieux, j'ai décidé d'aller faire un petit tour... » Se moqua-t-il en faisant référence à leur altercation mentale datant de peu.

« Je t'ai rencontré par hasard ! »Se justifia-t-elle.

« Rien ne se joue au hasard dans le plan psychique, n'essaye pas de me rouler s'il te plait... »

« Oh tais toi ! De toute façon, il est interdit de venir ici, alors repars ! »

« Interdit ? Je vois ça... » Reprit-il dans un rictus.

« Moi, ça me concerne. Toi tu n'as aucune raison pour venir ici. »

« Et on peut savoir la raison qui te pousse à braver les interdits au risque de compromettre un des plus importants traités de l'histoire céleste ? »

« Je te l'ai dit : ça me concerne. »

« Alors pourquoi avoir tenté de m' appeler ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas...oh zut ! Laisse moi tranquille Keinan ! Tu es LA personne que je ne veux absolument pas voir aujourd'hui. »

« … C'est bête, je suis bien ici. »Déclara-t-il sans rétorquer à la seconde partie de la phrase.

« Eh bien dans ce cas reste. Mais en SI-LEN-CE. »

« ….A vos ordres princesse. »

« Tsss... »

La Déesse de la Lune se rallongea sur le côté, de façon à ne pas voir le Capitaine. Elle entreprit de refaire les lacets retirés par le Dieu et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Bien que la présence de Keinan lui soit imposé, elle trouvait ça rassurant de ne pas être seule ici...

Ce sentiment partit au moment même où elle sentit pour la seconde fois les doigts fins du Capitaine sur son dos...

« Dégage. » Claqua-t-elle, sans bouger.

« Tu semblais apprécier pourtant tout à l'heure...Tu es bien plus gentille dans ton somm... »

« Je n'étais pas consciente. Maintenant remet tout de suite mes lacets et dégage tes mains ! » Le coupa-t-elle.

« Consciente ou pas, tu aimais ça. »

« Ce n'est pas le problème. »Claqua-t-elle en rougissant malgré elle.

« Si tu le dis... »

Obéissant, Keinan débuta l'inverse de ses mouvements et remonta le plus lentement possible le long du dos de Niniel pour remettre les lacets à leur place d'origine.

« Et surtout, vas-y, fais durer le plaisir ! »Le réprimanda sèchement la Déesse, voyant que celui s'attardait un peu trop à son goût.

« J'ai le droit XD ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Tu vois pas que j'essaie de réfléchir ? Alors laisse moi tranquille ! »

« Réfléchir à quoi ? »Susurra-t-il à son oreille.

« …..A des choses... »Murmura-t-elle en se rendormant presque, trop fatiguée.

« A quoi...? »Continua-t-il en lui effleurant la joue

« ….Quelque...chose...pour moi. »

Le Capitaine la laissa se rendormir et posa son regard sur elle : même de dos, cette Déesse était follement exquise... Et pourquoi s'être habillée ainsi ? Pour lui, c'était de la pure provocation, et s'il ne savait pas retenir... D'ailleurs, ces lacets descendant si bas étaient un appel pur et simple et Keinan n'avait jamais aimé refouler ses pulsions...

Une fois encore, ses doigts s'affairèrent sur le dos de la Déesse, qui se retourna, furieuse cette fois :

« JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QU'IL TE PREND ? »Cria-t-elle

Keinan se mit à rire en voyant une partie de la robe glisser doucement sur l'épaule de Niniel qui devint rouge de colère et tenta de se rhabiller le plus vite possible en le traitant de tous les noms. Il s'attarda sur ses yeux pleins de fureur et tenta d'y lire le plus de choses... Cependant, Niniel ne cessait de l'insulter et l'empêchait de se concentrer pleinement...Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle, en colère ou pas...Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était bruyante parfois !

« Chut ! »Ordonna-t-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres et en s'approchant d'elle.

« Keinan tu recomm... »

« Chut ! Ce sont tes jolis petits lacets qui me tendaient les bras... »S'expliqua-t-il.

« Et généreux et compréhensif comme tu es, tu n'as pas pu leur refuser c'est ça ? » Sourit cyniquement la Déesse.

« Tu vois que tu me comprends. »

« Tch' ! Je t'avais pas dit de dégager ? »

Sur ce, elle se retourna pour une énième tentative, dos au Dieu qui s'allongea près d'elle, les mains sur sa taille.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« ….Rien. »

« Je le sais, tu peux m'en parler si tu veux. »

« Je n'ai rien à te dire Keinan. »Trancha-t-elle.

Celui-ci soupira avant de reprendre, plus doucement :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne te plaît pas chez moi...? »

Niniel eut soudain une foule d'idées incorrectes à répondre au Capitaine...mais le ton sur lequel avait parlé Keinan l'en empêcha. Elle essaya d'analyser ses émotions, mais en vain. Sentant le silence peser à nouveau entre eux, le jeune Dieu se remit à jouer avec la robe de sa vis à vis, avec doigté et douceur cependant.

« Keinan...je t'ai dit... »

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge et ne vit jamais le jour...Elle n'arriva pas à la sortir, malgré ses efforts. Pourquoi était-elle autant tétanisée à l'idée qu'il la laisse seule ou qu'il ne la touche plus ? Ce n'était pourtant pas ce qu'elle lui demandait depuis tout à l'heure ? Alors pourquoi...

« Tu ne finis pas ta phrase ? »Demanda-t-il, cynique à souhait.

« Kuso Niniel...Tu fous quoi là ? » Pensa-t-elle, affolée.

« Tu as peur ? »Continua le Dieu en la roulant de façon à ce qu'elle soit face à lui.

« Moi, jamais ! »

« Alors pourquoi tu trembles comme une petite feuille ? »Ricana-t-il.

« Je...je sais pas ! »

La Déesse s'affolait de plus en plus. Que se passait-il avec elle ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond aujourd'hui ? Elle se laissait caresser par le type le plus impur qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré, et tout ça, sans rechigner ! Si ça continuait ils...

Elle se vit avec Keinan, ici, dans les jardins, tous les deux, seulement tous les deux...qui...elle et lui...Non ! Non et non ! Elle était avec Konzen nom de Dieu !

« Tu penses encore à lui ? »Demanda soudainement le Capitaine.

« Non...Je pensais...euh... »

Niniel hésita. Il fallait qu'elle aborde le sujet : de toute façon, maintenant qu'il était là ! Elle pris une grande bouffée d'air et se lança :

« Si on te le demandait, est-ce que tu m'épouserais ? »

« …..NANI ? »S'exclama-t-il.

Le Dieu s'écarta d'un bond. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.

« Eh ! C'est pas une déclaration baka ! Seulement une question! »

« Bah, j'en sais rien moi ! C'est quoi cette question d'abord ! »

« Laisse tomber. » Rétorqua-t-elle en rougissant. « Moi je dors maintenant. »

« Ah oui ? Comme ça ! Et moi alors ? »

« Toi tu t'en vas. »

« Mais c'est qu'elle est fidèle à son petit Konzen la petiiiiite Niniel... »

« Urusai. »

« Niniel Niniel Niniel... »Soupira-t-il en roulant des yeux. « Pour trahir il faut d'abord appartenir...Souviens-t-en si jamais tu hésites. Moi je suis libre, et je n'ai aucune hésitation... »

« Lâche-moi ! Tu vois pas que y'a quelque chose de pas normal ? »

« Non...Juste le fait que depuis le temps que tu me repousses, tu te rends enfin compte de l'erreur que tu fais. Point. »

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Moi je te veux depuis que je t'ai vu. C'est tout. Et toi, tu me désires, et ça...quoi de plus normal ? »Finit-il avec un sourire moqueur et prétentieux.

« Et en plus tu te crois malin à faire de l'esprit comme ça ? »

« ...Hé hé...si c'est de l'esprit que tu veux... »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Keinan envoya son entité serpent se lover sur l'entité louve de la jeune Déesse. Celle-ci sursauta du fait du contact mental trop proche...

« Non...arrête ça...Tu sais très bien que je déteste ça... »

« Mais non, mais non...On va juste voir combien de temps tu vas tenir à dire que tu détestes ça : moi, je veux juste la vérité que tu me caches depuis bien trop longtemps. »

« Mais je te dis la vérité, il va bien falloir que tu t'y fasses : je ne t'aime pas ! J'aime Konzen. Ça commence par la même lettre que toi, mais ce n'est pas toi ! Il est doux. Et gentil. Alors que toi tu es vil, et mesquin ! »

« ….Ouahhh...Continue ^^ ! Vide ton sac, après il ne te restera que tes vrais sentiments tu verras, c'est bien pour soulager le cœur ! Et puis vil et mesquin...Ce n'est pas ce qui te plait finalement ? »

« Ôtes ton serpent de là, tu me bloques complètement ! Je ne peux pas bouger ! »S'exclama-t-elle en se déplaçant tant bien que mal vers lui. « Allez ! »

« Non, je t'ai dit. »

« Il me fait horreur ! »

« Faux. On va accélérer le mouvement, j'ai pas toute la journée tu sais ^^ ! »

Le Capitaine passa derrière Niniel, la fit s'asseoir à genoux et entreprit de défaire les derniers lacets dans le bas du dos, malgré les protestations virulentes de celle-ci.

« Putain Keinan, arrête, t'es pas dans ton état normal ! T'as fumé, tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais ! »

« Ah ! Plus que deux, ouf c'est bientôt fini :) »Chantonna-t-il, sans faire attention.

« J-Je veux pas de...toi ! A-Arrête ! »

« Quel ton assuré...Et sache que je ne demande pas ton accord...Enfin, à ce qu'il m'a semblé je ne l'ai pas fait. De toute façon, il viendra bien assez tôt tu verras. Tiens, on parie sur la durée ? »

« Noooooon ! J'ai pas envie de jouer ! »

« Mais moi si. J'adore ces jeux là...parce que je ne perds jamais. Et si tu étais plus consentante, tu verrais qu'on pourrait s'amuser comme des petits fous tous les deux ! »

« Mais je ne suis pas très ''consentante'' comme tu dis, alors penses-tu que j'ai envie de me prendre la tête avec ton baratin ! Et puis...hé ! Tu n'as qu'à jouer tout seul tiens, na ! »

« Huh ? »

Comme elle l'avait menacé, la jeune Déesse ne bougea plus d'un poil, et Keinan se trouva bien embêté : il se stoppa, et se tourna, boudeur, comme un enfant ayant perdu son jouet. Niniel ne put s'empêcher de rire intérieurement et lança :

« Allez, tu relaces ma robe et on fait la paix, OK ? »

« T'es pas sympa...Qu'est-ce qu'il me manque ? »

« J'en sais rien...Maria dirait sûrement ''le coup de foudre'' mais bon...C'est peut-être autre chose ... »Réfléchit-elle, sérieuse.

« Ben ça te dirait pas de trouver que je puisse enfin savoir ? »

« Hmmm...T'es plutôt canon, donc c'est pas ce point là. T'as de l'esprit, de l'humour, bien qu'un peu tordu parfois, mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme... »

« Donc tu trouves que j'ai du charme ? »S'intéressa-t-il.

« Oui...Mais on s'en fout ! Bon, t'as beaucoup de talents, t'es un excellent magicien, un guerrier admirable...Peut-être que tu chantes comme un casserole ^^ ? »

Elle se mit à rire alors derrière elle, Keinan se retourna, la saisit par la taille en profitant de son immobilité forcée et se mit à lui chantonner doucement une mélodie grecque traditionnelle parlant d'amour.

« Finalement non... »En conclut-elle, se laissant doucement prendre au jeu du Capitaine.

« Alors voyons voir...peut-être que...euh... » Elle s'interrompit et se dit : _« Pense comme Maria, pense comme Maria... »_

« Je sais : t'es nul au pieu ? »S'exclama-t-elle toute fière d'avoir ressorti une des répliques préférées de son amie.

Keinan lui jeta un regard si pervers et mal placé que la jeune Déesse s'empressa de reprendre sur un autre sujet avant que des idées de mise en pratique ne traverse l'esprit tordu du Capitaine...

« Oh...Je sais X) ! Tu n'aimes pas les Troyens ! »

Gros blanc. Grand froid...Grand sourire de la part de Niniel aussi, qui savait pertinemment qu'elle avait commis une énorme erreur. Mais contre toute attente, Keinan lui murmura en l'attirant contre elle :

« Peut-être...que je pourrais apprendre à me défaire de ce minuscule et tout petit défaut ? »

« ….Heiiiiin ? Tu te fous de moi ? Oo »

« Hmmmm... Ouais je crois bien !^^ »

« ….Alors j'ai trouvé la raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas de toi. Voilà ! Allez, on s'est bien amusé alors maintenant au revoir ! Asta la vista baby ! ^^ (nda :petit anachronisme mdr) »

« Si seulement ils n'étaient jamais nés ces Troyens... »Grogna le policier.

« Ta gueule Keinan. »Reprit froidement Niniel « Ne parle pas comme ça devant moi. »

« J'décoooone...Détends toi un peu princesse. »Fit-il en reprenant son rictus habituel.

« Si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire, va-t-en. »

« Je veux bien, mais ta louve me tient prisonnier...Au secouuurs »Se plaignit faussement le Dieu.

« T'es con ou tu le fais exprès, c'est toi qui me tient ! è.é »

« Hmmm...Tu me laisses les commandes en plus? C'est gentil... »

« Hein ? Mais j'ai rien dit de tel ! »

« Mais tu l'as laissé entendre non ? Allez, laisse-toi aller un peu...même ton amie te le répète tout le temps, et Zeus seul sait combien de fois on a été d'accord sur un point non ? »

« ...Et depuis quand tu sais ce que Maria me dit ? »Demanda Niniel, sceptique.

« Et depuis quand tu ne t'es pas amusée franchement ? Essaye seulement de me dire ça, juste pour voir... »

La Déesse réfléchit et se mit à grimacer...

« Ça m'écorche les lèvres de dire ça mais, tu as raison. Ça fait longtemps. Mais je n'y peux rien, c'est pas comme si je ne voulais pas : il y a toujours ces stupides règles, ces satanés convenances à respecter ! Comment veux-tu t'amuser si des vieux croutons te tournent autour en te lorgnant comme des vieux p... »

« On a compris ^^ ! »La coupa-t-il, amusé.

« Ça ne me dit pas comment tu sais tout ça sur Maria et moi...Vieux voyeur pervers ! Tu nous espionnes ? »

« ...Non : je m'intéresse seulement de près à certaines activités illicites que tu entretiens avec une Troyenne. C'est tout. »

« Illicites ? Comment ça illicites ? »

« Suis-je obligé de te rappeler la loi 238 du code de l'ordre ou tu t'en rappelleras toute seule ? »Plaisanta Keinan en laissant ses mains courir sur les hanches de la Déesse qui rétorqua :

« Non. Connais pas de loi 238. »

« Entre la loi 237 et 239 ^^ ! Fais un effort... »Souffla-t-il en l'embrassa dans la nuque.

« Keinan tu arrêtes ! »

« J'arrête si tu me donnes la loi... »

« C'est pas une loi, c'est un monceau de choses abjectes réunies en un paragraphe ! »

« ….Ah...dommage pour toi...J'avais une envie folle de m'amuser un peu...»Murmura le Capitaine en la faisant tomber avec lui sur l'herbe mouillée.

« Eh ! Ma robe ! Tu vas la salir T_T »

« T'as raison, il vaudrait mieux que tu l'enlèves X) »

« Jamais pour toi ! Va chercher ailleurs, je suis sur que tu en pêcheras 3 à la minute des filles prêtes à ça ! »

« Oui mais une seule m'intéresse...Je suis un pêcheur difficile depuis quelques temps. »

« Sache que le poisson est particulièrement intelligent et têtu ces temps-ci ! »Rétorqua Niniel en souriant cyniquement.

_« Alors il suffit de le faire mordre à l'hameçon... »_Entendit-elle par l'esprit tandis que Keinan arborait un sourire satisfait sur son visage.

« Oh voyez-vous ça ^^ ! »Se moqua-t-elle en ricanant méchamment.

« Je te rappelles que tu es sous MON contrôle et qu'il n'est pas souvent conseillé de contrarier celui qui te tient entre ses griffes... »

« Je ne fais que dire la vérité...Mon pauvre...C'est si dur que ça à avaler ? »

« Je vais te faire perdre ta sale petite langue de vipère... »Gronda-t-il en se lovant contre elle et en lui dévorant le cou de doux baisers.

_« Ça ne me fait rien...Ça ne me fait rien...Ça ne me fait riiiiien... »_Se répéta intérieurement Niniel en s'efforçant de garder son calme.

« Tu ne dis rien ? Pas même une petite protestation ? »S'étonna Keinan .

« Ça te ferait trop plaisir... »Murmura-t-elle, les dents serrées.

« Alors je peux continuer...chouette. »

« Non ! »S'exclama-t-elle.

« Ah quand même ^^ ! J'ai failli l'attendre...Et pourquoi j'arrêterais Niniel ? Il y a une magnifique Déesse à moitié habillée juste sous mon nez, lovée contre moi, dans une tenue pour le moins alléchante...et soit dit en passant, en dessous ça ne m'a pas l'air mal non plus... »

Niniel se débattit, rouge comme une pivoine, alors Keinan décida de continuer sur sa lancée, voyant très bien que cela la faisait réagir comme il le voulait.

« De plus, il n'y a personne pour t'entendre, et tu es censée ne pas être ici non ? Qui viendra me déranger dans mes petites affaires ? »Déclara-t-il, très sérieux en caressant sa joue, approchant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Tu n'oserais pas...? »

« Si je te réponds que oui, tu me croirais ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. »

« Moi je sais... »

Il prit ses lèvres d'assaut, sans rien ajouter de plus, et Niniel sursauta. Elle tenta vainement de le repousser à plusieurs reprises, puis lutta mentalement pour tenter de le frapper. Rien n'y fit, le Capitaine avait eu le temps d'affermir sa prise pendant leur longue discussion. Elle sentit très vite ses forces décliner et comprit, furieuse, qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids. La jeune Déesse le laissa approfondir le baiser sans pour autant y participer activement, tentant d'exprimer son refus total...Mais lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Keinan parcourir son dos avec autant d'intensité, tandis qu'il tentait de la rendre plus active, Niniel se mit à douter...Il était plutôt doué le sale traître !

_« Laisse-toi faire, je ne m'en irais pas tant que tu ne participeras pas un peu... »_Pensa-t-il pour Niniel.

_« Va te faire voir ! Tu peux toujours courir ! »_

_« Tu manqueras d'air...et avant moi je te le garantie... »_La mit-il en garde.

Niniel continua à refuser les avances du Capitaine, mais s'affolait de plus en plus, il avait raison, elle avait déjà beaucoup de mal à reprendre du souffle, et lui semblait amusé plus que jamais. Il jouait comme un chat avec une petite pelote de laine...Comme un serpent avec sa proie...

N'en pouvant plus, Niniel ragea et laissa à son vis à vis plus de liberté. Il n'en profita même pas et se contenta de libérer les lèvres de la Déesse, son rictus méprisable toujours présent.

« Tu vois, j'ai toujours ce que je veux...Je ne perds jamais à ces jeux là... »

« Sale con ! Tu me dégoutes ! Tu m'as forcé à...te laisser le champ libre et tu t'es barré ! T'es vraiment qu'un connard fini ! »

« Je sais... »

« ...Pourquoi ? »

« Mais parce que...Tu me repousses sans même jamais avoir essayé ! C'est frustrant ! » Expliqua-t-il. « Et puis...J'aime tellement te mettre en rogne, tu n'es pas comme les autres, c'est bien plus amusant avec toi...J'aime te faire craquer... »

« Non...! Pourquoi tu tiens autant à moi ? »Précisa-t-elle « Je n'ai jamais rien demandé ou fait. Je t'ai toujours détesté, mis autant de bâtons dans les roues que possible, parfois même j'ai failli te ridiculiser en public...Qu'est-ce qui te prends de me vouloir autant ? Tu as un côté sadique, ça tout le monde le savait, mais un côté masochiste, je ne savais pas ! »

« … Je ne sais même pas te répondre... »

« Hein ? »

« ...Je sais seulement que je ressens quelque chose de fort pour toi, et que c'est réciproque... »Souffla-t-il.

« Tu te trompes : c'est surement de la haine pour ma part X) »

« Tu crois ? Tu en es vraiment sure ? »

« …. »

Un grand silence s'installa une fois de plus. Pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun des deux n'adressa la parole à l'autre, n'osant même pas se regarder en face...Pourtant, Niniel osa enfin briser ce silence :

« Keinan, j'ai besoin de ton aide. C'est pour ça que je te cherchais tout à l'heure... »

« De mon aide ? »Répéta-t-il.

« Oui...Je, en fait... Je voulais savoir, comment allait ma Maison quand tu es parti de notre monde ? Je veux dire, est-ce que tout allait bien pour mon père ? »

Le Dieu se mit à réfléchir, et répondit :

« Ça dépend à quel niveau... Politique tu veux dire ? »

« Oui... »

« Tu as reçu des nouvelles de ton père je me trompe ? »

« Non c'est exact. Et il ne me disait pas que des choses que j'ai pu apprécier... »

« Il te demande de te marier hein ? Ça y est ?»Devina-t-il.

« Mais comment tu peux savoir tout ça à la fin ! Comment tu fais ? »

« L'habitude. De toute manière c'était prévisible...Ton père a beaucoup de mal à s'imposer en ce moment, et il craint pour toi...De plus, tu es l'héritière de ta Maison...Il y réfléchissait beaucoup ces temps-ci. Qui te demande-t-il d'épouser ? Tu le sais ? »

« Non... »Mentit-elle en sentant des larmes pointer sur ses joues.

« Putain tu l'aimes ton Konzen hein ? Rien qu'en parler ça te fait pleurer ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial ce type... »S'écria Keinan en la voyant pleurer doucement à présent.

« Mais c'est que... »

« Chut, n'y pense pas. Si ton père ne donne pas de nom, c'est juste qu'il veut que tu te presses...Tadeg ne t'obligera jamais à te marier, tu le sais... »Finit-il en relâchant enfin son emprise sur son esprit et en la prenant dans ses bras pour la consoler.

Pourtant, Niniel continuait de pleurer dans ses bras et le Capitaine était mal-à-l'aise.

_« Qu'est-ce que je fais moi...? Je suis pas habitué à consoler les gens ! »_Pensa-t-il en caressant gauchement les cheveux de jais de Niniel.

_« Et si...il en avait donné un, de nom ? »_Reprit silencieusement la jeune Déesse.

« ...Alors...tu devrais surement y penser plus sérieusement...Si tu me le disais, je pourrais t'aider je pense...Ou au moins, convaincre ton père : j'ai des dossiers compromettants sur la plupart des nobles de notre Paradis ! Je peux exhiber ça au grand jour, ou faire chanter la personne pour qu'elle refuse sans que Tadeg le sache, si tu le souhaites ! Pour n'importe qui ! Non, pour tout le monde... ! Et si même si c'était quelqu'un que je connaissais pas encore, monter un dossier me prendrait à peine une semaine si je mettais tous mes effectifs dessus... »Répondit-il à haute voix.

« Tout le monde...sauf toi Keinan. »

« ….Na...Nani ? »Balbutia-t-il.

« Tu es jeune, beau, riche, influent, et tu es un des seuls hommes à qui je permets vraiment de m'approcher...Crois-tu que mon père laissera passer l'occasion ? Même s'il ne te porte pas beaucoup dans son cœur, il sait parfois t'apprécier...et je...qu'est-ce que tu répondras hein ? Auras-tu le courage de résister à ton envie depuis le temps qu'elle te hante ? »

« ….Niniel... »

« Pas de Niniel qui tienne. J'ai peur moi ! Peur de ce que je dois faire ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'avoue tout ça... »

« Calme toi. Ce n'est pas comme si il t'ordonnait de...eh mais ça me plait peut-être pas à moi non plus hein ? »Déclara-t-il dans le but de la rassurer. « Si je te dis que Tadeg ne forcera jamais sa fille...C'est que je le sais, OK ? Après...si c'est un jeune, riche beau et influent jeune homme comme moi... »Commença-t-il, narquois.

« T'as les chevilles qui enflent Keinan ^^ »Blagua Niniel en séchant ses larmes.

« ...Tu retrouves le sourire...c'est bon ? »Murmura-t-il, sincère.

« Oui, merci. »

« Hé, mais tout travail mérite salaire princesse ... »Ironisa le Capitaine, changeant de comportement comme on change de chemise.

« Tu es vraiment un serpent sournois et terriblement horripilant ! »

« On me le dit au moins 2 fois par jour... »Soupira-t-il avec son air si particulier.

« Mais...Keinan, je peux te demander encore quelque chose ? »

« C'est payant alors ^^ ! »

« N'importe quoi... »

« Je ne dis jamais n'importe quoi. Mais vas-y,tu peux me parler de ce que tu veux. »

« Si jamais...Si jamais je n'avais pas le choix. Tu m'aiderais à m'en sortir ? »

« Hmmm...Non ! Débrouille-toi pour tenir le coup et te sortir de là, tu es assez futée pour ça...hé hé hé ! Moi j'aurais tout à y gagner ! »

« Ce n'est pas un jeu ! Pas une question de perdre ou de gagner ! C'est la réalité Keinan, et plus encore MA réalité ! Je ne joue pas ! »

« La vie est un continuel jeu Niniel...et les difficultés autant de défis qu'il te faut surmonter...ou pas ^^ ! »

« Tu m'épouserais de force ? »Demanda-t-elle, outrée.

« Oui ! Et j'irais même plus loin avec toi de force si tu veux tout savoir...Un mariage pas consommé, c'est nul ^^ et ça sert à rien. »

« Tu ne profiterais pas de moi, je le sais. »

« Ohhh...A mon avis tu ne sais rien. » La contredit-il.

« Dans ce cas, il te suffirait d'être infidèle baka ! »

« Hé hé hé...Après toi, l'infidélité ne m'intéresserais plus, je prendrais un malin plaisir à te faire succomber petit à petit... »

« Alors j'irais voir d'autre personnes. »

« Je te surveillerais...N'oublie pas qui je suis princesse. »

« Tch' ! De toute façon je persiste et signe en disant que tu n'oserais pas me forcer ! »

Keinan plissa sournoisement les yeux, sentant monter en lui la chaleur du défi...Ses yeux étincelèrent et un rictus envahit ses lèvres tandis qu'il plaquait sans douceur Niniel sur l'herbe fraiche. Sans lui adresser aucune parole, il l'embrassa et passa sa main gauche sur la cuisse à nue de la Déesse qui s'aperçut des intentions du Capitaine.

« Non ! »Cria-t-elle en le frappant.

« Tais-toi. »

« Je ne veux pas. Keinan va-t-en ! Tu me le paieras toute ta vie si tu oses me toucher. »

Mais celui-ci continua à s'affairer sur la Déesse, alternant entre brutalité et douceur. Mais au bout d'un moment, voyant que Niniel avait cessé de crier et de se débattre, il se stoppa et planta son regard dans celui de la jeune Déesse de la Nuit. Celle-ci pleurait silencieusement, honteuse et furieuse de son impuissance face à lui. Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier prometteur d'une souffrance éternelle, mais se stoppa en voyant Keinan se pencher pour l'embrasser sur le front.

Il la rhabilla là où les habits étaient déjà à moitié tombés, puis déclara :

« Tu as raison...Je...Pas avec toi, je ne peux pas te faire ça. Je suis désolé. Je suis peut-être qualifié de tous les défauts possibles et inimaginables par tout le monde. Mais c'est une chose que je ne peux me résoudre à faire...Et encore moins avec toi..Je ne veux pas...te...faire...souffrir. »Finit-il difficilement en détournant les yeux des siens.

« Tu m'as fait peur ! Je...J'ai cru que... » Cria Niniel, encore sous le choc.

« Je te l'ai dit. Je ne veux pas...te faire de mal inutilement. Si tu n'es pas avec moi, je...Je n'y arrive pas, c'est simple ! Je t'apprécie trop pour ça, et ce n'est même pas amusant ! »

« Tu ne penses donc qu'à jouer, grand gamin ! »

« Je crois que je suis resté un grand enfant XD... »

« Ouais ben pervers à souhait l'enfant ! »

« Hmmm...C'est comme ça que tu les aimes j'parie... »Fit-il en se passant la langue sur la lèvre supérieure, d'un air significatif...

Devant les réponses directes et moqueuses du policier, Niniel se mit à rire en répondant :

« Je me doutais que tu dirais ça...Alors dans ce cas, laisse moi essayer quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? Tu veux essayer le mode pervers ? X)»

« N'importe quoi...Ferme les yeux. »Demanda-t-elle.

Keinan, méfiant de nature, finit par accepter, mais une fois seulement qu'il fut assuré que Niniel s'approche de lui (et ne s'en aille pas ^^ elle en serait bien capable tiens !). Il ferma les yeux et attendit, les sens en alerte.

De son côté, Niniel prit son courage à deux mains. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Il fallait qu'elle mette enfin un terme à ses interrogations. Elle souffla, respira et bouscula doucement Keinan, qui se retrouva dos au sol en demandant, surpris et inquiet :

« Euh...Je ferme toujours les yeux ? »

« ...Chut. Laisse-moi faire. »

« Je suis pas sur que... »

Niniel mit fin à son début de question lorsqu'elle s'installa doucement à califourchon sur le Dieu, qui tressaillit :

« Whoah whoah attends là ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais ? »

« …. »

La Déesse de la Lune sourit et posa ses mains sur l'imper ouvert du policier...elle les fit ensuite glisser lentement jusqu'à ses épaules. A moitié allongée sur lui, elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis à vis, en attente de sa réaction. Keinan ne se fit pas prier deux fois, quitte à se prendre la plus magistrale des baffes de la Création, il décida de répondre aux attentes hypothétiques de l'indécise demoiselle...Il entrouvrit ses lèvres, suivi de peu par Niniel, qui décida de laisser les commandes à son compagnon pour le tester.

Elle ne fut pas déçue, et à peine leur baiser terminée, elle força Keinan à recommencer. Celui-ci sourit cyniquement et la repoussa en riant :

« Eh ben, ça t'a plu on dirait...? »

« ….Keinan, excuse moi, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris... »

« Oh mais je sais moi...! Y'a pas de mal à ça...mais laisse moi au moins reprendre mon souffle X) »

« ….Je vais partir... »

« Oh non ma princesse! Maintenant, tu en as trop fait -ou pas assez- pour te sauver comme ça ! »S'exclama-t-il en reprenant ses lèvres d'assaut. Niniel protesta, mais se laissa bien vite entrainer par la danse du Capitaine, qui faisait monter en elle une foule de sentiments contradictoires...

Elle se sentait coupable, mais c'était si bon, si prenant, si...énervant ! Elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire par « amusant »...Ce n'était pas des sentiments d'amour pur à proprement parler, c'était bien différent...plus qu'un baiser, un véritable jeu complice entre eux était en train de s'instaurer. C'était prenant, comme une drogue, et Niniel en avait envie... Elle savait depuis bien longtemps que son petit cœur de Déesse battait plus vite que la moyenne en présence du Dieu Noir, mais elle avait toujours su le refouler au plus profond...Maintenant que le contact se faisait réel et intense, ce petit plus pour le Dieu était en train d'enflammer tout son corps et d'embuer son esprit...Sa lucidité volait en éclats.

Keinan s'en rendit vite compte et décida de presser les choses...Bouillant et impétueux de nature, il enleva son imperméable de cuir, ainsi que ses gants, qui le gênait pour caresser le dos nu de son amie...

« Niniel, je ne te le redirais pas...Je serais incontrôlable si tu continues. Si tu hésites, pars tant que je suis encore maître de moi...Sinon tu risques de m'en vouloir à vie. »Murmura-t-il.

« ...Je...Je veux essayer...avec toi... »Balbutia-t-elle, déjà sous le charme sauvage du jeune Dieu. « Mais...ici, on ne peut pas, non...? »

« Tsss... Attends voir ça...»

Satisfait par cette réponse et grisé par son désir trop longtemps refoulé, Keinan érigea une barrière magique qui rendit leur présence invisible, même pour des yeux experts et avisés...

« Là, ça te va princesse ? Dépêche toi, j'ai une foule d'idées qui me passe par la tête »Ricana-t-il.

« Oh, ça va arrête de te vanter ! Baka ! »

« Qui te dis que je me vante ? »

« Juste une intuition... »Se moqua-t-elle en continuant de déshabiller le policier.

« Rien ne vaut la pratique chérie ! »

« Alors je mets en pratique moi aussi ? »Ironisa-t-elle en calquant ses mouvements sur ceux du Capitaine.

« Avec un immense plaisir...Après tout, ce n'est qu'un jeu..!»

« ...La partie risque d'être serrée... »Fit-elle remarquer « Toujours partant ? »

« Je te l'ai dit...Je ne perds jamais à ce jeu là... »Susurra-t-il avec un rictus en faisant lentement tomber la robe noire sur l'herbe émeraude...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Trois heures plus tard, Niniel se réveilla en sursaut : elle se leva rapidement et regarda l'astre flamboyant dans le ciel. Environ 11 heures... Elle soupira et se rassied en essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête...

_« Bon...Réfléchissons...Nous sommes samedi : j'ai la paperasse pour la semaine qui m'attend. Tout le monde doit me chercher à cette heure là -.-''...Géniaaaaal...Bah ! J'aurais qu'à leur dire que j'étais chez Kenren avec Maria, ils me ficheront la paix ! »_Pensa-t-elle en jouant distraitement avec un des lacets sur son bras. La Déesse de la Nuit soupira une seconde fois et repensa cette fois à ce qu'elle avait fait 3 heures auparavant...

_« Merde...Je me suis fait avoir en beauté...^^''... »_

Elle se mit à rire toute seule et se leva pour de bon cette fois. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire? Elle ne pourrait jamais le regarder en face à nouveau. Que lui dirait-elle en le croisant tous les jours? Que faire s'ils se retrouvaient à nouveau tous les deux ? Allait-il faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ou voudrait-il s'afficher ? Il était parti...en la laissant endormie ici. Il avait eu ce dont il rêvait depuis des lustres, il en avait profité jusqu'au bout, puis l'avait laissé tomber...Tout ça n'était que logique après tout... Alors pourquoi diable avait-elle cru à autre chose ?

_« Ma pauvre...tu es bien naïve... »_Se réprimanda-t-elle.

Et pourtant...en son for intérieur, elle n'avait cessé d'espérer le voir ici, près d'elle. Ils avaient partagé beaucoup de choses en quelques heures, des choses qui les avaient rapprochés, aussi bien moralement que physiquement...N'avait-ce donc vraiment été qu'un autre jeu pour lui ? Pourquoi alors lui avait-il murmuré ces trois mots juste avant qu'elle ne s'assoupisse un court instant ?

« Je t'aime... » Murmura-t-elle « Pourquoi tu as dit ça ? Pourquoi... »

Il fallait aussi qu'elle règle un autre problème maintenant...Et si Keinan laissait ''s'échapper'' l'information devant Maria ? Ou pire...devant Konzen...

Cette fois c'est sure, elle avait vraiment merdé... Il faudrait qu'elle en informe Maria d'abord. Elle tairait par contre le secret pour le Dieu blond...Il ne devait jamais savoir ça...

_« Mais pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? En même temps...il était si attirant...c'était pire que grisant...c'était... »_Pensa-t-elle, sans trouver les mots. _« C'était vraiment trop bien ^^...Même si il me laisse comme ça...merde alors ! J'aurais tellement aimé que tout ce qu'il m'a dit soit vrai... »_

Cependant, au moment de partir, la Déesse vit du coin de l'œil quelque chose briller à terre, à quatre ou cinq mètres de là...Elle supprima d'un geste la barrière magique qu'avait érigé le Capitaine et s'approcha de l'objet brillant avec curiosité.

« Mais... »Souffla-t-elle.

C'était une arme. Une très belle arme d'ailleurs. Sur laquelle se trouvait une fleur noire au parfum entêtant...Niniel se mit à sourire sans le vouloir et saisit l'arme, sur laquelle était fixé un petit message. Elle n'avait pas espéré en vain...

_**« Je te laisse comme toujours le choix...Voici Hebiheiki, l'arme du Serpent. Je t'en ai déjà parlé... C'est la chose à laquelle je tenais le plus au monde. Jusqu'à ce matin, car j'en ai découvert une plus belle encore. Je tenais seulement à ce que mes deux joyaux soient réunis...**_

_**J'espère sincèrement que je pourrais les retrouver, de temps en temps...**_

_**Si jamais tu décidais d'oublier, alors c'est un cadeau, et un adieu, car mon cœur souffrirait trop que tu l'ignores après l'avoir ainsi lacéré de tes crocs venimeux... **_

_**Je t'aime... »**_

Niniel prit le mot et le plia soigneusement en quatre avant de le ranger dans la poche latérale de sa botte (ahhh...pratique le mode furtif ^^). Elle mit dans ses cheveux la fleur qui ressemblait étrangement à une edelweiss, mais en noir profond, puis accrocha la dague à sa ceinture. Elle ressenti une vague de fierté l'envahir au plus profond d'elle-même...Et un autre sentiment, indéfinissable...il ne l'avait donc pas trahi, et elle n'avait donc pas été un simple divertissement ou caprice pour le Dieu Noir...Et ce mot qu'il lui avait laissé...Il avait répété ces mots...Je t'aime...

Niniel se sentit heureuse pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée...Mystérieusement, elle se semblait légère, soulagée...Ses questions patienteraient encore mais Keinan lui laisserait le choix, et elle pourrait ainsi aider son père du mieux qu'elle pourrait. Elle pourrait lui expliquer en temps voulu, me convaincre, et accessoirement botter le derrière à tous ceux qui avaient osé tenter de discréditer sa Maison...Mais en attendant...Elle avait e nouveaux problèmes à régler et décida de reporter son attention sur Hebiheiki.

Comme Keinan le lui avait dit, la dague changea de couleur au contact de son nouveau maître : la lame devint argentée aux reflets sombres et la garde se teinta d'un noir total. Le serpent incrusté lui, resta toujours aussi vert cependant...

_« Pour sur, cette arme est vraiment incroyable... »_Pensa-t-elle, étonnée et ravie par cette découverte inattendue. _« Bon, en route maintenant ! Et sans se faire repérer...Je ne suis pas censée être là, et si on me trouve dans les couloirs du Palais sans raison valable alors que je devrais travailler sur ces **** de papiers à la noix de la livraison du Samedi, je risque de créer un accident diplomatique...Oh mon dieu...En plein jour je vais me perdre en plus ! »_

La Déesse fit un immense effort de réflexion pour retrouver son chemin, mais elle y parvint tout de même (miracle...c'est émouvant ^^ !). Elle se servit ensuite de ses pouvoirs pour passer inaperçue mais alors qu'elle avait réussie à enfin retrouver des bâtiments qu'elle connaissait un peu plus, une patrouille arriva dans le sens inverse. Et elle n'avait nulle part où se cacher rapidement... La solution de la fuite étant bien sur à exclure, elle se mit à penser à toute vitesse :

_« Mince ! S'ils me voient, ils vont me conduire direct à la paperasse ! -.-''...C'est décidé, faut pas qu'il me choppe maintenant. Surtout pas : je __dois__ voir Maria ! »_

Soudain, alors que Niniel voyait un soldat s'avancer pour l'interpeller, la Déesse entendit un joyeux et bien connu : « Déesse Niniel ! » retentir...

Niniel se retourna pour répondre, sauvée in extremis : « Maréchal Tempo ! Déesse Kanzeon ! Vraiment ravie de vous voir ^^ »

« Euh...Déesse Niniel ? Mon maître, le Conseiller Ritoten, vous fait demander pour avant le... »Tenta le petit soldat.

« Vous direz à votre maître que cette jeune femme n'est pas à sa disposition et que ses requêtes de parasite du Conseil devront attendre le début des réunion proprement dites ! La Déesse Niniel est avec moi en ce moment. » Répondit Kanzeon avec son plus beau sourire.

« Oo...Mais c'est que je ne peux pas d-dire... »

« Un problème Lieutenant Toman ? »Ajouta calmement Tempo.

« I-Iie Tempo Gensui ! A-Aucun Tempo Gensui ! Bonne journée à vous et toutes nos excuses... »

« Bonne journée à vous aussi ^^ »Répondit-il poliment.

Les soldats repartirent tous penauds faire leur rapport et Niniel s'exclama :

« Oh, merci à vous deux ! Vous m'avez sauvé la vie ! »

« Ah ah ah ce n'est rien voyons. » Plaisanta Tempo.

« Niniel, où étiez-vous donc passé ? On vous cherche partout depuis ce matin ! »S'exclama enfin Kanzeon.

« Ah...euh...C'est que je n'avais pas tellement la tête à travailler : voilà tout. »

« Mais où étiez-vous ? »Renchérit Tempo avec son éternel sourire rassurant (?)

« ^^''... »

« Dites le, ne vous en faites pas ! »L'encouragea-t-il.

« Dans les jardins impériaux... »Souffla-t-elle, mal-à-l'aise .

La Kwannon éclata de rire entre deux '' Bravo !'', ''Bien pensé!'' ou ''Pas mal celle-là...''

Tempo, plus calme lui, reprit :

« Je suis de son avis, c'était bien pensé, mais vous auriez pu vous faire prendre. Que faisiez-vous là bas Oo ? »

« Je méditais. »Répondit-elle en pensant que ce n'était pas faux...mais seulement une partie de la vérité ^^ !

« Hun hun...Ah...Et bien je dois vous laisser en tout cas ^^ ! Le devoir m'appelle et je suis déjà en retard ! »Fit-il en s'éloignant, ne voulant pas se montrer indiscret, même si le Maréchal savait que Niniel cachait quelque chose...

La Déesse de la Lune le salua puis se trouva vers Kanzeon, qui, enfin remise de sa crise de rire, reprit la parole :

« Vous méditiez ? Dans CETTE tenue ? »

Niniel baissa les yeux vers sa robe et sourit en se défendant:

« Oui, c'est mieux qu'en kimono ! è.é »

« Oui mais... »

« Bah quoi ? C'est interdit ? »S'enflamma-t-elle.

« Non, non, calmez-vous ^^'' ! Et euh...vous comptiez aller où maintenant ? »

« Voir mon amie. »

« ... » Kanzeon haussa un sourcil et sourit mystérieusement, alors Niniel finit :

« N'y pensez même pas, vous ne saurez pas ce que je veux lui dire ^^ : c'est un secret ! »

La Kwannon se mit à rire et tourna les talons dans un « Tanpiiis ! Je ne vous dirait pas ce que vous oubliez dans ce cas ! »

« Ce que j'oublie...? »

« D'accord, un indice ! Vous êtes en retard ! » Cria-t-elle au bout du couloir avant de se dire : _« Moi aussi d'ailleurs, mais ils en ont l'habitude maintenant ^^ »_

« ...Désolé je ne vois pas ^^ ! »Finit à son tour Niniel en partant.

_« En retard ? »_Pensa la Déesse de la Nuit. _« Elle a fumé la pauvre ^^ ! Les papiers n'ont pas de montre hihihi... »_

Elle trouva facilement les quartiers attribués aux soldats de Maria et y entra en criant :

« Saluuuuuuut tout le moooooonde ^^ ! »

Tous les militaires se retournèrent, surpris et firent de grands yeux (-O.O)

« ….Vous ne me dites plus bonjour maintenant ? »Se vexa Niniel, pas contente du tout.

« M-Mais, Niniel...! V-Vous... »Balbutia Kiéran.

« C'est bon, si vous voulez pas répondre c'est pas grave ….Pfff...Dites moi seulement où est Maria. »Continua-t-elle, toujours vexée de l'accueil.

« Elle est partie depuis bien...Une demie heure déjà et vous... »Continua-t-il.

« Déjà avec son Taishou ? Mais on peut plus les séparer ces deux là ! De vrais velcros je vous jure...-.-''... »

« Hum hum... »Toussota l'un des deux velcros en question, apparaissant de la pièce d'à côté.

« Kenren O.o ? »S'étonna Niniel.

« Et oui ^^ ! L'unique, l'inimitable ! Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il y a eu un problème ? »

« Ben...non...pourquoi ? Mais où est Maria si tu es ici ? Je croyais qu'elle était partie avec toi il y a une demie-heure ? »S'énerva-t-elle en regardant sévèrement Kiéran.

« Mais je n'ai jamais dis que...T_T »Tenta-t-il, incompris.

« STOP ! Où-est-MARIAAAA ? è.é #... »

« ... »

Kenren et les soldats se regardèrent, gênés.

« Euh...Niniel, tu n'aurais pas...euh...oublié quelque chose d'important ? »Essaya le Taishou.

« Non. Où est Maria ? »Répéta-t-elle.

« O.O...Elle a oublié ! Elle a vraiment oublié ! »S'écria Kiéran

« Mais oublié quoi bon sang ? »

« Le DINER ! »Dirent-ils tous au même moment.

« Le...? Le...! Le Diner ! »Se rappela soudainement Niniel, livide. « Mon dieu... »

« Vite, il faut que vous y alliez ! C'est la dernière rencontre officielle des deux Empereurs ! Et vous êtes en retaaaaard ! »S'affola Kiéran.

« D-De beaucoup ? »Balbutia-t-elle, ne cherchant pas à compter de son propre chef.

« Eh bien... »

« Dis...Je suis plus à trente secondes... »Soupira-t-elle en pestant contre son manque de rigueur...(nda : c'est ça !Combien d'erreurs en toutes ces années ? Et c'est elle qui manque de rigueur...-.-'' elle est parfois trop sévère envers elle-même... )

« Environ vingt à vingt-cinq minutes je dirais. »

« Arf...Le coup dur ! T_T »

« ... »

« ... »

« On peut t'aider ? »Demanda finalement Kenren pour la réveiller de sa torpeur.

« Oui ! Kiéran, la boîte à maquillage de Maria ! Kenren, une brosse, un peigne ! »

Ils s' exécutèrent, et, quinze secondes plus tard, Niniel était déjà devant la glace, en train de recoiffer ses cheveux défaits en banane courte et disciplinée. Elle laissa quelques mèches retomber sur le côté opposé et prit le maquillage des mains du soldat, qui la regardait en pensant :

« Mais comment font les femmes pour faire autant de choses en si peu de temps -.-'' ? D'abord Maria...Ensuite elle... »

Il regarda Kenren, puis ses compagnons, qui semblaient aussi intrigués que lui.

« Bon, ça le fait ! Je vais y aller ! Merci à vous les mecs, je vous adore ^^ »

« Euh...D-Dans cette tenue ? »S'inquiéta Kenren.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous contre ma tenue nom d'un chien ? »

« R-Rien ! Mais...Toi...Je t'avais jamais vu... »

« Eh ben ça va changer voilà ! Maria et Niniel sont dans la place, ça va chauffer chez les vieux croutons ! Nyark nyark ! Et puis, j'ai pas le temps de me changer en plus... ^^»

Kenren et les soldats se mirent à rire et saluèrent Niniel, qui courut à travers les coursives du palais en priant de ne pas arriver trop trop tard...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_On tient à préciser que dans la fanfiction de départ, il y avait un lemon...Suite à un problème de ''petits frères'' et ''petites soeurs''...Nous avons décidé de ne pas le mettre en ligne et Niniel a du réécrire tout son chapitre...C'est bête... En plus, elle a eu du mal à s'arrêter forcément XD **! **_

_C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs T_T...Je m'étais tellement appliquée pour un premier -.-'' _

_Allez ! Pas de regrets et à bientôt (cette fois XD) pour le prochain chapitre !_

**Maria :** Ah ouais.

**Niniel :** Bah quoi, je t'ai écouté : j'ai pas mis de lemon !

**Maria :** Encore heureux !

**Niniel :** Mai-euhhhhh...C'est bon tu m'en veux pas ?

**Maria :** ! C'est QUOI ça !

**Niniel** _(butée)_ : Un chapitre.

**Maria :** Mais t'as vu ce qu'il se passe ?

**Niniel** (_toujours butée)_ : Oui.

**Maria :** Et t'as pas honte ? Fait tes excuses aux lecteurs !

**Niniel**(_encore et toujours butée)_ : Nan ! X( ! J'y peux rien si j'ai oublié le repas ^^

**Maria : **Je-ne-parlais-pas-du-repaaaas...

**Niniel :** Je vois rien d'autre XD

**Maria :** Scuze toi !

**Niniel :** Nan. Mais me lynchez pas, me lapidez pas, me tuez pas ne me pendez pas à je ne sais trop quoi et ne le dites pas à Konzen.

**Maria **:...C'est pas des excuses.

**Niniel :** On va bien voir ce que les lecteurs en pensent ! On vote à la majorité et si ils veulent des excuses, je les ferais publiquement hin hin

**Maria :** Dans l'amphi 500 ?

**Niniel :** Euh...

**Maria :** Alors dans le prochain bonus : c'est décidé ! Si les lecteurs demandent des excuses pour le pauvre Konzen, tu t'excuses hin hin hin !J'ai haaaaate de savoir ce qu'ils vont en penser tiens mouhahaha !

**Niniel : **Bizarrement, là c'est moi qui ait peur...


End file.
